Digimon Savers International
by DigitalCorp
Summary: The saga of America's first self-proclaimed goggle boy, Greg Logan, continues as he and his brother Gary are enlisted in the Data Squad. There will be DigiSoul, 80s music, interesting wardrobe... and cake.
1. Prologue: The Seven Year Itch

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Prologue: The Seven Year Itch

Greg

Hi there. This is Greg Logan, America's first unofficial "goggle boy". When you last saw me, I was just reunited with my partner Veemon after a few algorithms went wrong. The reunion was so sweet. Of course, the adventure didn't end there. We went back to Shinjuku for Rika's birthday, but that's another story entirely. We kept pretty good contact after that though. In late 2003, Ed flew everyone out to Sun City in South Africa for a week in order to celebrate the release of his first album, _Analog Avenue. _It's a pretty good concept album, and uses Auto-Tune responsibly. He eventually left the world of performing and found his niche as a music producer.

In 2004, the company my dad was working for had him relocate to Atlanta, Georgia. That was fine because we had relatives up there and we wanted to be closer to them. So, the 5 of us moved out there from Flower Mound. It was tough leaving all my friends, but it had to happen. Besides, I still had my other fellow Tamers and Veemon. That was all that mattered.

A month after we moved in, Gary got a surprise of his own. He had been having a rough day adjusting and slumped into the couch. "What's wrong, Gary?" I asked. He sighed. "Oh nothing, just having a tough time adjusting. I just can't seem to make any friends here," he lamented. Veemon and I did what we could to cheer him up, but it wasn't helping. He went outside and found a large tree in our backyard. I watched from our porch. He just laid out against it, seemingly crying. Suddenly, a tremendous thing happened. A rogue Digi-Gnome flew by and dropped a red-and-grey D-Arc and a Blue Card into Gary's hands. "Huh?" He wiped his tears away and picked it up. I rushed down to the tree, smiling all the while. "Holy cow, you got a D-Arc!" I said. "My own Digimon... I wonder what it could be." "Well don't just sit there, scan it and you'll find out," I suggested. So he did. About 5 seconds later, white light came out of it and hit a tree. Out of that light came a ladybug-esque Digimon with six legs, large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. "Well hello there, Gary. I've been waiting for a long time," he buzzed. I checked his mouth. It didn't move when he spoke. Gary gasped. "Tentomon..." He ran up to him and hugged him. Dad freaked when he found out, but Mom found him quite charming. Then again, she has the same mind set as Delia Ketchum, as she handed the bug a broom the next day.

It wasn't easy keeping Veemon secret from the rest of the world. For a while, he mostly stayed home and did housework. One day he told me about it as I came home from my first day of high school. "Greg, I know ya didn't bring me back here just to do your chores. I want something more out of life. I want to be useful." "I know, buddy. But I don't think there's anything you can do. I don't think you can assume a human form, and I can't take you to school with me. Hmm... there has to be something, and I'm gonna figure out what."

So, in October of 2004, I used some of the money I had earned from Toei on a police scanner and a book on police code. This was Atlanta, and there was a large amount of drug-related crime. So, we had a little system set up. Veemon slept all day and ate as usual. Then at night, he sneaked outside and I Digivolved him to ExVeemon so he could fly out into the city and turn in any suspicious characters to the police. Tentomon went with him. I had the idea of giving him a black eyemask so he could be known as "The Masked Dragon". It worked out perfectly. I got some sleep, the Digimon got some exercise, and the city was that much safer. On occasion, when a large amount of cocaine was detected in the area, we went together as Imperialdramon and blew it up from a distance. We didn't do it very often because we ended up destroying part of the city once. Thankfully, we were never arrested. Gary never got a chance to Digivolve Tentomon because we had to lay low. This continued for about 2 years until Dad found out and forced us to stop.

In 2008, I graduated from high school and spent the next year at a local community college building up General Education requirements. The Digimon read my textbooks on the side. Tentomon especially seemed to enjoy English. The two spent their spare time playing in a forest near our backyard. Everything went well until I had finished my Spring 2009 semester. I was at home, enjoying a bit of down time with the Digimon when I got up to look out the window. There was a limousine parked outside our driveway, and the door opened to reveal a blue dog with a red scarf tied around his head and a pair of large red boxing gloves. Little did I know that it would lead me to take another giant step into adventure...


	2. Opening Sequence 1: Burning Heart

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Opening Sequence Theme:

"Burning Heart"

Written by Jim Peterik & Frankie Sullivan

Arranged by Thorsten Laewe

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Kouji Wada  
English Version Performed by Quinton Flynn

* * *

_The animation begins with an alarm going off at DATS HQ in Minato. Commander Richard Sampson directs our heroes to exit. They salute and exit, making their way to the garage. As they exit, we zoom into the screen behind Sampson, which reveals the DATS logo, which transforms into the Digimon Savers International logo. Our heroes quickly ride in two cruisers to the battle scene (Anya driving one, Greg the other). The overall moods of this sequence are intense, epic, and fiery._

_**In the warrior's code  
There's no surrender  
Though his body says stop  
His spirit cries - "Never!"**_

_We quickly see the inner struggle that each DATS agent must go through in order to charge their DigiSoul. We're also introduced to the Digimon and their Digivolution chains (with forms beyond champion being further and further obscured and outlined). [Starting with Chapter 15, the Ultimate forms are also revealed.]_

_**Deep in our soul  
A quiet ember  
Knows it's you against you  
It's the paradox that drives us on**_

_We also see the agents increase their physical prowess as Anya jumps into a corner and Thomas does a flip with a laptop. Marcus jumps up and lands a punch on an enemy Digimon, charging up his DigiSoul in his fist. As he goes down, he inserts his DS in his Digivice iC and thrusts it forward. _

_**It's a battle of wills  
In the heat of attack  
It's the passion that kills  
The victory is yours alone  
**_

_On the drum beat after the line "In the burning heart", Greg and Veemon fist bump, charging up Greg's DigiSoul. He also loads his DS in his iC as the battle progresses. Veedramon and Kabuterimon each take on a larger enemy Digimon and are successful. [They're upgraded to AeroVeedramon and MegaKabuterimon starting with Chapter 20.] Everyone gets a hit in.__**  
**_

_**In the burning heart  
Just about to burst  
There's a quest for answers  
An unquenchable thirst  
**_

_Later, they meet outside in front of DATS HQ, smiling and happy, looking up at the comets that are their Digimon heading up toward the sky. _

_**In the darkest night  
Rising like a spire  
In the burning heart  
The unmistakable fire**_

_As the sequence ends, we see the entire DATS crew inside HQ, looking deadly serious and crowding around the DATS logo, which itself gains a fiery aura of DigiSoul. [Starting with Chapter 20, Keenan and Falcomon are added.]_

* * *

[Actual Credits]

Original Producers:

Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Japan

Original Concept & Character Design:

Akiyoshi Hongo

Series Director:

Naoyuki Itou

Scenario Written by:

Ryouta Yamaguchi

Production Manager:

Shousuke Okada

Character Design:

Sayo Aoi

Chief Art Director:

Yoshito Watanabe

Music:

Keiichi Oku

Alan Parsons

Opening Theme:

"Burning Heart"

Written by Jim Peterik & Frankie Sullivan

Arranged by Thorsten Laewe

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Kouji Wada  
English Version Performed by Quinton Flynn

Insert Song:

"Where's the Walrus?"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara

Closing Theme:

"Never Surrender"

Written by Corey Hart

Arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Yousuke Itou  
English Version Performed by Jason Joseph

Produced by:

Fuji TV

Yomiko Advertising, Inc.

Buena Vista Studios

Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

English Version Licensed by:

Toei Animation USA

Studiopolis

Disney-ABC Domestic Television


	3. Chapter 1: The Offer

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 1: The Offer

Thomas

This is Thomas H. Norstein, agent for the Digital Accident Tactics Squad, also known as the Digimon Data Squad. We arrived at the location indicated by my tracker. Gaomon, my partner, got out of the car first, followed by me. We approached the door at approximately 4:15 PM Eastern Daylight Time on July 16, 2009. I rang the doorbell and was promptly greeted 15 seconds later by a middle-aged woman with brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello?" she asked. "Yes, is this the home of Gregory Logan?" I asked. "Yes it is, but who are you?" she returned. I bowed. "Norstein, Thomas H. Norstein, at your service." Gaomon walked in and investigated the area. The woman proceeded to call up the stairs. "Greg! Another one of your friends is here... I think." The subject came down the stairs. From what I could tell, he was about 20, tall for his age, stocky with a bit of muscle (perhaps at 15%), brown hair, blue eyes. He was accompanied by a standard-sized Veemon. My eyes widened. We had found our man. "Um... can I help you?" he asked. He took note of Gaomon. "All right... now I've seen everything," he noted.

Later, I explained the entire situation to him, his brother, his partner and his brother's partner in the family room. "You're offering a paid internship to work with Digimon?" Greg asked. I took a sip of a glass of water his mother had offered me and put the glass down. "Exactly. We've made the same offer to your friend, Anya Rădulescu. She, of course, accepted," I explained. "And how did you find me again?" he asked. "Well, Yamaki had kept track of your Digivice. He works for us now, as do the other Monster Makers. I found the coordinates and here I am. Now here are the logistics of the whole thing. You'll be working for a period of one to two years with us in which your room and board will be provided. It'll begin with 2 months of training in Austria, followed by a period at DATS Headquarters in Odiaba, Minato, Tokyo, Japan. You'll also be receiving college credit in addition to a personal stipend for yourself and financial assistance toward tuition during active duty. Do you have any questions?" The blue lizard-type Digimon had one. "Yeah, what if we refuse?" I smiled. "Then we'll have to take you and your other Digimon by force. Am I right, Gaomon?" I asked. "Sir yes sir," Gaomon responded. This struck a nerve with the two humans. Greg stood up and stared at me. "Look, buddy, I don't know who you are or what organization you work with, but nobody takes our Digimon by force. I also don't need to remind you that at any given time, Veemon and I can Biomerge to Imperialdramon and vaporize you." "I'd be careful if I was in your position. Think carefully, Gregory Thomas Logan. I'm essentially offering you college credit for something that you love to do. I've read your interviews with Mitsuo Yamaki." "Huh?" I pulled out my PDA and looked them over again. "It seems you really enjoyed your little adventure 7 years ago. Wouldn't it be a shame if you had to lose all those memories and your friend?" "Grrrr... what do you mean lose my memories?" I pulled out my neuralyzer. "Whoa... do you work with Will Smith?" Greg's brother, Gary, asked. I rolled my eyes at that and continued "Now let's think about this, shall we? In about 2 seconds, I can push this little button here, completely wipe out your memories, and then knock you out. Needless to say, you'd forget your entire experience and lose your friend. You don't want that, especially after all you've been through together. Therefore, I suggest you cooperate." Greg lowered his head. "All right. It seems you've made me an offer I can't refuse. When do we leave?" he reluctantly asked. I smiled again. "I'm glad you're finally seeing things my way. We leave in two days." I noted the Digivices clipped to their belts. "Oh, and you won't be needing those. We'll provide you with new ones," I informed him.

Using my powers of induction and deduction, I convinced the subjects' parents to allow Gary and his partner apparent Tentomon to join us. I left them the official booklet describing the culture and mission statements of DATS. Two days later, the 6 of us left on my private jet for Salzburg.

* * *

Greg

I hid my D-Arc in my backpack, and Gary did the same. We spent a lot of time on that plane talking. I couldn't believe that I had let that guy get to me. He threatened to take Veemon and my memories. I felt like I was on the receiving end of a mafia deal. It was absolutely pathetic. While we were in the air, Thomas came by with a box. "Knowing you, you probably hid your Digivices somewhere on your person. Like I said, you won't need them. DATS will be providing each of you with a new Digivice and that's the only one you'll be using. So would you please hand them over?" Veemon growled at him, and the blue dog growled back. The Austrian looked directly at me. "Trust me, you'll get them back when your tour is complete. Besides, you may like your new ones even more." "I doubt that," I said, "especially considering that Veemon and I are so much ahead of you." He searched in his pocket again, and I quickly took out my D-Arc and put it in the box. Gary was a bit more hesitant, but he did as well. "You know, I find this confusing. Why are you doing all this to us?" Gary asked.

He had to think about that one. "You know, I can tell you two are not that different from me. Rather than attack me outright, you're trying to figure me out mentally. If you had wanted to, Greg, you could've easily Biomerged to Imperialdramon and blown Gaomon and myself up, along with most of the airport. And yet, you didn't because you wouldn't dare ask your friend Veemon to openly kill another person. I knew you were bluffing the whole time." My mouth dropped open. "I personally know Henry Wong, and he's said a lot of good things about you." "Wait wait wait, you know Henry?" I asked. "Of course. He works for DATS as one of the head programmers. Now, I'm sure you're a very smart person who knows when he's being led on. So here's the gist of it. What you, Gary, and your Digimon would be doing is helping our objective. The Digital Accident Tactics Squad is dedicated to keeping the peace between the Human and Digital Worlds, by stopping any Digimon that appears in the Human World, and returning it to the Digital World in the form of a DigiEgg. We help people and misguided Digimon. You would be making a difference and bringing comfort and hope to those in need." He then showed me a video profiling the organization. They seemed so dedicated, so motivated, and so willing to help. That made me feel better about the whole thing. I was sold. "Well, it sounds like the Data Squad is a worthy cause. I'm sold," Tentomon said.

As it turned out, Thomas was actually an alright guy. Sometimes a bit too good to be true, but an alright guy. He graduated from the Stockholm Royal University of Science at the age of 13 and was even more of a hacker than Henry is. At age 14, he was an Olympic-level boxer, but he didn't go to Beijing because he was still working on a cure for a rare disease his half-sister had. On top of that, he introduced us to his favorite band, The Alan Parsons Project. We quickly discovered a common interest in _Jeopardy. _Every so often, Gaomon would launch into a punching drill. Veemon seemed interested in this, so he'd go into little sparring drills with the dog, making sure not to break anything. Gaomon won every time.

By the time we got to Salzburg, it was after 11 PM. Thomas' limo drove us to his large mansion. I'll tell you, Salzburg isn't that interesting to look at when you've got jet lag. When we arrived, we quickly got ready for bed and then settled in.


	4. Chapter 2: The Sound of Training

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 2: The Sound of... Training

Thomas

Salzburg is the fourth-largest city in Austria (after Vienna, Graz and Linz) and the capital of the federal state of Salzburg. It's there that I brought the new American recruits. The Norsteins do have other property all around Europe, of course, but this is also where DATS Austria HQ is located. The day began at 7:32 AM Central European Time, where we had breakfast and I intended to lay out the regime for the next two months. The Austrian breakfast is typically very hearty. As predicted, Greg, Gary, and Veemon dove into it head first. Tentomon was a bit more conservative. "Oh man... this is awesome," Greg raved through a full mouth. "Tell me about it," Gary added. I cleared my throat and pointed to a portable whiteboard with a schedule I had written earlier that morning. "While you're enjoying your breakfast, I want you to pay attention. After breakfast, we'll start the day by warming up. Then, we're going to take a trip up to Lake Fuschl and run up some hills. After lunch, we'll be going to Werfen for some more training." Greg swallowed. "Doing what?" he asked. "Well this is going to sound obvious, but you need to build up some endurance and discipline. I would put you through my gym, but I figure you'd appreciate the scenery. Salzburg's really a beautiful city." "But what does that have to do with Digimon?" Gary asked. Gaomon launched into another punching drill, competing against the air. I had to take a different approach. "Would you like to know how I got to be the boxing champion I am today? Hard work, training, and endurance building. That is how I am able to eat all these breakfasts and not be the size of a house. This isn't a vacation, you two. Gaomon and I really want you two to shine when we go to Japan, so we're going to get you ready any way we can." "Is that true, Gaomon?" Greg asked. Gaomon turned. "Hmmm? Oh, um... sir yes sir."

And so training began. I figured it would be wise not to get them too involved with the Digivice iC just yet. I needed to get them in top physical form. So, I passed out their official DATS workout wardrobe and ran them through their paces. The Digimon were included in this. Later, after lunch, we arrived at a hillside in Werfen. "Hey, isn't this the hill where they-?" Greg started. "Yes it is," I cut in, "now we don't have any time to waste. Let's start at the very beginning." "A very good place to start," Tentomon added. Greg smiled at this. "When you read, you begin with A-B-C." I quickly sensed I was losing control of the situation. "When you sing, you begin with Do-Re-Mi," Gary added. "Do-Re-Mi," Greg, Veemon, Tentomon, and Gaomon echoed in song. I facepalmed and Gaomon quickly covered his muzzle. "Do-Re-Mi, the first three notes just happen to be, Do-Re-Mi." "Do-Re-Mi." "Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti..." "ENOUGH!" I barked. I took a few seconds to regain my composure. "Now, if I hear any more Rodgers and Hammerstein from any of you, it'll be 5 laps around the lake! **Do I make myself clear?**" I asked Veemon whistled. "Dang, man... what have you got against _The Sound of Music?" _Gary asked. "It's tacky, cheesy, and distorts the history of Austria," Gaomon explained. "Austria is so much more than that cursed film. After all, the two leads aren't even Austrian. One's British and the other's Canadian. Plummer didn't even like his role, but that is completely beside the point," I said.

I think that rant helped me get out some aggression. These new recruits were certainly trying my patience, so I decided to work theirs. In hindsight, it wasn't completely fair to them, but I certainly enjoyed it. I took them into my gym, which has an Olympic-sized boxing ring. I was bound and determined to turn these two into fighters. So for about 5 hours a day, I took turns training them.

* * *

Gary

Hey, I'm Greg's little brother Gary. Well, little is a bit of a stretch because I'm only 3 years and a few months younger than him. As of 2009, Greg was 20, and I was still 16. My birthday's not until September. Boxing is not bad for a work out, but it emphasizes the fists a bit too much. If it were up to me, I'd rather learn kickboxing or MMA. Tentomon and I did some research on the side. Boxing has so much more finesse than either one of us were interested in.

In the seven years that went by since Greg brought Veemon home for the first time, I've discovered that I'm actually quite smart. However, I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to gain both book smarts and street smarts, and that doesn't mean spending all my time at the library.

* * *

Greg

For 4 weeks it was the same. Get a good breakfast, run a few laps, do a couple of rounds of boxing with Thomas and Gaomon, eat lunch, more training, and then Digimon theory during dinner. Digimon theory was kind of cool because we got to watch the original series. It was like that for a month, and I didn't like it too much. I mean, the meals were good, but all that training. It felt like we weren't getting anywhere. Besides, if anyone was to attack us now with an Ultimate or Mega level Digimon, we'd be defenseless. Finally, at breakfast one morning, I brought up the key question. "Hey, Tom. I know all this boxing and stuff is supposed to build discipline and all that, and I'm glad I'm losing a few pounds, but when do we get our new Digivices?" I asked. "You know, I'm so glad you asked. Do you think you're ready for them?" he asked back. "Um... yeah," I shot back. "Well, it just so happens... that I was planning on giving them to you today. After our training exercises, we'll be going to headquarters to pick up your uniforms and your Digivice iCs." Veemon and I fistbumped in excitement.

We had to climb this forested hill called the Kapuzinerberg. Don't ask me what it means, because I don't know. We took some time out to look out at the viewpoints. We saw a stunning view of the city and the Alps. "It's beautiful," Tentomon and Gary sighed. We made sure to get some pictures before we arrived at the top. We went around to the back of a small restaurant at the peak. Thomas entered a code on a keypad. Suddenly, a secret entrance opened up. My eyes widened at this.

We walked through the entrance and continued down some corridors until we arrived at another door with a rectangular panel by the side. Thomas put his hand on the panel and a light flashed on it. "Biometric," I explained to Gary. "I know," he replied.

The door opened and we walked through to see what looked like a cross between a war room and a convent. There were computer consoles everywhere, operated by people and Digimon alike. We were led into a room and were met by a man and a woman. "All right, this is where you'll be fitted for your official DATS uniform," Thomas said. He left us to them while we got measured. They were really thorough.

Moments later, we were handed our uniforms in multiple parts. Most of the uniform was a green bodysuit that I was sure was made out of spandex and compression material. That was followed by long boots, a belt, and a blue-and-white short-sleeved jacket that only went down to a few inches above the waist. After I got dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. "Hmmm... I think I'm missing a helmet," I said. The jacket didn't help that much. Thankfully, I got it switched out with a green and white jacket of a similar length. I smiled. "Coz' every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man," I sang to myself. I got out of my stall just as Gary was coming out of his. He wore a similar burgundy-and-white uniform. "Lemme guess, you're the Red Ranger?" I asked him. We both laughed.

We met Thomas in another boardroom. He was dressed in the same uniform he wore when we first met him. "So, how do you like it?" he asked. "It's interesting, but why'd I get green?" "Well, we would have given you navy blue, but then the color would be too similar to mine. Besides, I thought it would be a fitting tribute," he explained. "To who?" Gary asked. "Yeah, to who?" Tentomon echoed. "Oh come on, it's obvious. Henry Wong," I answered.

Thomas then brought out another box and opened it. Inside, there were two small rectangular devices. Each one had a screen, three buttons in the shape of a claw, and a ring at the bottom. I picked up the black and green one with a blue screen and a gold ring. Gary got a crimson and white device with a grey screen and a platinum ring. "These are the Digivice iCs. They're the most advanced Digivices ever created to this point. It contains nearly all the abilities of the D-Arcs, with the notable exceptions of Digi-Modify and Biomerge," Thomas explained. "What? You mean we can't Biomerge with these?! But, that's the coolest part of being a Tamer!" I protested. "Yeah, from what Greg told me, the feeling is incredible," Gary chimed in. "And you seek to deprive us of that?" Tentomon asked. Thomas stayed as cool as a rock dipped in cold water. He just stood there, resolute. "The reason we're not allowing you to Biomerge is because it places too much risk on the human. You remember what happened in your final battle, correct?" "I do. Mizuno had made a miscalculation when creating the Red Card algorithm that allowed us to fight inside the D-Reaper. He forgot to account for the human-Digimon hybrid and as a result, our Biomerge deactivated suddenly. If it hadn't been for MarineAngemon's Kahuna Waves, we'd have been goners," I recollected. "Exactly. Besides, I see this as a chance for you to progress all over again. You have an unfair advantage over us, and that needs to be eliminated if we're to work effectively as a team," Thomas continued. "Eh, I guess you're right. Besides, it'll probably be fun," I concluded. "Yeah, now you're talking," Veemon agreed.

We changed back into our regular clothes so our uniforms could be cleaned and pressed. We kept the iCs with us and took them back to the mansion. That night, in the courtyard, training continued. "Now, as I was saying, the Digivice iCs can do some amazing things, like store a Digimon. Allow me to demonstrate." Thomas pointed the back of the iC to Gaomon. "Gaomon, return!" Suddenly, Gaomon reverted into data and was sucked up into the device. "Wow... so it's like a PokéBall?" I asked. "What's a PokéBall?" Tentomon asked. "I'll explain it to you later, Tentomon," Gary whispered to his partner. "Is everyone finished with their side conversations? I'll continue." Thomas turned his iC around to reveal Gaomon inside. "Now this is important. Our mission must be kept secret. People can't know about Digimon actually existing." "But they do exist. People know they exist. Everyone saw what happened with the Tamers," I argued, but Thomas dismissed me and pointed the back of his iC towards us. "As I was saying... if you must be out on DATS business in public, you keep your Digimon inside the iC. If you want them to come out, you push this button here on the side, say their name and give the command 'realize'. I shall now demonstrate." He got in position. "Gaomon... realize!" The camera lens on the back glowed blue, and a ball of data came out of it. That quickly formed back into Gaomon, who landed on his feet. All of us whistled in amazement. "Does it have an MP3 player in it as well?" I asked. "No." "Oh."

"However, it does have one other little interesting feature. Suppose for a moment you are facing a difficult Digimon and you need to Digivolve your partner. What would you normally do?" I took this one. "Oh easy. I'd take a Digivolution card, scan it through my D-Arc and shout 'Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!'" "Of course, you have neither a Digivolution Card nor any way to scan it. However, you can do this. Ready, Gaomon?" he asked. "Sir, yes sir!" the dog answered as he got in position. Thomas took the iC in his left hand, held his right arm out and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, his right hand was surrounded by blue binary code. "DigiSoul..." He slanted the iC to a completely horizontal angle, then brought his glowing hand to the top of the iC. "...CHARGE!" He then took his hand back to vertical and thrust the device forward.

Gaomon became surrounded by data as he transformed. "Gaomon Digivolve To..." Sharp claws came out of his boxing gloves, which became bigger and more like front paws. His back feet were wrapped up and more like back paws, and his tail became bigger and curled up. His scarf expanded and his face mutated into something resembling a wolf. He had become a quadruped boxing wolf. "Gaogamon!"

"Whoa... where's the analyzer on this thing?" I quickly searched the options of my iC for a Digimon Analyzer. The data came up in a hologram. "'Gaogamon, Champion level. Its design is derived from the Akita Inu dog breed. Gaomon's physique has gotten larger, and its steadily growing claws are protected by gloves. Although it is a quadruped, with its tenacious leg strength it can also stand up to attack like a bear.' Nice. How'd you get that DigiSoul?" I asked. "I'm glad you asked. DigiSoul is human emotion given power. This power can be channeled and converted into energy which the Digimon uses to Digivolve. In fact, I have a theory that you've used a form of DigiSoul to Biomerge, Greg." I gasped. "You mean... I..." "If my theory is correct, then Dobermon unlocked the DigiSoul of you and your friends. The desire of fighting alongside your partner created emotional energy, which was then converted by the D-Arc, thus allowing you to merge with him," Thomas explained. "So if that theory's true, then..." "Do you honestly have a one-track mind?" Veemon cut in, "Something really awesome is staring you right in da face. I don't know about you, but I think what just happened is incredible. I think the key word for you right now is 'moumentai'." "Moumentai?" Tentomon asked. Gaogamon started running around the courtyard, using up some of his energy. I took a deep breath and let it out. "It's a word Terriermon used all the time. It's Cantonese for 'take it easy'," I explained. I turned to Veemon. "Thanks, Veemon. I needed that." "Any time."

Soon, we went to work on generating our own DigiSoul. "Remember all those boxing drills? Well they're about to pay off. Focus. Concentrate. Search deep inside your very being for that energy, then allow it to surface in your open hand," Tom coached.

[BGM: "Where's the Walrus?" (instrumental) by The Alan Parsons Project]

Oh, how I searched. I closed my eyes and concentrated, and found it easier just to put everything else in my mind in storage. Suddenly, I felt something pulsating in my hand. It became stronger, and stronger. It was like a flame, but I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes, and looked at my open hand. Green light was covering my hand. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

Gary

I searched my soul as well, thinking about how I wanted to become stronger, but for the right reasons. I thought of how happy Tentomon and I would be to finally reach the Champion level and progress. I also wanted to stand on my own, away from Greg's success. Those desires fueled me. Suddenly, I felt a pulsating flame in my hand. It was crimson-colored. "Eureka!"

* * *

Greg

"Can we charge it now?" I asked, eager to go. "Of course," Thomas answered. I quickly unclipped my iC and thrust my open right hand to the side, allowing the DigiSoul to spike. "DigiSoul..." I brought my hand back in and slammed it on top of the device. "Charge!" Then I took my right hand off it, balled it into a fist, and threw my right arm back while pointing the screen at Veemon. He lit up and started growing.

"Veemon Digivolve to..." His hands became bigger with 5 claws on each hand. His feet and tail expanded as well. He lost the yellow V on his forehead, but he gained a blue V on his chest. His ears straightened out and became coated in stainless steel, as did the horn on his head. "Rrrraagh... Veedramon!" "Whoa... Veemon, you said I had the heart of a dragon. I didn't know I had the DigiSoul of one, too," I said in amazement.

Next, it was Gary's turn. He brought his right hand up in a fist, then pumped it downward as the DigiSoul ignited. "DigiSoul... Charge!" He placed his hand on the sensor at the top of the iC, then brought the device up directly above his head. Tentomon transformed as well.

"Tentomon Digivolve to..." The red shell on his wingcase melted away as his wings expanded. Two pairs of large wings extended from between his shoulder blades, out further and higher than the rest of his body. His entire body became blue and much larger. The finishing touch was the skull helmet that covered his eyes. "Kabuterimon!"

Gary looked like he was blown away. I looked at Veedramon. "You look a lot more like Greymon than ExVeemon," I called to him. "Tell me about it, that DigiSoul is pretty potent stuff. I've got so much power, I could punch holes through the mountains! Ya get what I'm saying?" "Loud and clear!" Kabuterimon then spoke. "Gary, we finally did it. I'm ready to fight with all of my strength." "I'm so glad to hear that." Thomas couldn't have looked any prouder than he did. "That was spectacular. Now we're going to be handling a few cases here before we send you to Japan," he said "That sounds awesome, Tom, but we've got a bit of a problem. We've got them Digivolved, but we don't know what to do with them, " I countered. So, we had a bit of sparring practice until they got tired.

That night, we tried out the store and realize functions of the iC. I pointed the back of my device at Veemon, adding just a bit of a flair. "Veemon, return!" I called, pressing a button on the right side. He dissolved into thousands of digital particles and went inside the lens.

* * *

Veemon

All of a sudden, I'm inside Greg's new Digivice. I've never been inside one of these before, but it looks like my kind of place. It had a Smart TV, a gym, a fully packed kitchen, a fully equipped bathroom... it's a condo! I turned on the TV and checked out YouTube. Just then, I heard a pounding on a glass wall. "You doing OK in there?" Greg asked. "Oh yeah, this is great. It's just like getting my own apartment," I said. "Good. Good night, Veemon." "Good night, Greg."

* * *

OK, so a lot of research went into this chapter. I think I should include a few author's notes.

Yes, I did quote _The Sound of Music. _And according to an Austrian tourism website, Austrians really don't know the film that well and don't like it. Can any of my Austrian readers out there confirm this? And yes folks, according to numerous interviews, Christopher Plummer really did despise his role as Captain von Trapp. He certainly is a volatile character. I did like his appearance on _The Cosby Show._

I did borrow the concept of a "condo-of-sorts" inside the iC from a story called "Digimon Densetsu" written by wildwing64 at With the Will. I expanded on it because I have always wondered what the environment is like inside a PokéBall. The iC storing facility makes sense in a way, but it has to be somewhat comfortable for the Digimon. Otherwise why would Lalamon spend so much time in it?

Thorsten Laewe, if this fanfic ever gets to your computer screen, it's nothing personal. This isn't even real, but if it was, I'd have to take Alan Parsons over you in the score department. "Where's the Walrus?" just sounds like great Digivolution/DigiSoul-charging music. I'd suggest you take a listen to it. It's available on the _Stereotomy _album.

I do want to include one original case before we really start going into the Data Squad footage.

The reason I'm using "DigiSoul Charge" and not "DNA Charge" is because "Digimon Natural Ability" doesn't make that much sense. The agents' deoxyribonucleic acid is not being used as energy, their human emotion is. "DNA" sounds cool and matches the lip movements, but it's not the DNA that's being charged. It's the DigiSoul. By the way, this will be brought up in the next chapter. I blame Mr. Jeff Nimoy. That's why Tentomon's in this fanfic. What do you think about all this?

Oh, and if this were a real series, Yuri Lowenthal would be the voice of present-day Gary. He happens to be best friends with Doug Erholtz (who I've cast as Greg).

Here's a question for you. Greg and Gary are both right handed. Should they be charging their DigiSoul with the left or the right hand?

As for the MusicBreaks, I'd like to have your opinions on those. How often should I include them? Should they relate to the story?

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 3: Playing with Fire

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 3: Playing with Fire

* * *

Greg

The next morning, I discovered that Thomas' shower has great acoustics.

["The Flame"

Written by Bob Mitchell & Nick Graham]

_Greg (off-key in the shower):_

_**I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep.  
I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you.  
You'll always be the one.  
You were the first, you'll be the last. **_

_**Wherever you go, I'll be with you.  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you.  
Whenever you need someone  
To lay your heart and head upon,  
Remember: after the fire, after all the rain,  
I will be the flame.  
I will be the FLAME!**_

Someone pounded on the bathroom door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's one of your most adoring fans," Thomas called through the door in a very facetious tone. "Hurry it up, you've been in there 7 minutes. That's 2 minutes too long." "Your shower's got great acoustics," I called back. I rinsed myself off, stepped out, wrapped a towel around my waist, and opened the door to find Thomas in a bathrobe.

15 minutes later, we had breakfast. Veemon and Tentomon had theirs inside their iCs, but we brought them to the table anyway. Thomas briefed us. "All right. Today, I'll be guiding you two through your first mission. Now I've been reading up on how you sent out ExVeemon and Tentomon to do anonymous drug busts in Atlanta. However, this time you're going in there with your Digimon. But before we can do any of that, do any of you have a driver's license?" I checked my wallet. "Yep, I've got one," I said, showing it to him. "Hmmm... all right. We'll have to go undercover for this one, so I'll have to teach you the driving rules in Austria." "But wait, aren't you only 16?" "14." My jaw dropped. "You're **14**? But you look 4 years older than that." "Just got lucky, I guess."

So we decided Thomas would do the driving. We were escorted back to the Kapuzinerberg where we met our boss, Commandant Liesl Zeller and her Digimon partner, Wormmon. She was a nice, broad, husky woman who looked like she'd spent too much time on the slopes. "Guten tag," she greeted us. Gary searched his German phrasebook Thomas had given us. "Uh... Sprechen Sie Englisch? [Do you speak English?]" he asked with an uneasy tone in his voice. "Oh, you're using a phrasebook. There's no need for that here, she knows English," Wormmon answered. Both of us let out a sigh of relief. Thomas saluted her and stood at attention. "Commandant, I've brought the two new American recruits, Greg and Gary Logan." She seemed delighted to see me. "Ah, Gregory Logan. Yamaki told me about your little exploits in Japan 7 years ago." "Um, yes, ma'am. Veemon and I were involved in that, and it was pretty awesome." "Oh good. Good. First off, let me welcome you both to the Digital Accident Tactical Squad, or DATS. We're known in some circuits as the Digimon Data Squad. Now, you'll be handling a few missions here, and then we'll ship you off to Japan for the rest of your tour." We soon saw her true side. "Now, I suppose I should start you off with something easy... but I won't. We've been getting reports of a secret cult somewhere in Salzburg. Something involving a set of mystical playing cards. According to the information we've gathered, the main culprit is an American named Heather Mallarti." Her profile came up on the screen, and she was blonde and looked like a stereotypical rich girl looking for a few thrills. Wormmon continued. "Her father is an Internet tycoon who shipped her off to boarding school here. The only other details we can give you is that there have been multiple attempts of arson and robberies of local jewelers, plus other miscellaneous crimes." "So you want us to stop it?" Gary asked. "Naturally," Zeller answered. "We're on it," I said.

We were pointed to a secret tunnel that lead to our dressing rooms. There, we changed into our DATS uniforms. We each took different methods down to the garage. Gary took a firepole, Thomas took the stairs, and I took the elevator. While I was on my way down, I worked on perfecting my DigiSoul Charge pose. I tried to incorporate parts from my Biomerge Activate sequence. It's a good thing those elevator doors were made out of stainless steel.

When the door opened, Gary was there waiting for me. "How was the firepole?" I asked. "This spandex really doesn't allow much friction. I came down pretty fast, but my thighs are pretty warm." "Of course they are, Gary." We made our way to the garage and to our car, a 2008 Ford Ka Digital. "Shotgun!" I called as I made my way to the front seat. Thomas got in the driver's seat, and Gary took his spot in the back. "Kinda small, huh?" Gary asked. "This organization isn't made out of money, you know. I just so happen to like it," Thomas answered. He started the car and turned on the CD player as we rode out of the parking garage. We had to wait for these metal doors to open, but after we passed through them, we were on the streets.

"Now the coordinates for the boarding school were loaded wirelessly in our iCs. There's a port by the stick. I'd load mine in, but I'm driving. Greg, would you load yours in?" I obliged, unclipping my iC and loading it in the port. On the touchscreen, the coordinates came up. "Whoa... this is something out of a James Bond movie," I laughed. Thomas just nodded and kept driving. "Hey Thomas, why do they call that energy we're supposed to be using DigiSoul?" I asked. "Because human emotion comes from your soul and you are giving that representation of yourself to your Digimon. You know, it's strange, someone in the American division suggested another name for it. Want to hear it?" "Sure." "'Digimon Natural Ability', or D.N.A. I've Digivolved Gaomon using both phrases, they work equally well." "But it's not deoxyribonucleic acid that's being charged," Gary argued. "I know. I told the man that it didn't make sense." He kept driving. "Ah yes, this is one of my favorites. _Eye in the Sky, _one of their best." "I got an idea. How about we air band it on our way there?" I suggested. "Air band?" Thomas asked. "Yeah, it's like air guitar, except there are more instruments. Come on, Tommy, it'll be fun." "The only person who ever calls me 'Tommy' is my sister. Are we clear?" "Yes, Mr. Norstein," we sighed.

Gary quickly brought out Tentomon after realizing there wouldn't be enough for a complete band. So, Thomas hit the repeat button, and we started. Tentomon handled the "drums", I took care of all the "guitars", and Gary played all the other instruments on his "synth", while Thomas took lead vocals. He counted us in as the song quickly transitioned to "Eye in the Sky".

* * *

["Sirius/Eye in the Sky"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Lead Vocal: Crispin Freeman]

_("Sirius" instrumental intro)_

_Thomas (spoken):_

_**One, two, three, four**_

_(instrumental intro to the song)_

_Thomas:_

_**Don't think sorry's easily said**__**  
**__**Don't try turning tables instead**__**  
**__**You've taken lots of chances before**__**  
**__**But I ain't gonna give anymore**__**  
**__**Don't ask me**__**  
**__**That's how it goes**__**  
**__**Cause part of me knows what you're thinkin'**__  
_

_**Don't say words you're gonna regret**__**  
**__**Don't let the fire rush to your head**__**  
**__**I've heard the accusation before**__**  
**__**And I ain't gonna take any more**__**  
**__**Believe me**__**  
**__**The sun in your eyes**__**  
**__**Made some of the lies worth believing**_

_Group:_

_**I am the eye in the sky  
Looking at you  
I can read your mind  
I am the maker of rules  
Dealing with fools  
I can cheat you blind**_

_Thomas:  
__**And I don't need to see any more  
To know that**_

_Group:  
__**I can read your mind**_

_**(looking at you)**_

_**I can read your mind**_

_**(looking at you) **_

_**I can read your mind**_

_**(looking at you)**_

_**I can read your mind**_

_**(looking at you)**_

_Thomas:_

_**Don't leave false illusion behind  
Don't cry, I ain't changing my mind  
So find another fool like before  
Cause I ain't gonna live any more believing  
Some of the lies while all of the signs are deceiving**_

_(repeat chorus twice)_

* * *

Greg

"You know, we're lucky you can do more than two things at one time," I said. "Yes, thank my lucky stars," Thomas mused. Soon, we arrived at the boarding school. It looked more like a castle to me. We met with the school's headmaster, a thin middle-aged man. "Digimon? Here? Oh sure, we have an anime club, but we don't have any Digimon here," he tried to assure us. "Well, we'd just like to see this girl, Heather Mallarti, if it's all right with you," I said. "Heather? Oh my... I've been keeping a close eye on her for good reason. She has two boys follow her, Lance and Sven. They're both madly infatuated with her, and she toys them along. She should be in second period now. I'll let you meet her during lunch break."

At lunch, he pulled this blonde girl aside. She looked like rainbows and sunshine, but with a hint of mocking in her disposition. "Oh, I get it. You want me to hear this new boy band," she said. "We're not a boy band," I argued. "Could've fooled me with those costumes," she shot back. I grimaced. Thomas cut to the chase. "All right, let's get down to business. We understand there were a large amount of crimes in the nearby area. Now we're not police officers, but we want to know if you've come into contact with any Digimon that may have helped you." "Digimon?" "Yes, Digital Monsters." "Why, I thought they went out of style _years_ ago. Hm hm hm..." "Just tell me if you've seen any." "Why... no. I can't say that I have." "Ummm hmmm..."

The headmaster gave us the OK to install cameras in her room so we could track her. So, we did. That night, at 10:35 PM, we hit something. Two boys came into her room. One, an African-American, the other a native Austrian. They made an indication that they'd be meeting in the school cafeteria. We quickly switched to the cafeteria camera feed. The three entered and sat down at a table. Soon, Heather pulled out a set of playing cards and fanned them out with the ranks facing the boys. The African-American (who we assume was Lance) picked out a card. Suddenly, someone else entered from thin air. Gary, Thomas, and I watched from the security office. It was a creature that looked like a wizard. He carried two staffs with him and had a hat with a top that looked like flames. I looked it up on my iC. "I think I got something. 'FlaWizardmon, Armor Champion level. A Demon Man Digimon that uses the power of flame.'" "Excellent. We better rush down there," Thomas advised. So, Gary and I rushed towards the cafeteria.

The door was left unlocked, so we made it inside. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Gary shouted as I turned on the lights. The two boys, the girl, and the Digimon stopped. "Well well, if it isn't two of the Neon Boys," Heather sneered. "You know, you're an excellent liar, and a dominatrix as well. Stringing the hearts of these two boys along," I growled. "My, what big teeth you have," she cooed. "Enough of this!" I barked. I unclipped my iC and pointed it with the lens toward them and the actual device towards my side. "Veemon..." I pointed the device out. "_Realize_!" Veemon came out of the device in a stream of data and landed on the ground, feet first. Gary did the same with his device, but brought his down from above his head instead. "Tentomon... _realize_!" They both got ready for battle. "Oooh, I spy with my little eye something that's gonna get whooped in a matter of minutes," Veemon taunted. The flaming wizard stood there, brooding. The two boys went charging in after them with switchblades. Veemon blocked Lance's attack, while Tentomon used Super Shocker like a broad taser on Sven. "Magical Ignition!" FlaWizardmon called as he fired blue flames from his fingertips. It missed us but hit a wood wall. That, of course, started a fire. He started running off. "Gary and I'll stay here and make sure nothing happens to the girl," Tentomon said. Veemon and I nodded as we rushed off to follow the culprit.

We made it outside to the school courtyard. FlaWizardmon stood on one side, Veemon and I stood on the other. "All right, tell us what you know," I ordered. "Fine. If you jokers must know, I work for the girl, Heather. She was bored and wanted to test her two boy toys, so I developed the game. It involved 14 cards; a complete suit plus the Joker. Heather assigned various petty crimes and pranks, along with point values. The higher the rank, the higher the stakes. The highest of them all was the Joker, worth 500 big points. The task... to set fire to the entire school." We gasped at that. "That's the most sadistic game that's ever been described to me!" I called. "I wouldn't expect you goody-two shoes to understand." Just then, Heather entered, and was she mad. "You just had to taser my boyfriend, didn't you?" she asked. "That wasn't me, that was my brother." "Heather, I'm in a bit of a tough spot here. I need some of your energy." He tossed her his blue staff, which she caught. She gained a wicked smile on her face. "Sure thing, my _handsome wizard_." She raised the staff high, and she started glowing blue. That blue glow transferred from her to FlaWizardmon.

"Holy smokes, that's DigiSoul. Ready, Veemon?" I unclipped my iC again and got in position. So did he. "Ready!"

[Standard DigiSoul/Digivolution BGM: "Where's the Walrus?" by The Alan Parsons Project]

I thrust my open right hand to the side, allowing the DigiSoul to ignite. "DigiSoul..." I brought my hand back in and slammed it on top of the device. "_Charge_!" Then I took my right hand off it, balled it into a fist, and threw my right arm back while pointing the screen at Veemon. He lit up and started growing.

"Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!" "Perhaps I didn't introduce myself. Officer Greg Logan... Digimon Data Squad! And you, FlaWizardmon, are under arrest!" FlaWizardmon laughed this off as the battle began.

"Hammer Punch!" Veedramon powered up his fist and launched a punch at the wizard, but he was too slow. It did put a nice dent in the wall. The wizard used his red staff to shoot off rapid-fire blasts of flame, to which my partner quickly shielded his eyes. I heard a faint voice. "Greg? Greg... come in." It came from my pocket, and it sounded like Thomas. I checked in there and found my earpiece. Silly me, I forgot to put it in. I loaded it in my right ear. "This is Greg. Over." "Why didn't you put that in your ear in the first place?" Thomas sternly asked. "Eh... because I didn't think about it," I sheepishly answered. "Hahhhhhh... well next time, you'll know. I'm picking up fire readings from the cafeteria. I'm on my way out now." "Good. I'll try to contact Gary." As if right on cue, Gary joined us, helping the two boys along with Tentomon's help. Soon, Thomas joined us. "Keep going, Veedramon!" I cheered. It should've worked out in our favor. Veedramon was larger than FlaWizardmon, but the latter was so much faster than the former. "Magnum Punch!" Veedramon went for a punch, and seemingly connected, but it didn't work. I checked the girl. It seemed the more exhausted FlaWizardmon got, the more energy he drained from her. She screamed bloody murder, but she still held onto the staff. I rushed over to her. "Drop the staff," I instructed. "Oh... you'd want me to... do that, wouldn't you?" she asked. "It's obvious you're in pain, so just let go. If you don't, he might kill you." "I'm too... smart for that... gaaah!" That last hit was too much, so she let go. She stared at her hands in horror. They were covered with burn marks. "Looks like you got your fingers burned." Suddenly, the flow stopped going and Veedramon had a chance. "Cutting Shoot!" He used his claws to create multiple flying blades of wind that cut away at the wizard, causing him to drop his staff. He dropped like a brick, leaving my partner to slash away at him in order for the wizard to be converted to a DigiEgg. Thomas promptly collected the egg and ran off with it while the sprinklers activated. We later called an ambulance and the police.

It was about 11:45 when we got back to base. Zeller looked very pleased. "That was excellent teamwork, especially between partner and Digimon. I commend you all, but I do have a bit of advice for you, Gregory," she said. "Oh?" "Make sure you put your earpiece in next time." I saluted her and took the advice graciously.

We were back in civilian clothes and home by 12:30. "What a rush!" Gary marveled. "Yeah... and to think, we'll be doing this in Japan in a couple of weeks," I added. Thomas was as steady as a rock, and just as cheerful. "Now steady, you two. You got lucky that time. You may not on your next one. Never forget that."

The next day, we got an update on Heather Mallarti and her two boyfriends. They'd both been suspended from school and arrested.

* * *

This chapter was inspired by and based on a 1969 episode of _Hawaii Five-O _entitled "**The Joker's Wild, Man, Wild!**" written by Jack Turley.

If you like The Alan Parsons Project as much as I do, you should look for the track "You're Gonna Get Your Fingers Burned" and play that during the Veedramon/FlaWizardmon fight.

If you've been wondering where Marcus is by now, he'll be here next chapter. Don't worry, folks, I'll introduce Greg and Gary to the whole DATS Japan crew (with the notable exception of Yoshi, but you'll see why next chapter). My only question is Marcus' first impression of the two. Obviously, he and Thomas will not get along. What are your thoughts?

If you have any other questions or comments, then please let me know. Thanks.


	6. MB 1: Alive and Kicking

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

MusicBreak 1

"Alive and Kicking"

Written by Mick MacNeil, Jim Kerr, and Charlie Burchill

Performed by Unanalyzable Psyches [Greg Logan, Gary Logan, Veemon, Tentomon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon] and the Vienna Radio Symphony Orchestra [Cornelius Meister, conductor]

Lead Vocals by Greg Logan [Doug Erholtz]

Backing Vocals by Kari Kamiya [Lara Jill Miller]

Special Appearance by Julie Andrews as Maria

* * *

_The scene opens as we go past the Alps and towards a pasture, much like the opening scene in "The Sound of Music". As we come closer and closer to that famous hill, we find Maria twirling around in general as the music comes up..._

_Maria:_

_**The hills are alive...**_

"_Excuse me!" Just then, Greg and the others come in dressed in their normal clothes with their instruments as "The Sound of Music" stops. "Um, Ms. __Kutschera, we have this hill reserved for a few hours." He shows her the permit. "If you don't mind, would you please go to some other hill?" "But I was just about to do my big number about the hills being __**alive **__with..." "Yes, ma'am. The Sound of Music. We know. We're about to create some ourselves. If you'd like to stay, we'd appreciate it." Veemon joins the two. "Of course, you should know that the other nuns are singing trash behind your back," he says. This surprises and shocks her, as she goes down the hill toward Nonnberg Abbey. "Hmm... I guess that's how you solve a problem like Maria," Greg says. _

_Moments later, the music starts. We've got Tentomon and Gary on synth, Thomas on bass, Veemon on electric guitar, and Gaomon on drums. The camera sweeps around the band to get all the scenery._

_Greg:_

_**You turn me on, you lift me up  
Like the sweetest cup I share with you  
You lift me up, don't you ever stop, I'm here with you  
Now it's all or nothing  
'Cause you said you'll follow through  
You follow me, and I, I, I follow you **_

_Scenery of __Lake Fuschl alternates with the backing vocalist, Kari Kamiya, who hasn't changed much since we saw her last. As the camera zooms up, we see the faces of our band. They're _

_Band/Kari:_

_**What you gonna do when things go wrong? **__**  
**__**What you gonna do when it all cracks up? **__**  
**__**What you gonna do when the love burns down? **__**  
**__**What you gonna do when the flames go up? **__**  
**__**Who is gonna come and turn the tide? **__**  
**__**What's it gonna take**__**-**_

_Greg:_

_**to make a dream survive?**_

_Band/Kari:_

_**Who's got the touch-**_

_Greg:_

_**to calm the storm inside? **_

_Band/Kari:_

_**Who's gonna save you? **_

_Greg:_

_**Alive and Kicking  
Stay until your love is, Alive and Kicking  
Stay until your love is, until your love is, Alive **_

_As we segue into the second verse, the location shifts to __Mirabell Gardens, overlooking the horse fountain. _

_Greg:_

_**Oh you lift me up to the crucial top, so I can see  
Oh you lead me on, till the feelings come  
And the lights that shine on  
But if that don't mean nothing  
Like if someday it should fall through  
You'll take me home where the magic's from  
And I'll be with you **_

_And looking on with interest is __Max Detweiler, the local impresario. He comes up to the band and offers them a chance at the Salzburg Music Festival. Unfortunately, someone has also planted a bomb nearby._

_Band/Kari:_

_**What you gonna do when things go wrong? **__**  
**__**What you gonna do when it all cracks up? **__**  
**__**What you gonna do when the love burns down? **__**  
**__**What you gonna do when the flames go up? **__**  
**__**Who is gonna come and turn the tide? **__**  
**__**What's it gonna take**__**-**_

_Greg:_

_**to make a dream survive?**_

_Band/Kari:_

_**Who's got the touch-**_

_Greg:_

_**to calm the storm inside?**_

_Veemon notices the bomb and urges them away from it, just as it's about to go off._

_Gary/Veemon:_

_**Don't say goodbye **__**  
**__**Don't say goodbye **__**  
**__**In the final seconds who's gonna save you?**_

_And it does go off, in a magnificent explosion. The band makes sure everyone is OK. The scene quickly changes to the band preparing for the festival. _

_Greg:_

_**Oooh, Ohhhhh, Alive and Kicking  
oh, stay until your love is, love is, Alive and Kicking  
Oooh, Ohhhhh, Alive and Kicking  
Oh, stay until your love is, love is, Alive and Kicking **_

_A few days go by until the night of the big Salzburg Music Festival, located at the __Felsenreitschule__theatre__. The band is dressed in traditional Austrian costume, much like the Von Trapp family was on that fateful night. In the orchestra pit, we have the __Vienna Radio Symphony Orchestra with Cornelius Meister as conductor. The orchestra comes in with the band soon after Tentomon plays his keyboard solo and the drums start up again. Kari comes in and vocalizes at random. _

_Greg:_

_**Oooh, Ohhhhh, Alive and Kicking  
Stay until your love is, Alive and Kicking  
Ohhhhh, ba-da-da-da, ba-ba-da-da-da**_

_**Ba-ba-da ohh ohh, ba da ohh ohh**_

_**ba-da-da-da, ba-ba-da-da-da**_

_**Ba-ba-ohh ohh ohh, ba da ohh ohh**_

_**ba-da-da-da, ba-ba-da-da-da**_

_**Ba-ba-da ohh ohh, ba da ohh ohh**_

_The band soon joins in as they pick it up. _

_Greg:_

_**Stay until your love is Alive and Kicking **_

_**Stay until your love is Alive and Kicking **_

_This continues until the music fades. As it ends, the audience applauds, the group bows, and then goes back stage where they run into Maria and the Von Trapp family. They smile and walk on._

* * *

Maria's real name is indeed Maria Augusta Kutschera. Max Detweiler is a fictional character.

All right, the reason I did this one was because I grew up on _The Sound of Music. _My family still has a tape of the one time NBC aired the entire thing. Of course, that tape is corroding away due to age, I think. I wanted to do something with that film because it is so iconic and the scenery is so beautiful. I've never been there, but still.

The reason I chose Kari as a backup vocalist was because in the original music video by Simple Minds, the band was accompanied by this black American vocalist named Robin Clark. She joined them for their 1985 _Once Upon a Time_ album and tour. I didn't know who she was, so I decided to go for Kari instead. I thought it was a nice touch, because I am a Takari (T.K./Kari) fan.

So the question that must be on your mind right now is, "Will we hear more of LJM in this fanfic?" First off, you're reading this so the voices are in your head. Second, I'd like to ship Greg with someone. It could be Anya, it could be either of the Miniskirt Police, who knows? Keep reading, fellow Tamers. ___Awaken in my fist, my Digisoul!_


	7. Chapter 4: Double or Nothing

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 4: Double or Nothing

Anya

Greetings again, comrades. That's a fancy way of saying, "What's up?" This is Anya again, and it seems Lalamon and I have once again been thrust into adventure. In early 2009, I received an e-mail from an organization known as the Digital Accident Tactics Squad. They offered me a paid internship with them. If I turned them down, someone would come by to take Lalamon away. So, I signed up, much to the dismay of my family. My partner and I relocated to Minato, Japan and moved into a nearby apartment complex owned by DATS. I found the wardrobe to my liking, although it was a bit tight. Oh well. I reported directly to Commander Richard Sampson and his partner, Kudamon. It seems I'm not the only one, as Henry was enlisted as well. Rika left for New York with Renamon in 2008 in order to pursue a career on Broadway. We still keep in touch. When I was drafted, she had just scored a role in _Wicked.* _Kazu and Guardromon managed to escape, but I have not heard back from Kenta or Takato. Jeri never did meet up with Leomon again, but she seemed to be her normal self after 5 years of therapy. Suzie and Lopmon work here as well, while Ed and Coronamon work in the African branch. Such is their lot. I have other things to keep me busy here.

My latest concern was Marcus Damon, our newest recruit. He's a 14-year-old hot-headed street fighter who got into an altercation with a Digimon we had been tracking. This Digimon was of the Agumon species, we assigned him a code name of "Raptor One". This particular one was unique in that he wore red training bracers on his hands. His voice also closely matched that of my friend Takato Matsuki before he hit puberty. I gave him the private nickname of "Takatomon".* Marcus immediately took responsibility for "Raptor One" and managed to get his hands on a Digivice iC. With that, he charged his DigiSoul and Digivolved "R1" to GeoGreymon, a subspecies of Greymon. They defeated the threat, converting it into a DigiEgg. Comm. Sampson thought it a fluke and tried to put Agumon in the machine with the egg. The two escaped, leaving me to track them down the next day. After another battle, Marcus decided to join us. We quickly fitted him for a uniform, and I must say he looks good in orange. However, we've discovered one flaw. His DigiSoul only ignites when he connects a punch on an enemy. I am working with him on this.

* * *

Greg

We celebrated Gary's birthday with a huge Sachertorte cake. That's a chocolate torte with chocolate icing and filled with apricot jam served fresh with freshly beaten, lightly sweetened cream. Dang, it was good. It was like an epiphany in my mouth. Training went very well, and soon, it was time to leave Austria. Zeller sent us off with a speech which I will not dare repeat, it's so generic.

We took Thomas' private plane to Japan. When we got on board, Thomas passed out reports in Japanese. He later realized his mistake and asked for English copies, which we got.

When we arrived in Japan, we moved into his private mansion in Minato. Needless to say, I have always relied on the kindness of foreigners.* The next day, we got dressed in our DATS uniforms and took a limo to headquarters in Minato. Anya and Henry were already there, and I couldn't wait to see them. We made a quick stop by a train station. Apparently, three young men had seen a Digimon, and it was up to us to make sure they didn't remember it. Thomas used his neuralyzer on them. "Pursue... and secure. Let's go. Gaomon?" Gaomon opened the door and walked out. "Sir yes sir." "Hey, you want us to come out as well?" I offered. "No, you stay here. This shouldn't take long." He shut the door. Within 5 minutes, the two came back with an egg.

The building was flanked on both sides by brown marble. We drove into a tunnel that led to a parking garage. After our identities were verified, we were greeted at the front entrance by a tall, young, Chinese young man with dirty black hair. He wore the same uniform I was wearing, except he had a blue jacket instead of a green one. "Hey! Wong!" "Hey yourself," he answered. We greeted each other. "Henry, it's good to see you," I said. "You too, Greg. I see you've changed a bit." "Oh yeah yeah, Tom here got me working in the gym boxing." Gary and Henry fist bumped. "Hey." "Good seeing you again, Hank." "Oh this is great! We'll have to catch up some time," I said. We walked on toward the main war room. "By the way, I just got my 3rd level black belt," Henry casually noted. "Sweet!"

* * *

Anya

Marcus walked in, exhausted. He flopped in his chair backwards, leaning toward the back. "I am exhausted. Whew!" I attempted to comfort him. "Do not worry your head, Marcus. You didn't let us down. No one here thought you could do it anyway." Kamemon came by with a tray of organic tea. Just then, the door opened, and in walked a young man with blonde hair and a blue uniform carrying a DigiEgg. "Mission complete," he said as he gently delivered the egg. "Digimon secured." Marcus took notice. "Hey! Who are you, blondie?" he asked indignantly. That caused a roar from the Miniskirt Police, Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirakawa. This pair of friends was so aptly named because they wore miniskirts. They were each partnered with a silent PawnChessmon and did everything together. One might swear they were twins. "Thomas is back!" they cheered as they ran up toward him. "When did you get in?" Miki asked. "This is such a pleasant surprise!" Megumi chimed in. They giggled. Just then, someone else entered. "Helloooooooo..." My eyes lit up. "Gregorivich!" I ran towards Greg, he ran towards me, and we hugged. "Anya! Oh, it's so good to see you. Let me get a good look at you." He whistled. "My, how the rose blooms." I giggled at that.

* * *

Greg

After I'd said my hellos to Anya, I noticed the two girls crowding around Thomas. One was a blonde and the other had black hair. I turned up the charm. "Hello, ladies," I said. "Huh?" the blonde asked. "Who are you?" "Greg Logan, at your service. And who might you two be?" They ignored me. Eh, maybe it was a bad time. I looked around and saw another young man with an Agumon. My eyes widened. The Agumon had red straps on his hands. "Is that an Agumon?" I asked, approaching it. "Whoa whoa whoa..." The young man stood up and barred the way. "Before you get to my employee, you gotta get through me." "Greg Logan, from Atlanta. Guy in the crimson over there's my little brother Gary. Hey, you must be an Agumon." "Uh... boss, why is he staring at me like that?" the Agumon asked. "Wait a sec... you sound just like Takato. Your voice sounds just like Takato! Oh my goodness. Hey Henry! Did you know this guy's Agumon sounds just like Takato?" "Um, yeah I did," he answered. The young man shoved me aside and got up close to Thomas. He pounded his fist on the desk. "Hey you! When we talk, you listen!" he shouted. Thomas, cool as a melon, turned and just stared at him. "Well, you wanna start something?" the young man continued, getting in a fighting stance.

Thomas just brushed him aside and walked on toward an older man wearing sunglasses, a longcoat, and a white scarf. He saluted. "Commander Sampson, sir! Thomas H. Norstein. I arrived yesterday from DATS Austria ready to report for duty." He looked back toward me, as I rushed toward the scene. I stood erect and gave him the salute the S.P.D. Rangers gave to Doggie Cruger, elbowing Thomas with my left elbow. "Officer Gregory T. Logan, from Atlanta, Georgia. Reporting for duty, SIR!" I turned my head and tried to catch Gary's attention. He quickly rushed to the scene and gave the same salute. "Officer Gary H. Logan, also from Atlanta, sir!" The commander sat down. "All right, maybe there are a few things you did not know. I am Commander Richard Sampson, head of DATS Japan. I will be your direct supervisor. I don't take crap from anyone. You've been trained in the Data Squad culture, you should be prepared for someone like me. We are not going to go tip-toeing through the tulips, gentlemen. We are at war and the enemy is rogue Digimon. You are here to protect and serve both worlds. Do I make myself clear?" We nodded. "Sir yes sir!" I stepped forward. "Permission to speak, sir!" "Oh knock it off already. Permission granted." "What's that ferret doing on your neck, sir?" The ferret spoke. "My name is _Kudamon_, and I am the commander's Digimon partner." My jaw dropped. "I may look like a scarf, but I assure you I'm much more powerful," he continued. "I should've known better, sir." I stepped back in line and Comm. Sampson sat down. "It's good to have you here." Thomas stepped forward. "I spent most of the flight reading your most recent reports. It seems there have been an unusually large number of Digimon appearances lately."

* * *

Anya

Miki and Megumi were holding onto each other ecstatically. "He's so on top of things!" Megumi cooed. "He so is!" Marcus started coughing and clearing his throat loudly. "Hmmm... so do you think these large numbers can overwhelm the Data Squad?" Sampson asked. "No, sir. But of course, it depends on having the right team in place," Thomas answered. "And if you don't mind us saying so, sir, I'm ready!" Greg added. Sampson turned to him. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you look a little too trigger-happy." "Thank you, sir." Marcus coughed even louder, getting closer to Thomas' ear. "Permission to offer the coughing young man next to Thomas a Ricola, sir," Gary requested. Sampson shook his head. "Oh, go ahead and introduce yourself, Marcus." "Huh? Grrrrr... Say WHAT!? Why doesn't HE introduce himself to ME? I'm the one with seniority, even though it's only 3 days. Who does he think he is anyway?" He turned to Thomas. "Look, kid, Agumon and I are the top fighters around here so don't you forget it!" Sampson merely nodded. "You are completely out of line. Marcus, Thomas is your superior. Heel." Marcus did a double take in sheer shock. I just laughed. "Oh yes, now I remember. Comrade Marcus, Thomas was part of the Japanese division until six months ago, working to control Digimon and assisting in the implementation of transfer devices. We were having production problems, but Thomas discovered the flaw in the operating system within an hour," I explained. He looked dumbfounded. "What? You mean I have to take orders from him?" "And believe me, it's no picnic," Greg added. "It's no surprise, Thomas graduated from the Stockholm Royal University of Science when he was only 13. He's a genius," Megumi said. "Genius?!" "That's just the beginning, he's also part of a prominent family in Austria. A real life Prince Charming!" And that set the two off giggling again. "As for Thomas' partner Gaomon, his abilities in battle are unmatched among all the Digimon partners at DATS. They are easily the best team we have," Kudamon went on.

"Now I suppose you want to find out about me, right... um, Marcus?" Greg asked. "That's my name, don't wear it out," Marcus sneered. "Boy, you are a _friendly _one, aren't you? Well I'll tell you anyway. In early 2002, Veemon and I came to Japan from the Digital World. With Henry here and our other friends, we took on the D-Reaper and saved the world. Veemon and I Biomerged to become the invincible Imperialdramon!" He roared in an impression of Veemon's Mega form, then laughed. "Don't worry, I don't have my D-Arc with me. I'm probably on the same level you are. But think about it, if it wasn't for me, you might not be alive." "Huh, I see. You're nothing but a has-been trying to claw his way back up the food chain." "Better to be a has-been than a never-was, son." "Grrrrr! Well then put up or shut up!" Greg just stared at him. "...Have you ever considered anger management?"

"Commander, please allow me to say a few words about the new recruit Marcus," Thomas cut in. "Huh?" "Based on my first impression, I feel he could never benefit DATS in any way." "Hah? TAKE THAT BACK!" "See? I recommend he be dismissed at once." "Say that to my face. Look me in the eye... if you think you have the guts!" So, Thomas turned towards him. "Very well. You and your partner are not suited to serve here at DATS." "Awww lay off him, Tom," Greg said. "Thomas!" I protested. "Well tough guy?" Marcus taunted. "Let him have it, boss!" Agumon urged. Marcus clenched his fist and went in for a punch, but Thomas blocked it with his hand. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me with your weak fighting skills. How truly pathetic."

* * *

Greg

Once again, Thomas was proving what I already knew to be true. He had the capacity to be a total smug jerk. Of course, this hot-headed guy Marcus was asking for it. I tried to step in, hoping it wouldn't be my folly and also hoping to impress the girls. I was feeling particularly brave that day. "Step aside, Thomas," I said. I decided to give him the old "T.K. vs. Ken" routine. "Let me ask you something, Marcus. Don't you think it's time you gave up on this little charade? It's getting old." Not surprisingly, he fired his fist towards me, but I was ready. All those boxing drills had payed off because I grabbed his fist. "When you can't think of anything to say, do you always resort to fighting?" I asked. "Don't waste your breath, Greg. Guys like him will never learn," Gary said. I let go of his fist, which proved to be a big mistake because he sucker punched me in the gut with his other fist. "Ooooh!" I took the hit. "You can let him have it now, Tom!" "Oh yeah? And what kind of fighting skills does Your Highness have, you royal jerk!?" "You don't want to find out." "_Oh yeah? _Well I think you're nothing but talk! Care to do your talkin' in the ring, big mouth?" Thomas just stared at him. "As you wish."

Moments later, we arranged to have the fight in the DATS gym. They would be fighting by the Marquess of Queensberry rules. I wrapped Thomas' hands up just like how he had taught me. "OK, you're the most powerful fighter in the world. This guy is nothing but hot air. You see this?" I pointed to his bicep. "Pure steel with the strength of the Austrian Alps. Now I want you to go in there and visualize your sister. Pretend this guy spit in your sister's face and gave her a bad time. You want to punch this mother-" "Greg... as much as I appreciate it, I don't need the pep talk." "Hmmmm..." "Don't worry. This guy will get everything that is coming to him." I slipped the gloves on his hands, laced them, and patted him on the back. "Let's hope so."

The two entered the ring. It seems Marcus forgot his helmet. Anya held it up. "Put on your headgear," she suggested. "Keep it! I'm not wearin' any if he's not wearing his!" He growled as he inserted his mouthguard. Thomas did the same. "Oh well, good luck. Protect yourself." "From what?"

Veemon acted as ringside announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLEEEE! In this corner..." He pointed to Marcus' corner. "The incredible loud mouth who sucker punched my best friend; Marcus, 'Fireballllllllllllll' DAMON!" He pointed to Thomas' corner. "And in this corner, an Olympic-level boxer, the toast of 2 continents, the _Sultan_ of Salzberg, Thomas 'The Chessmaster' NORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSTEINNNNNNN!" If there's one thing I love about Veemon, it's his enthusiasm. Agumon and Lalamon sat by the ring, while Tentomon took over as referee. Gary and Gaomon shared responsibility of managing Thomas. I also sat by the bell, launching into my best Howard Cosell impression. "Hello everyone, this is Gregory Logan telling it like it is. The match is sure to be an epic one, and this reminds me of a movie. Is it East versus West, or man against man? Can any nation stand alone?" "Go, boss! Fight hard!" Agumon cheered as Lalamon rang the bell.

I started doing commentary. "And here comes Marcus with a running punch, but he misses!" "Bad tactics. Putting all your faith in your power," Thomas stated through his mouthguard. "Oh yeah?" The loudmouth went up for an upper cut, but was denied. "What made you join DATS in the first place?" Thomas asked. I got out of the voice and facepalmed. "I don't believe this..." I groaned. "Huh? It's so I could meet guys like you!" He went for another swing. "Seriously." Anya crossed her arms. "He means he wanted fight strong guys like you," she explained. "Not him..." Then Thomas punched him in the gut! The Pigeon Sisters* Miki and Megumi cheered and ran in place while holding onto each other. "What a bad reason to join. DATS has an important mission to carry out. Every member has an obligation to give everything they have to the success of that mission." Marcus clenched his abs. "Keep talkin'. Act so big..." The fight continued for another few seconds, but then The Chessmaster called checkmate on him and punched him right in the eye, knocking the mouthguard out. He went down to the floor, and the Pigeon Sisters rejoiced. Tentomon started counting. "One... two... three... four... five..." It didn't look like he was going to get up. "Six... seven... eight... nine... ten! We have a winner by decision." He held up the Chessmaster's arm. "The winner, and still champion, Thomas 'The Chessmaster' Norstein!" Lalamon rang the bell again and DATS' answer to Betty and Veronica were elated. "Vulgar and rude people, have no place at DATS," Thomas stated. Just then, Marcus slowly got back up on his feet. "Hey Thomas! Where ya going? The sound of hearing yourself talk driving you away?" This guy really was a glutton for punishment. "The match is over." "What match? This is a serious fight, and you can't leave until it's over!" Then he charged towards him, caught him unaware, and gave him a shiner. Miki and Megumi screamed and gasped. I was a bit shocked myself. He got up though. "Sorry 'bout that. Why don't you run along and catch up with Sampson? Maybe you can read a report together," he taunted. I quickly ran to see what was happening. "You already lost," I reminded him. "Keep quiet, unless you want a second helping." The two went at it again. There they were, two indomitable spirits, fighting it out. I tried to break it up. "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" I asked.

He would, and he did. "At least he took off my glasses... ohhhhh..." "That is what we call tempting fate," Anya said. She cleaned off my bruises and treated them, then went to work on Marcus. "That guy..." "You're lucky the match ended when it did. His records show that he's defeated numerous Olympic champions." "Whoop-de-doo. I routinely beat the toughest guy at Minato High School." "And are you proud of that?" I asked him. "You really are a glutton for punishment, aren'tcha?" "Silence, you two. Marcus, I'm not impressed by your bragging and Thomas isn't even in the room." Marcus growled as Thomas entered the room with Gaomon.

Just then, the lights flashed red as an alarm went off. Megumi ran to her computer and checked it. "Commander! There are Digimon signs in Area B82!" she reported. Miki was on it as well. "Beginning Digimon analysis. Transferring to monitor." Soon, a basic display of the Digimon appeared on the monitor. "Looks like... DemiMeramon," the commander observed. "Multiple Digimon signatures! And they're increasing!" Megumi cried in panic. "Rapidly too. 36, 48, 62, almost 100!" "A DemiMeramon can regenerate itself over and over again, multiplying hundreds of times in as little as half an hour. Apparently the area wasn't sealed off earlier," Kudamon said. Marcus got up and looked like he had just unleashed a demon on the whole city. "Something on your mind... Marcus?" He gulped. "And now, the DemiMeramon has been left alone to multiply at will." "Sir! Allow us to handle this!" Thomas volunteered. "We'll get it done," Gaomon added. I stood up and gave the Space Patrol Delta salute. "SIR! Permission to join them?" "Put your elbow down, Gregory, and salute like a decent person." I gave the proper military salute. "Yes sir!" "HEY! That's _our_ case!" Marcus objected. "That's right!" Agumon echoed. "Are you 100 percent sure you can secure the DemiMeramon without screwing it up this time?" Thomas asked. "You bet! And we'll do it with style too!" Thomas didn't look convinced. "No, I'll go." They walked on. "You two can't handle that many alone without help." "We'll be fine." They walked through the door.

Marcus and Agumon started running to join them. "Stop right there! This time, Thomas and Gaomon are the best team," Sampson stated. "Then what does that make us!?" "Yeah!" "That's a direct order." "The two of you should observe how Thomas and Gaomon operate," Kudamon coldly added. "Anya, I want you and Lalamon to go assist." Anya saluted as she and her partner ran off to join them. Sampson turned towards me. "As for you, I think you run your mouth too much, which is a sign of lack of self-control. I'd put you in the same level of liability as Marcus." "What!?" "You heard me. Until you learn to cool your jets and gain a little humility, I'm not sending you out there. Gary, I'm sending you and Tentomon to assist." Gary saluted. "Sir yes sir. Come on, Tentomon! It's showtime!" "Outstanding!" The two went off. "Oh great, sir, you might as well have signed my death warrant," I said, staring at Marcus. "You two are going to settle your differences," Kudamon replied. Marcus looked shocked. "With him?! He's just as smug as Prince Charming!" "Smug?" "I could use a bunch of other words, _pal!_" "At least I didn't outright ignore you!" "You were making Agumon uncomfortable!" Sampson had enough. "SILENCE!" There was a long moment of silence. "Both of you pay attention to the level of teamwork. Until you can achieve that, you'll never advance! **Do I make myself clear?**" My face went into a state of panic. "Uhhhhh... SIR YES SIR!" "Suckup," Marcus muttered. Megumi was nice enough to upload the live footage to the big screen.

* * *

Thomas

Ah, it's so nice to be home in Japan. I spent some time with Anya before I left to train the Logans and I found a great number of similarities. She and I come from similar backgrounds, we both have sisters, and we are at about the same level intellectually. I also find her quite attractive, but I have elected not to make these feelings known at this time. Besides, as far as I understand, she and Greg have much more of a history. Who am I to step in?

When we arrived, there were a large number of DemiMeramon. I parked by the curb and we got out. "Gaomon, now," I directed. "Yes sir." He got ready to strike. "Initiate Plan A!" "Double Backhand!" He unleashed a strike while spinning that generated a tornado. That tornado deflected a trio of fireball attacks. The DemiMeramon trio flew back while I prepared for Plan A-2. I snapped my fingers on my right hand. "Plan A-2! DigiSoul... Charge!" I quickly positioned my hand on top of the sensor, then thrust it toward Gaomon. This triggered the Digivolution. "Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon!"

"Implement plan!" I ordered. "Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon released a powerful vortex of wind from his mouth in one breath. That sucked in a large group, quickly converting them to DigiEggs.

Moments later, Anya packed the last of them. "Great teamwork, as always!" I checked the time. "3 minutes and 10 seconds. We beat our old record by under a minute." "Sir, yes, sir," Gaomon agreed emphatically. Just then, something came in over the earpiece. "DemiMeramon in Area B17."

* * *

Greg

"It's as if Thomas and Gaomon never left," Sampson said. I stayed quiet for 3 minutes and 10 seconds, a new record. "That's our Thomas for you," Miki cooed. "His reflexes are lightning fast! And he's cute!" "Would you two please stop gushing over him? He's not that cool! I should know, I spent 2 months with the guy!" I attempted to defend myself. Kudamon turned to Marcus and Agumon. "You see? There's a huge difference between your team and Thomas and Gaomon's team," he said. That only made Marcus angrier as he ran off. "Boss? Wait for me!" Agumon called as he ran after him. This was our big chance. "Commander Sampson, sir! If he's going to ignore protocol, I might as well too." Sampson didn't say anything, and neither did the ferret. "Come on, Veemon. We can't let Tom have all the fun," I said as we ran off. "Right! Let's do this!" Veemon cheered.

We raced to a nearby cruiser and got in. Moments later, we caught up with them. They were with this old man with a hibachi grill fanning the fire to barbecue a fish. "Ya know, maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut," Veemon said out of the blue. "Huh?" "I think I get what Sampson was saying, ya know? You really put your foot in it today. You were just so eager to one-up everyone that you got carried away. That's why you got that shiner and a blow to the gut. I guess what I'm saying is that you don't have to respond to everything. Sometimes the coolest thing to do... is to say nothing and just smile knowingly." "Yeah... I guess you're right." Just then, Sampson came over the earpiece. "Thomas, Digimon signs in Area B42." "What? That's where they keep the gas tanks," Thomas gasped. I turned to Veemon. "Gas tanks?!" we asked in unison. I activated the earpiece. "I'm on it," I said. "Leave everything to me," Marcus came in. "Stay away!" Thomas urged. "Pipe down! I can be there in 3 minutes!" "We can get there..." "_Greg?" _Veemon interrupted. "What?" "You're doing it again." I sighed. "All right, Marcus. You can have it," I grumbled. I rolled down the window and whistled at him. He turned around, and I gave him a big thumbs up. He seemed surprised, but then returned it and went on with Agumon hot on his trail. I did a 3-point turn and brought the cruiser back into the garage. "Veemon, I hope you're happy. You just talked me out of some action." "Hey, at least Thomas isn't having all the fun," he shrugged. I sighed. "I wonder if this is how T.K. felt at the beginning of season 2." I resolved not to give up hope in another battle, and got out of the car.

"I think you made a wise move," Kudamon said upon our entrance. "Who asked you?" I shot back.

* * *

Marcus

'Sup everybody? This is Marcus. I saw that old man barbecue a fish. He gave me an idea and I was mulling it over in my brain. "Flames, as sparks can be blown out by the wind...But should they ever ignite...They won't go out so easily!" We made it to the gas tanks. "Agumon, use your Spitfire Blast!"

* * *

Greg

"What? Is he going to blow up the gas tanks?" "He can't!" Sampson shouted. "I told you this boy is nothing but trouble," Kudamon said. I decided to practice what Veemon preached. The others got all panicky, but now it was my turn to stay cool and smile at the whole thing. If Marcus succeeded, I would get the satisfaction of proving everyone wrong. If he blew himself up, that would mean less competition for me and I might become second in command. Either way, I'd be in for a great show. Sure enough, those blasts encouraged the three DemiMeramon to combine and Digivolve. "DemiMeramon Digivolve to... Meramon!" Just then, a turtle-like Digimon carrying a tray came up to Veemon and me. "Drinks?" he asked. "Sure, thank you," I said as we each took one. Then we went to search for a seat in the front row, wherever that may be. "And what do you think you're doing?" Kudamon asked. "Getting the best seat in the house, silly ferret."

"Hey hothead! Come on, do your worst!" Marcus taunted on the screen. I laughed. "Just like the old man said, a fire can be blown out by the wind. But then again, you know what I always say..." He jumped up high just as the fiery Digimon prepared to attack. Seconds later, Marcus punched Meramon in the chin, generating a circle of orange DigiSoul and flame. "BOSS!" Agumon shouted. I just sat there, smiling. But surprisingly, the giant Meramon fell to the ground with Marcus landing on his feet. His DigiSoul was ignited in his hand. I spit out my drink. "You gotta fight fire with fire!" Marcus triumphantly declared. "Go, boss!" Marcus unclipped his iC from his necklace and got in position. "DigiSoul... CHARGE!"

"Agumon Digivolve to..." Agumon's Digivolution looked like what I expected. Sure, his head covering was much darker and the spike on his head was bigger, but it was Greymon. "GeoGreymon!" I spit out my drink again. "MEGA BURST!" GeoGreymon shouted as he fired off a huge flame. Luckily, it missed the gas tanks completely but hit Meramon spot on. Marcus raised his fist triumphantly. "All right!"

"He overpowered Meramon's flame. I didn't think he had it in him," Kudamon said in amazement. "All Digimon signs are gone from the area," Miki reported. "Marcus proved he could do it," Megumi continued. Sampson stood there with his arms crossed, satisfied. I put my glass down and smiled. "Ummmm hmmmmm..."

About 15 minutes later, the team came back. Thomas looked utterly miffed. "Just as I thought. You had no plan and no tactics. You just had raw power." Marcus shrugged. "Ha! For a genius, you're a real sore loser. I'll take my raw power over your tactics any day." "Just because you completed a mission with sheer luck doesn't mean..." "STOP FIGHTING NOW!" That shut them up. "Marcus, Thomas... from now on, you two will be partners. That is an order." They looked at each other in disgust, then turned away. I just stood there and smiled through the whole thing. Anya facepalmed. "Hoo boy..."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Rika scored a gig in _Wicked _just like her English voice actress, Melissa Fahn. In fact, that's why she was replaced by Brian Beacock (as Bokumon) in the last few dub episodes of _Digimon Frontier._

"Takatomon" ought to be obvious because in this season, Brian Beacock is the voice of Agumon and his Digivolutions.

The actual line is "**I have always depended on the kindness of strangers.**" It comes from the play and film _A Streetcar Named Desire _by Tennessee Williams.

The Pigeon Sisters (Cecily and Gwendolyn) are characters from the Neil Simon play _The Odd Couple. _They describe Miki and Megumi to a T (except for the whole sister part).

Oh, and part of that speech Greg gave in his Howard Cosell impression came from a song from the _Rocky IV _soundtrack that's used in this fanfic. Guess which one it is.

So, what do you think of it? Please let me know.


	8. Chapter 5: Data Drilling

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 5: Data Drilling

* * *

Greg

A few days went by, and I got used to life in DATS. After the incident with the DemiMeramon, I was partnered with Anya, with Gary to alternate between the two partnerships. When I wasn't on the case, I was composing in-house copy, in addition to whatever schoolwork my community college sent me. Unfortunately, the only copies of Microsoft Office they had were in Japanese, so I had to teach myself that language. It helped that the keyboards have both Roman and hiragana characters on it, and that DATS uses Rosetta Stone software. I worked on it 3 hours a day, taking numerous breaks to stretch. I also had to get a Japanese driver's license. Thankfully, the written exam was in English.

DATS has their own food court, which is perfect because we're each given a ¥1,050 allowance for lunch. I usually try to get something different every day, but I'm really liking Ootoya. I can get a meal and shrimp special for ¥880. My usual crowd consisted of Gary, Henry, and Anya, plus the Digimon. Thomas usually ate with Sampson and the Miniskirt Police. Marcus and Suzie were usually at school. Oh, I should explain about Suzie. She had reunited with Lopmon around the same time the rest of us got our partners back, and at the age of 14, a lot had changed for the better. Her English had gotten better, and she stopped confusing r's with w's. She also let her hair grow out a bit.

One day, Anya and I got paired up with Marcus and Thomas. We had to keep our Digimon in our iCs because the cruisers DATS owns only seat 5. Agumon complained the whole time about being cramped in his. We realized our Digimon when we arrived at the scene. It was a city street with broken windows, damaged cars, and green slime. It smelled like a sewage tank. The first to complain was Marcus, as usual. "Ugh! Just look at this place. Slime everywhere! And that smell... gahh. So gross. My guess is that the Digimon we want is inside." "Wow, nothing ever gets past you, does it, boss?" Agumon asked. "OK, enough talking. We must move in quickly," Anya broke in.

We ended up chasing a Numemon. He made his way into the basement. As usual, Thomas wanted to come up with a plan. "Gaomon, guard the entrance." "Sir, yes sir." "Marcus and Agumon, you'll go to the other entrance. That way, he can't escape. Greg and Veemon, you'll go to the back door and corner him off." "Aww how come we always have to corner him off?" Veemon griped. "**Don't boss** **me!"** Marcus loudly protested. "The commander made us a team. We have to work together." "That doesn't mean you always get to make the plans. Come on, Agumon!" "Right!" The two sped off down the stairs. I just stood there with my arms crossed, smiling all the way. "Sorry, I'm siding with Marcus on this one. It seems you never allow any other input than your own," I said. That only set off his silent fury. "Need I remind you that I have more experience than you?" "Hmm... go follow your own plan." "Fine! We'll guard the other entrance. You stay here. Come on, Gaomon!" "Sir, yes, sir!" The two sped off. "Do you think they'll be OK?" Lalamon asked Anya in concern. "I don't know. I don't know what the commander was thinking, pairing those two off," Anya thought out loud. "Kinda reminds you of Rika and Henry, doesn't it?" I asked. "We should go help them," Veemon suggested. "I couldn't agree more, buddy. Let's go!" So, we ran off to help them.

We got there just in time to see Gaomon Double Backhand Agumon into the floor. That was followed by Numemon throwing green sludge at them. "Seed Blast!" Lalamon called as she shot explosive tree nuts from her mouth at the opponent. "Bullseye!" Anya shouted. The slug-like Digimon reverted back into a DigiEgg, which Anya picked up. "You two would be lost without us!" As usual, Marcus pointed the finger right at Thomas. "This guy got in my way!" "What a joke! My plan was flawless! It only failed because you didn't listen to me!" "Well I would listen to you, Thomas... if you ever had anything worthwhile to say!" "You jerk! No, make that you cocky jerk! You're just a snot-nosed amateur. You don't even know what you're doing!" My blood started boiling. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted. They stopped. "Now... let's get a few facts straight, shall we? Anya and I have had more experience than both of you put together. Heck, if it weren't for us, you might have become part of the D-Reaper's Jello salad. **We** should be leading **you**. Now I may not know that much about how this organization works, or even about DigiSoul, but I sure as shootin' know more about teamwork. Marcus, you're a snot-nosed hothead whose engines need to be put on ice. Thomas, **you're** an elitist know-it-all who doesn't let anyone else get a word in edgewise. Now you two either get your act together or I'm reporting both of you to Sampson. Do I make myself clear?" Thomas just gave me an icy stare. "Dummkopf..." he muttered. "What did you just call me?" "That's German for idiot, _sir_," Gaomon sneered. Anya just stared at Marcus. She said, "Don't make others suffer for your personal hatred."*

Later, Commander Sampson called. He ordered Thomas to take Marcus home. The ride to his house was silent. Even Veemon's corny jokes didn't get any reaction. It was a sad, sad ride. We stopped by his house. Marcus got out without even saying a word. Then he turned around and knocked on the window. Thomas lowered it. "Listen. Uh... thanks for the ride, OK?" "Well don't thank me. I just did it because the commander said to. He's probably hoping we'll become friends if we spend time together. Yeah, like that would ever happen." That only got him mad. "Well fine, I take it back then." "Marcus!" I heard another voice and looked out the other window. There was this little girl approaching the car. "Wow, check out the cool car!" "Go inside, Kristy," Marcus said. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Marcus?" she asked. "I would if he were my friend, but he's not." I lowered my window, and the girl started talking to Thomas "Just ignore him, that's what I always do. My name's Kristy." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Wanna come in? Mom's making tea." Just then, a woman came out of the house. I assume it was Mrs. Damon. "What's all the racket about?" she asked. "Nothing, Mom." "Marcus' friend drove him home." "Oh, well thanks very much, Mr. Marcus' Friend." He just stared at them. "We can go now," Thomas ordered. I waved out to them. "Nice to meet you!" I called out. The little girl Kristy waved. "Bye!" I brought myself in and raised the window. "Heh, cute kid. Huh? Hey Tom, what's wrong?" "Huh, family."

Dinner was a silent affair. Apparently, when a Norstein doesn't like you, he gives you the silent treatment. Heh, I was just glad he didn't kick me out of the house. The rest of the night was silent as far as Thomas was concerned. He just sat in his study listening to his Alan Parsons Project albums. All Gaomon ever said was "Sir yes sir". Any time I tried to get near Thomas, his Digimon growled at me.

At around 11:30, the butler turned on my bedroom light. "Huh? Huh? Wh-what's going... oh, it's you, Satochi." "The phone, sir." "The phone? What about it?" "It's for you." I got up and answered it. "Thank you... hello?" "Greg, this is Commander Sampson. We need you at headquarters forthwith. There's just been a Digimon sighting." "I'm guessing you want me to pass the phone to Norstein, huh sir?" "Of course!" "All right, chief." I covered my hand over the speaker. "**Hey Tom**! It's Commander Sampson!" I called down the hall. He didn't answer, so I uncovered my hand. "One moment." I put the phone down and went down the hall to the study. Then, I knocked on the door. "Go away." "Tom, it's the commander. There's just been a Digimon sighting." "First off, my name is Thomas. Thomas H..." "Norstein, I know, I know." He picked up the phone by his desk. "Haaah... Hello, Commander... All right... We'll be there shortly. Thank you." He hung up and turned off his CD player. "I just put my uniform in the laundry," I said. "They'll be another one waiting for you. Get your brother, we're going." I went back to the phone I had left there and hung up, then got dressed.

By 12 AM, we arrived. I made a quick stop in the dressing room to change into my spare uniform. By the time I got into the main war room, Anya and Thomas were already there. "Any reason for calling just before midnight, Commander sir?" I asked. Megumi sat by her computer, looking up the information. "Yes. We received a report of a bank break in. Energy signatures indicate a Digimon was involved." "More good news as always," Anya griped. "It's just as I thought. Digimon are appearing more frequently. We could be facing an epidemic," Sampson said. "A device was found at the scene that produces a signal which attracts Digimon," Megumi went on. "Hmmm... it couldn't be another Digivice, could it?" I asked. Thomas turned around and got up from his chair. "Of course not. Hacking into the bank's security system must have accidentally opened up a gate to the Digital World and a Digimon simply came through it." "Of course... the only questions are, which Digimon are they working with, and what are they getting it to do?" Gary asked.

Just then, something came up on the screen. "We've matched the energy signature to a Digimon from our database." Miki read off the description as the Digimon came up on the screen. "'Drimogemon. Champion level. Beast Digimon. It lives deep underground, like the mole it resembles. Using its drill nose, it can dig through the ground at extremely high speeds.'" "Perfect for bank robberies," Gary realized. "Ya know, I was about to come up with the very same conclusion," I said. "Then why didn't you?" "...I was wondering whether you'd come up with it first."

Marcus and Agumon rushed in. "Another Digimon has appeared?" the human asked excitedly. Anya turned around. "Better late than never, I always say. Where have you been?" "Hey, it's late. I couldn't just say, 'Hey Mom, I'm going out.' I had to sneak away," he explained. "Eh, amateur mistake. Why don't you just explain the situation to her?" I asked. "Because she might freak out, you idiot," Thomas coldly answered. He turned to Marcus. "If you're so worried about your mommy, then you should've stayed home." "What did you say?" "He said..." "Can it! Look, Marcus, you're a member of the Digimon Data Squad now, and with the job comes a big responsibility. Maintaining the peace between this world and the Digital World. This isn't some game we're playing for fun, you know." "Yeah, **and?" **"And you're not being serious about it. You just want to get into fights." "Hey, when business and pleasure collide, it's all good," I cut in. Thomas growled at me and Anya cut in. "All right, you three. That's enough! Our comrade Thomas just so happens to be right. Marcus, all you seem to be concerned about is getting into fights with Digimon. There is more to the job than that." "Job? I'm working for free here!" Anya rolled her eyes while Marcus went to a computer and started typing something. The screen flashed red and an alarm went off. "What do you think you're doing, Marcus?!" "Hey I was just typing something here and then..." He slammed on the console with his fist. The flashing stopped. "Whew... glad that's over." "We've lost records of the bank robbery. Thanks a lot!" Miki called. "Aww gimme a break, will ya?" "Relax..." Thomas stepped forward, holding up a flash drive. "I knew he'd do something stupid like this, so I made a backup of the data." Anya breathed a sigh of relief. "You really are the best," she said. "Well it's easy to look good next to Marcus," Thomas said with a smirk. "Geez, Marcus, you're making me look better all the time," I said. Just then, the alarm went off. "We've picked up a signal on Drimogemon, and it's moving extremely quickly toward Area B. No, C!" "Right. Mobilize!" Sampson ordered. I turned, stood at attention, and saluted. "Sir yes sir!"

I drove the cruiser and took Marcus, Agumon, and Thomas with me. Anya took Gary with her in a separate car. "The Digimon's now in Area D," Megumi's voice came in over my earpiece. "Which is... where?" She sighed. "Sending the coordinates now." "I'm itching to fight. I can't wait to beat this guy!" Agumon raved. Thomas did not look happy. "This is ridiculous! Put this oversized oaf in your Digivice, Marcus. He's crushing me." "But I can't stand being in there, it's so cramped." "Great, I get to sit next to two nitwits." "Hey! What did you just say?" "Marcus, you need your hearing checked. Now put Takatomon back in your Digivice already." "What did you just call me?" "Takatomon. You sound just like Takato, only he wasn't as half as annoying as you are. In fact, he was probably only an eighth as annoying. Now can't we all just get along? You two are partners." "**He's not my partner!**" both agents shouted at the same time. "Well good, at least you two agree on something," I said. "The Digimon has stopped at Area E, Section 2," Miki's voice came in. "10-4, over and out," I said over the earpiece. After I let go, I turned on the radio. It was "Crush", the latest hit from the 2008 _American Idol _runner-up David Archuleta. "Oh man, I like this one," I said. "Hey, I think Boss downloaded this one, he wanted to use it on a secret crush of his," Agumon chimed in. Marcus didn't look too happy about it. So we started singing along.

* * *

["Crush"

Written by Jess Cates, David Hodges, Emanuel Kiriakou]

_Greg:_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know**__  
_

_Greg/Agumon:_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**_

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**_  
_**Are you holding back like the way I do?**_  
_**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**_  
_**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay**_  
_**Going away-ay-ay-ay**_

* * *

Greg

"I'll admit it's better than that Lady Gaga, but nobody will beat the masterful lyrics of Eric Woolfson," Thomas said.

We sped onto the area, and we found them. "They're robbing an ATM!" I quickly pulled the car over and parked it, then got out. "Stop where you are!" I shouted to them. Thomas got out. "Step away from the Digimon now!" he instructed. Marcus and Agumon struggled to get out. The other car pulled over as Anya and Gary exited. "So, you're Drimogemon, huh?" Gary asked. We unclipped our iCs and got into position. "Gaomon... _realize!" _He pressed the button on the side of the iC as Gaomon revealed himself. "Sir yes sir!" Anya was next. "Lalamon... _realize!" _"Lalamon!" I pointed it with the lens toward the culprits and the actual device towards my side. "Veemon..." I pointed the device out. "_Realize_!" Veemon came out of the device in a stream of data and landed on the ground, feet first. "Oh yeah!" Gary did the same with his device, but brought his down from above his head instead. "Tentomon... _realize_!" Tentomon came out as well. "Hmmm..." "Hey, those guys aren't police!" a man in a leather jacket realized. They grabbed Drimogemon's paw and started running towards their getaway vehicle. "Get back here!" Gaomon barked as he ran after them. "Veemon, follow him," I instructed. "Right!" And the two went off. "There's no use escaping!" "We'll see about that," the man in the leather jacket said as he shut the door and sped off. Agumon ran in front of the car and tried to stop it with his claws. "Nice, keep them from leaving!" Marcus called as he joined in pushing. "Get out of the way, you two!" I shouted. It seemed to be working though. Just then, their SUV roof came off as Drimogemon started growing and roaring. By the time it reached its full height, it crushed the SUV, leaving only the driver and his accomplice.

"That means it's finally worth fighting," Marcus said. But as usual, Thomas wanted to come up with a strategy. "He can dig through the earth at very high speeds. So we'll need a strong strategy in order to counter that ability..." "Bring it on!" Marcus called as he began his pursuit. He climbed up on the Digimon's drill horn, but ended up being flung into the water. I just smiled and shook my head. "Good ol' Marcus. He's not afraid to get his feet wet," I said, then I turned to Veemon. "Time to show them what we're made of!" "Yeah!"

I consider myself the Marshall Holman* or Pete Weber* of DigiSoul charging. I thrust my open right hand to the side, allowing the DigiSoul to ignite. "DigiSoul..." I brought my hand back in and slammed it on top of the device. "_Charge_!" Then I took my right hand off it, balled it into a fist, and threw my right arm back while pointing the screen at Veemon. He lit up and started growing.

"Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!" "Awww yeah, now that's what I'm talking about! Go, Veedramon!" I cheered. He went to work. "V-Nova Blast!" He spit a high-temperature heat ray from his mouth. That hit dead on, but only made him angry. "I won't let you hurt my friends! Iron Drill Spin!" He dug into Veedramon with the drill on his nose. "Ahhhh!" I reclipped my iC to my belt and started punching the air, trying to emulate my inner Henry Wong. "Don't let him get away with that!" So, Veedramon picked him up and threw him into the water. "Marcus! Agumon! Can you swim?" I called out to them. "Yeah, I think so," Marcus shouted back. But he didn't swim back to shore. Instead, he went the other way and punched Drimogemon in the face. That sparked his DigiSoul. Then, he climbed up on the mole Digimon's back and unclipped his iC. "DigiSoul... CHARGE!" He put his charged hand on the sensor until the DS disappeared from his hand.

"Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon!" "Yeah! That's how a man lives!" Marcus cheered. Gary groaned. "Aww, and I was gonna electrocute him too." "Maybe next time, Gare. Who knows, GeoGreymon could drown him," I encouraged. Indeed, it seemed to be that way. Unfortunately, that's not what he did. He did pick up Drimogemon and threw him back on shore. I facepalmed. "His swimming lesson's not over yet," I protested. "Forget it, Greg! I'm fighting this guy on terra firma!" Marcus swam back to the shore, as did GeoGreymon.

* * *

Gary

This was perfect for me, but I knew I had to act fast. Drimogemon was still damp, and everyone knows electric attacks are super-effective on wet surfaces. "Tentomon, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" I asked. "Naturally. I'm way ahead of you. Super Shocker!" he answered as he fired a rod of electricity from his antenna. That was somewhat effective, but he started heading towards us. "Looks like we'll have to up the voltage." I brought my right fist up to the sky, then pulled it back in again, allowing my DigiSoul to ignite. "DigiSoul... CHARGE!" Then I put my hand on the sensor until the DigiSoul had been depleted, then brought the iC up to the sky.

"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" "Don't go for overkill, Marcus and GeoGreymon are wet as well!" I called. Kabuterimon nodded. "Electro Shocker!" He fired an electric ball right at Drimogemon, frying him to a crisp. Just then, a portal opened up. "Oh no..." I gasped. "Veedramon! Put him back in the water!" Greg directed. He picked him up, but GeoGreymon slapped his claw away, inadvertently dropping the mole into the portal.

* * *

Greg

"Grrrrr... nice going, Marcus," I growled. "Hey, you were butting into my fight!" he protested. "Your fight? What does that make us, chopped liver? I had Veedramon throw him into the water for a reason. I wanted you and Agumon to get out so that Kabuterimon could electrocute him." "That was pretty stupid. I could've taken him on." "You could've gotten yourself _killed_! When are you gonna think about things other than your fists?" Thomas tried to cut in. "Enough, both of you! Now if you had just let me come up with the strategy..." "Oh shut up, Thomas!" we shouted in unison. "Huh?" It seemed we both agreed on something. I smiled at him, and the two of us chuckled and fistbumped. "So I guess that means you're becoming a fool like him, aren't you?" the blonde young man asked. "You have no right to speak, Norstein. You didn't contribute," Gary bluntly stated. Thomas closed his eyes and looked away. "I can't take any more. I simply refuse to be on a team with any of you." "Good! I'm sick of you holding me back anyway!" Marcus yelled. And with that, Thomas walked away.

Again, he said nothing on the way home. Of course, he absolutely refused to ride with me. Anya and I drove everyone back to base, where we tried catching some sleep. I changed back into my regular clothes and looked for a couch. Veemon found a spot lying on another couch.

* * *

Thomas

I couldn't sleep, so I found myself consuming a 5-Hour Energy. I can't believe I let Marcus get to me. Around him, I feel like my head could explode. He always jeopardizes my strategies, he's undisciplined, and he's a brawler. I would assume his mental capacity is quite low as well. I've also discovered that Greg is a threat himself, despite my attempts to train him. Oh how I tried to mold him into my image, but something went wrong. I took my concerns to Commander Sampson the next morning. "What do you mean you can't work together?" he demanded to know. "He's always getting in the way of the mission," I responded. "I told you to work together, now make it work." "I don't get why I even have to be partners with this guy," Marcus said. "Then here's your next mission. Figure it out yourself." "You let your personal issues get in the way of a mission. That simply cannot happen again, understand?" Anya asked. "Heh, you're one to talk. You didn't do anything," Marcus pointed out. He did have a point. "You seem to miss the point. What if Drimogemon gets other Digimon to join him and they infiltrate this world in numbers too great to stop?" Kudamon asked. That was sit. "Commander! Allow me to use the Digital Dive!" This intrigued him. "The Digital Dive?" "What? You want to go to the Digital World? Oh, I warn you, it isn't pretty," Anya interjected. "We still have a chance to win. Please, just let me do this, and I promise that I'll capture Drimogemon," I argued. Then, at the worst possible moment, Greg came in with Veemon and a mug. "Morning, guys. Huh?" "No way! I'm sorry, but I simply cannot allow it!" "Allow what?" "Thomas wants to go into the Digital World," Anya explained. "No way! Tom, Anya and I spent 5 months in there. We saw it get destroyed. We don't know how much reconstruction they've done in the past 7 years. You could be putting yourself in great danger. Besides, how will you ever get back?" "My point exactly. Permission denied!" Sampson ordered. I gave everyone a look of disgust. They deserved it.

* * *

Anya

"This shift is quite shiftless, Lalamon. I think I have seen more action watching paint dry. Of course, one should not complain about having a little down time," I reasoned. "Sounds like that's what you're doing," Lalamon countered. I took another sip of my mocha latte and turned the page of a local pet magazine. The page revealed pictures of cats sleeping. "Aww, how cute!" Lalamon cooed. "Yes, they have the proper idea. I would not mind a nap myself." Just then, the door opened. "Hmm? All right, who is it?" We stepped out, but that proved to be our folly as the door shut. I rushed to the console and entered the code. Someone had jammed it. "Well, we've been locked out," I determined. Then I started slamming the door. "All right! Who is it? Let us in!" I tried the override code. It took me a few attempts, but I finally cracked it. The door opened, but I saw it was too late. Someone was activating the Digital Dive... and it looked like a certain blonde-haired boy. I rushed to contact the others.

* * *

* "She said, "Don't make others suffer for your personal hatred."" is an episode title from _Neon Genesis Evangelion. _

Pete Weber and Marshall Holman are both professional bowlers in the Pro Bowlers Association. Holman is known for his flamboyant success on the PBA Tour throughout the 1970s and 1980s. Pete Weber himself has a vibrant and brash personality, perfectly fitting Greg.

And ladies and gentlemen, just so we don't get confused, I said I'd never have my characters burst into song for no apparent reason. I'm steadily finding reasons.


	9. Chapter 6: Labyrinth

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 6: Labyrinth

Anya

"Hahhhh... how unfortunate." Just then, I started hearing whispers. "Nobody's here. Come on." "Right behind ya, boss." "Ha ha, we're in, baby!" "Quiet as a sleeping mime." I turned around, and sure enough, there were Marcus and Agumon. "Aha! What are you two doing here?" I asked. "HUH!" Soon, more trouble arrived. "Did he make it in?" Greg asked. Veemon was the first to notice Marcus. "Hey, hey... there's that guy with the Agumon. Marcus, what are you doing here?" "Huh? Oh, me. I was planning on doing the Digital Dive so we could kick that mole's butt!" "Well it looks like Thomas beat you to it," Lalamon said. "Thomas did a Digital Dive?! Oooh, I'll teach him to be sneakier than me." Marcus pounded his fist into his palm. "Boss, don't be so jealous," Agumon answered. "I don't understand why Thomas would even attempt a Dive, especially since it hasn't been tested on humans. He should know much better than that. …..I just hope he's OK," I said. "Me too, especially since he's the one who brought us here. I probably shouldn't bite the hand that feeds me," Greg admitted.

I scanned for his signal, and found it... but lost it again. "It's gone." "Well that's horrible. Waaah," Marcus mocked before he rested his palm on Agumon's head. "Anya, I'm going in. I'm gonna do a Digital Dive too." "But it's too dangerous," I protested. The boy and his dinosaur Digimon kept walking towards the platform. "That doesn't matter to me. I'm not going to let Thomas finish the fight that I started." I facepalmed. "Who cares about the stupid fight? All you'll be doing is making things worse for me and everyone at DATS." "Um, not necessarily, Anya," Greg cut in. "What do you mean?" "Well, with Marcus and Tom gone, you and I could become the top dogs around here." "_Greg Logan! _How could you say that about our friends?" Veemon reprimanded. Greg sighed. "I guess you do have a point, Veemon. Tom is our friend, so we must go in and help him. Besides..." He gulped. "I'm an accomplice!" "Nobody's going anywhere. I simply refuse to do it," I firmly stated. Of course, this did not stop Marcus. He started stomping on it, assuming it activated by foot motion. "I'll help ya break it until you fix it, boss," Agumon offered. If I didn't do anything, they'd break it, and then Thomas would be lost forever. Not only that, but we would all run the risk of being court-marshaled. Or worse! I put my head in my hands.

"Oy vey... OK I'LL DO IT!" "In that case, I'm going too!" Greg decided. As he started to walk, I grabbed him by the shoulder and tried pulling him away. "Oh no you don't!" "But we've got to go in there," Greg argued. "It's... it's just that we're losing two people and I don't want to lose you as well." He turned around and gently put his hands on my shoulders. "If it were you in there... I'd go in a heartbeat. I didn't even like Jeri that much, but I helped save her. I guess it's the same way with Tom and Marcus. Look, I want you to promise me something." "What's that?" I asked. "Promise me that you won't give up hope. We'll be back, with Tom, I promise." I stared into his eyes. He meant it. "I promise." I hugged him, then he broke away with Veemon and the others.

"Geez, why are you getting all touchy-feely?" Marcus asked. "Because I have a history with her, if you get what I'm saying," Greg simply responded. The portal could only fit in so many people so Marcus and Agumon went first. "Are you sure about this, Anya?" Lalamon asked. "You saw what he did. If he damaged the machine enough, Thomas would never return. Our hand has been forced," I responded, then looked up. "I'm sending you to the coordinates where we lost Thomas' signal, so bring him back and don't do anything foolish." "Whatever, just do it!" Marcus barked. "Once you get to the other side, I will be unable to assist you," I continued. "Like I need it!" "Ahhhh... remember this one thing, Marcus. You both must return to the port of entry by o-500 hours. That gives you... approximately 4 hours and 20 minutes. Otherwise, I will be unable to bring you back." "Oh brother, it's like having a curfew again," Marcus grumbled. Lalamon continued to punch away at the keyboard. "Transfer preparations at 80%," she reported. "Digital harmonizer aligning. Security code recognized." "DigiGate open!" The DigiGate began to activate as a circle of data spun around them and lowered, much like a tractor beam. "5 seconds to transfer! 4... 3... 2... 1..." "Begin transfer!" I ordered. Their bodies were converted into data and absorbed by the beam. In a flash, they disappeared.

* * *

Greg

Next, it was our turn. "O-500 hours, Greg. I wish you luck," Anya said. I really really wanted to impress her. I had to watch _Casablanca _for a high school film class, and I had memorized some of Humphrey Bogart's dialogue from iMDB. This was my chance. "Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. Anya, I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three little people and their Digimon don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Someday you'll understand that." Veemon and I stepped onto the platform. "Here's looking at you, kid," I said, tipping an imaginary hat. Moments later... "5 seconds to transfer! 4... 3... 2... 1..." "Begin transfer!" In a flash of light, we were gone.

Going into the Digital World in this method, we saw a lot of symbols in rising columns. I was a lot quieter than Veemon was.

* * *

Marcus

"Wow... the Digital World is weird. The sky and the ground are upside down," I said. "Uh, Boss... you're the one who's upside down." "I see." I put myself right side up and stared out at what I saw. "My first time in the Digital World." "Yeah, mine too," Agumon agreed. "Huh? But you're a Digimon." "That's true, Boss. But I've been at DATS for as long as I can remember." We saw a lot of interesting and awesome things, like bouncing plants, little orange things with horns, a flock of flying dragons, and a digital river. But we also saw something... or somebody, we didn't want to see. A certain four-eyes in a green DATS uniform.

* * *

Greg

It looked like Tom had chosen a pretty decent place to get stranded. The last I saw the Digital World, it was in an absolute state of devastation and desolation. I mean it was dead. The Digimon Sovereign did a good job in organizing reconstruction over 7 years. Of course, that was only 7 years in our time, which means who knows how long in their time. Veemon and I marveled at what we saw. "Wow... it's beautiful," I said in awe. Just then, in the distance, I found our fellow agent Marcus. We started following him. "Yo! Marcus! Hey, buddy!" I called out to him. It seems the closer and closer we got to them, the harder and harder they started running. So we ran with them. "You know, Veemon... I've got the... sneaking suspicion... they don't want us to follow them," I said. "What... gave you... that idea?" "He's speeding up!" It's at times like these when I wished I had the Digi-Egg of Friendship card. But I figured I could use the exercise anyway.

We eventually caught up to them in a canyon. "Got ya!" I called as I firmly grabbed him by the shoulder, catching my breath. "Grrrrr! Why are you following us?" Marcus angrily demanded. "Because this is a search and rescue mission, remember? We should stay together to bring back Tom and Gaomon." "I don't need that snooty jerk and his strategies." "But like it or not, he's a member of the team. I'm gonna tell you a little story about when I was a kid. In the summer of 2001, I was brought to the Digital World. That's how I met my partner. I met up with a group of kids from Shinjuku, and there was one that I didn't particularly like that much. Her name was Jeri, and she was pathetic, especially after her partner died. Takato had something of a crush on her, but it went much deeper." "Who's this Takato I keep hearing about?" Agumon asked. "Takato Matsuki, one of the most devoted guys I've ever met. He wasn't a hothead like your partner. In fact, he was just an average Digimon fanboy. Unassuming, genuine, kind. He made some mistakes, but grew to become a gallant knight, vowing to protect his fair maiden Jeri. I haven't heard from him in 2 years." "And ya say this guy became a gallant knight?" Agumon asked, interested. "Well, he and his partner Guilmon did. They went to the Mega level by using Biomerge Digivolution. That's how Veemon and I became Imperialdramon. I thought I told you that when we first met." "Yeah, but I still don't buy it," Marcus said. "Well then, I'll just have to show you," I answered. Veemon and I stood back while I unclipped my iC, clenched my unoccupied hand into a fist, and closed my eyes.

Ever since I had been handed the Digivice iC, I'd been developing a theory relating to Biomerging. In the next-to-last episode of the first season of _Digimon, _Apocalymon destroyed the DigiDestined's was what supposedly allowed the Digimon to Digivolve to Ultimate and Mega. However, after a moment of self-reflection, they realized that the Crests and Tags only amplified their ability and that they didn't need them in the first place. They already had the power and Crests inside themselves. So, if that theory held true, I might not need my D-Arc at all to Biomerge. It was a longshot, but it might work. Besides, this was a great opportunity to shut Marcus up. So, I followed the advice of my Biomerge mentor (and my English voice actor), Doug Erholtz. I thought about Tom, and how we wanted to find him and bring him home. I also thought about the nice things he'd done for Gary, our Digimon, and me. I knew at least Veemon and I wouldn't give up until we had found him, even if it meant staying in the Digital World for the rest of our lives with Marcus. In a nutshell, I used the magic equation of hope plus loyalty equals courage. That set me up perfectly as I opened my eyes. "Ready?" I asked Veemon. "Ready!" I got in position (left hand thrust out to the side and right hand with iC above my head). "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" I brought the iC down and in front of me. I pulled my left arm back to the side, with my left hand in a fist. Then I quickly reeled the iC-equipped right hand in toward my heart while extending my left hand and arm forward. I didn't feel anything, except foolish a few seconds later. Marcus laughed and took a few pictures with the camera feature of his iC. "Normally I'd say you suck right about now, but that was actually kinda cool," he said. "Well, so much for that," I said as I broke out of pose and smiled. "I've got video footage, I'll show it to you when we get back," I continued.

We walked on until Agumon suddenly stopped. "Something's coming, Boss." What came was an earthquake. The four of us were on high alert. From high above us, something burst through the canyon wall. Rather, it was someone. "Drimogemon!" Marcus got psyched up. "He found us instead!" Yes, it was Drimogemon. He ended up falling to the ground screaming, landing on his head. For a few seconds, all we could see was his hindparts and feet sticking up. "You're not gonna punch that, are ya Marcus? You don't know where it's been," Veemon said. Then, Drimogemon started digging until he left. "He's gone," Agumon observed. "Nothing ever gets past you, does it Agumon?" I asked. "Nope." Marcus went in after it, and Veemon and I followed.

* * *

Anya

The screen read "DIVER:02 LOST" and "DIVER:04 LOST". "Well, Marcus and Greg's signals are lost. This is the worst," I groaned. "Oh no! Try expanding the perimeters on your search," Lalamon suggested. "Oh please, let me spot them at least once," I prayed as I expanded the perimeters. Just then, I heard a voice from behind me. "What are you doing?" "Oh, just helping the hopeless. Why does this always happen to-" Lalamon gasped, and I turned around. There, staring me in the face, were Commander Sampson and Kudamon, and they certainly did not look pleased. "It looks like you're searching for something," Kudamon observed. There was a random moment of silence... and then I got up and began to grovel. "I throw myself at your mercy!" I shrieked. "Oh stop the theatrics," Sampson chided.

* * *

Greg

For a big guy, Drimogemon sure dug awfully fast. We blocked the bits of rock that came flying our way until we reached a light. "He dug right through!" That light led to a dimly-lit cave where the mole-like Digimon was walking away, obviously tired from his dig. "Now's our chance! Let's go!" Marcus shouted as he jumped off. We followed him, as I landed uneasily on my feet. We ran after him. "Take him out with one shot!" Marcus ordered. "Right!" By the time we got to him, he had burrowed another hole. "He escaped again!" Then he came up and dug another hole. It was like Whack-a-Mole, except we were missing hammers. Finally, he stayed in one place. "And there he is again!" I called. The mole had an evil grin on his face as the ground started vibrating again. He bounced his claws up and down, creating tremors and breaking up the ground. "We're done for!" Agumon moaned. "Don't get all melodramatic on me now, Agumon," Marcus said. He had good reason though. The earth moved under our feet and soon there was nothing left to do but fall. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

I hadn't made a descent from such a high altitude since I first entered the Digital World so many years ago. That seemed to go on forever. Thankfully, this drop was much shorter, as I landed on my stomach and Veemon landed on top of me. Marcus grabbed his head in pain. "Ow! That smarts!" he groaned. "At least we have these soft rocks to break our fall," Agumon said. As the dust cleared we heard a voice. "You four!" I got up and cleared away some of the dust to reveal Thomas and Gaomon. "Tom..." I gasped. A giant smile came over my face. "Buddy! What's up, man? Hey guys, look who it is!" I beamed. "We know, we know."

Minutes later, all of us were standing around except Gaomon. He was clearing up rocks one by one. "So, you too fell into Drimogemon's cave-in trap as well, huh? " Tom asked. "Hold it, so basically you were outsmarted by a giant gopher!" Marcus and Agumon started laughing and howling like chimpanzees. "Get a load of the genius!" "You're not exactly brain trust material yourself, Marcus. You fell in that hole as well," I pointed out. That shut him up. "Sir! I found a way for us to get out," Gaomon reported. That brought a smile to Tom's face. "Well done! Nice work, Gaomon!" Soon, we were all smiling as we started walking, but that smile quickly left Tom's face as he winced in pain. I figured he might've torn his ACL, but that's only a guess. "Thomas, you're injured," Marcus said with concern. "I'm fine, this hardly counts as an injury," Thomas tried brushing it off. Marcus put Tom's arm around his shoulder and started supporting him. "Let go! Whatever help you have to offer, I don't need-" "Yes you do! Wake up! Put aside your stubbornness for once and let us help you." Marcus was absolutely insistent. I took his other arm. "After all, that's what friends are for, right?" I asked. Tom just nodded.

[BGM: "Pipeline" (Instrumental) by The Alan Parsons Project]

So, the 6 of us went over and under many obstacles in this maze together. The labyrinth seemed to go on forever. We came until we reached a corridor with many holes. Marcus moderately freaked out. "Huh? Which hole do we go through now?" "This is Drimogemon's den. All these holes he's dug have created a natural maze," Tom said.

* * *

Anya

Before what I figured was my court-martial, I got a pre-trial inquisition by Commander Sampson and Kudamon. "Such foolishness!" "How could you violate the rules like that, Anya?" Kudamon interrogated. "Sending Marcus and Greg to the Digital World without permission. **Do you have any idea of what you've done?**" Sampson roared. "But sir, I had no choice-" "QUIET!"

* * *

Greg

We continued walking along, and I checked the clock on my iC. 2:30 AM. "Hey, why didn't you Digivolve Gaomon and bust out earlier?" Marcus asked. "If I could have, I would have," Thomas replied. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Gaomon?" "Right," the dog answered. He fired a solitary punch into a rock wall, which created an earthquake. That put us on alert. "Because there are so many holes, it's become extremely unstable. So if I had Gaomon Digivolve, it would certainly have caused another cave-in," Thomas explained.

We came to another fork in the road. Marcus suggested going to the left, but Thomas suggested the other way. "How come?" "Don't argue with me. If we go with your no-plan method, we'll never get out of here." "Just say how come." Thomas pointed to the ground, where he'd dropped a 100-yen coin. "Money?" I asked. I stood by it and picked it up. "I dropped that coin earlier to mark our path, which means we've gone that way before," Thomas explained. Marcus liked that. "Hey, maybe you are a genius." "Compared to you? Believe me, it doesn't take that much."

So we continued down the path. I picked up the money and tried to pocket it for myself, but I gave it back to Tom. Agumon was starting to get exhausted. "Hey Boss... when are we gonna get outta here already?!" "Stop complaining and think positive! We're gonna get out of here," Marcus said. "Thinking positively has nothing to do with it, but we are approaching the surface," Thomas countered. "Ya know, sometimes you're a real downer," Marcus pointed out. "So are you."

We eventually made it to a cliff and started to come back when Agumon pointed out something. "Boss, it's Drimogemon!" he cried. "Say what!?" Sure enough, Drimogemon was coming out of his den. "This is a one-in-a-million chance. Let's go, Agumon!" Thomas turned his head around. "Earth to Marcus! Did you hear me when I said the caves were unstable?" "Then we'll just have to fight without Digivolving!" "Come to think of it, these body suits do make us look like Power Rangers," I said. "Think about what you're saying! He's got the advantage down here. Without Digivolving, we can't win!" "So we'll Digivolve," I countered. "No! I just told you the caves were unstable!" "I wish you'd make up your mind, Tom! First you say we can't Digivolve because the caves are unstable, and now you say that without Digivolving, we can't win! Ugh... it's enough to throw a guy off," Veemon groaned. "We have to head for the surface first," Thomas decided. Marcus growled and grabbed him by the shoulders. "No way! A real champion doesn't run and hide. Let's meet the enemy head on!" We got closer to the cliff. "Agumon! Gaomon! Greg! Veemon! Follow me!" The two of them jumped off the cliff, screaming. I went back and then made a running jump off. Veemon followed. "Wahoo!" "Thomas!" "It's go time!" I cheered. "Yeah!" Veemon agreed.

We all landed on Drimogemon. Marcus had his right foot forward. Thomas, Veemon and I landed on our knees and left hands. Gaomon landed on his feet, while Agumon just landed. "Grab onto its fur and don't let go!" Marcus ordered. "Sounds just like riding a horse back in Palo Alto," I grinned as I saddled up. Marcus climbed up to its head. Their eyes met, and soon Drimogemon stood up and started doing that dance Bill Kirchenbauer and Deborah Harmon did in the opening credits of _Just the Ten of Us.* _

[BGM: "Doin' it the Best I Can" (Theme from _Just the Ten of Us), _written by Steve Dorff, performed by Bill Medley]

He twisted and shouted for what seemed like minutes. I held onto that pelt like my life depended on it. "You think you can knock me off that easily?" Marcus growled. Drimogemon roared again and started up his drill. "His drill! He's going to create another cave!" Thomas realized. We started diving into the rock. My eyes were absolutely wide open as we went through layer after layer of rock.

Soon, we saw the sun and so much more of the landscape! "Whoa ho ho!" "Sunlight! We're out!" "Yeah!" "Sir! We should jump off now, sir!" Gaomon suggested. But that was not our fate. We held on as the mole started running, with Marcus seemingly at the wheel. "I wanna go... this way!" Each turn was sharper than the last. "Yahoo! Just like a rodeo!" "Marcus, you wouldn't happen to be from Texas, would you?" I asked. "Nah!" We headed toward an icy coliseum. "Didn't you say we needed to look for a good battleground?" Marcus asked. "But that's not our point of origin! We need to go home!" I shouted. "No we don't! Not until I've beaten this guy!"

We made our entrance inside. Our steed slid on the ice as we struggled to hold on. He stopped, and Marcus stood up. "I see. You chose this spot because Drimogemon can't dig his way out of ice. Nice thinking, Marcus!" I cheered. "It's fighting time AGAIN!" Marcus punched the large Digimon on the head, igniting his DigiSoul. Then he jumped off. "Let's go, Agumon!" Agumon jumped off with him. "Finally!" Then, Marcus unclipped his iC from around his neck and got in position. "DigiSoul... CHARGE!" Again, he slammed his hand on the sensor until the DS was depleted. "Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon! RRRAAAGH!"

Tom and Gaomon jumped off as well. "It's our turn, Gaomon." "Sir, yes sir!" Tom got to his feet and ignited his DigiSoul by snapping the fingers on his left hand. Facing him, you'd have thought it was his right hand. "DigiSoul... _Charge!" _He placed his hand on the sensor. "Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon!"

If this whole experience was a seminar on jumping off giant Digimon with style, then I passed with an A-. "Ready to rock, Veemon?" I asked, just as my partner jumped down."Yeah!" I decided to see if the left hand worked just as well as the right. So, I thrust my open left hand to the side, allowing the DigiSoul to ignite. It did. "DigiSoul..." I brought my hand back in and slammed it on top of the device. "_Charge_!" Then I took my left hand off it, balled it into a fist, and threw my left arm back while pointing the screen at Veemon. He lit up and started growing. "Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!"

We would've started the battle then and there, but Drimogemon decided to stand up and start shaking. His eyes were glazed over. "Something's wrong," Thomas said. "Aww don't worry about it, Tom, he's just shivering... I think," I thought out loud.

* * *

Anya

Soon, everyone was at work and we were busy tracking them. "Static interference removal at 89%," Miki reported. "Monitor restored. Begin scanning," Megumi ordered. The computer began scanning the area, and everyone was anxiously awaiting the result. Suddenly, it appeared. "GEOGREYMON", "DIVER:02", "DIVER:01", "GAOGAMON", "DIVER:04", and "VEEDRAMON" were all reported "ALL ALIVE". I breathed a sigh of relief. "They're all safe." "Wait a second!" Then, the alarm went off. Miki had more bad news. "Unknown Digimon signature, and it's enlarging rapidly!"

* * *

Greg

"Ahhhhhh... Drimogemon Digivolve to..." Drimogemon started Digivolving into a form I was very familiar with. "Digmon!" "Wow..." Thomas quickly pulled out his computer from his back pocket. "His name's Digmon. He's far more powerful and has a much higher mobility rating than Drimogemon. Be careful." "I know this Digimon. He was on the 2nd season of the TV show! That particular Digmon was Armadillomon equipped with the DigiEgg of Knowledge. Watch out for his Gold Rush and Drill Cracking attacks!" And of course, Marcus ran into battle. "It just got way more interesting!" He jumped up and readied his fist, but Digmon slapped him away. "Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon called, releasing super-high temperature flames from his mouth. They hit him spot on, but didn't seem to do anything. This particular Digmon didn't seem that intelligent. "Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon called, releasing a tornado from his mouth. Digmon flew up high, dodging it and going behind us. I turned around. "Uh oh..." Digmon roared and fired his drills at us. They gained a gold color as they dropped downward and collided with Gaogamon. "V-Nova Blast!" That attack didn't seem to do anything as Digmon lowered himself and slapped GeoGreymon, causing him to drop on his back.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Marcus asked angrily. "Marcus! Do you remember the last battle?" Thomas asked him. "The last what?" "Note to self. Check Marcus' hearing upon return," I told myself. "What would happen if we combined our attacks side by side?" Thomas asked. "I don't know," Marcus answered. "Let's find out." The two turned toward the battle. "Now you're getting it!" "Hey, you mind if I join the party?" I asked. "Yes!" the two answered. I snapped my fingers. "Darn it," I grumbled. In the end, it probably was a good idea for these two to bond. "Veedramon! Tire out Digmon until Marcus and Tom get their attacks ready!" I commanded. "You got it!" Veedramon gave me a thumbs up and fought the Armor Digimon. "GeoGreymon!" "Gaogamon!" "Come back!" The two Digimon returned. "The timing has to be exact," Marcus stated. "When we give you the signal, you attack. Understand?" Thomas asked the two. They agreed. Everything was going according to an unannounced plan. Veedramon drew Digmon out toward the two as they prepared. Everything had to be just so. Seconds later... everything was set.

"ATTACK!" the two shouted together. "Mega Flame!" "Spiral Blow!" The two attacks combined to create a fiery tornado. "Oh yeah! I've thought of a new name for it too! Flaming Tornado!" Thomas came up with some theory, but Marcus brushed that off. "Veedramon! I think it's time we helped them out!" I called. Veedramon nodded and charged up an attack. "V-Nova Blast... MAX!" He concentrated his energy into a giant V-Nova Blast. That collided with the two attacks and fused it to make the combined one even hotter. It got to the point where Digmon was screaming in pain, and then reverted back to a DigiEgg that dropped onto the ice without a crack. "All right! We showed him, boy," Marcus cheered. Then he pointed to the DigiEgg. "He's an egg," he laughed.

I checked the clock on my iC. It was 3:55 AM. We had an hour and 5 minutes to make it back to our entry point. So, we started walking on. "Back in the cave, when you jumped on Drimogemon..." "Hmmm?" "You planned to make him dig to the surface and go to the ice arena, didn't you?" Thomas asked. "Nah, that was absolutely pure luck. But you can't argue with the results, now can you?" And that set Marcus off laughing again. Seconds later, the two stopped. Thomas offered his fist, and Marcus took a few seconds to think about it. Then, he realized what was going on. "We're a team, Thomas," he acknowledged. Then, the two fist bumped. "Looks like the boss has got himself another employee," Agumon said. "Let's not push our luck," Thomas countered. "Yeah, he's more like a partner," I added.

When we got back to the real world, we stood ready for the biggest reprimand of our careers. "You fools!" Sampson shouted. "You were able to make it back this time, but did you think of what would have happened if you had failed?" Kudamon asked. "Um... yeah, we were willing to take that risk. The only question is, would you have done the same?" I asked. "SILENCE!" Sampson barked. "As members of this organization, you must learn to follow the rules. I have only one more thing to say to you four." He turned around. I gulped. "Well done. It's good to have you safely back home." We all let out a sigh of relief, and then gave the standard DATS salute. "Sir!"

We were met at the company lounge by Gary and Tentomon. The insect-like Digimon had put positioned himself by the Steinway piano. "I heard about your little Bogart reference, Greg, so I taught myself 'Knock on Wood'," Tentomon explained. We grabbed ourselves some Ramunes* and sat down as Tentomon began to tickle the ivories.

[BGM: "Knock on Wood" by Jeff Nimoy and Cast]

Later, we tested Marcus' hearing. It was just fine. I amounted it up to him not paying any attention.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ramune is a citrus-flavored carbonated soft drink sold in Japan. It's widely known for the distinctive design of its bottle, often called Codd-neck bottles after the inventor, Hiram Codd. They are made of glass and sealed with a marble; the codd head is held in place by the pressure of the carbonation in the drink. To open the bottle, a device to push the marble inward is provided. The marble is pushed inside the neck of the bottle where it rattles around while drinking. The drinks are often called "mabu soda" in Japanese, for "marble soda".

_Just the Ten of Us_ is an American sitcom starring stand-up comedian Bill Kirchenbauer as Coach Graham Lubbock, a teacher and the head of a large Catholic family with eight children living in Eureka, California. The series is a spin-off of _Growing Pains_, in which Kirchenbauer portrayed the same character on a recurring basis. It ran from April 26, 1988 – May 4, 1990 on ABC, followed by reruns on USA Network in the early-to-mid 90s. I saw _JtToU _before _Growing Pains, _and I realize how truly cheesy it is. Once you see the opening sequence (try around Season 2 or 3), you'll see what I'm talking about.

You may notice that Thomas and Greg have changed hands for holding the iC and charging DigiSoul. This is because I've been trying to figure out which hand is used for what based on the camera angle. Looking from the camera's point of view, Thomas is using the right hand to ignite his DigiSoul while holding the iC with his left. Of course, to him, he's using his left hand to charge and his right hand to hold the iC. What makes this confusing is that Marcus does the exact opposite. Now Greg is right handed. Obviously, DigiSoul can be ignited from either hand, but I don't know which hand he should be holding the iC with. This sounds silly, I know, but I just want to do it right.


	10. Chapter 7: Employee Relations

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 7: Employee Relations

* * *

Greg

After the incident in the Digital World, I thought it best to teach Marcus how to generate DigiSoul on his own, without punching a Digimon. I enlisted Thomas and Henry to help. We went out to an open field with our Digimon. "Now Marcus, let me start by asking you this. Have you ever concentrated on something?" I asked. "Well yeah. I always concentrate on my opponent, making sure to hit him right between the eyes," Marcus answered. "...We mean concentrating on something that actually requires mental effort," Thomas explained. "Ohhhhhhhhh." He had to think about that for a moment, but thankfully he came up with an answer. "I did memorize all the lyrics to 'Photograph' once." That brought a smile to Henry's face. "You like Def Leppard, too?" he asked. "You do too? That's awesome!" Once he realized what was going on, Henry cleared his throat and went back to business. "Um, sorry about that. Today, we'll try to teach you something about DigiSoul. You don't seem to have any problem generating, or igniting, it when you make physical contact with an enemy Digimon." "Huh?" "Your hand lights up when you punch an enemy Digimon," he explained. "Well duh." Poor Henry. Even I didn't give him this much trouble. "Anyway... sometimes it's not a good idea to straight out punch a Digimon, especially when it's humongous and really powerful. That's why you're partnered with one. It does the fighting for you." "Except when you Biomerge," I added. "Greg, we can't do that with this Digivice," Henry argued. "Tell me about it."

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's all good, but I ain't one to stand back and let someone else get all the action when I can do it myself. I'm what ya call self-reliant, if you get my drift," Marcus said. "You tell 'em, Boss!" Agumon encouraged. I shook my head. Terriermon jumped off of Henry's head. "Moumentai. I got this," he said as he walked towards Marcus. "Now let me tell ya something about my Tamer, Marcus. Henry here's a Tai Chi master. He just got his 3rd level Black Belt in it. Now do ya think he'd just rush into battle and fight off a Digimon with his bare hands?" Marcus took exactly 30 seconds to think about that. "Um... well, based on that last statement, yeah." "Wrong! Henry's the biggest pacifist I know. It took him 3 years to get over beating up a neighborhood kid. Heck, I couldn't get any action for a long time because he wouldn't let me. But we fought a lot of battles, and together we've become stronger." "That's what I think too. We gotta become stronger, together. That's why I gotta get in the fight," Marcus argued. Thomas, Henry, our Digimon, and I all facepalmed. There was no way Marcus could be that stubborn or that stupid.

I put my hands up and tried to take control of the situation. "OK, OK, everybody just moumentai. Moumentai for one quick moment here. Marcus... we're going to try a little experiment, you, Thomas, and I. Now which hand do you usually hold your Digivice with?" He unclipped his iC and held it in his left hand. I went around him just to make sure I saw it from his perspective. "All right, so you charge with your right. It just looks like your left when I'm facing you. Tom?" Thomas took over. "All right, Marcus. I know this is going to sound very difficult, but I want you to focus all your energy into your right hand. Search deep inside your very being for that energy, then allow it to surface in your open hand." Marcus even closed his eyes, focusing his very mind on it. At least that's what it looked like. Something came out of him, but it wasn't DigiSoul. "Disgusting!" "What'd ya have, 3-bean burritos?" Terriermon grumbled. I was amazed. Never before had so much concentration gone into so much wind. "Um... maybe you should just stick to punching enemy Digimon," I said, covering my nose.

Over the next week, we got more assignments. Gary and Tentomon got involved when the Yakuza signed up a rogue Kyubimon to join them (don't worry, it wasn't Rika's). Marcus and Agumon even beat a Tortomon by themselves... after Anya explicitly told them not to. The property damage was immense. We found Marcus spinning the grey DigiEgg on his finger, with his other hand resting on Agumon's head. "You wrecked this entire building! Did you even think for a second about the damage you might have caused? Well, say something!" Anya barked. "How about, 'We won'?" Marcus asked. "Yeah!" "You mustn't be so impulsive. We have to get the job done right, not just quickly," Thomas said as he walked away in disgust. "What's wrong, you jealous?" Marcus taunted. "Sorry, no autographs," Agumon chimed in. "No, he's right. If you rush into battle on your own and get into trouble, what will you do then?" Anya asked. Marcus and Agumon both had their eyes closed and cocky smirks painted on their faces. "Ha! We'll just win again, of course. There's no Digimon around that can beat the ultimate team!" "Yeah! Agumon and I are the strongest team ever!" "Um, sorry, I beg to differ. Right now, Veemon and I would probably be considered the strongest. Right, Veemon?" "Yeah!" "Hmmph! Yeah right! You're just as full of yourself as Prince Blondie is," Marcus disagreed. "Well, I've got more experience than you! So there!" Veemon and I lowered our eye lids and stuck out our tongues. "Nyeh!"

The next day... they were singing a much different tune as for the first time, I didn't see Agumon following his partner around. Marcus gave the iC to Anya and then sat in a chair sulking. "What's the matter? Trouble in paradise?" I asked. "Save it, four eyes. If you must know, Agumon and I are through! I don't need him. I can win any fight without anyone's help." "And I don't need the boss either," Agumon defiantly stated through Marcus' iC. "Oh boy, I can just see it now. The Amazing Marcus Damon, able to punch out Digimon in a single blow. Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen," Veemon snarked. "Like you'd know anything," Marcus shot back. "I'm surprised," Thomas stated. "Yeah, I know. I mean, can you believe Agumon?" "I mean _you. _You're acting immature even for you." That got him out from leaning back. "Uh, _you're_ being immature!" "Doesn't look that way to me," I said. "Yeah," Agumon agreed. "Quiet! I said I am done with you!" Anya merely pointed the screen towards Marcus with a flourish. "Oh yeah? Let's see you defeat a Digimon without me!" "Ha! It'll probably be a lot easier without you, just you wait and see!" He got up and walked away.

Meanwhile, I consulted Veemon for a quick moment. "Hey, Veemon... if Marcus ends up leaving, do you think you'd mind me sharing my DigiSoul with Agumon?" I asked. "You mean you'd be in charge of 2 Digimon? Eh, that's kinda weird sharing your DigiSoul like that, Greg. I'd feel violated, ya know? I'm your partner, not him." "I just don't think it's fair to send Agumon to the Digital World just because they're having a spat." "They'll get back together. Don't you worry about it." "OK... I just hope you're right."

The day was a bit overcast and cloudy. In fact, one would say there might be a storm coming up. How fitting. Veemon and I spent most of the morning in the training area, their answer to Professor X's Danger Room. We took a break for lunch, which Megumi had brought in. "Look what we've got for you, Agumon. Your favorite, a cheeseburger wrapped in another cheeseburger, with a cheeseburger for dessert!" Agumon was not having it. "Go away! Leave me alone!" I sensed an opportunity. So, I walked by Megumi and she put the cheeseburger back in the bag. "I'm saving this for Agumon," she stated. "Oh, come on, Megumi... have a heart, will ya? It's not right for something as magnificent as that to go to waste," I attempted to reason. "Oh, all right." She gave it to me, and she gave the cheeseburger to Veemon. "Thank you," we both said in unison. Miki left the iC on the table. "All right. We'll all enjoy hot tea and fortune cookies without you." She left.

Minutes later, Chinese green tea and fortune cookies were served. My fortune read, "Expect great things and great things will come". Veemon's read, "Good things take time." Anya picked up her cup and saucer, then wistfully took a sip. "Do you believe those two will ever become partners again?" she asked Thomas. "I have more important things to do than second guess those two," he responded. "But this can't continue. It's bad for the whole squad." Veemon and I paused from our lunch. "Hmm? It's not bad for the _whole_ squad. Thomas, Gary, and I are doing just fine," I said. "Speak for yourself, I kinda miss the guy," Gary countered. The commander spoke again. "They need each other. But if they can't see that, there's no place for them here. Gregory, I need to speak with you in my office toute suite." "Um, yes sir." I followed him into his office.

Inside, it had a large number of photos and a giant DATS logo just behind his chair. He sat down behind his desk, and I sat down in a chair in front of it. "Gregory... in the past 5 minutes, I've noticed a dangerous trend concerning you and your fellow teammates. Would I be correct in calling it a hot-cold relationship?" "I don't particularly care for Marcus personally, sir, it's just that he is a member of the team. I have made efforts to speak with him, and have even sided with him when I found Thomas particularly haughty." "You cannot forget that he was the one who trained you. I would think that you'd get along with Thomas." "I don't know if it's personality issues or not. Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is the point of this conversation?" Kudamon spoke up. "The point is that you've got to stop thinking so much about yourself and start thinking more of the team as a whole. I was particularly disturbed when you claimed you were fine without Marcus. I'm glad your personal morale hasn't been affected, but you've got to work with people you don't like, and that includes both Marcus and Thomas. The team rises and falls as a whole, and I cannot allow you or anyone else to drive it apart. Either accept people's flaws and let it go, or criticize them and risk losing friends, and possibly a job." If there's one thing I hate more than being lectured, it's being lectured by a weasel-type Digimon. "Yes sir." "That is all." "Thank you, sir, er, Kudamon." I got up and left.

As I exited the office, I was met by Gary and Tentomon. "Let me guess, the boss let you have it?" the beetle-type Digimon asked. "Sampson set it up, the weasel delivered the final blow." "Harsh." Kamemon came up to me with a tray of orange juice. "Oh, thank you," I said as I took a glass. "No problem," he answered as he walked away. I took a sip. "So what'd he say?" Veemon asked. "Oh, the usual. Either I accept people's flaws and let it go, or criticize them and risk losing friends. I think we do that on a regular basis here, myself included." Gaomon took a sip of his drink. "Arguing with your superior and hiding in your Digivice. None of that makes sense to me," he remarked to Agumon. Gaomon reminded me very much of Might Guy, that really serious taijutsu expert on _Naruto._ "You and Thomas don't argue? Anya and I do it all the time," Lalamon said as she flew down. "Very interesting, and what makes you two argue, do ya think?" "Even friends get annoyed at each other. Anya's too gosh darn serious, plus she's bossy. And you should see what she does with her toenail clippings!" Just then, Anya rushed to the scene and squeezed Lalamon together tightly. "That's quite enough out of you, my little friend! No one wants to hear the sordid details of my life!" She stretched her Digimon and dragged her away. "I think they're somewhat interesting," I said. "Of course you would!" she snapped back. "Hmmm... I wonder..."

Before I could put much thought into questioning whether Anya's thoughts were actually her own at that particular moment, the alarm went off. "A Digimon's been spotted in Sector B4," Miki reported. Sampson and Kudamon returned at the exact right moment. "Where's Marcus?" Sampson asked. Megumi tried tracking him down. "I can't get a hold of him," she answered. "Of course you can't get a hold of him, he doesn't have his Digivice," I said. "Then why don't you try to track him down?" I quickly took a chair and a headset. "Fine, maybe I will." Sampson then turned to Gary, Lalamon, Anya, and Tentomon. "Fine. It's up to you four. Move out now!" "Yes sir!" "I'm going too!" "Hmmm?" Kudamon asked. "Oh, right. I'm staying right here until Boss apologizes, so blame him if something goes wrong."

Moments later, I identified the Digimon. "Well, Commander, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that it's only a Rookie level. The bad news is that it uses electricity to jam signals and wreck electronics. I give you Elecmon." Anya's feed came up on the screen. "Of course, that's why there are so many traffic jams," she said. "The target's moving from Sector C4 to D6," Miki reported. "Roger."

* * *

Gary

Despite all the tension in the air, there were a lot of delays because of all the traffic jams. Thomas and Gaomon were in the car as well. I found out a lot about Anya, and learned even more about my brother's adventures than he had told me. Outside, it was absolute chaos. There were fires and traffic accidents left and right. It was hard to believe that a Digimon the same level as Tentomon could cause all this damage.

* * *

Greg

"The target's energy levels are increasing. It's becoming more powerful," Miki soberly reported. Tension was high in the DATS war room. "Hmmm... I should be out there," Agumon said. "Then why aren't you?" I asked. "Wait! The target stopped near the old broadcast tower!" Megumi realized. "Huh? That means it can absorb all that electricity," I gasped. Anya's feed came in. "I can see the tower. We'll be there shortly," she said. Just then, her head darted forward in shock. "Marcus!?" "Oh no!" Agumon cried. I had to think fast. "Commander. Permission to deliver Marcus' Digivice to him?" I asked. He nodded. "Great. Thank you, sir. Come on, Veemon. We've got work to do." I took off my headset, got up, picked up the Digivice, and we went toward the garage.

Minutes later, we were speeding down the highway listening to Bon Jovi's _Slippery When Wet. _The CD case was left in the car, and the label on the back of it read, "Property of Richard Sampson." Commander Sampson had excellent taste.

* * *

Gary

We tracked Marcus down to the gate and pulled over just as he was jumping it. "I lost it. Where did that thing go?" he asked. Anya was the first to get out of the car. "Marcus! Where have you been? Why didn't you contact us?" "I was busy doing my job. The Digimon's hiding somewhere," he said indignantly. I got out, followed by Tentomon, Thomas, Lalamon, and Gaomon. "That's exactly why we're here. Now, please... do us a favor and step aside," I requested. That didn't make him happy at all. "I can do this without Agumon. Watch." He got closer to the tower when a large energy discharge went off. Seconds later, the target dropped down to the ground. His eyes were wide open and he was covered in electricity. He let out two beams that forced Marcus to jump back and then started glowing. "Oh no... it's Digivolving!" Sure enough, the small red-and-blue Digimon changed to become a large, black, wolf-like Digimon. I checked my Digimon Analyzer. "BlackGarurumon, Champion level. His thick fur acts as a natural shield. It's very intelligent and has shrewd battle instincts. Boy, Marcus, you chose a bad day to leave Agumon behind," I said. "You stay out of this! I can take him! It's fightin' time!" "Not for you it isn't." Everyone climbed or flew over the gate. "Without your partner, you're absolutely useless. So step aside," Thomas instructed. That didn't make Marcus too happy either. We took out our Digivices and got in position.

Thomas went first as he snapped his fingers to ignite his DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... charge!" He put his hand on top of the sensor and held the iC up. The light caused Gaomon to Digivolve. "Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon!"

Anya held her iC with her right hand and brought her left palm up, staring at it until the DigiSoul ignited. Then she swung both her arms around so her left hand was on the sensor. "DigiSoul, charge!" "Lalamon Digivolve to... Sunflowmon!"

I brought my right fist up to the sky, then pulled it back in again, allowing my DigiSoul to ignite. "DigiSoul... CHARGE!" Then I put my hand on the sensor until the DigiSoul had been depleted, then brought the iC up to the sky. "Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

Kabuterimon lowered himself so I could climb on, then went airborne. "Clear out, Marcus," Gaogamon ordered. "Just leave the battle to us!" Sunflowmon added. Gaogamon took one step closer, but Marcus wouldn't have it. "STOP!" He got in the way. "That's as far as you go! This is my fight, and I don't need anyone's help to defeat him!" "Marcus, forgive me for saying this, but you're a fool!" I called down to him. "An ultimate fighter never quits!" He started running. "Let's go, you overgrown puppy!" he shouted. I facepalmed. BlackGarurumon attacked Gaogamon and Sunflowmon pointe blank. At that point, Marcus jumped on his back while the wolf-like Digimon tried to shake him off. "What's wrong, little puppy? Can't...get...rid...of... me?" He held on tight, but then BlackGarurumon climbed up the tower and sped off. "Oh great... Kabuterimon, we gotta track him down!" "Right, Gary!" Thomas and Anya's Digimon powered down and got back in the car with their partners.

* * *

Greg

["You Give Love a Bad Name"

Written by Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora and Desmond Child]

_Veemon:_

_**Paint your smile on your lips **__**  
**__**Blood red nails on your fingertips **__**  
**__**A school boy's dream, you act so shy **__**  
**__**Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye **_

_**Oh, you're a loaded gun **__**  
**__**Oh, there's nowhere to run **__**  
**__**No one can save me **__**  
**__**The damage is done**__  
_

_Greg/Veemon:  
__**Shot through the heart **__**  
**__**And you're to blame **__**  
**__**You give love a bad name (bad name) **__**  
**__**I play my part and you play your game **__**  
**__**You give love a bad name (bad name) **__  
_

* * *

Unfortunately, our song was interrupted by coordinates from Miki. They were automatically loaded into our GPS and we followed them. When we got there, we drove by. There, on the train tracks, was Marcus riding what was apparently BlackGarurumon (at least according to Miki). Veemon lowered the window and looked outside. "Hey, that kinda looks like fun. Remember when we went riding down the highway?" he asked. "Sure do, buddy." I looked out ahead. "Huh?!" "What, Greg? What?" I pointed to the end of the railroad. "It looks like he's gonna run out of track! If he doesn't stop, he'll be in the drink!" I honked the horn over and over, then quickly parked the car, got out, and started running.

When I caught up to them, Marcus had gotten up. I hid in the background, watching to see what would happen. He looked exhausted as he let out a giant sigh. The two stared each other down. BlackGarurumon growled. "Woof!" Marcus said, copping an attitude. Then, he started running. The wolf-like Digimon went for a slash, but that didn't stop our orange jacket-clad punk. He jumped up. "Take this!" Then he kicked him in the side of the muzzle, spun around, and punched him in the chest. That ignited his DigiSoul. Then, he landed on the ground. "Amazing..." I whispered. "Agumon! Digivolve now!" Marcus ordered. Of course, he didn't have Agumon. Plus, it didn't work like that. He should've been smart enough to know that. I think he did as he landed on the ground. "Oh wait, that's right! I'm on my own here!" With that, BlackGarurumon batted him into a wall. He ended up on the ground, and struggled to get up. "...Man, maybe I'm not strong enough to defeat this guy. Maybe it really _does_ take a Digimon to defeat a _Digimon_. But still there's no way I'm gonna give up even if this turns out to be my last stand!" "Marcus!" Within sheer seconds, he found himself on the opposite end of his assault and strictly on the defensive. It even got to the point where he was holding the Digimon's teeth apart. I had to come out of hiding and fast, but I had to do it in a cool way. "The Amazing-" "Wait a sec... Greg, I thought of a better way. I don't think he's in the mood for your snarking," Veemon suggested. He was right. Marcus looked like he was on the verge of death. I took out Marcus' iC and thrust it forward in my usual style. "Agumon... _realize!" _I whispered. Agumon came out, and Veemon and I motioned for him to be quiet, and I gave him the iC. He hid it in his training bracer and sneaked off.

* * *

Marcus

What was I thinking!? I couldn't have beaten that guy by myself, and I can't beat BlackGarurumon either. I need Agumon, and now I'll never get to tell him I'm _sorry! _I get it now. _**I need you, Agumon! **_What makes us strong isn't you or me, it's both of us working together as a team!

"Rrrgh... AGUMONNNNNNN!"

Just then, a fiery blast hit BlackGarurumon upside the head, letting me break away. Agumon slid in. "Hey Boss! Sorry I'm late!" I looked up. "Agumon... no way!" He turned toward me. "I realized I need you too, Boss. Now, let's win this fight together!" He opened up his hand, and there was my Digivice. "Huh?" I slowly picked it up. "Right! We're the ultimate team!" Agumon just smiled. "Mmm hmmm!" I got up and got in position. Luckily, my fist was still loaded with DigiSoul. "It's fightin' time!" "DigiSoul... CHARGE!" I slammed my hand on top of the sensor until all the DigiSoul was gone. "Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon! RRRAAGGGH!"

* * *

Greg

We didn't participate this time because this was clearly Marcus' fight. It was a battle of the ages. BlackGarurumon against GeoGreymon, both variants of the very two main Champion-level Digimon from Season 1. I tried to imagine an evil version of Matt standing beside the wolf. "This is gonna be fun. I wish I had some popcorn," I said with a grin. The two went at it, slashing at each other and throwing each other in the ground. "GeoGreymon!" Marcus called. The two Digimon opened their mouths slightly and charged up, preparing to attack. "Mega Flame!" The wolf let out what I guessed was his Howling Blaster. The two attacks collided. I covered my face from the backlash. "Never surrender, GeoGreymon! You have my DigiSoul, and that'll carry you through _anything!" _Marcus coached. Those words of confidence gave GeoGreymon a slight power boost. "Remember, you'll never lose as long as we fight together!" Finally, the dinosaur won out over the wolf. "Awright!" A beam went up, reverting BlackGarurumon into a DigiEgg.

Marcus turned to Agumon as the two grasped hand and claw. "You did it, Agumon!" "We did!" "And as long as the two of us work together, no Digimon can stand against us!" "Yeah, we're still the ultimate team, Boss!" "Oh... uh... mmmm... listen, I'm really sorry, and I didn't mean what I said before." Agumon just shook his head. "Mmm mmm... no, I should be the one apologizing to you." "Hey... how did you get here anyway?" "Oh, it was Greg." I walked out with a grin on my face. "Hmm... well done, Marcus," I said. He turned around. "Huh? Greg? What are you doing here? Probably trying to snoop on me, huh?" "You know, you really shouldn't leave your Digivice lying around," I said. "Hmm... I guess I owe you... thanks," he said, the words coming out like lumpy oatmeal. "Just doing my job." Unfortunately, someone was about to do hers as well. Anya came out and shined a flashlight in our eyes. "You four! You made another mess!" "I'd rather face another Digimon than Anya! Run!" "Ahhhhhh!" "Quick, toward my car!" We ran for my car, quickly got in, and then I slammed on the gas. Marcus started listening to the CD. "Hey, this is Bon Jovi, right?" "Yep. Apparently the commander's got great taste," Veemon said. "Whoa..."


	11. Chapter 8: Tommy Norstein's Day Off

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 8: Tommy Norstein's Day Off

* * *

Greg

After seeing Marcus' impressive display, I decided I could use some toughening up myself. Not to the point of becoming a brawler like him, but just so I could match him at his own game. Soon however, I quickly came to the realization that fate had given Veemon and me another chance. This was our opportunity to redefine ourselves and join the ranks of Davis Motomiya and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. Yes, I just put them together in the same sentence. Of course, this realization was quickly followed by another one that I could surpass both of them if I tried hard enough. Veemon clearly agreed with me, so the two of us went into the DATS gym and set out on our mission. After two hours in the gym, we were beat and panting for breath. "Veemon..." "Yeah?" "...Those last two hours. Were they worth it?" We looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. "No."

Halloween isn't practiced very much in Japan, at least not in the same way Americans celebrate it. The Japanese have their Festival of the Dead during a time called the Bon Festival, which takes place during the summer. Of course, we missed it because we were in Austria at the time. I found all of this information out from Miki, when I asked her what she'd be dressing up as for the supposed Halloween party. I, of course, was going to go as Davis with astigmatism. She shot me down faster than a mallard on the first day of duck season.

It turned out that Kudamon has quite eclectic tastes in music, such as The Alan Parsons Project. I reckon he must've curled up around Tom's neck and got an earful of his MP3 player. So a few days after the incident with BlackGarurumon, he decided to start up his own band at DATS. He promised ¥2,000 to anyone who would join him for one video that would be posted to a private network owned by DATS. That way other agents around the world could see it and not anyone else. "Why not just post it to YouTube?" I asked. Kudamon jumped from Sampson's neck to mine and got right up to my ear. His fur felt soft, but his short claws slightly dug into my skin. "First off, it compromises security... and second, they wouldn't believe it anyway," he whispered. I picked him up and gave him back to Sampson.

Now I thought nobody would be dumb enough to pass up 2-grand in yen. At least I wasn't. Thomas did it for kicks, and Anya decided she didn't want to make a fool of herself. So a band was set up. Kudamon would naturally be on lead vocal. He had to fight Tom for it in a heated battle, and ended up winning by a scratch on the neck (to which Gaomon nearly punched him out were it not for Commander Sampson). Marcus wanted a piece of the action, but we discovered that he could only play drums. So we put him behind the drums and gave him the sticks. Tentomon was put on the synthesizer, with Gary on additional keyboards. I was put on electric guitar, with Veemon on bass. Everyone else fit in as either additional percussion, additional vocals, or dancers for the video. We also had to flip a coin to determine who would get the cowbell. It was either Commander Sampson or Lalamon. Tom got a 100-yen coin out. "Call in the air, Commander," he said as he tossed it. "Heads!" It came up tails. "Tails. Lalamon, who do you want to get the cowbell?" "Oh, the commander can have it," she coyly said.

So, we were set to practice. The song was "Games People Play" from the 1980 album _The Turn of a Friendly Card. _I looked up the guitar tabs online in addition to the sheet music Sampson had printed off. I had picked up electric guitar in high school because I was too late to sign up for any other electives. I found that the focus I had picked up in the Digital World helped me learn it faster. Of course, I still had to practice every day like everyone else does. Veemon picked up the bass to support me, and he borrowed my instruction books. So, whenever we had down time, we'd practice.

A few days after Halloween, Veemon and I came back from a successful mission. When we entered the war room, we got an... unexpected surprise. Marcus and Agumon were standing at attention with smiles on their faces. "Welcome back to DATS, sir," the two said in unison. "We'd been waiting for you," Marcus added. This took us aback. "Huh?" "You must be pretty tired after your mission. Why don't you just sit back and have this nice cup of tea while it's still warm?" Marcus offered. Agumon quickly picked up a tray with a steaming hot cup of tea. "Freshly brewed." This was absolutely stupefying. I took the cup. "Um... Marcus, why are you being so nice today?" I asked. The orange-clad agent went on the defensive. "Oh, no reason, no reason at all." "Oh come on, while I'm glad to see you finally have some respect for your elders, I've been here long enough to know that you don't do anything nice for anyone without a motive. You want something from me, don't you?" "Well actually... something happened to me at school today. You see, I'm not exactly the best student there is, and there's this makeup test tomorrow. Tomorrow's the absolute worst day possible for that test." "I get it... I get it... you want me to write a note for you. Why didn't you ask Commander Sampson first?" "It's not about that!" "Then what is it about?" Veemon asked. We didn't get to find out because someone was coming down the hallway. Marcus and Agumon rushed us toward the back. So, we sat back, drank our tea, and watched the proceedings go down. Agumon quickly got another cup of tea brewing, and waited patiently at the door. It turned out to be Tom and Gaomon, and boy were they shocked. Marcus didn't miss a beat as he gave them nearly the exact same routine, even calling the blonde "Tommy buddy". "Thom-as," he corrected.

Moments later, Tom sat there sipping his tea. "Well, I can't help," he said. "I haven't asked for anything yet!" Marcus shot back in protest. "I know I have something of a scholarly reputation, Marcus, but even _I_ can't do the impossible and teach _you _how to study," Tom continued. Anya and Lalamon listened in. "How true," the girl agreed. "He's good, but he's not that good," Lalamon added. "This isn't about studying. I have something big to ask you. A favor." I turned to Veemon. "Called it," we said at the same time. Tom lowered his eyebrows. "All right, let's hear it." "All right, well, tomorrow is Kristy's birthday, and-" "Kristy... your little sister, right?" "Yeah, yeah! Good memory!" Agumon cheered. "Well, I need... a babysitter for her, just until my makeup exam is over." "That's simple enough." Tom turned to Anya. "You know any good babysitters?" he asked. "I could do it, but it won't come cheap," Anya answered. "Sorry, Anya, it can't be you," Marcus answered back. "How old will she be tomorrow?" I asked. "10." "10. Hmmm... you wouldn't happen to have any big birthday parties later in the day, would you?" "No, but actually I had someone else in mind." He turned to Tom and bowed. "I need someone... who can act like... a big brother. I need you, Thomas. Could you pretend to be a member of my family tomorrow?" Tom thought about it. "We'll see," he answered, trying to sound noncommittal.

But sure enough, as we went home in our usual limopool, we stopped at Marcus' house. "Delgado, this may take a while," Tom told his driver as we got out. Soon, we were all standing outside the front door of the Damon family household. "Why do I have to come to your house today? The birthday isn't until tomorrow." "Kristy can be tough, so we want her to approve you first," Agumon explained. "Tough? It's a good thing I haven't said yes to this assignment first," Tom joked. "Yeah, your sister seemed pretty nice when we met her that one time," Gary said. "She's not that bad. Come on," Marcus said as he invited us inside.

We sat down in their dining room where we met up with Kristy and her mom. The house seemed like a pretty typical house in the suburbs, not too big but not too small either. "Hi again!" Kristy said cheerfully. Tom turned to Mrs. Damon. "My name's Thomas H. Norstein. These are Greg and Gary Logan. I'm sorry for my rudeness the other day when we met outside my car." "Oh, no worries. So tell me, are you and Marcus good friends?" she asked. That put him on the spot. "Um... uh, yeah," he lied. "Hey, Thomas said he'd hang out with you for your birthday tomorrow. He'll take my place until I get back. Isn't that great?" Marcus asked. Kristy leaned on the table. "Uh yeah! All right! I'm so happy!" she said. "Uh, no... I..." "Son... it isn't a problem for you, is it?" Mrs. Damon asked. That really put him on the spot. "Uh... I swear..." He stood up and struck one of his confident poses. "I, Thomas H. Norstein, will put everything I have to make Kristy's birthday the best one ever!" That was good enough for her as she ran to Tom and hugged him. "Thomas! Thank you so much!" I just stood there and smiled. "Hey Thomas, do you have a funny friend like Agumon who hangs out with you?" she asked. Tom looked puzzled. "Funny friend? Oh... you mean my partner." "His name is Gaomon," Agumon explained. Kristy must've been on sugar because she started jumping up and down. "Show me! Show me! Show me!" Ah yes, the innocence of youth. Tom obliged and moved Kristy away from him, giving them plenty of room. Then, he pulled out his iC and put it forward. "Gaomon, realize!" he called as he pressed the button on the side. Out Gaomon came in bits of data. "Sir yes sir!" The little girl screamed in delight. "He's so cute!" That put Gaomon on the spot. "Uh... nice to meet you," he said uncertainly. "A talking dog!" "Ha ha ha, she called you a dog!" Agumon cackled. "Would a dog wear boxing gloves?" Gaomon asked. "I don't know, I'm sure it's up on Youtube somewhere," I joked. Then, I turned to Kristy. "Hey, you wanna see my partner?" "Oh would you? Please? I'd love to see him." "Sure thing, kid." I pulled out my iC from my belt case. "It's showtime." I got in position, and pointed the iC with the lens toward them and the actual device towards my side. "Veemon..." I pointed the device forward. "_Realize_!" Veemon came out of the device in a stream of data and landed on the ground, feet first. Gary did the same thing. "Tentomon, realize!" Soon, Tentomon appeared and Kristy screamed some more in delight. "A talking ladybug and a talking lizard!" "A lizard?!" "No, no, Veemon isn't a lizard. He's more of a dragon," I explained. "He doesn't look like a dragon." "Yeah, yeah, I don't look... wait a sec, what am I saying?" Veemon shook his head. "Let's start over. My name's Veemon, but you can call me Veemon." "And I am Tentomon." Mrs. Damon stood up. "I better start dinner if we want to eat some time this century," she said. "In that case, we'll take our leave of you now," Tom volunteered. "Noooooooooo! Stay and eat dinner with us, Thomas!" Kristy pleaded. "Thanks, but I still have work to do back at the-" "Nonsense! Don't be shy, Thomas. Please, stay and eat with us." I don't know why, but Mrs. Damon had something about her. Something that made you want to stay and get to know her better. Tom saw the look in her eye, and decided to stay. "Sure."

So, half an hour later, we all crowded around the Damon family table for dinner. It was a standard Japanese meal of tempura, which consists of light-battered shrimp, fish and vegetables deep-fried very quickly, and served with a dipping broth. Now, as you may know, most Japanese food is eaten with chopsticks. It had taken me a while to get used to eating with them because we used tableware in America and in Austria. I usually tried to get away with using plastic in the DATS food court, but there was no tableware to be found on the table. So, I managed. I didn't know who Kristy liked better, Tom or Gaomon. "Here, Gaomon. Open wide. Ahhhhhh." She tried to feed Gaomon one of her shrimp, and the dog-like Digimon just sat there red in the face.

* * *

Gaomon

It seems Thomas' new friend Kristy is enamored of both of us. She tried offering me a bite with her chopsticks. I dare not open my mouth and accept it, because if word got out, I would become the laughing stock of all the Digimon at DATS. And that's just plain wrong. In hindsight, however, I see she is trying to be friendly. I have never taken much account into my appeal for cuteness. I am what I am.

* * *

Greg

"Hey Agumon! You took my share again!" "Not me, Boss," Agumon denied with his mouth full. "The food in your mouth _right now _belongs to _me!" _"Possession is nine-tenths of the meal!" "Stop eating so much! That goes for you too, Lizard Boy!" "Hey! I'm eating just as much as you are," Veemon protested. "Yeah, Marcus, lay off my partner. You're the only one who's had thirds," I pointed out. "Hey, this is my house! You're the guests here, remember?" "You're right, you're right. Thanks, Mrs. Damon." "Please, call me Sarah." "All right, Sarah." I could see Tom staring into the distance. "Thomas? _Thomas!" _That brought him to attention. "Huh?" "Anything wrong with the food?" Marcus asked. "Um, no. That's not it at all. It's just..." He stared out at the scene. "You see, I've just grown accustomed to eating alone." He put down his chopsticks on the ceramic rest. "Thank you for the meal. We have to be going now." He stood up and started to leave. "But I'm not finished!" Veemon and I protested. "Unless you want to walk home, I suggest you come with me. Come on, Gaomon." Gaomon got up as well. "Sir yes sir."

After we reluctantly said our goodbyes and got in the limo, Marcus and Agumon were still there outside. Tom lowered the window. "Don't worry, Marcus. I'll keep my promise to your family tomorrow. I'll be at Kristy's birthday." He raised his window and we went back home.

Late that night, we found Tom in his den at his computer with a cup of coffee. He was busy working on something. I knocked on the door. "Come in," Tom said, so I did. "Hey Tom..." "Thomas..." "OK, Thomas H. Norstein... by the way, what does the H stand for?" "You have your day off tomorrow as well, right?" he asked, changing the subject. "Um... yeah, it's Saturday. Gary and I have the weekends off." "Well, it looks like I'll have to invite you and him along. Here's what I have so far for Kristy's Magnificent Birthday Plan. 10 AM, meet with the Damon family. 12 PM, have lunch at the hotel's top floor restaurant. That's the one with all the magnificent views of the city. After that, stop by for a birthday present at the hotel gift shop." "Why not just give her cash?" I asked. Tom looked up, and he was not amused. "Because allowing her to decide would cut into my carefully planned schedule," he replied. I shrugged. "Now where was I?" He took a sip of his coffee, then put the cup down. "Oh yes. After buying a gift, we'll stroll through the Japanese garden, then I'll arrange for everyone to have afternoon tea together. 3 PM, horseback riding at the equestrian club." "Horseback riding? What do you think this is, _Dynasty_? Girls don't go for the horseback riding stuff anymore." "And how would you know?" "I've been invited to a few parties in my time, Thomas. Bowling, rollerskating, swimming, movies, even a tour of the CNN Center... not horseback riding." "Hmmm... all right, Mr. Bon Vivant, what would you suggest?" "Why, it's so simple! Give Kristy a tour of DATS! Invite her to go on a mission with us." He just stared at me for a few seconds with his eyes wide open. "You cannot be serious," he said in a perfect deadpan. "Oh but I am. You saw how much she loved Gaomon. She just adored Veemon and Tentomon. So, why not let her see where all the digital magic happens? She'd probably get Kudamon wrapped around her little finger." "First off, that breaks all security protocol. It's bad enough she's in regular contact with Agumon. Second, headquarters was never meant to be a meet-and-greet opportunity at an amusement park. And third, Marcus didn't ask you to help. This is my plan, so please stay out. Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" He took another sip of his coffee. "Oh yes, at 6 PM, I'll take Marcus and his family out to the best French restaurant in town, Lugdunum Bouchon Lyonnais." That made me burst out in laughter. "You're taking Marcus to a French restaurant? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, oh this I gotta see!" "Let me ask you something. Have you ever been to a French restaurant yourself?" That shut me up. "...No, I can't say that I have," I answered lamely. "I thought so. Naturally, I wouldn't expect a bourgeois person such as yourself to understand." "Oh, so now I'm bourgeois. How many of these big words are you going to use?" "As many as it takes to silence you," he said with a cool smirk. His facial expression changed again. "Now, this may be incredibly hard for you, but I'm expecting you and Gary to dress nicely for lunch and dinner. That means wearing something other than a T-shirt and blue jeans." "It just so happens that I brought a suit." "Good. I'll make sure to wake you up extra early so you can press and iron it." "_My pleasure." _"Good. Good night, Greg." He went back to typing. "Hey, Thomas... you still haven't told me what the H stands for in your name." Tom looked up. "I'll only tell you... if you promise not to laugh. If I hear even as much as a chortle, I'll kill you where you stand." "I won't laugh, Eagle Scout's Honor." I gave him the 3-finger sign to signify my sincerity. "All right... my full name is Thomas Hansel Norstein." That puzzled me. "Hansel? Hannnsel?" I quickly left. "Hansel? Han-sel?"

True to his word, Tom's butler woke me up at 6:15 in the morning so I could press and iron my suit. He also had Gary do the exact same thing. Gaomon watched both of us quite intently. We got dressed at 9:15, as per Tom's plan. I got a load of his wardrobe, a white tuxedo with a red vest and a red bow tie. All he was missing in my mind was a cane and an audience at the Ed Sullivan Theatre. "Good grief!" I gasped. "This is part of my plan. She likes me, so why shouldn't I look my absolute best?" he explained. I just shook my head. "Incredible." "Would you like to make other plans for yourself? Hmmmm?" I shook my head again. "No, no. I'll go along with it. I think I like her too. She reminds me of a very good friend of mine." Tom straightened his bow tie. "That's fine. Now we've got to stop at the florist to pick up two bouquets. I made the order this morning. Oh, and just so we're clear, our Digimon are to stay in our Digivices at all times except in an emergency. I do hope you'll understand." "Yes, yes, I understand perfectly." Gary wisely chose to stay quiet.

* * *

Marcus

"He's late, and he's gonna make me late for school." I didn't get what was keeping him, but I was glad he was there. I'm not one to miss my kid sister's birthday, but this couldn't wait. I checked my watch. 9:55. "It's about time." He pulled up to our front door. "You're late, _pal!" _His driver came out and opened the door for him, and he walked out wearing this white tuxedo with a red bowtie. He looked like he was dressed to kill, and he was going out with my sister! He got down on one knee. "Happy birthday, Kristy, and many happy returns!" Then he gave her the bouquet. "If he pulls out a ring, I'll kill him," I thought to myself. "I promise you that today will be the best birthday you ever had, and that you'll remember it for the rest of your life," he continued. Oh brother! Oh well, at least Kristy was happy. "I can't wait, Thomas!" "You're a very special person, Thomas. We leave ourselves in your very capable hands." Thomas got up. "I planned the whole day," he said.

* * *

Greg

He motioned for me and I gave him the other bouquet. "By the way, Sarah, these are for you." He gave her the bouquet. "What? You're so sweet. And it's not even my birthday." "This is my thanks for dinner yesterday." "If you give me flowers, you're toast," Marcus snarked. "Like I told you before, I'm the master of the well-laid plan." "_What a guy_."

Enough was enough. I decided to get out and got on one knee myself. "Oh... hi, Greg." "Hello, Kristy. Happy birthday. Ya know, someone else has a message for you too." I pulled out my iC and pointed the screen toward her so Veemon could see her. "Happy birthday, Kristy," he said cheerfully. "Oh, look. It's Veemon, the talking lizard!" she giggled. "Eh..." Marcus finally left, and I got back on my feet. "Hi again, Sarah. Sorry I don't have any flowers for you, but I do have the next best thing." I pulled out my wallet and gave her a ¥500 note. "This is _my_ thanks for dinner yesterday." I also gave Kristy a ¥500 note, which she cheerfully took. "Well gee... thank you," Sarah said. Tom turned back to the birthday girl. "OK, Kristy. Time to put your birthday plan into action. First a trip to the hotel's restaurant-" "No! I have other places I wanna go. _Please?" _Boy, this girl really knew how to turn on the charm. For some odd reason, she reminded me of Rika... except she was a heck of a lot nicer and much more innocent. Our blonde friend Tom was once again placed on the spot. "Uh, sure, it's your birthday so we can do whatever you want," he relented. She jumped up and down, all giddy. "Yay! It's my birthday, I can go wherever! Come on, Thomas! I can't wait!"

* * *

Thomas

My schedule's already ruined. I didn't factor this into my calculations. I normally consider myself a very cool, calm and collected fellow, but this is enough to drive me insane. I had put us on a very tight schedule, and now it could all go to pieces!

* * *

Gaomon

At times like these, I'm reminded of a poem by Robert Burns. "But little Mouse, you are not alone,/In proving foresight may be vain:/The best laid schemes of mice and men/Go often awry,/And leave us nothing but grief and pain,/For promised joy!" There was no joy in Thomas' heart that day.

* * *

Greg

Kristy started giving directions to Delgado, the driver. "Make a right, then hang a left at the second corner." We were driving along the back alleys. I saw Tom on his mini-laptop, looking up the number for that restaurant. Outside he was cool as a cucumber, but I figured he was all panicky on the inside. Our little birthday girl had gotten to his head, just like her older brother. Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop. "Hey, why'd you stop?" Tom asked. "My deepest apologies, Master Thomas," Delgado said. I looked out my window to find some trash cans. Then, I got out, shut the door, and surveyed the situation. "Hmmm... seems Delgado's blocked us in," I said to myself. I walked back to the door and opened it, just as the others were getting out. "Hmmm? Why is everyone getting out?" "Because Kristy said we weren't too far from where she wanted to go. We're walking the rest of the way," Gary explained.

We walked a couple of blocks until we reached a building. "This is where you wanted to go?" Tom asked incredulously. "Yeah, the arcade!" Kristy and Sarah walked in hand in hand. "Come on, Thomas! Let's play!" "Um, I'll be right there," Tom said as the door shut. I just stood there with a smile on my face, shaking my head. "Whatever it is, save it. I'm going to salvage this day if it's the last thing I do!" "It just might, Tom. It just might," I answered. Tom whipped out his cell phone and started dialing nervously. We went inside, and sure enough, it was an arcade. Now while I had gotten all my bills converted into Japanese currency, I hadn't counted on any coins. Gary and I dug through our wallets until we each found a ¥500 note and then went to what I assumed was a change machine.

* * *

Thomas

I canceled the reservation at the hotel's restaurant and then called Lugdunum Bouchon Lyonnais and canceled with them too. I wasn't going to take any chances with this. Curse that kid. She's just like her brother. Then, I collected myself and went inside, where I found Kristy by the crane machine. She had eyes on one of those stuffed animals. "You just pick a stuffed animal, and I'll grab it for you, Kristy," I said. "You mean it?" She turned to the machine and pointed to one. "That one. The kitty cat!" she indicated. "You got it!" I inserted a ¥100 bill and went to work. Well, it wasn't work because I effortlessly maneuvered the crane to pick up a cute gray one. "That one, right?" "No, the other kitty." I spotted another one right next to it. "Oh... _that _kitty."

Next, I challenged her to _Kitsune Fighter. _Usually I'm very good at video games, but Kristy was too good. "K.O.!" the machine announced. "I win!" Kristy cheered. "I didn't know you were this good at video games," Sarah commented surprisingly. "Heh heh heh heh... I keep losing. I'm terrible," I realized. "She's completely different from her brother. She hasn't teased you once about your 17 losses," Gaomon noted through the iC. "No. As a matter of fact, she does things exactly like her brother, Gaomon. She completely ruins my well-laid plans, too," I groaned. Greg dropped by. "Whatcha playing?" he asked. "_Kitsune Fighter, _and I've lost 17 times." "You've lost 17 times? Dude, today just must not be your day." "Tell me about it."

I dispatched Delgado with the two stuffed cats back to Marcus' house and we continued walking. "I'm hungry," Kristy announced in a slight yet deserved whine. "Me too, it is about time for lunch." Oh sheer jubilation! "Yes! Time to get things back on schedule," I thought to myself. "There's this great little French cafe I know-" "Hmmmm, I know a much better place to eat!" I stumbled a bit. She directed us to this ethnic hole in the wall that served monjayaki. I quickly looked it up on my mini-laptop. It was a type of Japanese pan-fried batter with various ingredients. I doubt the place was even capable of having even one Michelin star. I felt like I was dragged into a scene from _Pygmalion. _When we entered, Sarah placed the order and we were directed to a table with a large grill in the center. "_This? _Is your idea of lunch?" I asked incredulously. "I told you this place was great," Kristy said. "How do you even eat this stuff?" She demonstrated. "Just press it down like this, and scoop." Then, she took a bite. "Mmmmmm... delicious! That really hits the spot." "Kristy really loves her fried slop, but I can't stand it," Sarah said. "Don't knock it 'til you try it!" So, I did. I chewed it up, and it was incredible. All of the flavors mixed together in an incredible consistency. It was sheer ecstasy in my mouth. "I like it!" Greg tried some himself, making sure not to burn his hand. "Hey, this is really good!" Within 15 minutes, we finished it up and then ordered another one. It was sensational. I made a mental note to look up the recipe upon my return. After we had eaten our fill, I called for the waiter. "Waiter! We'll take the check now, please." A man in a traditional kimono fit for a monjayaki stand (or so I assumed) approached our table. "Yes sir! You can pay your bill up at the register whenever you're ready." I took out my wallet and whipped out my American Express with expert style. "Just put it on my card," I directed. The man stared at it and became most indignant. "Where do you think you are?" he asked with a stone face. "Try your Visa, Tom. It's everywhere you want to be," Greg suggested. Sarah looked very confused at that statement. "We don't take Visa either. This ain't the Taj Mahal, kid! We only take cash here!" The man became quite intimidating, and I certainly didn't want to cause any trouble. At least not with a lady present. "Sorry, I'm all out of cash. I spent it all at the arcade," I sheepishly admitted. Thankfully, Greg stepped in. "I got this one," he said. Then he turned to the man and stood up. "Excuse me. Do you know him?" he asked, pointing to me. "Never saw the guy before in my life," the man answered. "Well let me tell you about him. He graduated from the Stockholm Royal University of Science when he was only 13. He's 14 now..." Then Greg turned back towards me. "_How_ _did you_ get that credit card?" I didn't have an answer for him at that moment. "Who cares how he got it, we don't take it! **Cash only!" **"OK, OK. I got your cash," Greg muttered. He followed the man to the cash register and paid the bill.

We continued walking down the street. "Do you realize what you nearly did?" I asked Greg. "Yes I do, Tom. I saved us all from washing dishes. You can pay me back when we get home," he answered with a smile. I started mentally counting to 10, then decided that wasn't enough and went to 1,000. Nothing was going right. All my plans were going down the drain. I decided to make one last-ditch effort. So, I stopped. "Well, Kristy, if there's any other place you'd like to go, now's the time to request it," I said, trying my best to be cheerful. I prepared for the worst. She thought it over. "Hmmm... I know. I wanna see fireworks, ones that go 'BOOM!' with green and orange lights." I didn't panic. Instead, I whipped out my mini-laptop and started searching and found a suitable amusement park nearby. While I sent Greg and Gary off with Kristy and Sarah to go find a birthday present, I called the front office on my cell phone when they were out of sight and earshot. "Hello? This is Thomas H. Norstein. Listen, I'm entertaining a friend's sister on her birthday and I need fireworks _tonight_. I will pay you for a display of green and orange fireworks... Yes, I know it's short notice, and I'm certainly willing to make it worth your while... You are? Oh good. Thank you so much. Yes, you'll have the check tomorrow afternoon. I'll personally drop it off. All right. Goodbye." I hung up and silently celebrated. "But I thought money couldn't buy happiness, sir," Gaomon attempted to reason. "No, but it sure helps..."

We took a subway to the amusement park. "Coooool," Kristy said. "They have a spectacular fireworks show every night," I lied. "Really?" I felt the intense urge to change the subject. "Why don't we ride some of the rides before they start?"

So, I paid for everyone's tickets and we rode some of the rides. We did nearly everything. The roller coaster was breathtaking, and so was the haunted house. At least it took my breath away. I think Greg made himself sick on the teacup ride. Thankfully, he recovered. All in all, it was the most fun I've ever had in a tuxedo. We even went out for ice cream cones. I took strawberry, Sarah took vanilla, Kristy had two scoops of chocolate, Gary went for the fudge ripple, and Greg took chocolate fudge.

Later that night, I took Sarah and Kristy up in the Ferris wheel. Greg and Gary took their own carriage up. This particular wheel was known for its fantastic views of the city. Kristy was in awe. "Wow... pretty. You can see the whole town! I think I can see our house from here. Look, Mom, is that it?" she asked. Meanwhile, my mind was miles away and several years back.

I remembered standing on top of a hill overlooking the seashore with my mother. It was so long ago... and yet I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a bittersweet moment, with more emphasis placed on the sweet. Kristy snapped me back to reality. "Thomas? Are you OK? You look so sad. Are you not having fun?" "On the contrary. I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun," I said. From the corner of my eye, I could see orange lights. "Huh? The fireworks started early." I quickly looked out the window. "No. It's a... Digimon," I gasped. Indeed, it looked like a giant, muscular orange with markings and sunglasses. I looked him up with the analyzer function of my iC. "Citramon. He's a Champion level Digimon whose Fruit Punch Nova sends his enemies to the showers! Not exactly part of a balanced breakfast, believe me!"

* * *

Greg

"Now be completely honest with me, Greg. If you had your D-Arc with you, what would you do in a situation like this?" Gary asked me. "Well... I'll tell ya. First I would say something to the effect of 'Well, it looks like the party's over.' Then I'd look at Veemon, we'd nod to each other, and I'd figure out a way to get that door open. Approaching the open door, we'd look to each other and nod again. After that, we'd jump out right after each other and I would shout 'Biomerge Activate!' in freefall, making sure to utilize the proper and awesome arm movements. At which point, Veemon and I would Biomerge in a stunning 3D sequence into Imperialdramon, kick butt and take names." I unclipped my iC. "Isn't that right, Veemon?" I asked my buddy. "Well... maybe not exactly like that, but pretty close," he answered, putting his hand behind his head. Gary put his hand on his chin in thought. "Hmmm... well, maybe we can make a spectacular entrance. I could get Kabuterimon to take us down," he offered. That brought a smile to my face. Maybe some of him was rubbing off of me. "Gary, I love the way you think," I said eagerly. So, Gary unclipped his iC from his belt and got in position. "Tentomon, realize!" he called. Seconds later, Tentomon appeared. "Oooh, I just love Ferris wheels," he buzzed in delight, rushing toward the window. "Well, we'll have to get down from this one. There's a giant Digimon out there and we need to stop it," Gary said. Tentomon nodded. "All right, one open door coming up." He charged up his wings. "Super Shocker!" He hurled amplified static electricity at the doors, which opened up without a problem. "Great job, Tentomon! Now fly out so you can have enough room. I feel a DigiSoul Charge coming on." "Right!" So, Tentomon flew out into the open sky, while Gary got in position. He brought his right hand up in a fist, then pumped it downward as his DigiSoul ignited. "DigiSoul... Charge!" He placed his hand on the sensor at the top of the iC.

"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" He got close enough to where both of us could ride on his back. "Prodigious!" Gary exclaimed as we went toward the enemy Digimon. Looking down, we could see Tom jump from the bottom of the wheel and land on his knee and hands.

* * *

Thomas

I looked back up to Sarah and Kristy. "You two need to get out of here, and you need to tell everyone else in the amusement park to leave as well." "Thomas!" "Don't worry, I'll be fine. This is what I do," I said. Then I got up and ran off toward the Digimon. "All that planning for nothing. I'll make that Digimon pay for ruining Kristy's birthday," I vowed in thought. I stopped to catch my breath and face the Digimon head on. He spotted me. "Prepare to be juiced!" he shouted to me. "This is going to be tough," I said to myself. Just then, my iC beeped. "Ready when you are, sir," Gaomon offered. I unclipped it and thrust it forward. "Gaomon, realize!" I called. Seconds later, my partner appeared. "Sir yes sir!" He stared at the giant citrus. "He's tart. Careful," he observed. "We'll make sure to stay away from the juice," I replied as I took out my earpiece. I activated it. "This is Norstein. There's a Digimon on the rampage in Area U-308. The target is Citramon. Requesting the area be shut down immediately." "Confirmed. Area U-308 will be blockaded," Miki confirmed. Then Sampson came over the piece. "Thomas, don't do anything until the others get there." "Sorry, sir. But this fight has become a personal matter for me." "Keep your personal feelings out of this. Stand by, backup is on the way." "Roger that, Commander. This is Logan, and we've got a giant orange that needs squeezing." That was Greg's voice. I looked up, and there was Kabuterimon. I facepalmed. "Oh no..."

* * *

Greg

While flying on Kabuterimon's back, I looked up the Digimon and thought of something. There was no way Marcus was going to make it on time, so somebody had to punch Citramon. I figured that person might as well be me. I developed a theory that if Marcus' punch could cause a giant Digimon to fall, a punch already charged with DigiSoul could do more damage. I shared this theory with Gary. "Are you out of your mind?" he asked in shock. "If you fail, you'll be sidewalk pizza," Kabuterimon stated. "That's why I need you to get me close enough for me to jump down and hit him on top of his head," I argued. "I don't know. That sounds dangerous," Kabuterimon countered. "Well then... let's get dangerous!" I found the rush intoxicating. This reminded me so much of when I was in Shinjuku the first time, fighting side by side with my friends. I figured I was still different from Marcus in the fact that I came up with some sort of a plan.

So, we got closer. I unclipped my iC again and pointed the lens out. "Veemon, realize!" Veemon came out and stood on Kabuterimon's head. I reclipped my iC, climbed up to Kabuterimon's crown, and then thrust my right hand to the side while mustering all the courage and hope I could. My DigiSoul ignited, and I made a jump off while forming that hand into a fist. "Rrrrrrrr... HIYA!" I shouted as I punched Citramon on top of his head. That forced him to drop one of the giant limes he was holding as he nearly toppled over. Kabuterimon had to be fast to collect me in his 4 arms while the giant orange regained his balance. "That was awesome, but I don't think I'll try it again," I said as we made it to terra firma.

Thankfully, my DigiSoul was still ignited as I unclipped my iC and got in position. Just then, I noticed Tom and Gaomon. Heh, they were about to do the same thing, so I ran over to them. "Most fun you've had wearing formal, huh Tom?" I asked. "Stay out of this, Greg. I'm doing this on my own," Tom insisted. "Not a chance." "Fine. We'll do this together, but we're going to have a nice long talk afterwards." I turned toward the giant citrus. "Fine by me," I said. "This is for Kristy and Sarah. Pursue and secure!" He took out his iC and got in position. I got into mine, thrusting my hand out to the side to let the DigiSoul spike. Tom went first, and I looked at his iC. Just before he slammed his hand, the word "EVOLUTION" appeared on his screen. Interesting. Tom snapped his fingers, allowing his signature blue flame to appear. "DigiSoul... charge!" he called as he slammed his hand on the sensor then thrust the Digivice forward. "Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon!" I brought my hand to the sensor. "DigiSoul... _charge!" _I proclaimed, then I brought mine forward. "Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!" We made our orders to our Digimon. "Bring him down, Gaogamon!" "Juice him, Veedramon!" "GO!" We pointed the way toward the fruit and they went on it. Citramon started throwing limes down on the ground, creating a huge mess. They dodged them, and Veedramon even caught a few and threw them back. Gaogamon tackled the fruit down to the ground. "Now squeeze the juice out of him!" Tom ordered. "Fine! Just be warned that if you squeeze me, everyone goes for a swim!" Citramon threatened, pulling out a large collection of limes. This was bad. There was enough juice in those fruits to fill the park, and that would cause a lot of property damage. "Oh no ya don't!" Veedramon countered, as he stood the orange up. He picked up the limes and threw them into the sky, creating fireworks. That seemingly set off an idea in Tom's head as his eyes lit up. "Huh? That's it! Veedramon, that's absolutely brilliant! Gaogamon, grab him! Toss him into the sky! High!" "Sir yes sir!" So, Gaogamon wrapped his giant scarf around Citramon's ankles, then used his strength to toss him into the sky. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled as he released an electrical ball at him. That electricity was enough to blow up the Digimon and create a spectacular array of fireworks. It was amazing. "Heh heh heh, yeah!" I cheered as the two of us fistbumped.

* * *

Thomas

That reminded me of something. I quickly rushed to the main office and walked in. "Excuse me, it looks like we won't be needing that fireworks display after all. I'm sorry to inconvenience you like this," I said as I wrote out a check. I laid it on the table, then left and rushed back.

* * *

Sampson

It seems no one regards my orders anymore. I don't give them just to hear the sound of my voice. Although when I think about it, technically Thomas hadn't disobeyed. He did have backup, albeit unauthorized. I decided to stand back and watch the fireworks.

* * *

Greg

The fireworks just kept going on and on and on. It was a spectacular sight. We spent the rest of the night securing the area, making sure there were no further Digimon waiting to attack. Everything was cleared, but it was closing time, so we left. When we arrived, Sarah and Kristy were there to greet us. "Thomas! Greg! Gary! Over here!" the birthday girl called. Tom felt the urge to apologize. "Sorry... it seems that I can't make all of Kristy's birthday wishes come true." "Oh Thomas, what are you talking about, silly? Your birthday plans were magnificent!" Sarah exclaimed. "Huh?" "Thomas! Thomas!" Kristy called. Tom got down to her level. "Yes, Kristy?" "Thank you. Those fireworks were spectacular, and so are you." With that, she gave him a big kiss right on the cheek. Gary and I got one as well. "I'm getting kinda hungry again." "Me too." "Yeah, there's nothing that works up an appetite like blowing up Digimon," I said. "There's this French restaurant-" Tom started, but Sarah put her finger to his lips. "I have a much better idea. I want to thank you for what you've done. How would you like me to make you a home-cooked meal?" she asked. Tom blushed again. "Sure, sounds great," he happily relented. I grabbed my cell phone and called Anya. She picked up. "Hello?" "Hey, this is Greg. There's a big birthday party about to go down at the Damon place. You want to come?" I asked. "Of course. Lalamon and I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said.

About an hour later, we changed back into our casual wear and went to Marcus' house. We sang "Happy Birthday to You" to Kristy, then she blew out the candles on her cake. Anya pulled out a wrapped package. "Here, Kristy. Lalamon and I picked this out together for you," she said as she presented it. "I would've helped wrap it too, but my hands aren't big enough," Lalamon added. Marcus was next. "Kristy, I'm really sorry I was late. I hope I didn't ruin your birthday after promising to spend time with you today." Kristy just shook her head. "Mmmm mmmm. You didn't ruin it, we had lots of fun. Right? Didn't we, Thomas?" Tom just stared out into the distance. "Yeah?" Sarah just giggled. Meanwhile, something else was about to go down. "Hey! Agumon, you ate my eggs!" "Huh? Were those your eggs?" Agumon meekly asked. Just then, Tom grabbed the last one with his chopsticks and ate it. "No fair! You took advantage of my temporary confusion!" "Your confusion is never temporary, Marcus," Tom countered. "That does it! No dessert for you!" Marcus yelled. "Marcus, stop! You're embarrassing me!" Kristy shot back. We laughed at that.

* * *

Author's Notes:

¥2000 = $21.2535 (according to Mid-market rates: 2013-02-25 02:10 UTC; )

The author does not play guitar.

"To a Mouse, on Turning Her Up in Her Nest with the Plough", written by Robert Burns in 1785

Lugdunum Bouchon Lyonnais is actually a real French restaurant, located at 4-3-7 Kagurazaka, Shinjuku, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan

The "Hansel?" routine came from the 1954 Bugs Bunny cartoon_ Bewitched Bunny, _which is a take off of "Hansel and Gretel"


	12. Chapter 9: Hacking Up the Charts

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 9: Hacking Up the Charts

* * *

Greg

On Monday, after the battle with Citramon, I reviewed the footage with Marcus. "You mean you actually landed a punch on that guy?" he asked in amazement. "Yeah, but I don't think I'll do it again. I mean, I was lucky Kabuterimon was there to catch me. You had to be there," I said. "All right, all right. I see it, so I believe it. The only reckless one around here is me, OK?" "I wasn't being reckless, Marcus. I was just doing my job in the most awesome way I know how. I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" "Heh... no you can't."

That day, we had lunch at this local ramen stand. The food was 10 times better than Deramon's. Nearly 8 years later and I still couldn't get the taste out of my mouth. Marcus separated his two chopsticks. "And now, it's eatin' time!" he cheered. Just as he was about to dive in, we saw a woman run by followed by cameramen. "Whatever." "I didn't know they had TMZ in Japan," I said. The great thing about these local stands is that they'll practically do anything to keep a customer, including taking requests for channel changes. It just so happened that the TV was tuned to the Japanese equivalent of _TMZ. _"It seems Neon Hanamura been seen with a new lady wrapped around his arm. They've even been seen leaving his very posh apartment together. We ain't naming names, folks, because... we don't know her." A man wearing a hoodie in an office popped up on the screen. "Seriously, I don't know her," he said. But when we got a good look at the picture, we suddenly recognized who it was. Those yellow sunglasses couldn't fool us. We nearly choked on our ramen. "ANYA!?" I grew concerned. The last thing I needed was for a friend of mine to be dating people who would use her once and then throw her away. I feared the worst.

The next day, after days of practice, we recorded "Games People Play" in Tom's private studio. He had just the right acoustics for it too, and he even thought about hiring Alan Parsons, one of the original producers. Sampson nixed the idea, though. We would have to brainwash him, and that might cause him to lose some of his musical genius. Thankfully, Tom considered himself a protege of Parsons and had experimented with some music himself on the side. Anya and Lalamon didn't show up at the studio.

When they did show up, several of the Digimon waited outside the door. Apparently they had heard the news too. Anya just stood there, stunned. "All right, what's the deal? Out of my way, everyone!" she insisted as she walked by. "Anya!" The Miniskirt Police stopped her in her tracks. "You're dating Neon?" Megumi interrogated. "Does that ring a bell, Ms. Keep Secrets from Her Friends?" Miki added. She pointed a finger in Anya's face. "Don't deny it!" "We read all about it in the newspaper!" "Well, uh... I..." I cut in. "Excuse me, ladies. Anya, what has he done to you?" "WHAT!?" Marcus walked by. "Aww just leave her alone. Who cares who she goes out with? It isn't any of our business," he said. "**It is now!" **Megumi, Miki, and I retorted. "We've been getting phone calls from all over asking Anya for interviews!" Megumi angrily reported. "Not to mention the mail from Neon's fans." I grabbed Anya and held her in my arms. "Anya... I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight!" She pushed away from me. "My paper cuts have paper cuts!" Miki cut in. "Everyone wants to know who _Anya_ is." That took her by surprise. "Wait a minute. My name wasn't on the television and I wore a hat and yellow sunglasses. That was a completely fool-proof plan," she argued. "Look over here," Tom said. We rushed to the computer where he pulled up Anya's Facebook page. "All your information has been posted to the Internet. Your name, your phone number, even your favorite genre of music. Hmmmmm... show tunes. Huh? What have we here?" He clicked on "Pictures" and discovered the picture we had taken in 2002 just before the Digimon were forced to leave the first time to the Digital World. He expanded it and put it on the big screen. "I thought I set that album to Friends only. Someone must have hacked into it," Anya gasped. I just shook my head. "So you guys do have history together," Marcus observed. "Oh yeah, I... I might as well introduce you to the other Tamers. OK, starting from the extreme left, we've got Renamon, then Rika, Takato, Guilmon, Calumon, Jeri, Terriermon, Henry... Oh, Veemon and I are right next to Ed and Henry-" "Do you realize what this means?" Tom asked in horror. "Um... no."

Just then, Commander Sampson walked in. I stood at attention, and Sampson sighed. "As you were," he said. Kamemon offered him a mug of tea, and he took it. "Thank you for the tea," he acknowledged. Then he sat down and took a sip of it. "Aren't you going to offer any to Kudamon?" I asked. "He can get his own," Sampson simply answered. Kudamon seemed content with that. "Commander, I'd like to direct your attention to this photo we discovered on Anya's Facebook page," Tom began. "Hmmm... interesting. I recognize a number of people in this picture. There's Henry, I know his father quite well. And there's Gregory and Anya... it seems you've lost some weight since this picture was taken, Gregory." "Um... yes sir." "_Commander_!" "What is it, Thomas?" "I'm sure you're aware of what Anya has been up to. You do watch the news, correct?" Sampson took another sip. "Yes, every night, followed by _Nightly Business Report_," Kudamon answered. Tom shook his head.

Sampson put his mug down. "About a month ago, we started picking up a Digimon signal in the RPG Building downtown." "Our analysis eventually confirmed that the identity of the Digimon being harbored in the building is Keramon," Kudamon continued. "He's a mischievous Digimon who can manipulate technology in the real world, especially on the Internet," Tom added. Kudamon nodded to confirm this. "The Digimon Data Squad 2nd Division secretly scouted the area and determined that the prime suspect is the singer Neon Hanamura," Sampson continued, holding up a photo. "So that means... you sent Anya undercover?" I asked. "Under what cover?" Agumon asked. "That means in secret," Marcus explained. He turned back to the commander. "But Commander, if we know he's hiding a Digimon, why don't we just arrest him? Why all the secrecy?" "It's not that simple, I'm afraid. The RPG Building is high-tech. Its security systems can even keep DATS out," Kudamon explained. "But why do we have to put Anya in danger?" I asked. "Danger? Gregorivich, what are you talking about? I'm not in any danger. In fact, it's kind of fun," Anya said. "Fun? You tagged everyone in that photo!You saw how someone just hacked into your Facebook account," I countered. Sampson put his hands up. "Despite today's trouble, we have no other choice. Anya will continue her secret investigation." "This is so wrong!" Megumi shouted, coming closer to the desk. She looked ticked. "Why does Anya get to do it?" "Yeah, I want to meet a famous singer!" My jaw dropped. "Oh get over yourselves! Have any of you considered Anya's safety? She's being followed by the paparazzi! She could get hurt... or worse!_" _I cut in."You two get over yourselves, and you stop your histrionics! If you must know, there's a reason why Anya was chosen for this mission," Sampson explained. We all turned toward Anya.

"You see, I knew Neon when I was younger. A few years before I fell into the Digital World and met Lalamon, Neon's family transferred to Moscow. We were in the same class in primary school," she explained. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Miki asked. "Um, because it isn't important?" Marcus guessed. Megumi gave him the death stare. "I didn't think it would matter. Neon was so different back then. He was such a shy boy then. I never would have guessed he would have become such a success story." Just then, Anya's cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the screen. "Hmmm... it's a text message. 'Hey baby, want 2 blow off work 4 beach? Luv, Neon.' Oh, I'll just have to answer it." She slanted her phone to the side and slid it open, revealing a keyboard. Then she started typing on it. I didn't look to see what she wrote.

Later, we went outside and just stared out at the lake by the side of headquarters. A sportscar drove up to the sidewalk. We heard it come in, and there was this young man with blonde hair, a purple jacket and a pink T-shirt in front by the wheel. He waved to Anya, and she rushed over to him. "Hi, Neon!" As soon as she left, Miki and Megumi grasped hands in despair. "No fair!" They talked for a moment, and then he drove off. "See you at dinner!" she shouted as he sped away. "Oh man... I know just how this is going to go down," I said. "How?" Tom asked. "First, he's going to show up with a bouquet of flowers and some scented candles. She's going to cook him dinner. They'll eat and have a wonderful conversation. He's going to secretly pull out something from his pocket and put it in her drink. Then, when she's not in complete control, he's going to lead her to do something she's going to regret for the rest of her life." "You want her first, don't ya?" Marcus asked with a sly grin on his face. "Marcus Damon, how dare you suggest such a thing! I'm her friend, I'm looking out for her!" "You mean you like like her, don't ya?" "...no, but I do like her." "Admit it, bro. You're jealous because somebody made a move on her before you did." "What if that were Kristy?" Gary asked. That shut him up.

"Hey wait, introduce us!" Miki called. Marcus cut in. "You do know that he's a criminal, right?" he asked. "_Alleged_ criminal," the Miniskirt Police corrected him. "Gimme a break!" Just then, I heard rustling in the bushes. Tom must've heard it too because he kicked a can in there. "Ow!" a voice cried, as the source quickly rolled out. It was a cameraman, and he scampered away. I decided to check the bushes on the other side just in case there were others. Sure enough, I found two. "Aha... so, you think you can get a quick snap snap of my friend, eh?" I pulled out my neuralyzer and my sunglasses. Seconds later, their minds were completely blank. "You two just wasted your film," I said.

* * *

Anya

For some strange reason, Greg supposes that Neon will eventually force me into something against my will. Neon is a truly kind person, and I just refuse to believe he would ever do that to me. However, a girl can never be too careful. That is why I made a quick trip to the drugstore and packed my purse before our date. I met him at his apartment and made vegetable soup. We both had water, and I was sure to be careful. "Interesting. I've noticed that after all these years, you're finally eating carrots," I observed. "Oh yeah," Neon remembered. "Remember when we got carrots at lunch? You'd hide them in your pocket so you wouldn't have to eat them." "Oh yeah, and when you worked in the lunchroom, you'd purposely give me a ton of them." "Well... I did want you to grow to be big and strong." "Yeah, and now they're my best friends!" We laughed and laughed about that one. "Ah, Neon... this has been so much fun. It's such a shame that you have to work tonight," I said. "Wish I didn't." "Do we have time for dessert?" I asked. He got up from the table and started walking off. "Ah, I'm afraid not. I better get to it." I got up too. "Maybe I could watch you work," I suggested. "...Sorry, I'd be too distracted to write any songs." "But Neon..." "Sorry, Anya. You don't mess with success." He opened his door and walked out. "Now don't you walk into my room while I'm working, OK? Later." Then he walked toward a silver door. I quickly rushed back to my purse and checked everything. It was all there, including my Digivice. I pulled it out and took it out of Sleep Mode. "It's time for us to get to work too, Anya," Lalamon decided. I nodded my head. "Mmmm hmmm..."

* * *

Greg

Neon Hanamura had two strikes against him in my book. One for even dating Anya in the first place, and the second for supposedly hiding a Digimon. Let me just say off the bat that I am not the possessive type. I was just looking out for her. She had been my ticket to getting Imperialdramon to upgrade to Fighter Mode*. We had a history and a connection in that we were both Tamers. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

Veemon and I spent that night at HQ, working as usual. I was in the middle of running a search for Neon's apartment when an ad popped up on the screen. "Hey everybody, have you heard the new song by the pop sensation Neon? Download it today and tell all your friends too!" "Huh? What's going on with the computer?" I asked. I searched for an exit button to click on, but I couldn't find any. Just then, Marcus and Agumon rushed in. "Huh? Here too? Hey, Commander! What is going on here?" Marcus asked. "A web takeover." "Neon's video has been uploaded to every possible distribution stream," Tom explained. "What about our systems?" Sampson asked. "I don't know. I can't tell if they've been damaged. The video's blocking out my access," Megumi reported. "Well then, maybe we should reboot it. Where's the reset button?" I asked. "We can't worry about that now. Contact Anya immediately." "I've been trying to contact her, sir, but I'm not getting any answer," Miki noted. "Try _harder." _"Oh no..." When Marcus dashed out of the room, I followed him. "We'll take the cruiser, it's faster," I suggested.

Marcus pointed out the way to Neon's apartment. When we arrived, we took the elevator up. "All right, so you've seen all those cop shows, right? They've got this technique called 'good cop, bad cop'. I'm thinking we should use it on this guy," I suggested. "Why?" "Because you and I both know Neon's up to no good, that's why. We both want to protect Anya, right?" "Right." "Right. So which one do you want to be?" "Which one gets to beat people up?" "The bad one." "I wanna be that guy." "That's funny, so do I." "Heh, I guess we're both the bad cops then." I nodded, and we made it up to Neon's floor. I rang the doorbell a few times while Marcus pounded on the door. "Anya, are you OK? IT'S ME! MARCUS!" "Everything's going to be fine, I promise!" I shouted through the door. "Open the door! We're here to protect you!" No answer. "We know you're in there!" I shouted. "**COME! ON!" **After that incident, I vowed to myself that I would only use my DigiSoul when absolutely necessary. This was absolutely necessary. "Marcus... please step aside." He did, and I directed my DigiSoul to my fist. "Hmmmm... HA!" I swung back and fired a punch, breaking the door open. Sure enough, there was Anya standing with her purse. That brightened our mood. "Whew... Anya. I'm so glad to see you. Are you OK?" I asked. "Marcus, Greg... I'm fine, but you two are going to blow my cover. Neon's here," she hissed. It seemed fate wanted us to meet, because seconds later, Neon arrived. Marcus went straight for his collar. "Don't play dumb! I know what you're up to!" Marcus shouted. "I know how to break your spine," I threatened. "What do you mean? Who are you?" Neon asked. "Oh shut up! We'll ask the questions around here. If we discover you've hurt Anya-" "I wouldn't dream of it!" "Just confess and tell me what you have planned in that mind of yours!" Marcus barked. "What are you talking about?" "Shut up and answer his question!" I demanded. The fight spilled out into the hallway. "Are you getting tired, Marcus?" I asked my partner in protection. He nodded, so I took control of Neon's collar. "Check Anya for fluids, would ya?" I asked.

* * *

Anya

This was becoming way out of hand. Marcus and Greg, even with their good intentions, were going to blow my cover and possibly beat up my childhood friend. I could not let it go further. "HOLD IT!" I shouted, stopping the fight. I split Greg away from Neon. "Gregory, I had no idea you were the jealous type. I told you once and I told you a thousand times. We are done. Now don't make me have to file a _restraining order_!" I knew there might be cameras watching, so I gave Neon a full-blown kiss on the lips, one of the most passionate I had given anyone. Then, I walked away toward the elevator. Greg dropped his head. "Fine... it seems you've won her love. But I warn you... you don't want to see me when I'm truly angry."

* * *

Greg

We spent the next hour being interrogated by a security guard who threatened to report us to the police if we stalked Neon again. Needless to say, Marcus and I went back to base as losers.

The next day, we continued our analysis. Tom came up with a discovery. "Commander, I've been doing a statistical analysis. In the months since Keramon's signal appeared, downloads of Neon's song increased 400%." "Keramon's making it sound like Neon's selling more songs than he is," Sampson concluded. Tom got up and walked toward the desk. "Exactly. He's very ingenious. Clearly Neon's making a fortune through fraud." Marcus rushed in. "So when do we grab this guy?" he asked urgently. Anya rushed in too. "Commander, please! He's innocent until proven guilty, remember?" she pleaded. "What's Neon's schedule? Quick," Sampson ordered. Miki and Megumi looked it up on their computers. "At noon, he's making a talk show appearance," Megumi reported. "Which means he'll be back home by 3 PM," Miki added. "But at midnight, he's supposed to be a guest on a radio show." The commander made a decision. "Tonight, we'll stage a covert search of Neon's apartment. Thomas will be in charge," he decided. Anya didn't look happy at all about it. "One request, sir. Keep Anya out of this operation," Tom suggested. "Thomas..." "She's become too emotionally involved in this case." "I agree. Anya, you will stay here. Everyone else, go with Thomas." "Right!" "Wait just a moment, Commander!" Anya suddenly called. "If I am to stay out because I am too emotionally involved..." She turned her attention toward me. "...then Greg should stay out of the mission as well. He threatened to break Neon's spine." Sampson gasped. "You** did**?" "It was out of Anya's best interest, sir. Marcus and I conspired to take Neon down by force if necessary." "Still, we can't have that. Anya, your request is granted. You and Gregory will be sitting this mission out. Everyone else, your leader is Thomas." "But sir-" "That's an order and my final word on the subject. Dismissed." "Roger!" So, they shipped out.

"Anya... why'd you do that?" I asked. "Because you jeopardized my undercover mission just so you could play the hero. Do you think I want to be constantly swept off my feet?" "Um, no?" "Exactly. I had everything under control until you and Marcus decided to 'rescue' me. If I could take on the D-Reaper then, I can take care of myself now." "Somehow, I get the feeling you're questioning my sincerity," I guessed dejectedly as I slumped into a chair. "I meant every single word I said, Anya. Don't you get that?" "You mean... you, you really do care for me?" "Absolutely. We're friends, but we're so much more than that. You were the first person that I met other than the Japanese Tamers. The only reason I was able to get Imperialdramon into Fighter Mode was because... I wanted to protect you. It's like that one episode of the first season of _Digimon, _I think it was the second to last. Kari and T.K. were trying to get away from Piedmon, one of the last Dark Masters. They were both holding onto this rope. Piedmon cut it and the two started falling. Now nearly everyone else was turned into a keychain. T.K. had Matt's, and so he tried to imagine what Matt would say." "What's your point?" Sampson asked. "Hold on, hold on, I'm getting to it. Better yet, I'll show you what I mean." I searched YouTube for a clip of the Digivolution sequence. I found the next best thing, the whole episode from the dub. It was cut up into multiple parts, so I found the clip I was looking for.

On the screen, we heard Matt's hope-inspiring words. "You can do it, T.K. I have faith in you! But it won't help if you don't have faith in yourself. No matter what happens, you have to fight to the very end!" "I promise you, Matt, I'll never give up the fight! If I don't do it, then this world and our world will be destroyed. I have to do it for Matt, for Angemon, for everybody!" Just then, T.K.'s crest lit up, and Angemon struggled to his feet so he could receive the power boost. Now I read somewhere that in the original Japanese version of the episode, Angemon's Digivolution to MagnaAngemon is accompanied by the _Adiago _movement from Joaquín Rodrigo's _Concierto de Aranjuez_. Of course, Saban and Fox Kids couldn't be bothered with such things, so instead we heard the familiar "Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions" bit. That was followed by "Hey Digimon". Kudamon covered his ears. "They call this background music in America?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes," I answered in a deadpan. We waited until Piedmon had been sucked up in the Gate of Destiny.

"Well, that's 5 minutes of my life I'm never getting back," Kudamon concluded. "Well, I guess the whole episode was a bit much, but still... you get the point, right Anya?" "Actually, I'm kind of touched at the sentiment. But that doesn't mean I approve of what you did." "I'm sorry about that. Still, I had good intentions." She came closer to me and smiled. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions, comrade. Perhaps you can be saved." I stood up, and she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I spent that night listening to one of Neon's supposed hits. I played the track on the MP3 player.

* * *

["Heartbeat"

Written by Eric Kaz & Wendy Waldman

Performed by Neon (Yuri Lowenthal)]

_Neon:_

**_I don't care what you say  
You can give it away  
Your money don't mean much to me.  
I've been out on my own  
Gonna go it alone now  
'Cause that's the way it's got to be.  
_**

**_Ev'rybody tells me how_**

**_I can beat the odds for now._**

**_Well I've been standing by the fire  
I just can't feel the heat,  
can't feel the heat._**

**_Heartbeat_**

**_I'm looking for a heartbeat  
Heartbeat _**

**_I'm looking for a heartbeat  
Beating like mine._**

**_Looking at me_**  
**_It's easy to see_**

**_You think you know just how I feel._**  
**_Hell but you do me wrong_**

**_and it won't take me long  
Before my restless heart will heal.  
_**

**_I'm looking for a love  
Love like mine  
They tell me it's so hard to find  
But I can feel it in the rhythms _**

**_the heartbeat in the street._**

**_Heartbeat_**

**_I'm looking for a heartbeat  
Heartbeat _**

**_I'm looking for a heartbeat  
Beating like mine  
Beating like mine._**

**_Tell me what you feel now_**

**_without a heartbeat  
Tell me is it real now without a heartbeat? _**

**_Heartbeat_**

**_Heartbeat _**

**_I'm looking for a heartbeat. _**

**_Heartbeat _**

**_I'm looking for a heartbeat._**

**_Heartbeat._**

**_Heartbeat _**

**_I'm looking for a heartbeat._**

**_Heartbeat _**

**_I'm looking for a heartbeat._**

**_Heartbeat._**

**_Heartbeat _**

**_(No matter where you're hiding, girl)_**

**_I'm looking for a heartbeat._**

**_(I'll find you waiting somewhere)_**

**_Heartbeat _**

**_I'm looking for a heartbeat._**

**_(repeat until fade)_**

* * *

Thomas

We took our plan into action that night. I dropped Greg off back at the mansion. At least he could follow orders. Besides, he had had enough action lately. Knowing him, he'd probably listen to my Alan Parsons Project CD collection. It was time to let his brother shine. We made our way to the RPG Building, the exact apartment complex where Neon was stationed. I placed Marcus and Agumon inside the stairwell on the same floor. Gary and Tentomon were with Gaomon and me on top of the building, getting harnessed in. "We're in position," Marcus' voice came in over the headset. "Good. At midnight, we'll move in and extract the Digimon," I announced. "Rrrrrroger," Agumon responded. We positioned a van outside so the Miniskirt Police could keep track of communications. "5 minutes to go time," Megumi announced. "Wait, look... Anya is here. What do we do now, Thomas?" Miki asked. Gary, Gaomon, and I began our descent down the side of the building. "Just activate the hidden microphone I planted on her. Do not interfere with her," I ordered. "Roger." "It's very impressive you have predicted this outcome, sir," Gaomon said. I smiled. "Sometimes to deceive an enemy, you must deceive a friend," I answered. "Yeah, but won't Greg get ticked when he finds out what you've done?" Gary asked. "That's why he's not going to know until after we've done it."

* * *

Anya

I know Commander Sampson gave me orders to stay out, but I couldn't stay away. "Should we really be here?" Lalamon asked once we entered his apartment. "It's personal now. This is something I must do," I sighed. Just then, to our shock, the lights turned on. "Come on." We made our way down the hall and was just about to open that silver door, when someone opened it from the other side. "You wanna know my secret that badly, huh?" a voice asked. I looked up, and it was Neon! "Neon..." "What are you doing here?" Lalamon asked. "Is that your Digimon? Pretty cute, but just wait until you see mine."

* * *

Thomas

Once again, I made the expert call to plant a microphone on Anya. We all listened in over the earpiece. "I had a feeling someone was sniffing around trying to uncover my secrets. That's why I made up a fake schedule and waited for you here. I just can't believe you were part of this, I trusted you!" "Yeah, that's why you told me all about your illegal Digimon," Anya countered. That seemed to enrage Neon. "Don't you dare judge me!" Just then, we heard maniacal laughter. "Allow me to introduce you. Say hello to Keramon, the Digimon that you've been hoping to capture. It's amazing what he can do! He distributes my songs around the world and manipulates music charts so that I'm the one who ends up on top."

We got a recorded confession, and that was good enough for me. We kicked back until we had just enough of a swing, and then concentrated our energy into breaking the glass window. Sure enough, we met up with Marcus and Agumon, who rushed past us. "No!" I warned. Naturally, they didn't listen. "Pepper Breath!" With that one fireball, our whole mission was in jeopardy. The 3 of us got closer. "All right, hand over the Digimon now!" Marcus ordered. "No way, never! Keramon's my partner, just like your Digimon. I wouldn't betray him any more than you'd betray them. He made me rich and famous!" Marcus rushed up to him and punched him a few times in the head. "Your whole career is a giant lie! You actually haven't achieved **anything! **That Digimon of yours did everything for you, you're nothing but a phony!" Just then, we heard the clicks of a camera. "What was that?" Gary asked, turning around. He saw the photographer and rushed toward him with Lalamon. "Gimme that camera!"

Neon looked like he was in absolute shock and anger. "My career's ruined now, and you're gonna pay! RRRRRAGGGGGHHHHH!" Keramon began to glow with a dark purple aura and grow larger and larger. "What's happening?" "You should know by now, it's Digivolving," Gaomon stated. Soon, it reached its next level. Miki had the analysis up. "Kurisarimon, a Champion level Digimon with an armored body. It can attack with its devastating Data Crusher or use its tentacles to disintegrate another Digimon's data." Gaomon and I jumped up and attempted to attack it, but it was no use. I took it to the next level as I ignited my DigiSoul using my signature finger-snapping motion. "DigiSoul... Charge!" "Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon!" Gary climbed up and joined me, turning the lens of his iC away from him. "Tentomon, _realize!" _Tentomon appeared. "I'm ready when you are!" he announced confidently. Gary nodded, then raised his right hand up in a fist, then pumped it downward as the DigiSoul ignited. "DigiSoul... Charge!" He placed his hand on the sensor at the top of the iC, then brought the device up directly above his head. "Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" Gaogamon charged past the tentacles and delivered an electrical bite. That held him down while Kabuterimon charged his horn with electricity, and attacked Kurisarimon with it. "Gaogamon!" "Kabuterimon!" Gary and I stood back to back, with the same intention. "Finish him off!" The two went in for the kill, but it wasn't enough. Kurisarimon overpowered both of them by picking up a giant tank of water and hitting them both in the head with it. The water rushed out as Gaomon and Tentomon floated back to us. "Gaomon..." "You did great, Tentomon..." And of course, Marcus rushed in. "We'll take em on! It's fighting time!" He ran toward the Champion level and connected a punch on the blade of one of his tentacles. That ignited his DigiSoul, and he took advantage of the opportunity quite well. "DigiSoul... _charge!" _"Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon!" The enemy Kurisarimon pulled a number of lines up from the building to attack, shooting out natural gas right at GeoGreymon. "That's it! Show 'em what you've got, GeoGreymon!" Marcus coached. "Mega Burst!" He pushed the gas beam back with his fire beam, creating a hole in the center. That forced Kurisarimon back into a DigiEgg, which Marcus rushed to catch. "Yeah, another one down!" I received confirmation from Miki and Megumi. "Roger. Another success story," I said, congratulating Marcus. "Yeeep."

* * *

Gary

And once again, Marcus delivered the final blow. Why am I not surprised? Anya went back and wiped Neon's and the reporter's memories.

Back at base, I had a private word with Anya. "I don't get you. Greg says you were an incredible Tamer, and yet I haven't seen you defeat a Digimon at all. Was he lying about you?" That put her on the defensive. "I... I... I don't know," was all she could say. I just shook my head. "Sometimes I wonder..."

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you're looking for that incident Greg was talking about, go to chapters 31 and 32 of my other fanfic, _Digimon Tamers International._

I bet you can't guess what Greg was worried about. I made it much more implied than normal because I'd like to maintain some sort of a K+ rating. The point is that Greg really does care for Anya. Plus, I enjoy getting stuff past the radar.

If you think I'm pushing the connection between Greg and T.K., you're partially right. However, just because they're both voiced by the same English VA and both identify with the Crest of Hope, doesn't mean they're the same. Greg's got more of an active hope than T.K. (If you're reading this and you're a T.K./Takeru fan, I mean no offense.)


	13. MB 2: Games People Play

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

MusicBreak 2

"Games People Play"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Vocals by Kudamon [Sam Riegel]

* * *

Greg

A week later, the music video was ready to be taped. Tom even set up a light pattern inside the war room just for the occasion. He dimmed the lights and we were set to go.

Gaomon got the camera set up as he held up the slate. It took us more than a few times to get it right. "This is The Satsuma Rentarō Project, 'Games People Play', directed by T.H. Norstein, take 15," he read. Then he got out of the way. Marcus counted us in.

* * *

_Tentomon starts playing the introduction on the synthesizer. We find the lights dimmed. A spotlight shines on Commander Sampson, who is standing at his usual spot while the camera zooms into Kudamon._

_Kudamon/Gary/Thomas:_

_**Where do we go from here **_

_**now that all other children are growin' up?  
And how do we spend our lives **_

_**if there's no one to lend us a hand ?**_

_The video shifts. The light border changes to various colors while Kudamon grooves on his stool and Sampson dutifully hits his cowbell while walking in a circle. _

_Kudamon:_

_**I don't wanna live here no more, **_

_**I don't wanna stay  
Ain't gonna spend the rest of my life **_

_**Quietly fading away**_

_**Ah**_

_The scene shifts to Miki and Thomas doing a foxtrot of sorts on the floor of the war room. Thomas lip-syncs the line "__If I promise you the moon and the stars, would you believe it?"_

_Kudamon/Band:_

_**Games people play, **_

_**You take it or you leave it  
Things that they say, Honor Brite  
If I promise you the moon and the stars, **_

_**would you believe it?  
Games people play in the middle of the night**_

_The scene shifts to Greg standing in the center lip-syncing the next part of the song dramatically. A spotlight is shining on him as the light pattern stops. _

_Kudamon/Gary/Thomas:_

_**Where do we go from here now that all of the children have grown up?  
And how do we spend our time knowin' **_

_**nobody gives us a damn?**_

_The pattern starts up again. Marcus lifts up his head and lip-syncs the howl in the song while playing the drums. The scene then shifts to Kudamon resting on Sampson's neck, lip-syncing the lyrics._

_Kudamon:_

_**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOO HOOO HOO HOO HOO HOOOOO**_

_**I don't wanna live here no more, **_

_**I don't wanna stay  
Ain't gonna spend the rest of my life **_

_**Quietly fading away**_

_The scene shifts to find Greg and Veemon doing the running man while Gary does the moonwalk. All 3 lip-sync the lyrics._

_Kudamon/Band:_

_**Games people play, **_

_**You take it or you leave it**_

_**Things that they say just don't make it right  
If I'm telling you the truth right now, **_

_**do you believe it?  
Games people play in the middle of the night **_

_We find Lalamon using the long instrumental piece for an interpretive dance of some sort with the Miniskirt Police. They move out of the way to show Gaomon shadow boxing. The lights continue to flash in time to the beat. We also get various shots of the band playing their instruments, including some guitar solos._

_Kudamon/Band:_

_**Games people play, **_

_**You take it or you leave it  
Things that they say, Honor Brite  
If I promise you the moon and the stars, **_

_**would you believe it?  
Games people play in the middle of the night**_

_**Games people play, **_

_**You take it or you leave it**_

_**Things that they say just don't make it right  
If I'm telling you the truth right now...**_

_The scene shifts for a moment to find Kudamon leaning passionately on the mic for the next line._

_Kudamon:_

_**Do you believe me?**_

_Kudamon/Band:__**  
Games people play in the middle of the night **_

_As the song concludes, Tentomon continues to play the pattern until fade out and the lights go black. At which point, Gaomon turns off the camera from behind, being careful not to show up._

* * *

Greg

Overall, it was a good video, but we agreed never to go on tour. "I agree to that," Kudamon said. After everything was packed up, Sampson paid us out in nice crisp ¥2000 bills. Tom got 2 of them because he was the director. He gave them to Gaomon. "But sir, I feel guilty taking this money from the commander when we have so much of our own." "I'll take the money, Gaomon," I offered. I attempted to take it, but Gaomon wouldn't have it. "Oh, I'm no fool. Here, sir, you take the money back." Tom gave the money back to Kudamon, who gave it back to Sampson.

* * *

¥2000 = $21.2535 (according to Mid-market rates: 2013-02-25 02:10 UTC)

Except for one occasion, the Alan Parsons Project never played live during its original incarnation. This was because Woolfson and Parsons saw themselves mainly in the roles of writing and production, and also because of the technical difficulties of reproducing on stage the complex instrumentation used in the studio. In the 1990s things changed with the technology of digital samplers. The one occasion where the band was introduced as "The Alan Parsons Project" in a live performance was at Night of the Proms 1990 (at the time of the group's break-up), featuring all Project regulars except Woolfson who was present but behind the scenes, while Parsons stayed at the mixer except during the last song, where he played acoustic guitar. Since 1994, a new version of the band has toured, with Parsons performing live acoustic guitar, keyboards and vocals, with various lineups. This latest incarnation is called the Alan Parsons Live Project, the name distinct from "The Alan Parsons Project", due to founder Parsons' break-up with Woolfson (who has since died, we'll be going to his funeral later). [Source: Wikipedia]


	14. Chapter 10: The Main Event

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 10: The Main Event

Greg

Veemon and I hadn't had any action in a week. So we spent some of our time training for when we did have a case. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a complete athletic nut. Still, if I was going to be an effective partner to Veemon, I figured I had to get my life in order. I couldn't help but notice some of the quotes written on the walls. Some of them included "When you have to face a fight, be strong and give it all your might", "Unleash your soul and you will reach your goal", "Never surrender", and "Never be outdone". * I reviewed them with Veemon. "Hmm... 'never surrender', 'never be outdone'. Sounds pretty generic to me," Veemon commented. I nodded.

What time we didn't spend training or doing other necessary things (like sleeping, eating, and so on) was spent in the war room. Marcus brought his Nintendo Wii and we hooked it up to the giant screen in there. I encouraged people to try out _Mario Party 8, _but Anya, Marcus, and Agumon were too interested in _Bleach: Shattered Blade. _Since it was his Wii, I dealt with it. Out of all the characters I played with, my favorite was Kisuke Urahara. But then I realized he looks an awful lot like T.K.* Marcus hasn't let up on it since. Of course, I shot back by reminding him that his favorite character is Kon.* Sampson once yelled at us about it, but we convinced him to play a round. He accepted when he realized business was slow. "How can you even see the screen with those sunglasses, sir?" I asked. "It takes a lot of practice," he admitted. He had an advantage because Kudamon kept whispering advice into his ear.

Also, during this slow run, I experimented a bit with my wardrobe. There was an anime convention that weekend, and we wanted to be ready for it. Gary realized something. "Wait a minute, Greg. I don't think we should buy new clothes for this. I mean, we don't have a lot of cash." "Hmmm... you're right. We've got to do this on the cheap," I agreed. Thankfully, we found a thrift store in Shibuya. Gary found a pair of shorts, an orange button-down shirt, and some yellow gloves for a total of ¥1250. Boom, instant Season 1 Izzy (or Koushiro as he's known in Japan). Meanwhile, I had a little more money to spend. I negotiated a deal with the store a flat ¥3000, I got both the standard outfit Davis wore in the Digital World (with goggles) and the outfit T.K. wore starting in Christmas 2000 (including the bucket hat). Both came in my size. I put the goggles on top of the bucket hat. "Perfect!" I declared.

At work, I had to change into my uniform. But I kept the bucket hat and goggles. "Um... nice hat. Who are you supposed to be again?" Anya asked. "T.K. dyeing his hair brown with astigmatism and goggles. You like it?" Marcus just laughed, but then he pulled out a copy of the newspaper. "I think I've just found our next case," he announced. I got closer to the paper. "Aww couldn't you have gotten the English one? You know I can't do those crossword puzzles in Japanese." "No! Here in the boxing section! 'Fans Await Title Fight, One More Week Until Harris Fights for the Championship'." "Smells like a Digimon's involved," Agumon added. "Huh?" This caught Tom's attention. "In his last fight, he came from behind for a knockout. Before that, his opponent quit, and in the fight before that, the other boxer suddenly came down with the flu and lost. Don't you think this winning streak is weird?" Marcus asked. Agumon kept nodding his head. "I've got to hand it to you, Marcus," I answered. "Hand what to me?" "Heh, you're just as desperate for a fight as I am. When's your birthday?" "Uh... April 2nd." I took the goggles off of my hat and put them on Marcus' forehead. "Hmm... as much as I hate to admit it, you're the new goggle boy. Merry Christmas." He looked puzzled. "Goggle boy? What are you talkin' about? What would I use these for?" He took them off and put them in his pocket. "I'm right about this. I feel it in my gut!" he continued, hitting the article several times. Tom stood up and turned around, apparently disgusted. "That's the extent of your proof? Your gut?" Marcus turned to face him. "Who woke you up? Go back to sleep," he said. "Yeah right! You're just jealous because the boss stopped screwing up and found a case!" Agumon chimed in. "He's still screwing up, if you ask me," Tom retorted. He looked ticked. "You can't accuse a boxer of cheating just because he's winning fights," he went on. "Hah!" Marcus turned back to Anya. "The other thing to consider is that at 35, he's way past his prime." "Many fighters won their championships later in life. And with age comes more experience. Maybe he's just a better fighter now." "Hmm... yeah, I think you're right, Tom. Take a look at George Foreman," I added. As if from memory, Gaomon pulled out a random fact. "In November 1994, at age 45, he regained the Heavyweight Championship by knocking out Michael Moorer. He remains the oldest Heavyweight Champion in history." "Yeah, yeah. But you should stop making excuses for the guy," Marcus shot back.

Just then, Sampson walked in. "Norstein. I'd like you to take over an undercover investigation of mine relating to a boxer named Harris," he requested. "That's funny, we were just discussing him," I said. "Oh?" "Marcus thinks there's a Digimon involved and that Harris is way past his prime." Sampson held up a small container with a thorn inside. "A thorn, found in the rafters of Harris' last fight," he described. We all got a closer look at it. "A thorn?" Marcus asked in disbelief. "At the lab, we discovered it gave off a Digimon signature." Tom's jaw dropped wide open as his entire persona took on a state of shock. "Ya see?" "See what? Ignorance!?" Anya broke the two up. "Time out!" she called, waving her arms up and down. I gave the right sign, forming a T with my hands. "Let's not worry about who's right or wrong, let's just investigate."

So, we set off to work on it. Gary, Veemon, Tentomon, and I got copies of Harris' last few fights on DVD and we saw it all. Tom and Gaomon watched in their den. We got regular status updates from Anya, who interviewed anyone who was remotely involved with Hayate Harris. Tom even came up with the crazy idea of joining Harris on his morning jog.

* * *

Thomas

I, for one, find Greg a most interesting character. He aspires to surpass a pair of fictional characters and yet has purchased the wardrobes of both of them. I studied up on the characters of _Digimon Adventure 02_. One of them is a typical stubborn leader, in the vein of Marcus, but with emotional stability. But the other one is the lancer, like yours truly, who is a bit more cynical and a bit shellshocked. I put this to the side as I concentrated on my case.

I've always been a longtime fan of Mr. Harris, so I paid attention to his Twitter feed. He always takes a morning jog at precisely 11:15 AM every morning at the same park. So, I arrived in my tracksuit at 11:13 AM and walked to a bush, so I could conveniently meet up with him. At just the right moment, I met up with him and easily kept up with him. "Who are you?" he asked between breaths. "Thomas H. Norstein. I'm a big fan of yours. Do you mind if I run with you for a while?" I asked him. "OK... but I'm not gonna slow down my pace for ya." "In that case, let's make a deal. How about... if I'm able to keep up with you until the end of your run, can I talk to you for a minute?" He started punching the air mid-run, so I copied him. This must have impressed him, so he agreed. I kept up with him for 15 solid minutes.

We stopped at a grassy hill by a bridge where I refreshed myself with a water bottle. "You're in good shape, kid. A deal's a deal. You got five minutes," Harris said. I left half the water in the bottle and put it down. "Like I said, I'm a big fan of yours," I began. He just stared ahead, listening intently. I continued. "I've always wondered about one of your fights. It was 4 years ago, in your match against Kenzington. It was a brutal match. Kenzington repeatedly headbutted you and threw some low blows. You took a beating that most boxers wouldn't survive. Kenzington never managed to drag you down to his level. You fought a clean fight and you came away with a victory. But, you also came out of the fight with injuries that should've ended your career. People expected you to retire. How were you able to get back in the ring so quickly?" He thought about it, but suddenly came up on the defensive. "**I did what I was supposed to do!" **he shouted. It seemed I struck a nerve. Why would he be so defensive? I found out why. "I lost a lot of things in that fight. A lot. The power of my right, a shot at the World Championship... it all, just disappeared before my very eyes. But... I was fortunate to have my family's support. They gave me the strength to rehab, and I made it back despite all the odds. Even now, I don't like talking about it." I looked at him. He seemed very troubled, so I turned away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Let's change the subject. In your comeback match, was there anything that happened you thought was... strange?" I asked. "Huh?" he asked. "_Anything_," I repeated. "No, nothing particular," he quickly answered as he rapidly pointed his head back to the grass. "OK." I got up. "Well, good luck in your title match... I hope you win," I said as I walked off.

As I slowly walked back to my car, my thoughts turned to memories of fights I had seen on TV as a child. I was so excited whenever Hayate Harris was on. And to think I had to investigate him, and possibly steal all his memories. Coincidentally enough, it started raining. The weather matched my mood.

* * *

Marcus

I did a little research of my own and found Harris' favorite boxing gym. When I got there, I took down all 6 of his sparring partners. All 6 without breaking a sweat! When Harris showed up at the gym, I was right there waiting for him, leaning on the ropes. "I think you need new sparring partners. These wimps didn't even give me a good warmup. So, care to box with me for a while, Mr. Harris?" I asked. He took a second to scope me out. "This gym is for members only," he said. I wasn't gonna let him get away that easily. "C'mon, one fight," I baited him. "I don't have time to waste on punks," he countered. Then, he started walking away. "What are ya, scared or somethin'?" I shouted. "HEY!" "Huh?" I turned around and there was this bald-headed guy with a pink shirt and what looked like a kendo staff. "Don't get cocky just because you beat up a bunch of amateurs," he said. "Oh yeah? Who are you?" He swung his staff down, catching me completely off guard. "It's courtesy to introduce yourself first." Now that I could do, if he'd just get his stick away from me. "Uh, I'm... Marcus Damon." He put his staff back on his shoulder. "I'm Rocky. I'm Harris' trainer. He worked hard to get all the way to the World Championship, and I'm not gonna stand by and let him break a hand while beating up a bum like you!" "A _bum!?" _"I'm willing to do anything to protect my fighter. I don't think you'd be so geared up to fight him if you had a broken arm." I grimaced. He had a point. Then, he smiled and eased up a little. "That's the kind of devotion and dedication a trainer needs to have for his boxer if he wants him to become a world champion one day. But... you seem like a decent fighter. I don't mind if you train in my gym." That was nice of him. He got out of the ring and walked away.

* * *

Anya

While the boys found out their own details, I tracked down the location of the apartment building where Mrs. Harris and her daughter Minnie resided. I wanted to get some insight on their family life, so I waited out there wearing a pair of glasses with plain-glass lenses. When you're gathering information for a secret organization, you tend to develop a number of personas. I created the persona of a magazine reporter, and she allowed me into her home. "We're doing a feature on the wives of professional athletes and how they support them, and we're very eager to hear what you have to say as Mrs. Hayate Harris. First off, what would you say is the most difficult thing you face as a boxer's wife?" She thought about it for a moment, and I took out a notepad. "When a match gets closer... he starts to change," Mrs. Harris began. "Huh?" "I don't mean, the way he talks or how he acts. Somehow, the atmosphere around him changes. Even after all these matches, I still can't get used to it." I scribbled some notes down. "I see. And what do you wish for the most during one of your husband's fights?" "Just that... he comes home safely." She looked out the window. "Of course... for his sake, I hope he wins. But, his well-being, is always on my mind," she slowly continued. Then she looked at her daughter, who was doodling in another room. "And as for my daughter, I'm sure Minnie agrees with me."

* * *

Greg

Sampson brought us all in with three pictures. One of the trainer, Rocky. Another of Harris himself, and the third of his wife. "So, out of all these three we've narrowed it down to... who do you think is the most suspicious?" Sampson asked. Marcus put his finger right down on the trainer's picture. "The trainer is up to something, and I'm gonna nail him!" he declared. "Mmm hmm..." Agumon agreed. "Another one of your gut hunches?" I asked. "Yeah. You wanna make something of it?" "...Once I get all the facts, yes." Anya was next. "I don't think it's his wife. She's way too sweet and it's obvious she loves her husband very much." "I agree," Lalamon added. "Hmm... that gives her motive. If she loves him that much, she'd probably do anything to protect him," I thought out loud. Anya gasped. "You cannot be serious!" Sampson then turned to Tom. "Thomas... who do you think it is?" he asked. "Truthfully, I still don't know yet," Tom answered. "It's _obvious!" _Marcus retorted. "This isn't about you being right, Marcus. It's about coming to the right conclusion. And I haven't made up my mind yet." "Tom's right. We've got to consider all the options, all the facts," I agreed. "You stay out of this, I know _exactly_ who it is!" "Yeah, but do you know why?" "Commander, please allow me to further question Mr. Harris in order to clear some things up. Excuse me," Tom requested. Then he ran off with Gaomon. "I'll question him with a right cross to the chin!" Marcus threatened, punching the air. I walked over and caught his fist. "There was one question you never answered for me, Marcus. When you can't think of anything to say, do you always resort to fighting?" I asked. "You bet!"

* * *

Thomas

I did have to consider all the facts, all the evidence, all the options. It's a challenge I just had to take on. I focused my thoughts solely on the case, diving into everything Harris-related I could get my hands on. One thing that continually stuck out in my mind was that in all his after-match pictures, he held his daughter Minnie on his shoulder. He's truly a devoted father, very unlike my own. Perhaps... "I've got it!"

The next day, I went out in my tracksuit and waited for Harris to run by. We met up, and I gave him my request. "Mr. Harris. I was wondering if you would do me a favor. Would you let me go a few rounds with you in the ring?" Huh. I allowed the determination to settle on my face.

Half an hour later, we were in the ring as Greg and Gary fitted my helmet on. "Are you sure you don't want me to take it easy on you?" Harris asked. "I'm sure," I affirmed. Harris instructed one of his associates to hit the bell, and the match was on.

* * *

Greg

I ditched my Howard Cosell impression and decided to report it straight. "And here we go, folks. The aspiring World Champion going against plucky Thomas 'The Chessmaster' Norstein. And it looks like they're playing Patty Cake for now... but look at this! Norstein fires off his right fist, but Harris ducks and counters with a laser-fire extension of his own. Norstein dodges that! It looks like both men have nothing but hate in their eyes as they go for _blood!_" "Greg... they're not really going for blood, are they?" Tentomon asked in a whisper. "Of course not, Tentomon. Norstein's good, but he's not barbaric," I whispered back. Just then, I heard the door open. There was Marcus, just waiting for a chance to fight as usual. I facepalmed, then went back to the fight. Soon, the round was over, and neither man had taken any damage. That just proved how good Tom was. They went back to their corners and Tom took off his helmet. Harris noticed. "What's up? Don't take that off, we still have 2 more rounds," he said. The blonde turned to face him. "Actually, I got what I needed in the first round. Thanks for sparring with me. It was an honor to meet you," he replied, bowing. Then he exited the ring. "And this match ends in a draw," I relented. "Come on," Tom instructed, so we followed him. As we exited, we passed Marcus. "So ya think I can take him?" he eagerly asked. "Don't press your luck," I warned.

We rode to a nearby building and went up to the roof, facing a tall chain-link fence. We allowed our Digimon out of their iCs in order to let them stretch a bit and get some fresh air. "Sir, permission to ask a question," Gaomon requested. "What is it, Gaomon?" Tom asked. Gaomon took a few seconds to come up with it. "Sir... why'd you quit your boxing match with Mr. Harris after only 1 round?" "You don't need to concern yourself." "But sir, in all the time I've known you, I've never seen you give up," Gaomon countered. Tom looked down, defeated. Then he brought his head up. "When I was a child, Harris was a brilliant fighter. I wanted to be like him when I grew up. Strong. Powerful. A winner." "But he's already all of those things," I thought to myself. "He was inspiring. I looked up to him in many ways. My childhood hero," Tom breathed. "But... then his last few fights have been suspicious. And yet, you still wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. But after sparring with him, you learned something. And now you know who the culprit is, don't you sir?" Gaomon wrapped up. He didn't say. "Stop keeping us in suspense, Tom. Who is it?" I asked as I got closer to him. He turned away and walked off. We followed him.

On the way, Tom explained it to us. "If my theory is correct, and it usually is, then that needle should come from a Digimon that shoots needles. Greg, you're a Digimon expert. Do you know who might fit that description?" I thought about it. "Hmm... shoots needles, huh? Hmmm... oh, I got it! Togemon, Palmon's Champion level. That was a boxing cactus. What she ended up doing with a ditzy cowgirl is beyond me." "Hmmm? Ditzy cowgirl?" Gaomon asked. "Oh that's right, you didn't watch the TV series, Gaomon. Her name was Mimi, and she had the Crest of Sincerity," I explained. "Crest of... Sincerity?" "There were 9 of them, originally 8 but one was added for the 2nd season. Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, Love, Sincerity, Hope, Light, and Kindness. When the human partners of the Digimon exhibit the trait of their crests, the Crest lights up, and its power is released to allow Digivolution from Champion to Ultimate, or in specific cases Rookie to Mega." "Which one do you think Thomas would have. Greg?" "I don't know. It's a tossup between Knowledge and Hope. I'm pretty sure I've got Hope, and Gary's got Knowledge." "How do you know?" "Gaomon, the crests don't actually exist," Gary cut in. "That's what I figured."

We waited out in a back alley where Tom spotted Harris' opponent. Gaomon used his lightning reflexes to block the needles that were about to hit the other boxer. This pugilist noticed and was taken aback by surprise. Then, Tom came out. "Aha! We caught you in the act... Togemon! You were trying to weaken the champ, trying to fix the fight so Harris would be the winner. You knew he couldn't beat the champ without your help, but you didn't count on me figuring out your secret!" It seemed Togemon had something behind his back. I sneaked out toward another alley and went to investigate.

* * *

Thomas

I had read enough Perry Mason books to know how to give a good defense. "Harris is a very honorable man. But he's not the fighter he once was. After I sparred with him, it became obvious that age and injury had taken its toll. I knew he was getting help from a Digimon, but I wasn't sure if _he_ was aware of it. Then, I found out. He didn't know he was being helped. He was still giving everything he had in the ring, fighting his heart out. A man with that much pride wouldn't have accepted that much help from anyone. He would rather lose than cheat. So then, I started to wonder who'd want him to win more than anything else. Someone who loved him with all their heart. Yes!"

* * *

Greg

I found out what Togemon was hiding behind her back. There was this little kid being supported by her boxing glove holding onto a bare spot. Tom identified her as "His daughter Minnie!" "Confess, Minnie! You used Togemon to help your father!" "Go away and leave me alone!" Minnie cried. She peeked out behind her giant protector. "And leave my daddy alone too! You're a bully!" "Yeah, Tom, you were a bit hard on her," I said. "First off, my name is Thomas, and second, whose side are you on?" Tom asked. "I just know how to work with kids," I shrugged. Togemon didn't look too happy. "Shields up, Gaomon!" Tom called as the two put their arms up. Togemon called her attack. "Needle Spray!" That didn't sound like our Togemon. In fact, it sounded quite male. What mattered was that the needles started flying. From behind, I saw that the two escaped. However, the other boxer looked scared out of his mind.

We followed it down the alley where Marcus, Agumon, Anya, and Lalamon cut them off. "Togemon, up there!" Minnie said, pointing up. So, the cactus Digimon jumped up high. "Oh great, he disappeared. Now what do we do?" Veemon griped. "We'll come up with something," I assured him.

We went back to Tom and reported what had happened. He had already come up with a plan and quickly explained it to us. He told us to wait at the stadium. "Gary's got the OK from me," he went on. So, we went to the stadium where Tentomon had managed to override the security system, allowing us to get in. We quickly proceeded inside to the main arena. When we heard the enemy's footsteps, I quickly turned on all the lights. Then, I got a call on my earpiece. "This is Greg," I answered. It was Marcus. "Greg, you and Veemon need to get out of there. You're sitting out." "Gimme one good reason, Damon." "This is Thomas and Gaomon's fight. Harris was Thomas' hero growing up and this battle is personal to him. He needs to fight it his way." Hmm... he did have a point. Gary and I had been inserting ourselves into fights. "Wait a minute... how do I know you're not just trying to get me out of the picture so you can get the last blow?" I asked him. "You just have to trust me, that's all. Besides, I bet you Gaomon could use a decent ring announcer." "...All right, but I'm watching you like a hawk." I hung up and turned to Veemon. "Come on, buddy. We're on the sidelines again." "Awwwwww..." "I know, I know. Seems like we hardly get to fight anymore." That gave me an idea. I connected back with Marcus. "Marcus. First off, how old are you?" "14." "I'm 20, 6 years your senior. I don't take orders from you." Just then, someone else came over. "Gregory! This is Commander Sampson. Marcus told me something like this would happen." "Uh, Commander! When do you take orders from Marcus?" "He has a point. Pull out of this fight. This is Thomas' and Thomas' fight alone. You wouldn't want Marcus barging in on your fight, would you?" "He seems to do that on a regular basis," Gary pointed out. "You do have a point. Fine, you can stay but don't involve yourselves in the fight at all. I'll make it up to you and Gary somehow." "Let's hope so, sir."

So, Veemon, Gary, Tentomon and I made our way to a makeshift press box where we could see the action. "Hey! Thomas H!" I called up to Tom. He noticed me. "What is it?" "I got orders from Sampson, and apparently Marcus, to stay out of this fight. We'll be staying to commentate on the fight, though," I said. "I don't believe you're competent enough to call play-by-play. Why don't you give your vocal cords a rest and just cheer us on from the sidelines?" "Sure thing. At least I'll find you some decent music." I went up to the audio booth and scrounged around their CD collection. Most of the titles were in Japanese, but I did spot a picture of a beat-up Sylvester Stallone being draped with an American flag. I contacted Tom on my earpiece. "Hey Norstein, I got a CD here with a beat-up Sylvester Stallone draped with an American flag on it." "That's the _Rocky 4 _soundtrack." "That's what I figured." There was silence for a few seconds. "Hold on, Gaomon's just given me a request. Track 5." "You know about this CD?" "Of course we do. I've seen all 6 movies multiple times. Rocky Balboa was another inspiration to me. He was one of the greatest boxers of the silver screen." "All right, if you say so." I inserted the CD and selected Track 5, then pressed Play. Then, I rushed back down to the stands.

[BGM: "War/Fanfare from Rocky" by Vince DiCola, arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara]

Tentomon rang the bell, and the match began. Gaomon went charging in, jumped up, and started a rapid-fire assault with his fists. Togemon quickly returned it. After 5 seconds of that, the boxing dog-like Digimon landed on his feet and blocked two downward punches. Togemon went charging after him. "Throw the combination! Gaomon!" Tom ordered. "Sir yes sir! Combo!" Gaomon ran up and punched Togemon some more. "Thomas loved boxing as a kid. You're polluting his memory." It went well until he wound up for the punch. "Take this. Right Cross!" He threw a right cross that landed right on his chin, sending the giant cactus out of the ring and into a pile of folding chairs. "All right!" Gary cheered. "Yes!" Just then, Togemon slowly got up, struggling a bit. He laughed, then glowed, becoming what must have been 10 times his normal size. He could've smashed the metal lighting structure above the ring if he wanted to. "Uh oh..." Tom was cool, yet determined. "It's time to Digivolve!" he called. "Sir, yes sir!" Tom unclipped his iC and got in position, igniting his hand. "DigiSoul... _charge!" _The iC converted the DigiSoul into energy as the light hit Gaomon."Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon!"

"Gary! Tentomon! Veemon! Let's go, the Main Event's just started," I directed. They nodded as we moved back to safety. "Needle Spray!" Togemon shouted, shooting off his needles. "Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon released a tornado from his mouth, which combined with the needles and surrounded the giant cactus. The cactus garbled something in pain becoming a DigiEgg, which I caught while tripping on a folding chair. Meanwhile, it seemed all that energy drained Minnie out of consciousness. Tom picked her up in his arms. "One fight down, one fight to go," he confidently stated.

* * *

Thomas

That fight was rather uneventful. It wasn't even worth anyone else's time. We took Minnie back to the gym, where I met up with Mr. Harris and set the little girl on his couch. He crouched down beside her. "So it was Minnie from the very start. Eh, I guess it was partly my fault too. I should've been watching her more closely," he softly rationalized, gently stroking her hair. "Mr. Harris... I still think you have a good shot at the title match if you want," I offered. "My fighting career is over," Harris decided. I was shocked. "What are you saying? You're still a great fighter!" "I know that... but not great enough. I didn't earn this title bout on my own. Besides, I've got more important things to worry about now. My daughter. She was willing to do anything for me, to make sure I came home every night safe and sound." What was he thinking? I couldn't let this happen. "But sir, it wasn't _you _who was being dishonest with the public, it was Togemon," I objected. "I'm done. I simply can't do that to the sport I love. I'm going to forfeit. Besides, I might get hurt, and that's just what my daughter's so afraid of. I'm quitting for her."

The next night, I used my inside connections to wait backstage. I saw Harris and his group walk out. Walking right past me was my childhood hero, and he was going to quit for the sake of his family. I couldn't believe it. I knew that there was no possible way I could change his mind.

* * *

By the way, in the English dub of _Bleach, _which is licensed by Viz Media (with ADR production by Studiopolis, who also worked on _Data Squad_), Doug Erholtz provides the English voices of Gin Ichimaru and Kisuke Urahara (starting with episode 231). Kon's English voice actor is Quinton Flynn, and Jamieson Price was the English VA for Yasutora "Chad" Sado from episodes 86-366.

The generic quotes on the wall actually come from the _Digimon Data Squad _theme song, "Never Surrender" (not related at all to the Corey Hart song which will be used in a closing sequence later in this fanfic).


	15. Chapter 11: My Battle With TK

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 11: My Battle with T.K.

Marcus

Nerdstein and Greg invited Kristy to their mansion for lunch. Naturally, we tagged along. There was no particular reason. Heh, yeah right. Kristy seemed to be in awe of the place, but I swear she has this secret crush on Thomas. It's creepy. "Wow... is this really Thomas' house? I didn't even know they made houses this big. It's like a giant castle," she said. "A giant lives here?" Agumon asked. "Relax. Yeah, he might be rich, but he's not any better than us," I reasoned. "...Marcus, can we go home, please?" "What are you talkin' about? You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place." "Yeah, I wanted to come, but I didn't want you to come too." "Well excuse me for living. I thought you'd get freaked out if you came here on your own." "What freaks me out is you being here. Whatever, I'm going home." Just then the door opened and we met this old man with a mustache and thin-rimmed glasses. I assumed he was the butler of this joint. "Ah yes. Mr. Marcus, Miss Kristy, and Mr. Agumon. Masters Thomas, Greg, and Gary are waiting for you. Won't you all please come in?" So, we did.

The house looked nice enough. It had plenty of art and rare pots and all that junk. "It looks even bigger from the inside," I noted. Just then, Greg walked out of a door wearing his dorky bucket hat. "Hi, Kristy..." he started, but then his smile quickly faded. "Oh. Hey, Marcus. Hey, Agumon. What a... uh, a pleasant surprise." "What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" I joked. Kristy started taking off her shoes. "There's no need to remove your shoes," the butler interrupted. "Oh... sorry," Kristy apologized. Greg met us at the bottom of the stairs. "Tom's this way. Follow me."

* * *

Greg

We were having this lunch to apologize for nearly ruining Kristy's birthday. He had the whole meal planned out. We'd eat a good lunch, Tom would introduce Kristy to the music of The Alan Parsons Project, and we'd basically get to hang out. Tom even picked out a CD just for the occasion. What we didn't count on was Marcus showing up with Agumon.

[BGM: "I Robot" (Instrumental) by The Alan Parsons Project]

We entered the sitting room just as Tom pressed play on his stereo. "Welcome. I'm glad you guys could make it," he said. "Yeah, it's a joy. Really," Marcus answered facetiously. I was waiting for just the right moment to kick him out. "It's nice of you to invite us over. Thanks so much, Thomas," Kristy replied with much more appreciation, bowing. Marcus and Agumon just stared at her, then looked around the room. "This place is _pretty_ nice, if you like that kinda thing," Marcus grumbled. He banged his hand on the rim of an antique vase. "How much does something like this cost?" "Marcus, stop being so rude," Kristy hissed. He walked over to the cabinet, staring at the CD collection. He pulled out a CD and read the title. "The Alan Parsons Project. 'Ammonia Avenue_.' _Heh, sounds like a freaky name for a CD. Why don't you listen to the radio like decent people?" Tom didn't let that faze him, but I felt a nerve in my head get tighter and tighter.

Later on, we had lunch. "I had such a good time with you guys, so I thought I'd put this small meal together as a token of my thanks," Tom explained. Marcus looked impressed, but not Agumon. "Whoa... this is what you call little?" Marcus asked. Poor Kristy. "Be quiet, Marcus," she quietly pleaded. "There aren't any fried eggs though," Agumon noted. "Chef can make some if you want them." "Um, Tom... I thought Chef's name was Simon," I said. "Is that all you guys know how to do? Embarrass me?" Kristy groaned. Apparently so. Both human and Digimon both acted like swine, stuffing their faces. Kristy looked absolutely uncomfortable. "What's wrong, Kristy?" Tom asked. "Huh? Uh, nothing," she nervously answered. "Go on, dig in. You can have whatever you want." "Oh, uh... thanks." She would have, but then Agumon found something that he didn't like. "You're not supposed to eat the plates, you know," Marcus said. The dinosaur-type Digimon went for his finger bowl and drank up the water in it. Unfortunately, this misinformed Kristy as she went for her bowl as well. Gaomon caught this. "You're not supposed to drink that, it's for washing your hands," he calmly, but quickly, informed her. The girl gasped and dropped it, spilling the water and lemons on the floor. Tom got up. "Are you OK, Kristy?" he asked. I was sitting right next to her and saw tears well up in her eyes. Marcus didn't have any concern at all as he drank the water in his finger bowl. "Aww man, the water here is absolutely delicious. Here, try some, Kristy," he offered as he extended the bowl to her. That was the last straw. "JUST STOP IT!" she screamed. "Hmmm?" She got up and really gave it to Marcus. "Stop embarrassing me! You've ruined everything!" I saw the lights slowly dim, then come back on. "I wish that you would get embarrassed! I wish you'd slip and fall down! Or... fall over a slime in public! Or something weird like getting hit with a bunch of sticks! Or... get chased by a car! **And maybe get smushed by a big oil tanker!" **Then she ran away, crying. "Kristy?" "Kristy, come back!" Tom called. The three left soon after each other. "Well... I guess we're never inviting Marcus back. Although to be fair, I didn't know what a finger bowl was at first. Maybe we should've given him the benefit of the doubt," I rationalized. Gaomon had a similar opinion. "For Agumon, yes. He didn't know. I explained it to Kristy loud enough so that her brother could hear it, but he blatantly disregarded it," he explained. "Plus he insulted my tastes in music, not to mention my décor. Still, I have to make sure Kristy's OK. Are you two coming?" Tom asked. I stretched. "No thanks. I think I might just take a quick catnap. Call me up if it gets any good," I told him. "Heh, sure thing. What about you, Gary?" "Why not?" So, Tom, Gaomon, Gary, and Tentomon went out.

I went back to the sitting room and picked up the copy of _Ammonia Avenue _Marcus had left there. "Gee, Greg. What's gotten into you lately? A few days ago, you were complaining about not getting any action, and now here ya are, taking a catnap," Veemon said. "Veemon, I've learned a few things about Marcus. If he can't get into a fight, he won't let anybody else get in either. He has a happy talent for pushing people's buttons. You saw what happened to Kristy." Then, I moved back into the couch and inserted the CD into another stereo. This one was plugged into the MartinLogan CLX 25th Anniversary edition loudspeakers. Tom was really proud of these. He called them "the absolute truth in musical reproduction". You really didn't need to have the volume up high with these. "Yeah, I did. It looks like he just pushed yours," Veemon noted. "True, true. Plus he always seems to come in at the last second, punch out the Digimon and then let GeoGreymon have the final blow." I settled onto the couch and yawned. "Ya know, at times like these, I wonder what some of the other DigiDestined would do." I covered my face with my hat, closed my eyes and tried to let my thoughts settle.

* * *

_[Note to the reader: If you want to distinguish the two sides of Mr. Erholtz for this little battle, think of it this way. T.K. is still 12 in this dream. Greg is 20, so logically, he sounds much older. I would use Asuma without the smoker's rasp, but more Atlanta-based. If you like using Squall's voice as a model, that works too. Of course, this is your experience. You're the reader, you know more about Doug's range than me. You decide.]_

Usually, I don't remember dreams, but this one stuck out in my mind for some reason. Veemon and I were on a street with miles of pipes, no people, no trees and a sign that read "Ammonia Avenue". It was late at night, but there were lights somewhere. I was dressed in my DATS uniform as usual, with my new bucket hat. "Hey, where are we?" I asked. "Billingham, England," a very familiar voice pointed out. "Huh?" I looked around. Suddenly, two figures came out from hiding. One was a tall preteen wearing a blue-and-yellow long-sleeved shirt, grey shorts, and turquoise boots. He had blonde hair which was covered by a bucket hat. It just so happened that the top of that hat was occupied by a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings. "Hello, Greg," the boy stated. "Huh? T.K.?" I asked. "Actually, my name's Takeru Takaishi, but yes, most people just call me T.K." I was in awe. "I know, you must be just loving this right now. I've been watching the whole thing, and I've gotta say I'm impressed. Normally it would take 2 Digimon and 2 humans to create Imperialdramon, but you and Veemon did it yourself. We never got that far back in our day, right Patamon?" "Exactly. We never even came close." There was just a moment of silence. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I shook my head and focused. "Oh, right. Um, well we share the same voice actor, right?" I asked, seeking confirmation. T.K. nodded his head. "Good. So, he must've sent you here in this dream to help me out." The blonde-haired boy smiled. "So, what's your problem?"

"Well, my problem is this. I'm in the Digimon Data Squad with my brother Gary. We both have to deal with this guy named Marcus Damon. He's a real brawler, and an impulsive hot-head too." "Heh, reminds me of somebody I know." "Oh no, he's far worse than Davis. He's rude, obnoxious, impulsive... he even beat me up twice," I explained. This caused T.K. to raise an eyebrow. "How'd that happen?" "Well the first time was when we met. I tried the routine you used on Ken..." "Ahhhhhh, that's your problem. Ya see, that routine was only meant to be used once. I was coming out of a very dark place. Ken had no idea what he was dealing with. It all deals with motivation and delivery. How far did you get?" "I started it off with 'Let me ask you something', stopped at 'It's getting old', and then skipped down to 'When you can't think of anything to say, do you always resort to fighting?' Gary told me to let him go, so I let go of one of his fists. Big mistake. He sucker punched me in the gut with his other fist." "Oooh, ha ha ha ha ha. I don't think I should ask about the second time." "Right. And every time we have a major opponent, he's got to storm in and get the last blow. I feel like his lancer," I muttered dejectedly. "Well, that's because you are. There's no shame in it. Sometimes life is like that. I mean, look at me. Before Ken joined the team, Davis was always trying to separate Kari and me. He used every initial except my real ones, but I didn't let him bother me. Tai had given him the goggles, so he was the leader. I just accepted it and did my best to support him. Heh, a lot of good I did. I hear you've done much better." "Well, if you call saving a friend from his inner demons with the power of hope and finishing off a giant blob much better... I'd totally agree with you," I said, smiling. This led T.K. to do some major thinking. "Hmmm... about that... Greg, why don't we make this interesting? I challenge you to a battle for the Crest of Hope." "Huh?" "Three rounds. Armor against Armor, Ultimate against Ultimate, and Mega against Mega." Was he serious? This was way too good to be true. "Oh no, I know how this is going to go down. Besides, you gave up the power of your crest to free the Digimon Sovereigns. Besides, that guinea pig friend of yours can't get to Mega." T.K. and Patamon laughed some more. "At least he has a good sense of humor," I whispered to Veemon, who nodded in agreement. "Greg, Greg, Greg... have you forgotten this is a dream? This is all in your head, silly," Patamon explained. "Oh, that's right. Stupid me, how could I forget?" I laughed back. "It's not _that_ hard," Veemon snarked.

"All right, how about this? Two rounds. Armor against Armor, and Mega against Mega. I understand you don't have any Digi-Modify cards, so I won't use any either. I've always wanted to take on Pegasusmon," I said enthusiastically. T.K. grinned. "No, I don't mind. I actually appreciate the challenge. Besides, you don't actually have a DigiEgg like I do." "Good point." I turned to Veemon. "All right, which one do you want to be? Flamedramon or Raidramon?" I asked him. He thought it over for a second. We had seen the entire 2nd season. "Well, Flamedramon has Fire Rocket and can keep up with him. I think I'll go with him," he decided. "Sounds good to me," I said as I turned back toward T.K. "Guess it's Flamedramon against Pegasusmon." "All right. Now here are the stakes. If you win, you get the honorary Crest of Hope, and all the powers that come with it. I, of course, keep the original." "That doesn't sound like much." "OK, I'll throw in 20 bucks and a signed photo of Kari." "Oh boy!" "But if I win," T.K. continued as a devious smile came over his face, "you get written out." I gulped. "Uh, w-what do you mean?" I nervously asked. "You would no longer exist." I had to keep reminding myself this was only a dream. "Well... in that case, I'll have to win." We approached each other and shook hands, wishing each other luck. Then, we cleared out about 15 feet. T.K. took out a device that looked like a Nintendo DS from his pocket. "Hey! I've always wondered something." "What's that?" "How do you get the DigiEgg out of that D-Terminal?" "Well, there's this menu on the D-Terminal labeled 'DigiEgg'. I go into that, select the egg with my stylus or finger, and then press 'Sync.' It automatically syncs up with the D-3." "Oh cool. Thanks." I checked my pants pockets for my D-Arc and my deck. They were both there, so I sorted through my cards until I found the DigiEgg of Courage card. Then, I took out my D-Arc (which was on the side of my waist opposite the iC) and got in position. "Since this is my dream, I'll go first! Are you ready, Veemon?" I asked. "You bet!" he answered. I flicked the card around, causing it to spin. Then, I caught it. It was just like riding a bike.

[BGM: "SLASH!" by Oota Michihiko which smoothly transitions into "Break Up" by Ayumi Miyazaki]

Then I inserted the card through the slot and scanned it. "Digi-Modify! DigiEgg of Courage Activate!" I threw the card up and then posed with my D-Arc. "DigiArmor Energize!"

**ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION_**

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to... Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"All right, then. It's my turn! Time to rock, Patamon!" T.K. called as he got in position. Patamon jumped off his hat and landed on the ground. "Mmmm hmmm." The legendary DigiDestined held up his D-3. "DigiArmor Energize!" The light from the Digivice hit Patamon as he transformed. "Patamon Armor Digivolve to..." The next thing I knew, the guinea pig had become a Pegasus. "Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Attack!" we called, and they both went airborne. "Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon surrounded himself in an aura of fire and then charged towards Pegasusmon like a missile. "Equus Beam!" Pegasusmon fired a green beam from his forehead, but my Digimon blocked it. "So now what do we do, T.K.? It's not like we can call attacks. This isn't that other show," I said. So we decided on Go Fish.

A few minutes later... they were still at it. "Let him have it, Flamedramon!" I called. Then I turned to my opponent. "You have any Kings?" I asked. "Go Fish- Focus, Pegasusmon!" "T.K., I really think you and Greg should be focusing on the battle," Pegasusmon reprimanded. "Oh yeah, I'll make it just a bit more difficult. This will be the first of 3 cards I'm allowing myself to use," I said as I pulled out a card from my deck and my D-Arc. "Digi-Modify! Hyperspeed Activate!" I shouted as I scanned the card. "Thanks!" Flamedramon shouted back as he sped up his attacks. "Star Shower!" Pegasusmon shot a cluster of stars from his wings, and only one of them hit Flamedramon. "Fire Rocket!" My partner charged up and carefully slashed Pegasusmon's mane then tackled him, causing him to fall and power down. When Flamedramon hit the ground, he was panting, then he too reverted back to his Rookie form of Veemon.

"Hmm... looks like round 1 goes to you, Greg," T.K. admitted. He ran over and knelt down by Patamon's side. "Are you OK, buddy?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm just fine," the guinea pig answered. I rushed over to Veemon. "Great job. We won round 1." "Oh that was easy, but I don't think that'll be the end."

A few minutes later, T.K. announced a new feature, the halftime show. "Halftime show?" I inquired. "Yeah. That includes a musical performance. I'd like to introduce you to the band." He escorted me over to a makeshift stage, and there I met someone else quite familiar to me. "Guys, this is Greg Logan and Veemon. Greg, Veemon, I'd like to introduce you to Matt & The Teenage Wolves. Our bass player Matt, the keyboardist Eric, Ian on acoustic and electric guitar, Stuart on drums, and Gabumon on sax." "Whoa... this really is a dream." Matt tuned his guitar. "Tell me about it. You must've really watched the show to know that I had a band. Anyway, you better get up here, bro. We're doing 'Don't Answer Me'." I scratched my head. "What about that 'Semi-Charmed Life' knockoff?" I asked. "Oh, you mean 'I Turn Around'? Well, I would do that, but you put _Ammonia Avenue _into the CD player, which is plugged into the world's finest full-range electrostatic line source loudspeaker. If we did my song, that wouldn't make sense." I thought it over. "Eh, I guess you're right."

During the intermission, we found a table with some snacks. Veemon and I ate up because we knew we'd need it.

* * *

"Don't Answer Me"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by Matt & The Teenage Wolves

Lead Vocals: Yamato "Matt" Ishida [Michael Reisz]

Backup Vocals: Takeru "T.K." Takaishi [Doug Erholtz], Chris Rainbow

_After the count-in, the band starts playing. We have the standard group (not named in the original series, although at least not to my knowledge; you'll see why I gave them the names they have in the author's notes), plus T.K. on electric guitar and Gabumon standing by with a saxophone. Matt steps up to the mic._

_Matt:_

_**If you believe in the power of magic  
I can change your mind  
And if you need to believe in someone  
Turn and look behind**_

**_When we were living in a dream world_**  
**_Clouds got in the way_**  
**_We gave it up in a moment of madness_**  
**_And threw it all away_**

_Matt/Band:__**  
Don't answer me  
Don't break the silence  
Don't let me win  
Don't answer me  
Stay on your island  
Don't let me in**_

**_Run away and hide from everyone_**  
**_Can you change the things we've said and done?_**

_Matt:__**  
If you believe in the power of magic  
It's all a fantasy  
So if you need to believe in someone  
Just pretend it's me**_

**_It ain't enough that we meet as strangers_**  
**_I can't set you free_**  
**_So will you turn your back forever on what you mean to me?_**

_Matt/Band:__**  
Don't answer me  
Don't break the silence  
Don't let me win  
Don't answer me  
Stay on your island  
Don't let me in**_

**_Run away and hide from everyone_**  
**_Can you change the things we've said and done?_**

_At that point, Gabumon breaks into his saxophone solo. For a __maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard, he's pretty good. _

_Matt/Band:__**  
Don't answer me  
Don't break the silence  
Don't let me win  
Don't answer me  
Stay on your island  
Don't let me in**_

**_Run away and hide from everyone_**

**_Don't answer me_**  
**_Don't break the silence_**  
**_Don't let me win_**  
**_Don't answer me_**  
**_Stay on your island_**  
**_Don't let me in_**

**_Can you change the things we've said and done?_**

**_Don't answer me_**  
**_Don't break the silence_**  
**_Don't let me win_**  
**_Don't answer me_**  
**_Stay on your island_**  
**_Don't let me in_**

_**(fade out)**_

* * *

Greg

All 3 of us cheered at the end, making it sound like there were more than 3 people. "All right! Whooooooo!" Veemon even whistled a few times. I approached the stage. "Good job, guys. That was excellent." Matt bowed. "It helps when you've got good material," he said. "And Gabumon, I had no idea you could play the sax like that," Veemon commented. Gabumon closed his eyes and put his hand behind his head. "I had no idea either," he meekly said.

We went back to our areas and got ready. "So, T.K., how are you going to get Patamon to Mega level?" I asked. "Oh, the same way you are," he answered nonchalantly. I raised both my eyebrows. "You don't mean?" "I do." "But how? Biomerging didn't exist in your continuity," I argued. T.K. just shook his head, smiling. "Have you ever heard the expression 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks'?" he asked. "Of course I have. So?" "Whoever said that..." Just then, his D-3 mutated into a green-and-gold D-Arc. "...was dead wrong." I gasped. I mean, I knew it was a dream. I just didn't think it would be this good. "Now, Greg, prepare yourself to face the true power of hope! Ready, Patamon?" Patamon nodded as the process got underway.

* * *

[BGM: Religious & Hopeful Instrumental Variation of "One Vision" by Takayoshi Tanimoto]

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_**

_The screen zooms out from the D-Arc to reveal T.K. against a green-and-gold background. "Biomerge Activate!" he shouts as he holds it up. He switches arm positions by swinging his arms, then thrusts the device forward with both hands.* His clothes, shoes, and bucket hat are placed in digital storage as his body is forced into a state of relaxation and becomes covered in Fractal Code. _

"_Patamon Biomerge to..." T.K.'s and Patamon's bodies merge to become one. The camera shifts to reveal what looks like the interior of a dark cathedral. We see a tall figure equipped with holy blue and silver armor that shines. The Crest of Hope appears on the __plackart, as a breechcloth drops down below it revealing DigiCode. Patamon's, Angemon's, and MagnaAngemon's faces switch until they become a blue winged helmet. T.K.'s head and upper chest looks on._

_Ten golden wings burst open as a beam of light from above shines down, supposedly God giving his approval. The new Digimon poses against the interior of the cathedral. "Seraphimon!" _

* * *

I stared at what was once almost a teenager and his gerbil-type Digimon. "Whoa..." I quickly looked him up on my D-Arc. "'Seraphimon, Mega level Angel Digimon. It is the executor of the enlightened God's laws. It is told that when it descends for the final battle against evil beings, it will purify everything.' Veemon, if we fight against this guy, it'll be like fighting against God," I said in awe. "Aww, don't be silly. Just because he looks like an angel doesn't mean he is one," Veemon answered. I was unsure about it. "I don't know. Is facing the apparent Messiah of the Digital World worth the Crest of Hope, 20 bucks, and a signed picture of Kari?" We looked at each other and we both came to the same conclusion. "...Yeah." So, I got in position and started fueling in all the hope and courage that I had. "Ready, Veemon?" "Ready!"

* * *

[BGM: "Beat Hit" by Ayumi Miyazaki]

[Alt BGM: Progressive Rock Orchestral Instrumental Version of "One Vision" by Takayoshi Tanimoto]

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_**

_The screen zooms out from the D-Arc to reveal an older Greg against a platinum background. "Biomerge Activate!" Greg shouts as he holds his D-Arc high in the air with his right hand. His left arm is extended to the side. He brings the D-Arc down and in front of him. His left arm is now pulled back to the side, with his left hand in a fist. He quickly reels the D-Arc-equipped right hand in toward his heart while extending his left hand and arm forward. As the D-Arc touches him, he is forced into a state of relaxation as his clothes, glasses, and hat disappear. Fractal code covers his body as his eyes close. _

_"Veemon Biomerge to..." Greg's and Veemon's bodies merge to become one. Veemon's front hands and arms expand, become armor-clad and gain long, sharp, golden nails. His tail extends and expands. His feet disintegrate and become larger, armor-clad back paws. This body becomes covered in black and gold armor and has a __large cannon positioned on his back__. Veemon's, ExVeemon's, and Magnamon's heads quickly switch out until they become a dragonesque head covered with shaggy white locks. Greg's head and upper chest look on. _

_For the finale, this new Digimon __launches a ball of energy at an enemy stronghold in a forest, causing a semi-nuclear explosion effect. He poses and roars._ _"Imperialdramon!"_

* * *

Matt

We cleaned our instruments while we watched the battle. "So, which one is your brother?" Stuart asked as he rubbed petroleum jelly on his drum. "The one with the golden wings." "Oh. How'd he get to be like that?" "That's a good question. It's a long, long story," I answered. Ian looked on in awe. "Out of sight, man. An angel fighting a dragon. Are you sure we're not on some trip?" he asked. "Yep," I answered. "Which side are we supposed to cheer for?" "It depends on whether you like dragons or angels." My keyboardist Eric pulled out a ¥2000 bill from his wallet. "Two grand on the dragon," he called.

* * *

Greg

It was so good to be back as Imperialdramon. "All right, if we want to have a prayer against this guy, pun intended, we've got to give it everything we have," I said with complete determination. So we went airborne as we charged toward Seraphimon. I turned on T.K.'s data-sphere. "I'm coming at you with everything I've got!" I warned him. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said with a smile. I cupped my hands together and drew them at my side. "Lock on target!" I commanded. Veemon and I locked on the target. "Positron..." I held it for a few seconds, then thrust my hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. "LASER!" Unfortunately for me, his armor deflected it. We then flew back. "Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon called. Not only was it an example of alliteration, it also fired seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at me. It was at that point that I learned that alliteration can be deadly. We took a hit, but kept on going. As we continued to slash away at each other, I had another question for my opponent and new friend. "Hey, T.K... why is it that Patamon always seems to Digivolve into an angel or something like that?" He thought that over. "To be honest, I really don't know. I guess it started when I was in the Digital World for the first time. I was just a kid then, and we had just finished this battle with Ogremon and Leomon. We found this mansion, so we went inside. In there, I saw a beautiful painting of an angel. It was magnificent. Patamon wondered what that was, so I explained angels and heaven to him. That's just a guess." "Hmm... and of course, it doesn't endorse any specific Christian religion in any way, right?" "Right." "Good. That's all I needed to know. Now back to the fight."

Matt

I don't know what T.K. was thinking fighting this guy Greg. On the other hand, I don't know what this guy was thinking fighting my brother. Heck, I didn't think he was that popular and now he was inside a Digimon. He was part Digimon. I knew I didn't want to lose him. Let me tell you, my little brother T.K. makes one heck of a wing man. At least he keeps Davis' older sister Jun away from the band. That's a relief. Imperialdramon Dragon Mode and Seraphimon's fight got intense. They went at it for 5 minutes. I was wondering how long it was going to be myself. While they fought, we practiced. This was a test to see if we could perform while there was a crisis in the auditorium, like a Digimon attack or a bomb threat. If you can perform under pressure, they'll invite you back.

* * *

Greg

This fight had been going on for 5 minutes, and neither one of us was backing down. "How much longer do you want to keep this up?" I asked my opponent in Imperialdramon's voice. "Hmmm... I've got an idea. Can you get up to Fighter Mode?" T.K. asked. "Yeah." "Then do that, and we'll each come at each other with our strongest attacks." "Say, that's not a bad idea. But wait. What if I kill you?" "This is a dream, remember?" I nodded. "Oh, that's right. Anyway, let's do this." I quickly crossed my arms in front of me, then brought them back down. "**Mode Change Activate!" **I called.

* * *

**MODE CHANGE_**

"_Imperialdramon, Mode Change!" We zoom into Imperialdramon's red eyes and face as it glows white. It fades away as the eyes are transferred to a more human-esque face, almost like a Megazord. Imperialdramon in general begins to take on a humanoid/Megazord appearance. His left arm flames up, then smolders out to gain more flexibility and a natural position. The knees flame up and then smolder out as well, expanding to form boots. His right arm gauntlet is equipped with the Positron Laser. He raises the Laser up and fires a blast in the sky, breaking through all the clouds. "Fighter Mode!" He then strikes a final pose._

* * *

Greg

I placed the Positron Laser in the dragon-face on our chest. Then, I brought my hands above my head like I was charging a Mega Crusher. I poured everything into it. All the power that we had, together, went into this attack. I checked T.K.'s data-sphere, and it looked like he was deep in prayer. It was interesting to say the least. "Giga... CRUSHER!" I brought my hands forward and fired the attack. It went like a giant wave. "RISING HALO!" The two attacks collided at the same time, like a big bang...

* * *

Matt

When the dust settled, our instruments were a mess. "Oh no! T.K.!" Gabumon called out in panic. He and I rushed over to the scene to see what had happened. Thankfully, both of them were still alive. They were battered and bruised, and smoke came off of their clothing, but they were still alive. "Ughhhh... are you OK over there... Veemon?" Greg weakly asked. "...yeah." "What about you, T.K.?" "Uh-huh." "Boy... that last attack of yours packed a wallop. What was it supposed to do?" "Oh... nothing. It just uses the deepest mystery to convert our mortal life into a Big Bang. What did yours do?" "It emits all of our body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of 'Mega Crusher'." "So the two canceled each other out," I concluded. We started laughing the whole thing off, but then I picked up T.K. from the ground by his collar. "T.K., **what were you thinking**?!" I demanded to know. "I'm thinking he's worthy," he answered. I put him back on his two feet. "I'm just glad you're all right," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I know."

The band cleaned all of them up. Moments later, T.K. and Greg bumped fists. "It was a draw, but I'll count it as a win, Greg. Thanks for the fight, that was kind of fun." "Any time. Any time. And thanks for the advice." "You're welcome. Oh, I have one more bit for you. Some time in your journey, you'll reach a breaking point. When you come to it, you'll have two options. You can either give into despair, or you can fight back with everything you have. I hope you'll do the latter." "Me too," I agreed.

Meanwhile, the Digimon gave their farewells too. "Ya know, Patamon, that fight was pretty awesome. You're not so bad, for a guinea pig." "And you're not that bad either, for a blue lizard." The two laughed and embraced each other.

"All right, now we've got to do one more thing before you wake up." T.K. pulled out a necklace from his pocket and gave it to Greg. "This is a copy of the tag and Crest of Hope. It's unofficial, but it'll still work." "Nice. Anyway, what do we do now?" "Just put it around your neck and prepare for the energy transfer." So, Greg put it around his neck. "Now Greg, you're not actually going to be getting the authentic tag and Crest when you wake up. If we did that, people would start asking questions. I want you to keep this on the DL." "But I will be able to tell Veemon, right?" "Of course. These powers you're about to get are only an amplification of your own hope. Don't expect any miracles to start happening right away. When the time comes, they'll awaken and you'll know what to do." "Got it. Thanks again, T.K. Oh, I do have one more question." "What's that?" "How'd you learn to Biomerge?" My brother just grinned and shook his head. "Some things are better left not knowing. Now close your eyes and let the power flow through your soul." He stepped aside. "Heh, this ought to be more fun than pulling swords out of ice sculptures,*" Greg joked. Then, he closed his eyes and prepared himself. Suddenly, something seemed to be coming from the unofficial crest.

[BGM: "Crest of Hope Theme"* by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson]

[Alt. BGM: "Eye Of Timaeus" by Joel Douek]

It let out this bright light, then absorbed itself into Greg's body. The force hit him, but he didn't back down. Instead, it looked like he was embracing it. He brought his hand up and the Crest of Hope was drawn on the back of it. "He's way too genre savvy for his own good," I commented. "This power is incredible! I feel it surging through my body!" Veemon said. "Me too... but I don't think I can take much more!" Then, he and his partner disappeared as the light consumed them. "That was the most amazing battle I've ever seen. By the way, how did you learn how to Biomerge, bro?" I asked.

* * *

Greg

That experience was incredible. It was probably one of the best dreams I ever had, and probably one of the most surreal. But coming out of it was so intense. My eyes went wide open and I dropped back into consciousness. I found myself staring up at the ceiling. Tom's CD was still playing in the background. Just then, the earpiece went off. I checked my pocket, put it on, and answered it. "This is Greg. What's up?" "Greg, this is Thomas. An oil tanker's lost control and it's heading toward the coast line." "That's terrible." "What's worse is that we think it's related to what happened at lunch today. Marcus is being followed by a Soulmon who has been giving him nothing but bad luck." "So?" "_So, _Marcus is out there standing at the pier waiting to fight that tanker head on." I facepalmed. "All right, I'm on it. What's the location?" "I'm sending you the coordinates now. Check your Digivice." I did check, and I got them. "It's a good thing we keep a cruiser here just in case. I'll meet you there. 10-4," I said, hanging up and getting up from the couch. I checked on the table. No $20 bill, no signed picture of Kari. Oh well. "Veemon?" I called. He came rushing in. "So, how was your nap?" he asked. "Pretty surreal, you were in it too. I'll explain it to you on the way. We've got a mission." "All right!"

We went to the garage and ran to the DATS Cruiser. I locked my iC into the driver and it uploaded the coordinates. On our way there, I explained the dream to him and urged him to keep it on the down low. He agreed. We drove on until we passed by Kristy and Agumon running toward the scene. I quickly parked the car and got out just in time to see Kristy trip and the others arrive. "Marcus, no! Go on! Run! Please!" she cried, reaching out to her brother from the ground. "MARCUS!" I ran toward her, but Tom got there first. He got her attention and soon was kneeling beside her. "Marcus would never run. I suppose that's just the kind of guy he is, but you probably already knew that," he said with a wink. "But he'll... get hurt," she whimpered. I got down by her side too. "Kristy, we'd never let that happen to him," I tried to console her. And of course, there was Marcus at the edge of the pier with arms wide open as a giant tanker came closer and closer. "Idiot," I muttered under my breath. We helped Kristy up and then got to the scene with him. "It's fightin' time!" Marcus called. Tom stood there with arms folded. "You're talking to a boat," he said. Marcus turned around. "Thomas! Kristy! Greg! What are you doing here?" "Saving you from yourself, as usual," I replied. Tom then turned to Marcus' sister. "Listen carefully, Kristy. You never actually put a curse on your brother. There's just no such thing as a curse, no matter how much Marcus might deserve to have one put on him. An invisible Digimon heard what you said and made your so-called curses come true," he explained. She got it. "I see. The Digimon pulled pranks without being seen, so it looked like it happened by magic." "Exactly." Marcus tried getting it himself. "So the Digimon did all that banana peel and street sign stuff? And also... the tanker!" We looked at it, and indeed it was coming closer. Just then, Anya came by driving a speedboat. "Marcus! Thomas!" she called as she pulled up to us. "The tanker's captain sent a message that he can't get near the rudder. Something keeps getting in his way." "I was expecting something like this. Soulmon must be on the ship guarding the rudder. Let's go," Tom directed, but Marcus grabbed the back of his collar. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. "I'm going to get the Digimon, of course. Why?" I didn't even bother asking questions. Veemon and I just boarded the ship. "I told you, Thomas, this was _my_ fight. _Now _let's go." Tom threw something toward me, and I caught it. Much to my chagrin, Marcus and Agumon got on board as well. "An example of the magic we call science." "Hold tight, we must hasten!" Anya said urgently as we sat down and started moving.

Minutes later, we arrived at the side of the ship. I took the wheel while Anya fired a gun with a grappling hook. It landed over the side of the tanker. We stopped the speedboat and climbed up the rope. "The control room should be... there!" Marcus exclaimed as he pointed it out. "Then we better move," I added. The 4 of us ran toward the control room. When we got there, it looked like the ship's wheel was turning by itself. The captain and his first mate were next to each other, unconscious. Marcus came up with a theory. "Even if we can't see it, we can see what it's doing, and that'll tell us where it is." "Makes sense to me," I replied. Agumon spotted the wheel, jumped toward it, and slashed away at the air. "Ha! Ha! Take that, you invisible ignoramus!" "Hold it! It still has a big advantage. It can still see _us _coming and get out of the way." I pulled out what Tom had thrown to me, a can of spray paint. "Hope they don't mind us vandalizing the place. We've got a mission," I declared as I started spraying. Soon, the Digimon became visible. It was a ghost wearing a wizard's hat! Marcus punched it through the window, igniting his DigiSoul. The Soulmon grew to a much larger size. Veemon and I ran downstairs to face it head on. "Let me tell you something. Bustin' makes me feel good!"* I shouted. I fistbumped Veemon, igniting my DigiSoul. Then I unclipped my iC and got in position. "DigiSoul... _Charge!" _I called as I put my hand on the sensor.

"Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!" Seconds later, we were met by GeoGreymon. He roared and slowly stomped toward Soulmon. But the ghost was much faster and grabbed him with a giant hand. "Now, Veedramon!" I shouted. "Cutting Shoot!" Veedramon used his claws to create multiple flying blades of wind which cut off the hand. GeoGreymon then picked up the arm and threw Soulmon around and into the sky. "V-Nova Blast... MAX!" Veedramon concentrated his energy into a giant V-Nova Blast, which obliterated the giant ghost back into a DigiEgg. "Yeah! Awesome!" I cheered. The ship stopped just inches in front of the shoreline before DATS headquarters. A few minutes later, Marcus rushed down the stairs, and was he mad. "Hey you! You stole my thunder, you creep!" I just shook my head. "Marcus, Marcus, Marcus... if our Digimon can work together, why can't we?" I asked. GeoGreymon had to figure it out. "Huh? You mean I was actually working with- Why I oughta!" "Why should it matter to you, GeoGreymon? I cut off the hand, you swung him into the air, and I blasted him. The mission was a success."

We settled our differences and got off the ship to solid ground. Marcus apologized to his sister, and I met up with Tom. He didn't look too happy. "What's the matter, Tom, er, Thomas?" I asked. "I've been thinking..." "About what?" another voice asked. I looked, and it was Commander Sampson. "Commander... I've just been thinking about how Soulmon did everything Kristy said to, but we have no idea why." "Hmm..." "And we don't know why Digimon commit so many crimes, or why they even come to this world in the first place. I wonder, if it has something to do with people's thoughts and feelings." "Hmm... may I please say something?" I asked. Tom nodded. "You told Gary and me that DigiSoul is human emotion given power." "Very good, but that was just a theory. I've yet to develop it, but I believe it's correct. Simply look at the cases involving Neon and Harris. They were both ambitious, emotional. Driven." "In Neon's case, you're right. But it wasn't Harris who made the deal with Togemon. It was his daughter, trying to protect him," I corrected him. "Nevertheless, my theory still stands. Digimon may be influenced by human emotions, or else, Digimon might influence human behavior. If there is such a link, it's vitally important for us to discover it so we can understand it." He turned toward Marcus and the others, who were playing around. "Yes, you may be right, Thomas," Sampson agreed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

First off, the band. I named the originally unnamed members of the Teenage Wolves after the real-life members of The Alan Parsons Project that participated in _Ammonia Avenue _(Stuart Elliot on drums and percussion, Ian Bairnson on electric guitar, and Eric Woolfson on keyboards; in the original, David Paton played bass and Mel Collins was on saxophone) Incidentally, the programmer for the Fairlight CMI (who did not show up here) would have either been some other guy named Alan or Izzy. I like to think Izzy would be part of this. He's good with computers.

I based T.K.'s Biomerge initiation sequence off of the transformation sequence from _Tensou Sentai Goseiger_, currently known in the United States as _Power Rangers Megaforce. _You may not know this, but _Goseiger_ had an angelic motif. Since Patamon's Digivolutionary line is based on angels, I figured this was a perfect fit.

Before Greg gains the powers of the Crest of Hope, he references Episode 147 ["Legend of the Dragons"] of _Yu-Gi-Oh! _(from Season 4, my favorite season). In this episode, Yugi and Yami/Atem are transported to the realm of Duel Monsters and pull out a sword from what appears to be an ice sculpture of a dragon. This dragon, named Timaeus, turns out to be real. So, our heroes bond with it. They gain power and a new weapon in the war against Dartz. I thought that scene was just so cool, so I attempted to replicate it. Oh, and also in the episode, Yugi wakes up after what appears to be a power overload.

The "Crest of Hope Theme" actually consists of the chorus to "The Same Old Sun" by The Alan Parsons Project instrumentalized in a stereotypical cinematic way. I'll be using this song later in the fanfic. But since some of you may not like APP, I also included the "Timaeus" theme from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Bustin' makes me feel good" comes from "Ghostbusters".

Sadly, this is probably the only time we'll see T.K., Patamon, Matt, or Gabumon this fanfic. The only way I could get away with it was having the dream sequence. If you're wondering how T.K. was able to Biomerge... well, I'd like you to come up with your own theories and share them with me if you'd like.

And finally, please don't think that Greg's going to relegate himself to becoming a lancer for Marcus. He's going to become a main character the right way. Part of the fun for me is figuring out how. I had a blast writing this chapter, and I hope you had a blast reading it as well.


	16. Chapter 12: Nothing Left to Lose

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 12: Nothing Left to Lose

Greg

Thanksgiving 2009 went off without a hitch. Gary and I got time off of work. Tom and Gaomon flew out with us on his jet back to Atlanta and had Thanksgiving dinner with us. He seemed to be overwhelmed by all of my extended family. Of course, he had had experience with the Damon family, so this should've been nothing. We had to get a lot of tables and chairs out, but it was a great time. "So, Thomas, how were you able to fly out here? Do they pay you a lot at this organization?" Dad asked. "Um, no. I'm already financially well off. My family is part of the Austrian aristocracy. The Norsteins do have a side business in real estate," Tom explained. "Oh really? Real estate, huh. Do you have any buildings here in the States?" "No, not yet. We are thinking of working on rebuilding the Twin Towers though." "Too soon! Too soon!" my aunts called. Aunt Beth went first. "Have you no reverence for the dead?" "Uh... of course I do." "Then why are you building on sacred ground? Some of our family worked in that building when it crashed," Aunt Maggie continued. "Who?" I asked. "Your cousin Roger, of course." "Oh... I never did like him that much anyway, but I'm sorry to hear that he died." Tom quickly tried to save face by going back to his turkey. Meanwhile, my grandmother gave Gaomon a hard time. "No boxing gloves at the dinner table!" she chided. She even tried taking them off. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gaomon warned, showing his teeth. She backed off. We spent the weekend over there, then came back on Monday. That break was just what I needed.

November quickly changed to December, and Tom received some bad news. One morning at breakfast, we found out what it was. "I've just read on the internet that Eric Woolfson passed away," he reported. We'd heard enough of his CD collection to know who he was. "Awww, I'm sorry to hear that, Tom," I said. "I've been asked to attend the funeral. You see, Eric and I began an e-mail correspondence many years ago. He was a true mastermind, just as I am." "Oh brother," Tentomon said, rolling his eyes. "Hmmph, then I guess you're not interested in going," he presumed. "But how are you going to convince Sampson to let you go? We just took Thanksgiving off," I argued. "I've got a cover. I'll tell the commander I'm taking some time off to research my theory on human emotion, which I am planning on doing. Besides, you might actually get a case while I'm gone." "So this means I'm not invited?" I asked. "Nope, just made up my mind. It'll be Gary, myself, and our Digimon. You get the whole mansion to yourself." My eyes lit up as I shook his hand. "Well, have a nice trip. I'll even help you pack!" I enthusiastically said, looking for the luggage.

* * *

Thomas

After work that night, I stayed late and had a chat with Commander Sampson. "So Thomas, you're requesting time off to further investigate this theory of yours?" Sampson asked. "Yes, sir. In addition, I'm planning on attending the funeral of a dear friend in England, then going to M.I.T. for my research." "Oh yes, I read about it online. My condolences. What do you hope to find?" "Proof, sir. I don't have any yet." "All right... Investigate."

* * *

Greg

That night, Tom and Gary left with their Digimon, leaving Veemon and me alone in the mansion. I was given explicit instructions not to throw any wild parties and not to use Tom's beloved Porsche. Of course, he didn't say anything about me not using his stereo. Unfortunately, the Norstein family collection of music didn't include any Bob Seger albums and I didn't have any pink dress shirts I felt comfortable parading around in without trousers.* So, that idea was quickly nixed. It was nice not having to share the bathroom with Gary.

The next day, Sampson informed everyone about Tom's departure. "Time off in America?" Marcus asked in disbelief. "Hey Boss, what is America?" Agumon asked. I laughed. "Well, Agumon, America is the country I'm from. It means many things to many people. For some, it's the land of opportunity," I explained. "For others, like me, it means absolutely nothing," Anya answered. I shook my head. "Anya, the Cold War's been over for years." "So what? Why does _he _get a vacation?" Marcus interrupted. "Comrade, he's on an investigation," Anya answered. "So there's no need for your frustration," I added, chuckling. Marcus didn't like that. "I wanted to go too. I heard the West Coast of America is all warm and sunny," Lalamon said cheerfully. "We've got some of that on the East Coast too, mostly in Florida," I added. "What's Florida? Can you _eat_ it?" Agumon asked. "Is that all you think about!?" Marcus angrily inquired.

Thankfully, Miki and Megumi came in with a box. "Speaking of food, here's something to snack on. It's a famous sweet treat we brought back from Kyoto, when we were there on our last mission," Megumi said. "I didn't even know you two went on missions. I thought you just operated the computers," I answered surprisingly. Miki rolled her eyes and continued. "They're called manju and they're great!" "Ah, yummy! Steamed sweet buns!" Anya cheered. "They're really hard to get," Miki went on as she opened the box. "Oh no, it's empty!" "Oh, yeah, I already ate those things," Agumon said, as if nothing was wrong. Megumi slowly and deviously turned around. "You **what!?" **"They were tasty, but a little too small if you ask me." Despair fell on Miki's face. "I don't believe this." "Hey, just think of it this way. If Agumon hadn't gotten to them, Veemon and I would've," I said. Suddenly, Megumi's face became sunshine and rainbows. "Agumon, sweetie, come with me for a sec, would ya?" she sweetly asked. Agumon followed. "Sure. Are you gonna give me something else to eat?" Then, they let him have it. "You pig!" "I'll never forgive you for eating them all!" "Now say you're sorry!" "And make us believe it!" Agumon had only one employee. "The sins of the employee are the sins of the boss. Ya hear that, Boss? You're gonna have to take responsibility!" A look came over Marcus' face. "Huh? Why me?" That was good enough for them. "So, time to settle your debt. You owe us one box of manju," Miki decided. "Sorry, Boss," Agumon quickly apologized. Anya chuckled. "Well, you wanted to be boss," she laughed. "Fine, if that's what you want. Have you heard of Shiratori's Bakery?" Marcus asked. Miki's eyes lit up. "The one with the huge line?" "There's usually a 4-hour wait. Their manju's famous!" "My friend's father owns the place," Marcus bragged, "I'll bring back the best manju in the world!" "You better, or else they'll kill you," I added enthusiastically.

After Marcus left, Miki and Megumi came to me with a proposition for the talent show coming up just before Christmas. Those in the competition would be trying for the top prize of ¥25,000 (or about $263.05). Usually, they won every year, but this time they needed an edge. "OK, so I've just seen this _amazing _video on YouTube from a Eurovision contest," Megumi explained. They showed me a 1983 performance from Sweet Dreams, the team representing the U.K. that year. "All right. But why do you need me?" I asked. "Because we can't get Thomas, and you're the next best thing." "I am?" "Yeah. With you on our team, we're sure to win!" "But what's to stop me from declining your offer and entering myself, possibly winning the whole thing?" "Are you that good?" "I'm better than I would be with both of you." Miki firmly placed the lyric sheet in my hand. "Read these over. I think you'll like it," she said. Then, the two walked away. I read some of the lyrics over. "Hmm... 'I'm never givin' up, not givin' in/If there's the slightest chance that I could win/The battle may be lost, but I can win the war.' Interesting."

* * *

Marcus

Great. Just great. They sent me to buy manju just because Agumon ate it all. Sometimes I wonder why I keep him around. I'm just glad I got Connor Shiratori in my back pocket. He tutored me in math and we became friends. The guy's a genius, plus his folks make the best manju in the country. "This should be a piece of cake, er, manju," I thought to myself. "Do we really have to wait 4 hours?" Agumon asked from his Digivice. "Waiting is for suckers, I _know _the guy! He'll make me as many as I want whenever I want!" I got closer. "Hey, there's old man Shiratori now."

I could overhear what was going on, and it didn't sound good. From a distance, I could see a bruiser grab Old Man Shiratori by the shirt. "Wait... please stop," the old man pleaded. "You got Danny's money then?" I got closer and sneaked up on them, preparing to strike. "No, I told you I don't." Beside the bruiser was this older man with glasses and a cheap suit. I assumed he was Danny. "Too bad. Look, Shiratori, if you don't pay up, either you're gonna get hurt or I'm gonna take your bakery!" "...Eh, gimme one week, or even 3 days, I promise I'll pay." "And if ya still don't have the cash?" "Then I guess I'll find out how tough a guy you are." "You'll find out now!" He swung his fist up, but I grabbed his wrist from behind him. "Hold it!" I called. He turned his head. "Huh?" "You know where I can find a good manju bakery around here?" I asked. "Get outta here, you little..." Then, I pulled off one of my best judo moves, using his weight against him and throwing him to the ground on his back. If you're gonna be the Ultimate Fighter, you gotta know all the fighting styles there are. I may not be a freakin' genius like Nerdstein, but at least I'm a human weapon. "Now get lost! You're making the manju lose their taste!" I barked. I turned toward the pipsqueak collector and growled. He got the message. "I won't forget this! Let's get outta here!" And the two ran off. Just then, somebody else came running in, somebody my age. It was Connor. "Dad, are you OK?" he asked. "Yeah. Thanks to this brave young man here." I put my hand behind my head. "Ah, they were just a buncha troublemakers," I said. "Marcus?" "What do you mean? You know him?" "Yeah. He's my friend. Hey, man. Long time, no see." "Yo. Connor, I have a big favor to ask. I came here to buy some of Japan's best manju."

Unfortunately for me, Shiratori's Bakery was closed down. Connor explained the whole thing to me. His mom got sick and so he closed it down for 2 weeks, which became 2 months. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that if you close down a store long enough, people stop showing up. So, Old Man Shiratori stopped making manju and borrowed some money from some thugs to pay for his wife's medical bills. "But the bakery was making money," I argued. "Dad didn't want to be away from Mom that long. So we borrowed some money from some thugs and if he can't pay it back, we're gonna lose the bakery." "Or worse. Too bad, because I knew how much he enjoyed making manju." "Look, Boss. We can't go back to DATS without that manju!" Agumon interrupted. That made Connor freak out a bit. "Huh?" "That's my... ringtone," I lied, hiding my Digivice out of his sight. "I've gotta do something to inspire your old man to start making his famous manju again and fast!" "But how?" Connor asked. "Don't worry. Just leave everything to me, the great Marcus Damon."

* * *

Greg

"How long do we have to wait for the Shiratori manju?" Megumi asked impatiently. "I'm gonna really let Marcus have it when he gets back," Miki fumed at her computer. Just then, Megumi noticed something. "Hey... there's a faint signal at Sector C9. What could it be?" "And now it's gone. Do you think it was a Digimon?" "I don't know. Could be static. Wait, isn't Sector C where the Shiratori bakery is located?" "You know, you could be picking up Agumon," I reminded them. "No, that's not possible. We've already identified and recognized his signal. This is a new one," Miki said. Anya and Lalamon walked along the catwalk and leaned over. "Has Marcus brought back the manju yet?" the girl asked. "No, and I've been craving it ever since he left," Miki replied. "It's best to lay off the sweets anyway." "You think I'm fat!?" That put her in a compromising position. This was the time to get out. "On second thought, I think I'll investigate Sector C9," she said, trying to save face. "I don't think so, Miki. You look fine to me, unless all that weight is going somewhere I don't know about," I said. "Come _on, _Greg!" Anya grabbed me by the arm and dragged me along. "If you see Marcus, drag him back here!" Miki called on our way out.

We arrived at the coordinates Megumi had downloaded to our iCs. Anya got out first. "Have you gotten the manju yet? Miki looks ready to tear you up limb from limb," she said. I got out as well. "Perfect timing," Marcus said with a smile. "Perfect timing for what? Tell me what you're up to," I ordered. "Who me?" "Yeah, you." "Never mind, get in the car." Marcus' voice was calmer and much smoother than usual. He had also slipped into the front seat. "Hey!" So, I crawled over him to get into the back. "You better be taking us to a drive-thru bakery," Anya warned. "Go on, and leave everything to me," Marcus answered as we drove off. "That's what we're afraid of," I said.

We tracked down a certain car, and that led us to a racetrack. We went up to a higher observations deck overlooking the horses. "I know you want to find your friend's father, but why would he come to the track?" Anya asked Marcus. "Because this is where we found old man Shiratori's car parked," he answered. "That doesn't make sense to me, but that's pretty much par for the course with you, Marcus," I mused. So, I watched the races. Just then, my iC beeped. "Greg! I'm picking up some Digimon signals," Veemon reported. I unclipped it and stared at it. "Really? Where?" I asked. "It's hard to say, there are so many people." Anya's iC beeped as well. "The signals are getting stronger. 3 different ones," Lalamon said. "Keep your eyes open," Anya suggested. All of a sudden, one of the horses started sprinting faster than the others. The results came up on the board, 5-6-8. Everyone started throwing down their tickets on the ground. "**Everybody** lost?" Marcus asked in shock. "Heh, that's what happens at the races," I answered. "Oh no, the signal is gone!" Lalamon gasped. "Hmm... curiouser and curiouser. Marcus, Greg, we must return to HQ and figure this out," Anya said. "I can't leave now. I promised Connor. I told him I would help his father, and besides I can't come back without any manju," Marcus argued. "Who cares about the manju? There's a Digimon on the loose!" Anya shot back. "My word is my bond," Marcus insisted. "And you sound like Thomas, boss," Agumon cheered. We decided to leave him and his word to bond.

* * *

Thomas

The funeral was lovely. All the original members of The Alan Parsons Project were there, and we even had a memorial concert during the reception. We sat there at our table, talking. After the last song, Alan himself came up to the front mic. "All right, all right. Now this has been a lovely funeral, but there is one song that has yet to be played. I'm looking for a true fan now. Who knows 'No Answers Only Questions'?" Gary nudged me. "You know that one," he whispered. "But that doesn't mean I'm going up there, I couldn't," I argued. "Go on, sir. Kill it," Gaomon encouraged. So, I reluctantly stood up and walked up on stage. "And what's your name, sir?" Alan asked me. "Thomas H. Norstein. I started an e-mail correspondence with Eric years ago." "Ah yes, splendid. Do you know 'No Answers Only Questions'?" "Of course I do." "Do you know how to play the guitar?" "Well why would I? You have Ian over there," I said. Everyone laughed. "Oh yes, yes we do. All right. Well, this is your opportunity. Would you like a chance to perform it?" "I guess." "All right. Cue him up, Ian." He did, and soon the only sounds that could be heard were my voice and Ian Bairnson on acoustic guitar.

* * *

["No Answers Only Questions"

Music & Lyrics by Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Alan Parsons Project

Lead Vocals: Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman)]

_(guitar introduction)_

_Thomas:_

_**Some of us laugh,  
Some of us cry,  
Some of us lay back, watch the world go by.  
Some of us fear,  
Some of us hate,  
Some of us won't wake up 'till it's too late!**_

**_The distance between us is a mystery to us all,_**  
**_The difference between us is so small!_**

**_There are no answers, only questions_**  
**_And we're all strangers to the truth_**  
**_But in my mind's eye_**  
**_I have found the reason why_**  
**_And I carry the burden of the proof._**

**_Why do we fight?_**  
**_Why do we fall?_**  
**_Why do we stand there, backs against the wall?_**  
**_Why don't we change?_**  
**_Why don't we try?_**  
**_Why don't we turn 'round, help the other guy?_**

**_The distance between us is a mystery to us all,_**  
**_The difference between us is so small_**

**_There are no answers, only questions_**  
**_And we're all strangers to the truth_**  
**_But in my mind's eye_**  
**_I have found the reason why_**  
**_And I carry the burden of the proof_**  
**_And I carry the burden of the proof._**

* * *

There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Nobody cheered, they were too busy remembering Eric's legacy. After the reception, Alan came up to me. "You know, I really like how that came out. You did very well. I'd actually like to have you record on one of my upcoming albums," he said. I was surprised to hear that. "Well, thank you sir, but I've got a project of my own at M.I.T. I'm glad you like it though, and I'm flattered to hear that you like my singing voice." "Any time, Thomas. By the way, what's your project on?" "Human emotion." Alan's eyes lit up. "Say, I think I've done one on everything except human emotion. You've given me a brilliant idea for another album." "But who's going to write your material now that Eric's dead?" I asked. "Hmm... good thinking. I'll ask the group." He pulled out a business card from his suit pocket and gave it to me. Then he walked back toward the group. "Oi! We've got another album!" His voice trailed off as he walked away, but I'm sure I heard audible groans.

A few hours later, we arrived at M.I.T. in order to set up the experiment. Everything had to be set up just right.

* * *

Greg

Back at HQ, we reported our findings to Commander Sampson. "No signs of Digimon found anywhere," Miki reported. "Yet, Lalamon detected signs of 3 Digimon at the racetrack before they suddenly disappeared," Megumi went on. The Miniskirt Police was even more balanced than Fox News. "They must be hiding," Anya concluded. "What if they're not hiding in the human world? What if they can come and go between here and the Digital World whenever they want?" Lalamon asked. "Good theory," I said. "If that's true, then there's a DigiGate we don't know about," Kudamon said. "Anya, go back to the original location where you picked up that faint signal," Sampson commanded. "Yes sir!"

A few days went by. I invited Miki and Megumi over to the mansion so we could discuss our act for the talent show. I cooked dinner with help from Simon the chef, and then we went to work after dessert. Miki came up with the choreography. I thought this whole thing was smacking of _Glee. _Veemon and I watched a few episodes of it. We liked the music, but hated the sex. So, we waited until the songs were available on YouTube. As for "I'm Never Giving Up", I really agreed with the lyrics and the message, especially in the chorus. But I also wrote down the steps in case I wanted to teach Tom.

I was just about to finish copying the last step when my earpiece rang. "One minute, ladies. Yeah, keep going. 5, 6, 7, 8." I put it on and answered it in the kitchen. "Gregory Thomas H. Logan speaking." "Ha ha, very funny. This is Marcus, and I'm here with Connor at his place." "You've been spending a lot of time there." "I know. Listen, we've got a problem here. You know that manju Miki's been craving?" "Yeah?" "Well, she's not gonna get it. Old man Shiratori's given up the manju business, he's all into the horses now. Even pulled up in a sports car and tried giving Connor some cash." "Did he offer you any?" "Nah, I didn't take it. Didn't want Connor to get the wrong idea. Anyway, the thugs and the medical bills are paid off, but he's worried. You think you can show up at the bakery? I think there's something funny going on." "I don't know. I got the Miniskirt Police dancing in the living room. It's almost like a double date, except there's two of them and one of me!" "Sweet! But you gotta put your priorities in order. Besides, they'll understand." "All right. I'll be there as soon as I can. There's no way I'm letting you have all the fun. See you in a few."

I hung up my earpiece and went back into the living room. "That was Marcus. He thinks there's something weird going down at the bakery. Veemon and I are gonna investigate. Want to come?" "Hmm... we better be heading back to the base," Megumi said. "Yeah, thanks for dinner. We've had a great time," Miki added. I checked my belt to see if my iC was still clipped on. It was.

I made it to the garage and into the cruiser. Then I sped off towards the bakery and got back on the earpiece with Marcus. "Hey, so when I go in there, do you want me to announce who I am?" "Huh?" he asked. "You know, 'Digimon Data Squad, you're under arrest'?" "Not yet. I wanna make sure." "OK."

I didn't arrive a moment too soon, because I saw a giant demon-like Digimon surrounded by three tiny devilish Digimon. I parked the car, got out, and looked them up on my Digimon Analyzer. "'Vilemon, a Champion-level Evil Digimon. A coward that torments the weak with pricks, without getting into direct combat.' All right, that should be easy. Now the small ones, I think I know. Those are... aha! DemiDevimon. All right. You ready for this, Veemon?" "I was born ready!" Veemon cheered. I smiled. "That's good enough for me. Let's go!" I met up with Marcus who was busy protecting who I assumed were Connor and his father. "Told ya I wasn't gonna let you have all the fun," I said. We got in position, turning the lenses away from us. "Agumon/Veemon! _Realize now!" _Within seconds, both Digimon were out and ready for battle. "It's fightin' time, boss!" "Time to rock and roll!" "Two talking lizards?" Mr. Shiratori asked in confusion.

* * *

Henry

Hello. I'm still here. I've been on a few missions since I joined DATS. In fact, I was one of their top field agents until Thomas joined. I had a lot of responsibility, and I still do. Any time Miki or Megumi can't make it to the computers, you'll find me there. I'm just doing whatever I can to help, since I've been forced to join this organization. Like Greg, I found it hard to go all the way back to the beginning in terms of power levels. Before I got my new Digivice, Terriermon and I could go to Mega together like it was nothing. But now... well, I'm getting ahead of myself. That night, it was Suzie and me working the sub shift for the Miniskirt Police. "Strong Digimon signals detected in Sector C," I reported. Suzie was on it. "I'm processing the data right now. It's Vilemon and DemiDevimon!" she added. "Commander, Marcus and Greg are there now," I went on. "Vilemon is too strong for either one of them. He could overpower them and take control of their minds. Send Anya the coordinates stat!" Sampson directed. "Roger that, sir!" Suzie replied quickly. She sent the coordinates. "I don't know about Marcus, sir, but I personally fought with Greg. I think he can handle it," I said. "We know," Kudamon answered.

* * *

Anya

I was working the night watch, and I received a call from Suzie. So, I quickly made my way to the location. "I've just arrived at the location, Suzie," I reported. Then, Lalamon and I stepped out of the car and looked to see what was going on. The monster, Vilemon, was destroying property and causing fires. "Oh no, this is the worst!" I moaned.

* * *

Greg

Some people are so far deep into a spell that they're oblivious to a situation. Mr. Shiratori was one of those people. As he saw his money being burned and smashed, he desperately tried to pick it up. "My money! You're destroying my money!" he angrily yelled. Connor tried getting him away from the loose cash, but it was no good. Agumon fired a Pepper Breath at Vilemon, who deflected it with his hand. "A breath mint could stop you!" Vilemon taunted. "Oh yeah? Let's see you try to stop this! Vee Punch!" Veemon started running, swinging both of his arms in circles. He jumped up and struck Vilemon, but it didn't do much damage. Well, not as much as I wanted it to. While Agumon continued his Pepper Breaths, Marcus got the father and son out of the way. At least he was responsible about that. Meanwhile, I tried looking for somewhere to attack. Then, Agumon got forced to the ground. Marcus started running toward him, but he was grabbed by Vilemon and picked up. He got him in a pretty good position too. He couldn't use his fists. "Let go of me!" Marcus loudly growled. "I'll feed off your anger!" Vilemon proclaimed. It didn't look good for him, but thankfully, Lalamon flew in. "Seed Blast!" She fired a round of seeds from her mouth at Vilemon, eventually forcing him to let Marcus go. He landed on his feet. If Lalamon was there, Anya couldn't be too far behind, and she wasn't either. "Marcus! Are you OK?" she asked. "Yeah, thanks for the hand." I looked over there quickly, and was glad to see everything was OK on that end. Then, I turned back to Veemon, who unbeknownst to me, was also on the ground. I helped him up. "Are you OK?" "Yeah, but we gotta Digivolve now!" "Right." I pulled out my iC and got in position, thrusting my free hand to the side and igniting my DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... _charge!" _I called as I slammed my hand on the sensor.

"Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!" The two went toe to toe. "Cleave him to the brisket, Veedramon!" I coached. "Huh?" "Get him!" "Oh!" So he went back to work. In the meantime, DemiDevimon fired some more Demi Darts. We dodged them like crazy, but Marcus used the momentum to climb up to the roof and punch Vilemon in the face, igniting his DigiSoul. He landed back on his feet and looked to me. "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" he asked. "Is that a challenge?" I inquired. He nodded his head and looked to Agumon. "Ready, Agumon?" "Ready, boss!" He took out his iC and got in position. "DigiSoul... charge!"

"Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon!" Soon, the large dinosaur Digimon was at the same level with the demon Digimon. "How did you get so huge?" Vilemon asked. "It ain't vitamins, pal!" "You're getting smart with me, huh? How about a daily dose of this?" And he charged up an attack, but Veedramon tackled into him from the side and started punching away. "Atta boy!" I cheered. GeoGreymon charged up his faceplate. "Mega Burst!" Then he fired a stream of fire as soon as Veedramon got out of the way. The fire hit him and destroyed him. The DemiDevimon looked on in shock, but my partner dealt with them himself. "Cutting Shoot!" The multiple flying blades of wind converted those little devils back into DigiEggs. Anya caught one, Lalamon caught one, and I caught one. "They're so cute when they're young," Lalamon said facetiously. "That guy had it coming. He should know better not to mess with _my _friends," Marcus added.

[BGM: "The Turn of a Friendly Card: Nothing Left to Lose" by The Alan Parsons Project]

Meanwhile, I went to check up on the father and son. "Who cares if we don't get rich? We can reopen the bakery and be a family again," Connor said, trying to comfort his dad. "The bakery..." "We can be side by side working together to make your famous manju. Dad, I've watched you make it. I know how. I wanna be as great as you!" Mr. Shiratori got up and finally began to see the light. "Connor..." "Forget money. Dad... we have everything we need right here." "I'm so proud of you, son." The two of them embraced. I smiled as I looked on. It was a nice heartwarming moment.

A few days later, Tom and Gary came back. It was just in time because Marcus finally brought back that manju. They were kinda small, but delicious. "Commander, I think I may have figured out something pretty important," Marcus said. "What?" "The Digimon are somehow mentally connected to the people they hook onto, and they feed off their greed and anger." Then, the door opened. "That's just part of it," Tom said as he and Gaomon walked in and approached Sampson's desk. "Did ya bring a gift back?" Agumon asked. "Marcus is on the right track, sir, but I've made a breakthrough that will change the way we look at the Digital World forever," Tom went on. Sampson's mouth dropped a little. "I recommend you declare a security alert of the highest level." We all gasped. "Whatever for?" I asked.

* * *

The reference to the Bob Seger album and the pink dress shirt comes from the 1983 movie _Risky Business_, where Tom Cruise's character gets drunk and dances around in a pink dress shirt and his briefs to "Old Time Rock and Roll". Believe me, it's famous, but disturbing. I've seen it.

In addition, the members of The Alan Parsons Project in this fanfiction are fictionalized versions of themselves. Eric Woolfson did die on December 2, 2009; but we have no idea what happened at his funeral.


	17. Chapter 13: Kristy Gets the Bird

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 13: Kristy Gets the Bird

Greg

"Commander, after investigating the recent Digimon crimes, I've made a very important discovery," Tom began. "What?" Sampson asked. "Well, I'll have to load up this PowerPoint in order to show you the details." Tom held up a flash drive, to which the commander allowed him to plug it into the computer. Seconds later, he began his presentation. He even labeled it. "We all know the key emotions that can cause some people to give into evil. These negative emotions are anger, desire, gluttony, laziness, envy, greed, and pride. While I was busy studying abnormal psychology with Dr. Stimson, it all became clear to me. All the Digimon that have appeared in our world acted the way they did because they were feeding off the emotional energy of the people around them." I thought about it. "The seven deadly sins," I realized. "Exactly." "Hmm... in a way, it makes sense. Our Digimon respond to the positive emotional energy we release through our DigiSoul." "Mmm hmm." "So has your research revealed why Digimon are appearing more frequently these days?" Marcus asked. "Yes, I believe so," Tom replied. He went to the next slide. "These are diagrams of the energy levels of the dimensional walls between the Digital World and our world. One from 7 years ago, and one from today." "Wait a minute, Tom! I gotta get Henry. He'll love this!" I rushed off to find Henry. He'd been doing research on this for a long time.

I ran to his cubicle one floor up. He was busy with Terriermon practicing his Tai Chi. "Hey Henry! Norstein's doing a presentation... on the dimensional walls... between our world and the Digital World," I panted. "Really? That sounds cool. Come on, Terriermon!" Henry called. Terriermon jumped up on his shoulder and we started running back. By the time we got back into the war room, everyone else was running out. "Did we miss it?" "No, there's a Digimon signal in Sector D," Anya said. "Oh yeah! We made it just in time for a case!" I cheered. We made our way to the garage and then high-tailed it in a convoy to Point D-101, which looked awfully familiar. "Hey look, guys. It's Marcus' house," I said.

Marcus freaked out and dashed out of the car, fumbling for his house key. He unlocked the door and bolted inside. "Are you OK?" he urgently asked. We opened the door wider to see Kristy sipping on some juice and Sarah holding a large DigiEgg. Kristy stared at her brother point blank. "What's your deal?" she asked. "Something wrong?" Sarah asked. "Uh, Mom... where'd you get that egg?" "Which egg? Oh, this. Well, earlier when I was bringing in the laundry, this came floating down out of the sky. I thought it was weird, but I thought I could use it to make Agumon some fried eggs." The two of them chuckled, but the rest of us were concerned. Tom quickly contacted HQ. We all listened in, and Sarah even offered us some juice. "Lalamon, how does it sound?" Anya asked with her straw in between her teeth. "Good."

Minutes later, there was quite a crowd in the Damon house. 6 Digimon and 8 humans all sitting and standing around an egg wearing house slippers. "According to Commander Sampson, there have only been 4 Digimon that have appeared in our world as DigiEggs, and this latest one makes it 5 of them," Anya reported. "Those 4 were, in order; Gaomon, the two PawnChessmon, and Agumon," Tom continued. "I'm not number one?" Agumon asked in surprise. "You always think you're number one," Terriermon snarked. He and Veemon fistbumped, and Anya continued. "These Digimon need a human partner with Digimon Natural Ability, more colloquially and popularly known as DigiSoul, compatible with their frequency. Although technically, the two terms are interchangeable. I myself prefer 'DigiSoul Charge' rather than 'DNA Charge', because it's not my DNA that's being used in Digivolving my partner. However, I digress." She stroked Lalamon on the head, and Tom took up where she left off. "That's why DATS recruited Anya and me because we're compatible with our Digimon, obviously." "And they enlisted Gary, Henry, and me because we had Digimon before the organization began," I added. "Anyway, we better get this egg back to headquarters... huh?"

The egg wasn't on the table anymore, it was right beside it. "Why'd you move the egg?" Anya asked in concern. "I didn't do it," Tom said. I put my hands up. "Don't look at me. Did you do it, Henry?" "No, and Terriermon didn't do it either." "It's moving!" Agumon called. That put Tom and Anya into more of a panic. Soon, everyone was fumbling for the egg. Marcus and Tom tried grabbing it from the couch, while Agumon and Gaomon slammed into each other. I grabbed the egg, but then ran into Tentomon, causing it to fall out of my hands. Henry attempted to use his martial arts to balance himself, but he ended up on the floor. Marcus dived on it. "Pile on it, keep it from escaping!" he called. "DOGPILE ON MARCUS!" Veemon shouted at the top of his lungs. So, we all dogpiled on him. The order, from bottom to top, was Marcus, Tom, Gaomon, Anya, Henry, myself, Gary, Agumon, Tentomon, Veemon, and Terriermon perching on top. The egg just bounced away. "Ooh, sorry... I got Lalamon," Marcus admitted. Sarah pointed it out, so Agumon jumped off the pile. That made Tentomon, Veemon, and Terriermon fall down.

Unfortunately, Agumon tripped and cracked his jaw against the egg, causing it to crack open. We gasped as a Digimon hatched out of it. Gary pulled out his iC and used the Analyzer. "Hmm... 'Puwamon, Fresh level. Its eyesight is extremely great, and because it is able to survey a vast range, it can react instantly to surrounding movements.' Looks like a puffy chick to me," he said. Kristy reacted to it immediately. "It's so cute!" she cried in joy, knocking Agumon out of the way. We stared at it. She looked so happy with it, and started nursing it like a little baby puppy. "That's right, eat it up little guy." Anya took out her laptop and looked up Puwamon. "What do we have on this creature? Though it likes to be held, it hates having its tail touched." We soon found this out because Agumon touched it and got electrocuted.

"Hey, shouldn't we get back to HQ right away?" Marcus asked. "No. Since its hatched, we can't move it indiscriminately. Don't forget that Digimon are influenced by the emotions around them. It could be influenced while being transported," Tom explained. "Poor guy." "So what are we supposed to do?" Marcus angrily asked. "Leave it to me. Gaomon?" Tom snapped his fingers, and Gaomon went outside. A few minutes later, he brought in and assembled a large device inside the living room. "What in the world is this?" Marcus asked. "Just a little something I invented. It creates a force field that can block out human emotions." "I gotta hand it to you, Thomas. You're a genius," I said. "Tell me something he doesn't know, Greg," Gary quipped. Henry looked at it closer. "Amazing. So does that mean it generates a bandwidth that can counteract any emotion?" he asked. "Correct." Agumon was chomping on a bag of chips. He turned to Puwamon. "Oh, sorry. Did you want some? Here. Ahhhhh..." He got too close, so Puwamon scampered behind its protector, Kristy. She unleashed some motherly vengeance on Agumon. "Agumon! Puwamon's just a baby. Don't you _dare _be mean to him." "OK, I won't- hey wait, I wasn't being mean!" the Digimon countered. Kristy picked up Puwamon again and cooed at it. "Puwamon, you are so cute! I could hug you all, day, long. You're soooo _cute!" _

Needless to say, we had dinner inside La Casa Damon that night. Kristy was busy playing with Puwamon in her room, making sure to keep up nothing but positive emotions. I was working on the force field generator with Tom and Henry. "So, when do you think Kristy gets her Digivice?" I asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" Henry asked. "Henry, I know how this works. Suzie befriended a Deva and she reverted back to her Rookie form, becoming her partner. Obviously, Kristy's bonded with this new Digimon, so it's only a matter of time before the two officially become partners. Heh heh, I can see the two of them fight together now."

* * *

_Kristy, dressed in a smaller, pink version of the DATS uniform, clenches her right hand into a fist, igniting her DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... Charge!" she shouts as she rapidly places her hand on the sensor. After the DS is drained from her hand, she simply thrusts the iC forward._

* * *

"Aww, what am I saying? I don't even know what it's gonna Digivolve into!" I said. "Besides, I'm not gonna let my sister get involved," Marcus growled. He must've overheard the conversation. "I put my family in enough danger as is, and I don't need her to get wrapped up in this!" "What's done is done, Marcus. That Digimon could Digivolve at any moment. You've just got to face the facts," I stated. Tom sighed as he opened his music folder. Seconds later, his Windows Media Player was playing in the background.

[BGM: "Any Other Day" by Eric Woolfson]

"Ah, if it wasn't for sweet music such as this, I'd be driven insane," Tom mused. "You seem too good to be true," Henry said. "Tell me something I don't know." "So Thomas, how long are you gonna keep this up anyway?" Marcus asked. Tom continued typing. "Until it's done. But don't worry, it just needs a little more work." "Are you admitting that your machine is just a hunk of junk right now?" Marcus was baiting him hard. "No, Marcus." Soon, he headed to the computer. "Maybe I can help." "No! You'll break it!" "It doesn't work, what can I do? Make it not work more?" Tom attempted to shove Marcus away with his elbow, I went for the armpits. "I don't think that's going to work," Henry advised. "I've gotta try something," I countered. Just then, Kristy ran in. She looked upset. "Look, you woke up your sister," Tom said. "Is everything OK, sis?" "Not with you as her brother." Henry got up. "I got this. Come on, Greg. We've got to leave these two to fight." I got up as well. "Right."

So, we all went to Kristy's room and knelt down on the floor to find Puwamon whimpering under the bed. "He's been acting weird for a while now," Kristy moaned. Marcus thought about it. "Hmm... come out of there, little guy," he gently coaxed. "Yeah, nobody's gonna hurt you. See?" I joined in. Just then, we heard footsteps and a loud yawn. "What's going on? You guys are being so loud I can hardly hear myself snore. Well, you are." I got out from under the bed to look. It was Agumon, of course. "So you're the one behind this," Tom said in an accusatory tone. "What?" Tom and Gaomon picked the dinosaur up by both arms and dragged him away, with Agumon protesting the whole time. I shut the door and Marcus went back to crawling under the bed. Seconds later, the glass window shattered into thousands of pieces. Everyone ducked for cover. Marcus angrily rushed to the open balcony. "Wrong move, bub! You're gonna pay for that!" I moved in closer and saw an angry black bird with red eye markings, and what looked like a purple top with shuriken markings on it. "The egg! Give me the egg!" it demanded. I quickly looked him up with my Digimon Analyzer. "'Falcomon, a Rookie-level Digimon with the ruthlessness of a ninja. It can slash with its razor-sharp talons and use its special attack, Scratch Smash and Ninja Blade.'" Puwamon shot out from under the bed and tried to fly away. Henry caught him and gave him to Kristy so she could calm him down. Marcus went for a punch, but the bird disappeared and reappeared in front of Kristy and Sarah. "Hand over the Digimon!" he barked in a ruthless British accent. "Not today!" I bravely cried as I went for a tackle. He disappeared, and I hit my head on the bed. Henry attempted to put him down with a kick, but that didn't work either. He reappeared in front of the two girls, and it looked like he was going to have his way with them. Just then, Puwamon jumped out and stared at him growling with eyes wide open. "What?" Marcus attempted to grab him from behind, but that didn't work either. Just then, the door opened. "What's going on here?" Tom asked. Gaomon gasped. "A Digimon!" Then he tried to punch it, but he had no luck. Falcomon made it out back to the balcony then flew away. "He escaped!" Tom exclaimed. I was still rubbing my head. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said. Agumon rushed in looking around. "Hey, what happened in here, you guys?" he asked. "You're _late, _that's what happened," Marcus snapped. Puwamon started glowing. "Look!" Kristy gasped. I was looking, and right before my eyes, the tiny Digimon Digivolved into Biyomon. He was a large, pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on his head, and a ring on one of his legs. Only thing is, I didn't know at the time whether it was a he or a she. "I'm Biyomon." That was definitely a male voice. "You can speak?" Sarah asked in awe. "Whenever there's great danger, I can Digivolve to this form so I can protect you, Kristy," he explained. Tom looked him up on his Analyzer while Biyomon offered his wing. "So hi. Shake?" he asked. Kristy was a little overwhelmed, but she took it and the two shook. "Yeah! You bet! How neat!" We all looked in awe at the situation. Soon the two were shaking hands and wings and laughing all the while. They really made fast friends, just like Veemon and I did all those years ago.

"Uh... I think I'll call Commander Sampson and let him know they're friends," I said. But as I reached for my earpiece, Marcus motioned for me to step outside Kristy's room with him. I did, and that was another big mistake. He cornered me. "What do you think you're doing?! I told you, I don't want Kristy involved!" he breathed through clenched teeth. "Oh come on, Marcus. There's really nothing to worry about. She knew about Agumon and all the other Digimon, it was only a matter of time before she'd get her own. Who's to say she didn't wish for a Digimon of her own?" "Well I still don't like it."

That night, I left a message in Commander Sampson's voicemail inbox. The next day was like any other day, except when my earpiece rang. "Greg Logan speaking," I answered it. "GREG, YOU SLIMEBALL! Why'd ya have to send these doctors to scare Kristy!?" "Whoa, whoa... calm down, Kemosabe. Doctors? What doctors?" "Don't give me that. Two doctors waltzed in here, put Biyomon in a cage and _cornered my sister with a hypodermic needle_!" "A hypodermic needle?!" "They claimed they were testing her DigiSoul just because that stupid DigiEgg hatched here, and that it was the commander's orders! And what did you call me?" "'Kemosabe', it means 'faithful friend'. I learned it from The Lone Ranger. Now if you'll just cool your jets, I'll have a nice long chat with Commander Sampson concerning your problem. Bye, Marcus." I hung up, stood up, and stormed toward Sampson's desk.

"_Commander Sampson!" _"Yes?" "That was Marcus," I stated, lowering the proverbial temperature to 20 degrees. "What about it?" "He claimed that two doctors came in his house, trapped Biyomon in a cage, and cornered Kristy against the wall trying to inject her with something to test her DigiSoul. I didn't think you would make the process that scary _for a 10-year-old girl_!" Sampson adjusted his sunglasses and stroked Kudamon's head to calm himself down. "Gregory... I'd like to set a few things straight. First off, that is the way things are done here. That fluid we would have administered targets the brain and brings any DigiSoul to the forefront where it can be readily seen. Now you, Gary, Henry, Suzie, and Anya did not undergo those tests because you already had had experience with Digimon. Second, in my opinion, it was a mistake for Kristy to even be aware of Agumon." "Teaming up with a Digimon is one of the most exciting experiences a kid can have, and you're ruining it for her." "You don't understand, Digimon are dangerous creatures," Kudamon explained. "I can just smell the irony of that statement coming from your mouth." "Oh my... Marcus has been a bad influence on you," Sampson replied. "He may be, **but at least he's got a point**!"

I stopped yelling and started breathing, trying anything to calm myself down. When I calmed down, I started again. "...Commander. I thought the process for testing DigiSoul would be much simpler. I... envisioned calmly and politely bringing Kristy in to headquarters and running a few tests. I would hand her a test Digivice and ask her to do a few breathing and mental exercises. Allow her to ignite her own DigiSoul and break whatever mental boundaries she may have. Obviously, I was mistaken." Sampson just stared at me. "That is the most idealistic and unrealistic dribble I have ever heard in my entire life. It makes absolutely no sense." I placed both hands on the desk and leaned forward. "It makes more sense than scaring her half to death _with a needle_!"

Just then, the door opened and Marcus stormed in. I got out of the way to give him his space. "What do you think you are giving orders like that?" he demanded to know. "The man who sees the big picture. You're just a kid! You don't understand!" Sampson barked. "I understand I joined DATS of my own free will, not like how you're trying to force it on Kristy! This place is way too dangerous for her!" "Hogwash!" I scoffed. Marcus turned toward me menacingly. "You keep out of this, you traitor. It's just as much your fault as it is his!" At that point, another person came in. "Huh? Sarah?" "Mom, what are you doing here?" Sarah turned toward Sampson. "Commander... it sure has been a while, hasn't it?" I'm sure Sampson was relieved to see someone who wasn't jumping on his throat. He gently escorted Sarah to his office.

I took Marcus with me and we walked to the DATS library. Tom was hard at work on the computer, and Henry and Terriermon were reading. Marcus explained the whole thing to them. "That's just the way it works, Marcus. If Kristy's DigiSoul is compatible with Biyomon, then she'll be recruited by DATS." "Yeah, I know, but just because it's always been that way doesn't mean it has to _be _that way this time," Marcus countered. Terriermon balanced himself on his ears. "Moumentai, Marcus. Being in DATS is fun, and I'm sure Kristy's gonna love it when she gets used to it. You may think it's dangerous, and it kinda is, but in a way it isn't. Your sister's got Biyomon to protect her now and to be her friend. Just look at Henry and me." "_Terriermon..." _"What?" Marcus looked away. "I can't let anything happen to Kristy. I'm the man of the house, remember? I've got to protect her." Henry stood up, walked to Marcus , and put his hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know exactly how you feel, bro. When Suzie came to the Digital World and paired up with Lopmon, I freaked out."

* * *

(flashback to DTI Chapter 12)

"_Suzie... let go of Lopmon," Henry ordered. Something within me broke. She broke away. "No!" "She's a Deva! It's dangerous just being near her! I'm sorry, but it's for your own good!" "No it's not," I shot back. He looked up. I gave Henry Wong the death stare. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. You're telling your own sister to abandon her Digimon like a bad habit just because it's too dangerous?" "You keep out of this!" "No! Henry, I've seen enough Pokémon to know where this is going. You want to take the easy way out. Just let Lopmon go, you say. She's too dangerous." "Greg, this isn't a Saturday morning cartoon! This is real life! She's my sister, and I don't want her to get hurt!" "So what? She's got a Digivice. She's a Tamer, whether you like it or not. She's one of us. All I know is that if Veemon were in the same situation Lopmon was in, I... would stay with him." Henry grimaced. "You hesitated," he said. "OK, OK, so maybe I did hesitate. I had to think about it. I guess Veemon isn't in the same situation Lopmon is in. But think about it, what if that were your Digimon?" Henry stood up. "I would never betray him!" he stated. "Then why should she?" I asked. As if right on cue, Suzie started crying and staring at her D-Arc. Henry held his head in disgust. "__This is so crazy! I can't believe I'm even having this conversation! She shouldn't even be here!" he ranted. "Oh so you think this is a mistake huh? Well what if she was meant to be the Tamer and you were the mistake?" I continued. Suzie cried even louder. I shut up. _

(DTI Chapter 13)

_He turned around, angry and raised his hand threateningly. Suzie ended up on the floor. He clenched his fist and went into a tirade. "You're staying! I already told you, this place is going to be very dangerous, and you'd just be in the way! I don't know why you came here...a little girl is no use against Digimon! It's gonna have to be up to me alone, you got it?!" _

* * *

"I eventually accepted it and learned to trust Lopmon. Not once was Suzie ever hurt. She wasn't even there for a major fight. I was lucky. All she did was Warp Digivolve Lopmon to Antylamon. She didn't have to go through the pain and the struggle Greg and I did. Of course, she was only 7 at the time." "Yeah, well Kristy's 10, but she's still too young," Marcus insisted. "Just think of it this way. If somebody tried scaring Suzie the way they scared Kristy, I'd be just as mad as you, if not angrier. What they did wasn't right, but you're not exactly right either. I learned that the hard way." "I understand your desire to keep Kristy out of DATS. What we do is dangerous. But remember, Digimon who aren't part of the Data Squad have to be sent back to the Digital World," Tom explained. "Wait, what about Rika and Renamon? Or Ai, Mako, and Impmon?" I asked. "I'm glad you mentioned them, Greg. The American branch found your friend Rika and enlisted her. She seemed pretty peeved to me." "Ah that's just Rika being herself," I said with a smile. "As for Ai and Mako, we found them a few months before you came in. It seems they moved in with their grandmother to Hong Kong, so that's where they're enlisted." "Those poor kids," Henry said, shaking his head. Tom went back to Marcus. "So, Marcus, could _you _ask Kristy to say goodbye to Biyomon... forever?" He thought about that for a long time. Henry and I stayed silent in anticipation. Finally, he came up with the answer. "Yes. Yes, I could." With that, he walked out.

* * *

Kristy

That day was the worst. These two men in white lab coats tried giving me an injection and put Biyomon in a cage! I was just glad Marcus was able to protect me from them. The men said something about testing my DigiSoul. I don't know what that is really, but I had a feeling I didn't want to find out. I locked Biyomon and me in my room and we just sat there. "So, Biyomon... tell me, what do you think is going to happen to us?" I asked. I put my hand on his wing. "You'll always stay with me, right? No matter what?" "Yes. I promise. No matter what, I'll always be with you." I was able to grab one of his giant claws. "Biyomon... uh!" I caught my hand on it. "Biyomon, that hurts!" "Oh. Sorry." "It's fine." I rested on his soft back. "And thank you." I just leaned back and closed my eyes. The sun was so warm. "I'm glad I'll always be able to snuggle into these soft feathers of yours, Biyomon." We were just enjoying the moment, then the door opened. "Hey. Let's go. We have some things we need to discuss."

* * *

Greg

Unbeknownst to Marcus, I had followed him in my car when he left. I didn't want anything to happen to Kristy or Biyomon. I had come up with the perfect solution. I'd let Kristy choose for herself whether she wanted to join DATS or not. If she didn't, then we'd handle the situation there. Marcus led Kristy, Agumon, and Biyomon to a grassy valley near some power lines. I parked at the bottom of the hill and got out.

"All right. So, talk," Biyomon said. "I'll get right to it. Biyomon, go back to the Digital World." "What!?" Kristy and Agumon exclaimed at the same time. "And what if I say no?" Biyomon asked defiantly. Marcus cracked his knuckles. "Then I'm gonna have to make you go." That did it! I started running towards the two of them. "OK, that's enough!" I shouted as I stood in front of Biyomon. "I'm only saying this once, Logan. Keep your nose out of this, or else," Marcus threatened. "Marcus, no!" Kristy cried. "Look, don't get involved, Kristy. This is my fight." "I don't think you heard your sister correctly, Damon. Leave Biyomon alone!" "Why, so you can drag her into danger? I'm doing this for her own good, now stay, _out." _"I'll be fine, Logan," Biyomon said as he walked out in front of me. There stood either a very brave bird, or a very stupid one.

I made my way to join Kristy and Agumon. "I made a promise, Marcus. No matter what, I'll always be by Kristy's side. So... let's do this!" The two ran towards each other and went for a strike. Marcus was too fast for Biyomon as he landed a punch on the jaw, knocking him down. Biyomon quickly got up, then went for another strike, but once again Marcus countered as the bird ended up sliding on his belly on the dirt. "Had enough? Then just stay down," Marcus taunted. "Biyomon..." Kristy moaned in concern. "Don't worry about me, Kristy... uh... I hadn't forgotten my promise to you." The more he got up, the more Marcus pounded down on him. "No way... I won't..." It was too much for Kristy.

"STOP! JUST STOP IT!" she screamed. "Why are you being so unfair, Marcus? Why does Biyomon have to go back when Agumon gets to stay here with you?" She started running, but Agumon grabbed her by the hand. "Wait!" "Let... go!" "Look, Kristy... the boss likes Biyomon!" She turned to look. "He really has a strange way of showing it, Agumon," I said. "I'm sure he doesn't wanna fight either. But he does want to protect you, so he really doesn't have a choice! See, he's hoping that if _he _fights now, _you _won't have to _later._" Biyomon got up and valiantly charged again. "I made a promise!" And he used his talons to punch Marcus straight in the face. Marcus stood there, solid as a rock. When Biyomon pulled his wing away, Marcus' face was bruised a bit. "Didn't hurt," Marcus deadpanned. "Not at all." He spit something out. "What a joke," he added as he gently pushed the wing away and closed his eyes. Then he opened them. "Now you're going down!" Marcus went on to lay a major beatdown on Biyomon. That ignited his DigiSoul, and he held his fist up. "And now I'm gonna send you back to the Digital World where you belong! Agumon, Digivolve!" "Right!"

My jaw dropped as Agumon ran towards his partner. He was actually going to go through with this. There was no way I was going to let this happen, so I quickly unclipped my iC. "Veemon realize now!" I quickly called as I pointed the lens away from me. He came out within 2 seconds. "Sounds urgent." "We've got to protect Biyomon. Let's go!" So the 2 of us ran toward Marcus with our fists ready. "DigiSoul... charge!" Marcus called. His hand never got to the sensor though as something hit the hand he was holding his iC with, causing it to drop to the ground. That didn't matter because I charged up my fist with DigiSoul and prepared to rush him. "This is for your own good!" I gave it to him right in the gut. Kristy gasped, but then I heard snickers. I looked up top the electrical tower, and there was the same bird from the night before. Falcomon! "Well well... now this is just how I imagined the human world to be. Constant battle. You two disgust me. I have come for you, Biyomon. Now you will return to the Digital World with me!" "Never!" Biyomon bravely shouted, "I'm gonna stay right here with Kristy! Now leave the both of us alone!" "Biyomon..." Kristy whimpered. "Human! It's your fault Biyomon's acting this way! NINJA BLADE!" Falcomon threw hundreds of shurikens at her, but Biyomon tackled her and rolled with her away from danger. "...Biyo- mon..." "Kristy, you're not hurt are you?" Marcus stared at what was going on, and then started climbing up the tower. "All right, enough is enough!" I decided. I turned to my partner. "Veemon, falcon season is officially open!" "Yeah!"

I took out my iC and quickly thrust my open right hand to the side, allowing the DigiSoul to ignite. "DigiSoul..." I brought my hand back in and slammed it on top of the device. "_Charge_!" Then I took my right hand off it, balled it into a fist, and threw my right arm back while pointing the screen at Veemon. "Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!"

"Ninja Blade!" Marcus lost his grip on the ladder and nearly fell. Yet, something kept him up. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted as he shot off fireballs from his mouth. They missed. "V-Nova Blast!" That missed as well. "The beam's not gonna do you any good. He's too fast for it," I coached. Thankfully, the cavalry had come in the form of a police cruiser. Anya got out along with Tom and Henry. Gary also pulled up on a bike. "Is that the same Digimon you met last night?" "Yes, it is. I'm sure of it," Tom said with certainty. "Fine. Then let's get to work," Henry directed. The 4 of them pulled out their iCs. "Gaomon..." "Lalamon..." "Terriermon..." "Tentomon..." "_Realize!" _The Digimon quickly came out of the Digivices. Then, they spread out to give themselves enough room.

Tom went first as he snapped his fingers, igniting his DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... charge!" "Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon! Rawr!" Then it was Anya's turn as she got in position. "DigiSoul... charge!" "Lalamon Digivolve to... Sunflowmon!" Next, it was Henry's turn. He moved his right hand quickly, seemingly chopping the air as his hand lit up. "DigiSoul! _Charge!" _Henry's always been known for his arm movements, which are so cool. "Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!" Finally, Gary ignited his DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... charge!" "Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

"Who are _you?" _Falcomon inquired. "Spiral Blow!" But Falcomon again avoided the attack as Sunflowmon went up higher to attack him. "Sunshine..." He disappeared and she turned around. "Sunshine..." He disappeared again. "Sunshine..." And again. "Sunshine..." And again. "Stop wasting time already!" Gargomon angrily shouted. He loaded up his gun and aimed. "Watch me shoot this bird outta the sky. Gargo Pellets!" He fired from both the vulcans on his arms, but Falcomon evaded them again. "Yeah, right outta the sky," Henry repeated unenthusiastically. Biyomon got up and flew towards the tower where Marcus was dangling by his feet. "Marcus!" "What do you want?" "Climb on my back!" "What?" "Just do it!" I quickly took out my binoculars, I had to see this. Marcus grabbed the bars below him and flipped onto Biyomon's back as the two went soaring into the sky. Then, our goggle boy jumped off and landed a flying punch on Falcomon's face, lighting up his hand. Unfortunately, Marcus' kick hit Biyomon in the head, causing him to fall. Falcomon landed on the ground, Kabuterimon caught Biyomon, and Marcus grabbed Gaogamon's tail. "Thanks for the lift!" Marcus said.

Falcomon struggled to get up. "I can't believe those traitorous Digimon joined forces with the humans," he muttered. I rushed over to the scene where I found Kristy nursing Biyomon's wounds. "Take it easy, Biyomon," she said tenderly. "Don't worry. I'm fine, Kristy," the downed Digimon replied. Marcus slid into position. "Great job, Biyomon! Agumon! DigiSoul... _charge!" _"Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon!" The giant dinosaur charged up an attack. "Mega Burst!" The attack would've hit, but just then a giant blue lightning bolt dropped down and deflected the attack. "That lightning bolt blocked the Mega Burst!" Tom commented. "But where did it come from?" I asked.


	18. Chapter 14: Rize to the Occasion

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap:

(Henry) _We found a new Digimon signal at Marcus' house. It was a DigiEgg that quickly hatched into Puwamon, and Kristy fell in love with it. That night, this weird Digimon named Falcomon broke into the house and attempted to take Puwamon back into the Digital World. But, he got scared away and Puwamon Digivolved into a male Biyomon. Then, DATS nearly scared Kristy half to death and Greg and Marcus got ticked at Commander Sampson for trying to recruit her. Marcus and Biyomon fought, but Falcomon broke up the fight. GeoGreymon didn't finish him off, though. Merukimon, an evil Mega Level, came in just in the nick. It's times like this I wish I had my old Digivice._

* * *

Chapter 14: Rize to the Occasion

Greg

Just then, a blue flame appeared from nowhere. "Falcomon... stay back," an ominous voice commanded. Two eyes appeared from the top of the flame. Soon, the fire died down to reveal this strange beast-man with a human head inside a wolf head. He even towered over Veedramon and GeoGreymon. Just then, my earpiece rang and I answered it. It was Miki. "We've identified it. Merukimon, Mega level. He can strike in the blink of an eye with his Thousand Fist attack or devastating Super Charge." "A Mega Level!?" I repeated in shock. "Marcus, Thomas, Anya, Gregory, Gary, and Henry. You're never going to beat this one. Retreat!" Kudamon ordered. Marcus brashly brushed his finger over his nose, like it was nothing. "Ha! How many times do I have to say it?A true champion never runs from battle, no matter _what _he's facing! It's fightin' time!" Merukimon swatted his hand, sending a windstorm to knock a rushing Marcus down. "Mega Burst!" Merukimon blocked that attack as well. Then, he clenched his fist as it lit up, then opened his hand. That sent a blast towards GeoGreymon who ended up hitting the electrical tower and powering down to a very hurt Agumon. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon called, but this attack was deflected. "Gargo Pellets!" "V-Nova Blast MAX!" All these attacks were deflected and soon, all the Digimon were back in their Rookie levels and badly injured. "Foolish little humans! I am Merukimon. I will destroy you and these Digimon traitors." "Tell it to someone who cares!" Marcus sneered as he ran toward his fallen friend. Soon, the only one who could fight was Biyomon. He flew up and towards Merukimon, roaring loudly. However... it was all in vain. Biyomon was nowhere in sight. "You spent too much time with these humans, and now you've sacrificed yourself. For nothing!" Merukimon proclaimed. Kristy's eyes watered up in anger. "Biyomon! Give him back! You give me my Biyomon _back!" _she demanded. The two stared at each other. "Time to go, Falcomon." The two flew up into the sky towards an aerial DigiGate. "Biyomon! **BIYOMON!" **

That night, everyone had some sort of cut or bruise. I had a pulled elbow, so Megumi wrapped that up well. Marcus had a head wound. "That's it... I'm gonna go after that guy and give him some **payback**!" "Please, stop acting like a petulant child," Tom scoffed. Marcus stood up. "**You want some?!" **"This isn't just about your wounded pride. Have you even thought about how Kristy feels?" "You don't need to answer that. We already know what you're gonna say, Marcus. If you had just let well enough alone, we wouldn't be in this deep," I added. "Oh shut up!" "Calm down, Marcus. Thomas and Gregory are absolutely right! At this point, it would be impossible for you to beat Merukimon," Sampson stated. "Well maybe I don't really care what you think, Commander!" Marcus snapped. "Merukimon is Mega level," Kudamon went on. "Mega level?" "Yes. He claims to be the fastest Digimon anywhere," Sampson explained. "So who is this Merukimon anyway? Where did he come from?" Anya asked. "He's believed to live deep inside the Infinite Ice Ridge. He rules the eastern side of the Digital Forest," Kudamon answered. "Then what is he doing here and why does he hate humans so much?" Gaomon asked. "Maybe his goal is to rule both the Digital and human worlds," Tom grimaced. "So what are we waiting for?!" Marcus demanded to know. "Marcus, if there's one thing I hate more than anything else in a battle, it's an information dump. Now I'm just as anxious to fight him as you are, but unless we know _something_ about him, we'll have absolutely no hope of defeating him. We've got to go in there with a plan," I said. "Whose side are you on, anyway?!" "Stop it!" We turned to see where it came from, and it was Kristy. "Marcus... why can't humans and Digimon live _together?_ I know I didn't get to spend _that much _time with Biyomon, but we really became friends. We did! So I don't understand why you fight when I _know _we can get along, in the _same _world!" She teared up again and started weeping. Sarah tried to comfort her. "Kristy, let's go home. OK?" We just stared at her, crying. It was pathetic.

And to make things worse, someone else came in. "SAMPSON! You really made a mess of things this time." It was a short, brown-haired man in a conservative business suit. He looked like Gilbert Gottfried to me, with slightly squinty eyes. He was followed by a taller man, probably his bodyguard. This guy looked like your typical Japanese bureaucrat. "Is that so, Director?" Sampson asked nonchalantly. "Who in blazes is this guy?" I asked. Megumi rushed up to my ear. "That's Director Hashima. He's in charge of all this." "All of these Digimon incidents are a major embarrassment for DATS. I thought it was your job, Sampson, to keep Digimon out of sight. Your useless squad has obviously been slacking with its assigned duties!" That set Marcus off. "Hold up, _old man! _We haven't been slacking in _any duties. _What do _you_ know, _anyway?" _"Who's this child?" Hashima demanded to know. Sarah raced to cover for him. "Uh... I'm his mother. Please excuse his rudeness, I apologize for him." She bowed her head, and he just looked at her with disdain. "Ma, don't apologize to this guy! I don't care who he is!" Sampson tried to save face. "Director! There has been a lot of increased activity and I _assure _you, we're doing our best." Hashima sighed. "Well you'll have to forgive me if I happen to believe that you're doing a terrible job. And if this keeps up, I will personally shut down DATS!" "Shut down DATS?!" Anya asked in shock. "And what would happen to the Digimon? What about Veemon?" I demanded to know. "He, along with the others, would get sent back to the Digital World forever." I gasped at that. He left us all in a state of shock.

It was somber as we went home to nurse our wounds. I decided to bring up a certain topic during dinner. "All right. So we've faced our first Mega level. I didn't sign up for a Mega level this early in the game. So, I have a suggestion. Thomas, give me back my old Digivice," I suggested. Tom took a sip from his goblet. "I'm afraid it's not that easy. Even if I wanted to give it back to you, I couldn't." "And why is that?" "Because until your tenure is over, you are to use devices authorized by DATS. I surrendered your old Digivice to the organization. It's being held in a secure vault somewhere inside the base, guarded by a state-of-the-art security system." "Well then get it out! Veemon and I have to Biomerge to Imperialdramon in order to have any chance of beating this guy," I protested. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." "Oh, I get it. You won't let us go to Mega level because you're afraid we'll upstage you. This is your way of keeping the playing field even, isn't it Norstein?" He knew he was being played because he stood up. "I refuse to discuss the topic any further. You are becoming more and more like that nettlesome hothead every day. Good _night_." Then, he walked away in a huff. I didn't hear from him for the rest of the night.

I spent a good part of the night staring at the wall on my bed. At least I knew Veemon was on my side. "Aww, cheer up, Greg. I think you did the right thing. You were only looking out for Kristy." "Yeah. I just feel like I have to keep everyone in check. Whether it's keeping Marcus' anger in check, Tom's ego in check, my ego in check... it just goes on and on. I don't know if I can take it." "You don't have to. Let them make their own mistakes once in a while. They've got their partners to help them, just like you have me. Besides, you can't spend the rest of your life worryin' about other people when you've got yourself to worry about." He looked out to the night sky. "You ever wonder about all those stars out there, Greg?" "Yeah. Millions and millions of them." "They're all by themselves, yet they work together independently to light up the sky. If one star goes out, there's always another to take its place. But even if all the others die out, they do their part." I looked out at the sky myself. "Hmmm..."

* * *

Falcomon

We had succeeded and failed at the same time. When I returned, Gotsumon was most upset with me. "Falcomon, do you ever listen? Merukimon's orders were explicit. Under no circumstances were you to leave the Digital World." "I heard what he said, but I had to retrieve that egg. I knew I shouldn't have gone, but I couldn't let anything happen to it. It was my responsibility." He turned away. "Hahhh, I don't know. I just don't think that was a good enough reason to disobey him." "OK, you made your point. But I still think I did the right thing," I snapped. There was nothing like office politics. Then, we heard a roar. That was Merukimon, so we rushed towards him.

"Yes, Merukimon," we acknowledged in unison. "Stop there!" he ordered, so we did. He opened up his hands to reveal the recovered DigiEgg. "I was able to save this egg from the humans. And now it seems it's going to hatch." We stared in awe as it cracked open to reveal Biyomon. "Kristy! Kristy, where are you?" It was completely blind, flying around in circles. "I promised you I would always protect you!" It was truly pathetic. "This is bad," Gotsumon said. "I don't believe it. He's remembering things from his past life," I gasped. Merukimon used his power to forcefully Digivolve Biyomon into Aquilamon. "Forget your memories of the human world!" my master ordered. Aquilamon broke a few icicles and crashed right through the wall. "We've got to go after him!" "Stop! There are strong memories from his past life which refuse to be silenced. He's going to the only place where those memories make sense. The human world."

* * *

Greg

Tom and I were not on speaking terms the next day. Conversation was kept to the bare minimum at breakfast. I did think a lot about what he said. I was getting angrier and angrier at the situation when I shouldn't have been. I thought I was acting as a protector or avenger, trying to set things right and maintain what I thought should be the status quo. I was wrong, and yet it's so hard to realize that. Unless you've lived through it on your own, you don't know how hard it is. It's easy to look back on someone's life from a comfortable spot and say, "I would've done it way differently."

We showed up for work as usual, and my thoughts turned to Christmas. There were only 13 days left, and I hadn't even started shopping. I'm sure the family back home would appreciate something from Japan. "Maybe I could get them some cheap candy or something. No... It's gotta be nicer than that," I thought. The talent show would be the Friday night before, so we also had to work on the talent show. I passed on the steps and sheet music to Tom. Gary claimed he was doing a Genesis cover, so I had to think of something else. I called Henry up at his cubicle. We discussed it, but before we could get into too much detail, the alarm went off. "Uh oh, the alarm went off. We'll have to discuss this later. See ya." I hung up. "Commander! I'm detecting Digimon signals just outside of Tokyo!" Megumi reported. "Is it Merukimon?" "Negative. It's Aquilamon, Champion level!" Miki gasped. "Champion level? That's not bad at all, compared to yesterday," I cheerfully said. "The signal is getting stronger. He's definitely heading our way!" Sampson turned to us. "All right, DATS. It's up to you to stop it!" We all gave him the salute. "Sir yes sir!" "Where's Marcus?" Kudamon asked. We looked at each other, trying to figure out if we'd seen him earlier today. "I hadn't seen him," I said. After a few minutes, we tracked down his signal. He was headed to the waterfront. I raced Tom to the marina, jumped in the boat, and buckled up. "Age before beauty," I told him. "Wait a minute. This wasn't part of my plan. Veedramon can't fit on top of that boat without it sinking. Gaogamon can, so don't you think I should be driving this?" "Then what will I drive?" I asked. "You could always take the chopper." "Over water? You're crazy!" "Then I guess you're just a landlubber, matey. Now would you please get out?" He did say "please" so I got out. "If it makes you feel any better, Greg, you can use Veedramon as a cannon." He jumped in, buckled up, and sped away.

* * *

Marcus

A Digimon was attacking ships, so naturally I had to get some action in. Agumon and I ran to the pier, then caught our breath. "Don't you think we should wait for everybody else to get here before we take him on?" Agumon asked. "Stop whining! We're tough enough to beat any Digimon we face, we don't need to wait for any backup. _This _is how a champion acts in the face of danger! Besides, I want _payback!" _Agumon sighed. "OK, but I really don't know how to swim." Eh, I guess he did have a point there. So we waited for the right moment to come along, when who should show up but Nerdstein in his boat? He pulled up to us. "Thomas!" I said in surprise. He just sat there at the wheel with that smug grin of his. "You weren't really going to start this battle without me, were you?" he asked. I smiled and gave him the thumbs up. "Nope, not any more!" So, we got in and he drove it back to the base. While I swapped out my street attire for my DATS uniform, Thomas realized and Digivolved Gaomon into Gaogamon. It was kinda cool, but I could've had Agumon do the same thing. We sped off again in search of the target. All the time, Thomas had his dorky progressive rock playing on his CD player. Doesn't he know I like Foreigner?

* * *

Anya

"Anya, you got him?" Thomas asked from the earpiece. I consulted my binoculars again. "Yes, I see him. We're cutting it real close and he's moving rapidly. Now is the time to strike. Go on without us," I suggested. "Gotcha." "OK, Sunflowmon, do your duty," I directed my partner. Sunflowmon flew out and toward the target. "Sunshine Beam!" She fired a beam of sunshine at Aquilamon, but it missed. He flew towards her, ready to strike, but she deflected it. "Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon called, jumping off the boat. He missed as well, then jumped back on the boat. "Spiral Blow!" "Sunshine Beam!" Once again, both attacks missed. I turned to Greg. "Your turn," I said. He nodded, then turned to Veedramon. "All right, Veedramon, go for something rapid fire!" "You got it. V-Nova Blast!" He concentrated his beam into short blasts, but sadly, those missed as well. Sunflowmon went in for a dive, but she was met with a tackle and forced into the water. "Sunflowmon!" I shouted in concern. "Kristy! Where are you?" Aquilamon called. Greg's face was in shock, as was mine. He got hold of the others. "Guys, I think that's a Digivolved form of Biyomon," he said. Seconds later, we received an answer from Kudamon. "Yes, the Digimon signature is an exact match." "But how could Biyomon Digivolve into Aquilamon?" Greg asked. "The same way Veemon can Digivolve into both ExVeemon and Veedramon," Kudamon explained.

* * *

Marcus

So he came back, huh? I stood up. "Go faster!" I ordered. "It's topped out," Thomas answered. That wasn't good enough for me. "Outta the way! Let me drive, Thomas!" "Don't be ridiculous, you can't even drive a car! We'll get there, Marcus. Stay calm!" Calm? Calm!? I growled, then shouted towards Biyomon or whatever he was now. "Hey, Biyomon! It's Marcus! Remember me?" "Kristy!" "Kristy's brother! We go _way_ back!" He started flying towards me. "I knew you couldn't forget about me!" He fired ring-shaped beams at the boat. Nope, he couldn't forget me. I figured he was still mad about the whoopin' I gave him. The boat went overboard, and we got caught in the surf. Last thing I saw was the water, then it all went black.

Moments later, I got up to see Agumon just over my head. I lifted my back and looked around. There were Thomas and Gaomon lying on the ground. "It's a little warm, isn't it?" an old voice asked. I looked, and there was that same guy, that same fisherman who helped me out so much when I was starting at DATS. "It's the Digivice guy!" "Maybe we should ask him for some Digi-advice," Agumon suggested. "I can handle this myself!" That was when something caught my eye. There was fire on the other side of the water, near the oil refinery. Aquilamon was blowing up all the oil and creating a lot of damage. I had to do something, so I started running. "Where are you off to?" the old man asked. "I'll tell you again. I don't need your advice!" "Yes you do." "No I _don't!" _"Think about it. Who always helps you out?" "Look, dude. You keep talking, but I ain't listening!" "You will. Think of where you'd be now if you never listened to me." "Grrr! If you're not gonna keep your mouth shut, I'll shut it for you!" So, I ran towards him. He stabbed me with the handle of his net and threw me up in the air and over. "Boss!" "What just happened? That old man just knocked the wind out of me." The old man just wouldn't shut up. "You should open your heart before you close your fist." "_Excuse me?" _"Just think about it. You'll understand in due time." I got up. "Yeah. Since you're through, I'll be going now." Agumon and I started running towards the refinery.

I had something of an idea. I'd go up to the top of one of those tanks and then wait until he dived in so I could punch him. Bad thing is, I got met with flaming metal. That forced me down to the floor. "Boss! Maybe you should've listened, huh?" I struggled to get up. "Oh yeah? Uh!" I went back down. "You're strong, Boss. But still..." "But still what? So even you don't think I'm strong enough to beat this guy?" I struggled to sit upright, but I made it. "Well, you're wrong. I'll show you and everyone else I have what it takes." I stood up and climbed up to the top of a tank. "Hey! _Biyomon! Come and get it! Hey! Remember Kristy? Remember me?" _Sure enough, he came flying toward me. "Kristy!" "Let's see if you remember my fist. **Here I come!**" I jumped off, ready to strike at him. I connected, and that lit my hand up. It took a little of what I had to flip myself down to the ground. "Let's go! Fightin' time!" It was all in a day's work, baby. I took out my Digivice and got ready to go. "DigiSoul... _charge!" _That little machine took what I had and gave it to Agumon. "Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon!" "Mega Burst!" He shot a beam at Aquilamon, ya know, the usual finisher. Heh heh, I was sure I had the last laugh. It was all smiles from me. Nobody beats the ultimate team, nobody! "Rraaaaghhh! Kristy! Kristy!" But instead of becoming a DigiEgg, something else happened. "No way!" He Digivolved into this bird man.

* * *

Greg

Megumi's voice came over the earpiece."This just in! There's been a sudden surge of energy at the oil refinery. Aquilamon Digivolved into Garudamon. I repeat, Aquilamon Digivolved into Garudamon!" "Oh great, that's Biyomon's Ultimate level," I groaned. "I'll give you three guesses as to who's fighting him now, and the first two don't count," Miki continued. "_Marcus_," I groaned again. "Would you like even more bad news? I'm uploading it to your laptop now." I pulled out the laptop from the holder behind my back and opened it up. Kristy and Sarah were on location as well! I took off my glasses and facepalmed. Could it be possible that the whole Damon family was a bunch of thrillseekers? Sure, I was expecting this from Marcus, but not Kristy or Sarah. I put my glasses back on. I checked the options menu for a way to discharge my DigiSoul, but I couldn't find anything. "Veedramon! Marcus is in danger again!" I called. "I could run behind the car," my giant buddy offered. "Sure, what have we got to lose?" So I quickly jumped in the cruiser, buckled up, and sped off.

* * *

Marcus

This was great, just great. Now my sister was here, the very same person I didn't want to get involved! She ran towards that bird man Digimon and opened up her arms, trying to get some kind of love to him. "Biyomon!" "Kristy..." "It's me, Biyomon. Let's go _home _now..." But the bird man held his head and shut his eyes. Something must've been bothering him. "Kristy... Kristy!" "Kristy! Go on, get away from him! He doesn't remember who you are!" I shouted. "**Yes he does! Biyomon!" **But that didn't do any good, because he used his wings to blaze up. A red beam in the shape of a magical bird flew down on Kristy! I rushed in to save her, and GeoGreymon took the attack. All of us were shocked. Then, someone else came in over my earpiece. "Marcus, you dolt! What do you think you're doing? Get outta there!" It was Greg, the last person I wanted to hear from. "Look, Bucket Boy, we're in a little bind here," I shot back. "Oh so now we're insulting people's hats, are we?" The attack hit and we were forced to the ground. Even Mom took the hit. "Kristy! Mom!" They said they were fine, but that wasn't good enough for me. That overgrown eagle tried hurting my family, and I'd never forgive him for that. "Marcus... I don't understand why Biyomon isn't listening to me. Do you think it's _possible he forgot all about me?" _Kristy asked through tears.

She started crying, and all I could do was keep my arm around her. But she wasn't the only one down. GeoGreymon finally hit the pavement too, just as it started raining. I stared at the whole thing. Why was this happening? Maybe we weren't the strongest team after all. I got up. "What am I gonna do?" I quietly asked myself. "I can't beat him. I'm not the _best. Grrr... _I did everything I could, but it wasn't enough. Is this all I've got? _There has to be something more!" _I clenched my fists, standing there, looking like a fool, crying. I couldn't let them beat me. Not now. I couldn't just stand aside and let all the people I love get hurt. Kristy... Mom... they mean more to me than they'll ever know. "I have to get better. More powerful. It's the only way that I'll ever be able to protect Mom and Kristy! I have to become _**STRONGER!" **_I let loose everything that I had, all my anger, all my emotions, all my desire.

[DigiSoul Full Charge Cue: A hard rock, higher-tempo version of "Where's the Walrus?"; arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara ]

Suddenly, I felt a new power come over me. Some force was guiding me. I don't know what it was, but I was glad it was there. "_DigiSoul… Full, CHARGE!_" The power went to GeoGreymon, and that energized him.

"GeoGreymon Digivolve to..." His head plate became metallic, and his training grips broke on both hands. His left side became fully metallic, with his hand being replaced by a gigantic revolver. He also gained red, metal wings that fanned out. "RizeGreymon!"

* * *

Greg

Veedramon and I arrived on the scene and beheld this awesome feat. He looked kinda like a red MetalGreymon. "Who's that Digimon?" I asked. Then I looked him up with the Analyzer. "'RizeGreymon, the Ultimate form of Agumon. The offensive power fired from the gigantic revolver on its left arm is said to rival that of a single nuclear warhead, and due to its tremendous power and recoil, it is normally impossible to rapid-fire.' So Marcus managed to bring Agumon to Ultimate?" "Looks that way," Veedramon said. "Oh great..." I rushed over to get a better view.

Garudamon let loose his phoenix, but RizeGreymon deflected it. "Strident Revolver!" He fired 3 bullets that spun around together and sent Garudamon flying out of sight and back into a DigiEgg, or so I presumed. "That was incredible. Hey Marcus!" I called, running out towards him. "Marcus, that was amazing. How did you do it?" "I dunno. I'm just glad we were able to do it." We fistbumped as the rainclouds disappeared and the sun shone through. Veedramon managed to secure the DigiEgg, and gave it to Marcus. Later, he presented it to his sister, who tenderly and tearfully got close to it. "Well, I guess we're back to where we started from, huh Biyomon, my friend."

* * *

Marcus

I never want her to be this sad again. I must protect her. Me, and RizeGreymon!

* * *

Sampson

That night, I made my report to Director Hashima. "Our latest data indicates that everything has returned to normal, and Garudamon has turned back into a DigiEgg. I've already leaked something to the press, a vague reference to it being a movie stunt. I think they bought it." "Fine. Keep up the _good _work, _Commander," _he snarled. Then, he signed off. At that point, Miki and Megumi reported to my desk. "Commander, after our initial analysis, we detected Biyomon's signature. However, the data also shows a second Digimon signature." The signature showed up on the screen, and Kudamon was able to give a positive ID. "I know this wave. It belongs to Merukimon." "Right!" Megumi affirmed. "Uh, no way!" Anya said. "I can't imagine Merukimon would ever let Biyomon return to our world by himself. He must be using him somehow," Thomas analyzed. Marcus, as usual, clenched his fist. "Then there's only one thing we can do. Go to the Digital World and try to fight him ourselves! Are you with me?" They made one slight nod. "Wait!" I interrupted. "There's something I haven't told you yet, and it's about Marcus. You need to know. It concerns your father and his disappearance 7 years ago." Marcus gasped. "My father? You knew him?"

* * *

* Here's a quick question for you. Now as you know, Marcus is considered the "goggle boy" this season, but he doesn't wear any goggles. We also know that Greg is "voiced" in this fanfic by Doug Erholtz, who was also the voice of T.K. So should Greg wear the bucket hat, the goggles, or both; and why?


	19. MB 3: Don't Let the Sun Go Down

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

MusicBreak 3

DATS Talent Show: Part 1

"Don't Let the Sun Go Down On Me (Live)"

Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin

Performed by Marcus Damon [Quinton Flynn] & Henry Wong [Dave Wittenberg]

_[This is the first of many parts of the 2009 DATS Talent Show, which we will not cover in much detail in the storyline proper. The winner will be revealed at the end of the fanfic and will be determined at random. For now, just sit back and enjoy the acts as they unfold. Don't worry, they'll still be plenty of random music videos. I'm just working them into the chapters. There will be more music.]_

* * *

_The location is the __Taichi Yagami __Auditorium inside the DATS base, set up like a typical concert forum. A spotlight shines on Tentomon, who plays the piano intro to the song. As the first verse begins, the lights turn on as we go to the right side of the stage, where we find Marcus in his second half outfit (black T-shirt, brown cargo pants, red and white jacket) with a microphone. Various other members of DATS and their Digimon are acting as the backup band, including Agumon and the Miniskirt Police on backup vocals and Veemon on guitar. From back in the auditorium, the white and black PawnChessmon turn a sweetener on and off, creating the illusion of a much larger audience of screaming girls. We get various shots of the band during this first verse and chorus. Indeed, Marcus knows how to handle himself on a stage._

_Marcus:_

_**I can't light no more of your darkness  
All my pictures seem to fade to black and white**_

_**I'm growing tired and time stands still before me  
Frozen here on the ladder of my life **_

_**It's much too late to save myself from falling  
I took a chance and changed your way of life**_

_**But you misread my meaning when I met you  
Closed the door and left me blinded by the light**_

_Some members of DATS take out their Digivices or cell phones and sway them like lighters._

_Marcus:  
__**Don't let the sun go down on me, yeah  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on me**__  
_

_(Spoken)  
__**Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Henry Wong**_

_From the opposite side of the stage, on his own platform, Henry enters wearing a nicer version of his Tamers outfit __ to many cheers. _

_Henry:  
__**I can't find, oh, the right romantic line  
But see me once and see the way I feel**__  
_

_Marcus/Henry:_

_**Don't discard me **_

_Marcus_:

_**Baby no**_

_Notable in the audience, we find the six aged-up members of the Digimon Frontier team (we'll just refer to them as the Test Unit) along with various other international DigiDestined and a rare appearance of Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, who Anya has replaced in this fanfic. It looks like your typical George Michael concert. _

_Henry_:_  
__**Just because you think I mean you harm**__  
_

_Marcus:_

_**Just because you think I mean you harm, no**__  
_

_Henry:_

_**But these cuts I have**_

_Marcus:_

_**cuts I have**__  
_

_Henry:_

_**They need love**_

_Marcus:__  
__**They need love, they need love **_

_Henry:_

_**to help them heal**__  
_

_Marcus/Henry:  
__**Oh **_

_**Don't let the sun go down on me**_

_Henry:__**  
Although I search myself**_

_Marcus/Henry:_

_**it's always someone else I see  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free**_

_Henry:_  
_**Cause losing everything **_

_Marcus/Henry:_

_**is like the sun going down on me**__  
_

_The two meet down on stage at the same place as the band prepares itself for one more chorus._

_Henry:  
__**Don't let the sun go down on me**_

_Marcus:  
__**Although I search myself, it's always someone else that I see, yeah  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free baby, oh**__  
_

_Henry:_

_**Cause losing everything is like**_

_Marcus/Henry:_

_**the sun going down on me**_

_Marcus (spoken):_

_**Mr. Henry Wong!**_

_The two fist bump and put their arms around each other in friendship, much to the cheering of the crowd and sweetener. As the song concludes, everyone bows as the curtain drops. _


	20. Chapter 15: Son of Mon

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 15: Son of Mon

Greg

If there's one thing I've learned, it's that fathers play a surprisingly large role in Digimon. After all, Henry's dad, Janyu Wong, co-developed Digimon back in the 80s. Anything Sampson was going to say wouldn't be that surprising. At least, I didn't think so at first. He began his story as he started a video on the monitors. "I can't believe it's been 7 years. Back then, another group of DATS agents left for an expedition to the Digital World. They were investigating a number of people who had disappeared from our world. But what they found was much more than what they bargained for. Digimon burned the agents' camp in the Digital World." "Excuse me, Commander. Perhaps I can help explain some of that," I cut in, "It's a wonder the Digital World was even there at all. When Anya and I had left it, it was a digital wasteland. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the Digimon who were still there were a bit untrusting of the humans." "Indeed. Agents soon knew they were in a fight for their lives. In that battle, one man distinguished himself from the others. He bravely sacrificed himself in order to allow the other agents to escape. His name was Spencer Damon, Marcus' father." We all gasped. "He never made it home, and we still don't exactly know what happened to him. I simply wanted to let you know so you knew what you were getting yourself into," Sampson said. With that, Marcus and Agumon dashed out of the room. "Is that why you allowed Mrs. Damon into the base unopposed, Commander?" I asked. "Yes, that's why." "This must be a rerun," I sighed.

After we changed back into our civilian clothes, we talked it over in the limo. "Yeah, this must be a rerun. I know exactly how it's going to go. The one with the goggles gets the upgrade first. He's followed by the male lancer, who's then followed by the female lead. The relative newcomer is always the last, if he even gets that far," I said. "What do you mean?" Tom asked. "All right, let's go back to my first time in the Digital World. I met up with Veemon and the others; Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and their Digimon. I had no idea how far behind I was. By the time I got Veemon to Ultimate, Takato and Guilmon were going to Mega. Thankfully, Ed, Anya, and I made it to Mega level in the end. But others weren't as lucky. Kazu's partner reverted back to Champion and stayed there. Kenta got a Mega level for a partner, but he really didn't do anything. And Jeri... oh, don't even get me started with her! Once she lost Leomon, she was done. She completely lost her usefulness. She became a brick. Veemon and I were very fortunate to have gotten where we were, and you'd think that would give me some advantage here." "It seems to me that you harbor a lot of resentment towards Marcus," Tom concluded. "_Yes, _how did you ever guess?" "You and I have more in common than you think."

We decided to hold off on the mission into the Digital World until after the holidays. That would give the DATS Technical Support enough time to fit a bigger tube for digital transport. We had our talent show and that went very well. I had no idea we were all so talented. All in all, it was a great time. Christmas in Japan isn't so much about Jesus' birth and all that as it is about sharing happiness and romance. It's not even a national holiday. People actually go to work and school on Christmas Day, which sucks.

I'll say one thing about Thomas H. Norstein. He must've had a terrible family, because he invited my family over from Georgia to Japan for Christmas. We did everything, including the visit to The Imperial Palace for the Emperor's Birthday. There we were, this throng from the South, waving Japanese flags like crazy at the Emperor of Japan smack dab in the middle of Chiyoda. Christmas Eve was a bit hectic. I had asked Sampson for time off, and of course he said no. He looked at me like I was crazy. "But sir, Norstein flew in my family from Georgia," I protested. "Well then, he can handle it. He's quite ingenious, that young man. You'll have time to pick up your customary bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken and Christmas cake, don't worry." "Huh?" "In Japan, it's customary for families to enjoy a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken at Christmas. Most locations allow you to reserve it months in advance," Kudamon explained. "Wow... that's pretty cool," I said, grinning. So, I spent most of the day looking up information on Spencer Damon. All of it was marked as classified. I called Sarah, but she wouldn't give me any details.

Sampson did let us out a few hours early, and I caught Miki and Megumi on the way to the dressing rooms. "Hello, ladies. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me this Christmas Eve," I said. Miki gasped. "You're inviting both of us?" she asked, trying to confirm. "Yeah, I like both of you," I answered, a bit confused. This was quickly met with disdain. "Did you hear that, Meg? He likes both of us." "So you're trying to play both ends!" "Huh?" "Well, who do you like more?!" they asked at the same time. "Uh... Miki?" Miki giggled in joy, then she cuddled up to me. "So, what are we gonna be doing tonight? Dinner? A movie? I know this nice little place we can go to..." "Um, Miki... I was intending on inviting you over to Tom's place for dinner. I'd let you meet my family from Atlanta." "Wait just a minute! Don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" she asked. She must've been going through one of her mood swings. "A little too fast? I had no idea we were moving at all," I said. Then, she slapped me in the face and walked away in a huff. I touched the bruise on my face. "What'd I say?" Marcus walked by and stopped. "So lemme guess... you tried making a move on Miki, huh?" he asked. "I didn't make any moves on her. I asked her whether she wanted to hang out with me and my family tonight. She claimed we were moving too fast." "Oh... well, ya see, whenever you ask a girl to be together with you on Christmas Eve, usually that means you want it to be romantic. You know, _bow chicka wow wow..." _"Marcus Damon!" "You _do_ wanna get romantically involved with her, don't you?" "Well... um, yes... no... _maybe _in the future." "Well you better make up your mind, because I've got designs on her myself." "Of course you would. In that case, be my guest." He slapped me on the back. "Well thanks a lot, buddy. Don't mind if I do." He walked away. "And if that guy's going to be the leader this time around, I think we're in trouble," I told Veemon through the iC.

That night, we stopped at KFC and picked up a giant order of chicken, along with this sponge cake decorated with trees, flowers and a figure of Santa Claus. Dinner was great. There was a lot of food and a lot of good conversation. Later that night, we gathered around for a true Logan family tradition. My grandpa led the proceedings. "Well, first off, we do have a lot to be thankful for. We're in this strange country called Japan, and we've met a new friend, Thomas. He's practically a member of the family now. Thank you for having us, Thomas." "Oh, it was my pleasure," Tom accepted. "And now, we have that moment y'all have been waiting for. Beth, would you kindly pass out the sheet music?" Aunt Beth passed out large packets of sheet music. "We'll start off with the usual. 'The Friendly Beasts'. If you don't know the tune, then just sing along anyway. You'll pick it up." The little cousins gathered around with little laminated cutouts of the animals that supposedly were present when Jesus was born in Bethlehem. He pulled out his pitchpipe and blew into it.

* * *

"The Friendly Beasts"

Lyrics by Unknown author, 12th Century; translated from French to English by an anonymous translator.

Music by Orientis Partibus, medieval French melody

Performed by The Logan Family Singers featuring Thomas H. Norstein & Gaomon

(Greg Logan [Doug Erholtz], Veemon [Derek Stephen Prince], Gary Logan [Yuri Lowenthal], Tentomon [Jeff Nimoy], Spencer Logan [Doug Erholtz], Valerie Logan [Wendee Lee], Grandmother Logan [Philece Sampler], Grandpa Logan [Richard Epcar], Aunt Beth [Lara Jill Miller], Aunt Maggie [Dorothy Elias-Fahn], Thomas H. Norstein [Crispin Freeman], Gaomon [Skip Stellrecht ] various other relatives [various other members of the cast])

_All:_

_**Jesus our brother, kind and good  
Was humbly born in a stable rude  
And the friendly beasts around Him stood,  
Jesus our brother, kind and good.**_

_Thomas:_

_**Hez, Sir Asnes, hez!**_

"_What's this I hear about Hez, and Sir Asnes?" Grandpa asked. "Well, I think I know the tune, Mr. Logan. __The words and tune were originally designed to give thanks for the burro on which Mary rode,"Tom explained. "Sir, do they really need to know that?" Gaomon asked. "...No." _

_All:_

_**"I," said the donkey, all shaggy and brown,  
"I carried His mother up hill and down;  
I carried her safely to Bethlehem town."  
"I," said the donkey, all shaggy and brown.**_

_Thomas:_

_**Hez, Sir Asnes, hez!**_

_I elbowed Tom. "Thomas..." "Oh, sorry." _

_All:_

_**"I," said the cow all white and red  
"I gave Him my manger for His bed;  
I gave him my hay to pillow his head."  
"I," said the cow all white and red.**_

_**"I," said the sheep with curly horn,  
"I gave Him my wool for His blanket warm;  
He wore my coat on Christmas morn."  
"I," said the sheep with curly horn.**_

_**"I," said the dove from the rafters high,  
"I cooed Him to sleep so He would not cry;  
We cooed Him to sleep, my mate and I."  
"I," said the dove from the rafters high.**_

_**Thus every beast by some good spell,  
In the stable dark was glad to tell  
Of the gift he gave Immanuel,  
The gift he gave Immanuel.**_

* * *

That night, I made a late night call to Megumi. She was just a bit more forgiving than Miki was, and she claimed that she was going to sleep in on Christmas Day, so she'd cover for me. The next day was great. Everybody got something and it was a good time. I really didn't know what to get Tom and Gaomon, so I gave them cash. "Hey, what do you get the guy who has everything already?" I asked with a shrug. He laughed it off.

Most of Dad's family went home on the 27th, leaving only Mom and Dad. We spent the next few days writing New Year's postcards known as nengajo. DATS made their own, making sure not to give too much information away. I didn't even bother writing in Japanese, but thankfully Veemon did. He wrote his own, and even gave himself a pseudonym of David Umansky*. We sent our cards out on the 28th after writing them all. Did you know that the average Japanese person sends anywhere from 20 to several hundred cards every year? I didn't either.

On New Year's Eve, the entire house was cleaned. We even helped the staff clean it. Naturally, Gaomon got the duster because that was the only thing he could hold with his boxing glove. Then, we had lunch at a buckwheat noodle stand nearby. Buckwheat noodles are eaten during the day or the evening to ensure prosperity and longevity. That night, instead of watching_ Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve_, we watched the 60th _NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen_ (translated as "Red and White Song Battle"). In a nutshell, two teams of male and female artists perform the most popular songs of the year in a competition. It's like a battle of the bands, except on a much bigger level. My understanding of the Japanese language didn't take me far this time around, but it was interesting. "Why can't they do anything in English?" Dad grumbled. "Consider yourself fortunate that you're even here in the first place," Tom simply answered.

At midnight, the Buddhist temples tolled out the requisite 108 peals on their bells summoning in the New Year. We saw the whole thing on TV. We got about a few hours of sleep. I dreamt of Veemon and I as Imperialdramon Dragon Mode flying around Mt. Fuji. I spent most of the next day sleeping or hanging out. January 2nd, Veemon and I were not so lucky. I got called in for work. Apparently, a group of Digimon had invaded a bar. There's nothing worse than irate Digimon stoned out on sake. Veedramon and Kabuterimon had to blow up the bar just to revert all of them back to DigiEggs. That night, I got a call from Sampson. Apparently, Miki had tipped him off about our plan to go into the Digital World on the 5th. He gave us the customary warnings.

On the 4th of January, Mom and Dad left. Before they got on the plane home, I told them what we were planning on doing. Mom gathered Gary and me in her arms. "Oh honey... just be careful out there. We thought we'd lost you before, and we don't want to lose you again." "We'll be careful, Mom," Gary insisted. "Yeah, don't do anything stupid like last time," Dad instructed. "Ha ha, I won't," I said. Then, Dad turned to Tom. "Now, uh, Norstein... thanks again for inviting us into your home. I didn't understand half of what was going on, but it was fun." "You're welcome, Mr. Logan," Tom answered with a smile. We said our goodbyes and they boarded the plane. We spent that night preparing for the trip, both physically and mentally.

The next day, we had a good breakfast and made it bright and early to the base. Marcus came in carrying a tall package wrapped in a purple cloth. "What is that?" Anya asked. "My mom made lunch for everybody," Marcus answered. "Oh, thanks!" Lalamon cheered. This didn't go over well with Tom. "You know, this isn't a picnic, _Marcus_," he snapped. "Now Thomas, you don't look a gift bento box in the mouth," I said. "Sounds like Thomas doesn't want his share then. So I better eat it," Agumon volunteered. "Sure, OK. Gaomon's share, too," Marcus agreed. That didn't go over too well with Gaomon. "Um, sir, I'd really like my share," he said. "Let's hope lunch is our biggest problem on this trip," Lalamon added. At that moment, the doors opened and Sampson walked in with Kudamon on his neck as usual. "Ten-hut!" I called, as everyone saluted. "As you were," Kudamon said. We relaxed. "Well this is it. Are you all ready?" the weasel-like Digimon asked. We nodded. "Mrs. Damon even packed lunch, sir," I said. "How nice." Miki and Megumi soon followed with a suitcase. They opened it up, revealing a group of gadgets. "We have some super cool gadgets for you to take on your mission," Megumi began enthusiastically. "This smaller one will capture a Digimon's data. And this one emits a shock, that should help keep Merukimon away if you should run into him." Agumon held a bundle of stick-like gadgets. "Don't play with those!" Miki chided as she picked one up. "They're markers, beacons we'll use so we can locate you in the Digital World and beam you back. Thanks to these babies, you'll be able to get home safe and sound." "Thanks, guys, this is great!" Marcus said. Agumon really wanted those sticks. "Yeah, but I hate to put my trust in gadgets," Anya replied. "Don't worry, Anya. I've double-checked their safety features myself. These things are practically fool-proof," Tom reassured her. We turned to Kudamon and Sampson as the Miniskirt Police packed up our belongings. "We've given you the best of the best," the weasel said. "Yes. Now it's time to go," Sampson added. "Roger!"

We put our Digimon inside their Digivices and then stepped onto the portal. We stood relatively close together, facing away from each other. I stood between Marcus and Anya. Miki and Megumi set up the program for transport. "Digital harmonizer aligning. Security code recognized. The bionic condenser is coming on now," Miki reported. "Coordinates are entered and locked. Digital code recognized." "The DigiGate is open, initiating sequence. Transport in 3... 2... 1..." "Initiate transport!" Sampson ordered. "Initiating now!" Seconds later, the sequence was underway and we were on our way.

It was a silent affair, and we came down in a beam of light in the Digital World. I thought we'd be falling, but we stayed on our feet the whole time. I was even halfway tempted to land on my knees and hand, just like in all those other anime, but I decided against it. "Transport complete," Tom reported. Then he took out his laptop, presumably waiting for the supplies. "Wow... it's amazing how much of this world has been rebuilt in 7 years," Anya said in awe. Gary was overtaken by amazement. "So this is the Digital World._ Incredible_," he breathed. I just stood there, smiling. "I know, it's fantastic." "Our supplies have arrived, guys. Come on." Tom put away his laptop and started running. "You'd think they could transport them a little closer to us," Marcus murmured. "_So_, I guess you don't want that lunch, cause the last one there doesn't get any," Anya said in a challenge. The 3 of us started running towards the supplies. I knew I didn't want to be without food.

Soon, we had caught up with Tom and Marcus had caught up with us. For some reason, Agumon got out of his Digivice on his own. "Can't talk. Sarah's fried eggs are too important!" We made it to the supplies, but then a boomerang zoomed by and broke the container before we could open it up. Everything spilled out, and then disappeared into data. "Those eggs never hurt anyone," Agumon moaned. We quickly took out our Digivices. "Quickly! Gaomon, realize!" "Lalamon, realize now!" "Veemon, realize! Let's go!" "Tentomon, realize!" Our Digimon realized from their Digivices and quickly scanned the scene for where the boomerang could've come from. It came again, and Marcus jumped to avoid it. Whoever or whatever threw it ran away, and Agumon went on the chase. Marcus and Gaomon followed. "If Agumon's gonna go after this guy, then so am I!" Marcus shouted. So, the rest of us followed him.

Through the trees, I thought I could identify something about the thrower. Marcus had the same idea. "Hold on, is that a kid?" he asked. "What's a human child doing here?" Anya asked further. "I betcha he's wondering the same thing," I answered. We stopped by a tree, and seconds later, a large group of prickly seed pods dropped down on us. We had to guard ourselves. That kid snickered and then jumped away. "Hey you, come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Anya screamed as she got her foot caught in a man-eating-plant type trap. "Anya!" Marcus cried. While I tried punching away at the plant, Tom and Gary tried bringing her down. Meanwhile, our sabateur swung on a vine and slammed into Marcus. It was this relatively young kid, probably no older than 10, wearing a cape and facepaint like some ancient warrior in a bad Late Movie. Marcus caught both of his swinging fists. "Nice try, but not good enough, little boy! Don't you have-" "Keenan, watch out!" That voice. I stopped punching the plant. "That voice. Where have I heard that voice before?" I asked myself. The kid jumped and flipped out of the way just as shuriken went flying toward Marcus. He avoided it, of course. Then, this Keenan jumped and flipped into a tree... right next to Falcomon! "It's Falcomon!" I shouted. "What?" Gary asked. "It's that guy. He's on the same team as Merukimon," Marcus realized. This wild boy of the Digital Jungle started shouting at us. "You humons! You all evil! You enemies of all Digimon!" "What are you talkin' about?" Marcus asked. "Quiet! You humons always disturb peace in the Digital World! Me hate you ALL!" "Gimme a break, kid. If anyone's disturbing the peace, it's Merukimon." "You lie! Merukimon protect us! Now you go! Go! Leave Digital World!" Then, he pulled out his boomerang and threw it at us. We dodged it, and as it swung back, he jumped to grab it, then swooped down. "If you want a fight, kid, you got it!" I said, charging up my fists with DigiSoul. Not even I could land a punch on him, though. Everyone got involved, but less so when Falcomon came in with his smoke bombs! I don't know what was in that smokescreen, but it sure didn't agree with my lungs.

Just then, another voice came in, along with fog. "Get out of here! Go on, get out of here, you trespassers!" "Oh great, even more trouble!" Marcus remarked. "Get out! You're all intruders and I don't want you here! Get out of my forest right now!" "Or what?" Agumon defiantly asked. We soon found out because a group of vines captured both fiery reptile and fiery human, tied them up, and held them in the sky. "Do... some... thing!" Marcus shouted through his struggle. His fists were pinned down to his side. "Lalamon!" Anya called. "Go, Gaomon!" Tom agreed. Both Digimon jumped up and attacked. "Lala Spiral!" "Double Backhand!" Those attacks freed them, and they landed on the ground. "Are you OK?" I asked. "Yeah. What in the world was that thing?" We soon found out what it was... a giant cherry tree with a moustache! "Wait a second... I think I've seen that Digimon before. Is that... Cherrymon?" I asked. I took out my Digimon Analyzer and pointed it at the Digimon. "Yep. 'Cherrymon, Ultimate level. The fog it generates from its body displays illusions, tempting the opponent into the forest depths, where it uses its branches like tentacles and ivy to capture the opponent for its own nutrition.'" "You meddling humans are trespassing in my forest and I want you out of here now! And if you don't leave immediately, you'll find my bite is far worse than my bark!" the giant tree growled. "We'll go if you tell us where Merukimon is," Marcus offered. "So it is the Guardian of the Forest you seek. I'm afraid it won't be easy to find him." "Why?" Tom asked. "Because although he is somewhere nearby, his fortress is well hidden. Even if it was he who directed you here, it is best if you leave my forest now!" "Oh no, now that we know the fortress is hidden, we're gonna find it!" Veemon bravely stated. At that point, Tarzan Boy Keenan got up from wherever it was he was hiding. "Be quiet! You humons heard Cherrymon! Now leave! Before we make you go!" he yelled. "Look, kid, give it a rest, all right?" Marcus snapped. "Besides, you're a human yourself," I added. "Heap big lie! Me Digimon!" Keenan countered. I grinned. "Oh really? Then what do you Digivolve into?" I asked. "Um..." "Quickly, Keenan! Use your power!" Falcomon urged. Keenan roared, then pulled out something from his cape. It was a purple model of the Digivice iC. "You can't use that on yourself, Keenan!" I called. He charged up his fist with DigiSoul, then roared again and slammed his hand on the sensor. A look of surprise came over my face. "He didn't even shout 'DigiSoul Charge' or anything!" I gasped. Almost instantly, Falcomon began to Digivolve.

"Falcomon Digivolve to..." His hair became redder and his talons and legs became longer. His tail became a red, puffy ball of feathers, and he gained a yellow scarf that fluttered in the breeze. When he finished, he became an ostrich. "Peckmon!" "He became an ostrich!" Gary realized as he looked him up on the Analyzer. "'Peckmon, Champion level. His main strengths in battle are his strong leg strength and unmatched speed. Although he flies well, he can run faster.'" In terms of strange Digivolutions, this put Sunflowmon to shame. "Attack, Peckmon!" Keenan ordered. So, Peckmon scratched the ground and jumped up, going for a strike. "Spiral Claw!" It spun around and drove one of his feet into the ground, aiming for us. We dived out of the way. "Rrrrr... how can we defeat such speed?" Gaomon asked. Gary thrust his iC forward. "How else?" he answered. So, Tom, Anya, Gary, and I ignited our DigiSouls and got in position. "DigiSoul..._ charge_!"

"Gaomon Digivolve to... Gaogamon! Rawr!" "Lalamon Digivolve to... Sunflowmon!" "Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!" "Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" While we were Digivolving our Digimon, Keenan had launched himself and landed on Peckmon, who was now airborne. "This your last chance! Leave Digital World, humons! Hiya!" he shouted as he threw his boomerang. Marcus anticipated this and punched the boomerang, breaking it. This kid didn't know what was coming to him. "Listen, you gramatically challenged little brat! You're about to find out what happens when you challenge the ultimate team in not just one world, but two!" I shifted to the side, discovering that he had ignited his DigiSoul. He took out his iC and got in position. "DigiSoul..._ charge_!" "Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon!" GeoGreymon went running towards the ostrich. "Horn Impulse!" "What a joke!" Peckmon scoffed as he jumped up, dodging the attack. The giant dinosaur rammed his horn into the canyon. "Kunai Wing!" Peckmon threw numerous sharp, bladed feathers that rained down on GeoGreymon. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon threw his electrical ball, but Peckmon missed it. It hit Cherrymon instead, so the tree countered by wrapping up 2 of his 4 arms. "Double Claw!" Gaogamon felt the hit as well as Peckmon kicked him down, then flew back up. "Cutting Shoot!" Only 1 of those blades of wind hit, but Peckmon jumped up and kicked his head down. "Sunshine Beam!" Peckmon avoided that attack as well. "Stop it at ONCE!" Cherrymon roared. Then he threw cherry bombs at our Digimon. That definitely stopped us. "Just what part of the word 'stop' don't you reckless maniacs understand?" We started hearing little noises. I looked down and saw a group of tiny seeds under Cherrymon's roots. "Awww, how cute," I said. Tom looked it up on his laptop. "Nyokimon. These guys are even below Rookie level," he observed. "Of course. Cherrymon didn't want them to be hurt," Marcus calmly realized. Just then, rocks started falling from the sky. We dodged them. "Ha! Take that! If you humans don't leave, you're gonna be crushed!" a voice taunted from up high. I looked up, and there was a Gotsumon on a dragonfly. "Gaaah, those rocks are too big for me to stop!" Cherrymon moaned. So, the Digimon turned their attention towards the boulders. "Spiral Blow!" "Sunshine Beam!" "V-Nova Blast!" "Electro Shocker!" Those broke up the rocks into tiny pieces. "They helped?" Cherrymon asked in confusion. Marcus decided to speak up for the humans. "Yeah, and you haven't even seen what we can do. Now let's show 'em. GeoGreymon?" "Mega Flame!" Another fiery blast broke up a rock. "Spiral Blow!" "Sunshine Beam!" "V-Nova Blast!" "Electro Shocker!" But 1 of those rocks didn't break, and it was getting closer and closer. "We'll never break up that big one," GeoGreymon said. "Never say never! Don't forget, we have a trick up our sleeve, and it's a really good trick!" Marcus answered. Instantly, a fiery orange aura came over him as he took out his iC. "Hmm... so he can generate it on his own," I thought.

He got in position, crossing his arms. "**_DigiSoul…_**" Then, he brought his hand up. "**_Full, CHARGE!_**" Then, he slammed it down on the sensor and brought his hand back as the power shot out.

"GeoGreymon, Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!" After he Digivolved, RizeGreymon charged his wings up and blasted off. "Go, RizeGreymon! Wreck that rock!" Marcus cheered. The giant cyborg dino charged up his gun. "Trident Revolver!" With 3 blasts, the rock imploded magnificently. "Ha ha, yeah!" Seconds later, the Nyokimon happily came out cheering. Our Digimon powered down. "Don't worry, you guys are safe now," Marcus said. "That's 'cause we're the ultimate team!" Agumon agreed. "And so are we!" Veemon added. "You said it!" I agreed. There were fistbumps all around.

"I can't believe it. A group of human beings actually helping out a Digimon in need, that's simply something unheard of!" Marcus was just eating this up. "Well not any more. There are some new humans in town, and we'll help anyone who needs it. Human or Digimon. I mean us, by the way, and I guess we're in the forest and not in town, but look, we're just here to help, OK?" Cherrymon chuckled. "Thanks. I'm glad you are." "You're welcome. And now you can help us by telling us exactly who that boy was," Tom said. "Who cares? I don't want to know what this loser's name is." "It's Keenan, by the way," I said. "Hmmm? How'd you know?" Marcus asked. "Falcomon said it twice," I answered. "Well, I wanna know where he lives." "Marcus, don't go thinking with your fists again," Anya warned. "He isn't. I want to know more about this guy myself. Besides, learning more about this boy can help us understand relationships and interactions between humans and Digimon," Gary countered. I put my arm around my brother's shoulder and smiled. "Ha ha ha, my little bro the sociologist," I joked. "Since you humans helped me, the very least I can do is tell you everything I know about Merukimon," Cherrymon cut in. "Huh?" We turned back to the giant tree. "I'm afraid that I don't know very much, mind you, but I have heard that Merukimon lives somewhere near the Digi-Gate," he continued. "Great. Now if we just knew where that was."

Cherrymon lifted up one of his roots and pointed out in the distance towards an icy peak. "Look, young man. Far in the distance," he instructed. "I'm looking, but I'm not seeing," Marcus said. "Train your eyes on the large peak, the one that towers above everything else. Somewhere in that mountain is the Infinite Ice Ridge where you'll find Merukimon." "Of course! Commander Sampson and Kudamon mentioned he lived up in the Infinite Ice Ridge," Veemon realized. "Maybe when we find it, we can find a way home too," Tom added. "Sir, we still have the markers," Gaomon reminded him. "Relax, guys. Anya and I were stranded in the Digital World for months. We know how to survive," I assured them. We said our goodbyes to Cherrymon and then walked on.

On our way, I approached Marcus. "Hey, Marcus," I said. "Huh? What's up, Greg?" "You still have those goggles I gave you?" "Yeah, but why do you ask?" "Because I got a feeling you're not going to use them. You even asked what you'd do with them. So I was wondering if I could have them back, please." "Hmmm... I dunno. Won't they clash with your glasses?" "You're right. Ah, who cares?" "Hmmm... OK, why not?" Marcus took out my goggles from his pocket and gave them back to me. I strapped them on the top of my bucket hat. It felt good. I didn't care how they looked, they just felt good.

* * *

Special thanks to Billy Hammond for his descriptions of Christmas and New Year's in Japan.

The title of this chapter came from the song "Son of Man", written by Phil Collins for the 1999 Disney animated musical _Tarzan_. Don't worry, folks, you're not going to be hearing "You'll Be In My Heart" any time soon. Not even I am that sadistic.

David Umansky is a stage name used by Derek Stephen Prince, the English "VA" for Veemon in this fanfic. But you already knew that, and you also already knew that this is a fanfic so all the voices are in your head.

Speaking of Mr. Prince, TheAficionados2010 has done a review of the _Digimon_ Season 2 DVD boxset, and Derek makes a vocal appearance in it. Oh, and I forget to mention that _Tamers_ is getting a boxset release? That is so sweet.


	21. Chapter 16: Nightmare

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

Chapter 16: Nightmare

[BGM: _The Twilight Zone _Main Theme #2 by Marius Constant]

(Cody Hida) _You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension: a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas; you've just crossed over into The_ _Twilight Zone._

_(cut to the desert somewhere in the Digital World)_

_We introduce you to 5 extraordinary humans making a journey. Mr. Gregory Logan, an American who is taking the second chance fate has dealt him to become a legend. He has the goggles to prove it. Mr. Marcus Damon, the resident hothead with a penchant for fighting. Ms. Anya Rădulescu, the Russian beauty whose flames of passion have died a little__. Mr. Gary Logan, the younger brother of Greg discovering the wonders and beauties of this strange world for the first time. And Mr. Thomas H. Norstein, the calm and shrewd strategist from Austria. 5 improbable entities soon to be stuck together into a pit of darkness. No logic, no reason, no explanation; just a prolonged nightmare in which fear, loneliness, despair and the unexplainable walk hand in hand through the shadows. In a moment we'll start collecting clues as to the whys, the whats and the wheres. We will not end the nightmare, we'll only explain it - because this is the Twilight Zone._

* * *

Marcus

So I gave Greg back his goggles. So what? They don't mean anything to me anyway. I'll let him have his little fun. Yeah, I know he's older than me by six years. He wasn't any match for me, though. And since he isn't a true threat, I'll keep him around. If you wanna be the Ultimate Fighter, you have to know who to ally yourself with.

The night before, he introduced us to this strange food called "meat apples". I bit into one right off the tree, and it tasted awful! "Stupid fruit, must be rotten!" Greg laughed and explained it to me. According to him, what you're supposed to do is cook the apple over a fire and then eat it. After Agumon grilled it with his Pepper Breath, I let it cool and then tasted it. It tasted just like a Porterhouse! "Oh man, this is awesome! It tastes like a Porterhouse!" I raved with my mouth full. Everyone else liked theirs too. At least I can say this much. Thanks to Greg, we may be stranded, but we're sure not gonna starve!

We got out of the forest and started walking in a desert region. There was nothing much to see, unless you liked looking at the weird shapes in the sky, like Tentomon. "You know, sometimes I wonder about those shapes in the sky. I wonder if I could fly high enough to reach them," he said. "Well, why don't you try it, Tentomon?" Gary suggested. "All right... here I go!" So the beetle started flying up high, but he didn't make it far. When he got down, he was panting. "Looks like... they're too high up. I've got to save energy... for later." "Good thinking." "Boy, I'd kill to have Raidramon right now," Greg said. "I dunno, as fast as he is, I don't know if he'd get enough traction with all this sand. Besides, that might use up energy," Thomas answered. "Oh. Never mind then." Greg shrugged it off and went on.

I don't know what kind of temperature control they have in this freaky place, but it was hot. Everybody was feeling the heat. Well, maybe not Nerdstein. Guy's as steady as a rock. "So Boss... are we there yet?" my partner asked. "Only if we're trying to get to the middle of a dried-up lake. Hey Nerdstein! How much longer?" I asked. "Just keep walking. It's not like we have a choice. The only way to get back to the Digital Gate is by reaching the Infinite Ice Ridge," he answered. "Ah, wrongo. _Newsflash!_ We're not on this hike just to go back to the human world. The real reason we're heading for that ice ridge is to find Merukimon and kick his butt!" I said. Agumon nodded. "Ha ha. Count me in!" Now Thomas was getting it.

* * *

Greg

We had to roll up the sleeves on our uniforms to allow our skin to breathe. It was my idea, of course. I just let Tom think it was his. There was seemingly no water for miles, so we had to drink a lot before we left. Luckily, every DATS member has a small bottle of hand sanitizer with them.

"Hold up, sir!" Gaomon said, so we stopped. Tom took note of what his partner was looking at. "Huh? What's up, Gaomon?" The dog pointed his glove up ahead. "Take a look." "It's a gorge." "A gorge?" I asked. "That's just another word for canyon," Tom explained. "Gorge, canyon, whatever it is, how are we gonna get over it?" Veemon asked. "We can't. It looks too wide to jump," Gaomon answered. "Can we fly over it using Kabuterimon?" Gary asked. Gaomon thought about it, massaging his chin with his glove. "Hmm... well, it depends on how much energy you think Kabuterimon can safely exert. If there's another battle, you may just be out of luck. Personally, I'd hate to risk it." "But we don't have much time. We've got to get to the Ice Ridge," I argued. Gaomon shook his head. "We have plenty of time. You yourself were stranded here for five months, what's another few weeks?" he asked. "Good point," I said.

We got closer to the canyon and looked down in it. It looked like the downtown of a big city, but all the buildings were implanted sideways on the walls. "I don't get it. How could all those buildings hang there on the side of a cliff?" Gaomon asked. "How could you wear boxing gloves and sound like Might Guy?" I asked. "Who's this Might Guy you keep talking about?" "I'll explain it to you later, Gaomon," Tom said, shooting me a glance. "I think you'll find here in the Digital World, anything is possible," he went on. "Ha ha! Freaky!" Agumon laughed. "Do you think there's any way around it?" Anya asked, slightly worried. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Lalamon agreed. Marcus was his usual hothead self. "Hello? We don't have time to stand around here. There's no way around this, so we might as well dive in!" he called, as he made his way down sliding on the rock wall! "Marcus, no! Don't... oooh, _Marcus!" _Anya shot a glance at Tom, who just shrugged it off helplessly. "Sometimes, I find it hard to believe that he's the leader," I told Gaomon and Veemon. They shrugged it off as well.

So we followed him and slid down until we reached a building. Marcus used the built-in rope in the utility belt to repel down, making sure to secure the rope. He made it down and acted as anchor. Anya and Lalamon went first, followed by Veemon and me, Gary and Tentomon, and Tom. Gaomon was in the middle of his descent when suddenly... "Hey, I think the rope's caught on something! Whoooaaoh!" Soon, the rope snapped and both Digimon came tumbling down. Thankfully, they had Marcus to break their fall. "Next time the rope is caught, just leave it alone." "Sorry! My bad!" "Yeah, and try not using me as a landing pad, huh?" Marcus shot back.

We observed the sight. "Hey, comrades! By the looks of this, I say we can walk across by going that way," Anya said, pointing towards a path. As usual, Tom had another idea. "I say we go down a little farther to check out every possible route." "There has to be a smarter way of doing this," Gary thought aloud. Gaomon was a bit behind, but he caught up.

All of a sudden, the Digimon stopped walking and started looking around. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Sir, we're not alone here," Gaomon reported. Marcus clenched his fist and got in a squatting position. "Well then, let's give them a warm welcome." I started looking around myself. I could hear the noises, but I just couldn't see anything, even with my prescription. I wiped my glasses off just to make sure I was seeing everything clearly. But soon I started seeing legs and those were soon revealed to belong to a swarm of spider-like Digimon known as Dokugumon. Gary looked it up on his Digimon Analyzer, fear lingering in his voice. "'D-d-d-dokugumon are Champion-level Digimon. They have computer viruses running through their bodies. They wait for their prey to sleep, then pounce on them with highly poisonous fangs.' I think we're in trouble!" "No we're not! Not while we have this!" I countered. I clenched my hand into a fist and then bravely swung it up, igniting my DigiSoul. Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to use it because my arm got caught in their web. "...now we have a problem," I corrected myself. I tried to fight back, but it wasn't any use. Soon, I was wrapped up in the web, along with Veemon, Gary, Tentomon, Anya, and Lalamon. I felt the intense urge to scream as the Digimon that was carrying me dropped.

Moments later, I found myself tied up and hanging from the ceiling with the others. Marcus struggled to break loose. "Rrrgh, let me go! Ya hear me?! Once I figure out how to... get down from here, you'll be toast!" he threatened. "When I said I wanted to hang out with you guys, this is _definitely_ not what I had in mind," I said. "Me neither," Veemon quipped. "Anya! Are you all right up there?" Lalamon called. "Yes I am, at least for the moment. How about you?" she called back. "Aside from traps, we're fine," Agumon said. "We're status quo," Gaomon added. "Yeah, everything's gonna be fine over here..." Veemon gulped. "I hope," he added. "What are those Dokugumon up to? They must've separated us from our Digimon for a reason," Tom observed. "I'm no Einstein, Thomas, but I think it's because they don't want us to charge our DigiSoul so they can Digivolve," I conjectured. "Good answer! Good answer!" Gary nervously approved. But before we could find out from Tom whether our answer was up on the board, we heard an evil laugh from down below. "That laugh is coming from down below the platform," Anya said. It was a low, guttural laugh, the kind you might hear from Candy Candido. "Filthy humans! You are worthless species!" he called up to us. "Who's that?" Anya asked. We never got an answer. "Now sleep. Sleep so you can roam aimlessly through your nightmares. Sleep, and then your hearts will be mine for the taking!" Soon, this ultrasonic wave came up and the effects were almost immediate. "Oh wow... I'm falling asleep," Anya said sleepily as she dozed off. I knew what she was talking about as I got this mental urge to sleep. "Oh yeah... I see what you mean there. Good night..." I yawned.

* * *

Veemon

"Greg! Don't go to sleep! That's just what that thing down there wants ya to do!" I shouted up to my partner. Eh, it was no use. "They can't help it, the voice they heard down there is making them fall asleep," Lalamon said. "What are we going to do?" Tentomon asked helplessly. Gaomon had some sort of idea. "That's MetalPhantomon down there," he said. Soon, we could see him as he came up. He was ugly, and looked like a partial skeleton connected to an orb wearing a cape. "MetalPhantomon is an Ultimate-level Digimon. He has an energy-stealing scythe that steals the life force of the living, and his bizaare voice is known as the Grave Scream. If MetalPhantomon gets in your head, you're a goner. And if that happens, you become one of the walking undead," Gaomon explained gravely. "Now sleep. Sleep deeply," that bringer of death said, as he brought up his scythe. He fired a beam that hit all 5 of our partners and then formed links that changed color and started draining energy.

* * *

Marcus

"Marcusssssssssssssss! Marcus, help me please! I really need you!**" **That was my sister Kristy hanging on for her life on a Drimogemon running away. I was running too, but I just couldn't catch him. Just then, a Numemon popped up. "Outta my way!" I shouted as I punched him. But then, two came up, then four, then eight. Every time I punched one of them, two came up. "Marcusssssssssssssss!" Kristy screamed again. "Kristy!" I pushed them all out of the way, but they jumped on me and held me down.

* * *

Gary

I've never admitted this to anyone except Greg, Veemon, and Tentomon, but I have an intense fear of spiders. Once, when I was five years old, I was playing on a swing set when I saw a spider. Being the naïve kid that I was, I was intrigued. "Oh look, it's a spider! Cool..." I tried to pick it up and play with it, but it bit me. I didn't think about it at the time, but at dinner, I started getting really sick. It turned out the spider was a brown recluse. They had to send me to the emergency room. Ever since then, I've had that fear. And now, here I was, trapped in a giant Dokugumon's web. They were all getting closer and closer, and soon, an entire swarm of brown recluses dropped on top of me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get them off! Get them off! Tentomon, help me!"

* * *

Veemon

"...Tentomon... help me..." Gary moaned in his sleep. "Hold on, buddy! I'm coming to save you! ….Just as soon as I get out of here," Tentomon said. "Fools! They are in a deep sleep. Their minds no longer belong to them. Your voices are distant memories. Now their nightmares possess them," the skeleton taunted. I kept thinking of that power Greg said T.K. had given him in a dream, wondering when it would kick in. Lalamon couldn't care less at the time. "Anyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Anya

When I found myself again, I was back in my home in Moscow. Suddenly, the phone rang, and I picked it up. "Hello?" I tentatively asked. "Anya, it's me, your father," the voice said on the other line. "Papa?" I gasped. "Yes, I just wanted to say-" But then I heard two gunshots. "Papa? Papa?!" I dropped the phone and dropped to my knees, sobbing all the while. Those militants had just shot Papa over the phone. "**PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

Veemon

Anya whimpered and moaned in her dark sleep. All Lalamon could let out was a whimper. "...Anya." That evil reaper laughed. "These five are traveling deep into the real fears they have buried in their hearts. They are being forced to see what they fear most, what they don't want to face, what they desperately want to forget. They are trapped in their minds, reliving memories they wish they could run away from, and they will **never **return to you!" I could see Greg moaning and tossing, deep in despair. "Remember what I told ya the first time we said goodbye, Greg! **Don't give up hope!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

Greg

When I finally came to, I was in a dimly-lit dungeon. I looked to my sides, and my hands were shackled up really well. Just then, another light appeared and there was my family. They were all tied, bound, gagged, and very unhappy. It looked like a scene from one of those mafia movies. Just then, I heard an evil snicker. I knew it too well. It was Beelzemon. I remembered the first time we faced him in the Digital World. "Now either youse guys come along quietly, or else I introduce each of yas to some lead," he threatened, holding them all at gunpoint. "You leave my family out of this, Beelzemon! What'd they ever do to you?" I angrily shouted at him. He turned his attention and his shotguns to me. "Ah yeah, I remember you. Smart little punk. I'm glad you're awake to see this, ya know? It's not everyday you get to see your entire family shot to smithereens. Once the lead goes to their brains, they're gonna take a nice little swim with the fishes. Ahahahahaha! I hope you haven't been drinking too much water," he taunted. I bare my teeth. "You're not going to get away with this, you _monster_," I growled. "You wanna bet?" he asked. He pointed his gun at Mom's head and pulled the trigger. Something within me broke, and it wasn't anger. I tried to free myself, but there wasn't anything I could do. I was trapped, and my entire family was as well. "Ya know, I really enjoy watching you squirm. I'm going to extend this, _savor _every moment. Heh heh heh..." Then he started toying with me. "What can I do?" I thought in despair. So, I just sat there and cried.

I heard a "Pssst..." I tried to clear my eyes with my free hand and then saw this man, probably in his 30s or 40s, with a goatee and a thin mustache wearing a bucket hat. "Huh? Who... (sniff) are you?" I asked. "I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count," he whispered. "No, seriously, I haven't seen you before," I shot back. He grinned. "Doesn't the bucket hat give you some sort of a clue? Geez. It's me, Doug Erholtz." "Oh... so that's what you look like." "Hey, they don't pay me for my looks. Now listen up. Your mom isn't really dead, this is a nightmare set up by MetalPhantomon. I'm not gonna rescue you from it myself, because then I'd have to join the team and I don't have a Digimon. You're going to get yourself out of this," Doug whispered, looking around. "I am? But how?" "Easy. You've got the powers of the Crest of Hope. All you've got to do is exert your hope. You've got the power to get yourself out of this jam, but you just have to realize it." "But how? How?" "Shhhhh... I'll tell you." Doug looked around again. "You see, all you have to do is convince yourself that you will not give in. You know that scene from _The Wizard of Oz _where Glinda tells Dorothy to click her heels three times and chant 'There's no place like home'?" "But Doug, how's clicking my heels going to do anything?" "You don't click your heels, you blockhead. But what you do is you chant, 'I will not give in' over and over until you believe it. Then, you'll be driven to do some incredible things." "Like what?" "Just trust me on this. Now repeat after me. 'I will not give in'." "I will not give in," I whispered, wanting to believe it.

"That's it, just keep going," he encouraged. As I kept repeating it, he slowly backed out of the scene. I repeated it over and over. "I will not give in. I will not give in. I will not give in." Each time as I said it, I started to believe it, and it became stronger and stronger. It built up some sort of a power supply in my soul, like a vertical-axis wind turbine. Soon, I was shouting it, and I found I had enough strength to do something amazing as I stood up. "I-" I yanked my left arm, breaking the shackles and chain that bound me. "WILL NOT-" I broke the shackles and chain on my other arm. "**GIVE INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" **I felt the power flow into my DigiSoul, as some sort of a green aura came over me. A casual observer might say I was going Super Saiyan. I looked around, and Veemon wasn't there. So much for a DigiSoul Full Charge. "Well, I guess I'll just do it myself," I said, pounding my fist in my palm. I was stoked, I was ready, I had mojo. "**Beelzemon! **How _dare_ you attack my family just so you can drag me into despair! You're going to pay," I said, emboldened. "Yeah, yeah. Prove it!" "As you wish!" Even though I wasn't Imperialdramon, I still knew some of the moves. So, I charged up my DigiSoul, like I would for a Mega Crusher, but then I formed it into a sphere. I took the sphere into my right hand and drew it back up to my side. "Esperanza... Soul... BLASTER!" I thrust my extended right hand forward, firing the attack like a Mind Crush. It connected dead on. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beelzemon screamed in pain. Seconds later, he was gone, and so was the rest of the scene. The background became completely blank, and all that was left was my impressed guardian angel apparent and me. I let the aura die down. "That was incredible!" Doug enthused. "Tell me about it. I'm still amazed I was able to do it. I'm guessing I won't be able to do it often, because that wouldn't be fair for the others," I reasoned. "Plus it's brutal on my vocal cords," my VA added as he pulled out a small massager from his pocket. He turned it on and massaged his neck. With his other hand, he pulled out a tape recorder preloaded with a tape and pressed play. "In the Japanese version, I'm given a different look and a different name. Either Taisuke Yamamoto or Jurota Kosugi*. It doesn't really matter. And one more thing. Technically, I'm just a representation of your inner will and spirit, much like T.K. was in that other dream you had. You found your breaking point and you fought it with everything you had. I'm proud of you, kid. Keep up the good work, because if you die, I'm out of a job. This was prerecorded." "Thanks again so much, Mr. Erholtz," I said. He just cocked his head, then he walked away, still massaging his cords.

"OK, now how do I get out of here?" Just then, a door appeared with a biometric hand lock on it. "How... convenient." I placed my hand squarely on the outline, and the lock scanned it. After a few seconds, the panels slid open, and I walked through.

* * *

Thomas

"Where am I? What is this place?" I asked myself. As I looked closer, I realized where I was. "I know. This is my hometown. It is, there's no mistaking it." So, I started running as I continued my monologue. "This is where I grew up, everything looks so familiar." I made my way to a large staircase by a shrine. "I... I remember these. These steps seemed endless when I was little." Seconds later, a blue light came from the top. Staring closer at it, I saw two blue figures that looked just like my mother and me, walking down the stairs. "It's my... my mom," I gasped. Just as quickly as they came... they disappeared. Soon, I was transported into my happy childhood memories, growing up in Upper Tokyo. My father is a prominent Austrian aristocrat. My parents met while my mother was an exchange student in Austria. They married and seemingly had everything, but my mother found my father cold and uncaring towards her, so they separated and she took me to Japan. "Her favorite market. Mom would buy me ice cream if I didn't complain about having to go there with her. ...She always treated me so sweetly. Her smile was warmth and sunshine." But then, it too faded. The entire scene went white, and I burst into tears. "Huh? No... no..." While I stood there in shock, two girls passed me by talking about their wardrobe for summer. "Summer..." I took note of a poster on a shop window. "It is..." Once again, my mind took me back. "Look Mom, the Summer Festival is in town! Can we go?" She knelt down and looked at the poster. "Huh? Yeah. Why not? Sure." It came back to the present as I looked at the clock. "What time is it? 4:00? I can still make it!" So, I started running. I had to make it in time. But then, I heard that low guttural growl. "That's right. Today's the day you lost your precious mother. _Ha ha ha ha_! Even if you hurry, you can't save her. But go ahead! Run!" he taunted. "I gotta make it... I gotta save my mom!"

I kept running until I reached a brown building. "I found it. This is it! My house!" I looked up in the window as a beautiful woman in a kimono closed the curtains. That was my mom. I rushed toward the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. So, I pounded on it desperately. "Mother! Mother! Mother! Please open up, I have to warn you, _please! _I have to tell you what's about to happen, please Mother! Let me in! You must be able to hear me, so open up! _This is really important! Open this door right now!" _Finally, the door did open up, but instead of my mother... I was met by a younger version of myself in a blue kimono. "It's me," I realized. "Mommy! I'll be waiting outside!" my younger self called out from behind him. Then he came out and skipped outside right past me, wearing his kimono and wooden sandals. "I'm gonna ride the rides, and eat cotton candy*, and... Hey, hurry up Mom! Come on! We've got to hurry up or else the festival will be over before we get there!" "All right, Thomas! Don't be so impatient. There's plenty of time to get there." My mother put on her wooden sandals and secured them to her feet. I checked my watch, it was 4:11 PM. "I know, but hurry!" my younger self insisted. She got up. "Don't worry, the festival isn't going anywhere." She gently laughed as she shut the door. "Mother..." I gasped. "All right, Mr. In a Hurry. Let's go," my mother said as she started walking. "Wait, don't go, you can't..." I tried grabbing her shoulder to stop her, but my hand went right through her and I ended up with both hands on the ground. I had to do something. I had to make things right. So I picked myself up and rushed to catch up with her, pleading the whole time. "Wait! Mom! Stop, please! I'm begging you, stop! Don't go to that festival. You hear me? Don't go! Listen, if you go to that festival, you'll never come home again! Why don't you hear what I'm saying? Mom, I'm trying to _save your life! Don't you understand?" _I even got in front of her. "You need to stop! Don't go any further! Mom, you need to hear me!" She walked right through me. So, I did the only thing I could. I got ahead of them and tried to stop the truck. "Hey, slow down!" But it was no use. The truck went through me as well. It seemed there was nothing I could do... I slowly turned around as I stared at my younger self in horror. There was one broken sandal. It had happened again. This truly was my nightmare. There was nothing I could do. There was _nothing I could do_, and I hated myself for that. I dropped to my knees in agony and wept.

"She's gone. Your heart is now drained. You're spiraling towards your eternal nightmare."

* * *

Veemon

"Your horror. Your sadness. Your grief will serve to nourish me!" All we could do was encourage him. "Thomas!" "Don't give in!" But soon after, an amazing thing happened. Tom let out a yell and then the red aura that was draining him went away, replaced by a blue one. At the same time, Greg let out a short green aura.

* * *

Thomas

I just laid there, caught in my grief, crying for the first time over her death in many years. It was such a release. My eyes were shut, but I was actually crying. I felt a gentle hand wipe away my tears. When I opened my eyes, I found my mother. "Mother..." She gasped too, but she seemed very happy to see me. "It's going to be all right, Mom. I've been keeping your smiling face alive in my memories. I haven't just held onto the sad things, I try to remember the happy times too." She nodded. "Mmm hmm."

* * *

Veemon

Then another amazing thing happened. Tom's spider bands dissolved as he dropped down to his knees. "Thomas!" we all shouted. At that same moment, Greg gained a green aura which quickly faded. His bands disappeared too as he dropped to his knees. "Greg!" Then, Tom stood up and dusted himself off. "You decided to torture me with that tragic memory of my mom. MetalPhantomon... you'll pay_," _he decisively stated as his DigiSoul covered his body. "What you did was unforgivable," he went on, "You forced me to relive my mother's accident, just so you could steal the essence of my heart. There are consequences for what you've done. Your evil ways must be brought to an end!" We stared in shock. I personally had never seen Tom so P.O.'ed before. "Ready, Gaomon?" he asked as he brought his Digivice up. I nudged Gaomon, but he was still in shock.

He got in position, "_DigiSoul..._" Then he raised his hand up to the sky and decisively brought it back down to his sensor. "_Full, CHARGE!" _Then, he shot it right in front of him, just like you're supposed to. In seconds, Gaomon got the same aura and started Digivolving.

"Gaomon Warp Digivolve to..." He started off as Gaogamon as usual, but then he stood on his back legs. His front paws were covered in metal armor and became actual hands, and his back paws became feet. He also got a jet pack, a championship belt around his chest, and a really cool pair of shades. It was awesome! "MachGaogamon!"

He broke through all the webs. Tom looked up his partner on his analyzer. "'MachGaogamon is an Ultimate-level Digimon. Two jet engines propel him at incredible speed. His special attacks are 'Winning Knuckle' and 'Howling Cannon'.'" "Wow! Gaomon Warp Digivolved!" Agumon shouted in shock. "Well yeah, he just said, 'Gaomon Warp Digivolve to...' Dat's pretty obvious, right?" I asked. "Howling Cannon!" MachGaogamon released supersonic waves from his mouth, pushing MetalPhantomon away and breaking the connection he had. Then, he brought Marcus, Gary, and Anya safely down from where they'd been hanging. "We're safe," Anya said in amazement. Lalamon flew to her. "Anya! We have to help MachGaogamon!"

Tentomon cut the bands loose, and I went to Greg. "Greg! Buddy! Are you OK?" I asked. He had a determined grin on his face. "Never better." Marcus punched out a Dokugumon, igniting his DigiSoul. I looked over, and Agumon punched his claw into his palm as his partner got ready. "DigiSoul... charge!"

"Time to show them what we're made of," Greg said as he separated his feet and unclipped his Digivice. "Oh yeah!" I cheered.

* * *

Greg

That little victory did wonders for my confidence as I thrust my open right hand to the side with a little more swagger. That caused my DigiSoul to ignite. "DigiSoul... _Charge!" _To my left, Gary had his own little thing going. "DigiSoul... Charge!" To my right, Anya was feelin' the flow as well. "DigiSoul... Charge!" It was just like it should be. We were back with a vengeance!

"Agumon Digivolve to..."

"Veemon Digivolve to..."

"Tentomon Digivolve to..."

"Lalamon Digivolve to..."

"GeoGreymon!"

"Veedramon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

"Sunflowmon!"

All the Digimon went ape on the swarm of Dokugumon. I even tried taking on one of those giant spiders myself, and I got in one good punch. Mostly, I just stayed in the background cheering. Meanwhile, MachGaogamon punched MetalPhantomon's open hand and got smacked away into a building. The reaper used his electric rod to do a little voodoo on some of those buildings, but my mentor's partner sped past them with his rockets, and even hurled one at him, hitting at full contact. The metal skeleton was still standing when the dust cleared as he charged up his scythe. "Enough! Soul Predator!" He kept swinging his scythe as our Digimon anxiously and narrowly avoided the blades. All the while, Tom just stood there, unafraid. He just lowered his head and closed his eyes, ready to give the final command. "End this," he ordered. "Sir yes sir!" MachGaogamon answered as he flew into the eye of the storm. "Winning Knuckle!" He attacked with a blow of his fist, boasting supreme impact strength. That created a magnificent explosion, with MetalPhantomon disappearing for good.

We used the last of the strength we had to get out of the gorge. "That wiped me out," Agumon said as everyone leaned closest to the ground. We spent the next hour telling everyone the nightmares we'd gone through. Everyone agreed that Tom's was the most tragic, but that mine was awesome. Tom didn't say anything. "If we didn't have Thomas with us, I don't know what would've happened to us today," Lalamon said. "Whatever," Marcus answered. Then, Tom stood up. "Well, we've already wasted enough time. Let's get moving." So, we got up. I was one of the stragglers, but Anya was even more of one. She passed out, and Lalamon screamed. "Ahhhhhh! Anya's passed out! There's something wrong with her!"

* * *

(Cody) _The next time you find a gorge that's too wide to jump, think twice before making your descent. You may find that it leads... to The Twilight Zone._

* * *

Author's Notes:

I fashioned this chapter after an episode of _The Twilight Zone _because I thought it appropriate. _The Twilight Zone _doesn't belong to Disney or Toei, but there is a ride with the TZ brand on it at Disney's Hollywood Studios. I borrowed the opening narration from the episode "Five Characters in Search of an Exit", written by Rod Serling from the story "The Depository" by Marvin Petal.

Taisuke Yamamoto voiced Takeru/T.K. in the original Japanese version of _Digimon Adventure 02, _while Jurota Kosugi voiced Asuma Sarutobi in the original Japanese version of _Naruto. _I got the description of Mr. Erholtz's face from his picture on TV Tropes.

I initially thought that line about riding the rides and eating cotton candy was just an attempt by Michael Sorich (who originally adapted this episode) to Americanize the story, but I've been doing research on it. Yes, there is such a thing as cotton candy in Japan.

Also, if you're wondering why Greg didn't use DigiSoul Full Charge this chapter, he'll get his chance this time around. That's why I included the Esperanza Soul Blaster attack this time. Since this was a dream/nightmare, he could do that. Whether he gets to use that attack in real life, only time will tell.


	22. Chapter 17: An Unlikely Alliance

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 17: An Unlikely Alliance

* * *

Greg

Anya fell to the ground. Her head bounced up again, but then it went back down. "Anya!" we all shouted at the same time. She was without a lot of things, but she was not without friends. As the only woman in our group, each of us felt the need to protect her in some way. Lalamon flew over and put one of her leaves on Anya's forehead. We gathered around her. "104 degrees Fahrenheit!" she exclaimed. "How can you tell?" I asked. "Now's not the time," she answered. "She needs immediate medical attention. We need to get her somewhere safe," Tom decided. She slowly opened her eyes. "I'm all right... we have to... get to... the Infinite Ice..." "Stay with us, Anya!" Tom directed. But soon she went out. "You know, I think I read somewhere that high fever may be the result of toxic shock syndrome. Somebody should give her an exam," I suggested. Tom agreed with me, so he did what he called a rapid trauma assessment. Minutes later, he again suggested we move her somewhere safe so he could perform a full medical assessment.

We found a cave and settled in there. Marcus, Agumon, and Gaomon waited insisted that Veemon and I exit as well. He adamantly pointed the way out, which Veemon and I took.

Marcus, Agumon, Veemon, and I passed each other while pacing outside the entry. "Why is it that Gary gets to stay and I don't?" I grumbled. "Because unlike you, Gary isn't after a cheap thrill," Gaomon answered. "And how would you know anything about this?" Veemon shot back. "Because I have a high level of maturity. That is why Master Norstein and I are so compatible. It also helps that I'm asexual." "You mean you've been fixed!" Marcus quipped. "I have not," Gaomon insisted. "Have too!" "Have not." "Have too!" Marcus started looking for proof, but Gaomon quickly beat him upside the head with his glove. "Did you find anything, Marcus?" I asked. "Yeah. Gaomon's got a pretty good punch. Haaaaa..."

* * *

Thomas

Anya was breathing rapidly. I quickly deduced that it was not due to toxic shock syndrome, as Greg had suggested. "I think the last battle may have been too much for her," I deduced. "Yeah, that MetalPhantomon made her dreams such terrible things," Lalamon agreed sympathetically. "She's going to need plenty of water and time to rest. We'll stay here until she recovers," I said. Just then, she opened her eyes. "You can't... we still have a …... mission," she weakly protested. I smiled. "Don't worry, we're not stopping just because of you, Anya," I reassured her. "Huh?" "The rest of us need our rest too, although that stamina freak would never admit it to anyone." "Which one, Greg or Marcus?" Gary asked. That made Anya smile. "Hah... stamina freak..." Then she closed her eyes. "She's finally asleep. Nice and quiet," Lalamon whispered. I stood up. "You know what? It's a little too quiet. I can't hear the others anymore," I said. "Yeah, you can hear a petal drop." We left Anya and went outside.

* * *

Greg

I came up with the idea of getting more water for Anya's rags. I let Veemon wear my bucket hat while I put on the goggles. "All right, do we have some sort of a bowl we can use?" I asked. Veemon searched the forest. "Hmm... I think I found something! Here!" He picked up some small rocks. "Good thinking, Veemon," I said. "I got an even better one. We'll just use your hat!" Marcus called as he snatched up my hat off of Veemon's head. "Hey!" "It was too small for ya, anyway," Agumon argued as Marcus inspected it. "Perfect! No holes or anything. This is a really good water bowl. I'm so glad you volunteered it, Greg." "Um... yeah. That was... my idea all along."

So, we made our way to the river. It wasn't deep at all, maybe a foot and a half deep. The water was crystal clear, so Agumon and Veemon stepped in and started splashing around in it. "Ahahahahaha! This is just like the bathtub back at your house, Boss! Ahahahahaha!" Agumon laughed. "Yeah, this is really fun!" Veemon agreed. I just leaned against a tree with my arms crossed. "Marcus, you might want to move downstream. The water's purer," I said. "Yeah yeah. It's a good thing that dorky hat's good for something." Then, Agumon splashed some water in Marcus' face and laughed. "You get mad when you get all wet!" That drove him to get in the water himself and fight back. "Oh yeah? You should see how angry I get when I'm _dry!" _I took off my glasses, boots and socks and joined in. "Awww nah, nah, nah. Let me show you how it's done," I said as I lowered my goggles. Everyone took turns splashing each other. "Take that! And that! And that!" "Marcus! Greg!" We stopped for a moment and turned around. "What do you want?" Marcus snapped. Tom, Gaomon, Gary, and Tentomon stood there. "So _that's _what those goggles are meant for, eh Greg?" Gary slyly asked. "Maybe the stamina freaks don't need a break after all," Tom snarked. We were busted and we knew it. I attempted to smooth out the situation. "Heh heh heh... hi, Tom. Come in... the water's... fine." Tentomon flew toward my hat, picked it up, flew to me, and put it securely on my head. It was completely filled with water.

On our way back to the cave, Gaomon gave us a lecture on responsibility. "I really thought you knew better than this," Tentomon said in shame. But when we got back, the talk stopped because something else was going on inside. "Get her, Keenan!" It was that kid Keenan and his homicidal bird! We rushed inside. Marcus was the first to speak up. "Anya! Let her go! What kind of a guy picks on a sick girl? You're nothing but a weird-looking, pathetic, little bully! You picked the wrong cave!" So, he rushed up with his fist ready as Keenan prepared his Boomerang of Death. Suddenly, Anya's hand stopped him. "Stop it right now," she ordered him. Then, they both gained a white and blue digital glow. Marcus stopped and gasped. "Huh? What did you do?!" Keenan angrily asked. But then, he soon dropped to the floor. "Keenan!" Falcomon cried as he picked him up. "No, Keenan." I got closer. It seemed like Falcomon was really upset. He picked up and supported his partner, then glared at us. "You humans have passed the virus onto Keenan!" he angrily said. That took Tom by surprise. "What virus? Tell us what you know about this!" "No!" Falcomon angrily spread his wing, then brought it back toward him, creating a major blast of wind. That created a dust cloud which allowed the two to escape. We made our way out of the cave to get fresh air. I coughed some more. "...So I guess it isn't toxic shock syndrome," I said sheepishly.

When we went back in, Anya was worse off than before. "105 degrees and rising!" Lalamon moaned. "Of course! Why didn't I see this before?" Tom asked himself. "Stop talking in mysteries and tell us what's wrong with her," Marcus insisted. "I thought Anya was just worn out from our last battle. But there's a possibility she's been infected with a virus from the Digital World," Tom explained. "Hmm... the only question is how. Perhaps it's psychosomatic," I guessed. "Huh?" Marcus asked. "The cause comes from her head. Maybe MetalPhantomon's spell had more of an effect on her than we realized. Maybe it lowered her defenses so she caught a virus." "Hmm... perhaps you're right, Greg," Tom said. We thought about it for a long time. Tom finally came up with an idea of finding a vaccine with an antidote. Marcus put his usual pressure on him to fix her. "That's not a request, that's a demand!" he asserted while grabbing Tom by the shirt. "At the rate the virus is spreading, I can't guarantee anything." Marcus threw him aside. "Useless," he muttered under his breath as he turned away. "He's a lot more useful than you," I rebuffed. "Come again!?" "He's a lot more useful than you. So far, what have you done to fix the situation? Nothing." "You take that back! I found your hat very useful!" "Yeah, but did you actually get any water from it?" "Yeah, you're one to talk, Marcus!" Veemon shouted, supporting me. I pointed my finger at Marcus indignantly. "I don't know how you even became a leader. They've got a name for people like you in Atlanta, sir. I won't say it here because there's a lady present." "Then why don't you _leave_?" Marcus asked. "Fine! I will, and I won't come back until I find the vaccine. Come on, Veemon!" "Right!" I left in a huff, with Veemon following.

We went out on a walk on a beach, only lit by the moon. "I don't get it. I'm five or six years older than Marcus is, and yet he thinks he can push everyone around. That hotheaded little punk! Well, I'll just show him," I muttered. "Greg, why do you allow yourself to become flustered by a guy like him? He's your friend," Veemon tried to reason with me. "Because, Veemon, fate has given us a second chance... and I guess I'm blowing it a bit, aren't I?" "Well, I wouldn't say that. All I'm saying is that you should try to get along with him. Don't let Marcus bother you. You and I both know that Tom's the real leader." I sighed, and we continued walking. After a few minutes, Veemon changed the subject. "Hey... since Marcus and Tom already fully charged their DigiSoul, we're probably gonna be next!" he said cheerfully. I smiled at that. "Yeah... then you'll finally go up to Ultimate level. Of course, it's not going to be as awesome as Magnamon was. I should probably practice." So, we stopped and I experimented with several poses I had seen before. "DigiSoul... full CHARGE! No no no... how about this? DigiSoul! Full... _charge! _Hmm... how to make it look cool. Maybe if I... hmm... maybe I'll just have to wait until the time comes," I decided. "Yeah, probably not a good idea to force anything," Veemon agreed.

Just then, we noticed a strange group of Digimon holding torches and walking up a path singing something. We followed them up to what looked like a large mansion. When we got inside, someone turned on a light. It was quite a motley crew of Digimon, including a white variant of Leomon, a number of Gekomon, a number of Elecmon, a number of Gazimon, Tapirmon , Golemon, and a Wizardmon who was studying a book. "Wow... what are all of you doing here?" I asked. They all looked at me strangely. Wizardmon was the first to speak up. "Tell us who you are first, human!" "My name's Greg, and this is my partner Veemon." "We come in peace," Veemon explained. "Interesting... anyway, can you help us with this?" Wizardmon handed me a book, and I looked at it. It was a libretto and vocal book. "Hmmm... _Guys and Dolls. _Remember that, Veemon? I was an understudy for Nathan in 10th grade. Wizardmon, where'd you find this?" "Someone had left it and a strange rectangular device in this house. I believe you call it a videotape," Wizardmon said. He led us to a room in this mansion, and sure enough, we found a TV and home theater system, complete with a VCR/DVD combo and a videotape of the 1955 film _Guys and Dolls. _"Hmm... hey, why don't we watch this? I haven't seen a good movie in a long time," I suggested. So, we did. Out of the limited supplies that were left, we made popcorn as we started the movie. That movie was just what I needed to relieve my stress. After watching the movie, Wizardmon came up with the idea of doing a production in the Digital World. That sounded good to me, so we did. After many hours, we got one number down.

* * *

["The Oldest Established"

from _Guys and Dolls_

Music & Lyrics by Frank Loesser

Performed by 2010 Digital World Revival Cast (voiced by Dave Mallow, Derek Stephen Prince, Doug Erholtz, Richard Cansino, Michael Sorich, Neil Kaplan, Paul St. Peter, R. Martin Klein, Crispin Freeman, Michael McConnohie, and Robert Axelrod)]

_The dining room is fashioned to look more like a barbershop, with the table being moved to the back._

_Gekomon:_

_(spoken) __**Nathan, you must concentrate on the game. The town is up to here with high players. The Greek's in town.**_

_Veemon:_

_(spoken) __**Freddie Bottle Bates, Scranton Slim. **_

_Greg:_

_(spoken) __**I know, I know. I could make a fortune. But to make a fortune, I need a fortune. A thousand bucks. Where do I get it?**_

_The three walk away from a wall. _

_Veemon:_

_**The Biltmore garage wants a grand**_

_Gekomon:  
__**But we ain't got a grand on hand.**__  
_

_Greg:_

_**And they now have a lock on the door  
To the gym at Public School 84.**_

_Veemon:  
__**There's the stock room behind McCloskey's Bar.**__  
_

_Gekomon:_

_**But Mrs. McCloskey ain't a good scout.**__  
_

_Greg:_

_**And things being how they are  
The back of the police station is out!**__  
_

_Veemon/Gekomon:_

_**So the Biltmore garage is the spot.**__  
_

_Greg:_

_**But the one thousand bucks we ain't got.**_

_At that point, Greg walks up to a Honeybeemon who breaks in. He's soon accompanied by 2 Elecmon and Pumpkinmon._

_Honeybeemon:_

_**Why it's good old reliable Nathan!**_

_He shakes hands with Greg shortly, then the others react._

_Honeybeemon/Elecmon #1/Elecmon #2/Pumpkinmon:_

_**Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Detroit!  
If you're looking for action, he'll furnish the spot.**_

_Golemon:_

_**Even when the heat is on, it's never too hot.**__  
_

_They're accompanied by a group of other minor Digimon. Soon, Greg's shaking hands with everyone. The Digimon remove the tablecloths from themselves, stand up and salute him._

_Chorus:_

_**Not for good old reliable Nathan!  
For it's always just a short walk  
To the oldest established, permanent floating,  
crap game in New York!**_

_Greg raises his bucket hat in respect. Other Digimon hold up pieces of paper representing money. Tapirmon takes some "money" out a breadbox, and they gather around. In short, the choreography and set design is based on the 1955 film, but improvised in a dining room of an abandoned mansion in the Digital World._

_Chorus:_

_**There are well-heeled shooters everywhere, everywhere  
There are well-heeled shooters everywhere.**_

_Tapirmon:__**  
**__**And an awful lot of lettuce**_

_Chorus:  
__**For the fella who can get us there.**__**  
**_

_Greg/Veemon/Gekomon:_

_**If we only had a lousy little grand  
We could be a millionaire!**_

_Chorus:_

_**That's good old reliable Nathan!  
Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Detroit!**__  
_

_The Digimon escort Greg to a chair, which he stands on. _

_Greg:_

_**If the size of your bundle you want to increase  
I'll arrange that you go broke in quiet and peace**_

_He steps down from the chair._

_Veemon/Gekomon:  
__**In a hideout provided by Nathan**_

_Greg/Veemon/Gekomon:_

_**Where there are no neighbors to squawk.**_

_Greg/Veemon/Gekomon/Chorus:_

_**It's the oldest established permanent floating**_

_(whispered)_

_**Crap game **_

_(normal)_

_**I**__**n New York.**_

_Veemon, Greg, and Gekomon back away nervously._

_Chorus:_

_**Where's the action? **_

_**Where's the game?**_

_Greg/Veemon/Gekomon:_

_**Gotta have the game  
Or we'll die from shame.**_

_The Digimon proceed to make two lines, saluting them as Greg once again takes off his hat and the three slowly walk through._

_Greg/Veemon/Gekomon/Chorus:_

_**It's the oldest established, permanent floating  
crap game in New York!**_

_As they approach the end of the line, Greg turns to face the Digimon._

_Greg:_

_(spoken) __**Gentlemen, I am deeply touched by your faith and loyalty. Gentlemen, do not worry. Nathan Detroit's crap game will float again. **_

_He turns around and walks out, accompanied by Gekomon and Veemon._

* * *

Greg

"All right. Great job, guys. Oh, by the way... Veemon and I are looking for a vaccine for a friend of ours. She's got this virus that makes her body give off blue sparkles. Do you know where I can find it?" That sent them off into a panic. "No, no, I don't have the virus," I reassured them. They all breathed a huge collective sigh of relief. "Boy, you guys really are theater majors," Veemon said. I nudged him. "Well, we know that this house was once used by humans, so it should be around here somewhere. Why don't you look in the morning?" Elecmon suggested. "Sounds like a good idea. I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages," I said. So, it was decided that we'd stay the night there. I sterilized the toothbrushes with hot water before using them.

* * *

Marcus

When Greg left, someone else entered the picture. It was Falcomon carrying Keenan, and he wanted us to become allies with him. Turned out Keenan had just the same symptoms Anya had, so they both had the same virus and needed the same vaccine. Falcomon claimed he knew where it was, in some strange place called Wanderer's Cape that was inhabited by humans on their first journey to the Digital World. That possibly meant clues about my dad, but I didn't trust the guy for a second. Still, what choice did we have? So, we waited until the next morning to leave. Lalamon stayed with Keenan and Anya while we followed Falcomon. He took us along this beach.

"Falco Dude, you said there were humans who used to live at Wanderer's Cape. Where are they now?" I asked. "Who knows?" the falcon answered indifferently. "You don't know much, do you?" I shot back. "Frigimon might have known them, but she never told me," he finally said, turning around. I was getting nowhere with this guy fast. "Well, can you ask her for us?" I asked, slowly losing my patience. "That's impossible." "Why won't you ask?!" "...She's no longer with us." I lowered my fist. "Oh." "I thought Digimon don't die. Their data just gets reconfigured," Thomas cut in. Apparently, that wasn't true. I glared at Thomas, who shrugged it off. "Sorry for your loss," I said, turning back to Falcomon. "Now you know why I hate humans so much," he growled, turning away.

We walked on some more. Soon, Gaomon pointed toward some upside-down mansion on a cliff. We made it to the door. "This place smells dangerous," Gaomon said. "So what do we do now? Knock?" I asked. "I... I don't know, this is my first time here," Falcomon answered. "What are ya, _scared _or something?" Agumon taunted. That set him off. "How dare you call me scared! I am not!" Agumon just laughed. "Agumon, leave him alone. Let's go," I ordered as I walked towards the door. I opened the door as we walked through. It looked like your average mansion, but it was kinda dark. Falcomon held onto me the entire time as we walked towards the staircase. "Doesn't look like a place where they make vaccines," I said. "Don't let your guard down," Gaomon warned us.

We walked into a room with an old PC. Thomas sat at the keyboard and turned the tower on. "Bingo! I don't have the password, it could be anything," Thomas said. I got excited. "Maybe not. What if the password is something that has to do with my dad?" I asked. "Yeah..." So, he started typing while Falcomon poked me. "Let's go! We're here for the vaccine, not the computer. We're wasting time," he urged. "There's time for both. Thomas, you handle things in here. We'll go look for the vaccine." Falcomon, Agumon, and I left him and Gaomon there.

We started our search, when suddenly I heard talking. As we got closer and closer, I could make it out further. "So, my sin is that when Sky was rollin' us, I wished that I could win the thousand bucks instead of havin' to come here. But now that I'm here, I still wish it!" "Something very funny has been happening to me. Sitting here, I mean. Like I've been remembering a dream." I knew that voice, that was Veemon! I rushed into the room, but this wizard-like Digimon took off his hat, put it on my finger, and shushed me. I spotted Greg sitting on a chair. There were a bunch of strange-looking Digimon in there. "Tell us, Nicely. Tell us in your own words," he said to Veemon. "Yeah, that's it. A dream," Veemon began.

* * *

["Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat"

from _Guys and Dolls_

Music & Lyrics by Frank Loesser

Performed by 2010 Digital World Revival Cast

Lead Vocal: Veemon as Nicely-Nicely Johnson (Derek Stephen Prince)]

_Veemon:__**  
I dreamed last night I got on the boat to Heaven  
And by some chance I had brought my dice along,  
And there I stood, and I hollered,  
"Someone fade me,"  
But the passengers they knew right from wrong  
For the people all said,  
"Sit down, sit down you're rockin' the boat."**_

_Ensemble:__**  
People all said,  
"Sit down, sit down you're rockin' the boat."**_

_Veemon:__**  
"And the devil will drag you under  
By the sharp lapel of your checkered coat;  
Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down  
**_

_Veemon & Ensemble:__**  
Sit down you're rocking the boat."  
**_

_Marcus, Agumon, Falcomon, and Gary look on in confusion, but Tentomon enthusiastically joins the ensemble._

_Ensemble:__**  
OOH...**_

_Veemon:__**  
I sailed away on that little boat to Heaven  
And by some chance found a bottle in my fist,  
And there I stood,  
Nicely passin' out the whiskey,  
But the passengers were bound to resist  
For the people all said, "Beware!"  
**_

_Ensemble:__**  
People all said, "beware, beware!"  
**_

_Veemon:__**  
You're on a heavenly trip."  
People all said, "beware!"  
**_

_Ensemble:__**  
People all said, "beware!"  
**_

_Veemon:__**  
"Beware you'll scuttle the ship;**_

_Ensemble:_

_**Sit down, sit down!**_

_Veemon:__**  
And the devil will drag you under  
By the fancy tie 'round your wicked throat;**_

_**Sit down,**_

_Veemon & Ensemble:__**  
Sit down, sit down, sit down,  
Sit down you're rockin' the boat."  
**_

_Ensemble:__**  
Sit down!**_

_**OOH...**_

_Veemon__:__**  
And as I laughed at those passengers to Heaven  
Ha, ha, ha HAAA!  
A great big wave came and washed me overboard,  
And as I sank, and I hollered,  
"Someone save me!"  
That's the moment I woke up, thank the Lord!  
**_

_Ensemble:__**  
Thank the Lord, thank the Lord!  
**_

_Veemon:__**  
And I said to myself, "Sit down"**_

_Ensemble:__**  
Said to himself, "Sit down, sit down"**_

_Veemon:__**  
"Sit down you're rocking the boat."  
Said to myself, "Sit down"**_

_Ensemble:__**  
Said to himself, "Sit down"**_

_Veemon:__**  
"Sit down you're rocking the boat  
And the devil will drag you under**_

_Ensemble:__**  
And the devil will drag you under**_

_Veemon:__**  
With a soul so heavy you'd never float,  
Sit down**_

_Veemon & Ensemble:__**  
Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down,  
Sit down you're rockin' the boat-**_

_Greg moves Marcus and company into empty chairs and forces them to sit down._

_Veemon & Ensemble:__**  
Sit down you're rockin'**_

_**Sit down, sit down,  
Sit down, you're rockin' the boat  
Sit down you're rockin'**_

_**Sit down, sit down,  
Sit down, you're rockin' the boat**_

_**Sit down, **_

_**you're rockin' the boat" **_

_The number ends by having everyone except Veemon sit down._

* * *

Marcus

"What in the world is going on here?!" I finally asked in outrage. Greg put his hand behind his head. "Well, it's actually a funny story. I ran into this troupe of theater performers from the Digital World and they went into this mansion. They claimed that someone left the words and music to _Guys and Dolls_, plus the videotape. Your dad wouldn't happen to be into show tunes, would he?" Greg asked. I facepalmed. "How the heck should I know!?" I calmed down and turned to the other Digimon. "You guys can take five, Mr. Great White Way and I have something important to do, like find a vaccine." "The vaccine? Look in the kitchen," the wizard said. "OK, thanks," Greg answered as I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. "Bye!"

* * *

Greg

"OK, you can let go now," I growled under my breath, forcing Marcus' hand away from my arm. "Who's useless _now_?" he asked me. I glared at Falcomon. "And what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Believe me, I'm just as suspicious as you are," he shot back.

We went to the kitchen and looked around. "The kitchen! That's where Sarah keeps the box that has the fried eggs!" Agumon rushed toward the fridge and opened it. Seconds later, he pulled out something. "That's not an egg. It's not even fried." But Falcomon knew what it was. "**That's it!" **he volume and intensity almost made Agumon drop the vial. He showed it to us. "That's the vaccine?" I asked. "Yes, it looks like the same one Frigimon gave Keenan the last time he was sick." "Hmmm... I wonder if we'll be able to cure both of them at once," Gary wondered. He reached to grab it, but then a green tentacle rushed in and snatched it, then reeled itself back in. "Whoa!" "Boss, look! The vaccine!" Agumon yelled. So, we chased after that tentacle.

"Hey you! Get back here with that vaccine! We need that!" I shouted. When we caught up with it, we found it was attached to a beastly plant-type Digimon with a number of flowers attached to it. I looked it up on the Digimon Analyzer. "'Blossomon, an Ultimate-level Plant Digimon. For a plant it has an unusually long life span, and although the petals around its body fall out whenever the seasons change, it has the special ability to grow back new petals, which it uses like shuriken.'" "Falcomon! Your betrayal has made Merukimon _furious_!" the plant Digimon yelled. "No please, it's not true," Falcomon pleaded. "You've changed sides. Prepare to pay!" And with that, Blossomon threw one of her flower heads at him, but Marcus tackled into him, sliding the two of them out of the way. "I can't believe it, you saved me," Falcomon said in shock. "Of course, birdbrain. We're on the same team, aren't we?" Marcus asked. With that, the bird got up and flew up, flapping his wings. "Give me the vaccine! Right now!" he demanded. Then, he swooped in and picked it up with his teeth, then flew out of the way. I looked to everyone. "Guys, you follow Falcomon and make sure that vaccine gets there intact. Veemon and I will take care of this weed," I said. "Oh no, ya don't! I'm staying," Marcus insisted. "OK, suit yourself." Just then, Blossomon knocked Falcomon into Marcus. "I'm not doing this for you humans. I'm doing this for Keenan," Falcomon stated. He found an opening, but didn't leave right away. "What's keeping you? Let's go already," Gary urged. "Why are you putting all your trust in me? There's only one vaccine. I could easily betray you by only giving it to Keenan, allowing your friend to suffer," Falcomon warned. Marcus had an answer for him. "Well if you don't know, then I'll tell you. Only cowards betray their friends, and you're not a coward! You've managed to get us this far, and that makes you OK in my book. You've had a bunch of chances to betray us, but you've proved yourself a pretty good fighter, and so far you've kept your word." "Just face it, Falcomon. You and Keenan are part of the team now. That's why Marcus trusts you, and if he trusts you, that's good enough for me," Gary concluded. The falcon nodded and ran out with the vaccine, with Gary and Tentomon following him. "And where do you think you're going?" the diabolical flower inquired. Marcus and Agumon rushed in front of her. "Focus on me, you big weed!" "Yeah! It's fightin' time!" "Well well, what do we have here? A Digimon partnered with a human. Spiral Flower!" She hurled the tiny flowers growing from her vine tips like they were shuriken. I leaned back to avoid one of them as it zoomed around to cut the chandelier. Moments later, she wrapped up Marcus and Agumon in her vines.

"Veemon! Intermission's over. Let's do this!" I called as I took out my iC. Veemon clenched his fists and got in position. "Right!"

[BGM: higher-intensity version of "Where's the Walrus?" by The Alan Parsons Project]

I charged up that turbine in my heart and fully ignited my DigiSoul. Then, I crossed my hands in front of me so my arms formed the shape of a V. "DigiSoul!" I brought my arms out of it, then fully extended my right hand out to the side, just like I would for a DigiSoul Charge. Then I swung it all the way up to the sky and then dropped it right on top of the sensor. "_Full... CHARGE!" _With a mighty "HA!" I shot my iC forward, allowing all that energy to go to Veemon. He fully embraced it.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to..." He started off Digivolving to Veedramon, but then went one step further as he roared. Slightly tattered wings burst out of his back, and several of his body parts went from blue to white as they became enhanced. He also got metal shoulder pads and longer, sharper claws. "AeroVeedramon!"

Marcus and Agumon stared in shock. Meanwhile, I saw Tom and Gaomon enter in, with Gaomon doing a Double Backhand on one of the tentacles. I quickly looked up AeroVeedramon on my Digimon Analyzer. "Whoa... 'AeroVeedramon, an Ultimate-level Holy Dragon Digimon. Not only did his evolution grant it wings, but it also evolved several parts of his body for better grappling, acquiring stronger offensive and defensive power. If you include his attacks from the sky, there are probably no longer any opponents who can rival him.' Wow..." I looked up to my partner's new form. "AeroVeedramon! You got this, buddy!" "I know. I'm as fit as a fiddle and ready to fight. Want a ride?" he asked. "A ride? Sure!" I climbed up on the stairs as he flapped his wings and went up. As soon as we were close to each other, I jumped and landed on him. I took out my goggles and strapped them onto the top of my bucket hat. "Let's do this!" I cheered, taking off my glasses and lowering my goggles. AeroVeedramon and I soared through the sky. Meanwhile, Tom fully charged his DigiSoul. "_DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!" _he called. "Gaomon Warp Digivolve to... MachGaogamon!"

Blossomon looked completely outraged. "How dare you partner with a human!" she roared as she threw two of her flowers at MachGaogamon. He dodged both of them, then flew in and punched the evil plant in the side of the face, throwing her through the windows and wall. That attack released Marcus and Agumon from the vines, allowing the giant flying dog to catch them. The plant fell into the water. "Hey. MachGaogamon." "Nice catch, pal," Agumon said in appreciation. Meanwhile, we flew up to MachGaogamon, where I gave the leader apparent a salute. "Nice day for flying, huh?" I asked. Soon, we were followed by Blossomon. That plant was a glutton for punishment. "Huh. Back for more I see," Marcus called out, preparing to jump. "Hold it, Marcus! We got this one!" I shouted to him. We rose just above the ugly daisy as AeroVeedramon prepared an attack. "V-Breath Arrow!" He shot down a V-shaped heat beam that burned Blossomon to a crisp. "Yeah! We got it! All right, AeroVeedramon!" I cheered. She reformed into a DigiEgg and dropped into the ocean.

Later, we returned to land as I put my glasses back on. Before we went back to the cave, there was something I had to do. "Hey Marcus," I said. "Yeah?" "Look, I know it seems we're in a constant battle for leadership. We're always trying to prove we're the most hotheaded and the most courageous and all that. Last night, I said some pretty mean things about you. And... I'm sorry. I hope there's no hard feelings," I apologized. "Hmm... all right. I guess, I'm... sorry I stole your hat. I know how much it means to you." He offered his fist. That wasn't what I wanted him to apologize for, but it was a start. I accepted his fist in a bump. "Apology accepted, bro." "Ha ha!"

When we arrived back at the cave, we found Anya waiting outside, feeling much better. "Oh, hallo. How'd the fight go?" she asked. "Anya! You're better!" we exclaimed. "Of course I am. Falcomon came by and gave me the medicine first. It did not taste very good, but Lalamon said it broke my fever. Then, he gave some to Keenan and the two left." "See, what'd I tell ya? He's a man's man," Marcus said. "He's a bird, but I know what you mean," Tom said, cracking a smile. "Wouldn't that make him a bird's bird?" Gary asked. We all laughed at that.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is one of the more musical chapters of my fanfic. If you're wondering why I included two songs from _Guys and Dolls, _I'd like to thank Turner Classic Movies for that. I saw bits of it recently on the network, and I became intrigued. One of these days, I'll have to buy it on DVD. Plus, I consider it pretty funny to have a theater troupe of Digimon. I hope you thought it was too.

Next chapter's going to be somewhat exciting because it will be the long-awaited return of Lilamon. It gets me to thinking about why I originally wrote Digimon Tamers International. I introduced Lalamon in that fanfic because I thought it would be interesting. A plant-type Digimon partnered with a girl from Russia. I didn't think about doing a Savers/Data Squad fanfic at the time, because I do not like Yoshi (Yoshino, not the green dinosaur). The only reason Anya's in this fanfic instead of Yoshi is because I used Lalamon in DTI, and I wanted to keep the continuity.

I'd also like to make a correction. It seems the other three Teenage Wolves do have names in the original. Their names are Yutaka, Akira, and Takashi. I still like the names I gave them better. That just shows how much of an Alan Parsons Project junkie I am.

Here's the example cast of main characters in the "2010 Digital World Revival" of _Guys and Dolls (_English VA listed in parentheses):

Nathan Detroit: Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)

Miss Adelaide: Arukenimon (Mari Devon)

Sky Masterson: Wizardmon (Robert Axelrod)

Sister Sarah Brown: LadyDevimon (Melodee Spevack)

Nicely-Nicely Johnson: Veemon (Derek Stephen Prince)

Big Jule: IceLeomon (Paul St. Peter)

Harry the Horse: Gazimon (Michael Sorich)

Benny Southstreet: Gekomon (Dave Mallow)

Lt. Brannigan: Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn)


	23. Chapter 18: Anya vs The Avalanche

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 18: Anya vs. The Avalanche

* * *

_In the lockers of a rehearsal hall just outside of Moscow, 8-year-old pianist Anya __Rădulescu__ curled up against a locker sobbing. With a bouquet of flowers at her side, she found no comfort in them. "Anya, my dear. Please open up," her mother begged from outside. "No!" Anya shouted through her tears. "Be a good girl and come home," her mother pleaded. "Just leave me alone, Mother! I don't want to be you, or my sisters..." Anya picked up the bouquet. "I don't want to be anyone!" She violently threw the bouquet, causing petals to fall all over the floor._

* * *

Anya

"Huh?" I woke up and looked around. The first thing I observed was a fire. We were still in the cave, and everyone was asleep. That is, everyone except Lalamon and me. "Are you OK, Anya?" my partner asked me in concern. "Ah... yes, just had a nightmare, that is all," I said. Just then, Thomas walked in with Gaomon. "We still have some time before the sun rises. Why don't you see if you can get some more rest, Anya?" he suggested. I stood up and started stretching. "Don't worry about me, Thomas. I feel fine. In fact, I've never felt better." Ah, Agumon was talking in his sleep again. "I can't eat anymore hamburgers. Well, maybe just 12," he said. "I'd like to... solve the puzzle," Greg muttered in his sleep.

Thomas and I went out with our Digimon just outside the cave. I shivered in the cold air, which was quite surprising considering where I come from. "I wonder how much farther it is," I said. "Well, I don't exactly know how far, but I know if we keep up this pace, I'm confident we can reach the Infinite Ice Ridge by tomorrow night," Thomas answered. "There's no way we'll get out of here without a fight, is there?" I asked. He shook his head. "Which is why we'll need to save our strength." "I know, you're right." We looked out at the scene ahead of us.

* * *

Greg

That morning, we went back to Wanderer's Cape for what was left of breakfast. There wasn't much, just cold cereal and milk that was at least five years old. I threw out the milk. There weren't enough calories to sustain all of us throughout the next few days, and the meat apple trees were becoming scarcer and scarcer. It really didn't help that Agumon had a huge appetite.

Anya seemed just a bit more motivated that day and I couldn't figure out why. We were getting closer to the Infinite Ice Ridge because it was getting colder. We finally rolled down our sleeves on our uniform just to conserve heat. "Egh... ugh..." Agumon groaned. Anya stopped and firmly placed her hands on her hips. She wasn't having any of it. "Agumon! You must be the slowest slowpoke I've ever seen," she scolded him. Agumon was missing some of his usual get up and go. "Gimme a break, Anya. My legs are killing me," he complained. "Less talking! More walking!" Lalamon ordered. "Our mission's way too important to keep dawdling like this," her partner urged. "But I'm not dawdling at all. I can't help it that my legs are short... and I'm _starving!_" Marcus rushed to his dinosaur partner. "Don't you worry, Agumon. We can take a break," he said. "No we can't!" Anya shouted. "But why not?" "Just take a look around, Marcus. We're sitting ducks. If someone attacks, we'd have no cover to protect us." We looked around, and sure enough, all I could see was a big mountain. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But that doesn't mean you can be mean to Agumon!" "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to lead this mission to success. Do what I say, or I will get mean!" I rushed over to her and put my arm around her shoulder. "Anya! Hey, what's wrong here? You seem a lot more stressed out." "Let go of me! Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can hinder our mission. Got it?" "Anya..." "_Got it?!" _"Um yes ma'am!" I quickly said, giving her the salute. "Good. And don't forget it." "Double don't forget it!" Lalamon sharply chimed in. The two turned and continued walking. "Who made her boss anyway? I mean, I could lead us," Marcus griped. "No thanks, Marcus. I'd actually like to stay alive on this trip, if you don't mind," Tom said with a smile as he walked past him. "You what!?" Another win for Tom.

As we continued walking, I noticed five wooden road signs* and Veemon and I alternated reading them. "'No need to bellow-'" "'No reason to shout-'" "'No St. Bernard-'" "'Will dig you out.'" "'Merukimon.' Hmmm..." Just then, an explosion came from the snow, along with a young growl. "Rrraaagh! Bad humons!" "That kid!" Marcus exclaimed. "His name's Keenan!" I corrected him. Keenan went for a kick, but Marcus deflected him with his arm. "You leave now!" "Ha! I'd like to see you try to make me," Marcus bravely shot back. When the young warrior landed on his feet, he and Falcomon didn't waste anytime. With one roar, Keenan charged his DigiSoul. "Falcomon Digivolve to... Peckmon!" As usual, Marcus took initiative and went for the punch himself. Agumon helped him with a Pepper Breath, but as usual that did no good, and Marcus ended up on the ground. "Well, looks like Marcus took initiative. It's time we helped him out," I said as I took out my iC. "Hold off, Greg," Anya cut in. "But why?" Before we could find out the answer, Keenan jumped on Peckmon's neck and sat down as the two flew off. "Kunai Wing!" A number of Japanese knives landed on the ground, completely missing Marcus. "How lame! You completely missed!" Agumon shouted to him. Just then, they let off an electrical discharge and exploded. I put away my iC and ran like crazy, joining the others. It helped that we screamed a lot too. Somehow screaming and running go well together. "Are you sure we can't DigiSoul Full Charge now, Anya?" I asked. "Yes, I'm sure." I never got the chance to use it because minutes later, a snow drift started coming down. It wasn't just a snow drift, it was an out-and-out avalanche! "Get to higher ground!" Tom shouted, but it was too late.

* * *

Sampson

"Oh no! I've lost their signal again," Megumi cried as she continued searching. What was supposed to take eight hours had taken five days, and we were still counting. "I've scanned the entire edge of the cliff top, and even the whole crevasse below, but I'm not picking up anything," Miki reported with worry creeping into her voice. "Please tell me this doesn't mean what I think it means. Commander, they aren't really gone for good, are they?!" Things were so bad, I had to use the full extent of my baritone voice. "Keep it together, Megumi! Scan for their data again. Full spectrum analysis. Leave no stone unturned." "Roger!" "Even if I have to go there and look for them myself, we _will_ find them." Just then, a man I knew well came in. "Looks like you're having a bit of trouble, eh?" he asked. "I don't believe it!" I gasped. He turned around and smiled at me. "Why don't you try your Yamaha DX7? That always calms your nerves," Kudamon suggested. "Kudamon! I'm surprised at you!" I reprimanded him. "Why?" "I was just about to think of that. You want in, Homer?" "Sure. I'll gather the others."

So, we gathered a group of our finest directors, including Janyu Wong and Mitsuo Yamaki. They were some of the founding fathers of the Digital Accident Tactics Squad. In fact, DATS itself is a spinoff and reorganization of Hypnos and The Monster Makers. I took the PPG Wave and Yamaha DX7 synthesizers, while Homer tuned his electric guitar. The PawnChessmon partnered with Miki and Megumi took command of other synthesizers. Kudamon and Yamaki flipped for lead vocal. I took out a 100-yen coin. Kudamon called heads, and that's what it came up as. Within minutes, we were ready.

* * *

"Avalanche"

Written by Peter Bardens

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Vocals: Kudamon [ Sam Riegel]

Backing Vocals: Mitsuo Yamaki [Steven Jay Blum]

_The band starts playing as Janyu starts with the drums. Sampson plays something on his synth while Kudamon adjusts his microphone from his stool._

_Kudamon:_

_**You don't know what you've got**_

_**'Till it rolls away**_

_**You don't know what it means**_

_**To throw it all away**_

_**So easy to forget the reason that we came**_

_**Today's not just another day**_

_**So you've been hurt by love**_

_**Don't think that's where it ends**_

_**We've all been hurt before**_

_**By lovers and by friends**_

_**So easy to forget, so hard to break away**_

_**Today's not just another day**_

_The light border changes colors while Miki and Megumi continue to search. The PawnChessmon trio with Sampson on the synthesizers. _

_Kudamon/Yamaki:_

_**Here comes the avalanche**_

_**Oh**_

_Kudamon:_

_**It won't stay at your command**_

_Kudamon/Yamaki:_

_**So make your stand**_

_**Here comes the avalanche**_

_**Oh**_

_Kudamon:_

_**It won't stay at your command**_

_**So let it all come down**_

_**And tumble to the sea**_

_**Don't hide your heart away**_

_Kudamon/Yamaki:_

_**It's longing to be free**_

_Kudamon:_

_**You're riding on your own**_

_**So take a look around**_

_Kudamon/Yamaki:_

_**Someday you'll see what you have found**_

_**Here comes the avalanche**_

_**Oh**_

_Kudamon:_

_**It won't stay at your command**_

_Kudamon/Yamaki:_

_**So make your stand**_

_**Here comes the avalanche**_

_**Oh**_

_Kudamon:_

_**It won't stay at your command**_

_The monitors pick up some footage of Marcus, Gaomon, Greg, Veemon and Agumon looking down; Gaomon holding his partner's iC. Soon, Falcomon and Keenan reenter the picture as the experienced Tamer and the experienced fighter fend them off._

_Kudamon:_

_**We've all been hurt by love before**_

_**And we'll be hurt by love some more**_

_Kudamon/Yamaki:_

_**We've all been hurt by love**_

_**Here comes the avalanche**_

_**Oh**_

_Kudamon:_

_**It won't stay at your command**_

_Kudamon/Yamaki:_

_**So make your stand**_

_**Here comes the avalanche**_

_**Oh**_

_Kudamon:_

_**It won't stay at your command**_

_Kudamon/Yamaki:_

_**So make your stand**_

_**Here comes the avalanche**_

_**Oh**_

_Kudamon:_

_**It won't stay at your command**_

_Kudamon/Yamaki:_

_**So make your stand**_

_**Here comes the avalanche**_

_**Oh**_

_Kudamon:_

_**It won't stay at your command**_

_(repeat until fade)_

* * *

Greg

This was great. Veemon and I fighting Keenan and that bird together. He was probably half my age, so he shouldn't have been a problem. Unfortunately, he was. I used all the boxing drills Tom had taught me to good use as I fought against him. "You know what, Marcus? I want to try a little experiment." I offered my fist. "Go ahead, bump it as hard as you can." "Why?" "Just do it, Marcus." So, he did. Nothing happened. "Hmm..." Just then, Keenan cut in. "You humons not listen good. Me said leave, and here you are, punching each other. You humons too violent." He jumped off Peckmon and went for a dive kick, which dropped me into the snow. "Greg! You OK?" Veemon asked. I got up and dusted myself off. "I sure am. Veemon, I think it's time we taught this boy some manners," I said, fully igniting my DigiSoul and taking out my iC. "Yeah!" I didn't care if Marcus caught up with me or not.

I crossed my hands in front of me so my arms formed the shape of a V.* "DigiSoul!" I brought my arms out of it, then fully extended my right hand out to the side, just like I would for a DigiSoul Charge. Then I swung it all the way up to the sky and then dropped it right on top of the sensor. "_Full... CHARGE!" _With a mighty "HA!" I shot my iC forward, allowing all that energy to go to Veemon. He fully embraced it.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!" I made the climb up his tail and got myself in position. "You're not the only one who can fly, Keenan! Take off!" So, AeroVeedramon took off and we went into a dogfight in the sky. "Hold on, Greg. We're going in for a dive! V-Wing Blade!" He formed a V-shaped energy substance that seemed to connect the horn on his snout to the edges of his wings, then soared towards Peckmon. The ninja ostrich took the hit hard. "AeroVeedramon, we're not gonna hurt Keenan. He's just a kid, OK?" "Roger that, partner. Stay off the kid. Focus on the bird." "Roger."

* * *

Anya

My mind drifted back 11 years ago, to 1999. One thing you may not have known about me is that my sisters and I are piano prodigies. That was more than evident at the DATS Week-Before-Christmas Bash, where I had one too many cups of punch and then flawlessly launched into a cover of Billy Joel's "Piano Man" in Russian. You had to be there to hear it. As I was saying, we had hit what Americans call "the big time". We were playing in the legendary Bolshoi Theater. My two sisters Sonya and Lara performed first, side by side at the same piano. It was amazing to see four hands and two minds collaborate at the same time and cooperate so well. I stood backstage and watched. "My sisters are so much better than I am," I thought. It was always the same. My mother kept telling me that with practice, I would be as good as they were. I seriously doubted it. Later, they walked off and it was my turn. I nervously walked out toward the bench. My knees wobbled as I looked out over the crowd. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, making her grand debut on this very stage is Anya Rădulescu. She is looking to make a name for herself this evening," the announcer introduced me. "Break a leg! You can do it Anya!" a voice from backstage called out to me. But I knew I couldn't. I froze up. "Anya? Anya?" Then the voice became higher-pitched and more familiar as I came to reality. "Anya? Anya!"

I woke up, and there I was on the snow. "Anya, are you OK?" Lalamon begged to know. "Anya, you just have to wake up!" I got up. "What? What? Where am I? Oh..." I found Thomas and Gary, along with their Digimon, lying on the ground and I helped dust them off. "Thomas! Gary! Are you two all right?" I asked. Thomas turned his head. "Yeah, don't worry about me, Anya," he said. "When we were knocked over the cliff, he cushioned your fall with his own body," Lalamon explained. I gasped. "There's no time, help me up." So, I helped Thomas up and supported him. If he had truly cushioned my fall, then he was hurt. "That avalanche might not have been an accident. An enemy could attack at any moment," he said. After that, I helped Gary up. "Are you all right?" I asked him. "Wow... what a rush," he answered. Tentomon flew up. "I'm just glad that's over. Hmm?" We paused for a moment. "Something's coming," the insect Digimon buzzed.

We hid in a small crack in the canyon as we spotted a Gotsumon riding a Yanmamon. He looked around. "This is really weird. I could've sworn that I saw them land right around here. So strange." Then, a small number of Kuramon floated around him. "Go spread out and search for the humans. There's no way I'm leaving without them after coming this close. Let's go!" The Yanmamon buzzed its wings again and flew off. We waited until they left. "He must be one of Merukimon's henchmen," I deduced. "Probably, and if we don't do something, he's going to catch us. We'll have to defeat him and those other Digimon too. We must attack," Lalamon added. "No way! There are too many of them to take on by ourselves," I protested. "Anya, what's gotten into you? You've never backed away from what needed to be done before." I looked away. "...who am I fooling? I may have given Agumon, but I'm the one slowing everyone down." "Anya!" "No, it's true. Every time we've been in a major battle, it's always been Marcus or Thomas that's done the hard work. Even Greg got a few hits in. It's just not the same as it was." "That's not true and you know it," Thomas sharply interrupted. I turned to my comrade leaning against a rock. "Anya, I think I know what this is about. You're worried because I haven't Digivolved into Ultimate yet. Is that it?" Lalamon asked. "Well... maybe..." I tentatively answered. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out. It's not like you're behind or anything." "**Just stop it already!**" I shouted. Everyone turned to me. "I am behind! I always have been, and I always will be. I feel so weak that I'm disgusting." I felt the tears come into my eyes, just like my first piano recital many years ago. "I've known since I was a child that I've never had any real talent. My older sisters could do everything and I couldn't do anything, except choke under pressure. Even when I was fighting with you and the other Digimon Tamers, I mostly sat back and acted as support. Those major victories that you claim we had were nothing but flukes. It seems I will always be on the sidelines, supporting everyone or cheering the real heroes on. **I'm not fit to call myself a Digimon Tamer!**" I fell to my knees and started crying.

* * *

Gary

So that was it. My suspicions were true, right down to the letter. Anya wasn't as great as Greg was making her out to be, and here we were seeing proof. Just at that moment, a small Digimon came into view and looked at us, as if he was scanning us for information. "Oh no, they found us!" Lalamon gasped. Then we heard a rocky laugh. "You can't run and you can't hide! All that you can do is lose!" the Gotsumon taunted us. Anya covered her ears in pain. "Anya. Anya! Come on, we've got to fight him back. Are you really going to give into him? Are you going to throw us to the enemy just because you're wussing out?" "I'll make sure that doesn't happen!" Lalamon bravely said as she flew out. I looked from the side. "All traitors to Digimon will be destroyed, as you're about to find out! Mammothmon, these traitors are yours to deal with! Now make them regret that they ever came here!" A loud noise and a large amount of fog came from behind Lalamon. As she turned around, she moaned in fear. By now, Anya was a complete wreck. "What would Greg do now?" I thought to myself. Gaomon had a better idea. "Rolling Upper!" He rolled himself up into a circle, hoping to make a strike. Sadly, it was an open frame. Gaomon got the punch in, but then the giant mammoth batted him away. Lalamon floated down. "Gaomon, leave this to me! You just stay here and protect the others," she insisted. "You can't take him on by yourself," Gaomon protested. "I'll be fine. This is something I have to do." So, Gaomon left. Tentomon offered to go in, but I told him to back down. If Lalamon wanted to do it herself, who were we to stop her? Lalamon bravely fired a Seed Blast, but that didn't do any good.

* * *

Greg

After an hour of intense battle, we had to power down our Digimon. Keenan threw his boomerang again, and Marcus did a high back flip to avoid it. Agumon, Veemon, and Falcomon fought each other in a two-against-one fight. "Wait just a minute! Keenan, why are we doing this?" I asked him. "How you know my name?" "Falcomon said it a number of times, remember?" "Oh, that right. But that no matter! Me hate all humons!" He threw it again. "Look, kid! What's your malfunction? I mean, you're a human just like I am!" Marcus clearly pointed out. "No! Me a Digimon!" Keenan protested. "Oh yeah? What do you Digivolve into?" I asked him. He ignored it and went on. "It because of humons like you that me have no mother no more!" "You _what!?" _"Me hate humons! And now me show you just how much!" He jumped up, but Marcus grabbed his boomerang and hurled him a long way. "Keenan!" Falcomon cried as he rushed toward his friend. The two slid into the snow. "Look, I'm sorry for your loss, but I had nothing to do with it," Marcus stated, attempting to have some shred of empathy for the situation. At this point, I was highly tempted to launch into a speech about how not all humans are bad and how he shouldn't pin the blame on everyone just because of what one person did. I figured the kid wouldn't listen, though, so I decided against it. Falcomon picked up Keenan by the shoulders and started flying away, with the pipsqueak fighting it the whole time. "I feel sorry for the kid, but he can't just keep attacking us," Marcus went on. "If we could only convince him to join our side, he could be a great asset to the team," I said. "Yeah, but how are we gonna convince him?" Veemon asked. "Is that all you can think about? The team? What about the kid? I wish there was something we could do," Agumon cut in. "Well, we don't have any time to worry about that now. We've got to find the others and make sure they're OK," I decided. So, I fully charged up my DigiSoul, and Marcus and Agumon got on board.

* * *

Gary

Lalamon had fired enough seeds to create more smoke or fog. From inside our hiding spot, Gaomon held Thomas back and supported him. "Just let me handle this, sir," he said. Then he turned to Anya. "Anya, you've got to help Lalamon." Anya wasn't having any of it. Her confidence was still shot. "What is the point? I can't do anything to help her. I'm too pathetic." "You are as good as you allow yourself to be! And are you really gonna let Lalamon fight alone?" "Gaomon, you would not be such an idiot! I'm not strong at all like Marcus." "I don't mean physically fight the Digimon, I mean lend Lalamon your support. Even going to Champion level is better than staying where you are." I looked outside. Mammothmon froze Lalamon's Lala Spiral. "You just have to remember what you're fighting for, Anya," Gaomon coached. "Remember what I'm fighting for?" she repeated. At that moment, the budded plant tried one last ditch effort. "Sing a Song..." Then she started "singing" this one song. I couldn't think of what it was, but it did something to Anya.

* * *

Anya

That song. I remembered it. It was the same composition I played long ago after the concert was over. After everyone had left, I finally gathered my courage and walked to the piano. After sitting down, I started playing this one beautiful piece I had memorized. I knew it then, but I just didn't have the nerve. I also remembered teaching it to Lalamon for her "Sing A Song" attack. When I played it for her on the piano, she quickly started singing along. It was mostly "la"s, but it was very nice. In fact, when she used it the first time, I fell asleep right at the keyboard. Her voice came to my mind. "This was one of the first lullabies you taught me, Anya. If it weren't for you, I couldn't have used this song to take Mammothmon down. I wish you could believe in yourself again, Anya." When I looked at what had happened, Lalamon had subdued Mammothmon and put him to sleep. It had drained her, and she was panting. "Lalamon!" I called out to my partner. "Anya!" We met each other. "I'm so sorry. I should've never left you alone to fend for yourself. We're a team, and that means I always have to be there for you, just like I know you'll always be there for me," I apologized through tears. "Yes, but I'm not the only one who cares for you." And soon, Greg came down on Veemon's new Ultimate form with Marcus and Agumon. "Hey! Anya! You need some help?" Greg called down. I turned, and Thomas and Gaomon each gave me the thumbs up, along with Gary and Tentomon. It was a touching moment.

"Aww, how sweet! I almost hate to take you down after that beautiful moment, but I will!" It was Gotsumon again! He threw a rock that hit Mammothmon on the head, waking him up. "Mammothmon! Quit lying around and destroy these humans already!" The giant mammoth did as he was told and roared. This time, I wasn't worried. I knew everyone had my back, and I had theirs. "Let's show them what a team of true friends can do, Lalamon," I suggested, unclipping my iC. "Right! Let's do it!" she agreed. With that, I felt my heart blossom as my entire body became covered in DigiSoul.

I borrowed from my Biomerge sequence as I brought both hands out in front of me, with my iC-equipped right hand below my extended left. "DigiSoul..." But instead of bringing my right hand towards my heart, I swung my left hand fully up to the sky. _"Full... CHARGE!" _Then_,_ I brought it down on the scanner and thrust my Digivice forward so Lalamon could receive the energy.

"Lalamon Warp Digivolve to..." And once again, Lalamon Digivolved to Sunflowmon, but then went one step further as she became the female personification of a lily that I knew so well. "Lilamon!"

Marcus and Agumon were absolutely stunned. Agumon even got a nosebleed from it. I looked around, and Gary gave off the same reaction. "They did it! Anya and Lalamon reached Ultimate level," Thomas gasped. He looked it up on his Digimon Analyzer. "That's Lilamon, Ultimate level. She looks cute, but she sure packs a punch, with powerful attacks like Lila Shower, a strike that bewitches enemies." I held up my Digivice. "Let's finish this!" I called. "Let's take him down, Anya!" Lilamon answered. I stood there, holding my Digivice up. Why? I do not know. "As long as we work together, this guy doesn't stand a chance!" "So bring it on, you pathetic pachyderm!"

* * *

Greg

[BGM: "Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves" by Dorothy Elias-Fahn & Kate Higgins]

I stared at the scene in amazement. We had not gone through this much training for Anya to just stand there holding her iC up in the air while allowing her Digimon to make idle insults. "Anya! What are you doing just holding your Digivice in the air?" I asked her. "I don't know, but it feels good," she admitted.

* * *

Anya

The giant mammoth roared again as he advanced. This time, I stood my ground. I was not afraid. If I was not going to fight it, the least I could do is stand there and put my faith in Lilamon by watching. My partner charged towards him and waved her arms. "Now! Beauty Slap!" She sent out a strong whirlwind that slapped Mammothmon around. After three of those, the beast flew into the canyon, breaking up some of the rocks. Those landed on him, but he got up. "She took him down like it was nothing!" Gaomon gasped. "Way to go, Lilamon!" Greg cheered. AeroVeedramon roared in a cheer. "Finish him!" I ordered. "Marvel Shot!" Lilamon dischargeed iridescent energy spheres from the flowers on both of her arms. Those blasts first outraged the Digimon, but then he realized what happened and reverted back into a DigiEgg. Gotsumon flew away in an angry rage, but it didn't matter. "Awesome! Now all that's left is Gary, and then we can all Digivolve to the next level," Greg announced with excitement. Everyone was so happy to see my development, and so was I.

Later on, everyone powered down and we continued walking until we came to a peak ahead. "There it is," Thomas said. "The Infinite Ice Ridge." "Maybe I'll Full Charge during our battle," Gary hoped. Just then, we heard a snicker. "You guys sound a bit worried," a mature voice noted. We turned around, and there was a man sitting in a chair fishing. We carefully made our way to the ice in order to identify him. Marcus came up with a positive identification. "It's the old guy that gave me my Digivice!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

For those of you playing the home version of our fanfic trying to figure out Greg's DigiSoul Full Charge pose: Think of the pose Psy does with his fists for "Gangnam Style", except more dramatic and straighter. One hand is holding the Digivice while the other hand is either fully spread out or in a fist. (This is fully based on the preference of the person attempting to be Greg.)

The idea of the road signs came from a popular outdoor advertising campaign used by Burma-Shave. This brand was famous for its advertising gimmick of posting humorous rhyming poems on small sequential highway roadside signs. Ask your grandparents about Burma-Shave, the first shaving cream without a brush.

The song in the psuedo music video, "Avalanche", actually comes from the Alan Parsons Project offshoot band Keats, composed of Colin Blunstone, David Paton, Ian Bairnson, Stuart Elliott, and Peter Bardens. They only had one album in 1984, which is pretty sad considering that Mr. Parsons himself produced and engineered it.


	24. Closing Sequence 1: Never Surrender

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

[I thought I'd just post this now so I wouldn't have to later.]

Closing Theme:

"Never Surrender"

Written by Corey Hart

Arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Yousuke Itou  
English Version Performed by Jason Joseph

* * *

_The sequence begins at Central Park Square, where a makeshift stage is set up. __Kamemon_ _stands there with a microphone as a spotlight shines on him, and he looks serious. In the background, we see various scenes of the main characters during their down time. _

_Greg and Veemon walk down the streets of Shinjuku, deciding to turn inside a music store._

_**Just a little more time**_

_**Is all we're asking for**_

_Marcus stares out at the ocean from the Metropolitan Government Building. Agumon is at La Casa Damon scarfing down fried eggs._

_**'Cause just a little more time  
Could open closing doors**_

_Meanwhile, Thomas is practicing a few sparring drills with Gaomon, quite possibly the best boxing instructor on two worlds._

_**Just a little uncertainty  
Can bring you down  
**_

_Each of the two PawnChessmons strums a chord on his guitar before each of the next two lines._

_**And nobody wants to know you now  
And nobody wants to show you how  
**_

_The lights turn on to reveal some of the Digimon defeated throughout the first 26 episodes (in Rookie or at least much smaller form) joining in the band. Anya and Lalamon are doing paperwork at DATS and just enjoying time together. Gary and Tentomon are hanging out at the arcade with Miki, Megumi, and Henry. _

_**So if you're lost and on your own  
You can never surrender  
And if your path won't lead you home  
You can never surrender  
**_

_The background scene shifts to nightfall, where we find Marcus sitting on a park bench near the road on a cold, rainy night. He's with Agumon, contemplating the weight on his shoulders that comes so often from being the goggle boy. Just then, the DATS police cruiser pulls up and over. Greg gets out with an umbrella and opens it. He approaches Marcus and offers his fist to him in a gesture of friendship. Marcus looks up, sees it, and bumps fists. _

_**And when the night is cold and dark  
You can see, you can see light  
Cause no one can take away your right  
To fight and to never surrender  
To never surrender  
**_

_In the forefront, Kamemon is enthusiastically going into his role. As the music fades, Kamemon and the other Digimon in the band bow. _

_**Oh, time is all we're asking for  
To never surrender  
Oh, oh, you can never surrender**__  
_

* * *

Actual Credits

Original Producers:

Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Japan

Original Concept & Character Design:

Akiyoshi Hongo

Series Director:

Naoyuki Itou

Story by:

Ryota Yamaguchi

Production Manager:

Shousuke Okada

Character Design:

Sayo Aoi

Background Director:

Yoshihito Watanabe

Chief Art Director:

Yoshito Watanabe

English Production by:

Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

In Association With:

Studiopolis, Inc.

Jetix Animation Concepts

Buena Vista Studios

With the Vocal Talents of:

Douglas J. Erholtz

Derek Stephen Prince

Quinton Flynn

Brian Beacock

Yuri Lowenthal

Jeff Nimoy

Crispin Freeman

Kate Higgins

Dorothy Elias-Fahn

Skip Stellrecht

Stephanie Sheh

Jamieson K. Price

Sam Brent Riegel

Kirk Thornton

Steven Jay Blum

Brianne Siddall

Richard Epcar

Lex Lang

Michael Lindsey

Wendee Lee

Michael Reisz

Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

Melissa Fahn

Rob Paulsen

Tress MacNeille

Dave Mallow

Richard Cansino

Michael Sorich

Neil Kaplan

Paul St. Peter

R. Martin Klein

Lara Jill Miller

Michael McConnohie

Robert Axelrod

Mona Marshall

Melodee Spevack

Dave Wittenberg

Bridget Hoffman

Philece Sampler

Doug Stone

Terrance Stone

Alan Parsons

Voice Director:

Jeff Nimoy

ADR Recordists:

Michael Clark

David W. Barr

Music:

Keiichi Oku

Alan Parsons

Re-Recording Mixers:

Michael Clark

Ernie Sheesley

Video Editors:

Terry T. Marlin

Lindsey Myers

Additional Video Compositing:

Harlin Harris

David Butterworth

Production Coordinators:

Sean Kelly

Jessica Renslow

Post Production Supervisor:

Denny Densmore

Executive Producers:

Jamie Simone

Koji Kaneda

Hiroaki Shibata

Producer:

Rita Majkut

Distributed by:

Disney-ABC Domestic Television

Japanese Film Copyright:

© 2006 Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

All Rights Reserved

US Film Copyright:

©2010 Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

All Rights Reserved

© Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation

©2002 ABC Family Properties, Inc. and BVS International, N.V.

Underlying Property ® Toei Animation Co, Ltd.

All Rights Reserved


	25. Chapter 19: Fighting on Ice

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 19: Fighting on Ice

Greg

We found this old man we'd seen before all bundled up and fishing in the frozen lake. "It's the old guy that gave me my Digivice!" Marcus shouted as he ran up to him. "Wait wait wait, you mean he gave you your Digivice?" I asked. "Yeah." We approached the old man as he pulled up his line and retracted his fishing pole. "Haven't had a nibble all day. Must be the bait, I should've used leeches," he said. "Man, you sure are sneaky for an old dude, aren'tcha?" Marcus laughed. "Maybe he's a Digimon like Keenan," Agumon joked. Gaomon turned to him with a stone face. "Do me a favor. Just be quiet." "Are you absolutely positive we can trust this guy?" Anya asked Marcus, who nodded. "Yeah, this is the old guy who gave me my Digivice." "Probably stole it," I said. "Hmmm? What's that, young man?" the old man asked, putting his hand to his ear. "I said you must've stolen it," I repeated, just a bit louder. He just laughed. "That's quite the accusation, young man. What proof do you have?" "Um... none," I admitted. He let out another hearty laugh as he packed up his chair. "Just as I thought. Well, come on." He turned around and started to walk away. "Hold up, where do you think you're going?" Gary asked him. "Why, I thought you wanted to find Merukimon," he said. "Wait, you mean you know where he is?" "I did tell you to follow me, didn't I?" "What is this, 20 Questions?" I asked. "You started it. Come on." He started walking away again.

"So now what?" Anya asked us. "I'm not entirely sure we should trust this guy," Tom began. "Why not? I do," Marcus said. "That's why," the blonde shot back. "Since when did you start caring about my opinion? We need to find Merukimon, and that guy knows where he is. So, yeah, I trust him. And I'm following him." "I agree with ya. We aren't getting anywhere just standing around here," Agumon agreed. They both had their fists clenched in a determined look. "He's got a point you know. Back when Anya and I were in the Digital World, we followed strange Digimon around all the time. Besides, the old man seemed friendly enough. Come on!" I said, leading the way.

We caught up with him and I introduced everyone. "Um, sir, I'm sorry I made that accusation without proof. I guess you're innocent until proven guilty. That really doesn't matter. My name's Greg, Greg Logan. This is my partner and closest friend Veemon. The blonde male's name is Thomas H. Norstein, and his partner's Gaomon. The guy in red's my brother Gary, with his buddy Tentomon. The other blonde is Anya... I can't pronounce her last name, but it starts with an R. Her Digimon's name is Lalamon. Finally, the guy you gave that Digivice to is Marcus Damon, with his partner Agumon." "Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." We arrived at a cave entrance. "Well, this is the place," the old man said. But suddenly, he whipped out his fishing pole, and cast out a line hitting a small Digimon that was behind us. He threw it back, sending it flying into the sky. "Now that's what I call casting a Digimon away," Marcus joked. "Save the bad jokes, I wanted to catch a fish," the old man shot back as he brought his line back in. Tom looked it up on his pocket PC. "That was Kuramon. _Great. _I just hope he wasn't spying on us the whole time." "Hard to know. Anyway, it's too late to worry about it now." He led us into an ice cave.

[BGM: "Walking on Ice" by Keats]

"Careful where you step. The ground is slippery." That was no joke. It took all the traction we had in our shoes just to keep ourselves from slipping. Unfortunately, that didn't help Marcus any. He started looking around the area, but then bumped into the old man when he stopped. "Hey!" he shouted. The old man shushed him up. "We are not alone," he said solemnly. So, we cautiously looked around for anything suspicious, and sure enough, we discovered a large group of claw-like Digimon. I looked it up on my Digimon Analyzer. "'Tsumemon, In-Training level. The tips of its feelers are claw-shaped. It corrodes data at a tremendous speed, and causes malfunctions in the Network.'" "Run!" Tom called. So, we did. In the meantime, our Digimon directed their attacks upward. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired a fireball that took out a number of them. Tentomon launched himself up and charged up his antennae. "Super Shocker!" That took a number of them out. "Seed Blaster!" Lalamon spit out more seeds, knocking those claws out cold. Gaomon and Veemon both jumped up and swung their fists. "Double Backhand!" "Vee Punch!" That took out a number of them. Marcus and I even got a piece of the action when they started flying too close to us. We punched them out as we were running.

Finally, we made it out of the dark cave into another one with a long, icy path. The path wandered along until it reached a foreboding ice castle. "Look, guys! Merukimon's hideout, the Infinite Ice Ridge!" Marcus exclaimed. "It's so pretty," Lalamon said in awe. "Pretty dangerous," I countered. "Why can't you ever just stare at something and admire its beauty?" the little bud asked indignantly. "I can, but we're not here to admire the frozen architecture. We've got to press on." "Besides, we could be attacked from any angle at any time," Tom added. "Well I say bring it on already!" Agumon bravely said. Somebody must've heard that because something came flying our way. It was the boomerang again, so we dived for cover and looked up. Sure enough, there was our very own Keenan of the Digital Jungle with his trusted companion Falcomon. I looked him up on my Digimon Analyzer, but I couldn't find anything. I even did a manual search, but nothing showed up. "I beat you! Bad! All humons I will destroy!" Keenan shouted in his fury. He wasn't the only one who had fury. "I've had it! I'm taking this kid down!"

[BGM: "Fight To Win (Custom Instrumental Version)" by Keats]

Marcus quickly made a running start from the floor and yelled at the top of his lungs as Keenan dropped down. This was the ultimate acid test. If Marcus landed a punch on Keenan and his DigiSoul ignited, then Keenan must be a Digimon. Otherwise, it wouldn't make our resident brawler look good. The two finally met, and Marcus landed a punch- on the boomerang. The two took their distance. "I Digimon Warrior! I fight all Merukimon enemies!" Holy smokes, there was some hope for this kid after all. He used the word "I" correctly in a sentence. "_Outta my way, kid!_" Marcus shouted as he went back for more. "Keenan? I knew it was you," the old man said. Just then, Falcomon began to swoop in. Agumon fired a few Pepper Breaths, but they hit the ice wall instead. Soon, Lalamon deflected all the Ninja Blades with her Seed Blasts until it created a huge dust cloud. "Gao Rush!" Gaomon called as he jumped and punched at the same time. None of his attacks hit, though, but one of Falcomon's did as the boxing dog hit the floor. "Gaomon!" Tom called. He and Anya got out of the way as Keenan attempted to attack them with his boomerang. Unbeknownst to me, Gary must've taken some martial arts training on the side because he sparred with our little barbarian. Marcus tackled into the little brat and the two went into battle. "Keenan, stop! You're not a Digimon!" the old man called to him. "Lotsa luck," I told him. Just then, I heard some buzzing and I quickly took out my binoculars. There was Gotsumon on his dragonfly. "Gotsumon!" Keenan called, thinking he might help. Well, the help Gotsumon gave didn't help anyone at all. "Rock Fist!" The rock-type Digimon threw rocks up at the icicles, causing several of them to fall. We had to duck to avoid them. "Ha ha ha! I'm gonna crush everyone here!" he shouted. "Everyone? That means you smash me!" Keenan realized. Another Rock Fist caused a column to fall, creating a rift in the hole. Both Keenan and Marcus fell in. "Boss!" "Keenan!" Soon, they went down too. I ducked for cover with the others, making sure Veemon and Anya were safe. All I could see was rock and ice.

* * *

Falcomon

Great. Just great. It seemed I had fallen in quite literally with one of my greatest enemies of the time. "Gotsumon takes far too many chances," I groaned, grabbing my wing. Agumon groaned as well, holding his head. Then, he came to. "Boss?" He crawled to look over the cliff. "**Boss!" **I looked down, and there were Keenan and this "Boss" cad hanging for their lives. I was outraged. This "Boss" had his bloody grasp on my partner Keenan!

* * *

Greg

Moments later, Veemon picked up and moved the rock away. "Greg! You OK, man?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm fine," I said as I got up and started moving rocks. Soon, everyone was up and OK. "Don't move!" I turned around, and there was Gotsumon with his arm around the old man's neck. "Everyone stay where you are. Got it?" he demanded. Everyone gasped, while Anya, Tom, and Gary thrust forward their Digivices. "Drop 'em! Drop them down nice and slow." He made his hold on the old man tighter, and soon we had no choice but to drop our Digivices. I put mine down nice and easy, so I wouldn't break it. I even put my empty hands up for good measure. "Psst... Veemon. Put your hands up, we're being held hostage," I loudly whispered. So, he did. "OK. Do what I say and nobody gets hurt," the rock went on. The old man didn't look so concerned. "Hmm... you know you're really not worth all this trouble," he said. "What'd you say?" Gotsumon asked with a glare in his voice. "He said you're really not worth all this trouble," I repeated so he could hear me. The rock just shot me a deadly glance. "You keep quiet! I heard what he said!" "Merukimon! You're watching, aren't you?" the old man called. We turned around as he went on. "I have something to say. You should really hear me out." "Stop! Speak to me! Not Merukimon!" Gotsumon ordered. Just then, another voice came into the picture. "Wait!" "Huh?" "Bring him to me!" Gotsumon was absolutely speechless as that stone jaw of his dropped. "Uh, uh, of course sir. Right away." We looked at each other. That was Merukimon. "Psst... Greg." I turned toward Veemon. "What?" "Can I put my hands down now?" he asked. "Yeah, I think so. We're going to meet Merukimon." Gotsumon insisted we leave our Digivices where they were, so we did. Of course, that meant it was going to be up to Marcus to save us. I absolutely hated that.

* * *

Marcus

"Let go!" That annoying brat shouted. "Shut up!" I shot back. "No, no humon save me! _I save me!" _"You better get used to disappointment," I said, struggling to get back up to even ground. I used all the strength I had just to get the little kid up there. I read somewhere in a sports magazine that somebody can get high by engaging in stressful or risky behavior on purpose. That causes a release of epinephrine by the adrenal gland. Believe me, I wasn't feeling high that day. In fact, when I got to safety, I was pretty tired. "You OK, boss?" Agumon asked me, kinda worried. "Yeah, sure, piece of cake, " I said in one breath. After all, to me, it was just another day at the office. "Why Gotsumon do that? Why me, you save?" Keenan asked me. Rrrgh. "Do I have to spell it out for ya? We're not done fightin' yet," I strained, calmly but clearly letting him know how much patience I was losing. "I've gotta win first. Got it?"

We made our way up to the top and I looked around. The first thing I spotted were four Digivices lying on the ground. One in pink, one in blue, one in green, and one in red. "Thomas and Anya! Greg and Gary!" "We need to find everyone fast," Agumon suggested. I agreed, then turned to the little punk. "Keenan! We'll settle _this _later," I told him. Then I turned back towards our mission. "Agumon, let's go!" "Right!" I picked up the Digivices and put them in my pockets, then started running.

* * *

Greg

The next thing you know, we were in Merukimon's court. Every second was intense. We had no way of fighting back, and I didn't know whether we were going to get killed or not. No matter what happened, I had to keep hope alive. Unfortunately for me, I had to put it all in Marcus' hands.

* * *

Gary

There were so many unknown variables in this equation, I didn't know what to do. I factored in Marcus having to come to our rescue. I followed that up by this old man who supposedly knew Merukimon. On top of that, I worried about when I was going to be able to fully charge my DigiSoul. Who knew what was going to happen?

* * *

Greg

"It has been a very long time," Merukimon said. "And you haven't forgotten it. I'm really touched," the old man answered. We gasped. "So, do you know this guy?" I asked him. "In a word, yes." "Sir, is this true?" Gaomon asked, turning to Tom. "Could be. I have a feeling about seven years ago, he was part of the original Digital World Exploration Squad," he said. "Exploration Squad?" Anya repeated. "_Original_? Ha! I thought that was _us_," I quipped. "The first _official _and _intentional _Exploration Squad," Tom emphasized. Merukimon turned to Gotsumon. "What happened to Keenan?" he asked. The rock gasped. "Ya see, it's uh... uh..." "What Gotsumon here is trying to say, sir, is that he was completely impartial. He tried stoning everyone," I explained. "Hmmm?" "You've been raising a human child," the gentleman went on. Merukimon turned his attention back to him. I shook my head. We nearly had Gotsumon on the ropes. "Keenan is like the son I never had. His presence here helps me appreciate the human world better," Merukimon said. "If you feel that way, then why did you continue to attack them?" "SILENCE! Have you conveniently forgotten that it was the humans who struck first?" This was getting heated, to say the least. "_We did not! _It's true that humans entered the Digital World before you entered ours, but we were never aggressive towards you. Besides, conquering the Digital World was never the intention of our exploration here, and you of all people should know that!" "How dare you spout such lies to me!" "Yeah, especially since Merukimon isn't a person. He's a Digimon," I chimed in. "Mmm mmm, mmm mmm." I looked to Veemon, and he violently shook his head. That probably meant he wanted me to shut up. "Rrrr, I was lead to believe we had broken a treaty that would ensure stability between our two worlds. Someone told me there would be no further strikes from your world," the Mega level continued. "What is he talking about?" Anya asked the old man. There was no answer. "It was _you_ humans who went back on the deal!" Merukimon called in an accusational tone. "Not us! I was in the Digital World eight years ago and I didn't know anything about this treaty. Last time I was here, this place was getting ripped to shreds by the D-Reaper. It took all the power my friends and I had to subdue the jive turkey Zhuqiaomon. Well, it was mostly Henry, Takato, and their Digimon who did it, but Anya and I helped. You two must belong to the same political party!" I shouted. Then, I heard a loud slap. It was Veemon facepalming. "Oh Greg... why don't ya ever keep your big mouth shut?!" he grumbled. Merukimon looked intrigued. "Hmm... you, in the green with the large oral orifice. Speak on about Zhuqiaomon," he ordered. I cleared my throat and began.

"Well, Merukimon sir, Zhuqiaomon felt about the same way you did about humans and Digimon."

* * *

(flashbacks to DTI Chapters 13 and 14)

"_Such a large demand from such a small creature. Why should I give him up, so you can take him back to the other world? Never! The Catalyst belongs here!" The Catalyst? Henry stood his ground. "You're not gonna scare me off!"_

_That big turkey wasn't impressed at all. "You Digimon depend on these human maggots for strength! But we don't need filthy weaklings in the coming battle! Blazing Helix!"_

_I called up to the giant robot. "HEY HENRY! MegaGargomon is an extension of yourself! Don't fight it, be one with it!" "Uh... thanks, Greg," MegaGargomon answered. The giant turkey wasn't happy. "Digimon and humans Digivolve together? This is an abomination! You have tainted the very core of the Digital World, and you will pay... DESOLATION BLAST!" He lifted his wings and caused the building to cave in. Taomon quickly generated a shield around the rest of us. MegaGargomon fired up the jetpack on his back and went into action. "Is that all you got? And you call us pathetic!" he taunted. His voice was a mix of Terriermon's and Henry's voices. "You dare taunt me?!" Zhuqiaomon demanded to know. The robot flew up to the chicken. "You bet! And I'll do it again too!" He fired a pulverizing shockwave from his fist. "Power Pummel!" That hit the chicken right to the core! _

_We all nodded. Just then, a column of fire came up from the gaping hole. We heard an evil laugh, and then a fireball shot up and reformed itself. "Surprised? You dare believe you could defeat me? I am a Sovereign! There will be nothing left of you but ashes when I'm done! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" _

_Guilmon and Terriermon looked to each other, nodded, and jumped out of the shield! "No! Come back!" Henry pleaded. But they couldn't. They kept falling and using their attacks, but it was no use. The grouse spoke again. "You are nothing more than irritating insects, your powers are just as insignificant. Surrender or be destroyed." Then he knocked them into the ocean! "Guilmon!" "Terriermon!" _

_They finally hit the ocean and Zhuqiaomon flew up next to the shield. "Do you see how foolish it is to defy me?" "Defy you? You didn't tell us to do anything!" Ed tried to reason._

_Gallantmon blocked the fire with his shield. Then, he threw the shield, throwing the fire away. "This Digivolution is powerful, but not powerful enough! You too shall be defeated!" the turkey pronounced after he deflected a Lightning Joust. "Not until you see that humans and Digimon are more powerful when they work together!" Gallantmon shouted in Takato's voice. He flew up and fought with Zhuqiaomon's talon to start with. […] "We want to protect this world as much as you do," Gallantmon claimed in Guilmon's voice. "Spare me your lies, I know you only want to help the humans take over the Digital World. Well you shall not succeed as long as I live," Zhuqiaomon retorted as he flew back. He created winds that sent Gallantmon back, but our knight withstood it. Gallantmon flew with his sword ready to Zhuqiaomon as the Sovereign flew to Gallantmon. "I cannot allow you to take over my world!" But then a chain separated the two. "That's enough!" the dragon Sovereign proclaimed. [...] "This fighting is pointless, the true enemy is what we should be focusing our energies on, not each other. Zhuqiaomon, give the humans a chance, they really do wish to help," Azulongmon said._

* * *

Greg

"Hmm... ah, so I see." Merukimon was beginning to understand. But just when I thought we had him, we lost him. "That still doesn't excuse what your fellow humans did after they signed that treaty! I'll never forget the ruthless way you humans destroyed Digimon! Your actions were _brutal_! The attacks wiped out entire banks of Digimon data memory, causing so many innocent Digimon to become permanently deleted!" I gasped at that. "And it all started with a human trick!" Even the old man didn't know what to say. "That... can't be! It's not true! We wanted peace! We were trying to figure out a way for humans and Digimon to live together!" he defended himself. "You spout the same old lies! Once again, you humans have brought down the barrier that exists between our two worlds, and you have done this to create chaos and destroy Digimon forever!" "_No! Never! _We would _never _do that!" the old man insisted. "ENOUGH!" Merukimon clenched his fist. "These lies end now! You humans will be punished for the crimes you have committed. I will see to it that your tyranny will end- NOW!" And with that, he unleashed his fury. We tried to duck out of the way to avoid it, but the floor and walls cracked and we took the hit. It felt like a 150-pound wall hit me in my most vital spots, and I fell down with the others. I struggled to look up, and perhaps I shouldn't have. He was about to do it again. "This ends now!" He raised his fist in preparation, and we stared at it in terror. Veemon and I held onto each other. "Well, I guess this is goodbye forever," he whimpered. "It was nice knowing you, too," I agreed in terror. Just then... "Not so fast!" a voice courageously shouted. I looked up again, and it was Marcus jumping off a high spot. He made his fall, but clenched his fist and landed a punch on Merukimon's snout! Then, he landed on his feet with Agumon. Marcus had come through at last! We all let out a sigh of relief and cheered. "The gang's all here, Merukimon!" "Your DigiSoul Charge is familiar to me," Merukimon said. He recovered from the punch well. "Well I'm glad you've heard of me. I'm the famous Marcus Damon!" "_Damon? _Is it possible you're Spencer Damon's son?" Merukimon asked. Marcus gasped. "Huh? How do you know about my father?" he asked in shock. Just then, Gary cut in. "Look, Merukimon, it's good that you're having this reunion and all, and I'll let you finish, but first we've got to answer that attack you unleashed on us." I stood there, beaming. My little brother had just pulled a Kanye West on Merukimon. The Mega-level unleashed an attack on Marcus to make up for it, but our long-haired friend flipped back and avoided it. Then he took out something from his pockets. It was our Digivices. He threw them to us. "Thomas! Yoshi! Greg! Gary! Heads up!" I raised up my left hand and caught mine.

* * *

Gary

If ever there was a time to unleash my DigiSoul Full Charge, this was it. I'd just taken a major hit, and I was loaded with righteous indignation. Greg turned to me. "Gary! Do you think you can fully charge your DigiSoul?" he asked. "I figure now is just a good a time as any. I'm ready!" I declared, clenching my fist. He smiled. "Good. I don't know what lesson you're supposed to learn from all this, but maybe you don't need one." He turned toward the enemy, and I turned toward Tentomon. "Tentomon, you ready for this?" I asked him. "I was born ready!" he answered. "Good. Then let's do this!" I felt a metaphorical electric spark in my heart, like someone had turned on an electrical current. An aura of red DigiSoul came over me.

I brought both hands up together holding the Digivice, then separated them by bringing them down, kind of like a paso doble. "DigiSoul!" Then, I swung my right hand up to the sky, fully extending it, then slamming it back down on the sensor on top. "_Full, CHARGE!" _After that, I quickly raised my Digivice to the sky. The power swept down to Tentomon, who took it.

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to..." He started off as Kabuterimon, but then went further as his skull helmet grew and turned red. His body changed color from blue to red and gained armor as his wings retracted into a giant jeweled shell. "MegaKabuterimon!"

I stood there in awe as I looked him up on my Digimon Analyzer. "Prodigious. 'MegaKabuterimon, Ultimate level. It is almost 1.5-times the size of Kabuterimon, and is quite large among Insect Digimon. With the exception of its survival instincts, its behavior has been observed to consist of protecting the weak, and there are even times when its behavior has appeared knight-like.'"

* * *

Greg

I guess my brother was a lot more like Izzy than I thought he was. Marcus, Tom, Anya, and I went next in a 4-way split screen. "DigiSoul... _Full, CHARGE!" _

"Lalamon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Gaomon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Lilamon!"

"AeroVeedramon!"

"RizeGreymon!"

"MachGaogamon!"

We stood with the five Ultimate Digimon against Merukimon. This was the perfect time for a roll call. "Marcus! You want to do a roll call?" I asked him. "Whaddya mean a roll call?" he asked back. I facepalmed. "Marcus... you don't watch much Super Sentai, do you?" "Greg, this is kind of short notice. Perhaps something simple would work," Tom suggested.

[BGM: "Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Instrumental Short Size)" by Ayumi Miyazaki]

I agreed, then boldly pointed to Merukimon. "Merukimon! Your attacks were uncalled for, and now we have no choice but to defend ourselves!" I dramatically brought my free hand up to the sky. "We are..." "Mad as hell and not gonna take it anymore!" Marcus cut in. "_Marcus!_" "What?" I shook my head. "Let's try this again, shall we? We are..." "The Digimon Data Squad!" Anya, Tom, and Gary shouted with me. "Hmmm... it needs work, but I appreciate your spirit," the old man commented.

Just then, Keenan and Falcomon ran in. "Merukimon!" On the other foot, Gotsumon saw them. "Keenan!" That caught the kid's attention. "Gotsumon!" "_Keenan! _Stay out of this!" Merukimon ordered as he stood up.

Lilamon began the attack. "Let's get him! Lila... Shower!" She unleashed pink beams from her fingers, but that didn't work. Our foe batted them away. MachGaogamon charged up his jet pack. "Winning Knuckle!" The only thing our champion dog could punch was Merukimon's palm. "Our turn up to bat, AeroVeedramon! Let him have it!" I directed, pointing the way. "All right. Dragon Impulse!" AeroVeedramon launched a shock wave that had the appearance of a dragon. This wasn't enough for the Mega-level. "That tickled," Merukimon deadpanned as he launched an attack at him. "Wild Scratcher!" MegaKabuterimon jumped in and tried to scratch Merukimon with all four arms. Again, no good. "Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon shouted as he fired. That created smoke, but no fire. Our giant enemy jumped up and readied his fist. "Thousand Fist!" He poured on a hyper barrage on the Digimon. "Ahhh!" All five hit the wall as Merukimon jumped back. "Nice shot!" Keenan called. "It's just as I suspected. They're far weaker than I thought," Gotsumon commented. "But of course, they're Ultimates and Merukimon's a Mega," Falcomon pointed out.

We looked to our Digimon. "We used all of our power, and it didn't even leave a scratch!" RizeGreymon said. Then, a miracle happened. Marcus came up with a good strategy. "We need to combine our attacks against him!" "Huh?" My jaw dropped. "That... is brilliant," I finally said. "Thanks." "We're never taking the easy way out again. We're staying and fighting! Never surrender!" Marcus shouted. RizeGreymon nodded as the Digimon got up. "Fightin' time!" the cyborg dinosaur shouted. "Yeah!" Lilamon went first. "Lila Shower!" "Howling Cannon!" "Twister Saber!" AeroVeedramon charged up the blades on his arms with energy and then released it in cutting waves. "Electro Shocker!" MegaKabuterimon fired an electrical ball from his hands. "Rising Destroyer!" RizeGreymon fired a barrage of beams from the six guns on his wings and the two on his chest. All those attacks combined in one blast to form a giant pink and blue arrow that hit directly into Merukimon's palm. He tried to block it, but we overpowered him as the three bystanders hit the floor. It seemed he was still standing, but a large part of the wall had been taken out, revealing the Digital Gate.

"The Digital Gate has been opened," Gotsumon realized. We gasped at what we had wrought. Finally, the dust cleared. "You actually weakened me," Merukimon said in surprise. He brought his hands forward and started to charge them while growling. "Watch out!" the old man shouted. I didn't take any chances as I dived out of dodge. He fired his blast, creating a giant white ball of power and smoke. I felt the dust settle in my lungs as I coughed. When the dust settled, our Digimon were back at their Rookie forms, barely alive. We rushed to them. "Veemon! Speak to me! Are you OK?" I urgently asked him. "Heh heh... yeah," he weakly answered. Soon, Merukimon was towering just over us. "And now, I will completely obliterate you!" We stared in horror for the second time that day (or was it the third?). Just then, the old man bravely stepped forward, shielding us. Veemon and I got out of the way fast enough to see the old man take out his own green Digivice. "Huh? He's got a Digivice too?" I gasped. "Kamemon, realize!" The lens lit up as Kamemon formed itself. "Kamemon!" he identified himself as he landed on the ground. "The tea guy!" Marcus realized. "The Digimon that serves drinks!" I added. The old man brought his Digivice forward and raised up his other hand, which gained a green DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... charge!" he shouted as he put his hand on the scanner. Seconds later, Kamemon Digivolved. "Kamemon Digivolve to... Gwappamon!" He had Raggedy Ann hair with a disc on the top of his head. I looked him up on the Digimon Analyzer. "'Gwappamon, Champion Level. It was fused from the data of a music player and the legendary animal, Kappa. It is always listening to its favorite music in bright and cheerful spirits, but it sheds tears if the disc-like portion on its head is damaged.' Oh man!"

"DJ Shooter!" Gwappamon rotated the disc on his head at high speed and then shot it off. He did this a number of times, breaking the columns. The place started to cave in, so the old man directed us to the exit. "We can't just run away!" Marcus protested. "Yes we can!" "Forget it! We're finishing this right here right now!" "Marcus, don't be a hero," I said. "Our Digimon have nothing left. They can't fight anymore. We'd be defeated easily," the old man explained. That made our hot-headed friend gasp. "Protect your friends for now. Finish this later." Then, he ran over to Keenan, picked him up, and gave him to Marcus. "Marcus. Take care of Keenan. Make sure he gets back to the Human World." I decided enough was enough, as Veemon and I started running towards the pathway back home. Behind me, Merukimon roared and I was sure something was coming for us. It was just like a James Bond movie. Tom and Gaomon jumped in first, followed by Gary and Tentomon, then Veemon and me. "WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

What seemed like half an hour later, we splashed down in Tokyo Bay. That fall was even longer than when we hit that underwater cave in the Digital World. Thankfully, there was a helicopter shining a spotlight down on us. I checked to make sure my glasses were on. They were, but I lost my hat. I later found it floating in the water, just about to sink, so I grabbed it. Standing in the entryway high above us was Sampson.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I finally did my research and discovered that Shinjuku is landlocked, so there is no bay. Obviously the closest place that could make sense is Minato, which is where Odiaba is located. That works out perfectly. Two chapters have since been replaced.

Gary did indeed pull a Kanye West, referencing the 2009 MTV Music Video Awards. Originally, it was "I'mma let you finish", but this sounded much more correct.


	26. Chapter 20: A Road Trip to the Truth!

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 20: A Road Trip to the Truth!

Greg

We were rescued and taken back to DATS Headquarters. There, each and every one of us got a thorough physical examination to make sure nothing was broken. Well, for me, nothing was, but they didn't have to be so thorough. I'm sure I didn't get a hernia from it. I didn't complain to them, though. This was just part of procedure. Later, I got dressed and met up with the others. "That examination was a bit rough," Anya noted. "They're company doctors, Anya," Tom countered. "Well, I'm just glad nothing was broken. I'm kinda worried about that old man, though," I said. Henry walked in. "You shouldn't be, that was the Commander-General," he replied. We gasped. "The Commander-General?" Gary and I asked at the same time. "Yeah. Commander-General Homer Yushima. Anyway, Sampson wants to see you in another ward." We listened by the door to hear Sampson talking to Marcus. "... He was fully aware something like this might happen when he decided to go to the Digital World."

We walked in. "You mean that older gentleman," Tom said. Anya and I finally zipped up our jackets, while Gary just draped his over his shoulder. "Guys!" "That's correct, Thomas. He's the leader of the _very first _expedition into the Digital World," Sampson explained. I looked around, and saw Marcus topless being held back by two doctors, while elsewhere Keenan was shirtless and being held back by other doctors. "And he's the world's leading expert on digital crimes. Because of this, he holds the highest rank in the Digimon Data Squad. He's Commander-General Yushima." "Wait wait wait, this is still boggling my mind, Commander. When we met him, and I found out that he had given Marcus his Digivice, I accused him of stealing it." Sampson started to gasp, but then shook his head. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me, Gregory," he bluntly stated. Marcus looked to us. "Hey wait, you guys seem awfully calm. Did you know about this?" "It's news to me. Henry told us," I said. "I didn't at first, but after seeing him with a Digivice and with Kamemon, it wasn't all that hard to figure out he was connected to DATS," Tom added. "As for knowing he was the Commander-General..." Anya began, folding her arms. "We had no clue," Lalamon finished. "But if the old guy works for DATS, then there's even more reason to help him. What's the deal with you guys? Don't you care!?" Marcus demanded to know. "More than you know, but if you return to the Digital World without a plan, you're just going to fail again, Marcus," Kudamon stated. Now Marcus would know the cold sting of being told the hard truth by a weasel-type Digimon. Commander Sampson laid down the law. "So I'm banning you from traveling to the Digital World without further notice, and am ordering you to complete your physical exams with these doctors." The doctors started dragging Marcus away. "Are you kidding?! _Let go! Grrraaah! _This is a bunch of baloney, Commander!" he shouted while struggling. Agumon loyally followed him. "Boss!" Finally, they left. "What about us? What are you going to do?" Falcomon asked, moving his eyes around the room shiftily. "Relax, we won't harm you," Lalamon sweetly answered. "But we will have to keep you company at all times while you are here. We must keep your existence secret from the rest of the world," Anya explained. "So I'm your prisoner," the bird concluded. "I prefer to call you our guest," Sampson corrected him. I grinned. "Don't worry, we'll follow the Geneva Conventions," I added. "And what, pray tell, are those?" I thought about it. "I don't know off the top of my head, but we'll follow them," I said.

After dinner, Sampson called us into the war room to give the report. I kept careful notes in my memory, so I gave it. "Well, Commander, it started off like this. We went into the Digital World and started running towards the supplies. Only, we met up with this Amazon named Keenan who destroyed them with his boomerang. We chased him until we ran into the forest where we met Cherrymon, who was protecting a number of Nyokimon from the attacks. Along the way, we-" "Perhaps you should summarize, Greg," Kudamon said. "Um, yes. Thomas, Gary, Anya, and I each discovered our DigiSoul Full Charges, I organized the first ever production of _Guys and Dolls_ in the Digital World, and we met up with the Commander-General. We don't know what happened to him since we left." "I see... Is that all?" Sampson asked me. "Yes." "I guess that's all then."

Just then, I started hearing noises. I turned around, and there were Keenan and Marcus trying to get the Digital Dive to work. "Get out of there this instant!" Megumi ordered. "Come on! Come on!" Marcus pleaded with the computer. We rushed to the rail. "Marcus, stop! What do you think you're doing? You heard the commander's orders," Tom reminded him. Marcus glanced behind him, then went back to his work. "Look, back off, Thomas. I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing. I'm going back into the Digital World to save that old guy!" "First off, you have no idea how to work that thing, and second, you're being insubordinate. Now if I have to go down there and pry you away from the computer, I will!" I firmly stated. "You just try it, Logan!" he shot back. So, I obliged and marched down toward the computer, attempting to pry him away. In his desperation, he slammed on the keyboard. Up at the actual gate, Keenan slammed on it with his foot. That created electrical discharge, and the lights went out. We stared at it in shock. "They broke it!" Tom concluded.

"Oh no... oh no..." I grabbed Marcus by the collar. "Nice going, hothead! Do you realize how many billions upon billions of yen you're in the hole now?" "Let go of me, four eyes!" We took the fight to the floor, knocking into the chair. I threw my glasses to the ground as we rolled away from them. Tom hurried toward the computer, trying to fix it. He was absolutely ticked. "Great. Just great. Once again, I have to clean up the mess you made," he growled. He continued working, but had no luck. I lost my concentration, so Marcus punched me. I countered with one of my own. "Enough! Stop acting like children!" Anya shouted. We each pointed to each other. "He started it!" we shouted at the same time. "Oh great, this is going to take at least two weeks for me to fix this thing," Tom continued to grumble. "Two weeks?!" "Yessssssssss, _two weeks_, if not longer. You know, I'm amazed at how much you've really broken this, Marcus." "Perhaps it's better this way," another voice said.

We turned around, and there was the commander and Kudamon. "Now there's no way for you to defy me and sneak into the Digital World," the commander stated. "Sir, don't you ever take off your sunglasses?" I asked the commander. "No. Enough with the extraneous questions, Gregory. Listen, there's something we must discuss." We got up off the ground and I picked up my glasses, making sure they weren't broken. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry, guys," Marcus said. "No, not that! It's about the first expedition into the Digital World, and about this boy." "You mean Keenan?" I asked. "Yes. All of this began about eight years ago, shortly after the incident with the D-Reaper. Back then, we prepared an expedition group known as Alpha Team to go and explore the Digital World. But the group had actually been formed in order to investigate all kinds of strange and unexplained occurances that were happening in the city at the time." "Um, excuse me, Commander. Can we bring in the Wong siblings? I have a feeling they'd like to hear more about this," I said.

Just then, the door opened. Henry and Suzie walked in with their partners on their shoulders. "The commander already told us, Greg," Suzie said. "Good." Sampson cleared his throat as he uploaded some visuals on the video monitors. "The public was gripped with fear. You see, people had been disappearing. Everyone was afraid that they'd be next. But what most citizens didn't know was that the people who had disappeared had literally vanished into thin air. No one had any idea who might be responsible, so no one knew how to handle the situation." "They should do what I do on a regular basis. Ask questions," Terriermon said. "They did, but no one had any answers. The government knew they had to do something, so they formed a special division to investigate," Sampson continued. "Let me guess... it was the Data Squad," Tom said. "Not quite, but it was the group who became DATS. A few of the members of Alpha Team had served in the D-Reaper Incident. They were Mitsuo Yamaki, Rob 'Dolphin' McCoy, and Janyu Wong. The majority of them were detectives such as myself and Commander-General Yushima, who was chief of police at the time." "Wait, you mean the old man was chief of police?" Marcus asked. "No wonder he didn't sweat bullets when Gotsumon held him hostage," Gary marveled. "There were also civilian members of the team, such as Marcus' father Dr. Spencer Damon, his assistant Akihiro Kurata, and Kevin and Michelle Crier, a couple who had experience in outer space research." The scene shifted to slightly younger versions of the team in the hot Tokyo sun. "Our investigation into the disappearances uncovered something entirely unexpected: the existance of another world." "You mean... the Digital World?" Henry asked. "Yes. We discovered that the disappearances in this world were directly connected to the Digital World, so we took a closer look into that other universe." "Why didn't you invite Henry or the rest of us to come with you?" I asked. "Because we thought you had gone through enough already and we didn't want to endanger you further. Besides, we wanted to remain objective." "Then you shouldn't have invited Yamaki or my dad along." "They were willing to put aside their past feelings and stay objective. As I was saying, that was when the trouble really began."

On the screen, we saw a number of people wearing survival gear and backpacks making the Digital Dive. "In the Digital World, right from the very start, our expedition faced problem after problem. First, the Digimon attacked us. Then, we discovered that we hadn't brought enough supplies. As I mentioned before, Marcus' father, Dr. Spencer Damon, went missing. And then, there were the Criers. Those poor souls... they were your parents, Keenan." We gasped. "Keenan Crier... so that's his full name," I concluded. "Keenan's parents? What do you mean? How do you know that, Commander?" Marcus interrogated. "While we were examining you all after your return from the Digital World, I had his DNA compared with the Criers' DNA on file and proved without a doubt he's their son. Kevin and Michelle Crier had another reason for being there. Their son was one of the victims of these disappearances. I want you to meet with the Criers. They're currently living in the north at the base of the mountains."

"So, who's going?" I asked. "I've got to stay and work on the Digital Dive," Tom excused himself. "I still have school," Suzie said. Anya raised her hand. "I assume you'll need a driver," she said. "Very well. I think it would be wise if Gary went along as well on this mission. He hasn't had enough action lately," the commander suggested. "That's fine with me," I said, taking a sip of a drink PawnChessmon brought me. "Commander, it seems that Greg and Marcus got into a little altercation. I would suggest separating the two for this mission. I'll take Marcus with me," Anya said. I spit out my drink. "Gregory, based on your last fight with Marcus, I'm suggesting you stay here and think about what you've done." "What?! But, but, but he broke it! He broke the computer!" I protested. "I know. If Marcus goes with Anya and Gary, Thomas can fix the computer without any distractions, and you can help him. Besides, you may find enough work here to keep you busy." "But Marcus goes on all the big missions!" "That's my final word on the subject. I would think you'd be relieved not to be paired with him. Gary, Anya, and Marcus... you three leave with Keenan tomorrow in the Land Cruiser. Godspeed." Those three saluted. "Yes sir!"

Later that night, Veemon and I spent some time in Henry's cubicle. "You see, I developed this program that used the Digivolution lines and archival footage to simulate what a Biomerge sequence would look like. I've created one for Thomas and Marcus," he explained. "Really? That sounds awesome," Veemon said, a smile coming over his face. "I know, I know. I'd like to see it, Henry, if you don't mind," I added. He smiled. "It would be my pleasure." He clicked on the first file, and Windows Media Player opened up.

* * *

In the video, the scene went to Beelzemon's second fight, but this time replacing Takato and Guilmon with Marcus and Agumon.

[Author's Note: Alternate Reality Version of DTI Chapter 11]

_"Marcus! Watch out!" Rika warned, and the bullets went straight for them. Rika screamed her head off. "MARCUS!" I couldn't watch... "Right! That's enough!" I uncovered my eyes. Agumon and Marcus were standing and unharmed! Most of us let out a giant "Whew!" Once more, the circle the two were standing on was glowing gold. That meant something was going to go down. "Hey Magnamon! Great job! You can take a break now. I think something's going to go down with Raging Bull and his Pet Dinosaur," I said. "Right!" he answered as he flew back, getting one last punch to Beelzemon's face in. "You know what, I don't think me taking this guy head on's such a good idea. We need to work together, as a team," Marcus said. "Yeah! Together!" Agumon agreed. Marcus held up his Digivice as it went to work. As soon as he raised it, a double helix shot out of the ground around them, followed by a golden light._

[BGM: Guitar Instrumental Version of "One Vision" by Takayoshi Tanimoto]

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_**

_The screen zooms out from his orange D-Arc to reveal Marcus against an orange background. "Biomerge Activate!" he shouts with his usual gusto. His left fist is clenched as he thrusts the D-Arc forward, causing fractal code to cover his now naked body. His clothes and shoes are put into digital storage as the band is released from his ponytail._

_"Agumon Biomerge to..." Marcus' naked body falls into Agumon's, with dots connecting at parallel locations. Agumon's arms lengthen and become thinner in order to accommodate new golden armor. His feet disintegrate and become sleeker and more athletic-looking, with red metal shinguards. Agumon's, GeoGreymon's, and RizeGreymon's heads switch until the head becomes more armored. All in all, he looks like a modified form of WarGreymon, except his shield is more triangular in shape. Marcus's head looks on._

_For the finale, this new Digimon lands on a rock piece resembling something in the Southwestern United States. He catches hold of his trusty sword, the Dramon Breaker, and poses with it. "VictoryGreymon!" _

_The new Digimon spoke. "Beelzemon, you shed innocent blood. I cannot forgive what you have done, you jerk!" Yep, that was definitely Marcus. "You can't forgive me? I don't recall ever asking you to forgive me! We'll talk about forgiveness when I wipe you out of existence!" "Bring it!" The two went at each other screaming at the top of their lungs. "Trident Gaia!" VictoryGreymon split the Dramon Breaker and equipped the pieces to his arm, taking all the energy within the atmosphere and concentrating it into the tips of the sword. Then, he fired it, giving Beelzemon a lot of damage._

* * *

I was blown away. "Wow... that was remarkable. How'd you do it?" I asked Henry. "I've been busy the past few years. Not just in programming, but in video game design and animation. This is the result of my hard work and dedication. And now, the Biomerge sequence of Thomas H. Norstein." He went to his folder and opened another video file.

* * *

[BGM: "Where's the Walrus?" by The Alan Parsons Project, arranged by Takayoshi Tanimoto]

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_**

_The screen zooms out from a blue D-Arc to reveal Thomas against a blue background. "Biomerge Activate!" Thomas shouts as he holds his D-Arc up. He quickly crosses his arms in a military fashion and then holds his D-Arc to his heart. Then, his clothes and shoes are placed in digital storage and disappear from his body. His eyes are forced closed and his body becomes relaxed. "Gaomon Biomerge to..." Thomas' naked body falls backwards into his Digimon as the two become one. Gaomon's boxing gloves shred to reveal new claws, tough as steel. Gaomon's abdomen and core is covered in armor as it lengthens and expands. A cannon is attached to it. Gaomon's, Gaogamon's, and MachGaogamon's heads switch out until it becomes more wolf-like. Thomas' head looks on from inside. This Digimon resembles MetalGarurumon, but is built for battle. _

_For the finale, this new wolf howls at the moon, then releases a blast from his Zeed Cannon. The camera pans out to reveal him in the Arctic Tundra. "ZeedGarurumon!"_

* * *

Veemon and I laughed at that. "Oh man, he'd have the same problem we had!" We talked about how some of the battles we had would've been much different if Tom and Marcus went. That was just what I needed. "Thanks a lot, Henry. You sure know how to cheer a guy up. I'll share this with Tom," I said.

The next day, I was there bright and early at headquarters. It seems Digimon were still making random appearances in the real world, mostly in Yakuza-related activity. Since Marcus was gone and Tom was busy fixing the Digital Gate, I was paired up with Henry and Terriermon. It was just like old times, except it was AeroVeedramon instead of Magnamon.

* * *

Marcus

The next morning, I had a heck of a time getting Keenan to cooperate. "Let go! Me no go! My mom no humon!" he shouted as I tried dragging him in. "Stop being so stubborn and face it. You're human!" I shouted back. "You lie! Me Digimon!" "That's it! I have had it! You wanna act like a baby? Then you're gonna get carried like a baby. You understand me? Now come on!" I grabbed him from behind the head. "No, no! Let him go!" Falcomon protested. "We want to get him in the car in one piece. We don't want to crush him," Gary added. That shut him up. Maybe this Gary wasn't as bad as his brother was. I went on. "It's not like you can go back to the Digital World right now anyway. You're stuck with us for a while, so just stop complaining and make the best of it. I mean, it's not like you have somewhere else you can go." We finally got him inside the car.

Our vehicle of choice was a 2009 Toyota Land Cruiser, custom painted to look like a police car. There were eight seats in three rows. I counted them all myself. Agumon, Falcomon, and Keenan took the back row, Gary and Tentomon took the center, I took the front seat, and Anya drove. As we went through downtown, I looked behind. Keenan was absolutely amazed at what was going on outside. "Whoa... Wha-what is this big place?" he asked.

* * *

Gary

I guess I have to put this in perspective. Apparently, there aren't big cities in the Digital World, and we were introducing Keenan to it while taking him home to see his parents. "Chill out, kid. Not even the biggest country bumpkin ever acts like this the first time he sees the big city," Marcus said. "No, it's just weird there no rocks in sky." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But face it, the Digital World has nothing compared to this one." "No! That no true! Digital World have everything you have." "Oh really. Then does it have anything like that?" I turned and saw a giant TV on the front of a building. "Of course, that just painting full of data," Keenan answered. "Wrong. That's not a painting up there, kid, that's something we call a television." "Maybe different words, but we have same thing."

* * *

Anya

Marcus and Keenan began an argument about the number of televisions Merukimon supposedly had. "Should we do something?" Lalamon asked. "No. If you get involved, then they're only going to turn on you. I learned this fact from being a babysitter," I answered. "All right, if you say so. It sure looks like it's going to get worse before it gets better."

* * *

Falcomon

This is such a strange world. There are so many humans so close together, all going in so many different directions, and yet it seems to work somehow.

* * *

Greg

Later that day, they were showing _Gekiranger_ reruns on TV. Henry, Tom, our Digimon, and I watched them during lunch. For those of you who don't know what _Gekiranger_ is, it's this Super Sentai series about three warriors who master in "Geki Juken Beast Arts". According to the opening narration, "Juken" is "A martial art which grants the power of beasts through sensing one's own feral spirit". Three students fight as Gekirangers in order to defeat Rio, who has turned to the dark side. Disney tried adapting this in 2008 with _Power Rangers Jungle Fury_, which is essentially the same thing except they use sunglasses instead of gloves to morph. "You know what's sad? There are people in my country who are never, ever going to see this," I said. "True," Henry sadly agreed. "And I'm also thinking that our little group parallels this group on TV. You know, with the main three. Marcus is GekiRed, Anya's GekiYellow, and Tom's GekiBlue." That took Gaomon by surprise. "Really? Sir, is there something I don't know about you?" he asked. "No, Gaomon. Greg's only comparing me to GekiBlue because we both have 'Fantastic Technique'. I'm good at a lot of things, but not good at what they're doing up there," Tom explained. "Besides, those moves were specially choreographed for the show. The actors aren't even doing the moves themselves, they've got other actors in the suits actually doing the fighting," Henry added. "Besides, Henry could probably beat them. Heck, I could beat them all," Terriermon bragged. Then he tried copying some of the moves on TV. "Whatta! Hiya! Ha! Hyooooooo!" I laughed at that. "Well,_ I could_."

After lunch, I worked some more with Tom on fixing the Digital Gate.

* * *

Gary

Marcus got bored arguing with Keenan, so he put in one of his Foreigner CDs and started singing along with it.

* * *

["Juke Box Hero"

Written by Lou Gramm &Mick Jones

Lead Vocal: Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn)]

_The group starts playing air instruments in anticipation. _

_Marcus:_

_**Standing in the rain, with his head hung low  
Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show  
Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene  
Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream  
He heard one guitar **_

_(Agumon breaks into several power chords on his air guitar)_

_Marcus:_

_**just blew him away  
He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day  
Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store  
Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure  
**_

_He sticks a finger in front of Anya's face, emphasizing "one guitar". That scares Anya, making her swerve on the road. She nonverbally announces her displeasure at Marcus. _

_Marcus:**  
That one guitar, felt good in his hands  
Didn't take long, to understand  
Just one guitar, slung way down low  
Was a one way ticket, only one way to go  
**_

_**So he started rockin'  
Ain't never gonna stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
Someday he's gonna make it to the top **_

_**And be a juke box hero**_

_Gary/Tentomon:_

_**Got stars in his eyes  
**_

_Marcus:_

_**He's a juke box hero**_

_**He took one guitar **_

_Gary/Tentomon:_

_**juke box hero, stars in his eyes**_

_Marcus:**  
Juke box hero, (**Gary/Tentomon: **stars in his eyes) he'll come alive tonight **_

_Meanwhile, Keenan continues to look out the window as a train passes by them on the tracks._

_Marcus:_

_**In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour  
Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door  
Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain  
And that one guitar made his whole life change  
**_

_**Now he needs to keep rockin'  
He just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
That boy has got to stay on top**_

_**And be a juke box hero, **_

_Gary/Tentomon:_

_**got stars in his eyes**_

_Marcus:**  
He's a juke box hero,**_

_Gary/Tentomon:_

_**got stars in his eyes**_

_Marcus:**  
Yeah, juke box hero, **_

_Gary/Tentomon:_

_**got stars in his eyes**_

_Marcus:**  
With that one guitar **(Gary/Tentomon: **stars in his eyes)**_

_**he'll come alive  
Come alive tonight **_

_During the instrumental break, Keenan quickly covers his mouth with his hand. Gary turns around and sees this. Then, he motions that Keenan might be car sick, and Marcus handles the information in his usual way. "He's gonna hurl!" he shouts and Anya panics as she quickly moves to another lane and heads for an exit. "Not in the car, not in the car!" she pleads. Marcus keeps on with the song, still a bit shaken. He keeps signaling for Anya to stop somewhere._

_Marcus:_

_**Yeah, he's gotta keep rockin'  
He just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
That boy has got to stay on top **_

_**And be a juke box hero **_

_Gary/Tentomon:_

_**got stars in his eyes**_

_Marcus:**  
He's a juke box hero,**_

_Gary/Tentomon:_

_**ahh ahh ahh**_

_Marcus:**  
Juke box hero**_

_Gary/Tentomon:_

_**ahh ahh ahh**_

_Marcus:**  
Juke box hero**_

_**he's got stars in his eyes **_

_**stars in his eyes**_

_They quickly make it to a truck stop, where Falcomon quickly helps Keenan out of the car and to the parking lot. There, Keenan proceeds to throw his cookies._

* * *

Marcus

Poor kid. I knew just how he felt. So, I went inside the truck stop with Anya's DATS company credit card and bought some food. Later, I came back with a bag and knocked on the window. Once we got inside, I went in the back and took out a hot dog from the container. "Here, I got this for ya," I said. He just stared at it, but I kept smiling. "I know I get carsick when I'm hungry," I went on. Then, Falcomon took it from my hand and started chowing down. "Mmm... this is really tasty, Keenan." Then, Agumon took out one of his own. "Well if you're not gonna eat yours, Keenan, then I sure will." Tentomon grabbed one of his, along with Gary. Keenan, probably not wanting to miss out, quickly grabbed two and ate them.

We went back on the road, and I turned off the CD player. I checked behind me, and the Digimon and Keenan were asleep. "Finally, some peace and quiet. Well, kinda. Man, what a workout. It sure is difficult taking care of a little kid," I said. "Well, I already know about that, Marcus," Anya answered. "And what's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing," she said nonchalantly. A few seconds later, she added, "So why the change of heart? Why are you being so nice to Keenan?" I looked out the window. "I'm not," I said. "You could've fooled me." "Look, I just want the kid to get to meet his parents." "I hate to tell you this, but that's being nice." "I'll admit, I've never seen that side of Marcus before either. Who knew he could be so... fatherly?" Gary added. "Eh, whatever." I brushed it off.

* * *

Greg

Miki and Megumi claimed they had to run to the drugstore for something important (probably more lipstick or eyeshadow, or something like that). So, Henry and I were put on computer duty, along with Veemon and the two PawnChessmon. It was a pretty relaxing job, unless something came up.

* * *

Anya

This is why I'm glad this SUV has a 6-disc CD player. I had sneaked in my_ Hunchback of Notre Dame_ soundtrack album before we left. This was just like Marcus to promise to help and then go back on his word. He and Gary had fallen asleep. I don't know why Commander Sampson had me go with him. I would've preferred Greg's company. Oh well, at least I had one of the Logan brothers with me. Gary and I were the only possible drivers, and yet I had insisted on driving after that second stop. I was miffed, and turning on that CD player was all I could do to keep myself sane.

* * *

["God Help The Outcasts"

Written by Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz

Lead Vocal: Anya Rădulescu (Kate Higgins)

Chorus: Brian Cummings, Debi Mae West, and Lisa Russo]

_Anya:_

**_I don't know if You can hear me or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen to a gypsy's prayer_**

**_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_**  
**_I shouldn't speak to You_**  
**_Still I see Your face and wonder_**  
**_Were You once an outcast too?_**

_Lalamon looks outside at the beautiful Japanese mountains and scenery._

_Anya:_**_  
God help the outcasts, hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy they don't find on earth  
God help my people, We look to You still  
God help the outcasts or nobody will_**

_Chorus:_  
**_I ask for wealth, I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can possess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me_**

_Anya:_  
**_I ask for nothing, I can get by  
But I know so many less lucky than I  
Please help my people, the poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were the children of God_**

**_God help the outcasts  
Children of God_**

* * *

Anya

Just then, a voice came over my earpiece. "That was beautiful singing, Anya," Greg said in appreciation. My eyes widened. "Huh? Did I- did I have my earpiece turned on this whole time?" I asked. "Yes, and the rest of us appreciate it. Anyway, we just spotted a Digimon signature to the north of you. I would've turned it on sooner but I didn't want to kill the mood." "Haaaaa... all right. Where is it?"

* * *

Greg

"It's a Code Three contact, Area NDOF. Currently, we're reading only one Digimon signal," I reported. "Wait just a minute!" Henry cut in. "What's going on?" Sampson asked. The only one on high alert was Sampson, but he was always on high alert. "We just picked up a new Digimon signal!" Henry answered.

* * *

Anya

That did it. I put the pedal to the metal (as they say in America), turned off the CD player, and turned on the sirens. I'll admit, my driving was a bit reckless, but it had to be done. It woke everyone up. "What's the big idea, Anya? Are you a few lessons shy of getting your driver's license?" Marcus snapped. "Not now, Marcus. Headquarters just spotted a Digimon signature in the area. At least we know it's closeby, and we're out in the country so there won't be much damage," I briskly informed him. "Oh yeah? I plan on doing plenty," Marcus decided to himself. "Why does that not surprise me?" Gary asked.

I slammed on the brakes when I spotted a group of three Okuwamon overhead. Henry came over the earpiece this time. "So, you want to hear about what you're facing? Well I'll tell you guys. It's Okuwamon, an Ultimate level insectoid Digimon. It has been proven that it possesses not only its survival instinct but also its destructive impulses as its primary traits. Its main attack is Double Scissor Claw, which can clip through even a diamond with a hardness of 10. Be careful, guys." I parked the car as we all got out. "I understand you completely, old friend. We'll do our best," I confidently told him. Agumon fired a pepper breath, but the group of large beetles avoided it. One flew in closer to us. "Gotsumon!" Falcomon exclaimed. "For turning against the Digital World, all of you traitors are going to have to pay. And now, I've come here to collect the bill!" the rock Digimon announced menacingly. Then, he pointed in our direction. "Get them!" I quickly pulled out my Digivice and prepared my heart. "Lalamon?" I asked. "Ready!" I let my heart blossom as my DigiSoul covered my body.

"DigiSoul!_ Full... CHARGE!_" I slammed my hand on the sensor and thrust the iC forward. "Lalamon Warp Digivolve to... Lilamon!"

* * *

Gary

"Gary! I'm not physically there to fight with you, but just know that I'm there with you in spirit. Remember that, bro," Greg coached through the earpiece. "Don't worry, Greg. I'll remember," I told him. I took out my iC and turned to Tentomon. "Tentomon! It's time to fight fire with- well, electricity!" "I know what you mean." So, I got in position and raised both arms up, holding onto my Digivice. "_DigiSoul... Full, Charge!_" I slammed my hand on the sensor, and then brought the iC high into the air, with even more of a gusto than usual. Tentomon took in all the power.

* * *

Tentomon

I had spent a long number of years with Gary and Greg, so I know what both of them are like. My Tamer had his own unique style, but I could sense some of the gusto of his brother. Either way, I felt Gary's DigiSoul flow into my body, into my very being, giving me the power to go to my Ultimate plateau. If you've never felt it, imagine drinking a giant energy shot. Well, instead of being loaded up on taurine, N-Acetyl L-tyrosine, and glucuronolactone; I was loaded up on positive emotion, confidence, knowledge, and friendship. Pure, simple elements which when combined lead to some pretty amazing results.

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

* * *

MegaKabuterimon

I gave Marcus a lift up to one of my fellow insectoids, Okuwamon. We ascended high enough to avoid two of them. Then, Marcus jumped off and fell toward one of them. Preparing his fist, he punched one on the head. That ignited his DigiSoul. I never understood why Marcus had that restriction, why he couldn't be like Gary. Maybe it's a mental block. "Agumon, quick!" he called to his Digimon as he pulled out his Digivice. Then, he went for a normal Digivolution. "DigiSoul... charge!"

"Agumon Digivolve to... GeoGreymon! Rrragh!"

* * *

Marcus

I caught myself on GeoGreymon's horn and spun around, sitting down at the base. Okuwamon went down like a rock. Another one came flying at us, but my employee grabbed him by the horns. "Nice job. Just keep holding him still like that," I coached him. I got up and jumped towards the giant bug, punching him again. That set off my DigiSoul again, so this time I could go into a Full Charge. With the force of the punch, I went flying up. "We're going up another level!" I took out my Digivice and crossed my arms, getting in position. Oh yeah! "_DigiSoul… Full, CHARGE!_"

* * *

Gary

"Why'd Marcus punch him again?" I wondered to myself. I shook my head. I don't think I'll ever understand Marcus.

"GeoGreymon Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!" Then, Marcus landed on the ground in his usual style. "It's fightin' time, RizeGreymon!" he called. The cyborg Digimon went to work.

Meanwhile, it seems a fourth Okuwamon appeared out of nowhere and wanted a fight. "MegaKabuterimon! You only go around once in this life, so you have to grab for all the gusto you can get!" I shouted to my partner. He heard me loud and clear as he charged into that bug. "Horn Buster!" He stabbed the bug with his gigantic horn. Then, he went tearing into him with intelligence and speed. Another Okuwamon came in to help. "All right, now we use our brain." Instead of directly countering the second Okuwamon, MegaKabuterimon introduced an even more devastating threat by charging two Electro Shockers at the same time. "Double Electro Shocker!" With that attack, he destroyed both of them. Meanwhile, RizeGreymon dragged one along the ground with his jets until he reached a rock wall. Then, he got up and flew off.

* * *

Gotsumon

This wasn't looking good for me. Merukimon was gonna let me have it when I got back to the Digital World. Ah well, I wasn't planning on going back without the boy Keenan. So, I flew to him. "Stop it!" that traitor Falcomon ordered, flying right in front of me. "What are you doing, Gotsumon? I thought we were allies!" he shouted in genuine shock. I held my rock toward him, like those stupid humans do with their devices. "Yeah, right. Keenan! You must be destroyed," I stated. That gave him one of the shocks of his life. I gotta say, the kid had it coming. "But why?!" Falcomon gasped. "Because he betrayed our whole world, that's why. And seeing you here with these humans is all the proof I need of his guilt!" "No! No! You're wrong!" "I won't listen to your lies! I know all of our problems with these humans started because of Keenan. Our world would be better off if he were gone. And I'm gonna make sure that he is." To betray an entire race of Digimon is unforgivable. Falcomon glared at me with contempt, so Okuwamon tackled him away. We got closer and closer as my ride charged up his attack. "Goodbye, Keenan..." Unfortunately for me, the reckless human in orange jumped in front of Keenan and knocked him to safety. The attack missed, but it sent them flying. Perhaps I had hurt the boy. All the better for me.

* * *

Marcus

"You hurt?" I asked Keenan. "Nooo..." "Look, don't read too much into me saving you. Just stay out of the way." Lilamon used a Marvel Shot on one of the giant flying bugs, turning it back into a DigiEgg. I don't know why, but Anya's gotten a lot better since she fully charged her DigiSoul. That other Okuwamon in the rockpile got up, so RizeGreymon put him away. "Trident Revolver!" With that blast, another DigiEgg rolled into the grass. Gotsumon looked completely blown away, but that turned to hate as he glared at me. Two could play that game, so I glared right back at him. It was the beginning of one of the greatest staring contests of all time. "Okuwamon! Retreat! We will return!" he shouted. "No! Wait! We're not your enemies, I promise! Please, I beg you, listen! Take us back to the Digital World!" Falcomon yelled back to them. Gotsumon turned around. "No, never! And why would I? Having Keenan in the Digital World has only caused us grief and pain! There isn't a single Digimon who wants him in the Digital World anymore. He doesn't belong, he's a human!" A look came over Keenan's face. "Yes, Keenan. You are a human." He turned around and flew away. Meanwhile, I started hearing some quiet sobbing. I turned around, and there was Keenan on his knees in tears. The kid had finally been told the truth, and he was taking it pretty hard. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! **NO!**"

We got everyone powered down and back into the car. About 15 minutes later, we arrived at the address. I stood outside and looked at it. It was a pretty big piece of land by the mountains. "We're here, Keenan. Your parents' house," I breathed sadly.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Remember when I said I'd never allow my characters to break into song for no apparent reason? That still applies here. The car is a perfect excuse for it.

I figured I'd include "God Help the Outcasts" because I did make a subtle jab at Disney in this chapter and Anya does like show tunes. Although when I think about it, perhaps there is a better reason, as you'll see below.

"You only go around once in this life, so you have to grab for all the gusto you can get." is a slogan used by Schlitz Beer. I personally don't drink. Kids, don't drink. Adults, don't drink in front of your kids. Heck, don't even put alcohol in your house. It destroys lives.

_Power Rangers Jungle Fury_ and _Digimon Data Squad_ both ran around the same time in 2008 on the Jetix block on Toon Disney.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all those people who were injured or killed in the recent Boston Marathon. As you know, two bombs exploded at the 2013 Boston Marathon on the afternoon of April 15, 2013, injuring spectators, runners, and members of the general public near the race's finish line. The improvised explosive devices exploded about 12 seconds apart at 2:50 p.m. EDT (18:50 UTC) along Boylston Street near the corner of Copley Square. The blasts killed 3 people, and injured at least 183. One of my friends was in that marathon and made it out a minute before the explosions began. I just want all my readers to know that there are sick people out there. In upcoming chapters, you'll see senseless violence and destruction. Just remember, it's strictly fictional. What happened in Massachusetts is real. If you're in the Boston area, and you know something, please let the FBI know. They can use all the information they can get. And if you have any extra money or time, please donate it to the American Red Cross or another charity that you feel can help.


	27. Chapter 21: Keenan Saves His Family

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 21: Keenan Saves His Family

Greg

After that mission, Miki and Megumi came back to their computers. It seemed they needed much more than eyeshadow and mascara, but they wouldn't go into too much detail. So, Henry and I moved off of operator duty. We decided to conduct an experiment with Gaomon while Tom was still working on the Digital Gate. We went into the auditorium because there was more room.

"All right, Gaomon. You've seen how Tom charges your DigiSoul, right?" I asked him. "Would you please stop calling him that? His name is Thomas," Gaomon stated. "Right. Anyway, you've seen how he does it." He nodded. "Good. Now we've borrowed Thomas' Digivice. What we want you to do is charge your own DigiSoul, just as an experiment." "Why?" "What would happen if Thomas became incapacitated in a fight?" The dog thought it over. "Hmm... well, I suppose I'd fight with everything I had, then I'd run with whatever strength I had left," he decided. "Good answer! Good answer!" Terriermon agreed. "You know, I have a better idea. I can't really obtain a firm grip on the Digivice due to my boxing gloves. Why don't you let Veemon try it first?" Gaomon asked. Now it was Veemon's turn to think it over. "Hmmm... OK, why not? It's not like I got anything ta lose anyway. May I have the Digivice, please?" I gave him the Digivice as he got in position, making sure to release a few cleansing breaths.

* * *

Veemon

Gaomon's grip couldn't be that bad. I mean, only three of his claws were punched up together. He could get a grip if he tried. Anyway, I turned to Gaomon. "Watch and learn," I told him. It's a good thing I paid attention during our mission reviews. I kept a close eye on Greg's DigiSoul Charge sequences. I don't think it means much for an ordinary Digimon. As long as it comes from your human partner, you're OK with it. It's nearly the same way with me, but I knew that Greg put his heart and soul into trying to impress me. That makes it all the more special.

* * *

Greg

He thrust out his right arm to the side, just like I did. Only, there was no green aura coming from his hand. He brought it back in and thrust it out even more dramatically, again and again. "Come on, come on..." After multiple attempts, nothing was coming out of Veemon's right hand, except maybe sweat. "Eh... my arm's getting tired." "That's OK, Veemon. That's OK. You helped me prove a point," I said, putting my arm around his shoulder. "Which point is that, sir?" Gaomon asked. "Well, if Keenan actually was a Digimon as he said he was, he wouldn't be able to ignite any DigiSoul. Since he can, that proves he's a human. This is probably one of the most productive things I've done all day!" "And that's the sad part," Gaomon said. "Oh yeah? What productive thing have you done today?" Veemon shot back. "Supervising Master Norstein and providing support, thus maintaining his morale," the blue dog proudly responded. "Is that _all_? Well, _gee_, I hope you didn't strain yourself doing all that." "Why, Veemon, I didn't know you cared." Soon, the two went after each other. I had to break them up.

* * *

Marcus

We finally made it to the Crier family ranch somewhere to the north. We left at 7 AM, it was 4:30 PM. Falcomon got out of the car first. "Is that Keenan's home?" he asked. I just leaned against the door. "Yep. Have a look. Anything around here look familiar?" He didn't say anything, so I didn't get too involved. Besides, I already knew the answer in my head. The kid just realized he was a human after years of being raised as a Digimon. He spent nearly his entire life in the Digital World, so of course nothing would look familiar to him. "I really don't think he'll remember anything. He hasn't been here for years," Anya said. "I remember _my _first house. Every nook and cranny of it. I got it memorized all right here," I answered, pointing right to the old noggin. "I'm surprised your memory's that good. If only the rest of your brain could keep up," Gary said as he got out. "Watch it! I'm kind of the leader of this group, ya know." "Yeah, and I'm Sasuke Uchiha." "Yeah, whatever."

We walked up to the front door and Anya rang the doorbell. Then, we waited for a few seconds. "Hmm, I don't think they're home," she concluded. Just then, Agumon sniffed something. "Hey Boss, I think there's someone over there." He ran off. "Hey! Wait for me!" I called. "Guys! Wait a minute!" We ran around the deck until we reached the back of the house. There, we saw a woman holding flowers. "See? Flowers. How about I put them in a vase and make your room into a little garden? Would you like that?" It sounded like she was talking to a baby, and sure enough she picked up what looked like a baby girl and started giggling. "Huh?" After staring at it a few seconds, Keenan apparently didn't like what he saw and started running off. We chased after him as he went into the forest. In the distance, I could see a fat man on a motorcycle, but we couldn't slow down. "LOOK OUUUUUTTTTTTTTT!" Agumon and I shouted, but it was too late. We landed on top of him and the motorcycle. "Hi." "Nice to meet cha."

* * *

Gary

Anya and I arrived at the scene with our Digimon. It seems Marcus and Agumon had literally run into a pedestrian on a motorcycle. Anya looked exasperated. "Ahhhh! What are you _doing?" _she griped. But then, she spotted Keenan and ran off again. "Anya! Wait up!" I called, but I got stopped with Marcus. "Young man, are you from DATS?" the man asked me. I stopped and turned to him. "Um, yes. Yes I am. Who are you?" I asked him. He took off his goggles, and I recognized him from the video. "Kevin Crier. I'm Keenan's father." "Huh?" "_Father?" _Agumon asked. Tentomon seemed happy to meet him. "Well well, we've heard so much about you from Commander Sampson. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Tentomon, and this is my partner, Gary Logan. The boy with the ponytail is Marcus Damon, and his partner's Agumon." My partner helped the man up as the two shook hands for at least ten seconds. "Nice to meet you as well. Boy, you do have a good grip," Mr. Crier said, letting go. I offered my hand. "As he said, my name's Gary Logan. Nice to meet you." "Kevin Crier. Pleasure." It took about three minutes for everyone to shake hands and introduce themselves. "All right, now that we are all aware of each other, I might as well tell you what I know. Commander Sampson called to tell me you had found Keenan. I assume that's why you're here." Marcus spoke up. "It is. But I gotta warn you, he's not exactly a normal kid. He was raised by Digimon in the Digital World, and he kinda thinks he is one." "The whole thing parallels Tarzan in a way. For a 10-year-old boy, Keenan's athletic abilities are very advanced. We had a hard time calming him down," I added. Mr. Crier looked down, putting a finger to his eye. "That's too bad. To be quite honest, I never thought I would see him again," he admitted. Then, he looked up. "Knowing that he's alive is more than enough for me. Now please, leave us alone." That took us by surprise. "But why?" I asked.

He took us inside his basement and began to explain. "Well, I'll explain. It was eight years ago, shortly after the D-Reaper incident. Mitsuo Yamaki had commissioned Michelle and me to do some further research on the Digital World. We were studying the Digital Gate in our home. We made a huge mistake, and we were never able to reverse the damages." Agumon got his claws and face caught up in some cobwebs, and Tentomon helped him out of it. At one point, something caught Mr. Crier's attention. It was a toy robot, much in the same vein as those found in _Lost in Space. _He continued."I remember that night quite well. There was a thunderstorm outside, the perfect setting for a scientific discovery. I had given Keenan that robot to play with. I hoped that one day, we could work side by side. Unfortunately, that was not to be. As the machine began to work, a Digital Gate was formed. Suddenly, it was like a giant vacuum was turned on, sucking in everything in sight. Papers went flying, and to my horror, so was Keenan! I didn't dare jump in, and perhaps I should've. Before I could make up my mind, the gate had closed. That was the one regret I've carried over the past eight years. It's all my fault. I was experimenting with the Digital Gate, and I lost my son because of it. We joined the expedition hoping to find him. We searched and searched, and one day we thought we had found him. When we looked closer, we found nothing except his favorite toy. It was foolish hope. We never found him."

This story truly touched me, and it reminded me so much of Greg. I thought of what he would say. I could hear him in my mind, and soon it just came out of my mouth. "Mr. Crier, no hope is ever foolish," I said. "Hmmm?" He turned towards me. "I'm just reminded of my brother, the American who was involved in the D-Reaper incident. He would completely disagree with you, and so do I. I'm sure if what happened to Keenan happened to him that long ago, my mother would be completely distraught." Mr. Crier nodded, then he directed us outside where we found Mrs. Crier with their baby girl. "After grieving for so many years, the birth of our daughter has finally allowed my wife to heal. If she finds out that Keenan is still alive, I'm afraid it might throw her back into her sadness. I never want to see my wife go through that pain again." Then, he turned to us. "So please, just do us a favor and leave us alone," he pleaded.

After that monologue, Marcus had his own opinion. I looked at him, and he was absolutely irritated. Surprisingly, he kept it slightly more subdued than usual. "Grrrr! Dude, **what **is your issue? How can you possibly make this about _you? _Your kid grew up thinking he didn't have _any _parents, but here you are calling yourself his _**father?! **_Well, it's time for you to stand up and _act like it! _You've got to be strong for your wife and finally be a dad to Keenan. Isn't that what family's all about?_**" **_I could see Mr. Crier shaking. "It's not that easy. I just can't tell her. You have no idea how long she's blamed herself for Keenan's disappearance." Marcus would've continued, but suddenly, we heard from the woman herself. "Honey, are you home? Who are you talking to? Who's there?" she asked. Mr. Crier pushed us out of her possible sight. "Uh, nobody, dear. It's just me," he lied. Then he turned back to us and started whispering. "My wife is happy for the first time in ten years. Doesn't that mean anything? Please, I'm begging you, leave us alone." That only made Marcus even more steamed. I tried handling the situation. "Um, Marcus, why don't you and Agumon go look for Keenan with Anya? I'd like to have a few words of my own with Mr. Crier here," I suggested. "That's it! We're out!" With that, he stomped his way towards Anya.

* * *

Greg

Marcus called me up. "So you're saying that Mr. Crier doesn't want his kid back? Well! I guess _he's _worthy of the Father of the Year Award," I snarked. "It's just so frustrating. We went through who knows what with that kid and now they don't want him back!" "Calm down, Marcus. Calm down." "Well, I guess I can do that. Gary asked me to leave." "Well of course he did. Don't worry, we people in the Southern part of the United States know how to deal with people like him."

* * *

Gary

I took Mr. Crier out to the front of the house. "Mr. Crier, there's one thing I'm confused about," I started. "What's that?" "First off, you say one of your biggest regrets is not being able to rescue your son. But then, you want us to leave you and your wife alone. It seems to me that you don't want your long-lost son back. Am I right?" "Well..." "Well am I?" I pressed him. "Like I said, if Michelle finds out that Keenan is still alive, I'm afraid it might throw her back into her sadness. I never want to see my wife go through that pain again. So please, just leave us alone." He bowed again. At that point, I uttered the three most deadly words in the Southern vernacular. "Bless your heart, Mr. Crier. You know, I don't know what the family dynamics are like in Japan, but where I come from, when someone we thought was dead for a long time returns, we welcome them in with open arms. We kill the fatted calf, as it were. We don't ask to be left alone just because it's inconvenient for us. You don't know half the things we went through with Keenan just to bring him home. He destroyed our supplies, attacked everyone, and nearly got us killed on several occasions! You probably wouldn't know this, sir, but Keenan was just told that there isn't a single Digimon who wants him in the Digital World anymore. And you may not be saying it out loud, but your actions are telling me that you don't want him either. Well guess what? From what I can see, Keenan's got a new little sister. If you have any heart at all, you're going to introduce him to her and his mother. Today should be a day of rejoicing for you, Kevin Crier. For your son was dead, and is alive again; he was lost, and is found. You're going to be a happy family once more._ Understand?_" He still had his head down, I got closer to it. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you. Do you understand?" He still didn't answer, so I left him where he was.

Moments later, I made my way back to the back porch. "Excuse me. Mrs. Crier?" I called to her. "Yes?" I came in closer as she put down her baby in her cradle. "Good afternoon. My name's Gary Logan, I'm with the Digital Accident Tactics Squad." "Huh?" "I have good news for you, ma'am. We found your son Keenan in the Digital World, and we've brought him home." "Keenan? You've found him?" she gasped. "Yes. He was raised by Digimon in the Digital World for all these many years, and has only just now discovered that he's a human." Her eyes opened wide and she calmly walked into the house and shut the door behind her. I could hear her screaming only moments later. "Are you sure you should've told her, Gary?" Tentomon asked me. "Yes. Yes I did."

* * *

Falcomon

I followed Keenan to a field of flowers. There he sat, practically alone. I felt for the boy immensely, and it wasn't just because he was my partner. We had grown up together with Frigimon as our foster mother. When the humans came the first time, she died. Since then, he had been raised by Merukimon and had served with me under him. Merukimon always referred to him as a "Digimon warrior". Until we had met the humans from the Data Squad, I had no idea of what that power that allowed me to Digivolve was called. I always thought it was quite peculiar, as was the device Merukimon gave him. I didn't know what to do about Keenan's mother, but I was concerned about the boy's welfare.

"Keenan..." He looked up. "She's your mother. I think we should go back there so you can meet her." He looked away. "No. Frigimon is my only mom." "Are you sure?" I asked him. He turned back. "Uh, don't know." "You felt it too, didn't you? Come on, Keenan, it's her. Her hair and eyes are the same, and did you hear the way she laughed? It reminded me of you." It would have been a very tender, touching moment. However, Keenan jumped up and tackled me. "Quiet!" Soon, I was down in the flowers. "It's true." I stared into his eyes, so full of anger. "How you forget! Humons do bad!"

He reminded me of Frigimon's last day. The trees were on fire, and we were with her as she was lying helplessly on the ground. "Keenan... I can't go any further. But you have to escape," she tenderly instructed. "Me no go! Me no go unless you come too!" Keenan shouted as he put her arm around his shoulder. I took the other arm and we tried to carry her, but it was no use. "Listen to me, Keenan. This is a dark day, I know, but no matter what happens, you must make me a promise." She began to stroke Keenan's hair. "I don't want you to lose your kind spirit, so you must promise not to hate the humans, because you are- you are-" At that moment, she began to glow and disappear. "Mama? No, Mama, no!" It was too late, she was gone. "**MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"Humon, bad. I not forgive them, they enemy!" "Keenan..." He stood up. "Falcomon, come. She not my mother. My mother gone. I make them pay for making her go away!" With that he ran off, and I struggled to get up. "_Keenan.._." At that point, it began to rain.

* * *

["Mama"

Written by Tony Banks, Phil Collins, and Mike Rutherford

Lyrics Adapted by DigitalCorp

Performed by Keenan Crier (Brianne Siddall)]

___Keenan runs through the forest. We go deep into his state of mind. It's conflicted and confusing as the jungles of the Digital World collide with the modern marvels he has seen in the real world. The only balm he has for his anguish are memories._

___Keenan (VO):_

___**I can't see you, Mama  
But I can hardly wait  
Ooh, to touch and to feel you, Mama  
Oh, I just can't keep away**_

**_In the heat and the steam of the city_**  
**_Oh, it's got me running and I just can't brake_**  
**_So say you'll help me, Mama_**  
**_'Cause it's getting so hard, oh_**

**_Now I can't keep you, Mama_**  
**_But I know you're always there_**  
**_You listen, you teach me, Mama_**  
**_And I know inside you care_**

**_So get down, down here beside me_**  
**_Oh, you ain't going nowhere_**  
**_No I won't hurt you, Mama_**  
**_But it's getting so hard, oh_**

___Meanwhile, inside the Crier residence, Hagurumon is just beginning to take hold of the house. _

___Hagurumon:_

___**Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, aw...  
Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, aw...**_

___Back to Keenan, as he keeps running in the rain. Falcomon flies to catch up with him. Memories continue to violently clash in his head. _

___Keenan (VO):_

___**Can't you see me here, Mama?  
Mama, Mama, Mama please  
Can't you feel my heart?  
Can't you feel my heart?  
Can't you feel my heart, oh?**_

**_Now listen to me, Mama, Mama, Mama_**  
**_You're taking away my last chance_**  
**_Don't take it away_**  
**_Can't you feel my heart?_**

___At the Crier residence, Kevin, Ruka, and Michelle are attempting to make their escape._

___Hagurumon:_

___**Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, aw...**____  
_

___In Keenan's mind, lightning strikes a tree and he goes back to the memory of the day Frigimon died. He's so anxious to help her escape to safety, so eager to demonstrate the strength he's gained. (In this particular arrangement of the song, this verse starts off calmer than it is in the original. It builds up to a crescendo.) _

___Keenan:_

___**It's hot, too hot for me, Mama  
But I can hardly wait  
Oh my eyes they're burning, Mama  
And I can feel my body shake**_

**_Don't stop, don't stop me, Mama_**  
**_Oh make the pain, make it go away, hey hey_**  
**_No, I won't hurt you, Mama_**  
**_But it's getting so hard, oh_**

___Now the scene becomes even more nightmarish as a group of sinister looking humans in armor take Frigimon away into the fiery city to be tortured and killed. Even though he's trying as hard as he can, Keenan just can't save her. This parallels in some way to Michelle, Keenan's real mother, being captured by Hagurumon._

___Keenan:____**  
Now I can't see you, Mama  
But I know you're always there  
You listen, you teach me, Mama  
And I know you always care**_

**_It's the heat and the steam of the city_**  
**_Oh, you got me running and I just can't brake_**  
**_So stay, don't leave me, Mama_**  
**_'Cause it's getting so hard, oh_**  
**_Don't go, no no, don't go_**  
**_No no no no, don't go_**

___(Hagurumon: ____**Ha ha)**__**  
Don't go**_

___(Hagurumon: ____**Ha ha, arg)  
No no no, don't go  
Don't go**____  
_

___As the music fades, we see that Hagurumon has held Michelle captive inside his newly gigantic form._

* * *

Anya

Lalamon and I accepted our fate. "Stranded at the bus stop," I said. "Anya!" "Hey!" Agumon, Gary, Tentomon, and Marcus met up with me. "Where's everybody else?" Marcus asked. I shrugged. "How should I know?" "Have you detected Digimon signals?" "I'm not picking up anything, but the storm might be interfering," Lalamon said. "Hmmm..." Gary took everything into careful consideration. "Haaah... great, now we have to ask Thomas for his help," Marcus griped. "Seriously! Do you have any idea of what would happen if HQ knew we lost Keenan?" I asked. "I could," Gary grimaced. In my mind, Commander Sampson was peeved and yelling at us. "I'm certainly not willing to take the heat for that one," I quipped. "Why don't we ask Greg? I'm sure he could smooth it over for us," Gary volunteered. That only riled Marcus. "Oh sure, sure. Why _don't we_ ask him? He's so _smart_, and _cool_, and everything. Ya know, Gary, if you were smart, you'd get out of your big brother's shadow and learn to stand on your own feet." "Oh really? I thought of this on my own. While you went goosestepping out of the way, which I appreciated, I had a nice little conversation with Mr. Crier. I laid down the law, and then introduced myself to Mrs. Crier." "You what!?" "I did what I had to do, and I did it all by myself." "Hmm... so that's what Four Eyes was talking about." Just then, I recieved a message over my earpiece. "Anya, come in." It was the Commander. Instantly, I stood at attention and in panic. "This is the worst," I groaned. Then, I pressed the talk button on the piece. "Y-yes, Commander?" "We are detecting a new Digimon signal, eminating from point K-one-nine-zero. Get to it A-S-A-P." "K-one-nine-_zero?_" I repeated in dread. "That's where's Keenan's parents' house is," Lalamon realized. This really was the worst! But just like his brother, Gary had a solution. "Oh no! We'll have to get there someway. Tentomon, think you can give us a ride?" he asked his partner. Tentomon nodded, as Gary took out his Digivice and got in position. "DigiSoul... Charge!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" Lalamon and I quickly climbed on. "Come on, Marcus! Let's go!" I said. Marcus showed his usual stubborness. "No way! I'm not climbing aboard the Logan Express this time." Gary shrugged, and we made our launch.

* * *

Falcomon

When we went back to Keenan's parents' house, we saw a fearsome sight to behold. It seemed Hagurumon had taken over the house. "This very bad!" Keenan realized in terror. The house saw us. "What is it?" I made the identification. "Hagurumon!" Just then, it advanced one step towards us. We started running to avoid getting squashed. "Did Gotsumon make him come for me? Why he here?" Keenan asked. "I don't know why. Hagurumon is very stubborn. He never lets anyone boss him around. Frigimon even said so, remember?" I reminded him. "Yes. Then why?" Before I could give an answer, Kabuterimon flew in and landed in front of us. "Keenan!" Anya cried. Marcus and Agumon came running in, stopping to catch their breath.

When everyone was gathered, Marcus explained his fascinating story about Keenan's parents and their Digital Gate. "I have a feeling it was just an accident," Anya rationalized. "Then this place must be cursed, if another Digital Gate in the _exact same_ spot eight years apart," Marcus countered. "What you mean, another?" Keenan asked him. Before we could get the answer, we heard another voice. "HELP!" We turned around and we found a pudgy man running out of where the house had been. I assumed that was Keenan's father. "_Help me, please_!" He came towards us. "My wife's inside that thing!" He reached our location, and I discovered he was carrying the baby we had seen earlier. "Inside it?" Marcus repeated. "You have to do something. She's trapped! Help her!" the man pleaded. I looked to Keenan, but he looked unsure about the whole thing. Marcus turned to Agumon. "It's fightin' time!" the human declared. "Yeah!" Agumon agreed, as the two ran toward the scene. The red-suited human they called Gary and his Kabuterimon followed with Anya and Lalamon. I gave Keenan one of those knowing glances. He gained a displeased expression on his face as he started running.

* * *

Gary

"Spitfire Blast!" "Seed Blast!" "Electro Shocker!" All three of those attacks did nothing but cause Hagurumon's new form to turn around and gurgle something in a contorted voice. "Mama!" "Mama?" Marcus asked in confusion. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone!" "What's going on?" Anya asked.

* * *

Anya

At that moment, I recieved another call from the earpiece. "Anya? You there?" It was Thomas. I responded. "Thomas?"

* * *

Thomas

I was looking at the stats for Hagurumon, and they didn't look good. "There's a ton of emotional energy coming from that Digimon," I reported. "Emotional energy?" Anya repeated. "Yes, emotional energy. Don't you remember? It's that theory I've been working on. Digimon who appear in our world feed of the emotional energy of the people around them. I've been watching on the feed, and it seems there's some feelings of maternal longing. It's possible that Hagurumon is feeding off the emotions of someone in your area."

* * *

Anya

"Human emotions? Oh, of course!" I turned to Keenan. "Keenan. I think you know what he's looking for." He then looked toward the house. Marcus realized it as well. "That's the toy robot you used to play with as a toddler," he told our newest ally. I gasped. "No way! That was eight years ago. How could he possibly remember that?" He stared intently at the giant house or robot, then said one word. "Mama." "Huh?" we gasped. "Can you remember?" Lalamon asked. "You know what he's doing, Keenan. He's acting that way because that's what you're feeling," Marcus said. "Where are you, Mama?!" the giant robot shouted in desperation. The thunder rolled and the lightning struck.

* * *

Gary

"Grrrr... you're lying!" Keenan exclaimed, clenching his fists. "I'm Digimon... my mom Frigimon only!" Marcus had had enough, as usual. "Listen, kid, you're not fooling anyone here but yourself!" "Huh?" "How can you pretend to forget your mother? I don't believe that memory has disappeared at all!" He grabbed a dog tag next to his Digivice around his neck. "It's there. It's part of you, and will never go away." A confused Keenan looked to Mr. Crier, who realized something. "Hang on! Residual emotion! It's possible. That robot could've stored up the strong feelings Keenan had as a toddler while lost in the Digital World." That actually seemed like a decent theory. Mr. Crier nodded, then Keenan looked away, wondering what to do. Marcus gave a thumbs up. "Whaddya say, kid? How about we go save your mom?" he cheered. The young boy didn't say anything, so Marcus went ahead without him. He charged ahead, yelling as usual, and ready to strike him down. As he got closer, the robot met Marcus' punch at the same time as he jumped up. That, of course, ignited his DigiSoul, and caused the robot's hand to crumble. Marcus confidently landed on the ground, and Agumon caught up to him. "All right!" Agumon cheered. "It's fightin' time!" Marcus cried. He pounded his ribcage with his fist, allowing the DigiSoul to cover his body.

Then, he unclipped his Digivice and got in position. "_DigiSoul… Full, CHARGE!_" That did it, as Agumon stood ready to take it. "Agumon Warp Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!" Not to be outdone, I looked to Kabuterimon. "Kabuterimon! Time to kick it up a notch!" I called to him, as I ignited the spark in my heart. Then I took out my Digivice and got in position. "DigiSoul! _Full... CHARGE!_" "Kabuterimon Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

The robot transformed its broken hand into a drill, which it tried to stab RizeGreymon with. But Marcus' partner grabbed it with his hand and broke it using his own will. Then, he kicked it down. For good measure, MegaKabuterimon used his Electro Shocker to temporarily paralyze it. When the static cleared away, the giant cyborg dinosaur Digimon tore open one of the windows. It was prepared though, and it fired several buzzsaws at it. That attack didn't do any damage. RizeGreymon brought the robot to its feet and then kicked it away again. When he stepped away, I saw Mrs. Crier being trapped by wires. "Hold off your attack, MegaKabuterimon!" I quickly ordered. "Hang on!" Anya shouted. "Michelle!" "We can't attack it with her in there," Lalamon whimpered. With that moment of hesitation, RizeGreymon took a hit on the chin and went down. Marcus then turned to Keenan. "Keenan! You can do this! **Come on! **Get in the fight, man! You're the only one who can save her!" he called to him. "Go on, Keenan. Save your mama. Your real one," I added, nodding. He just stared ahead at it. "Ma, ma..." he muttered. Then, he started running as Falcomon flew just above him. "Keenan! Grab onto me!" So, Keenan did as he was told and soon they were soaring towards the robot.

* * *

Falcomon

I propeled him inside Hagurumon's form where he landed. "Mother!" Then he started tearing away at the bands around Keenan's mother, ultimately freeing her. I kept watch outside as one of the bands was let down. He repelled with her down the rope onto the roof, then jumped off it towards safety.

"Trident Revolver!" With the go ahead from Marcus, RizeGreymon fired the finishing blow, reverting the giant robot back into a smaller version and a DigiEgg. Then, RizeGreymon and MegaKabuterimon powered down.

* * *

Gary

Soon, the entire Crier family was reunited as Keenan carried Mrs. Crier like a groom carrying a bride across the threshhold. "Michelle!" Mr. Crier called as he ran to her. "Kevin..." his wife faintly responded as she was let down. The two embraced as Keenan sadly turned and began to walk away. "Ruka? "She's OK." It was only then that Mrs. Crier turned around to see her dejected long-lost son turned away from them, staring aimlessly at some flowers. "Uh... Keenan?" "Uh?" "It's... you, isn't it? Turn around... please. Let me see your face." He turned his head and that did it. "Keenan! You came back to me!" She ran to him and gave him one of the most emotional hugs I've ever seen in a long time. "I can't believe it's really you. My baby boy!" She stroked his face. It was one of those happy moments that you don't get to see much in your job. It makes the work all that worth while.

Unfortunately, that moment was soon ruined by Japanese bureaucracy at its worst. I saw Director Hashima and his cronies come in. "Professor Crier, I am arresting you for breaking the terms of your cease and desist order," he declared. "Director Hashima?" Anya asked in surprise. "What do you mean?" Mr. Crier asked. The short man began his march toward him. "You have recently conducted an unauthorized opening of the Digital Gate. Furthermore, you have been doing illegal research on the Digital World," he explained. At least he was giving him the grounds. Mr. Crier became slightly miffed. "Now hold on! That has nothing to do with-" "Are you actually claiming you're innocent? When it's plainly obvious that a Digimon came through your gate and completely destroyed your home?" "That was-" "Wait!" Mrs. Crier rushed in. "Please! He's innocent." Hashima lowered his eyebrows. "So it's you. Mrs. Crier. Maybe you're the person we should be arresting for causing all this trouble." "That's ridiculous!" Mr. Crier argued, probably struggling to keep his cool. I stepped in. "Director Hashima, don't you have better things to do than arrest people for freak accidents? I don't think either one of the Criers would open the gate on purpose! Don't waste your energy on them!" "Aha! You better watch what you say, boy. I would just hate to arrest you on grounds of obstruction of justice! You know, why not? Boys, arrest both Mrs. Crier and Mr. Logan." Soon, Hashima's cronies were restraining both Mrs. Crier and me. "Let... go... of... me!" I shouted, fighting back. "You can't do that to them! They weren't doing anything wrong!" "Let go of him!" Marcus yelled, joining in the fight. "_STOP IT!_" We turned around, and discovered that it came from Keenan. "Me open gate! Me come from Digital World with Digimon, so I can destroy home! I Digimon Warrior, Keenan!" Everyone gasped. "Keenan? Really? So you're their long-lost son?" "_I'm not! I am Digimon! I come from Digital World to destroy all evil humons!_" "He, he doesn't know what he's saying! He's a human, I swear he is!" I tried to defend him. Hashima turned to me and pointed his finger at me. "You keep quiet!" he ordered. I tried to bite off his finger, but he pulled it away quickly. Then, he turned to Keenan. "Then it's all his fault. Arrest him!" "Firecracker Smokescreen!" Falcomon threw a number of bamboo cylinders on the floor, creating a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, they were gone. "Keenan's gone! He disappeared!" Marcus cried. "_Find them!_ Don't let them escape! Bring them to me now!" The cronies ran off, releasing Mrs. Crier and me. Mrs. Crier fainted in her husband's arms. "My baby! Keenan!" Marcus was about to blow his top again. "Oh **no!" **

* * *

Gotsumon

My plan was going into action perfectly. I approached Merukimon. "What? Keenan has betrayed us!?" he asked. "Yes, sir. While I was looking for him, he must've joined the humans. When I finally found him, they had convinced him that he was a human, and then he attacked me." "I don't believe it." "It's true! I wouldn't lie. After all, he is a human. Shouldn't we despise his very existance because of it? With all due respect, sir, I think it would be best if we simply ended this problem by destroying the human world once and for all!" "I don't care what you think!" "But-" "Starting a battle with the humans could cause harm to our allies. We're not at that point just yet." "But Sir!" Thankfully for me, someone else stepped in. It was one of my greatest allies, SaberLeomon. "Are you afraid, Merukimon?" The two stared each other down. "I can't believe such weak words would be uttered by such a strong ruler of the Digital World!" He continued approaching him. I ran behind a broken column, struggling to contain my excitement. "Hello. SaberLeomon!" "Hello... my old friend."

* * *

Greg

After dinner, Commander Sampson gave me some bad news. "They arrested Gary!? _On what grounds!?_" I demanded to know. "Obstruction of justice. Director Hashima was directing DATS business, arresting the Criers for breaking the terms of their cease and desist order. Gary called him out on it. Personally, I think it's a disgrace, but my hands are tied." "How much is bail set at?" "Bail? Who knows if he'll get it? Hashima's a very powerful man, and while I disagree with his methods, I must ultimately defer to him. Usually Commander-General Yushima usually supercedes him, but since he isn't here..." I shook my head.

* * *

Author's Notes:

For those of you who are not from the Southern region of the United States (or who have never seen an episode of Mama's Family in your entire life), UrbanDictionary defines "bless your heart" as "a term used prior to ridiculing, insulting the sensibilities of, or pointing out the shortcomings of someone. It's often used to soften the blow of a statement, and can render nearly any comment, no matter how brash or distasteful, socially acceptable."

Also, I did make an adaptation to "Mama". Originally, the last chorus included the lines "You taunt, you tease me, Mama/But I never, never, never can keep away". If you do your research, you'll find out what the song's really about.

And you know, I think I should include this MusicBreak just to calm everybody down.

* * *

_BONUS MUSIC BREAK_

DATS Talent Show: Part 2

"The Rose"

Written by Amanda McBroom

Performed by Anya Rădulescu (Kate Higgins) and Lalamon (Dorothy Elias-Fahn)

___At the DATS Talent Show. This time, Anya sits at a piano and begins to play, much to the crowd's delight._

___Anya:_

___**Some say love, it is a river**_

_**That drowns the tender reed**_

_**Some say love, it is a razor**_

_**That leaves your soul to bleed**_

_**Some say love, it is a hunger**_

_**An endless aching need**_

_**I say love, it is a flower**_

_**And you, its only seed**_

___Lalamon joins in on the next verse. Once again, various DATS agents and Digimon are holding up whatever glows and waving it back and forth._

___Anya/Lalamon:_

___**It's the heart, afraid of breaking **_

_**That never learns to dance**_

_**It's the dream, afraid of waking**_

_**That never takes the chance**_

_**It's the one who won't be taken**_

_Anya:_

_**Who cannot seem to give**_

_Anya/Lalamon:_

_**And the soul, afraid of dying**_

_**That never **_

_Anya:_

_**learns to live**_

_Anya/Lalamon:_

_**When the night has been too lonely**_

_**And the road has been too long**_

_**And you think that love is only**_

_**for the lucky and the strong**_

_**Just remember in the winter**_

_**Far beneath the bitter snows**_

_Anya:_

_**Lies the seed**_

_**That with the sun's love, in the spring**_

_**Becomes the rose**_

___As she plays her last note, the entire throng of people in the audience cheers._


	28. Chapter 22: Digital War I

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 22: Digital War I

Gotsumon

This was absolutely perfect! "Why have you come?" Merukimon asked SaberLeomon. "Don't you know? I've come to discipline you." "Have you now?" The giant cat took one step forward, crushing a layer of ice under his feet. "Right now, the Digital World is facing the most dangerous time in its entire history. If you continue to let these humans walk all over you, it will lead to our ultimate destruction. Merukimon... I am here to tell you I will never let that happen." "And how do you plan to overthrow me all by yourself?" "I represent many, many Digimon who happen to agree with me. We don't want to remove you by force, we want you to wipe out the humans! Or else!" "Or else what?" SaberLeomon continued his advance. "Merukimon, don't make this hard on yourself. Join me!" "I will deal with the humans my way, then I will deal with you and your traitorous friends." "Oh?" "To avoid a full-scale counterattack, we'll only target those humans who have intruded our world." "In other words, you _refuse _to join me!" "If you have a problem with my methods, do something about it!" "You're a **fool!" **SaberLeomon roared. His foe Merukimon roared in return. It was the standoff of the century. "Your methods are unacceptable and won't protect the Digital World!" Then he jumped around. "Farewell. I shall not return. You're too stubborn to listen to reason! But still, please, I ask that you do not get in my way. Otherwise, I shall be forced to put aside our friendship and battle you for control of the Digimon Army." He walked away, ready to carry out his intent.

* * *

Gary

Hashima's three cronies had run off in search of Keenan and Falcomon. That left the director all by himself. "I didn't do anything wrong," I insisted. He smirked at me. "I beg to differ," he sneered. "Why do you do this? Why do you make things difficult in your own organization? You're even worse than President Obama!" His eyes went to stone. "If you don't drop charges against me, I'll call the United States Embassy and press charges of my own. My father happens to be friends with one of the best lawyers in Atlanta, and if necessary, we'll take this to court," I threatened. "You obviously don't realize who I am," he breathed out. He turned away and waved his hand. "Very well, I'll drop the charges on one condition. Neither you nor your brother ever stand in my way again." That opened my eyes. "Sir, that would violate my First Amendment rights, as well as Articles 15, 16, 17, and 19 of the Constitution of Japan," I said. Hashima rapidly turned back towards me and smiled. "Very good, young man. You know your rights," he answered. "I studied them to complete my educational requirements here at DATS." "I see. Consider this your only warning. I drop the charges." He offered his hand, and I shook it. Then, I rushed with the others to the Land Cruiser. "Wait! What do you think you're doing? Come back here!"

But it was too late. Marcus, Anya, and the Digimon were already inside. I got in the driver's seat, strapped in, started the ignition, and put the pedal to the metal in the search for Keenan. We drove into the forest where we spotted the three agents. They had Keenan and Falcomon surrounded. Marcus lowered his window as we approached them. "Keenan! Hop in! We've come to rescue you!" We stopped the car long enough for the two to climb in. "Punch it, Gary!" "OK, everyone. Hang on! Here we _GO!_" I shouted. Then, I slammed on the gas again, driving off back towards Minato. "Oh man, Greg is going to be soooooooooooo jealous," I grinned.

* * *

Gotsumon

I found SaberLeomon outside and went up to him while riding Yanmamon. "SaberLeomon! Sirrrrrrrr!" I called out to him. "Please, wait up!" I launched myself off but my landing wasn't as graceful as I had hoped. "What do you want, Gotsumon?" he growled. "I appreciate your stance on the human world. Please sir, listen. I feel the same way that you do. I too think Merukimon hasn't done enough to destroy the humans. I think we should crush them! Show them no mercy!" "Will you get to your point?" This was the big payoff "I wanna fight alongside you." "What?" "I have been to the human world many times, sir. I know their layout better than any Digimon in the Digital World. If you were to use my expertise, sir, a victory would be guaranteed!" "Interesting..." I continued making my pitch. All he said was "Intriguing" but I knew I had him sold. This was my greatest opportunity!

* * *

Greg

The next morning, Gary and the others had come back from their mission. I listened to their story and loved every minute of it. "My little bro, talking himself out of an arrest! Nice!" Gary and I fist bumped. Commander Sampson... well, he was a different story. "So, you ignored everything Director Hashima's told you, and you brought him here," he concluded. "'Ignore' is such a strong word, can't we say 'misunderstanding' instead?" Anya asked. "Keenan was innocent! He was protecting his folks!" Marcus insisted, pounding his fist on the table. Agumon agreed. "And yet, based on what you told me, he stuck to his story that he was a Digimon. Isn't that right, Keenan?" I asked. He didn't say anything. Sampson just folded his arms and shook his head. "There's bound to be an inquiry," Tom stated, "I can't imagine the director will let this action go unpunished." "Hey, I was nearly arrested," Gary pointed out. "Yeah, Gary was nearly arrested. And that isn't good," Veemon agreed. "But I'm telling you, if you were there, you would've done exactly the same thing!" Marcus countered. "You bet I would've. You were completely in the right," I agreed. "Nobody asked you." "That's fine." "You tell 'em, Boss!" Agumon agreed. "Well, it doesn't matter whether we were right or wrong," Anya stated. "The fact still remains, we were the ones who went against protocol," Lalamon added. Kudamon had his own opinion. "It's only a matter of time before the Director and his men come for him." "Well, what are we supposed to do about it? He's one of us, right?" I asked, looking around. "Right. Either way, it's not a good idea to keep Keenan here. He needs to be moved," Kudamon went on. Sampson nodded. "Mmm hmm. Find a safe place and take him there until I give further instructions." Marcus was the first to volunteer. "Let's take him to my house where I can keep an eye on him. Right, Agumon?" He slapped his partner on the back. "Right, Boss." The two walked away. "All those in favor say 'Aye'." "Aye, Boss. It's unanimous." "No fair, Marcus! Nobody seconded it," I argued. "I second it," Tentomon said. I glared at him. "Motion carried. Any objections?" Marcus asked. "Yeah, I got plenty! You're gonna teach that kid how to steal fried eggs, and how to drink from a finger bowl, and all kinds of other bad habits. What he needs is a good role model, like me!" So, I made my way toward Keenan, making sure to butt heads with Marcus. Only problem was... he was gone. His chair was empty. "And we lost him again!" Tentomon observed. "Quickly, seal the doors to the building," Anya suggested. "Secure every level," Tom agreed. Sampson walked out to the entry way. "He has to be somewhere in this building. Find him," he directed. "Roger!" All I was missing was an ascot. "Let's split up, gang!" I suggested. Marcus looked at me strangely, but then he went on his way. He and Gary went one way with their Digimon, while the rest of us went the other way. We checked the entire building, but he was nowhere to be found. We decided to split up further. Anya, Gary, and I would cruise around the city in the cruisers. Marcus and Tom would go out on foot. We'd all hit different parts of the city. It was a brilliant plan.

* * *

Falcomon

We made our escape and tried to avoid detection. We didn't care where we were going, just as long as it was safe from those humans Keenan hated so much. We passed between two buildings and hid in a corridor. After avoiding what sounded like a bell ringing, I approached my friend and partner. "Keenan, this doesn't feel safe," I told him. He thought about it for a moment, then started to walk away. "Keenan! Where are you going?" "_Quiet! _Falcomon, go back!" he ordered. "Go back to where, Keenan?" I sadly inquired. "Back to Digital World. You can still go back." "But I don't want to go back without you." "Falcomon no argue! You go, me no belong there. No follow me." "Keenan... Keenan!" And he ran off. In a panic, I took off and started to fly after him, dodging a giant vehicle that was headed toward me. "Keenan!" I ascended higher and higher. "Keenan! How can you just leave me alone like this? _Keenan!_" There was only one thing I could do, and that was search for him.

* * *

Marcus

My search took me to the park. "KEENAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted. I stopped to look around. "You try to save a guy and he runs away from you," I quipped. "Stop running, Boss, I'm getting motion sickness," Agumon said from inside his Digivice. I kept running anyway. He was gonna have to deal with it.

* * *

Greg

I checked everywhere a 10-year-old boy would hide in the west side of the Minato region. I even checked some of the places a 10-year-old boy wouldn't hide in the west side of the Minato region just to be sure. About every two hours, I had to stop and fill up for gas. Everywhere I stopped, I asked the staff if they had seen Keenan. Thank goodness I had picked up some on my Japanese. Thank you, Rosetta Stone! I even visited the world-famous Tokyo Tower, where I stumbled upon something very awesome. It seems they were taping the newest Super Sentai series at the time, _Tensou Sentai Goseiger. _It seems they were in the middle of taping a segment and were just about to finish their roll call. _"_Protecting this planet is an angel's task!_" _the Red Ranger shouted. Then, they all joined in._ "_Tensou Sentai... Goseiger!_"_ That was just the right time. "Excuse me!" I walked in. "Sumimasen!" I went up to the Red Ranger because nine times out of ten, the Red Ranger can help you. "GoseiRed-san. My name's Greg Logan. I'm with the Digital Accident Tactics Squad, and I'm looking for this boy." I held up a photo we had taken of Keenan. "Have you seen him anywhere?" "Cut!" The camera stopped rolling as a man approached me. I assumed he was the director. "I'm sorry. You must not have known we were taping now. This is supposed to be a closed set." I bowed. "My apologies, sir. I'm with the Digital Accident Tactics Squad, known as DATS. Have you seen this boy?" "Hmmmm... sorry, no I haven't." "Well, have you seen a purple bird in a ninja suit flying around?" The Blue Ranger's suit actor took off his helmet. "No, no we haven't." I asked everyone and they all had the same answer. I even asked the actor in the Monster-of-The-Day costume, but she didn't know anything. She looked very menacing in her costume though. "Well, thanks anyway. Sorry to interrupt." "Now hold on just a minute!" the director suddenly said, "We might as well use you. Now, when I give you the cue, I'll need you to act scared and run away. Then, the Goseigers will run in and do their thing. All right?" I nodded.

So, it was set up. The director pointed to me and I yelled. "AHHHHHHHH! Monster!" Then I ran like crazy until he told me to stop. After that, I filled out my information and the director said I'd get my check in the mail from the Japanese equivalent of the American Federation of Television and Radio Artists and Toei. All in all, it was a nice experience, but it didn't get me anywhere. I reported to Commander Sampson. "Commander, this is Greg. I walked in on a taping of a Super Sentai series, but none of them had spotted Keenan or Falcomon. I did get one line._" _"You're kidding, right?" he asked in disbelief. "Would I kid about something like this, sir?" He sighed. "No, you wouldn't. At least you asked. But next time, for the love of humanity, don't cause any disruptions while they're taping anything. I'll try to smooth things over with Toei."

* * *

Sampson

Oh, Director Hashima was going to have a field day with that one. If Greg truly had appeared in his uniform in a Super Sentai series, he had better have kept his Digivice out of sight. I contacted Anya and the others. "Anya! Update your search progress!" Anya came up on my console. "Nothing new to report, sir. We can't find him anywhere." Then, Thomas appeared. "I've come up empty too, sir. No sign of Keenan anywhere." Gary was the third to appear. "Don't ask, sir. I've come up empty." "He should be traveling with Falcomon. Any detection of his Digimon signature?" Anya asked. For that, Miki had the answer. "Still looking, but I haven't locked onto anything yet. I'm afraid we've lost them."

* * *

Greg

It was getting late. "Gee whiz, Greg. I guess that Super Sentai appearance made up for that last mission you missed out on, huh?" Veemon asked inside his Digivice. "Absolutely. Life's what you make it, Veemon, so if the opportunity arises, you take it. That's just what I did. I'm not going to let my life pass me by," I explained. "Maybe they'll keep your footage for when it comes to the States," Veemon hoped. That brought a smile to my face. "Ha ha, I hope so. That would be nice." Just then, I got a signal over my earpiece. I pressed the talk button. "This is Greg, still on the case. What's up?" It was Miki. "Greg, we've detected a Digimon signal." I perked up at hearing that. "Really? Where?"

* * *

Marcus

I had been walking all day and still hadn't found the kid. "Ugh, my legs are killin' me," I griped. I finally found a water fountain. "I'm gonna let that little squirt have it if I ever catch him." I turned the knob to let the water run and got myself a drink. "Haaaaa... ugh!" Suddenly, Agumon's giant head covered the fountain. "Agumon, what are you doing out of your Digivice?!" I shouted. Then he used one of his claws to stop up the fountain, spraying it all over me in every direction. "Stop it! That stuff is cold!" He stopped. "Hey, maybe Keenan got lost while he was hiding." While I was plotting the several ways I was gonna get Agumon back for getting me wet, I got a signal over my earpiece. "Huh? Oh, this is Marcus. A Digimon signal?" It was Megumi on the line, so I listened intently. "What happened? They found Keenan and Falcomon?" Agumon asked. "No. A different signal altogether. What? Look up? Huh?" I looked up, and I spotted it.

* * *

Sampson

The alert signal went off, and it looked like it was going to be a big one. Miki, Megumi, and the PawnChessmon were on the job. "I'm registering an alarming number of Digimon signals!" Megumi exclaimed. "Me too. There are signatures all over the city, and the numbers are increasing rapidly." I stood up and grunted. This did not look good. "The moment we've dreaded is finally here," Kudamon stated. All I could do was nod and direct.

* * *

Greg

I got out of the car and looked up to the skies. Thousands upon thousands of jet-like flying Digimon were up in the air, prepared to strike the city at any moment. I looked around, and sure enough, the people were in general panic. I looked them up on my Digimon Analyzer. "'Pteramon, an Armor-level Dinosaur Digimon. Their special attacks are Missile Storm and Sharp Wing, an attack that destroys the DigiCore regardless of the thickness of the armor.' Hmm, I wonder what DigiCore is." "Oooh, dat's the nucleus that contains a Digimon's most important data. If that goes, the Digimon's usually destroyed!" Veemon answered. I gasped. "Then these guys are bad news!" I looked out further and saw a group of wild pig-like Digimon running in a herd toward me. My eyes widened, and I started running. "Why do I get myself in situations like this?" I thought to myself. I continued running until I saw Gary's car. I got out of the way and quickly got inside, still panting. "...Hi," I said. "Greg, you don't look so good," Gary noted. "Right. I just ran from a herd of boar-like Digimon. You see them going by?" He looked out the windshield. "Yes, I do. Don't you think we should do something about it?" "I concur, bro. I totally concur. Would you do me a favor and drive me back to my car?" "But why? We can just carpool instead." "I borrowed one of Tom's CDs and put it in the CD player. If it gets destroyed, I'll have to pay for it." "Which one is it?" "'Stereotomy'_." _Gary started the ignition and carefully drove me back to my car. I took the CD out and put it in its case, then hid it in his glove compartment.

* * *

Sampson

"Announce a Code One alarm. Notify all local authorities. Our top priority now has to be evacuating all the surrounding neighborhoods before it's too late! Go!" I stood up and pressed the Sound Only button on my console. "Marcus! Thomas! Anya! Gregory! Gary!" Soon, they came in over the speaker. "Here!" "Here!" "Here!" "Here!" "Here!" "Rendezvous! All members meet at Port Y-four-oh-eight."

* * *

Greg

"We're on our way!" I responded. Then, I got back in my car, strapped in, and burned rubber. I even turned on the police sirens for good measure. "Herd the remaining Digimon into one area and annihilate them with one blast!" Sampson ordered. "Right!" I stopped along the way to pick up Tom. "Where's my CD?" he asked me. "I put it in Gary's glove compartment." "Good." We made it to the pier where Marcus and Agumon were waiting. We made a quick stop. "Greg! Gary! Thomas! Anya!" Marcus called. We got out of the car and met up with them. Anya grabbed her head while Lalamon floated around her. "All these Digimon are giving me a headache," she grumbled. "I'm not just gonna sit back and watch them attack us!" Marcus shouted. "Um, Marcus... while I agree with you, they're not exactly attacking us now," I pointed out. "But they will!" "There are so many of them, too many. There must be at least a hundred times more foes than the D-Reaper incident," Anya said in awe. "It doesn't matter how many there are! Just herd them together and blast away!" "Hmm, how very Marcus of you," Tom grinned. "It doesn't matter if it's one or a thousand. Or a million! I'll show you how the King of Ultimate Fighting does things!" Marcus shouted as he thrust his Digivice forward. "Oh, so now you're the _king! _You'd probably better leave this to the knights first, Your Majesty," I said, as I unclipped my Digivice and posed with it, pointing the lens away from me. "Veemon! Realize!" Gary and Tom took out their Digivices and did the same. "Gaomon! Realize!" "Tentomon, realize!" The data beams coming from our Digivices became our Digimon as they landed on the ground. "So, what's the game plan?" Veemon asked. "As near as I can figure, we shoot 'em down and blow 'em up," I said. "But we should help evacuate those innocent citizens as well," Tentomon reminded me. "That too." I raised my iC high, then slowly brought it back down into position. If this was our last battle, I was going to milk it for everything it was worth. "Ready?" I asked everyone. Everyone except Marcus answered with "Ready!" I went first.

I charged up that turbine in my heart and fully ignited my DigiSoul. Then, I crossed my hands in front of me so my arms formed the shape of a V. "DigiSoul!" I brought my arms out of it, then fully extended my right hand out to the side, just like I would for a DigiSoul Charge. Then I swung it all the way up to the sky and then dropped it right on top of the sensor. "_Full... CHARGE!" _I shot my iC forward, allowing all that energy to go to Veemon.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"

* * *

Anya

I borrowed from my Biomerge sequence as I brought both hands out in front of me, with my iC-equipped right hand below my extended left. "DigiSoul..." But instead of bringing my right hand towards my heart, I swung my left hand fully up to the sky. _"Full... CHARGE!" _Then_,_ I brought it down on the scanner and thrust my Digivice forward so Lalamon could receive the energy.

"Lalamon Warp Digivolve to... Lilamon!"

* * *

Thomas

Mine was just a bit simpler than the others. As a whole, I'm not one for flash when it comes to decisive battles such as this. "_DigiSoul..._" I raised my hand up to the sky and decisively brought it back down to my sensor. "_Full, CHARGE!" _Then, I thrust my Digivice forward so Gaomon could gather the energy.

"Gaomon Warp Digivolve to... MachGaogamon!"

* * *

Gary

I brought both hands up together holding the Digivice, then separated them by bringing them down, kind of like a paso doble. "DigiSoul!" Then, I swung my right hand up to the sky, fully extending it, then slamming it back down on the sensor on top. "_Full, CHARGE!" _After that, I quickly raised my Digivice to the sky. The power swept down to Tentomon, who took it.

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

* * *

Greg

We flipped a coin to determine who'd get to send the troops out. I flipped the coin. "Heads!" Marcus called. I caught it on my hand and uncovered it. It was heads. "Yes!" Marcus pumped his fist, then boldly pointed toward the battle front. "CHARGE!" I took off my hat, put it in the car, and strapped the goggles onto my forehead. Then, I boarded AeroVeedramon, making sure to find something secure to hold. "Lift off!" I directed. We took off and up towards the sky.

* * *

Gotsumon

This truly was my finest hour. All this power and responsibility to decimate the human world... I loved it! I chortled. "Finally, it's payback time for what the humans did! I'll make them wish they never came to the Digital World in the first place. Show them no mercy! ATTACK! Destroy everything!" Following my orders, they released their missiles, blowing up buildings and causing mayhem and destruction in general.

* * *

Greg

I managed to sneak up behind Gotsumon on his Yanmamon. "Hey Rock Boy!" I shouted to the rock. He turned around. "So you get your kicks from blowing up buildings, huh? That's a shame. You know, if you had a human partner, you might have realized your potential. But now, you never will." "V-Breath Arrow!" AeroVeedramon shot out a V-shaped heat beam that burned a few Pteramon into a crisp in a second. Gary flew along side me on MegaKabuterimon. "Electro Shocker!" That giant electrical ball took out a few more. But for every two we took down, there were four more to replace them. They even fought back too, with their missiles. We took a hit, but AeroVeedramon recovered.

* * *

Anya

As if we didn't have enough problems with the Pteramon in the sky, we had to deal with the Boarmon on the ground that were trampling the public at large. One young girl even fell on the hard pavement and was nearly stomped on. Thankfully, Lilamon and I got there first. "Marvel Shot!" The blast took the boar aback. I ran to the girl, picked her up, and brought her to her mother. "Take her away. Run for cover!" I directed. Then, I checked behind Lilamon just in case. "Lilamon, behind you!" "Nose Blaster!" Boarmon released a flaming snort through his nose. I rushed toward the boar and tried to kick him away, but I had no luck. MachGaogamon flew in and punched him in the side of his snout, stopping the attack. "You OK, Lilamon?" he asked. "MachGaogamon..." As I turned, I found Thomas. "Thank you, Thomas," I said in complete appreciation. "No need to thank me. Let's go!"

As if right on cue, Marcus jumped up and punched a Boarmon, sparking his DigiSoul. He allowed it to completely cover his body. "_DigiSoul… Full, CHARGE!_"

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!"

Then, RizeGreymon picked up the boar and threw him back down. Then, he looked up to the Pteramon and roared. I don't think they liked that, because they fired missiles at him. Marcus even took the heat from one of the explosions.

* * *

Greg

We kept taking hits. "What's going on here? I thought the Digimon Analyzer said there are probably no longer any opponents who can rival you," I said. "Well, whoever wrote that kinda forgot to factor in numbers," AeroVeedramon answered. "Well try it again." "Dragon Impulse!" He released a shockwave shaped in the form of a dragon. That took out about 10 of them, but the others were notified and surrounded us. "Duck!" We dropped lower, but that didn't do us any good.

* * *

Sampson

Watching all this battle footage of my troops going down was depressing. They were still fighting, but they were being overwhelmed. "They're overwhelming us. We can't hold them back much longer," Kudamon worried. I stood up and checked inside my coat pocket for my red and black Digivice, with its crimson screen and gray ring. I stared at it, contemplating whether I should risk my life and enter the fray. Just then, the door opened and someone walked in. I looked around, and it was Director Hashima. "Director. You're here!" I exclaimed. He stopped and glared at me. "I'll have you know that I dropped the charges against Mr. Gary Logan. He had me to rights. I don't like it, but he had me to rights." I had an answer for him. "He does bring up a point. When I joined DATS eight years ago, I was looking for a challenge. I wanted to escape the humdrum of police work. I thought it would be interesting, stimulating, and perhaps even enjoyable. When I met Kudamon, it became so much more. I realized the dreams I had never allowed myself to fulfill. I wasn't just a detective with two kids and a wife anymore. I had one of the best partners a person could have. Little did I know that you'd come around and fill this entire department with red tape." He gave me one of those trademark evil smiles of his. "How touching. However, now I've discovered you're just as idealistic as your agents." "Director, I'd like to show you something I participated in just a few days ago. Miki, Megumi, you go out with Henry. You three will be more useful in the field." Miki and Megumi stood up and saluted. "Sir yes sir!" Then they ran out with their Digimon partners. "Who's going to monitor the progress?" Hashima asked. "Why, the Test Unit, of course," I answered. At that point, two identical twins, both with black hair, entered and sat at the computers. One of them wore a bandana around his head, the other a baseball cap. *

I went to my console and selected a video file. It was another music video.

* * *

["Fight to Win"

Written by Peter Bardens

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Vocal: Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)]

_The scene begins with archive footage from Chapters 13-20 (or in this case, episodes 12 to 19 of Data Squad). We zoom out to reveal that the footage is on several TVs as the band performs. Gaomon once again is at drums, while Commander Sampson's on his __Prophet-5 synthesizer, accompanied by the two PawnChessmon. Veemon's on bass and backing vocals while Greg is on lead with an electric guitar. _

_Greg:_

_**We know the odds are great**_

_**We must not hesitate**_

_**They say the chance is slim**_

_**But we will not give in**_

_**Not give in**_

_**Not give in**_

_Greg/Veemon:_

_**Fight to win **_

_**It's the only way**_

_**Fight to win **_

_**You know it's the only way**_

_Greg:_

_**The only way**_

_Footage of the band perfoming is mixed in masterfully with footage from the aforementioned eight episodes/chapters showing the DATS agents' tenacity, perseverence and courage. Greg acknowledges a banner that reads "Digital Accident Tactics Squad" in Japanese lettering._

_Greg:_

_**And while our banner flies**_

_**They'll be no compromise**_

_**Could be our last attack**_

_**But there's no turning back**_

_**Turning back**_

_**Turning back**_

_Greg/Veemon:_

_**Fight to win **_

_**It's the only way**_

_**Fight to win **_

_**You know it's the only way**_

_Greg:_

_**The only way**_

_Soon, a sort of musical conversation goes on between the synthesizers and the electric guitar._

_Greg:_

_**If you believe in something**_

_**There is no other way**_

_**You have to fight for your dreams**_

_**Or they'll fade away**_

_The shot from Greg's face dissolves to more battle footage. _

_Greg:_

_**We know the odds are great**_

_**We must not hesitate**_

_**They say the chance is slim**_

_**But we will not give in**_

_**Not give in**_

_**Not give in**_

_Greg/Veemon:_

_**Fight to win **_

_**It's the only way**_

_**Fight to win **_

_**You know it's the only way**_

_(Greg: __**You gotta fight)**_

_**Fight to win **_

_(Greg: __**Fight to win)**_

_**It's the only way**_

_**Fight to win **_

_(Greg: __**Fight to win)**_

_**You know it's the only way**_

_And as the song fades, the battle footage on the TV begins to dissolve to the DATS logo. Sampson squeezes out one last sequence on his synth. On the last notes, the video cuts off much like a TV turning off._

* * *

Sampson

Hashima took the video into careful consideration. "While I'm impressed with the video quality and the obvious talent you and your agents have, I can't help but think you're only indulging yourselves with this 'Satsuma Rentarō Project'. An obvious waste of government expense." "That's not true! The instruments were donated!" Kudamon protested.

* * *

Marcus

RizeGreymon was taking a lot of hits. All I could do was stand there and cheer him on. "RizeGreymon, don't back _**down!"**_

* * *

Anya

Lilamon kept firing Marvel Shots, but she could never anticipate the attacks from behind. "Lilamon, try firing both ways!" I called to her. She tried that, but the firepower wasn't enough as she was soon thrown to a wall. I ran out of the way to avoid getting smashed by my own partner. I turned back. "There's just too many," I realized. Thankfully, MachGaogamon and Thomas were there for support. "They don't stop. No matter how many we get rid of, they just keep coming in bigger numbers. We need more help," he said. Then Marcus bumped into us. "Get a grip, will ya? The battle has just begun!" he firmly pointed out. Just then, a number of missiles were fired straight in our direction. "Anya!" "Thomas!" I was certain we were done for... but when the smoke cleared, I discovered we were inside a barrier, created by the two PawnChessmon. It took all of us by surprise. "Hiiiiii!" a voice called from above. I looked up, and there were Miki and Megumi, posing on a rooftop like they were auditioning for a role in a live-action remake of _Sailor Moon_. "We wanted in on the action," Miki said, revealing her black and white iC. "So we've come to your rescue!" Megumi cheered, revealing her white and black iC. Then, they ignited their DigiSoul and went to work, putting their Digivices side by side. "Di! Gi! Soul! CHARGE!"

I quickly learned that both PawnChessmon really were silent, so the Miniskirt Police called their Digivolution. "PawnChessmon Digivolve to..." "KnightChessmon!" Two giant four-hooved knights with darts stood where the PawnChessmon once were. I looked them up on my Digimon Analyzer. "'KnightChessmon, a Champion-level Puppet Digimon whose name and design is derived from the black and white "Knight" chess pieces. Although he is unskilled in close combat, he jumps over the opponent with his thoroughbred-like leg strength to confound them.'" I looked back up at them. "Astounding."

* * *

Greg

AeroVeedramon was battered and worn out, and I wasn't fresh as a daisy myself. "This is what T.K. was talking about, AeroVeedramon! We've gotta fight back with everything we've got! Don't give in! Never surrender! Don't say **die!**" "What do I say instead?" AeroVeedramon asked after what must've been the 432nd attack. "I don't know," I deadpanned. Just then, I heard another very familiar voice. "Well, I got a pretty good idea." I looked up, and there was Rapidmon taking out Pteramon left and right. "Huh? Rapidmon?" I asked. Something came over my earpiece. "Guess who?" I gasped. "Huh? Henry?" I pressed the talk button. "Is that you, Henry Wong?" "The one and only. Check the Tokyo Tower." We flew over to the Tokyo Tower and found him up on the top floor, just standing there with his arms folded and a smile on his face. At that point, another familiar voice rang out everywhere. "Attention humans! We will now stop our attack for exactly one of your human hours." It was Gotsumon. I scratched my head. "Why is he stopping his attack?" I asked myself. "We will stop our attack for one hour. This will give you time to think about the offer we're about to make you. If you accept our conditions, we will return to the Digital World." Soon, Gotsumon's face appeared on every screen in the city. "There are two stipulations. First, you must destroy any and all equipment that connects the Human World to the Digital World. Second, you have to hand over the human that started this whole problem. You must surrender Keenan Crier."

* * *

Sampson

Hashima considered Gotsumon's stipulations carefully. "Hmm... it would be in the best interest of the country if we agreed to the terms. Sampson, surrender the boy to this, rock Digimon, and shut down your base of operations." My jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!" I cried. "He better not. DATS has an official policy not to negotiate with any enemy Digimon," Kudamon stated.

* * *

Greg

This was easy. "Gotsumon! On behalf of the Digimon Data Squad and all humans everywhere, we find your conditions completely unreasonable. The answer is a resounding NO!" "No, tell them we accept!" another voice called from my earpiece. "Director Hashima! I should've known!" "You will immediately resume your search for Keenan Crier and you will capture him as soon as possible. You will then surrender the prisoner to the Digimon known as Gotsumon," Hashima decreed. "Are you out of your freaking mind? We're dealing with a terrorist!" I argued.

* * *

Sampson

"Would you rather I risk the fate of many to protect just this one boy? Now let me think for a minute. No, I don't really think so," the director went on. "Why _you_-" Marcus began. "Stand down, Marcus! This is a government decision, and we can't overrule it. Whether or not we agree with it." "Hashima, you're scum of the worst kind!" Gary shouted. "Think of me what you will, Logan. The fact remains that I just gave an executive order. You _must _follow it."

* * *

Thomas

It seems our hands were tied. Who would ever go against a government order? Certainly not me. Fortunately, we didn't have to resume our search. Marcus spotted Keenan heading straight towards us. The boy looked up. "Gotsumon, you stop attack! Here I am! Come get me!" he shouted up to the Digimon. With that, Gotsumon flew just a bit lower down. "Well, what a brave young man. Tell me, what made you surrender?" he asked. Keenan turned his head around, a resigned anger clearly showing in his face. "Never mind! Just hurry and take me back to Digital World!" "Fine then. Away we go!"

Of course, Marcus just had to foul it up as he started running. "Keenan! You don't have to surrender if you don't want to go! You can stay here with us!" "Stay back!" Marcus stopped as I just shook my head. "Me, bring much trouble. Me no belong, to either world!" "You belong here! If you don't have a place, you make one! Don't go back to the Digital World with them! Stay here with people who are like _you. _You're human, like _us." "No..." _Keenan growled. "No one needs Keenan! Leave alone!" "You heard him, he's my prisoner!" Gotsumon shouted. At that point, an amazing thing happened. Falcomon swooped in and started attacking Gotsumon in the air, causing him to run away. "Falcomon, why you come back?" Keenan asked. "Why do you even ask that question?" Falcomon asked as he glided back down to land. "You're my best friend, Keenan. Now _I _don't have a world that I can go back to either. Just like you, Keenan." "Falcomon..." "Don't wish me away. You need me. And well, I really need you too. In fact, we don't need anyone else except each other. As long as I'm with you, I don't care if you're a human or a Digimon. To me, you'll always be my best friend Keenan." He put his wing around Keenan. "Don't surrender. Let's stay here and fight together!" It was a touching moment, as Keenan smiled and wiped away his tears. It was good to have him on the team.

He took out his Digivice, ignited his DigiSoul, roared, and then pressed his hand on the sensor. I assumed we'd teach him how to use the phrase "DigiSoul Charge" soon enough. "Falcomon Digivolve to... Peckmon!"

* * *

Gotsumon

So that was it. Falcomon had crossed the proverbial line in the sand. He was clearly on the side of the humans, and there was nothing I could do to convince him otherwise. The only possible option for him now was death. "It looks like you made your final decision! Fine then! Resume the attack! Turn everything you see into dust!"

* * *

Sampson

Hashima's immediate outward reaction was one of extreme disdain and anger. However, I saw a faint smile come to his lips.

* * *

Greg

We'd caught up with the others when we heard Gotsumon resume the attack. I heard what had happened over the earpiece. It was good to have Keenan on our side, at least for now. We joined in the throng of attacks. "Marvel Shot!" "Kunai Wing!" "Dragon Impulse!" "Electro Shocker!" Of course, we quickly learned we were outnumbered as AeroVeedramon got shot down with a missile and I lost my balance. "Ahhhhhhh!" "GREG!" As I fell, I saw my life flash before my eyes. It took about 30 seconds. I asked for an instant replay, and I got it. Thankfully, Rapidmon raced down and caught me in his arms. "Now don't even _think_ about asking if I can read your mind*," he quipped. I just smiled. "Thanks for the save, Rapidmon. I owe you one." "Don't worry, I'm keeping track," he chuckled.

* * *

Kurata

The name is Kurata. Akihiro Kurata. You pronounce it "Ku-rha-tah". I'm what you might call Director Hashima's ace in the hole. I observed the scene before me. "Well well, it looks like the Digimon Data Squad is locked in a bitter battle. All this destruction. Such a pity. I really should end it." I tossed the control trigger in my hand and caught it, just like I knew I would. "After all, I started it." Then, I pressed down on the button. That created an instant Digital Gate that started sweeping all the bad little Digimon away. At first glance, you might say I was... helping them. This was all going according to plan.

* * *

Sampson

Both Hashima and I were astonished at the events that were occuring. A Digital Gate came out of nowhere and vacuumed hundreds of enemy Digimon away.

* * *

Greg

I looked up, and there was a Digital Gate in the middle of the sky. Rapidmon slowly but surely brought me down to terra firma. Everyone went back down to Earth to power down and seek shelter from the suction. I instinctively kneeled down and protected Veemon. "Greg, what are you doin'? I should be protecting you," he said. My eyes widened a bit, but then I smiled. "Oh that's right, I keep forgetting. Why don't we protect each other?" I suggested. He nodded to that, so we held onto each other until we made it inside.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Rapidmon is referencing the song "Can You Read My Mind?" from _Superman: The Movie._

Now I've mentioned the Test Unit before earlier in this fanfic. Who do you know that might be related to Digimon that wears a bandanna and a baseball cap?


	29. Chapter 23: Refinery

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 23: Refinery

Greg

The battle was unceremoniously completed when the random Digital Gate sucked all the enemy Digimon up. We headed back to headquarters to nurse our wounds. We showered and changed into fresh uniforms. The food court opened up that night for a late dinner (it was 9:30 PM), and we got a chance to discharge whatever mental trauma we had and officially welcome Keenan to the team. We offered to let him visit his parents in jail, but he refused. "Me try to save parents from jail, but they go anyway," he sadly said.

For his own safety, we had to put him and Falcomon in a holding cell. Miki was in charge of making sure he was comfortable and that we were following the Geneva Conventions. That meant providing them lunch the next day.

* * *

Falcomon

Even with Keenan there, it was lonely inside that holding cell. He didn't say anything. Just then, we heard a voice outside. It was that charming young lady with the purple hair, Miki. "Keenan, I'm leaving your lunch down here. It's really extra super delicious. And it should be, I made it with my own two hands. OK, well I bought it from the food court with my own two hands. You have to eat _something, _kid. Please?" I turned to Keenan. "She's right. I don't know about you, but I'm starving," I said. "Well go on then. You eat something, Falcomon. Me no hungry," Keenan quietly answered. He just sat there on the bed, staring at the wall. I sighed.

* * *

Greg

"All right, so we're in this battle, and all of a sudden, a Digital Gate comes outta nowhere. The only question is, why?" I asked. "I'm completely astounded. It really is a DigiGate," Kudamon said. I shook my head. "I thought you had all the answers, Kudamon." "Just because I'm the commander's partner doesn't mean I know everything." "True, true." "Even we don't have the technology to open a DigiGate outside the lab," Gaomon noted. "So who does?" Anya asked Tom. He thought about it then came up with an answer. "Well, nobody that we're currently aware of. To instantly open a Digital Gate in the wild like that takes an amazing ability. Who could've done it?" "Does it matter?" Marcus asked. "Mmm hmm, we won either way," Agumon agreed, nodding. Gary had a different opinion. "As much as I love your positive view, Agumon, we didn't win. Even with Miki, Megumi, and Henry; who I have to give major props to by the way, it would've only been a matter of time." I nodded. "Geez, why do you have to be such a downer?" the dinosaur griped.

Just then the door opened and Miki and PawnChessmon walked through. "Miki, how's Keenan?" Marcus asked. Miki shrugged. "Ugh, he's sad. And he refuses to eat any food we put in front of him." "Poor kid." "I'll say." "Marcus, you're becoming quite attached to that Keenan boy, aren't you?" I asked. "He's the little brother I never had, OK? I'm kinda getting tired of playing tea party, if you get my drift." "You still play tea party with Kristy?" Veemon started laughing at that. "Yeah, so what if I do?!"

"Wow, so many problems." Unbeknownst to us, there was a brown-haired older man wearing glasses sitting backwards in a chair. We gasped. "How'd you get in here? More importantly, who are you?" I asked. He got up, shut his eyes, and put his hand behind his head. "Who me? Well, no one." Then he approached Agumon and shook his claw. "Well it's really a pleasure, Agumon- achoo! - I mean, wow, the first Digimon specimen born inside DATS' HQ. And now you can Digivolve to Ultimate level, _just amazing_! And you love fried eg- achoo! - sorry." Agumon was mildly freaked out as this man wiped off the saliva and sneeze residue from his nose. "How do you know all this stuff about me?" he asked. "Well, I guess I'm just a Digimon nerd- achoo!" "Look, you need to cover your mouth before you sneeze," I told him. "It can't be!" Sampson gasped. "It is you. Kurata!" The man turned around. "Huh? Sampson! It's been ages! Ha ha, we still talk about all the crazy stunts you pulled," he said, getting all chummy with him. "Wait, you guys know each other?" Marcus asked. The door opened again. "Do they ever. It's Kurata you have to thank for your recent victory," another voice answered. I turned, and there was the Director. Gary and I growled at him, while Veemon and Tentomon got in defensive stances. "And a good afternoon to you too," he said with a smile, pretending nothing was wrong. He continued. "After all, it was Kurata who opened the DigiGate." Kurata just took this in stride. "Well, I was just really lucky it opened at all. And I can't really take credit for luck." Hashima took note of Marcus. "Oh, and you must be our new recruit, Marcus Damon. Kurata told me that you've joined," he said. "Kurata? Isn't that the name of Dr. Damon's assistant?" Tentomon asked. At that point, Kurata approached Tentomon and shook his claw. "Ah Tentomon, always wiser than people give you credit - achoo! - for." "Hmmm. Methinks you have an allergy." "Well that's for me to know and you to figure out- achoo! - isn't it?" Then, he approached Marcus and put a hand on his shoulder. "You've gotten so big, Marcus. You're almost all grown up now. I'll have to restrain myself from pinching your cheeks." Marcus did not look impressed. "_Creepy_," I whispered to Veemon. Then he started walking to me. When he got there, he shook my hand. He shook hands like a fish, and he didn't let go. His breath smelled like Limburger cheese with a side of sardines sitting out in the Atlanta sun during the entire month of July. "So... you're Gregory Logan, the elder statesman of this group of five. You were part of the original team that participated in the D-Reaper incident. Just 12 years old and able to merge with your Digimon to reach his Mega level. Well, I'm charmed and delighted to meet you, just delighted, just _delighted_." Then he slapped me on the back, hard. "Um... yes, nice to meet you too, Mr. Kurata," I said, trying to be somewhat polite yet noncommittal. Thankfully, he let go, but then he ran through the same routine with Veemon. "And you must be Veemon. Charming, absolutely charming. I understand you can reach your - achoo! - Ultimate level as well." My first overall impression of Kurata was that he's the deadbeat uncle nobody ever invites to their Christmas party because he made them immediately regret it the last time he came.

"Thank you for your help, Kurata. We may not have succeeded without you, but I'm assuming that you're here because you want something," Kudamon said. Kurata turned around. "That's so like you, Kudamon. You just get right to the point as always. Yes, I am here for something. For Falcomon. And Keenan." "_Wow... _hey, those two are getting to be pretty popular. Somebody else just asked for those two last night, and look what happened to them," Veemon quipped. He ignored it. "That boy is such an interesting specimen, having been raised in the Digital World. I'd love to have the opportunity to study him." "What!?" Marcus interjected. "Well, our original plan was to have DATS look after him anyway. I approve," the director said. "Hey, hold on! This is a human being you're talking about!" Marcus cut in. Just then, Megumi picked up something. She displayed it on the screen. It was Falcomon holding Keenan back. He was trying to make his escape. I looked at it and smiled. So did Marcus. The two of us went with our Digimon to "calm him down". "Hey! You thinking of going somewhere, Keenan?" Marcus asked him. "Me no belong here! Better if me go home!" Keenan angrily shouted. "This is your home, kid," I said. By now, the others had joined up with us. Of course, Marcus had a plan. "Not any more it isn't. You're gonna stay at my house with me! From now on, I'll take care of you, Keenan!" This took me by surprise. Marcus, in charge of a kid? I bet he couldn't even take care of a hamster when he was in 2nd grade. He looked up to the camera hanging from the ceiling and got in one of his trademark tough guy stances. "Ya hear that!? Ya got anything to say!?" Sampson must've turned on the audio feed from the War Room because we could hear the conversation. "I say you must be kidding me," the director said. "I like it," Sampson disagreed. "Huh!?" "Taking care of Keenan is one of _our _responsibilities, and so it's up to _us _how we handle it." "Well, he does have a point. This is their jurisdiction after all. Shall we go, Director?" Kurata asked.

Marcus probably couldn't be happier. "Now that's what I'm talking about," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "You've never talked about that," Tom joked. I joined in too. "Marcus Damon two, Director Hashima zip," I joined in.

When we got home, the big topic at dinner that night was the new guy Kurata. "I don't care if he saved our skin, there's something about Kurata that I don't like," I firmly stated. Tom seemed to share my opinion. "You're not the only one, Greg." "I mean, did you see the way he sneezed on all the Digimon? Didn't even cover his mouth. Didn't even try." "Yeah, I don't know if I have something now or not," Veemon added. I took a sip from my water goblet. "And his breath, ugh! I wonder if he's ever heard of Listerine." "Now why are we insulting him again? We should be giving him something of the benefit of the doubt. After all, he did save our lives," Gary argued. I rolled my eyes at that while I cut into my coq au vin. "At least you're objective, Gary. I'll give you that," I said.

* * *

Marcus

It was a piece of cake introducing Falcomon and Keenan to the family. "Who's he?" Kristy asked from the stairs. "A new friend of mine. His name's Keenan," I said. She got closer. "Nice to meet you. Interesting face paint you've got there." I introduced Kristy to him. "That's me!" she cheerfully answered. Of course, she got the shock of her life when she pulled off a box to find Falcomon instead of Agumon. He got a shock as well. "...uh, hello again." "Look. You guys need a bath!" She escorted the two to the bathroom where they took a long-needed bath. I was glad she did, so I searched my drawers for some spare sticks of antiperspirant. I found some, and walked back to find Kristy acting just like Mom. They're so cute when they're young. When I got in for my bath, I realized there was no room for me. "Where am I supposed to fit?" I wanted to know.

We found some old clothes from when I was his age. He fit them perfectly. They were ready to meet my mom at dinner. "Well, guess I'd better introduce everyone. Here's Keenan and Falcomon... his pet." "His what!?" Keenan and Falcomon asked at the same time. "Yeah, we met," Kristy flatly said. Mom just smiled. "Call me Mom." "Mom!? Whatever." Soon, Mom and Kristy brought out dinner. After we said grace, I started chomping away.

* * *

Kristy

"Don't get too close, or you'll lose an arm," I warned. Keenan and Falcomon looked absolutely stunned at my brother's and Agumon's eating habits. Who could blame them? But after one bite, they were hooked and started chewing down more. "Bet I can eat more," Marcus playfully taunted. Once again, there'd be nothing left. "Don't worry, Kristy. I made a secret second dinner for us," Mom consoled me.

* * *

Marcus

After dinner, Keenan, Falcomon, Agumon, and I played this board game, some variant of Jenga. The object was to move small shogi pieces one at a time to your side without causing the other pieces to spill from the pile. Agumon went first as he carefully slid one across the board with his claw. When he made it across, he lifted up his claws. "I rock!" he cheered. Yeah right. "Now, your turn, Keenan," I said. He nodded and carefully went for a piece. We stared at him as he focused all his concentration on it. But unfortunately for him, he didn't make it. This was the really fun part of the game. We prepared our fingers and claws and chuckled evilly. "It fellll." "That means you lose!" Falcomon and I added. "Penalty flick on the _forehead_, and you can't run away, or else you'll get another one." We all gave Keenan a flick on the forehead.

* * *

Greg

I had a rude awakening the next morning. My earpiece went off. I checked my nightstand and put it on, then pressed the talk button. "Greg here. Good morning." It was Henry. "Good morning, although it won't be for long. We've just spotted a Mega-level Digimon by the oil refinery." "A Mega-level Digimon?!" I asked in shock. "Dude, we'll have to check your hearing too," he quipped. "Oh come on, Henry. The highest Veemon can go to is Ultimate, at least with this Digivice anyway." "I know, I know. Still, you better head to the refinery on the double. It's SaberLeomon." "You got it." "It's fightin' time!" I shouted.

After a quick grooming session, I stood there in my undershirt and underwear, thrusting my Digivice like the SP License. "Change Standby! Emergency, Data Squad!" Then, I got dressed in my DATS uniform and posed. "It's good to be invincible!" I called. "Yeah!" Veemon joined in. Just then, I heard loud thumps on my door. "Hurry up in there, sir!" Gaomon shouted. I clipped my iC to my belt and then we headed out the door, running down the stairs and towards the garage. Tom, Gary, and their Digimon were waiting for us as I drove to the refinery. On the way, we stopped at McDonald's. Gary and I went in and ordered MegaMuffin combos all around. It was two sausage patties, a slice of cheese, an egg, two slices of bacon, and ketchup on a toasted English muffin. It truly was the breakfast of champions. If this was going to be our last meal, it would be awesome!

* * *

Keenan

Me have great time fighting Marcus and Agumon with pillows. It strange new form of combat. Me must have stayed up too late, because me feel miserable. "Huhhhh... why me stay up so late?" me groaned. As me walk into kitchen, me think me hallucinating. For one moment, me think me saw Frigimon. "Frigimon?" me ask as me got closer. Finally, me grab her from behind and giggle. "Me got you!" But sadly, me slip right back into cold, cold reality. It bite hard. "Well, good morning. How are you? I hope you slept well." I see it just Mama of Marcus. When me realize who it was, me ran away. Unfortunately for me, me bump into Marcus. He hold me back and then he learn more Digimon attack. Me decide to turn me in, but Marcus grab shoulder. "Let go!" "No way! You're not thinking of giving yourself up again to those guys, are you?" "If me go, maybe they stop attacks! All this... all this horrible destruction my fault." "Don't be ridiculous." "Me no **joking!" **"You are when you say stuff like that! You just can't believe the garbage those Digimon are saying." He start shaking me. "Trust me, you didn't do anything wrong. You understand?" "Yeah." I say that to shut him up. "You can't blame yourself for what other people do," he go on. He seek my understanding, so I give it to him. "Look, normally, we could sit down and talk about all this over a nice breakfast, but thanks to that no-good SaberLeomon, we have to rush out and jump into battle. Well that's fine by me! 'Cause anybody who keeps a guy from his breakfast deserves a heaping helping of justice Marcus style!"

* * *

Greg

We arrived at the scene and immediately assessed the situation. "I think we should go straight into Ulitmate. What do you guys think?" I asked. Gaomon was the first to speak up. "Due to the urgency of the situation, I agree." The others nodded. "All right! Let's do this!" I unclipped my iC as we all got in position. "Ready?" I asked. "Ready!" they responded.

"DigiSoul... _Full, CHARGE!"_

"Gaomon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Lalamon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to..."

"MachGaogamon!"

"AeroVeedramon!"

"Lilamon!"

"MegaKabuterimon!"

Tom pointed the way. "Initiate attack plan Delta Tau Chi!" he called. "What _is _Delta Tau Chi?" AeroVeedramon asked. Tom promptly facepalmed. "Never mind. Just attack!" "Right!" So, they did. "Dragon Impulse!" "Lila Shower!" Neither attack did any good as SaberLeomon tackled into Lilamon and rammed himself into AeroVeedramon. MachGaogamon ran at a high speed and jumped, throwing his fist towards SaberLeomon. "Take this!" he shouted. Unfortunately, the fist got caught in the lion's mouth and he started throwing MachGaogamon around like a rag doll. As soon as the fist left, SaberLeomon jumped up and slashed away at Tom's partner, who promptly hit the concrete. I stood there with my fists clenched, trying to send some more of my DigiSoul to my buddy AeroVeedramon. "Greg, what are you doing?" Gary asked me. "Trying to help AeroVeedramon," I answered. "By doing what?" "Sending him more of my DigiSoul... I think." "That's not how it works." "Then what do we do?" "Just stand there beside your Digimon with your fists clenched, looking angry," Tom suggested. "Oh. I can do that. AeroVeedramon!" I ran to my partner and stood there, with my fists clenched and sheer righteous indignation in my facial expression. SaberLeomon jumped to another tank and looked on. "How pathetic you Digimon are. I almost feel _sorry_ for you! But still, for your treachery, I will destroy all of you!" he roared. I was just glad Marcus was missing this.

"Not gonna happen!" Or not. I looked up, and there he was on top of one of the highest tanks there was with Agumon. "That's right. Because once I'm on the job, _nothing _stops me!" "Yeah! Get him, Boss!" With that, Marcus let out one of his trademark yells and jumped, seemingly aiming for SaberLeomon. "AeroVeedramon, make sure he doesn't become roadkill pizza," I quickly directed. He nodded and went on his way. Marcus landed a punch on the large cat's ear. Did this affect SaberLeomon? No. "What a joke! You're even more pathetic than those Digimon!" I didn't completely disagree. That led to the cat knocking our supposed king aside. Thankfully, Marcus landed on the ground with his fist still lit. "Let me handle him, Boss!" Agumon called. Our hotheaded hero punched his ribcage, igniting his whole body with DigiSoul. Needless to say, he agreed.

"_DigiSoul! Full... CHARGE!" _"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!"

"Ahh, yet another joke!" SaberLeomon scoffed. "MachGaogamon, can you fight?" Tom asked. "Try and stop me," the wrestler cyborg dog answered. "Lilamon, are you OK?" Anya asked her partner. "I'm ready to go!" the giant flower warrior responded. I looked to AeroVeedramon. "AeroVeedramon-" "I'm way ahead of you and ready to declaw this cat!" he cheered. "My fighting spirit still hasn't been extinguished," MegaKabuterimon stated. "Then let's shut this guy down!" Marcus shouted. "And shut him up while we're at it!" I added emphatically. "Right!" There we stood, five warriors and our fighting spirits, represented and shared by our Digimon. We were ready to live, fight and die for freedom. The time had come for someone to put their foot down. And that foot was us.* "Howling Cannon!" "Lila Shower!" "Dragon Impulse!" "Electro Shocker!" "Trident Revolver!" All those attacks were headed in one direction, but for a second, SaberLeomon glowed red. Then he roared, deflecting our attacks. All of us dropped our jaws in shock as he jumped. "Howling Crusher!" He used his gigantic claws to tear at RizeGreymon. He went down to the floor. Lilamon jumped up and tried a Beauty Slap, but that did no good. "Infinity Arrow!" I looked up the attack on my Digimon Analyzer. What SaberLeomon had done was harden the countless envenomed "hairs" in his mane and tackled his opponent, leaving her completely paralyzed. AeroVeedramon charged up his fist, and I moved my fists in sync with his. "Magnum Crasher!" He punched SaberLeomon with a fist of glowing energy, while I punched the air. Of course, that attack did nothing but aggravate the cat. Soon, my partner was forced onto his side like a dog that was just hit by a car. "Winning Knuckle!" MachGaogamon was back down on the floor in a headlock. "No way! Even Ultimate-level attacks are useless against him!" Anya shouted. I just slowly and blankly nodded my head. Marcus ran to his partner. "I can't believe it! One hit did this to you, RizeGreymon? You've got to get up and try again. We can't let this guy win!" Just then, Tom spotted something. "Oh no, what's Keenan doing there?!" he gasped. I quickly turned my head and saw Keenan, in full warrior mode, bravely standing his ground against SaberLeomon. "That's enough!" he shouted. The cat noticed and growled menacingly. "Yes! It true! Some humons once come and attack Digital World! But still, no make it right to attack these guys! You're stuck!" My heart started racing for the guy. I mean, here he was, just becoming a member of the team, and he was going to get slaughtered. I offered a silent prayer for him.

* * *

SaberLeomon

Who is this pipsqueak to speak to me this way? He's a human himself. He can't possibly understand.

* * *

Greg

"Stop!" That set SaberLeomon off, and Falcomon had to rush in and save Keenan. Marcus rushed in as well. "Keenan, no!" Both human and Digimon had taken a major hit. Marcus went right to the young boy's side. "You OK?" "No. Me want to stop SaberLeomon. But can't." "Hey, you did great, kid. Just leave the rest to me." He turned to the giant cat. "_**SaberLeomon! **__How dare you _pick on a defenseless kid like Keenan! That is it! It's really fightin' time now!" he shouted. While Marcus was giving his pep talk to RizeGreymon, I turned to AeroVeedramon and thought of one of our own. "AeroVeedramon! Pick yourself up, my friend! The battle's not done!" "Ugh..." he struggled to get up. "Do you remember when Marcus and GeoGreymon took on BlackGarurumon? Marcus said 'You have my DigiSoul, and that'll carry you through _anything!' _Well it's the same here. We may not have Biomerged, but a part of me is within you. My DigiSoul, my very DNA. That means no matter what, we'll be fighting together! You're never alone, because I believe in you!" "Greg... I'm... sorry." "Sorry for what? That you went down? Everybody goes down at least once! What matters is getting back up again. Now get up!" "You're right... I just have to... believe in myself." With that, he got back on his feet and roared with everything he had.

Just then, we spotted something new. It looked like a robot with two appendages on the sides of its body that resemble wings, and several cables at the base of its body. SaberLeomon stared it down and started to attack it, but the thing fired a red beam. When it hit, the giant saber-toothed lion's image became negative for three seconds. It left him dazed and confused. Marcus used this opportunity to jump up and break one of his fangs with his fist. That left SaberLeomon reeling in pain. "Marcus broke his fang!" Tom and MachGaogamon realized at the same time. I dramatically pointed to him. "Now! AeroVeedramon, show him what you've got!" I cried. "V-Breath Arrow!" AeroVeedramon shot out a V-shaped heat beam that hit the humongous feline head on, causing him to revert to a DigiEgg. But then, that egg started crackling with electricity, then it disintegrated. We all gasped at that. "The DigiEgg!" "Wow... very impressive," a voice said, clapping. I turned, and there was Kurata. "Oh no..." I groaned. "I have never seen such a display of strength and teamwork before," he droned. "What are you doing here?" Anya asked as he approached us. "Well, let's just say I was in the neighborhood. Now, about that strange Digimon I saw. Can you tell me its name?" "SaberLeomon," I flatly answered. "No, no, no. I meant the other one. The purple one that fired the laser," Kurata clarified. "Oh, that one. I hadn't seen it before in my life. Must be a new one." Tom looked it up on his laptop. "There's no record of it in the database," he said. "It sure was strong. I mean, none of you made a tiny little dent in SaberLeomon until _it_ came along. Uh, sorry, no offense, your efforts are nothing to sneeze at- achoo!" Kurata sneezed on Agumon again. "Perhaps we're not even taking the right approach at all. I mean many if not all Digimon see humans as their sworn enemies. I believe we should _do _something about that. Wouldn't you agree it's a problem that needs taking care of... Thomas?" The two stared each other down. "Kurata, I'm going to take you in to see the nurse. We're going to get to the root of this apparent Digimon allergy," I said. He put his hand up. "Oh no, no. I'm fine," he coolly stated.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Delta Tau Chi is the fictional fraternity from the movie _National Lampoon's Animal House. _That's also where the quote "The time has come for someone to put their foot down. And that foot is me." is derived from.

"It's good to be invincible!" is the catchphrase used by DekaBreak in _Dekaranger. _

The MegaMuffin is actually a breakfast item at McDonald's in Japan. At least it was in 2008. I tried looking up the breakfast menu at McDonald's Japanese website, but I can't read Japanese so I couldn't tell.

Hint: Keep your ears open for next chapter. Questioning authority has never rocked this much before.


	30. Chapter 24: Kurata Dives In

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 24: Kurata Dives In

Greg

A week went by with no action. We were all trying to figure out Kurata. I took him to an allergist Tom recommended in Shibuya, and we ran tests on him. Turns out he wasn't allergic to anything. Next, we took him to the lab at DATS where Tom ran a complete inquest on this supposed Digimon allergy. We took some spare Digimon data we had lying around and injected it inside Kurata. Sure enough, his skin started to break out in hives.

About a week after the incident with SaberLeomon, we ran through the footage again. "I don't get it. Why did that DigiEgg disappear?" Marcus asked. "And who was that creature that destroyed SaberLeomon?" Tom inquired. "Yeah... doesn't look like any Digimon I've ever seen. Hey, do you think it might be linked to Kurata?" I asked. "Whatever it is, it isn't in the Digimon database. There's no signature." Seconds later, the door opened and in walked Commander Sampson and Kudamon, along with a group of armored soldiers each carrying a strange type of gun. "Hmm... I didn't know you needed military escorts now, Commander," I said. That was quickly followed by a loud sneeze. Kurata had arrived. "Really good work, everyone. Keep it up." He came in waving to everyone. "You again," Tom said. "Looks like you got the Digital Dive fixed," Kurata noted as he passed by Marcus and Agumon. That made the hothead and his dino very irate. "Hey! Nobody told me!" "Yeah! How come nobody told us?" Agumon angrily demanded to know. Gary and I shook our heads. "Not telling you was the whole idea, Marcus," Gary said. "All right, enough," Sampson cut in. The soldiers stood at attention with their feet together. "We will be transporting Kurata and these corpsmen into the Digital World today," the commander announced. We all gasped at that. "But sir-" I started to say. "These orders came straight from the director." "Figures," I said. Apparently, our fight had made the front page of the newspaper. That made Hashima jittery, so he ordered Sampson to send a team to take out Merukimon once and for all. Sampson told him what level he was and that it would need to be planned. The director wouldn't have that, claiming we were already at war. Who should be listening in on the conversation but Professor Kurata? He suggested that they go to the Digital World in an attempt to write up a new treaty with Merukimon. Hashima liked it so he made Kurata in charge of the expedition. Kurata just scratched his head. "Well, it wasn't my intention to get so involved in all this. I think the director made a terrible decision. Ha ha ha ha ha! But orders are orders. From this moment on, _I _will be your commander for this mission. You will be joining _my_ troops on this Digital Dive, and be our _backup _in case of trouble." I just burst out laughing. After Veemon figured out what the joke was, he started laughing too. "Hmm? What's so funny?" Kurata asked. "Boy, you've got a real future in standup, Kurata. I just thought I heard you say we'd be your backup. Hahahahaha!" "SILENCE!" Sampson roared, using every bit of his baritone voice. That shut me up. "Now let me ask you something, Gregory. Why do you consider that to be so amusing?" "Well sir, Thomas and I conducted a medical inquest on Kurata. When we injected him with spare Digimon data, we found that his skin broke out in hives. Plus you've seen the way he's sneezed on all our Digimon. He doesn't even try to cover his mouth. I'm suggesting you excuse Mr. Kurata from this expedition for medical purposes." "Hmmm..." Of course, Kurata had an answer. "Sir, if I may, I'm going to be medically supervised throughout this entire mission. I'll even go through a full physical and all my shots, if you don't believe me." "Very well." "But Commander..." Tom protested. "These are the orders from the director," Sampson insisted. Marcus, as usual, rushed up to Kurata and verbally let him have it. "Is this some kinda joke? Why should I take orders from some _dude _who isn't even a member of DATS?" "Yeah, he's right. You've never actually ever fought a Digimon, have you?" Agumon asked in an accusatory tone. Kurata sneezed, but this time he was considerate enough not to do it directly on Agumon. Then he threw up his hands. "Hey, what are you blaming me for? _I'm _not the one who started this fiasco. The Digimon on the other side were the ones who decided to make us their enemies. We don't know _what _they're planning or when they're going to attack-" Marcus pushed the professor and his soldiers away and started walking towards the Digital Gate. "That's _exactly _why you should let us take care of it. It's not like Merukimon's gonna invite you over for tea or to have a nice _chat _or something. There's only one way to get through to him, and that's my fists of fury!" I shook my head. "Yeah, soon we're gonna start coming up with Marcus Damon facts," I joked. I elbowed Kurata. "That was pretty good, wasn't it? Ha ha ha ha ha," I laughed. Kurata just shot me this look of unamused disgust. I gave up laughing and just walked away. Just another losing battle.

Anya shrugged. "I don't know, Marcus, it couldn't hurt to just talk to Merukimon. He seemed very civil when Greg spoke to him. You could always invite my father. He's a mediator and diplomat, specializing in global conflict. I think negotiating between two worlds would be nothing for him." "It seems like you want to go to the Digital World, but you don't want to follow Kurata's orders," Lalamon noted. "That's the whole idea," I said with a smile. Again, Kurata shot me a look of disgust. "Hang on a minute," Tom suddenly instructed. Marcus and Agumon stopped. "We're not ready yet. I'm going to have to recalibrate the Digital Dive to accommodate this many people. I'm going to need _at least _a day." Kurata and Tom met eye to eye, but then the older man's expression softened. "Hmm... well then, I guess there's nothing we can do but wait, right? Right. OK, the mission will be underway tomorrow morning. See you then." He started walking away but then got right up to Tom. "Well played, young man. I see a very bright future for you. Get the equipment ready to go. See you tomorrow," he said as he walked away. "And make sure you take some medication for your allergies! A whole lot of it!" I called to him. "I will, I will," he brushed me off. "Sir, what's wrong? You're as white as a ghost," Gaomon said. "I'm OK," Tom answered. When Kurata left, he addressed the commander again. "Commander, there's got to be another reason why he's so insistent on taking this dive." "I haven't figured out his true motives yet. However, this does not change our mission's main objective: to get the Digital and Human Worlds to stop fighting. Never forget that goal," Sampson said. Then, he asked me to see him in his office.

"Gregory." "What, sir?" "I don't like Kurata that much either, but your disrespect must be curbed immediately." "But Commander..." "No buts. You and Veemon are going to be acting as his backup. I've read your files. I know how much you want to be the leader. A true leader knows when to let someone else take the reins and follow. Think whatever you will of him and the Director, but understand that they, like me, are your supervisors. To this extent, if you disrespect the professor, you also disrespect the director and DATS as a whole. Now I realize that you have to put up with a lot of disappointment because of Marcus and who he is." "Exactly. Just because his dad happens to be this hero who did so much for the Digital World doesn't mean he gets free reign to be reckless." "He is reckless, but effective." "I don't even consider him to be the true leader. That role, while it should go to Anya and me, I believe is being filled by Norstein." "Off the record..." He leaned in closer. "And this is strictly off the record... I agree." He leaned back in his chair. "I will say this though. Out of the five of you, I consider you the third-in-command. If ever both Marcus and Thomas get out of hand or aren't capable of leading, I give you the responsibility to keep the team strong. You're the solid rock, built on experience. You stay loyal to the team, and that makes you a valuable asset. Share your wisdom with the others, and keep them in check. Now you know I'm going to say this to everyone, but you play a valuable role in the team. Never forget that, Gregory." "Thank you sir. You don't know how much I needed that."

Later during lunch, Kudamon jumped off of Sampson's neck and scampered towards mine. "Hey. Kudamon, what brings you to my neck?" I asked in surprise. "Just some information. Commander Sampson was speaking with Thomas, and there may be a way for you to appropriately express your opinion towards Professor Kurata." I perked up at that. "Really? How?" He started whispering in my ear.

Just before closing time, we asked good ol' Kurata to meet in the auditorium, where we had set up the stage. Sampson and Kudamon were there as well. Tom took the lead this time, suggesting that we had some hidden talents we wanted to share with him. "Oh? Hidden talents? How impressive. Please, share on," he said. I took electric guitar and backing vocals, Marcus took the drums, Veemon played bass, and Gary and Tentomon stood at their keyboards. Anya and Lalamon were each given a tambourine to tap. Tom counted us in.

* * *

["One Good Reason"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Vocals by Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman)]

_The band starts playing, and Kurata likes what he hears. Marcus gets a mischievous look on his face, one that reads "Oh boy, here it comes!" Thomas nods to everyone._

_Thomas:_

_**Gimme one good reason why I should listen to you  
I need one good reason why I should do  
What you want me to  
Gimme some air or I can't breathe  
I can't see so I can't believe  
Show me just a little more  
Whoa gimme one**__  
_

_Thomas/Backing:  
__**Gimme one good reason why I should listen to you  
Just one good reason why I should do  
What you want me to  
Under your thumb ain't no place to hide  
I can't choose and I can't decide  
Gotta be a better way  
Whoa gimme one**_

_**Gimme one**_

_Inside, Kurata is seething, but he keeps his cool and affable "personality" while around Sampson and Kudamon, who enjoy the performance. Agumon and Gaomon sit down beside Kurata._

_Thomas/Backing:__**  
I keep making the same mistake  
No win no lose no give and no take  
I'm just playing a simple game  
And I don't wanna ask you again and again**_

**_For one good reason why I should listen to you_**  
**_Just one good reason why I should do_**  
**_What you want me to_**  
**_Under your spell ain't no place to be_**  
**_Don't mess around with a fool like me_**  
**_Help me just a little more_**  
**_Whoa gimme one, _****_gimme one_**

_As the group goes into their instrumental break, Agumon and Gaomon get up from their chairs and start dancing along while Greg goes into a guitar solo. Kurata once again acts up on his allergy, pulling out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. He practically soaks his hands in it, using up one bottle. Then he pulls another one out of his pocket along with a small pack of tissues. The band is enjoying seeing Kurata squirm._

_Thomas/Backing:__**  
Well I keep making the same mistake  
No win no lose no give and no take  
And I'm just playing a simple game  
And I don't wanna ask you again and again**_

**_For one good reason why I should listen to you_**  
**_Just one good reason why I should do_**  
**_What you want me to_**  
**_Pull on the string you hold in your hand_**  
**_Making me jump like a one man band_**  
**_Gotta be a better way_**  
**_Whoa gimme one_**

_Marcus:_

_**One good reason**_

_Thomas:_

_**One good reason**_

_(repeat pair 5x)_

* * *

Greg

"Well well, that was... um, very interesting. Is this what you all think of me?" Kurata asked in that polished tone of his. "In a word, yes," I bluntly stated. "Well, I'm so terribly sorry you feel that way. I do hope you'll grow to like me, because I'm planning on staying for a very long time. Oh, and Thomas, you will have the equipment ready for tomorrow, _won't you_?" Tom's eyes widened as he nodded. "Good. Ta ta." He got up and walked away.

That night at dinner, we celebrated the fact we were finally able to let Kurata have it. "I have to say, Thomas, that was a brilliant move," I said. "Why thank you," he humbly replied. "Hey, maybe we can do that with Merukimon tomorrow," Veemon suggested. I laughed at that. "I don't know what they listen to in the Digital World, but it just might work," I said. Gary just took a sip of his water glass. He looked worried. "What's wrong, Gary? Got something on your mind?" I asked him. "Yeah. I've just been thinking about Keenan. If he's coming with us tomorrow, which side will he be on?" he asked. "That's a very good question. Either he'll join our side or Merukimon's. He'll have to decide where his alliances are," Tentomon buzzed. I thought about it for a few moments. "Ya know, I think I'll call Keenan after dinner and just talk to him for a bit. You know, just to take the pressure off him." "How will you do that?" Veemon asked. "Simple. I tell him not to come."

So, after dinner, I called the Damon house. Sarah picked up. "Hello?" "Hi, Sarah. Does Keenan know how to use a phone?" "Um, I'm sure he can learn easily." "All right, I'd like to speak with him, please," I said. A few minutes later, he was on. "All right. Me ready. Start talking." "Usually, Keenan, most people start off by saying 'hello'. Given the circumstances, I'll let that slide. I take it you know we're going to the Digital World tomorrow." "Me know. Marcus tell me, and me going." "Oh, so you are going. I'd really suggest you don't." "Why?" "Well, you don't know which side you're on, do you?" "...Me don't know. Everyone say me human, me convinced me Digimon. But now... me not so sure." "Trust me, kid, you're not a Digimon. If you were, you wouldn't be able to use DigiSoul." "How you know?" "While Marcus, Anya, and Gary went with you to visit your parents, Veemon attempted to create his own DigiSoul with the Digivice. He failed. He looked awesome trying, but he failed. His hand didn't light up like yours does when you're about to Digivolve Falcomon. I checked you on my Digimon Analyzer, and you didn't come up. But what really sticks out is that you own a Digivice. Digimon don't own Digivices. Not the ones I know anyway. The bottom line, Keenan Crier, is that you're a human." He hung up. "...Goodbye." I hung up as well.

The next morning, we met bright and early at the base. Kurata was the last to arrive, sneezing as usual. "Morning, everyone. It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, isn't it?" he asked. I just nodded. How dare he try to pull a Mister Rogers on us! "Now I just finished confirming the final details with Commander Sampson. He says that after this mission is finished, you can all go home for the day. Of course, this assumes there aren't any problems._ Hmmm?_" Gary and I gave a forced thumbs up and quickly painted smiles on our faces. "Nope, no problems at all, no sirree," I said. "_Good." _"This is going to be about as fun as a root canal," Gary muttered. I nodded.

* * *

Gotsumon

This was not looking good for me. SaberLeomon hadn't returned from his mission. I had no indication of whether or not he had completed his task of destroying the humans. Worse than that, Merukimon called me in to see him. He just sat there with his face leaning against his fist, contemplating something. "What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked him. "I can't stop thinking about that human," he said. "Which human?" "The one who fought me with his bare hands." "Merukimon... I don't think we should talk about this!" His eyes narrowed "I have never felt any connection with a human before. But when he came in contact with me, when his fist hit me, my strongest beliefs were shaken and I began to wonder if perhaps humans weren't all evil." "Humans and Digimon aren't _supposed _to coexist. So it's only right that those humans who broke the rules get what they deserve!" I emphatically stated. He didn't look so sure. I had to convince him. "For many years, more than I can remember, I have faithfully served you, Merukimon. I stayed, because you can bring peace between the two worlds." Just then, he sensed something. He stood up. "It's the humans. They're on the move." "It's starting. Then I'm with you no matter what." "There's something very different about it this time. I'm sensing their mission is the annihilation of all Digimon!" "Please sir! Allow _me _to plan the counterattack." I started to leave. "Gotsumon, wait!" I stopped. "Merukimon, you're the only one who can protect the Digital World from the human threat. You have to be the last line of defense." With that, I ran off.

* * *

Greg

Kurata and his soldiers went off first, leaving the five of us and our Digimon to come in last. This was all Kurata's plan, of course. "Awesome! Man I love making Digital Dives!" Marcus cheered. At least he still had his enthusiasm, and of course, the Digital Dive was one of the more enjoyable parts of the experience. Kurata adjusted his glasses. "The more things change, the more they stay the same," he said. "Professor Kurata! There are no signs of any Digimon within one mile of our perimeter," a soldier reported. "Then it was a good dive. Let's get moving!" And he started to walk off. "Hey wait, you're not going anywhere without us!" Marcus shouted. He and Agumon ran to catch up with him. We soon followed. Soldiers went up ahead followed by Marcus and Agumon, Veemon and myself, Tom and Gaomon, Anya and Lalamon, Gary and Tentomon, and Kurata. Soldiers took up the rear. "I'm comin' for you, Merukimon!" Marcus threatened. "Marcus... we're here to try to make peace, not war," I reminded him. "Aww you just don't get it. Champion fighters don't sit and talk things out. We settle things our own way." "Yeah, you may be a champion, but he's a Mega-level." Veemon and I burst out laughing. Just then... "Digital signal dead ahead!" one of the soldiers called. We stopped. "It's approaching rapidly." "Get ready for it!" Kurata directed. So, we did. Soon, we saw something flying towards us in the distance. It was Gotsumon aboard his noble flying steed. "Go back now, you sneaky humans!" he shouted. Kurata held up a megaphone and started speaking into a separate device. "Stop, please! We are here on a mission of peace and respectfully ask that we speak with Merukimon." "Do you really think I would fall for such an obvious trick? You were planning on attacking him when he wasn't expecting it. Well, it won't happen on my watch. Now, Zudomon!" Suddenly, a large wall of ice broke to reveal a spiked walrus wearing a turtle's shell and carrying a hammer. Tom looked it up on his Digimon Analyzer. "'Zudomon, an Ultimate-level Digimon who has muscles of steel. His Vulcan's Hammer is made from Chrome Digizoid, the strongest metal found on either world.'" Kurata freaked out. "Fall _iiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!" _Two soldiers guarded him, while the ones in front of us fell back to protect Kurata. "Yeah, and we're supposed to just be backup?" Marcus asked. "Is it fightin' time, Boss?" Agumon asked. "Oh yeah." The two rushed in. "There goes Marcus. What a surprise," Anya flatly said. Tom looked like he was going to come down with a migraine. "Just once, I'd like to see him come up with a plan." "We might as well go with the flow, guys. Unless of course you'd like to stay with Kurata," I teased.

So, Marcus and Agumon rushed towards Zudomon and made a running jump. Agumon went first. "Pepper Breath!" Zudomon saw that coming and swung at it with his hammer. "Vulcan's Hammer!" That deflected the blast and created icicles that came straight towards them. "Look out!" Marcus cried. Soon, they both got caught holding onto icicles and went flying. "Marcus, no!" Tom called. Thankfully, they landed just above us in a snowdrift. Kurata and the soldiers took cover. The sly professor peeked his head out and took out his megaphone. "Okay DATS, it's up to you now. I'll be hiding here if you need me." I looked up, and Agumon was caught upside down in the snow. The rest of us shook our heads. "Looks like it's up to us to save the day," Anya grumbled. "Watch out!" Zudomon swung his hammer again, and we ducked. Tom went first as he clenched his fists. "Let's go, Gaomon!" he called. "Yes, sir!" Gaomon answered as he ran towards the Ultimate-level. Soon, our blonde friend from Austria was covered in a blue aura as he took out his iC.

"DigiSoul... _Full, CHARGE!" _"Gaomon Warp Digivolve to... MachGaogamon!"

Next, it was my turn. I took my iC out and struck a determined pose. "Veemon, let's kick this up a notch!" I cheered, emboldened. "Right!" I fully ignited my DigiSoul and got in position. "DigiSoul! _Full, CHARGE!" _Veemon jumped up high.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"

"Let's go!" Tom and I called at the same time. The two Digimon went off on their attack. MachGaogamon punched at kicked away at the icicles, while AeroVeedramon fired heat beams. With another swing to the ground, more icicles came out of it. Thankfully, my partner melted those away. It was a stunning display of teamwork. One missed, though, and that was enough to send both of them crashing against the ice wall.

* * *

Anya

"I brought you all to beat these guys. So do your job or go home!" Kurata barked through his megaphone. I looked to Lalamon, and saw both of us had cross-popping veins. "I'm not sure I like the professor," I growled. Then, I regained my composure. "Ready, Lalamon?" "Ready!" she confirmed. I took out my Digivice and prepared for action.

"DigiSoul... _Full... CHARGE!" _I slammed my hand on the sensor until all my DigiSoul had drained, then thrust it forward.

"Lalamon Warp Digivolve to... Lilamon!"

Lilamon brought her arm cannons forward. "Marvel Shot!" The set up was perfect. She could fire from a far range while still maintaining power and accuracy. That created a smokescreen. MachGaogamon and AeroVeedramon got up and joined the fight. "Gaoga Tornade!" "Twister Saber!" The two wind attacks brought Zudomon up into the sky, finally defeating him and reverting him back into a DigiEgg. "Ha ha! We did it without Marcus!" I stated enthusiastically.

* * *

Greg

"Not bad. But it's a small taste of what's waiting for you. You'll never get to Merukimon, so give up now!" Gotsumon shouted. Feeling more emboldened by our victory, I just posed again. "Sorry, rockhead, but 'give up' isn't part of our vocabulary! It's just not what the Data Squad does!" I called to him. Tom joined in. "_You _give up, Gotsumon! You can't take us all on! Don't make us take you down!" "It won't be that easy." Gotsumon jumped off of his steed and landed on the ground. "I've got something to show you. I'm not exactly who you think I am," he continued. We stood there for a few seconds in a standoff. I stared intently into that walking boulder's eyes, and he probably stared into mine. But soon, Gotsumon started yelling, in the same way Vegeta might when he was about to lay on a devastating attack. "Oh no. What are we up against this time?" Tom asked in exasperation. Then, he started glowing.

"Gotsumon Warp Digivolve to... Meteormon!"

* * *

Keenan

Marcus and Agumon leave for Digital World without me. All these words just jumble around in head. Marcus say something, Agumon say something, Greg say something. Me think long and hard about it, eventually giving in to depression. Me body made of humon, but me heart Digimon. Where can me turn for peace? So, Falcomon and I go up on roof. Soon, Mama of Marcus climb up on roof as well. She let out sigh. "Popular place. Whenever something was bugging Marcus, he'd come up here and stare at the sky, too." Then she look at me. "You know something? You're a lot alike. Do you want to talk about it?"

* * *

Greg

"Meteormon?" I looked it up on the Digimon Analyzer. "'Meteormon, an Ultimate-level Digimon whose special attack is Cosmo Flash. With it, he creates beams from outer space and targets it at his opponents as a meteor shower.'" "If you think I'm the same, you're wrong!" the Digimon formerly known as Gotsumon shouted as he raised his hands up. Soon, a black hole generated just above him, bringing in multi-colored particles. "He's a lot more powerful than before," Tom stated. "Yesssssssssss, much more powerful than before," I agreed. "Cosmo Flash!" Meteormon threw his hands toward us, sending a meteor shower in our direction. We braced for impact. Then we heard a voice from the snow. "Yoo hoo!" And as if the charge signal had been played on an imaginary bugle, in came punching power from our very own pugilist and Scrappy-Doo wannabe, Marcus. "Don't forget about me!" Well at least he'd gotten out of the snow. I couldn't wait to tell him what we had done while digging Agumon out of the drift.

"_DigiSoul… Full, CHARGE!_" "Agumon Warp Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!"

RizeGreymon rose to the occasion and attempted to use a Solid Strike, but Meteormon disappeared. "Huh? He vanished!" But then, all the Digimon took a hit before he appeared again. "Ha ha ha, you guys aren't all that tough!" he sneered. Marcus joined our side. "By the way, while you and Agumon were making snow angels, Lilamon, AeroVeedramon, and MachGaogamon defeated Zudomon all by ourselves." Gary was too busy staring at something.

* * *

Tentomon

I couldn't believe it. Gary's head wasn't in the proverbial game. I nudged him. "Oh Gary... _Gary..." _"Huh? Oh. What is it, Tentomon?" "What are you thinking about?" "Nothing in particular." "Well, if you haven't noticed, and judging by your staring into space, you haven't, the other Digimon are up to Ultimate-level. Shall we join them?" Gary nodded and took out his Digivice. "I think we should. I think we should." Then, he got in position and brought his hands up, ready to go. _"DigiSoul... ____Full, Charge!"_

I took off, ready to take the power. "Tentomon Warp Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

* * *

Greg

At last, Gary had made his entrance into the game. "Electro Shocker!" MegaKabuterimon carefully bounced his electric ball off the ice wall, aiming for Meteormon. That didn't do him any good, but it was an ingenious plan. Tom looked it up on his laptop. "He can attack at supersonic speeds," he concluded. "He's too fast, I can't get a good shot at him," MachGaogamon said. "Ha ha ha! You're not gonna beat me!" the white rock continued to taunt. He used his supersonic speed to attack our Digimon again.

* * *

Falcomon

"Human or... Digimon?" "What Keenan supposed to do?" Keenan asked. "Sorry... but I really don't know what to say." Marcus' mother turned towards us. "See, you're the only one who can answer that question, Keenan. Because you're the only one who knows what it's like to be both." Keenan looked down. "Yeah. That problem. Me both." "Just take your time. It'll come to you." Marcus' mother's words were kind, sweet encouragement. She reminds me so much of Frigimon.

* * *

Greg

"What's wrong? Somebody kick your butt?" Meteormon jeered. AeroVeedramon was the first to get up. "Ugh... yeah, and we'd like to return the favor," he called back. Tom worked out strategies on his laptop. "How's it coming, Thomas?" I asked him. "Not good. I'm still trying to come up with a plan." "I've got it!" Marcus had come up with a plan. "When he attacks, it means he's close enough for us to counterattack. Hey, RizeGreymon!" "Got it, Boss!" I acted fast. "You hear that, AeroVeedramon?" "Loud and clear!" Soon, the others got up, and were ready to go. "So, you still got some fight in you, huh?" Meteormon attacked again, punching AeroVeedramon in the chest. After that, he became visible again. "There!" My partner grabbed the little rock with his claw and held him up. "Yes!" Marcus and I cheered. "I can't believe Marcus and Greg actually agree on something," Tom said in astonishment. Lilamon was next in line to attack. "Un Deux Pollen!" After Meteormon was showered in pollen, my partner threw him up into the air, where MachGaogamon punched him in the face with his Winning Knuckle. That sent him flying a long distance, but when the smoke cleared, Meteormon was still standing. "Well this really has been a lot of fun. But I've kind of grown tired of our little game. It's time to end it. Goodbye!" He lifted himself up into the air, preparing for another attack. "Cosmo Flash!" "DRAGON IMPULSE!" AeroVeedramon fired his shockwave, and the dragon that it created began to swallow Meteormon whole. "Merukimon! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!" Within seconds, he became nothing more than a DigiEgg. Suddenly, we heard clapping from behind. "Well done. Now that's why I brought you here." It was that coward Kurata, coming out from behind the wall to congratulate us. He adjusted his glasses. "Everything seems to be going as planned."

* * *

Falcomon

Marcus' mother was kind enough to drop us off at DATS headquarters. Keenan and I wandered the halls towards the Digital Dive. "Keenan, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him. "Yes! Me want all fighting to stop!" We arrived in what was colloquially known as the "war room", where Commander Sampson and Kudamon were there to meet us. He stood up. "Hmmm? Keenan." Keenan turned to him. "Sir... you send me to Digital World!" He eventually agreed.

* * *

Greg

We continued in our path until we arrived in Merukimon's throne room. Marcus was the first to enter in, and Merukimon recognized him. "Damon!" Marcus just stood before him, with no fear. "We have unfinished business, 'cause last time we fought, I got dragged back to the Human World, but you won't be so lucky this time!" I promptly approached our swaggering soldier and took upon myself the Southern tradition of beating him upside the head with my hand. "Bless your heart, Marcus, we don't want to get him mad at us. We've only been here less than a minute." "Approach me, Damon," Merukimon commanded. So, he did. "It's you and me, big guy. Bring it on!" "You dare threaten me?" "It's not a threat if you can back it up. This is a human versus Digimon fight to the end!" "Yes, unfortunately it will be your last fight."

I went up to Tom. "Tom, remind me when we get home to notify Sarah." "Why's that?" "Because I think Marcus has a death wish." "Fightin' time!" Marcus shouted as he started running. Merukimon stood up and began making his swing. I was already coming up with remarks I could say at his funeral, when suddenly... **"STOP IT!" **We turned around, and there in the distance, were Keenan and Falcomon. Boy, did the boy look mad.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Kurata is a cowardly snake, isn't he? But he gets much worse later on, as you'll soon discover.

I was once asked in a review whether Lobomon and Lowemon would appear in this fanfic. Well you've already seen the Test Unit in a MusicBreak, so you must assume that Takuya, Kouji, Koichi, J.P., Zoe, and Tommy all work at DATS. Maybe they'll appear in another chapter, maybe they won't. My only issue is finding a more mature VA for Tommy. I am open to suggestions. "But wait! I thought the D-Tectors/D-Scanners reverted back into cell phones in the last episode of_ Digimon Frontier_. Won't that disrupt canon?" Well if what you're reading is any indication, I'm already breaking canon. If you've forgotten, T.K. can now Biomerge with Patamon! (OK, it was a dream, but still.) Henry's using DigiSoul! Just in this chapter, AeroVeedramon killed off Meteormon instead of RizeGreymon! This whole fanfiction is an attempt to fit _Digimon Savers_ in the_ Tamers_ universe while using particular elements and characters from_ Adventure_ and_ Adventure 02_. I'm shattering canon to pieces!

And now, another MusicBreak!

* * *

DATS Talent Show: Part 3

"In the Real World"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Satsuma Rentarō Project

Lead Singer: Greg Logan [Doug Erholtz]

* * *

_At the auditorium, one light shines as Veemon plays the opening riff on his bass guitar. The other lights come on to reveal the rest of the band. Also present on stage is Gary on synth, Gaomon on drums, Henry Wong on electric guitar and backing vocal, Commander Sampson on keyboards and backing vocal, and Greg right in front with a guitar of his own. _

_Greg:_

_**One more compromise I won't be making**__**  
**__**One more easy way out I won't be taking**__**  
**__**So many chances don't come twice**__**  
**__**So many eyes are made of ice**__**  
**__**One more cheating hand I won't be shaking**__**  
**_

_**One more substitute I won't be trying**__**  
**__**One more piece of the rock that I'm not buying**__**  
**__**So many times we stand and fight**__**  
**__**So many reasons can't be right**__**  
**__**One more simple truth I'm not denying**_

_Greg/Band:_

_**Too many lonely hearts in the real world**__**  
**__**Too many lonely nights in the real world**_

_Greg:_

_**Too many fools who don't think twice**__**  
**__**Too many ways to pay the price**_

_Greg/Band:_

_**Don't wanna live my life in the real world**_

_Greg:_

_**One more sacrifice I won't be making**__**  
**__**One more golden rule I won't be breaking**__**  
**__**No one to let me state my case**__**  
**__**No one to tell me to my face**__**  
**__**One more sweet surprise I won't be faking**_

_Greg/Band:_

_**Too many lonely hearts in the real world**__**  
**__**Too many lonely nights in the real world**_

_Greg:_

_**Too many bridges you can burn**__**  
**__**Too many tables you can't turn**_

_Greg/Band:_

_**Don't wanna live my life in the real world**_

_There's a short instrumental bridge. We see that the band is really having a good time, and so is the audience. _

_Greg/Band:_

_**Too many lonely hearts in the real world**__**  
**__**Too many lonely nights in the real world**_

_Greg:_

_**Too many games that I can't play**__**  
**__**Too many windmills in my way**_

_Greg/Band:_

_**Don't wanna live my life in the real world**_

_Greg:_

_**I don't wanna live in the real world**_

_Band:_

_**Too many lonely hearts in the real world**_

_Greg:_

_**Too many lonely hearts**_

_Band:__**  
**__**Too many lonely nights **_

_Greg:__**  
Too many lonely nights **_

_Band:_

_**in the real world**_

_**Don't wanna live my life in the real world**_

_Greg:_

_**Don't wanna live in the real world**_

_Band:__**  
**__**Too many lonely hearts **_

_Greg:__**  
Too many lonely hearts **_

_Band:_

_**in the real world**_

_**Too many lonely hearts in the real world**_

_**Don't wanna live my life in the real world **_

___**(fade out)**_

___As the song fades out, the audience cheers as everyone bows. _


	31. Chapter 25: Story Time

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 25: Story Time

Greg

"You fight no more!" Keenan shouted. Agumon rushed up to him and pulled him back by his arms. "Keenan, you oughta stay out of this. This is a fight between Marcus and Merukimon and you can't stop it!" Veemon cut in, attempting to force Agumon out of the way. "You keep outta dis, Agumon. We're trying to save Marcus from his usual bull-headed self!" "You're calling the Boss bull-headed?!" "Yeah! He may have punched out a lot of Digimon, but Merukimon's a Mega-level. He could get hurt!" "No care! Me must stop fight, Agumon!" Keenan forced himself away from Agumon, knocking both him and Veemon down.

"Merukimon! Me know truth now! Me meet real mother in humon world! Me know me humon, but me not afraid to stand up to you! Me not let you fight friends!" I had to applaud the kid's guts and I carefully tried to pull Marcus away back to safety. "Whaddya think you're doing?" he protested. "Saving your life," I answered. "I don't _wanna _be saved!" "That's what scares me." We got into an altercation that eventually led to me revealing my own DigiSoul in my fist. "Now let's think carefully about this. I can ignite my DigiSoul whenever I want. Do you remember what happened when Tom, Gary, and I went to the amusement park for Kristy's birthday? Well, I could recreate that for you right now. I don't want to do this, but if it's the only way to get you to listen, I will. That is a promise, Marcus Damon!" He glared at me. I was dead serious. "You're really serious, aren't you?" "Yes." He sighed. "Fine." I extinguished my DigiSoul. "Well played, young man," Merukimon complimented me. I turned around, astonished.

The Mega-level then turned to Keenan. "Keenan, I've always known the truth." He sat down. "I've always known that you are not of this world." "But just because he's different, that doesn't give you the right to attack him!" Marcus shouted back. "What do you mean?" "Don't play me! Gotsumon practically brought an army of Digimon to the human world to try to take Keenan down!" "If he did, he wasn't following _my_ orders." By this point, the main DATS agents and their Digimon had joined Marcus and me. "So what are you saying?" Tom asked. "Do you mean that... Gotsumon acted on his own?" Falcomon guessed. "Among Digimon, there are many who despise all humans, and few hated them more than Gotsumon did," Merukimon stated. "Me used to hate humons just like Gotsumon!" Keenan remembered. Then he turned to us. "But then... me meet Marcus and all his humon friends and then me realize not all humons bad." "Thanks, kid," Marcus said. "And before that, me make good friends with Falcomon. So that proof that Digimon and humons no have to fight each other, right?" "Hmm..." "Besides, you yourself have many humanlike qualities. You speak English rather well, you have emotions, and I think I can see a human mouth inside that mask of yours," I added. "Hmm..."

Unfortunately, someone else had to speak up. "Heh heh, friends. Yeah right, kid. You're joking and you don't even know it." It was Kurata, and I had a feeling he was about to expose his true colors. "Digimon are the monsters under your bed, nothing but horrible beasts that threaten to destroy all mankind." He raised up his hand, and his soldiers surrounded him, all pointing their guns towards Merukimon. That got him mad. "What trick is this? Who are all of these intruders? Speak up!" he commanded. Then, he made some sort of a realization. "Wait... I see what's going on now. I misjudged you, Marcus. I let you get close and you brought the wolf right into my home." "Huh? What are you talking about?" Marcus asked. "Don't play _me! _That man is the one who attacked my comrades, and he's the one responsible for deleting Frigimon's data and destroying her!" "HUH!?" "What? Kurata?" All of us turned to face him. "I knew there was something about you I didn't like!" I called to him. He just snickered. Merukimon then told us how he himself had tried to take Keenan away when he was a toddler, but Frigimon refused. She had claimed that Keenan had come to her for a reason. "Frigimon loved Keenan from the bottom of her heart. It was as if he truly were her own son. They were made for each other. And then _that man _came and ripped Frigimon and Keenan away from each other's arms forever!" Kurata adjusted his glasses again. "Don't be fooled by this monster's lies. You're only hearing _his_ side of things. If there's a victim you should feel sorry for in this little story, it's me." "Not likely!" Gary sneered. "Just what do you mean by _that, _Kurata?" Tom interrogated. "When we first came to the Digital World, Digimon attacked and we barely survived."

* * *

Kurata

Perhaps some would say it was not the best strategic move I could've made. After all, why reveal your true intentions? "When we first arrived, we were full of wonder at what we saw." I remember my supervisor, Dr. Spencer Damon, taking photographs of a herd of what is known as Gomamon. He was followed by then-Detectives Richard Sampson (now of course, the commander of DATS Japan) and Homer Yushima (now Commander-General). I, being the practical one, didn't fancy myself looking at wildlife. I searched for food, when all of a sudden, this fiery cat attacked me. My fight-or-flight response kicked in, and I drew my gun and fired at it. Yushima, Spencer, and Sampson rushed in. "What's wrong with you, Kurata?! Put your weapon away right now!" Then, the cat jumped at me and I yelled in fear. Spencer was able to throw it into the water with his bare hands. Needless to say, he was more of the athletic type. After he caught his breath, he yelled, "What were you thinking?" He was upset with me for defending myself. "Are you kidding? I was thinking of saving my life, it attacked me," I rambled. "Yes, it attacked you after you fired your weapon at it even though we're _supposed _to be on a non-threatening mission!" Soon, everyone else ran to where we were. That included Kevin and Michelle Crier and Mitsuo Yamaki. Something was happening. One of those Gomamon rose up from the water. It looked rather peeved. It Digivolved into Ikkakumon, then jumped out and attacked us with its torpedo. "After that, we were no longer in wonder of this world. We were in _terror_ of it. In order to find protection, we sought refuge in the Infinite Ice Ridge. But instead of finding safety, we only found more danger." We were faced with a giant saber-toothed tiger who demanded to know what we were doing. We ran for refuge, and then I remembered what I had packed in my bag. "What's that?" Yamaki asked me. "It's the Space Oscillation Device. We never should've come to this horrible world, but we can use this to open a DigiGate and leave while we still can," I explained. Spencer objected. "We can't! It hasn't been tested out yet, it's still too dangerous to try!" More rock fragments fell as the cat faced us. "We have to use this device! It's the only chance we have of survival!" I held it before me and pressed down on the trigger. It had worked. I had created a DigiGate.

* * *

Greg

"Even with the Space Oscillation Device, our escape was cut close. If that device had gone off even a fraction of a second later, then every one of us would've been taken down by that vicious SaberLeomon. But the fact is they're all vicious. They must all be _destroyed." _It was starting to become clear to me. I came up with a theory. "So that's it, Kurata. That's why you sneezed on our Digimon. You're not allergic to them, you just hate them!" "My, you are a clever one. Not only am I a researcher on the Digital World, but I'm also a professor of psychology. I developed a psychological allergy to them just to show my disgust! They're filthy little creatures who ought to be euthanized." Merukimon began his verbal assault. "How dare you say that all Digimon must be destroyed, you sniveling spineless coward! You're the one who ran from the battle, but that other human stayed and fought valiantly to protect his friends!" "Wait, that other human! Is he... my... dad?" Marcus asked, slowly answering his own question. Kurata continued his story. "Yes he was. Spencer Damon was nothing but a gung-ho showoff. He yelled and hollered to make his hand glow and then took SaberLeomon on himself. From what Yushima had told me, Spencer fed him this line about how anyone can find the strength they need if they believe in the cause they're fighting for. Yeah right. Biggest line of garbage I've ever heard in my life." Marcus ran to grab him by the collar, but Kurata was covered by other soldiers. Merukimon continued. "But that's not all. Once he had placated SaberLeomon, I invited him to challenge me. 'I'm happy to!' he shouted. We met fist to fist, and I had never seen so much power." Needless to say, Marcus was impressed. "Wow! My dad was totally awesome! Hey, did you hear that? My dad was even cooler than me!" "I'm sorry, Marcus, but I beg to differ. We're all cool in our own way," I disagreed. "My dad fought two Mega-levels with nothing but his bare hands!" "Well you know what they say. The apple doesn't fall far from the Boss," Agumon agreed. The Mega-level Digimon went on. "Spencer was powerful, and no matter what odds were stacked against him, he never _ever _gave up! He explained to us how humans were curious by nature and that it was never their intention to cause any harm. I believed him. Then Spencer explained everything to me, about the DigiGates appearing all over the human world, and how people started to disappear through them to this world. He also told me about the friend's son he had come to rescue." "And that was Keenan, right?" Falcomon asked. "Correct. I believed Spencer, so I told him everything. We trusted each other. In turn, he told me about you, Marcus, and your sister Kristy. How concerned he was for your welfare in the human world. I instructed him to meet King Drasil, an elder that rules over the Digimon and the entirety of the Digital World." "Even higher than the Digimon Sovereigns?" I asked. "Yes, even higher than them. Spencer promised to bring peace between our worlds. With that, he left on his quest."

Kurata then had his say. "How _convenient _we haven't heard from him since so we can't confirm your story is true. For all we know, you defeated him and he's gone." "Hey, can it, Doc! My dad is fine, I know he is. He's definitely here in the Digital World somewhere and we have to find him."

Suddenly, a signal came over our earpieces. It was Commander Sampson and Kudamon. "Spencer Damon is alive. And before you question that, the blueprint of the Digivice we received from the Digital World surely confirms it." "With the blueprint, Dr. Damon sent a message for Kamemon and myself. That message said we were to create an organization that would protect any Digimon who was found wandering in the human world." "And as you may have surmised, the organization we ultimately established was the Digimon Data Squad, DATS."

"Wait! So you're saying that it was _my father _who was the creator of the Digivice?" Marcus gasped. "No, just the Digivice iC. He actually had the idea in development after researching the D-Reaper incident. He borrowed and studied the D-Arc supplied by Henry Wong and came up with the rough draft before the expedition," Sampson confirmed. Then Tom came up with his own conclusions. "It all makes sense. That's why the database doesn't have anything on Kamemon or Kudamon. They came to the human world before DATS started keeping records of Digimon. They came to our world in order to help set up the Digimon Data Squad." "Unfortunately, all the Digimon who entered the human world were reverted to DigiEggs and sent back to the Digital World. They were attacked even if they weren't a threat. I continued to guard the DigiGate, and an unspoken peace treaty settled between the two worlds. However, soon that fragile peace was shattered! Shattered by an unprovoked attack, and it was led by that man over there!" He pointed to Kurata.

The mad doctor just laughed. "Yes. It's true. We made our attack in the Digital World. I was determined to finish what I started, as I sent out loyal troops with me. 'Showtime, gentlemen!' I shouted, and the advance was on. Thus began our campaign of destruction. We set fire to the forests, we felled trees, and we shot at Digimon out of the sky. Soon, two Digimon approached us. They had characteristics of guns. 'How very disappointing. You Digimon just can't compete with humans. And to prove my point, take a look at my latest invention.' With that, my soldiers took out a new device I had created, based on the Digivice iC. I called it the Dark Digivice iC. With a 'Gizumon, realize!' each of them unleashed my own creation, Gizumon. I absolutely detested using the suffix '-mon', but it worked. The supposed deputies were astonished and we destroyed them effortlessly. As I sucked on my Tootsie Roll Pop, happily thinking my scheme good, I was informed of a threat in the Western Quarter. I directed the commander to show those beasts no mercy. Soon, a large Digimon signal was detected and some of my precious Gizumon were destroyed by you, Merukimon! I still haven't forgiven you for breaking my inventions like a wanton child dropping toys off a 95-story building. And then you had the nerve to attack me! Thankfully, I had my device and I used it to create a DigiGate and escape."

"This man defeat Frigimon?" Keenan asked. "That's right, Keenan. This man destroyed your mother!" Merukimon affirmed. "_Mother? _What, some _Digimon? _Humans and Digimon are natural _enemies _and always will be! So when I attacked the Digital World, I was simply doing my duty as a human being. I had to destroy the enemy before they destroyed us," Kurata coldly stated. "I don't think you even deserve to be called a human being, you monster," I growled, allowing sheer venom to come out from my voice. "But you created the very enemy you tried to stop," Anya countered. "All the animosity Digimon have for humanity. If you hadn't attacked their world, the Digimon wouldn't have attacked ours!" Tom pointed out. "_How dare you _neophytes judge me! All _you _do is attack Digimon, only in a different world. You think you're better than me, but in fact, I'd only say that you're worse." "You're talking nonsense! You're the lowest of the low, Kurata! More snake than human!" Marcus shouted. "How predictable. More useless talk from a useless human who can't even eliminate one measly Digimon. You turn them into DigiEggs, then send them back here where they just launch another attack. Well no more." With that, he snapped his fingers, and I heard a beam hit. I turned around, and Merukimon was being hit. "Merukimon!" Keenan cried. We stared in horror as we saw Merukimon take a fall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Showtime! Allow me to introduce my greatest masterpiece! **Gizumon AT!" **The Mega-level was literally floored. He had fallen and he couldn't get up. "**KURATA!" **Marcus roared. "I've never been so angry at anyone in my whole life! Let me at him, Boss!" Agumon added. All that maniacal man could do was laugh, and I had absolutely had it. "Kurata! You've gone one step too far! And now, _prepare to enter a world of hurt!_"

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter is much shorter than the others because I did not largely cover Keenan's backstory. I don't like Keenan, and I really didn't like Episode 24 much either. I mean, the fights with Spencer were awesome, but I just don't like Keenan or his backstory. This was largely an information dump episode. The real fighting begins next chapter.

As you know, in the original series, Spencer Damon created the Digivice. I changed it to fit the timeline.


	32. Chapter 26: Emotion vs Reason

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

Recap:

(Gary) _If you missed last time, you missed out on a lot! The Digimon Data Squad met up with Merukimon in a bid for peace. It turns out that snake Kurata was the mastermind behind the Digimon massacre eight years ago, when Keenan lost his adoptive Digimon mother. That single incident was the beginning of all the troubles between the two worlds today. What really gets me is that the mad doctor thinks all Digimon should be killed because he just had a bad experience with one of them. That's outrageous! Kurata also unveiled his latest creation, Gizumon AT, who had to go and shoot Merukimon down. Now he's fallen and he can't get up. Needless to say, Marcus is absolutely ticked. Greg is too, and come to think of it, so am I! Everybody's getting a piece of Kurata today!_

* * *

Chapter 26: Emotion vs. Reason

Greg

"Congratulations, Kurata. You've just sunk to a new low," I berated. Keenan and Falcomon rushed to the dying Merukimon's side. "Falcomon! We can help!" Keenan encouraged his partner. Kurata just snickered. "_Too bad. _But there's no help to get. He's done for," he sneered. "You snake! I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you go down for this!" Marcus threatened. "That goes double for me!" I chimed in. "In fact, I think _everyone _wants a piece of you," Veemon bravely added. "Heh heh heh heh. What are you gonna do, sic your Digimon on me like a puppy? Agumon won't be around much longer either, along with the rest of them." "_What!?" _Marcus and I shouted at the same time. "They are all going bye-bye. My plan is a simple one, the elimination of all Digimon." "The elimination?!" "Of all the Digimon!?" Agumon asked incredulously. "That's unbelievable!" Anya said. "What even makes a man have evil thoughts like that?" Tom asked.

"Well, I'll tell you. I learned the true nature of Digimon about eight years ago. I discovered that a Digimon's first instinct upon seeing a human is to attack immediately! Now, some resist the impulse better than others, but sooner or later, they all attack," Kurata stated. My eyes widened. "That's just not true!" I shouted, thinking back to when I first met Veemon. "When I first scanned the Blue Card and met Veemon, it's true he ran after me. It's true I was a bit taken aback, maybe even a little scared. But once I learned who he really was, we became fast friends. I would do anything for Veemon, and he'd do anything for me. And when I first met Guilmon and Takato, I was a bit frightened. After all, wouldn't you be if you saw a red raptor? Veemon even fought it for me, but later I apologized and we became friends. Sure, a Digimon may be a bit forward physically when you first meet him or her, but their intentions are nothing but good! They only attack you when they're provoked." "Ah, Mr. Logan, but you're only proving my point." "There's proof that Digimon can live peacefully among us!" Anya chimed in. "Of course! Just look at all of us," Lalamon agreed. "Yeah, Agumon is the best friend I ever had," Marcus said. "And I couldn't ask for someone more faithful than Tentomon," Gary added. "Aww, you're really pulling at the old heartstrings," Tentomon buzzed sentimentally. "I think if you and Merukimon had just listened to each other, you could've worked something out! But not you!"

"Why are you freaking out so much?" Kurata asked, "I'm just doing our world a favor by getting rid of the Digimon." "Oh yeah? Maybe I should do us a favor and get rid of you!" Marcus shouted as he charged towards the evil scientist. Kurata gasped. "Gizumon AT!" At that second, Gizumon AT dropped down and blocked the way. "Fall out!" the coward called as he and his soldiers ran. "Stop right there!" Marcus shouted. Then he looked up as the machine roared. "What is this thing?" he asked. "Gizumon AT, the Champion level of Gizumon, the Digimon _I _created. Ha ha ha ha, it's showtime! Let's give them a preview of Gizumon's power." "Yeah, let's!" Marcus jumped up. "And I'll give you a preview of mine! It's fightin' time!" With that, Marcus punched Gizumon AT in the center, charging his DigiSoul. I figured it was my turn to go into action as well, so I pointed towards Kurata. "Kurata! I'll make sure you never hurt another Digimon again. **Never again! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" **I charged up my DigiSoul to its full capacity, then pulled out my iC and got in position. I looked to Veemon, and he got in an attack stance. "_**DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!" **_Marcus and I shouted at the same time.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to..."

"AeroVeedramon!"

"RizeGreymon!"

RizeGreymon made the first move. "Trident Revolver!" His three blasts hit Gizumon AT, but Kurata just snickered. We found out why as the machine used its appendages to grab RizeGreymon and send him hurdling towards the ceiling. "AeroVeedramon, get up to higher ground, where he can't attack you!" I shouted. He followed directions and flew up higher. "Gizumon AT doesn't have a scratch," Anya noted in astonishment. "You should've gotten a read on its strength before you attacked like that," Tom reprimanded. "Don't preach, just help!" Marcus shouted. So, they did. Tom was first up to bat as he ignited his DigiSoul. "DigiSoul... _Full, CHARGE!" _

"Gaomon Warp Digivolve to... MachGaogamon!"

Anya was next. "DigiSoul... _Full, CHARGE! HA!" "_Lalamon Warp Digivolve to... Lilamon!" And finally, it was Gary's turn. "DigiSoul! _Full, CHARGE! HA!" _"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

"MachGaogamon..." "Sir yes sir!" MachGaogamon flew up high, meeting AeroVeedramon. The two looked to each other and nodded. "Gaoga Tornade!" "Twister Saber!" Soon, Gizumon AT was caught in a tornado where they were both giving a high-speed barrage. Unfortunately when the wind cleared, AeroVeedramon and MachGaogamon had only punched each other. Soon, they were both pushed to the floor. "Oh no! The Gaoga Tornade didn't faze it at all!" "And neither did Twister Saber! AeroVeedramon, get up!" I called to my partner. He did. "Lilamon, use Un Deux Pollen!" Anya cried. "Un Deux Pollen!" Lilamon called as she danced gracefully, spreading her pollen. "Now! My pollen attacks will paralyze your heart!" she loudly added. The machine just blinked and spun around, causing the lily girl to fall to the floor. "Anya! What were you thinking? Do we looked like Trainers to you?" I asked. "It was worth a shot," Anya shrugged.

"Ha ha ha, attacks that paralyze the heart don't affect Gizumon AT. He doesn't even _have _a heart!" Kurata pointed out. "What?!" Marcus asked. "He said, he doesn't-" "I heard what he said, I just don't believe it!" "_That's right. _I built it from the remains of captured Digimon to form my new creation," Kurata explained pompously. "You mean you Frankensteined it?" Marcus asked. Everyone except me gasped. "Holy smokes, you have heard of Frankenstein! You do read!" I shouted in joy. "So what, Greg? I had to read it for a class." "So did I." "What kind of monster are you?" Anya asked Kurata in sheer shock. "He destroyed innocent Digimon to create an emotionless machine," Tom said. Kurata had this sick grin on his face as he boasted about his creation. "Pretty good, huh? Even at a mere Champion-level, Gizumon AT is still stronger than your Ultimate-level Digimon. And unlike your Digimon with their free will, my Digital Monster does _whatever _I tell it to _whenever _I tell it to. All I have to do is give the order to attack and it follows it without asking any irritating questions. Tell you what. If you're willing to join forces with me and help me do my bidding, I'll be gracious enough to let your pet Digimon live." "What a pal!" Marcus shouted angrily. "Seriously, what choice do you have? If you complain to Director Hashima, I'll simply say Merukimon attacked me first. And if you challenge my story, I'll have you all prosecuted for treason," the doctor threatened. "Fine! Throw the book at us! I'd rather be thrown in prison with my integrity than to join a demon like you!" I shouted. "We'll never support your evil plan!" Tom added. "Digimon are wonderful living beings with hearts! Using them the way you have is unforgivable!" Anya shouted. "What are we doing standing around here shouting at him? AeroVeedramon, give him everything you've got!" I called, striking a pose. AeroVeedramon flew up high and started diving towards Gizumon AT, charging his fist. "Magnum Crasher!" Unfortunately, the robot created a shield and only took a little damage. Kurata gained a bored expression on his face. "Ah, ho hum. I'm growing tired of this silliness. Gizumon AT..." And so, the battle resumed.

In the meantime, I came up with an idea I hadn't thought of before. I had had success using my DigiSoul to punch Citramon, and opening the door during Anya's undercover operation with Neon. Plus, in my nightmare, I had defeated Beelzemon using my sheer will and my DigiSoul. If Marcus insisted on punching Digimon with his bare hands, then why couldn't I use my DigiSoul for more than just Digivolution? So, I ignited the DigiSoul in my fists and went to work on one of Kurata's soldiers. I punched one of them in his chest armor, and it cracked. I was delighted! "Hey guys! I got an idea! Try using your DigiSoul for more than Digivolution. It really does amplify your strength!" I called to them. Tom and Anya looked at me like I was crazy, but Gary was a different story. "Great idea!" He charged up his DigiSoul in his legs and jumped up. As a result, he went much higher than expected and went for a drop kick.

[BGM: "Shot Bomber Zenryoku Shuuchuu (Instrumental)" by Takeshi Ike]

[Alt. BGM: "We Need a Hero" by The Mighty RAW]

Eventually, Marcus joined in, first punching Gizumon AT again to charge up his DigiSoul, and then taking on two soldiers at once. "Come on, Anya! It's fun!" Gary said enthusiastically, punching out a soldier. So, she relented and charged up her DigiSoul, using whatever athletic skill she had. Tom was the last to join in. Now none of us had any martial arts skill, except maybe Gary. He had been studying it on the side, but he was nowhere near the level of those Power Rangers on TV. Tom and I had some boxing experience, and Marcus was pretty much good with anything. It really didn't matter because our DigiSouls amplified our strength. It truly was a sight to behold. Digimon and humans fighting side by side. The one really missing out was Keenan, who was still comforting Merukimon. "Hey Keenan! You're missing out on a lot here!" Marcus shouted to him.

* * *

Falcomon

I looked over to the others, and they looked like they were knee-deep in battle and enjoying it. But we could not leave Merukimon. "That blast from Gizumon AT feels like it's eating away at me, permanently deleting my data," Merukimon panted, "For some reason, it won't heal." "_Merukimon!" _I cried, trying to fight back tears. "Listen to me. Keenan! I've always had my doubts about... which world would be best for you. The place where you would be the most happy. The Digital World, or the Real World. Since you knew nothing but the Digital World, I wondered what would happen when you met another human. Would your humanity be reawakened, or was it buried forever inside your heart? I've wanted to know that since the day you arrived. But... now I realize that all the doubts I ever had were nothing to worry about. You will not have to choose between the two worlds. Your happiness will depend on something else. It'll come from creating a universe in which both Digimon and humans can live in peace and harmony." Keenan gasped at that. He told us about Dr. Spencer Damon, and the device he had created, the Digivice. "All this very new to Keenan. Frigimon never tell me," Keenan said. "But this means that Frigimon must've known too," I realized. "Huh?" "Don't you remember, Keenan, the last words she said to you?"

* * *

"_Listen to me, Keenan. I don't want you to lose your kind spirit, so you must promise not to hate the humans, because you are- you are..."_

* * *

Merukimon fell down even further in agonizing pain. "Merukimon!" "Please forgive me, Keenan, for all of my shortcomings," Merukimon pleaded, "For not being able to come through with the promises I made to Spencer and Frigimon." He began to die. "Merukimon! No go! Please! You can't! Don't leave me!"

* * *

Greg

Things kept going from bad to worse for the Digimon. RizeGreymon took a hit, MachGaogamon got electrocuted, AeroVeedramon and MegaKabuterimon got lacerated, and Lilamon got cut up and electrocuted. Even Marcus got thrown around. Meanwhile, Gary and I tried to double-team Kurata, but his soldiers kept getting in the way. We were all getting worn out, me especially. Soon, everyone was down.

"Haven't I made my point by now? Gizumon AT is stronger and faster than your Digimon. Give up now while you still can!" he ordered smugly. "Yeah right, I've seen snails move faster than that guy!" Marcus shouted, full of it as usual. "You know... I'm growing pretty tired of your inability to listen to reason, Marcus," Kurata said, "You're starting to remind me of your father Spencer, another hard-headed fool." As wrong as Kurata was, he was right about that. "It runs in the family," I muttered. "Eight years ago, I warned your father about the danger that the Digimon presented to us. I recommended that we take care of them _right then and there. _But he refused." Some of his soldiers loaded in more ammunition as he continued. "And now look at where it's gotten us. Not only have they continued to invade the Real World, but their attacks have gotten even more vicious over the years. It's only a matter of time before they launch a full-scale invasion. This is all because of Spencer Damon's inability to listen to reason." Marcus growled like a mad dog. "I was right, _I've always been right! _There's no other way but to _wipe out _all the Digimon now, while we still have the chance!" "NO!" Marcus shouted as he got up. "Maybe it wasn't my dad's inability to listen, but your lack of bravery!" "What are you trying to say?" Kurata asked him. "Digimon scare you, so you'd just rather destroy them instead of dealing with them fair and square. I may be fast to use my fists sometimes..." "More like all the time," I whispered to Gary. "...but I see every battle through to the end without cheating. You only know how to hand out pain and then run away, but that makes you a coward!"

"Don't just stand there yammering, Marcus, punch his brains out!" I raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I'll just have to make a note of that," he said. Then, he turned back to Marcus with a look of disdain. "You really are your father's son. I was going to keep toying with you a little longer, but I've just changed my mind." He grabbed something on the side of his belt. "I'm going to make you vanish along with all the Digimon. It'll be reported as a horrible accident." Then, he brought it forward. It looked just like a Digivice. "Gizumon AT, Digivolve!" he commanded. Then, a dark light shown from it and the room went to thermal vision as the horrible machine began to evolve further, making itself look more robotic. "It Digivolved," I gasped. "What do you think? I used synthetic DigiSoul to make it grow," Kurata said. "Yeah, probably because you don't have any real DigiSoul in you. None that can be used, anyway," Gary taunted. The doctor seemed rather proud of that. "Nope. But the fake DigiSoul I installed makes it feel a connection to me, which allows Gizumon AT to become... Gizumon XT, an Ultimate-level Digimon! If you thought Gizumon and Gizumon AT were powerful, just wait until you get a load of this baby! Now! On to Act Three!" After a few seconds of silence, it advanced closer and closer, taking only one step at a time. One terrifying step at a time. Then, it began to beep. RizeGreymon must have sensed this, because he rushed in and swept everyone up before Gizumon XT could attack. By the time the smoke cleared, it had created another giant hole in the wall.

"What power!" Tom marveled. "This isn't just bad, it's horrible!" Anya groaned. "We can't beat him separately. We have to merge our strengths, OK?" Marcus asked. "OK!" "There's no way we're losing to a fake Digimon." So, our Ultimate-levels got up and prepared a combo attack. "Here I come! Lila Shower!" "Howling Cannon!" "Rising Destroyer!" "Dragon Impulse!" "Electro Shocker!" Gizumon XT formed a shield and put up a seemingly impenetrable defense, but the Digimon pushed it through a wall and created an explosion. It created a pile of rubble, but the machine rose up from it. We gasped at that. It may seem surprising how much gasping we do, but then again there are always new complications. There's never a dull moment in the Digimon Data Squad. One moment you're fighting enemy soldiers using your bare fists, the next you're inciting an execution, and the next after that you're shouting at people and Digimon because they've done you and humanity wrong. "This fight has just begun!" Marcus shouted, and he rushed into battle. I dug into my inner reserve of hope, charging up more DigiSoul, and rushed into battle right along with him and the Digimon.

* * *

Falcomon

"It's useless! There's no way Spencer's son will win!" Merkuimon gasped hopelessly. He struggled to get up, but found he couldn't. "This is my farewell, Keenan." He slowly got up on his feet. Keenan pleaded with him not to sacrifice himself, but it was no good. Merukimon would attempt one last attack before he died. "Keenan, look at him. At Marcus... and Greg," he directed. There was Marcus, jumping up for an attack, but then getting batted down to the floor by Gizumon XT. Greg jumped up, yelling as loudly as he could, but even with his body being fully covered in DigiSoul, he failed as well. "Those two take on life with full force. They are human, but not evil. They're human, like you, Keenan. If you hate humans, that means you have to hate them as well." Keenan searched his heart for the truth. "Marcus. He introduce me to real mother and father. He treat me nice, but not just him. Thomas. Anya. Kristy. Greg. Gary. Marcus' mother. All very good to me." "You don't hate all humans, do you?" Keenan violently shook his head with his eyes shut, but then he opened them to see the humans and Digimon take another giant hit. "Look at what hatred can do, Keenan!" Merukimon said, "Do you really want it to take over your whole life?" "Merukimon, don't!" my human friend pleaded as Merukimon advanced. "Keenan... goodbye... Live as you're supposed to, as a human, with the heart of a Digimon!" With the last of his strength, he jumped up and punched out Gizumon XT, sending it to the floor.

* * *

Greg

"Merukimon! Why did you help us?" Marcus asked him. Merukimon's hand was glowing in a sedimentary black-and-gold configuration. "I wanted to believe once again in mankind, like I used to when I knew your father," the dying Mega-level answered. Then, Gizumon XT did the unthinkable and fired another beam at him while Kurata let out a hearty yet evil laugh. "Peace and harmony between us? That'll never happen!" he called. Then, the black-and-gold color scheme completely took over. "Keenan... be strong!" was his last words. Then he reverted to a DigiEgg, which was then destroyed. At that point, Keenan ran down the stairs to look at the sight. Possibly the only father figure he ever had had just died before his eyes. If that had happened to my dad, I would've been ticked. Instead, he was stricken with grief as he fell to his knees and started crying. Falcomon ran down to comfort him.

Kurata walked to his creation as it bowed down to him. "How _dare _Merukimon mess up my masterpiece. Some Digimon just don't know when to be deleted. I mean, seriously, that guy was a pain until the very end. It's so foolish for any Digimon to think that it can ever defy the whims of a human. Ha ha, a time when humans and Digimon can live together peacefully, ha ha, what a silly and pointless idea to waste your life on. Ha ha, ha ha, I can't stop laughing at the absurdity of it all."

* * *

Falcomon

"Revenge time, Falcomon," Keenan softly said. I stood there, listening to this heartless human's words. I realized that he is the kind of human that gives other humans a bad name. He doesn't even deserve to be called a human.

* * *

Greg

"We've toyed around enough. It's time to end this. Prepare to destroy everyone." I prepared to destroy him, when someone else cut in. "KURATA!" We turned around, and there was a very riled Keenan Crier, rushing towards the man himself and screaming his head off. "Keenan?" Marcus asked. "The boy?" Kurata wondered. As Falcomon flew ahead, Keenan brought his Digivice up. "This is for Merukimon!" he shouted, as his entire body lit up with purple DigiSoul. He brought his hands together around the Digivice, then separated them. "**DigiSoul...**" Then he brought his free hand up and slammed it down on the sensor. "**Full, CHARGE!" **With that, he thrust it forward so Falcomon could get the power.

"Falcomon Warp Digivolve to..." He began as Peckmon, as usual, but then he spread his wings and they became pitch black. His appearance became much less of an ostrich and much more of a crow with three talons and an ancient ritual object on his wings. "Crowmon!" He rose up and flapped his wings, staring Gizumon XT down. I looked him up on my Digimon Analyzer. "'Crowmon, Ultimate-level. His Black Feather and Savage Emperor attacks can stand up to any Digimon. During battle, he can shoot high-energy beams from the tips of his talons.' Wow! So Keenan just fully charged his DigiSoul. I knew he'd join us eventually," I said with a smile. "Big deal! Digivolve all you want, it won't help you," Kurata taunted. "Merukimon. He teach me! Me not supposed to hate all humons, just those with evil in their hearts," Keenan said. Both of them sent their Digimon to battle, and it heated up quickly. Crowmon shut down XT's beam with one of his talons, then threw it into a wall. Then, he charged up beams on his wings and his talons. "Savage Emperor!" He concentrated the energy produced from the devices on both of his wings in his foreleg, then fired it, causing its opponent to have its digital cells disassembled to a state of "0"s and "1"s. Those reformed into a DigiEgg, which dropped right in front of Kurata.

The bad doctor turned away. "Now," he sighed. A soldier threw a bomb at the ground. That created a DigiGate, which he approached. "No! Stop! Don't let him get away!" Tom shouted. Kurata gave us an evil grin before he and the other soldiers walked through. Then, it disappeared.

"Marcus!" I called to the orange-clad hothead. "Huh?" "The next time we see Kurata, can I punch his face in?" I asked him. "Heh heh, yeah, sure." Keenan stared at Merukimon's empty throne. "Merukimon. I will. I will live as a humon, with a Digimon's heart," he vowed. "You OK, Keenan?" Marcus asked him. The young warrior turned around and nodded. "Good. Then let's get Kurata."

* * *

Kurata

Ha ha ha... oh well. One of my creations has been defeated. But that was only one. I have many more. So many, many more. **Ahahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

Author's Notes:

I hope this chapter made up for the last one. There's nothing like a good old-fashioned brawl. You may be wondering why nobody tried to punch Kurata's brains in, even though he totally deserved it. If one of the characters had, the charges might be too high. If it had resulted in death, then we wouldn't have a story. Marcus may be a loudmouth brawler, but even he's not stupid.

The whole DigiSoul battle was an attempt to fill in an offscreen battle and possibly fill time to deviate away from Keenan's backstory, although I did end up covering it anyway. Who's to say the humans didn't fight themselves? I'm not a martial artist. Heck, if I was, I probably wouldn't have enough time to keep pushing out these chapters as often as I do. I know it's going to slow down considerably once I get a job or other opportunities come my way.

I've been very much looking forward to this next chapter. I'm not going to spoil too much, but I will say that desperate times call for impromptu musical you like Award Bait Songs, and you like The Alan Parsons Project, then you'll love the next chapter. [Side Note: If you're also into classic Australian TV, I've got something for you too.]


	33. Chapter 27: The Same Old Sun

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 27: The Same Old Sun

Greg

Tom used a device he was saving for such an occasion to perform a Digital Dive back home. We all made it in one piece. "Transport complete!" Tom confirmed. He was lucky because he was the only one on his feet at the time. The rest of us were crowded around him lying on the floor. As we got up, we discovered there was more room. Keenan was still on the floor, gently crying and wiping his eyes. "Keenan, you're still welcome at my house if you want," Marcus gently said. I helped Keenan up on his feet. "There you go, man." As we got out, we looked around. The war room looked like a ghost town. No Miniskirt Police, no Henry, no anyone. "Where is everyone?" Tom asked, "This is highly unusual." "Maybe they all went to lunch at the same time," Veemon guessed. Just then, we found out the answer as more men in black suits arrived and surrounded us. They were followed by none other than our old enemy, Director Hashima. He stepped in the middle before us. "What's going on around here?" Marcus demanded to know. "I received an anonymous tip. The Data Squad turned traitor by joining forces with the Digimon." "Say what!?" I asked in outrage. "That makes absolutely no sense at all! What do you think I am?" Veemon asked. "Veemon, you're not helping," I whispered through clenched teeth. "Kurata set us up!" Tom hissed.

"Marcus Damon, Anya Rădulescu, Gregory Logan, Gary Logan, and Thomas Norstein. As of today, you are dismissed and your commissions revoked," Hashima decreed. "Say what!?" Marcus asked. "Please wait, we must be allowed to explain everything to Commander Sampson," Tom pleaded. "Unfortunately, Commander Sampson has already been arrested for high treason," the director informed us. We gasped at that. "High treason?! Against who?" I asked. "Against the country of Japan, and humanity at large." From the back, I could see Kurata hiding out from behind the door. "My my, what a mess you've all created. If only you had obeyed my commands, then this whole ugly mess could have been avoided," he said. "Kurata!" Marcus hissed. Keenan went after them, but Hashima was quick. "Seize them!" His associates were even faster, as they restrained each of us. My arms were restrained, but my legs weren't. I kicked one of them in the groin. That was met with even more resistance. Just then, one of them pointed a lens at me. I recognized it immediately. "A Neuralyzer! You're going all Men in Black on us, aren't you?" I shouted in horror. "Yes!" They had grabbed hold of Veemon as well. "No! Greg!" he shouted helplessly. I stared at the lens in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

["Mammagamma" (Instrumental)

Written and Composed by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson]

_The light flashes into Greg's eyes, as we zoom past the lens of his glasses and past his eyes into his brain. Inside, as the music starts, we see various agents from the Japanese Confidentiality Ministry go into his memory and start defragmenting all his Digimon-related memories for future deletion. We see a montage of his career as a DigiDestined, starting all the way back to when we first met him in Digimon Tamers International. All the memories of him and Veemon are put into some sort of a safe. One by one, we go inside the heads of Marcus, Anya, Thomas, and Gary as their memories are defragmented and supposedly rewritten. Their respective DigiSouls are being compressed inside a tube, supposedly never to be opened again. The agents who aren't rewriting the memories are doing some sort of a shuffle to distract the audience. As the song ends, their "computer systems" are locked._

_As we come back to Greg, we find him in his second half outfit, dressed in a_ _green jacket/vest over a black t-shirt, with brown cargo shorts, gray/green shoes and white wrist bands, plus his bucket hat._ _He's currently lying on a couch inside a department store, staring at a bright light high over his head._

* * *

Greg

Huh? Where... where am I? Where'd all these people come from? Oh, what's this? A price tag? Whew... that's some expensive couch, especially since it's in yen. I know I'm in Japan, but this price is ridiculous. It's probably not even leather. All right, I better make sure I have everything. Wallet? Check. Glasses? Check. Cell phone? Check. Hat? Check. Hmm... looks like some sort of a bucket. A bucket hat. I wonder why I'm wearing this? Ugh... ugh... ohhhh, I'm getting a headache. Thinking about this hat hurts my head. Might as well just put it back on. Now let's see. Where was I supposed to crash again? Oh yeah, the home of Thomas H. Norstein. He's a pretty nice guy.

* * *

Veemon

The humans and Digimon were separated. Greg, Gary, Marcus, Tom, and Anya were all brainwashed. Keenan, Miki and Megumi, Henry, Suzie, the Test Unit, and Commander Sampson were all placed in solitary. At least we were together, but we were put in this large glass box where we couldn't get out. All in all it wasn't too bad. We got fed three square meals a day and all the water we could drink. They even let us use the toilet twice a day. In the meantime, Falcomon and Agumon fought to get out. "Jerks! Let us outta here!" Agumon shouted, swinging his fists at the plexiglass. "I demand to see Keenan!" Falcomon called. I decided to use my strength in other ways, like trying to generate my own DigiSoul. If what Greg said was true, I should have some of the powers of the Crest of Hope. I just wasn't seeing anything, but I wasn't giving up either. Kudamon made himself the leader of the group. It was kinda like a mini-Data Squad, except we couldn't Digivolve by ourselves, and our leader looked like a weasel. "So, it's just as I suspected. Kurata was behind this whole thing," Kudamon said. "You knew all along?" Gaomon asked. "Sampson has had his suspicions. The leaps in technological advancements he made with his weapons, the mysterious appearance of that man-made Digimon that defeated SaberLeomon, even the deal he made with Hashima to go back to the Digital World. All of it just did not add up." "But now what can we do?" Lopmon asked. "I don't know." Falcomon stopped punching at the walls for a moment. "What's wrong with mankind!? First they tell us they want to _protect_ the Digimon, and then they _hurt us!" _Falcomon ranted. "Kurata's the bad guy! Marcus and the others are-" Then Gaomon put his glove in Agumon's mouth. "Stop talking for a moment and let us think," he calmly but firmly requested. Lopmon disagreed. "Hah, that's easier said than done. Who knows what they're doing to Suzie right now. I'd rather have her forget about me than have her rot in this prison. At least she'd be happy!" "I suppose you're right," Tentomon sighed, "I just don't know what's happened to Gary. Maybe he's gone back to Atlanta." Kudamon spoke again.

"Falcomon, the history is a complicated one. The human world and the Digital World were separate entities and never associated with one another. When the dimensional barrier weakened in 2001, Digimon began appearing in the human world." "I know, I know," Terriermon cut in, "that's kinda how Henry and I met, along with the others. At the time, all we were doing was defending the real world from evil Digimon. First we took down most of the Devas, then we had to go to the Digital World to save Calumon. That's how we met Anya and Lalamon, Greg and Veemon, and Ed and Coronamon. That eventually led to fighting the Digimon Sovereign, and then that led to fighting the D-Reaper when we got home. Are you saying that things have only gotten worse since then?" "Yes, Terriermon. The Digimon Data Squad, also known as the Digital Accident Tactics Squad, or DATS for short, was formed to keep humans and Digimon from having any unnecessary contact with each other. Together, Digimon and their human partners fought hard for the peace of both worlds. We were proud of what our organization had accomplished. Unfortunately, all that hard work seems meaningless in the wake of these recent and tragic events." I swear, Kudamon knew more of what to do with words than President Obama. He just had that natural charisma. It made me wish he was a Republican. I'd have voted for him for president. "Sad. Now that DATS has been dissolved, we'll never see our human partners again. Memories are lost. They'll no longer remember anything about us," Gaomon stated hopelessly. Lalamon just moaned. Those ideas hit my mind. Could Gaomon be right? Would I never see Greg again? Would we be doomed to spend the rest of our lives in this prison? No! That couldn't be true. "No! It's not true!" I shouted. Everyone gasped. "When the Digimon were forced back into the Digital World the first time, I told Greg to never give up hope. We've got to do the same. Can't you see? If we all work together and just believe, we can get somewhere. Now who's with me?" I called. Everyone looked to me and nodded. We put whatever hands we had in a circle. "Who are we?" I asked. "The Digimon Data Squad!" we shouted as we brought our hands up.

For the next few days, we began planning our strategy. We got closer and closer every day to our goal. At least we were making progress.

* * *

Sampson

Two weeks had gone by. Those guards still hadn't let me out. My cell was livable, but only had the essentials. I thought long and hard about Kudamon. Then I thought about my wife and kids. They missed me so much, and they didn't know what had happened to me. I'm sure the others felt the same way about their loved ones.

* * *

["On the Inside" (TV Edit)

Written by Allan Caswell

Performed by Commander Richard Sampson (Jamieson Price)]

_At closing time, a female JCM officer checks inside everyone's cell to make sure they're alive and secure before she locks up the various sectors of DATS before going home. Everything in the prison quadrant is dark as she goes down stairwells towards the exit, locking all the doors as she goes. _

_Commander (VO):_

_**I used to give her roses  
I wish I could again  
But that was on the outside  
And things were different then **_

_**On the inside the sun still shines  
And the rain falls down  
But the sun and rain are prisoners too  
When morning comes around **_

_**Last night I dreamed we were together  
Sharing all the love we'd known  
'Til I had to face the nightmare  
Of waking up alone **_

_**On the inside the roses grow  
They don't mind the stony ground  
But the roses here are prisoners too  
When morning comes around **_

_As she exits, she passes by two newly installed guards, Sgts. Watson and Grundy. On the wall is a __wireframe icosahedron._

* * *

Greg

Gary and I were still living with Tom. For the life of me, none of us could figure out why we were in Japan. I called home on my cell phone. Mom picked up. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi, Mom," I said. "Greg, it's so good to hear from you. Where are you now?" "I'm still in Japan, but I can't figure out why... oh... and every time I do, I get a migraine." "That's funny. A few weeks ago, a few men came to our house claiming they were from the government. They flashed lights in our eyes... and that's all I can remember without getting a headache. I... think you're there for some sort of work study?" "Yeah, that's it. I haven't heard back from our supervisor yet. I'll stop by the U.S. Embassy to make sure my work visa's still good." "Oh good. Your father and I miss you and Gary a lot. You tell him hello for us, all right?" "I will, Mom. I love you." "I love you too." Then, she hung up.

Then, I knocked on the door to Tom's study. He was busy working on some sort of medical analysis, whatever it is he does. "Who is it?" he asked. I walked in. "It's me, Tom. I'm headed over to the Embassy to check up on my visa. I still can't remember why I'm here, but it must be for something important." "Fine, fine," he said, not even looking up from his work.

So, I drove with Gary to the Embassy, located in Akasaka. They claimed our visas were still good for at least another year, but they couldn't tell us who our employers were. For some reason, we were a glitch in the system. I thanked them and we headed back to the car. As I drove on the way home, I saw some of the buildings were in ruins. Then, so many images flashed in my head. I was riding a dragon and fighting some rock-based creature. It was like something I had forgotten and yet couldn't remember. When I tried to make sense of it all, I got a migraine. I grabbed my head. It was difficult to drive with a throbbing headache.

* * *

Marcus

School is dull as usual. My teacher droned on and on about square numbers. Three squared is the same as three times three. Whoop-de-doo. When am I ever gonna need to know that? I stared outside, looking deep into the city. It looked like a war zone out there. Something about it seemed awfully familiar, but as images flashed into my head, I got a major headache. It got so bad, I had to actually focus on my classwork to make it go away.

* * *

Anya

I stopped to get a smoothie, like I usually do every Tuesday, when I passed by a small TV on the stand. The news was on. "It's been two weeks since the last appearance of the mysterious monsters. The government has officially declared martial law against them as of today." "Monsters?" I thought. That brought back so many images, flashing in my head. I dropped my smoothie and grabbed my poor, aching head. This had been happening for about a week, I swear. Any time I heard mention of monsters or saw the news, I would start getting this headache that wouldn't go away.

* * *

Thomas

"This is all part of the new security plan proposed by Professor Kurata, the newly appointed assistant director of the National Security Council. Kurata is assuring the public that he can combat this new threat to mankind's safety." I turned off the webcast. I had difficulty concentrating. There was something about the name Kurata that gave me headaches. Thankfully, Satochi came in. "Here is your afternoon tea, Master Thomas," he said, bringing in the tray. For some reason, he brought two cups. "Is something wrong?" he asked. I just shook my head. "No, I'm... fine," I said, fighting whatever was in my head. "Huh? Why did you bring two cups?" "I, uh, I'm not sure. Strange. My apologies. I'll take one back right away." And so he did. Satochi is such a faithful butler.

* * *

Veemon

After two weeks of careful planning, Agumon had had it. He turned around with his arms crossed. "I've had enough of this moping around!" he declared, "So DATS is gone. The Boss needs me for a lot more than just fighting. He needs me for me! I'm his best friend, and that's not gonna change just because he doesn't fight bad guys anymore. No matter how many times I eat the last helping, no matter how many insults he threw at me, we knew we would always be stronger together than apart." Lalamon agreed with that. "I know what you mean, Agumon. Anya and I have a really strong bond that brings us together too. No matter how tough it got, we always supported each other and overcame the odds." I even joined in. "You're preaching to the choir, Lalamon. Greg and I are the ultimate team. We're bonded to each other, kinda like brothers in arms. We've even become part of each other, and nothing's gonna change that. I'd do anything for him, and he'd do anything for me." "Thomas and I also have an unbreakable bond that nobody can remove!" "It's the same for me and Keenan." "Gary's my buddy, my amigo, dare I say, my heterosexual life partner." "I wouldn't be complete without Henry and he wouldn't be without me." "Same with Suzie and me." We all looked to Kudamon. "I'll admit, I would be somewhat lost without Richard, and he probably is the same without me." "Richard?" we asked. "That's his first name. Commander Richard Sampson." Then, they went back to their cheering. That brought their spirits up. "So whaddya guys say? You wanna bust out of here?" I asked. "Yeah!" "Wait," Kudamon suddenly said, realizing something. "As soon as we decide to escape, we will all be considered traitors. Do you still want to go?" he asked. We thought about it. "Well... most Digimon would hate our guts for our aligning with the humans in the first place," Tentomon said. "I'm still going. The most important thing for me has always been protecting Marcus. I won't let him down!" Agumon vowed. "That's the best thing I've ever heard you say, Agumon," Lalamon said. "Much better than the usual dribble that comes out of your mouth," Gaomon added. Agumon's face turned a shade of red. "Now let's not get personal," he started. We just laughed. "Does everyone agree then?" Kudamon asked. We nodded. "Very good. We'll show them that _these _Digimon aren't going to become Kurata's puppets."

So we set Operation: Piña Colada into place. Kudamon and I came up with the name because both of our partners knew this song by Rupert Holmes. It was called "Escape (The Piña Colada Song)". The first thing Agumon did was charge up his head full of hot air. Kudamon, Tentomon, and I stayed calm. The others, not so much. "SPITFIRE BLAST!" With that, he started shooting fire at the glass and the ceiling. Pretty soon, the ceiling had caught on fire. "Now stay calm everyone! Wait for it..." Gaomon said in anticipation. Through the smoke, I saw a scientist and two soldiers come to the door. After the scientist opened the door, Lalamon went into action. "Sing a Song!" With her spellbinding song, all three went down. Tentomon gave each of them a gentle shock so they'd stay down. We went out of that jail coughing our lungs out and covering our eyes. "Next time you act," Gaomon coughed, "use your head." "I did use my head. Where do you think the fire came from?" Agumon asked. "Stop your quarreling! Let's go!" Kudamon called. We rushed just outside, where we found the Digivices lying on a table. Kudamon wrapped Sampson's with his tail. "Agumon, Veemon, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Tentomon; go and find your partners. The rest of you follow me," he directed.

The four other main Digimon came with me to the garage where we found a spare police cruiser. "Does anyone know how to drive?" I asked. Gaomon shook his head. "I know how, but I don't think I can reach the gas pedals. I'm too short," he said. "You could try the Test Unit," Tentomon suggested. I snapped my fingers. "Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot about them. Aren't they humans who have the spirits of Digimon?" "Yes." "Tentomon, you're a freakin' genius." "I know, but thank you anyway."

* * *

Falcomon

I picked up Keenan's Digivice and went to work. Frankly, I'm surprised they didn't brainwash him and let him go. Maybe they thought he was too much of a security threat. I don't know, but it really doesn't matter. I broke the keypad on the door using my Scratch Smash attack, and then opened the door. The two of us happily embraced. "Falcomon!" Keenan exclaimed in joy. "Keenan! Oh thank goodness!"

* * *

Kudamon

Keenan had escaped. Meanwhile, I accompanied the two PawnChessmon to Miki and Megumi's cell. They promptly broke the keypad and busted the door open. Needless to say, Miki and Megumi were delighted. "PawnChessmon!" Miki exclaimed. There was a moment of bliss, but then I proceeded to gather needed information. "Where's Sampson?" I inquired. Their happy laughter stopped. "The National Security Council took him away," Megumi said. I surmised the possible conclusion. "I see. Megumi, Miki, take Keenan and the others and get out of here. I will look for Sampson." "Right!" After getting their confirmation, I started to walk away, carrying Digivice in tail. I noted that Tentomon had returned to allow the Test Unit to escape. The first one to come out was Takuya, the leader of the bunch. "Hey, where are our Digivices?" he asked. After Henry had escaped with Terriermon, I asked him to direct the Test Unit to their respective Digivices.

* * *

Veemon

Unfortunately, there were only two members of the Test Unit who could Spirit Evolve into forms fast enough for transport. Those members were Koji and Koichi, "The Lobo Twins" as Greg liked to call them. We quickly explained what had to happen in the parking garage. "So basically what you're saying is that you need to get reunited with your partners and then you'll somehow get their memories back. Sounds good to me. I'm in," Koichi said. Koji nodded. "But first, you guys'll need to stand back. We need plenty of room," he said. So we did, and the twins got in position. Within seconds, both of them had not DigiSoul around their hands, but circles of data that they scanned with their Digivices. Koji went first. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" All of a sudden, his body whited out as he went into a trance. He became covered in a data screen. Various parts were attached to him and they all came together. He became a white wolf-like Digimon covered in white armor with yellow edges and blue stripes. "KendoGarurumon! Rrragh!"

Koichi was next. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" His Digivolution sequence was about the same as his twins, except his was darker. He became a wolf Digimon too, except he was black instead of white. "JagerLoweemon!"

"Wow! That's so cool!" I said in amazement. The other Digimon were impressed as well. Agumon and Gaomon got on JagerLoweemon, while I rode on KendoGarurumon. Tentomon and Lalamon could fly, so they didn't need to ride. And so, we started our journey through Minato.

People were freaking out when they saw us running down the street. "You sure we're not gonna get in trouble with the boss when we get back?" KendoGarurumon asked. "If you mean Sampson, I honestly dunno. That really doesn't matter now. We just gotta find Greg," I honestly answered.

* * *

Falcomon

Rather than leave with the others, Keenan insisted on avenging Merukimon's death by challenging Kurata. We searched all over the building. "Kurata? Where are you?" Keenan loudly asked. He wasn't in the war room, but my friend checked all around anyway. "Maybe dirty coward hide somewhere," he reasoned. After a thorough scan, we headed down the hall. "Stop your hiding and fight me right now!" We approached another large room and checked it out. "_Kurata!" _We stopped as we heard footsteps.

Suddenly, a voice came from the darkness. "Is someone looking for little old me?" it asked. I recognized that voice. It was indeed the evil human Kurata. "Hi," he said. "Uh! There you are!" Keenan yelled. That boy has no inside voice. But it seemed as if he wasn't alone as four pairs of red eyes appeared around him. "Keenan, be careful," I warned him. He nodded and took out his Digivice, then fully ignited his DigiSoul.

"_DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!" _"Falcomon Warp Digivolve to... Crowmon!"

* * *

Keenan

Crowmon use Savage Emperor attack, but electricity no hit Kurata. Instead, Kurata covered by shield. After that, Digimon in dark used a wind attack and hit Crowmon hard, forcing him to power down to Falcomon. Then attack hit me hard. Me wonder what strength Kurata hiding.

* * *

Greg

I couldn't bare to watch the news, especially when Professor Kurata had a press conference. There's something I don't like about Kurata. But when I think about why, I get a headache. More and more things are giving me headaches, and I'm afraid I might overdose on ibuprofen. I checked my Facebook page to update my status about my headaches. I noticed that I was tagged in a photo. When I looked at it, it was a picture of a younger version of me with a whole bunch of other kids and these monsters. This one blue lizard-looking one stood out to me, but I couldn't figure out why. I racked my brain trying to remember why it looked so familiar, but all that did was give me yet another headache. I rushed into Tom's study, but he wasn't there. I figured he was probably in his gym, so I ran there. Sure enough, he was punching away at the heavy bag.

"Tom! Can I borrow your Ferrari, please? I need to clear my head," I quickly asked him. "Don't take the Ferrari... ugh, take the Corvette instead," he said between punches. "Thanks!" I ran to the garage. Within minutes, I was driving down the streets of Minato. I turned on the radio hoping to hear some music, but instead I got the news. "We have breaking news. There are strange monsters on the loose in Minato. In one direction, an orange dinosaur and a blue dog with boxing gloves are riding a black wolf-like creature. In the other, a blue lizard is riding a white wolf. They are presumed to be dangerous and on the run. Authorities are urging civilians to stay inside and lock all your doors." "Huh?" I gasped. I got another headache. "Grrr..." With that, I put the pedal to the metal and searched for a place where none of those monsters could find me. Unfortunately, I spotted the white wolf and blue lizard in my rear-view mirror. "Greg!" they shouted. "Huh? How do they know my name? Gaaaaah!" My headache was just getting worse and worse. I parked at the nearest place with a parking lot, the Tokyo Tower. Then, I paid the 1420 yen fee and went all the way up to the Special Observatory, 250 meters above Tokyo. I hid out there to avoid them.

* * *

Thomas

Greg better not have done anything to my Corvette. I kept punching at my heavy bag until I exhausted myself. I had to do anything I could just to get rid of these constant headaches. There was something connected to recent events that gave me a stupor of thought, and when I tried to remember, I suffered a migraine. I came up with the hypothesis that if I exerted myself enough physically, that would clear my head. I eventually leaned against my bag, breathing heavily and staring at my gloves. Soon, more breathing entered the room. I looked up, and there was a blue dog wearing boxing gloves. He was panting as well, but looked happy to see me. "Thomas," he gasped. "Who... who are you?" I asked.

* * *

Gaomon

"Sir... I'm so glad to see you," I said between breaths. "I wish I knew... who you were," Thomas panted back. "Ah, it's just as I thought. Think back, long and hard, to December 18, 2007; in Austria. You had just finished another difficult semester at the Stockholm Royal University of Science and were at home, watching a fight on cable. Do you remember what the fight was?" He thought about it. "It was Floyd Mayweather and Ricky Hatton. Mayweather won by Technical Knockout, and retained both the WBC and _The Ring_ Welterweight titles. But how did you know?" he asked in amazement. "I remember that day quite well. Your father was out of town on business, and you were sad that you had no one to watch the fight with. That was when I came along, as Wanyamon. That was how we met, sir." "And, and who are you now?" Thomas asked me. "Gaomon, sir," I answered. "Gaomon..." I could sense he was trying to remember, but soon he grabbed his head, as if I had caused him mental agony. I rushed to his side. "It's still somewhere inside of you, Thomas. Please, try to remember. We fought together, side by side."

* * *

Lalamon

I found Anya outside of a music store, staring at a baby grand piano. When I fluttered down beside her, she saw my reflection in the glass, then turned around in shock. "Hi, Anya," I shyly said. "Who... who are you?" "Don't you remember me? I'm Lalamon." But that only gave her a headache. "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, but I've never seen you before in my life," she apologized. "That's OK. I can remember... for both of us." Then she grabbed her head. "Remember, Anya? All those days we were roommates together?"

* * *

Tentomon

I found Gary in the Norstein family lab, experimenting with chemicals as usual. "Hiya, Gary," I happily buzzed. He looked up, and then dropped his test tube. "Oh... oh, I'm sorry. I'll clean that up," he apologized, as he walked towards the broom. I flew to it, picked it up, and gave it to him. "Huh? Who are you?" he asked. "Tentomon, of course. Gary... I've been so worried about you, and now you're OK." "Why would you be worried about me?" he asked. "Because so much has happened. Kurata brainwashed you, and now you... can't remember me," I realized. "Wait a moment... Kurata... that name sounds so familiar. Grrr, there's something I don't like about it, but I can't remember what," he growled. Then, the agony came. He grabbed his head, seemingly in pain. "That's it, that's it. Fight it out, Gary. Fight it out like everything else. We'll get you through this together."

* * *

Veemon

We spotted Greg driving Tom's Corvette to Tokyo Tower and hid at the bottom. KendoGarurumon changed back into Koji to avoid suspicion. "Now what do we do, Koji?" I asked him. "Does he have a cell phone? Maybe we can call him," he suggested. "Yeah, yeah he does." I gave him the number, and he called.

* * *

Greg

All of a sudden, my cell phone rang. I checked and answered it. "Hello?" "Greg?" "Huh? How- how do you know my name?" I asked. "It's OK, it's OK. It's me, Koji. I've got Veemon-" "Veemon? Who the heck is Veemon? Ugh..." I hung up and grabbed my head. Veemon. That was a familiar name, but I didn't know why. Ohhh... the pain, the pain. My head felt like it was going to explode. By this point, I was scared out of my mind and sick of getting headaches. It was starting to look hopeless for me. The phone rang again. This time, I turned it off. Everywhere I turned, I was reminded of something I was supposed to know, but I didn't. Every time I tried to remember, I got a headache, and it kept getting worse and worse. Finally, I grabbed my head and started screaming at the top of my lungs. "WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I just sat there, crouched in the fetal position, sobbing and wondering what to do. Was I really gonna live in fear of something I didn't know for the rest of my life? What was I supposed to do?

* * *

Veemon

It was starting to become dark. This situation was becoming more and more hopeless, but I was determined not to give up hope. Every time Koji called, he got taken to voicemail. I didn't know what to do. I once heard somewhere on TV that music was supposed to help sooth the savage beast. "Oh Koji... I just... I just don't know what to do anymore. I've got to get through to Greg," I said. "Why don't you just go up there?" Koji asked. "Are you crazy?! I'm a fugitive! I can't just walk in there and get an elevator ride. They'll recognize me, or worse." "Well then, what are you gonna do?" I dropped and leaned against the base of the tower, always on the watch. My hope was fading fast, but I fought to keep it. "I wish I knew. I wish I knew."

* * *

[The Same Old Sun

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz) & Veemon (Derek Stephen Prince)]

_As the sun continues to set and the lights on Tokyo Tower turn on, Veemon just stares at Greg's Digivice and then holds it close to his heart while staring at the night sky hopelessly. _

_Veemon:_

_**Tell me what to do**_

_**Now the light in my life is gone from me**_

_**Is it always the same?**_

_**Is the night never ending?**_

_**Tell me what to do**_

_**All the hopes and the dreams went wrong for me**_

_**There's a smile on my face**_

_**But I'm only pretending**_

_**Taking my life**_

_**One day at a time**_

_**Cause I can't think what else to do**_

_**Taking some time**_

_**To make up my mind**_

_**When there's no one to ask but you**_

_**The same old sun would shine in the morning**_

_**And the same bright eyes would welcome me home**_

_**And the moon would rise way over my head**_

_**And get through the night alone**_

_**And the same old sun will shine in the morning**_

_**And the same bright stars will welcome me home**_

_**And the clouds will rise way over my head**_

_**I'll get through the night on my own**_

_As the stars begin to come out, Greg stares at the scene high above Veemon and Koji in the Special Observatory. He's struggling to keep hope alive as well and scared out of his wits (although he tries to hide it well)._

_Greg:_

_**Tell me what to do**_

_**Now there's nobody watching over me**_

_**If I seem to be calm**_

_**Well it's all an illusion**_

_He looks down as images struggle to come into his mind, including those of Veemon, but he comes down with another headache._

_Greg:_

_**Tell me what to do**_

_**When the fear of the night comes over me**_

_**There's a smile on my face**_

_**Just to hide the confusion**_

_**Taking my life**_

_**One day at a time**_

_**Cause I can't think what else to do**_

_**Taking some time**_

_**To make up my mind**_

_**When there's no one to ask but you**_

_In Greg's mind, we zoom past Tokyo and way past Mount Fuji to the sky as he's struggling to put together a mental image (in the form of a constellation) of the friend he knew so well, Veemon. All he can get are the eyes. Finally, with great determination, he can fit the face together._

_Greg:_

_**The same old sun would shine in the morning**_

_**The same bright eyes would welcome me home**_

_**And the moon would rise way over my head**_

_**I'll get through the night alone**_

_Suddenly, the face comes together and is colored in as Greg and Veemon unknowingly participate in a well-planned duet as they zoom through the Milky Way galaxy._

_Greg/Veemon:_

_**And the same old sun will shine in the morning**_

_**The same bright stars will welcome me home (**__Greg: __**Welcome me home)**_

_**(**__Veemon: __**And the clouds will rise) way over my head**_

_**I'll get through my life (**__Greg:__** Get through my life) **_

_The mental image breaks as we zoom back into reality, sinking back into the hopelessness of it all._

_Greg/Veemon:_

_**on my own**_

* * *

Veemon

That musical number made me feel somewhat better about the situation. Heh, no wonder it worked for those little mice. I stared at the screen on Greg's Digivice, then looked back up to Koji. "Koji, I'm gonna do it. I'm going into the tower to look for Greg," I said with complete determination. "But Veemon, you just said-" "Never mind what I just said. I've realized that one of us has to keep hope alive. Do ya know what hope is?" He thought about it for a minute. "Not really." "It's believing and expecting that something will occur. It's the confidence and assurance that all things are gonna work out for your good. I know all of us Digimon are going to reunite with our human partners and get their memories back, so I don't care if I get caught. If I do, then at least I can say I did everything I could. I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing, you got that?" Koji just nodded as he dug into his pocket and gave me two coins. "If you're actually going to do it, then take these. You'll have to pay for separate tickets to get into both observatories. Just do me a favor," he said. "What?" "When you come back with Greg, I want the change back." He grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I returned it, then rushed into the FootTown building.

Then I went to the ticket counter and jumped up to it. "Excuse me, I need tickets to both observatories," I said. The lady at the ticket counter looked at me and screamed "Monster!" in Japanese. That only caused panic, so I just went up the elevator to the Main Observatory. "Greg? Greg? Hey, Greg, where are ya?" I asked. The people didn't look too happy to see me. I looked all over, but he wasn't there, so I took another set of elevators up to the Special Observatory. There was only one person up there, sitting against the wall, quietly bawling his eyes out. "Ah, there you are!" I cheered. It was just as I feared, he'd forgotten about me. "Ahhhhh! Who- who are you?" he asked in fear. "Greg! Don't ya recognize me? It's me, Veemon, your partner, your best friend." "Veemon? My... partner? Ugh! Grrr! Ahhhh!" He grabbed his head. "What are you gonna do to me?" he whimpered. That Kurata really was a low-down snake. Not only had he made Greg forget about me, but he also made him afraid of me. I looked at my buddy with determined sympathy and compassion. "This is what I'll do," I told him. I ran up to him, dove, and gave him a big hug. I made sure to hold on tight. He loudly protested. "Shhhh shhhh, just be quiet," I softly said, trying to calm him down, "That's it, just be quiet. We're gonna get through this together, because you're my friend. I saw this work in a movie once." He struggled, but I wouldn't let go. "That's right, just hold onto me. I'm not letting you go." He whimpered something about mental agony. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Kurata really messed with your head, but it's going to be OK. We're gonna fight through this. Any time your brain starts hurting, just keep holding on."

* * *

_Inside Greg's brain, we hear a series of beeps. Suddenly, a door is opened and a man __with a goatee and a thin mustache wearing a bucket hat and green DATS uniform enters. _

* * *

Doug

Hi, everyone. Yeah, it's me, Doug Erholtz. No, I'm not actually him, I'm just a representation of Greg's inner will and spirit. The real me is in a recording studio working on _Bleach _(I'm one of the villains, Gin)_. _Anyway, when Veemon started using the patented Cooldown Hug method, that eased up some of Greg's aggression and mental stress. That allowed me to come in and possibly fix him. I sat at the computer that controlled his mind and analyzed him. A number of files had been deleted, and it was turning him into a nervous wreck. That doesn't work very well for me, because I don't like portraying nervous wrecks all the time. People might start confusing me with Spike Spencer. So I figured I'd help him. I clicked on the Crest of Hope icon on the screen. That opened up an input box that took a numeric code. "Now let's see if I can remember it," I said to myself. This was the Crest of Hope. The Japanese word for "hope" is "kibou". I took out my cell phone and looked at the keys. If you type in the word "kibou" on a standard touch-tone phone, the numbers you'd have to punch in would be 5-4-2-6-8. That's what I typed in. After I punched in Enter, the menu screen came up. I pumped my fist in victory. "Yes!" I silently cheered, "Hold on kid, I'll get us out of this." I clicked on "System Restore" and set it to go to five minutes before Greg's brain was washed. "Here we go!" I pressed "Enter" and the system went to work. On the screen, a vault opened up and all these memories came flooding out, returning to their proper places. The program then told me where to put the tube with Greg's DigiSoul in it. After I positioned it in the right slot, I closed the door and pressed the button beside it. The tube was forced open and the DigiSoul started flowing through. Then an option box pulled up that read "Cue memory-related power ballad by Jim Steinman?" "Oh, no, no, NO!" I insisted as I chose the "Don't ask me again" option, then clicked on "No." I didn't know whether my vocal cords could take that particular one.

* * *

Greg

All of a sudden, I felt myself glow. It came to me. They all came to me. It was all coming back to me. Veemon's simple act of kindness, that hug, had brought me back. "Thank you... Veemon," I said. He looked at me, with his eyes all glowing. "You remember?" I smiled and nodded. "Everything. I don't know how it happened, but you brought me back." "Oh Greg!" We spent the next few moments just embracing each other, happy to be back. "Oh, I missed you," Veemon sobbed. I felt more tears come to my eyes. This time, they were tears of joy. "Right back at ya, buddy," I agreed.

All of a sudden, I heard beeping come from my Digivice. "Huh? Dude, where's my Digivice?" I asked, wiping away my tears. Veemon pulled it out of where he had been hiding it and gave it to me. I heard a familiar voice come from it. "Well, I'm glad you're back to where you were," it said. "Huh? Doug? Doug Erholtz?" "The one and only. Now listen up. You got your memories back, but how'd you like to do something really awesome for the others?" "I'm intrigued. Please, tell me more. But first, why can I hear you from my Digivice?" "I'm actually in your head, remember? I have my ways. Anyway, you remember that dream where you fought T.K. and got the powers of the Crest of Hope?" "Yeah. I didn't get that 20 bucks or that picture of Kari." "Hey, I never promised you a rose garden, kid. At least those powers are real. Veemon used his to help you save yourself. He stayed with you and gave you assurance that you two would fight this together. That gave you just enough hope to allow the crest to kick in and allow me to do my job and get you your memories back. Now it's your turn to pay it forward. You're inside Tokyo Tower, the second tallest freestanding tower in Japan. However, it's also a broadcasting tower, and that's what you're going to be doing. You're going to unlock the memories of the team using the Crest of Hope." "Everyone's?" "Well, everyone that's been brainwashed by Kurata. That includes your parents, Gary, Anya, Thomas, the Damons..." "The Damons? You mean _Marcus_ gets his too?" I paced around the observatory, with Veemon faithfully following me. Doug went on. "Now Greg... I just did this really nice thing for you in giving you back your memories. The least you can do is return the favor. I know you've got this love-hate relationship with the guy, I'm not particularly fond of him myself. But it's the right thing to do. Besides... doesn't Agumon deserve the same hope you've got?" I sighed. "I guess you're right," I relented. "As usual. Now, I'll get everything set up on my end. Just follow the impressions that come to your mind, and let your heart lead the way." "What's that supposed to mean?" "….I really don't know, but they say it a lot in anime. Now put away your Digivice and go to a window." I did as I was told and clipped it back to my belt as I walked towards a window. Then I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, let it out, and concentrated.

[BGM: "Crest of Hope Theme" by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson]

[Alt. BGM: "Eye Of Timaeus" by Joel Douek]

All of a sudden, I got these impressions. It was like someone or something was guiding my actions. The turbine in my heart started up again. I swung my right hand up, and felt it glow. "Crest of Hope, unlock the memories in my friends!" I called. Then I opened my eyes and raised my hands up to my sides, charging a healing energy sphere in each hand. _"Esperanza... BARRAGE!" _Then I thrust my hands forward and fired a barrage of energy waves that went through the window and seemingly towards the others. A number of them bounced off the Tokyo Skytree and then multiplied, going faster than ever. They all went in several directions, but I saw a number head off a long distance, presumably towards Atlanta. I dropped to my knees after that move and caught my breath. "That... was incredible," I said between breaths. Then, I stared at my hand, still emblazoned with the Crest of Hope insignia on it. It faded away.

* * *

_The energy waves make various stops and hit each of the brainwashed former DATS agents, much in the same way the arrows of Hope and Light hit Matt and Tai in the first season of Digimon. In a four-way split screen, we see the Crest of Hope program open in each of their brains, activating a complete "System Restore". The DigiSouls are reintroduced from the brain into the body. The first person we zoom out to reveal is Thomas._

* * *

Thomas

Suddenly, my eyes widened. "Huh?" Everything was coming back to me. "I just felt the most peculiar sensation come over me, Gaomon," I said. He smiled. "Sir! Do you remember me?" "I do now." With that, we hugged for what must've been at least a minute. Then we went right back to where we were standing before, like nothing had ever gone wrong.

* * *

Agumon

I had just punched Boss at the same place we had fought the first time. He fell to the floor just as this arrow of light hit him. He went down for a few seconds and I rushed to him. "Boss, I'm sorry I punched you!" I apologized as I held his head up. "A-gu-mon?" he asked. I gasped. "You know me?" Then he just let out this huge grin. My eyes lit up as I started cuddling up to him in joy. "Ahhhhh! Boss, you remember me! You remember, you remember!" "Ha ha ha, stop, Agumon! That tickles, ha ha hee hee, stop! Stop! Stop! Ha ha ha!"

* * *

Tentomon

All of a sudden, an arrow of light hit Gary and he glowed for a moment. Then, he looked back at me. "Hmm? Tentomon, what are you doing back here?" My eyes widened. "Gary..." "Tentomon..." I flew to him, and he ran to me.

* * *

Lalamon

An arrow of light hit Anya, and she lit up like a Christmas tree for a few seconds. Something had happened to her. "Lalamon..." "Oh Anya!" And soon, both of us were happy as we embraced each other for the first time in what seemed like forever.

* * *

Kurata

I keep Gizumon scouts high up in the air for surveillance purposes at all times. They had caught hold of these arrows of light. On all the cameras, the former DATS agents had reunited with their Digimon and had reversed the effects of the neuralyzers. That was such a shame, for me anyway. I observed this from Commander Sampson's desk. "Too bad. You could've had such a nice life, but no you just had to remember. Someone just had to intervene," I noted. The video pulled back to footage of the American, Mr. Logan, using his own version of the Gekiretsu Madan from _Dragon Ball Z. _Somehow, he had caught hold of some supernatural force and used it to thwart my plans. That only raised my ire, but I dare not show it. "Gizumon, destroy them now," I commanded.

* * *

Greg

I saw a swarm of Gizumon rush by. "Oh no... we've got to act fast," I realized. So, I returned Veemon to his Digivice and took the elevators down to ground level. Then, I took out my Digivice and posed with it. "Veemon... _realize!" _I called, pointing the lens away from me. He came out ready for action. "Ready to start our reunion tour?" I asked him. "Yeah!" I fully ignited my DigiSoul and got in position. "_DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE! Rrraah!" _With that, I thrust my iC forward and let Veemon get the energy. "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"

I turned and noticed that Koji was standing there. "Oh, hey Koji. Want a ride?" I asked him. He just raised his hand. "Nah, I'm fine," he said. I got on board. "Suit yourself. Thanks a lot for coming by. I'm sorry I hung up on you. Ready, AeroVeedramon?" "Oh yeah, I've been ready for a long time!" "Then let's go!" With that, we went airborne. It was so good to be back.

We followed it just in time to see Gary, Tom, and Anya fully charge their DigiSouls. Apparently, Gizumon had decided to attack the happily reunited Agumon and Marcus. "Electro Shocker!" "Marvel Shot!" "Winning Knuckle!" "Hey, it looks like a real party! Shall we join them?" I asked my partner. "I think we should. Dragon Impulse!" Each attack either electrocuted a Gizumon, sent it into the ocean, or completely devoured it. AeroVeedramon lowered himself so I could drop down to the ground. "Greg! Gary! Anya! Thomas! I'm glad to see you guys got your memories back too," Marcus said. I just put my hand behind my head and smiled. "Well, I helped out a little with that. It was pretty awesome, but it was nothing," I said. The others just nodded. "Our bonds of friendship can't be destroyed no matter what they try to do to us," Tom said. "It wasn't that that saved you, though," I pointed out. We'd have to discuss it later because another Gizumon was spinning in Marcus' direction. He saw this and clenched his fist. "You want me, you got me! It's fightin' time!" he shouted. As soon as he could reach it, he punched out the Gizumon and sent it spinning up in another direction. As usual, his fist glowed with DigiSoul, and he stared at it with delight. "It's good to be back, Agumon," he said. Agumon took out the Digivice he'd been hiding and gave it to his partner. "It's good to have you back," he said. "Thanks." Then, Marcus lightly punched his lit fist to his heart, and that covered him with DigiSoul. "_DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!" _"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!"

All five of our Digimon took off to take down whatever remaining Gizumon were there. We looked up at the battle, and it was a beautiful sight. "So what actually saved us?" Marcus asked. "Well, it's kinda complicated. Long story short, I had this dream around the time you got jinxed and I got the powers of the Crest of Hope. I'd been asked to keep it under wraps until now," I explained. "So wait... crest of what? You mean you... oh you've gotta be kidding me!" I grinned like a Cheshire cat. "It sounds to me like you're not the only one with a gimmick anymore," I said. "I can't believe it. That arrow of light came from _you?! Gaaaaaah!" _"You're welcome."

After the battle, everyone powered down. "By the way, Greg, where's my Corvette?" Tom asked. "Oh... I left it at Tokyo Tower. Ugh, I guess I'll get charged for overnight parking. I'll go back and get it," I said. "Go get it later, Greg. First we gotta go back to headquarters," Marcus said. He started running and we followed him. As we approached the long sidewalk leading to it, Tom asked an important question. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to go back to DATS headquarters? Remember, we aren't part of the Data Squad anymore." "Tom, as long as we're still alive, there will always be a Data Squad," I said. "I don't care if they arrest all of us afterwards. Kurata's gotta be stopped before he does any more damage." Just then, a number of people came running towards us, including Keenan riding piggyback on Megumi. "Don't go to DATS! Run away! Hurry! Go!" Keenan urgently shouted.

All of a sudden, the entire DATS base exploded many times. If we had gone in, we would've been part of it. Thankfully, everyone had gotten out safely. We stopped to observe the building go up in smoke. "Looks like all that's left for the Data Squad is us," I quietly observed.

* * *

Kurata

I did the only thing I could do, and that was blow up the base. If those pests wanted to take me on, they'd have to do it without their precious little organization. They'd have to fight me on their own. But that's OK, because I've got the government on my side, and everybody knows you can't fight city hall! But just in case, I had something else up my sleeve. That Keenan boy just had a taste of my latest experiment. They're officially known as Bio-Hybrids, but I like to refer to them as... The Akihiro Kurata Project!

* * *

[Stereotomy

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Kouki Tsubasa (Dave Wittenberg)]

_Kurata quickly makes his way on bicycle to a spare laboratory. Inside, he locks the door and enters in a code that unlocks a highly guarded door. He then goes down a long spiral staircase until he reaches a door. Then he stands in front of a password protected lock. "Password?" the computer asks. "It's showtime," Kurata clearly says. The door beeps and opens. As he enters, we meet the four Bio-Hybrids, training and preparing themselves for battle. At the Bowflex Revolution XP, we find Kouki Tsubasa, the practical leader, and a vicious character who enjoys killing and destruction. On the elliptical machine, we see Nanami Ono, the Gothic lolita with a twisted mind for strategy. At the bench press, we see Ivan Zhivago, a man with great physical strength, but not much mental strength. He's getting spotted by two Gizumon. The fourth one is obscured in the shadows for now, but he's doing some kickboxing. In the background, Kurata sits at the synthesizer. A group of Gizumon are in the background filling in the band._

_Kouki:_

_**Diamond eyes**_

_**That burn me and turn me to stone**_

_**Crystalise**_

_**And freeze me in clear monochrome **_

_**Turn me to stone; do anything you want with me**_

_**Turn me to stone; do anything you want**_

_**Stereotomy**_

_**We can make it together**_

_**Do anything you want with me**_

_**Do anything you want **_

_**Scarlet minds**_

_**Possess me and I feel no shame**_

_**Silent knives**_

_**Dissect me and I feel no pain **_

_**Stereotomy**_

_**We can make it together**_

_**Do anything you want with me**_

_**Do anything you want**_

_**Stereotomy**_

_**We can make it forever**_

_**Do anything you want with me**_

_**Do anything you want **_

_During the instrumental break, we see more of a shadowy outline of this mysterious fourth Bio-Hybrid. Light reflects off his glasses as he wipes the sweat off his brow. I'll give you a hint: we've seen him before, and it isn't Greg. The camera shifts to reveal bits of data about each of the Bio-Hybrids' Digimon forms, but it's too fast for us to really understand. Kurata wickedly looks on with delight as he sees the progress he's making and develops strategies against each of our heroes._

_Kouki:_

_**Starlight beams**_

_**Project me in red, blue and green**_

_**Velvet dreams**_

_**Protect me when I hit the screen **_

_**Stereotomy**_

_**We can make it together**_

_**Do anything you want with me, do anything you want**_

_**Stereotomy**_

_**We can make it forever**_

_**It's always the same, it's always the same**_

_**Stereotomy, we can make it**_

_**We can make it, do anything you want **_

_Finally, we see who the fourth Bio-Hybrid is as the light turns on in the kickboxing training area. It's Kenta Kitagawa, and he's all grown up now. He's taller, and more muscular than he was last time. He looks directly into the camera._

_Kenta:_

_**Turn me to stone**_

_**Do anything you want with me**_

_**Cover my eyes**_

_**There's nothing more they need to see**_

_**Turn me to stone**_

_**Before there's nothing left of me**_

_**Make me a rock**_

_**And not what I appear to be**_

_**Turn me to stone**_

_**Turn me to stone **_

_As the Gizumon continue playing, the Bio-Hybrids go back to their training. As the music eventually fades out, we leave the scene._

* * *

Author's Notes:

I know, I know. This has been a long, long chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. We're in for quite an interesting second half of the series, what with Kurata and everything.

Now onto a few things I should explain. First off, the whole idea of Sampson's song. "On the Inside" is the closing theme to _Prisoner: Cell Block H, _a popular Australian soap opera from the late-'70s to mid-'80s about women in an Australian prison complex. It was produced by The Reg Grundy Organization, better known here in the States for producing _$ale of the Century _and _Scrabble. _They're known so much more in Australia for not just local adaptations of _The Price is Right _and _Wheel of Fortune, _but also for dramas such as _Prisoner, Neighbours, Class of '75, _and _The Young Doctors. _Some of you Aussies out there may be saying, "Oy! You got the first two lines wrong, mate." True, that's not how it's heard on TV. However, I used the songwriter version as written and performed by Allan Caswell. The Sergeants Watson and Grundy both share the same first name. They're named after Reg Watson (who created most of the dramas for Grundy) and Reg Grundy (the man who financed them). The wireframe icosahedron was used for 17 years as the Grundy logo. Grundy is now owned by FremantleMedia.

Those two mice Veemon was talking about were Fievel and Tanya Mousekewitz, characters from _An American Tail. _They too sang a song of separation, but it was entitled "Somewhere Out There". I didn't want to use that one (for somewhat obvious reasons). When I heard "The Same Old Sun" (track 8 on _Vulture Culture, _for all you aspiring APP fans), I thought it would make a great Award Bait Song. You know, the kind of song you _know_ is going to get nominated for something. If this were a movie (and heaven help us if it were), the song would not be nominated for Best Song because it was already written for something else. Thankfully, FanFiction doesn't allow you to write original lyrics, because I would suck at writing them. Stay tuned after this chapter for not only a new opening sequence, but also a music video. Every Award Bait Song needs a cheesy music video showing clips of the series.

In a way, I guess I did break my own rule about characters not breaking into song for no apparent reason. It fit, didn't it?

Speaking of APP music in this chapter, I put "Stereotomy" after "The Same Old Sun" for a good reason. The latter ends _Vulture Culture, _while the former begins their next album _Stereotomy._

As for Greg's wardrobe, yes, I did heavily borrow from Henry's closet. Henry looks like even more of a Goggle Boy than Takato. Plus it allows for freer arm movement, which is going to be critical in this second half. As for Gary's second half wardrobe, it's not going to be too fancy. Probably just a T-shirt with jeans. Either that or the Izzy outfit he bought for cosplay a few chapters back. I don't know as of yet.

The "memory-related power ballad by Jim Steinman" probably wouldn't have been appropriate for anyone, as the lyric content doesn't really match up with the story.


	34. MB 4: The Same Old Sun Award Bait

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

MusicBreak 4

"The Same Old Sun [Award Bait Version]"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Japanese Lyrics by Tomoko Sakakibara

Arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara, Alan Parsons, and David Foster

Produced and Engineered by Alan Parsons

Orchestrations Arranged by Andrew Powell

Orchestra: The Philharmonia Orchestra

Japanese Version Performed by Kouji Wada and Ai Maeda

English Version Performed by Chris Cornell and Adele

Soundtrack Available on King/Walt Disney Records [you wish]

* * *

_The music video begins in live-action Tokyo at night. We find __Chris Cornell_ _leaning against one of the four leg bases of the Tokyo Tower as he watches the Ultimate-level Digimon take on a swarm of Gizumon. He holds a prop version of Greg's Digivice in his hand. Scenes from the first 26 episodes are playing on the walls of the various buildings. These scenes are alternated with a recording session at Abbey Road Studios, where Alan Parsons himself is supervising, producing, and engineering (much to his dismay). Watching from a separate viewing area is the main cast of the English version, along with executive producer Jamie Simone and voice director Jeff Nimoy. __ A large orchestra surrounds Cornell and Adele as they perform their respective roles.__ These scenes are also alternated with meaningful scenes from the first 26 episodes. _

_Chris:_

_**Tell me what to do**_

_**Now the light in my life is gone from me**_

_**Is it always the same?**_

_**Is the night never ending?**_

_**Tell me what to do**_

_**All the hopes and the dreams went wrong for me**_

_**There's a smile on my face**_

_**But I'm only pretending**_

_**Taking my life**_

_**One day at a time**_

_**Cause I can't think what else to do**_

_**Taking some time**_

_**To make up my mind**_

_**When there's no one to ask but you**_

_He looks up to the Special Observatory in the Tokyo Tower._

_Chris:_

_**The same old sun would shine in the morning**_

_**The same bright eyes would welcome me home**_

_**And the moon would rise way over my head**_

_**And get through the night alone**_

_**And the same old sun will shine in the morning**_

_**And the same bright stars will welcome me home**_

_**And the clouds will rise way over my head**_

_**I'll get through the night on my own**_

_We move up into the Special Observatory in Tokyo Tower, where Adele is looking out into the night sky while singing. _

_Adele:_

_**Tell me what to do**_

_**Now there's nobody watching over me**_

_**If I seem to be calm**_

_**Well it's all an illusion**_

_Back in the recording studio, Jeff seems to be pleased with what's going on. Alan looks at a small picture of Eric Woolfson in a frame, as if to say "What have I done to deserve this?" In Tokyo, Chris punches out a Gizumon who just so happens to be standing near him ready to attack. His fist glows with green CG DigiSoul. _

_Adele:_

_**Tell me what to do**_

_**When the fear of the night comes over me**_

_**There's a smile on my face**_

_**Just to hide the confusion**_

_**Taking my life**_

_**One day at a time**_

_**Cause I can't think what else to do**_

_**Taking some time**_

_**To make up my mind**_

_**When there's no one to ask but you**_

_**The same old sun would shine in the morning**_

_**The same bright eyes would welcome me home**_

_**And the moon would rise way over my head**_

_**I'll get through the night alone**_

_Chris/Adele:_

_**And the same old sun will shine in the morning**_

_**The same bright stars will welcome me home**_

_**And the clouds will rise way over my head**_

_**I'll get through my life on my own**_

_There's an instrumental break, including a shortened possible electric guitar solo by Ian Bairnson, plus as many vocal runs as the female or male pleases, but carefully orchestrated. In the recording studio, Alan sadly shakes his head as he engineers and produces. This is interspersed with scenes from the series._

_Adele:_

_**Taking my life**_

_**One day at a time**_

_**Cause I can't think what else to do**_

_Chris:_

_**Taking some time**_

_**To make up my mind**_

_Adele/Chris:_

_**When there's no one to ask but you**_

_It fades to silence, then a Whitney Houston-esque boom as it launches into the chorus again. As the boom finally hits, Alan facepalms and shakes his head in shame. He then breaks a fire extinguisher box marked "In Case of Emergency". Inside the box is a handgun. Alan takes it and points it at his head. Then he removes the tip from his head and quickly checks the barrel to see if there are any bullets in it. There aren't. Alan appears to be dismayed at this fact. Jeff quickly takes the gun away and consoles Alan._

_Adele/Chris:_

_**The same old sun would shine in the morning**_

_**The same bright eyes would welcome me home**_

_**And the moon would rise way over my head**_

_**I'll get through the night alone**_

_**And the same old sun will shine in the morning**_

_**The same bright stars will welcome me home**__ (Adele: __**Welcome me home**__)_

_(Chris: __**And the clouds will rise**__) __**way over my head**_

_**I'll get through my life**__ (Adele: __**Get through my life**__)_

_**On my own**_

_Chris:_

_**On my own**_

_Adele:_

_**On my own**_

_The other instruments fade away until there's only a piano left. _

_Chris/Adele:_

_**On my own**_

_The song ends with giving a string section a short and quiet, but triumphant finish._

_After the song is finished and the tape is stopped, Alan speaks into the microphone. "Fine, fine. That was very good... I suppose. Eric would have loved it. As for me... well, I'm not going to say anything. Maybe it's better that way." The voice actors enter in the studio and ad-lib congratulations to Adele and Cornell._

* * *

Author's Notes:

Chris Cornell and Adele may seem like an unlikely couple, but they both performed theme songs for James Bond films (Cornell did "You Know My Name" in 2006 for _Casino Royale, _and Adele sang "Skyfall" for the film of the same name in 2012).

Of course, the names don't mean a thing. Heck, you could've put anyone in there. That's probably why Peabo Bryson did back-to-back singles for two successive Disney animated films.


	35. Opening Sequence 2: You Know My Name

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Opening Sequence 2 Theme:

"You Know My Name"

Written by Chris Cornell and David Arnold

Arranged by Kouji Wada & Alan Parsons

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Kouji Wada  
English Version Performed by Doug Erholtz

* * *

_The animation begins with a background image of King Drasil with its eyes glowing. Marcus, Greg, Anya, Thomas, Gary, and Keenan all make dramatic poses. The Digimon Savers International logo is focused into the front, then is vaporized thanks to Gizumon XT. In the real world, we see Dr. Kurata execute his evil plan as swarms of Gizumon and its "Digivolutions" attack the Minato ward of Tokyo. _

_**If you take a life, do you know what you'll give?  
Odds are, you won't like what it is**_

_A storm is starting to emerge. One of Kurata's agents holds Thomas' sister Relena hostage with a bomb around her neck. Thomas gasps, but then realizes there is nothing he can do. We see him make a fateful phone call on his cell phone, with Kurata shaking hands with him just as he hangs up. When Marcus discovers this, he looks understandably enraged as ShineGreymon Ruin Mode makes a foreboding appearance. [In the 2__nd__ variant, this is replaced with Thomas and Marcus going past each other as rivals.]_

_**When the storm arrives, would you be seen with me  
By the merciless eyes I've deceived?**_

_We take a quick look at the heroes as we see the Digivolutions of their Digimon to this point. The entire group congregates and has a firm resolve to not back down. At that point, their Digivices each transform into the Digivice Burst. They each quickly strike a pose with these new Digivices, ending with Greg activating Burst Mode. _

**_I've seen angels fall from blinding heights_**  
**_But you yourself are nothing so divine_**  
**_Just next in line_**

_A single spotlight shines on Greg, who has a serious look on his face. The darkness behind him becomes light, and the camera pans out to show him and Kenta (as BioVikemon) in a deadly showdown. The other agents engage in combat with their Mega-level Digimon (the partner Digimon taking out the larger enemy Digimon while the humans fight off swarms of hostile Rookie or Champion Digimon). Marcus summons the GeoGrey Sword, while Greg summons the Kibou Blaster. Each of their Digimon use their weapons to the maximum potential._

_**Arm yourself, because no one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you  
And I will replace you**_

_The Royal Knights make their attacking descent from a mountain. The last one is Gallantmon, but as we zoom into his eyes, we discover an older and seemingly brainwashed Takato. Marcus walks on with hands in pockets as BanchoLeomon and a cloaked Spencer Damon appear in the background. As he comes closer, we see a confident smile come to his face._

_**You can't deny the prize, it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you  
Are you willing to die?  
**_

_Marcus and company __ run along the street while being attacked by several__ of Gizumon's laser blasts__. Several Gizumon are defeated by __Miki, Megumi, Yushima, Sampson, and their Digimon. [In the 2__nd__ variant of this animation, Henry, Rika, Suzie, and Kristy join in the battle.]_

_**The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name  
(You know my name)  
You know my name  
(You know my name)  
**_

_Soon, UlforceVeedramon and ShineGreymon combine their attacks, __while the scene changes to a group shot of the DATS Agents, Kristy, Sarah, and Commander Sampson, and a large shot of King Drasil looking down on them all.__ The scene freezes there._

_**You know my name  
You know my name  
You know my name!**_

* * *

Actual Credits

Original Producers:

Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Japan

Original Concept & Character Design:

Akiyoshi Hongo

Series Director:

Naoyuki Itou

Scenario Written by:

Ryouta Yamaguchi

Production Manager:

Shousuke Okada

Character Design:

Sayo Aoi

Chief Art Director:

Yoshito Watanabe

Music:

Keiichi Oku

Alan Parsons

Opening Theme:

"You Know My Name"

Written by Chris Cornell and David Arnold

Arranged by Kouji Wada & Alan Parsons

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Kouji Wada  
English Version Performed by Doug Erholtz

Closing Theme:

"Closer to Heaven"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara

Japanese Lyrics by Kazunori Miyake

Japanese Version Performed by Hirofumi Nojima  
English Version Performed by Crispin Freeman

Produced by:

Fuji TV

Yomiko Advertising, Inc.

Buena Vista Studios

Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

English Version Licensed by:

Toei Animation USA

Studiopolis

Disney-ABC Domestic Television


	36. Chapter 28: Kurata's New Project

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Gaomon) _Upon our return from the Digital World, DATS was disbanded and the Data Squad's members had their memories erased. On top of that, we Digimon were held captive, but with Agumon's impulsive thinking, we escaped. Things looked really hard for Greg, who was convinced that Veemon was out to get him. Ultimately, he ended up breaking down in Tokyo Tower. A musical number and Veemon's hug of friendship were enough to give Greg the hope he needed to get his memories back along with those of the rest of the team. Having been reunited, the team went to DATS HQ to stop Kurata once and for all. The only problem now is that the headquarters has been decimated! _

Chapter 28: Kurata's New Project

Kurata

Everything was going according to plan. I had managed to detonate DATS headquarters without leaving any possible evidence. My Bio-Hybrids were ready to fight, and there wasn't anything those pests could do about it. After plotting my strategies, I took out another DigiGate generator and threw it against the wall, creating a DigiGate. "Come, my associates. The curtain's about to rise," I said with a grin. The others left their stations and ran with me into the Digital World.

* * *

Greg

We met up about an hour and a half after witnessing the explosion at Marcus' house. I walked back to Tokyo Tower with Veemon and drove the Corvette to the Damon residence and waited there. The first people to come to the door were Miki and Megumi.

[BGM: "Closer to Heaven [Sax-Chris Rainbow Overdub Section]" by The Alan Parsons Project]

One thing I should point out, Miki and Megumi had ditched their uniforms and were now wearing what looked like one-piece aerobic bodysuits in marble. Miki's showed a lot more skin than Megumi's, mostly the arms. Megumi's had a zipper up the front. It was tight just enough to where you could get an idea, and my oh my, was it sexy. Within minutes I was on the floor with a bag of ice trying to stop my nosebleed. Veemon had to drag me out. "Japanese women... do incredible things with spandex," I sighed. "Come on, Greg. I think you've seen enough. You spent a minute longer staring at those girls than you should've. One day you're going to thank me," he said. "Yeah."

The house was starting to become full when you added those two with Keenan, Gary, Marcus, Kristy, Sarah, myself, Tom, Anya, Henry, and the Digimon. The apparent man of the house did what he does best: yell and punch his fist into his palm. "Rrrrgh! Man, he's gonna pay! Just wait until I get my hands on him!" "Marcus, you had that opportunity in Merukimon's castle. At any moment, you could've punched his face in, and yet you didn't," I pointed out. "Shut up! I don't need to be hearing anything from you," he growled. Sarah came in with more rice cakes. "Snacks?" she offered. "Thank you," Tom answered, "and thank you for hiding us, but you should be aware we may be putting you in danger by being here." "Awww, don't worry about us. Kristy and I will be just fine," she reassured us. Kristy was working on fixing up Falcomon's wing. "That Kurata! He has new fake Digimon," Keenan said. "Huh?" we asked. "He's right. Kurata made a newer version of Gizumon," Megumi said. "He's better, faster, stronger," Miki went on. "Then why are we sitting here? Who knows what kind of havoc he could be causing in the Digital World?" Falcomon asked. Everyone gasped at that. "Those poor Digimon," Lalamon whimpered sympathetically. "We must defeat Kurata, no matter what," Gaomon said. We all agreed on that. "So... you're going back to the Digital World?" Sarah asked. Marcus got up. "We have to, Mom. Kurata is trying to destroy all the Digimon!" Sarah didn't look like she was taking the news too well. I know if it were my mom, she'd probably feel the same way. She finally turned toward him. "Just be careful," she finally said. "And don't be a doof," Kristy added. Marcus turned around. "Right."

Henry pointed out an obvious problem. "There's only one problem. When Kurata detonated DATS HQ, he burned everything to a crisp. That includes the Digital Dive." Marcus clenched his fist and growled. "I forgot," he admitted. Just then, someone else entered the room. Someone with sunglasses and a trench coat. "There is one option left," he said. We turned, and there standing with Kudamon around his neck, was our former commander. "Commander Sampson!" we gasped. "Our only hope lies in one man," Sampson continued. "Which man?" Marcus asked. "Hmm... it couldn't be one of the Monster Makers, could it?" I guessed. "Maybe it's my dad," Henry conjectured. Sampson shook his head. "...No. It's Kevin Crier, Keenan's father." We gasped again. "Oh come now, you all should've known that. At least Marcus, Gary, and Anya should have known. They were there," the commander chided. "Commander- um, maybe we shouldn't be calling you 'Commander' anymore since DATS is now, shall we say, defunct," Anya suggested. "I don't think so. Sampson's still the commander in my book, and we very well can't call him Richard," Gary said. "That's right, you can't," Sampson agreed. "You know, there's one thing I've always wondered, Commander. Forgive me for asking this at an inopportune time, but you've been avoiding the answer. Why do you wear your sunglasses all the time?" I asked. He sighed. "Well, I suppose now that I'm no longer officially your commanding officer, I might as well tell you. Long before the Digital Accident Tactics Squad was formed, I was an undercover detective working in the Vice Squad with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. I was known on the streets as 'The Guy in Shades', and I mostly dealt with illegal sales of alcohol and narcotics. I was one of the best. I suppose my one distinguishing characteristic could have been my downfall, but it always seemed to work. I wear them to this day because there are still people out there who want me killed. When I left to join DATS, the Vice Squad made a video for me." He pulled out a DVD and inserted it into the DVD player, then turned on the TV.

* * *

["Sunglasses at Night"

Written by Corey Hart

Performed by Commander Richard Sampson (Jamieson Price)]

_As the video starts, the scene is established in a very Stephen J. Cannell-esque way. We find a slightly younger Sampson, in his undercover role, testifying in an interrogation room wearing his trademark sunglasses. Detective Yushima acts as the bad cop, while an attractive female officer (presumably Sampson's wife) acts as good cop. "So tell me, punk. Why do you wear sunglasses all the time?" Yushima questions. Sampson takes off his sunglasses and gives the answer._

_Sampson:_

_**I wear my sunglasses at night**__**  
**__**So I can, so I can**__**  
**__**Watch you weave**__**  
**__**Then breathe your story lines**__**  
**__**And I wear my sunglasses at night**__**  
**__**So I can, so I can**__**  
**__**Keep track of visions in my eyes**__**  
**_

_**While she's deceiving me**__**  
**__**It cuts my security**__**  
**__**Has she got control of me?**__**  
**__**I turn to her and say,**__**  
**_

_He then goes into his act by pretending to confront the female officer like he would in a typical raid, quickly putting his sunglasses back on first._

_Sampson:__**  
"**__**Don't switch the blade**__**  
**__**On the guy in shades, oh no**__**  
**__**Don't masquerade**__**  
**__**With the guy in shades, oh no**__**  
**__**I can't believe it**__**  
**__**'Cause you got it made**__**  
**__**With the guy in shades, oh no"**__**  
**_

_The female officer hides her pleasure at this by forcefully putting Sampson back in his seat. He looks this time to her as Yushima forces the sunglasses off of Sampson._

_Sampson:__**  
**__**And I wear my sunglasses at night**__**  
**__**So I can, so I can**__**  
**__**Forget my name while you collect your claim**__**  
**__**And I wear my sunglasses at night**__**  
**__**So I can, so I can**__**  
**__**See the light that's right before my eyes**____**  
**__**While she's deceiving me**__**  
**__**She cuts my security**__**  
**__**Has she got control of me?**__**  
**__**I turn to her and say,**_

_Once again, he goes into his act, grabbing his sunglasses._

_Sampson:__**  
"**__**Don't switch the blade**__**  
**__**On the guy in shades, oh no**__**  
**__**Don't masquerade**__**  
**__**With the guy in shades, oh no**__**  
**__**I can't believe it**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid**__**  
**__**Of the guy in shades, oh no**__**  
**__**It kinda scared you**__**  
**__**'Cause you got it made**__**  
**__**With the guy in shades, oh no"**__**  
**_

"_All right! All right! I think I've had enough of you. Go ahead and take him away," Yushima says. Sampson is then booked, given a mugshot, and escorted to a holding cell. As he stands, he straps on the neckband to his electric guitar and starts playing._

_Sampson:__**  
**__**Oh, I say I wear my sunglasses at night**__**  
**__**I wear my sunglasses at night**__**  
**__**I wear my sunglasses at night**__**  
**__**I say it to you now**_

_The other officers pull out their instruments from hiding and play while Sampson is put in his cell._

_Sampson:__**  
**__**I wear my sunglasses at night**__**  
**__**I wear my sunglasses at night**__**  
**__**I wear my sunglasses at night**__**  
**__**I cry to you**__**  
**__**I wear my sunglasses at night**__**  
**__**I wear my sunglasses at night**__  
_

_Of course, as soon as the music is over, Yushima comes again to Sampson's cell. "That was good work, Sampson. You really had me convinced," he says. "Thank you, sir," Sampson answers. Soon his cell is opened and he walks out._

* * *

Greg

"Wow..." we said in amazement. "That's so... low-budget," Marcus said. "My apologies," Sampson answered facetiously. Then, he briefed us on our mission. "My sources tell me the Criers are being held by the National Security Council in a penthouse suite in the Tokyo Hilton Minato. Don't worry, they're not being mistreated, but they are being heavily guarded. Think of it as a golden cage. A cage, made of gold. What you have to do is infiltrate the hotel and get them out so they can build another Digital Gate." "You mean go undercover?" I asked. Sampson nodded. "Precisely. Anya, we'll install you in room service. Thomas, you'll be working the elevator. Gary, I'm installing you as a security guard. Gregory, you're going to be at the front desk, making sure the coast is clear. And Marcus..." "Hmmm?" he asked. "You get an important job, one that I chose just for you." "What's that?" Kudamon climbed down Sampson and up Marcus, then whispered the position in Marcus' ear. "_Whaddya mean I'm the janitor?!" _

"I can't believe I'm the freakin' _janitor_," he grumbled during the ride there the next night. "Hey, think of it this way. You usually clean up during the battles, what with getting the finishing blow and all. If anything, this is a tribute to you," I said while I was driving. "Greg, do me a favor." "What's that, Marcus?" "Don't ever, open your mouth. Again." "A guy's gotta eat," I reminded him.

When we arrived at the hotel, we sneaked into an employee dressing room and changed clothes. About half an hour later, it was time for the sting to begin. I convinced the front desk clerk to take an hour off while I took over. Thankfully, there were no customers to deal with this late. I checked to make sure the coast was clear, then used my earpiece. "Operation Room Service is good to go," I whispered, only loud enough so it carried through. "Roger," Gary answered.

* * *

Marcus

Why was I the janitor? Anyway, the plan was simple and it worked out just like Sampson thought it would. We made it to the top floor, the penthouse suite. When the door opened, I lowered my cap brim and whistled. "Did someone order room service?" Anya asked while she rolled out her tray. What those guards didn't know was that Lalamon was hiding under the sheet. "Sing a Song!" Those guards didn't know what hit them, except a truckload of sand from the Sandman himself. As soon as they went down, we ran out of the elevator and inside the suite.

We found Mrs. Crier holding their baby, and Dr. Crier reading the paper. He put it down. "Marcus Damon?" he asked. Thomas went up front. "Excuse us, Dr. Crier, but we desperately need your help. We need you to open up your Digital Gate as soon as possible." Mrs. Crier gasped. We quickly explained what happened. They agreed, so we ran downstairs. "Wait!" Mrs. Crier called, so we stopped. "In return, you have to promise we'll see Keenan again." "Of course you'll see him. He's your son, isn't he?" I shot back. Dr. Crier spoke up. "Thank you all. I feel so awful since causing all of this madness and chaos." Then, I turned to Thomas and Anya. "The National Security Council must know how important the Criers are if they're keeping them locked up in this hotel," I said. "They must want to use the professor and his Digital Gate for their own plans," Thomas answered.

All of a sudden, the alarm went off. Oh great. "What? The alarm!?" We had to hurry, so we started running down to the garage. The Criers followed us. Anya tried pulling the door open. "Oh no, it's locked!" She kept trying, but then the metal started bending. Someone on the other side was trying to break the door. It turned out to be Greg and Gaomon working together. Greg's fists were still glowing with DigiSoul. "Knock knock," Gaomon coolly said. "Come on, I got the Land Cruiser ready," Greg added.

* * *

Greg

Gary and I kept our Digimon inside our Digivices, but with the addition of the Criers, we had to have an extra car. So I drove Tom's Corvette with Gary while Anya drove the others in the Land Cruiser. It was the start of a high-speed chase, but soon we got blockaded by two government cars. Anya tried to cut through, but she wasn't having any luck.

A few minutes later, both cars exploded. "What happened?" Gary asked. "I don't know, but let's not ask," I said. I just stepped on the gas and kept going.

* * *

Falcomon

I took Keenan to an amusement park, where we sat at a bench. "I wonder... if they OK," Keenan quietly said. "You wonder if who's OK?" I asked. "Keenan's real mother, and father." "Keenan..." Just then, we were spotted. A giant car pulled up to us. When the door opened, Keenan's parents stepped out with Thomas and Gaomon. Keenan's mother rushed to him and hugged him. "Keenan, thank goodness you're fine," his father said in relief. His wife disagreed. "No, you've been hurt. Tell me, what's wrong?" He didn't say anything. She just smiled. "Keenan... please, get out of this dangerous game and come back to live with your family." Soon, everyone was out of the car and looking on. Keenan finally came up with something to say. "Me... ask favor." "Anything." "I, want to go back to Digital World. Protect all Digimon." She gasped. "Kurata trying to destroy Digital World. Me have to go back before too late," he went on. His mother didn't like it, and she hugged him again. "You can't! I just got you back after all this time, and I don't want you to leave again." That was a true mother's love. Mrs. Crier reminds me so much of Frigimon.

* * *

Greg

Just then, Anya got a message over her earpiece. "Roger," she said, then she hung up. "That was Miki calling to report in. She just confirmed that the transporting equipment in the Criers' basement still operates," she explained. "Huh?" Dr. Crier asked. "Dr. Crier, our situation is still as desperate as when we explained earlier," Tom started. "Blah blah blah. In other words, you need to open up that Digital Gate," Marcus summed up. "Aww come on, pretty please? We've just gotta use that gate and save the Digital World," Agumon pleaded. "But I... um..." Dr. Crier looked at his wife and Keenan. "I'm very sorry, but... I just can't help," he finally said. We gasped again. "You just heard the equipment works," Marcus pointed out. "So what? The transport equipment has nothing to do with the Digital Gate. I have no idea if I can even get it to open again." "Oh yeah? So instead of doubting yourself, why not try it before you say no?" "Everyone asking for your help," Keenan added, "Why you not even try?" "I'm doing it for you!" Dr. Crier protested, "We all still feel the pain of being separated. Don't you think I know it was my fault? I couldn't do anything for you eight years ago, but I can definitely do something about it now. I will not make the same mistake twice." "Dr. Crier," Anya said, "I seem to recall that you made us promise that you'd see Keenan again. Well, there he is. We've kept our end of the bargain, and I think it would only be fair that you kept yours. Besides... the fate of two worlds lies in the balance." "Exactly right. I know my dad wasn't exactly too happy with my adventure the first time."

* * *

(flashback to DTI Chapter 24)

_When we finished, he thought about it for a few minutes and gave his reaction. "OK, I don't care that much about the whole Digital World or whatever it is. All I know is that my son is an entire semester behind in school." He turned to my friends. "Thank you so much for taking care of him while he was here. Greg, pack your things. We're taking the next plane home to Dallas." "But Dad..." "No buts about it, we're going home. You've had your fun, now you've got to catch up with the rest of your life." "Dad..." "I SAID WE'RE GOING HOME!" I got up from the table. "NO!" I shouted. "I can't leave them here, not like this. These people have become my friends, and I'm not going to leave them until the job's done." Tensions started running high, and Dad was about to reach his boiling point. "You are my son, and I say you're going home where you belong." "Spencer-" Mom tried cutting in. "WHAT?!" "I think he should stay until everything's back to normal. Besides, we can use a vacation." "What are they going to say about him at school? Nobody's going to believe him when he says he's been saving the world with a monster." "Dad, I can make up the work-" "YOU SHUT UP! This is on your head, you understand me? I don't want to discuss it any further. We're going home." Mr. Matsuki stood up. "Mr. Logan, I think you're overreacting." "Nobody asked you!" Dad barked. That started a huge argument which I haven't bothered to record. The rest of us continued eating. I would've left, but I was taught never to leave a guest's table until excused._

* * *

Greg

"Yeah, my dad didn't take the news too well either, but ultimately he realized there was nothing he could do. And now, he's grown to... um, tolerate Veemon. The point is, sir, Keenan has fully embraced the culture of the Digital World. That's all he's ever known." I gently put my hand on his shoulder. "He swore to his father figure, Merukimon, that he would live as a human with the heart of a Digimon. It's kinda like _Tarzan, _in a way. This is something he has to do." Dr. Crier looked down. "I'll have to think about it," he said. Then, he walked away, carrying his baby daughter in his arms. He consulted with his wife. About five minutes later, he approached the group and cleared his throat. We turned around expectantly. "I'll try my best to open the Digital Gate," he finally agreed. That was really good news.

* * *

Sampson

It was a long ride down the highway towards the Crier ranch. I was speaking with Anya on the way there, and my neck was truly appreciating the fact that Kudamon was keeping it heated. Not only is he a good friend and partner, but he's also a good neckwarmer. Although it kind of gets intolerable in the summer. That's why I wear a hat with a wide brim.

Contrary to popular belief, Kudamon doesn't get in the way of intimacy with my wife. In fact, he's nice to have around the house. He helps my kids with their homework, and even dusts the Venetian blinds.

"Nothing new to report, sir," Anya said. "Understood. We still need to remain out of sight. You guys go on ahead of me, and I'll catch up as soon as I can," I directed. "Roger." "Going back to the Digital World. Do you think you're ready, Sampson?" Kudamon asked me. "Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I answered. "Ugh!" All of a sudden, I saw two people standing in the middle of the road. I remembered now that DATS had disbanded, I couldn't use government car insurance. So, I swerved to try to avoid them. I slammed on the brakes and spun my car around a few times, then got it to the side of the bridge and jumped out. I was lucky Kudamon and I weren't hurt, but my car was not as lucky. I managed to land on my knee like a boss. "Did you know those two?" "Maybe," I said. I then contacted the others. "This is Sampson. I may be there much later than expected. I had some car trouble." "How bad was it, sir?" Megumi asked. "It exploded." She gasped. "Are you all right?" "Yes, yes. I'm fine, and so is Kudamon. I'll get there," I assured them. Thankfully, I still had my cell phone, so I filed a claim with this very nice auto insurance agency. I'd have to explain it to my wife later. After calling the auto insurance agency and my wife, I hung up the phone and put it back in my trenchcoat pocket. "Kudamon, we'll have to get there another way," I said. Kudamon jumped off my neck and onto the ground in front of me. "Perfectly understandable. I'm ready when you are," he answered. I pulled out my Digivice and charged up my fist with DigiSoul. "Ha! DigiSoul... _charge!" _I called, slamming my hand on the sensor. Within seconds, Kudamon Digivolved into a brown fox with dark brown front paws and hind legs, black claws, a yin-yang symbol on the thighs, and blue blade for a tail, with three red marks and a red eye on each side of it. "Kudamon Digivolve to... Reppamon!" I got on, and we rode.

* * *

Greg

Gary and I made a quick stop at a drive-thru fast food restaurant for a bite. We didn't know when we'd eat again, so we had a big meal. By the time we arrived at the Crier ranch, it was one in the morning. We parked by the Land Cruiser and the Bodysuit Police's bikes. Some of the area had been designated off limits by local police. Miki and Megumi kept careful watch while the Criers set up the equipment. Gary and I carefully dropped into the now open-air basement. "Keep going, I know you can do it," Marcus encouraged. Mr. Crier wiped the sweat off his brow. "Step one. Keep your fingers crossed," he said. Then he pressed "Enter" and five green lasers converged in one central spot. Then I got a message on my earpiece. "This is Greg. What? The National Security Council!? Here!?" "Oh no! We have to hurry!" Agumon exclaimed.

* * *

Ivan

Hi. My name is Ivan Zhivago. My hometown is a little suburb of Moscow, Russia, but I speak very good English because I spent many years in Detroit, Michigan. I even lost my natural Russian accent. So technically that makes me a Russian-American, which is pretty awesome because I have citizenship in two countries. I'm also very strong. In any case, my friend Nanami and I were the ones who tried to kill Commander Sampson. Well, we didn't want to kill him, we just wanted to beat his Digimon, then maybe kill him. He swerved his car and it exploded, so Nanami and I got the heck out of the way because we didn't want to get caught. Not that I would ever say that out loud.

When we got to the Crier ranch, we found these two girls in really tight bodysuits. We'd seen them before. Nanami spoke first. "Hi. Nice to see y'all again," she said. She has this Southern belle accent. "Who are you?" the blonde asked. "Oh, those are the two girls we met the other day. If I had to pick, I'd say the brunette was more my type, but of course I'd never say that out loud," I said. "Oh. Those thoughts just spill out of that funnel head of yours," Nanami answered. She has to say that a lot, and it really gets annoying. "All right, who are you two, and what do you want?" the brunette asked with a hostile attitude. I started to say something, but Nanami shut me up. "Unfortunately, that's information you don't need to know right now," she said. Then, we jumped up and over them. We can do that because we have something special, something no other humans have. We have-

* * *

Greg

By this point, Gary and I had let Veemon and Tentomon out of their Digivices. The green energy got stronger and stronger as we stared at it. "Wow... it's so pretty," I said in awe. "OK, this is it," Dr. Crier stated as he pressed another key. Soon, a small Digital Gate opened up. We quietly celebrated. "Contact! It's open!" Dr. Crier exclaimed. We all took turns thanking him and shaking his hand. "I'll try to keep the gate open until Sampson gets here. Go! Hurry!" he urged. "Right! Come on, guys!" Marcus cheered as he and Agumon ran in. They were followed by Anya and Lalamon and Gary and Tentomon. "Ha!" I shouted as Veemon and I jumped in. We were followed by Tom and Gaomon.

* * *

Ivan

Like I was saying, we had a little extra advantage because of what Professor Kurata gave each of us. Beating up those two chess pieces was a piece of cake. Then, we jumped into the basement and into the Digital Gate. "Pardon us," Nanami said before diving in. She's so polite.

* * *

Sampson

I finally arrived at the Crier ranch. As soon as I dismounted Reppamon, he powered down to Kudamon and climbed back up on my shoulder. "Commander! Oh thank goodness you showed up," Miki said in urgent relief. "Why? What happened?" I asked. She pointed to the two PawnChessmon that were lying on the grass. "Oh, that happened. Quickly!" So, they followed me until we arrived at the basement. "No! They messed with the Space Continuum!" Dr. Crier cried. "I was worried they would come here after slowing me down. But I have good news," I said as I rushed in. They turned to me. "Sampson..." "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to... GEICO!" There was a moment of awkward silence. "Megumi! Miki! I'm going in!" I declared. "Sir!" they agreed. "But you can't! The DigiGate isn't stable enough," the scientist protested. "Professor... I have to go back to protect your son. Trust me." And so, I jumped in.

* * *

Greg

We didn't do much running because we were being carried in the air. It was almost like flying, which is kind of weird but relaxing at the same time. "Just you wait, Kurata. When I get my hands on you, you're going down for the _count!" _Marcus loudly vowed. I shook my head. "I'll bet you five bucks I lay the first punch on him," I said. "It's a deal!" I flew up closer to him and we shook hands. Tom shook his head, along with Anya and Gary. Just then, we both looked down and there was a young man eating what looked like a bag of popcorn upside down. "Who's that?" Tom asked. "And what is he doing here?" Anya added. Someone then tapped my shoulder from behind me. "Oh _Greg..." _he called. I turned around, and met up with a blast from the past. It was Kenta Kitagawa, Kazu's best friend who became a Tamer at the last minute. He looked much more muscular and taller than when I had last seen him. "Huh? Kenta? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He had this snarking look on his face. "Long time no see, poser," he sneered. "Yeah... long time no see," I agreed. "Kenta! Buddy, it's been a long time! We hadn't seen you in, well, forever," Veemon said, happy to see him. Kenta just scowled at him, and Veemon's smile disappeared. "Oh." Kenta joined the other young man who had just finished his popcorn and was popping the bag. "Well well, I guess I'll have to add another page to my autobiography. Next chapter, the day I crash the Digital Gate," he said. We gasped at that. "Who are you?! And who's that other guy!?" Marcus demanded to know. "As always, Kouki beats us to all the fun again," another voice said. I turned around, and there was a young man and a young woman. The woman was dressed in an outfit from the Gothic era, while the young man had plenty of muscles. "Is this some sort of party I don't know about?" Marcus asked.

* * *

Ivan

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it! There, in broad daylight, was Anya, my ex-girlfriend. "Hey, there's my ex-girlfriend Anya. Hi, honey! Did I ever tell you about her, Nanami? She and I were going steady for about three months, but then she broke it off. I'm going to win her back if it's the last thing I do, not that I would ever say that out loud." "I've told you before, everyone can hear you," Nanami reminded me. Boy did Anya look surprised! "Ah! Ivan!"

* * *

Greg

"Ivan? You know him?" I asked Anya. "Unfortunately, yes. We dated for about three months, before I left to join the Data Squad. I broke up with him." "Not bad," I said, grinning. The muscular brute spoke again. "Oh, so you must be Anya's new boyfriend. I'd really appreciate it if you left her alone, because I'm going to prove my love to her. That's what I'm going to do, I'm going to prove my love to her. Of course, it's going to be hard." "Huh? Boyfriend? I'm sorry, but..." But then Anya kissed me on the lips, with more passion than she'd probably ever given anyone. I was taken aback. "Yes. Yes he is. I'm sorry, Ivan. I'm not interested in you. We were over a long time ago. Nothing can change my mind," Anya firmly told him. "Ivan, Nanami, Kenta, let's get this over with fast," Kouki said, cracking his knuckles. Then he flew towards Marcus. Our hotheaded friend returned the favor by preparing to swing. "I'm in a bit of a rush myself!" The two met fist to fist, but for some reason, Marcus' hand lit up with DigiSoul. We gasped. "My fist! It's the DigiSoul Charge!" Marcus realized. "But he's human, not Digimon!" Tom countered.

Kouki went back. "_Human? _Don't lump me in with _you losers!" _he sneered. Nanami, Ivan, and Kenta snickered. "So, this must be the group of people you're tagging along with now. Ohhhhh, and now you're ripping off of Henry _and_ T.K.. What's the matter? You _confused?" _I grew concerned. "Kenta... what's happened to you?" "I'll tell you what's happened to me. I learned the truth about what kind of a loser you really are. You're nothing but a wannabe!" Kenta shouted. Whatever had happened to him, he had gotten angrier. "Know what I am? I'm the Boogeyman!" Kouki boasted. "We're sort of human, but we can change into something else," Nanami went on. "We grow up to be _big_ and _strong_," Ivan said. "And we're gonna cut you out of the picture!" Kenta called.

Kouki flexed his arm and stretched out his left hand as a grey and blue Digivice slid into it. His body also began to glow in what must've been dark DigiSoul. He cackled as he placed his free right hand over the sensor. "Bio-Hybrid DigiSoul... Charge!" he called. Then, a circle of light energy surrounded his torso as the DigiSoul consumed him. "Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to... BioThunderbirdmon!" Nanami did the same thing, only hers was burgundy and grey, kind of like Ed's D-Arc. She also held her umbrella with her free hand, so there was more umbrella handle than hand. "Bio-Hybrid DigiSoul... Charge! Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to... BioQuetzalmon!" Next, it was Ivan's turn. His was brown and grey. "Bio-Hybrid DigiSoul... Charge! Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to... BioStegomon!" And finally, much to my dismay, Kenta summoned his Digivice from his forearm as well. His was pea-green and grey, but it worked just like the others. "Ha ha! Bio-Hybrid DigiSoul... Charge! Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to... BioStrikedramon!" Tom, Gary, and I grabbed for our Digimon Analyzers and anxiously searched to find information on them. We couldn't find anything. BioThunderbirdmon had the decency to explain what was going on. "We're called Bio-Hybrids, part human, part Digimon. Only a great man could blend human DNA with Digimon data, and my guess is, you already know his name!" "KURATA!" Marcus bellowed. BioStrikedramon nodded. "That's right. We're officially known as..." "The Akihiro Kurata Project!" all four Digimon chorused. Tom growled at that. "How dare you use that name for your own nefarious means!" he shouted. "Yeah! Especially when some guy named Satsuma Rentarō beat you to it. Now who's ripping off who?" I asked. "He asked us to get rid of you, and that's exactly what we're gonna do," BioThunderbirdmon said menacingly. "We're not afraid!" Marcus bravely called. "Speak for yourself!" Agumon chirped. "Kurata behind all this!" Keenan said. "We know," Gary answered. "They don't look so tough," Gaomon said, readying his fist. "Just say the word and I'm there, Boss!" Agumon said. "Good! It's fightin' time!" Marcus agreed. "Time to set our old buddy straight, wouldn't you agree, Greg?" Veemon asked me. I took out my Digivice and got in position. "Oh yeah."

Marcus and I went first. "_DigiSoul! Full, CHARGE!" _"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!" "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!" Next were Tom and Anya. _"DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!" _"Lalamon Warp Digivolve to... Lilamon!" "Gaomon Warp Digivolve to... MachGaogamon!" Finally, it was Gary's turn. Keenan didn't look so sure. "_DigiSoul! Full... CHARGE!" _"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

BioStrikedramon just shook his head. "You guys are pathetic, you know that? AeroVeedramon comes from the manga. Lilamon hasn't changed a bit. And you! Guy in the red, where's your laptop, ha ha ha? Oh and please, please, don't get me started on RizeGreymon. Probably the only original Digimon I'm actually impressed with is Blondie with the Dog's over there." I smiled, almost in a smirk, but not quite. "Oh, and I'm so sure that Ryo's going to be happy with you, knowing you ripped off Cyberdramon's Champion form," I countered. He growled. "Don't even get me started with that arrogant hotshot." "Kenta, I'll have to cut this little reunion short. This fight starts _now!_" BioThunderbirdmon cut in. With that, BioStrikedramon made the first move. This battle was on.

[BGM: "Money Talks [Rough Mix Backing Track]" by The Alan Parsons Project]

"Strike Fang!" BioStrikedramon lit up like a torch and then rammed AeroVeedramon, who countered with a slightly weakened punch. "Ahhh!" BioQuetzalmon wrapped herself around MachGaogamon and squeezed hard. "Guys, we need to go in too," I said to the others, igniting my DigiSoul. Anya, Keenan, and Gary nodded, igniting their DigiSouls as well. Marcus punched BioStegomon and shook his hand in pain. "How's the hand?" the dinosaur-like Digimon scoffed. Still, it had the intended effect. Then, we joined in the fight. I went directly for Kenta, now BioStrikedramon. "Take this! HA!" I punched him in the stomach. He countered by striking at me with his claw. We went back and forth, sparring. Being in zero gravity helped a lot because we didn't have to waste energy running. We could put more of it into attacks. Lilamon drew a sword from one of her flowered hands. "Lila Dagger!" But that was countered quickly by BioStegomon. Soon, all five of our Digimon tried one of their attacks each. "Trident Revolver!" "Marvel Shot!" "Howling Cannon!" "Dragon Impulse!" "Electro Shocker!" That created explosions and clouds of smoke, but not anything substantial. Anya soon discovered she could fire energy blasts from her hands, like Lilamon's Marvel Shot. So, she tried it on BioQuetzalmon. "Hey, that looks like fun!" I exclaimed. I tried it on BioStrikedramon. Neither one of them seemed to be affected. Marcus and BioThunderbirdmon went at it for about a minute or so, but only the former was getting any damage. "You're only Digimon. We've got the powers of both humans and Digimon!" BioThunderbirdmon said. "How's it feel to be _only_ human_, Logan_?" BioStrikedramon asked before striking me again. "Oh I'm so much more than that," I shot back, firing another punch. He went back. Then they unleashed their attacks. "Thunder Storm!" BioThunderbirdmon released a wave of thunder and electricity from his wings, sending it right to RizeGreymon. "Freezing Wave!" BioQuetzalmon once again wrapped herself around MachGaogamon and squeezed harder than ever. "Shell Needle Rain!" BioStegomon fired off the numerous spikes on his back, and one of them hit Lilamon. "Strike Fang!" BioStrikedramon flamed on again and struck at both AeroVeedramon and MegaKabuterimon. The attacks were so devastating, our Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms, and they were hurt too! We gasped and called out our Digimon by name in concern. "We've got too much power for you to handle!" BioStegomon taunted. "Would you like to finish them off, BioThunderbirdmon, or should I?" BioQuetzalmon asked as the bird stood in front of them. "I call Logan!" BioStrikedramon shouted. "Fine, you can have him," the bird relented.

"They're just too strong, Boss," Agumon groaned. "I don't care how strong they are, they're still going down," Marcus said with conviction. "Fine then, you're first!" the thunderbird called.

"Not so fast!" a deep baritone voice called. We turned, and there was Commander Sampson. "**Zekkoushou**!" Kudamon shouted, and he released a great radiance from his earring. Then he flew right back on Sampson's neck. "I'll take over this battle from here. I want you to go directly to the Digital World!" Sampson ordered. "But Commander, do you know how to fight?" I asked. He flashed a confident smile. "Of course I do. Remember, I'm the Guy in Shades. Now that's an order, not a request. Don't forget your mission." I quickly took Veemon by the arm. "OK, have fun, Sampson!" Gary called. We got out of there in a hurry.

* * *

Sampson

The four Digimon then set their sights on me. "Kurata didn't mention you. Who are you?" BioThunderbirdmon demanded to know. I had the perfect answer. "All you need to know is what I look like walking away," I said. I then turned to Kudamon. "Show them, Kudamon!" "Right!" Then, I struck a pose and fully ignited my DigiSoul. _"Hiya! DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!" _Then I gracefully slammed my hand on the sensor, then thrust it forward.

"Kudamon Warp Digivolve to..." He then transformed into his Ultimate level, derived from the mythological Qilin. "Chirinmon!" I introduced him proudly, like I would a pedigree St. Bernard. "Chirinmon, an Ultimate-level Digimon! One of his special attacks is the Wind Cutter Sword, which whips through its opponents like a _hurricane! _You want to stay far away from this disaster!" "Those who only choose to destroy life must face my wrath!" Chirinmon declared. "Don't make us laugh!" BioThunderbirdmon retorted. "You fools! Knowledge of Swift!" He used his fast movements to unleash clones and confound the opponents. Then, using his great speed, he slashed away at each of them. "He actually hurt us! That's impossible!" BioThunderbirdmon gasped. "Those who overestimate themselves always lose!" "We know how to deal with you!" Then, they charged themselves up, and Chirinmon did the same thing. "No! Wait!" But it was too late, the four charged against the one. That created a massive explosion.

* * *

Greg

"Something's going on down there," I said. "Commander!" The force of the explosion forced us out of the DigiGate and into a glen. As we all landed on each other, the DigiGate closed just before the explosion met it. "The DigiGate is closing!" Marcus exclaimed. "Commander Sampson!" Anya cried in worry, "I hope he's OK." "He has to be. Besides, I don't want to think about what those four did to him," Marcus added. "Then don't," Tom and I said at the same time. We realized what we had done. "Jinx!" Both of us resolved not to say anything until the other said something first. The loser would buy the winner a Coke. "Not forget his orders," Keenan said, "We still have mission to do." Agumon sat up. "That's right, we have to stay together and do the job we came here for!" "We have to stop Kurata's evil plan of destroying the Digital World and all the Digimon along with it," Marcus added. "You said it," I chimed in. "You owe me a soda when we get home," Tom instantly shot back. "Gaaaah!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sampson's backstory with his sunglasses was completely my own. I don't think Toei ever explained why, plus it's a great excuse to use another 80s song.

The two instrumental pieces found in the BGM sections can be found in the Extended Edition of _Gaudi _by The Alan Parsons Project (now available new starting from $4.31 on Amazon). If you don't want to pay for it, then ask a friend if they have a copy you can borrow. I'm sure they'll be happy to share it with you.

I don't know the right procedure for reporting an auto accident or filing a claim in Japan. I personally have never been to Japan and have never had my car explode. So I guess I'm covered on both bases.


	37. Chapter 29: Power Surge

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Greg) _Well, ever since we came back from the Digital World, it's been one surprise after the other. First we lose our memories, then I bring everyone's memories back using the Crest of Hope. After that, Kurata blew up DATS headquarters and the Digital Dive. Everybody got a wardrobe change, including Miki and Megumi. Then, we found out that Commander Sampson can do a decent Corey Hart cover and once worked undercover before becoming Commander of DATS Japan. We then instigated a rescue mission inside this really swanky hotel, and I got to drive Tom's Corvette! There's just one problem, well four of them actually. I'm talking about the Bio-Hybrids, better known as __The Akihiro Kurata Project. One of them was our old friend Kenta, who seems to think I'm a wannabe poser. Oh, and Anya kissed me on the lips. The Bio-Hybrids beat us down hard, but luckily Commander Sampson was there to take the heat for us while we escaped. I hope he's OK, and I mean that. _

* * *

Chapter 29: Power Surge

Greg

We continued to walk in this rocky area. "Hey, Greg. I'm curious about something. I've been hearing a lot about this thing called _The Big Bang Theory_. What's that about?" Agumon asked. "It depends on which one you want to hear about," I said. "Well, how many of them are there?" "Hmm... well, there's the scientific Big Bang Theory, which describes the early development of the Universe." "Don't even bother. Not even I can get all the facts straight," Tom suggested. "OK. What's this other Big Bang Theory?" Agumon asked. Tom picked up on that one. "Ohhhhhh, _that_ one. It's this sitcom about three physicists and an aerospace engineer. They're best friends who don't have a clue about normal life. It's probably one of the most scientifically accurate sitcoms on TV today." "Gee, I didn't know you knew anything about that, Thomas," Marcus commented. "Hey, even I need a little downtime. Nothing says relaxation like _Jeopardy _and _The Big Bang Theory." _

Later on, Marcus wiped the sweat off his brow. "Are we almost to Cherrymon's forest?" he asked. "Who knows?" Gary asked back. "But Boss, I thought we were supposed to hurry up and find Kurata. Why are we wasting all this time going to see Cherrymon first?" Agumon inquired. "Cherrymon is the oldest and wisest. He may have some good advice for us," Falcomon said. "But then why are we walking? Why aren't we flying there? It would be much faster," Gary pointed out. Gaomon, one of the smarter and stoic Digimon in our little group, answered. "We must conserve our energy for when we really need it. Besides, I don't think Thomas could ride piggyback on me while I'm MachGaogamon. His shoes might catch on fire." "Oh man, this is where Imperialdramon Dragon Mode would come in so handy," I said, shaking my head. "He could give everybody a ride." "How do you even know Veemon can get that far anymore? Maybe he's become too accustomed to the DigiSoul Charge," Lalamon theorized. "I don't know, Lalamon, your Digivolutionary line's stayed the same so far. Which kind of sucks, really," I said. "Hey!" "I'm just saying. The one good thing you can take out of it is that when she gets there, you can admire Rosemon's beauty for yourself, Anya." "Oh... well isn't that sweet? Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Lalamon asked. "Of course I do." Veemon tapped me on my knee, and I knelt down. "Nice save," he said.

Suddenly, we stumbled on something. Keenan was the first to gasp, and the rest of us followed. It looked like a strange massacre. There was smoke coming from an unknown source. "This is bad, real bad," Marcus quickly said in concern. A mushroom-like Digimon ran away screaming and yelping. "Hey, it's Mushroommon!" Falcomon noted. He was being chased by none other than Gizumon XT, who quickly fired at its prey and sucked up Mushroommon's data. "Permanently deleted," Tom gasped. Keenan looked very concerned, and angry. "Gizumon... me get!" With that, his DigiSoul fully ignited and he pulled out his Digivice. _"DigiSoul! Full... CHARGE!" _Veemon and I agreed the kid could have this one.

"Falcomon Warp Digivolve to... Crowmon!" Crowmon flew up and fired his Black Feather attack. Gizumon XT met that with a few blasts of its cannon. The two attacks collided to create an explosion. After that, Crowmon swooped in and tried to attack it physically. "This Gizumon is even faster and stronger than the last one," I said in awe. "This really _is_ the worst!" Anya griped. Soon, five joined them. "Wow... what is this, some sort of Gizumon XT convention?" Gary quipped, somewhat in fear. "More like firing squad," I gulped. Then I shook my head and got it in the game. Marcus got the same idea. "It's fightin' time, Agumon!" he shouted. Agumon agreed as the two rushed off. I unclipped my Digivice and got in position. "You heard the man, Veemon. It's fightin' time!" I started up the turbine in my heart and covered my body in DigiSoul. The others got the same idea.

Tom and Anya went first. "_DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!" _"Lalamon Warp Digivolve to... Lilamon!" "Gaomon Warp Digivolve to... MachGaogamon!" Gary and I went after them. "_DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!" _I added a "HA!" to mine. "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!" "Tentomon Warp Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!" Marcus and Agumon kept running, so we took a few seconds out to come up with poses to strike as our Digimon flew overhead. Anya went for the full open body technique. "Go, Lilamon!" Tom went for the boxing fist technique. "MachGaogamon!" I swept my right hand out to the side while keeping the left in a fist. "AeroVeedramon!" Gary brought his hands to the side, like he was going to do a Kamehameha. "MegaKabuterimon!" Keenan didn't come up with a pose, but he wasn't as prepared as we were. Our Digimon flew overhead, just as we thought they would. Then, MachGaogamon landed on the ground and started running. They then made their attacks. "Beauty Slap!" "Gaoga Tornade!" "Twister Saber!" "Electro Shocker!" Marcus then climbed up the rock wall, made the jump... and missed Gizumon XT's sphere center. That only got him thrown to the side. In our attempts to impress ourselves and whoever might be watching, we failed to notice the Gizumon XT actually were getting stronger and faster. It became obvious that we were getting outclassed. I mean, if Marcus couldn't even land a punch on one of them, then what could our Digimon do? Our Digimon fell to the floor, beaten and reverted back to Rookie. "Gaomon/Lalamon/Veemon/Tentomon!" we called as we ran to them.

We got down beside them. "Veemon, are you OK?" I asked him. "Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me," he answered. "Gaomon," Tom started, but his partner was quick to reassure him. "I'm OK, sir. I'll be fine."

* * *

Thomas

Strange. All these Gizumon XTs are here on their own, without any sign of Kurata, or those thugs of his we ran into in the Digital Gate.

* * *

Greg

A Savage Emperor attack from Crowmon didn't do the trick. Crowmon figured they had some new defense shield. After one blast, back to Falcomon he went. "Kurata must have made some adjustments. Whatever weaknesses they had before are gone," Tom analyzed. "That doesn't mean we still can't beat them!" Marcus countered. "Marcus, I love your spirit, but you've got to face facts. Even if we fought along the Digimon with our DigiSoul, we can't beat them. It's better if we fell back and devised a strategy," Gary suggested. Tom and I agreed on that. Marcus just scoffed at that. "What it really sounds like to me, Gary, is that you wanna hide until you come up with a better idea. Devising strategy is code for running away, and that's something I don't do!" The Gizumon XTs pointed their lasers at us. "Hold it! Don't we get a last request?" I asked them. They looked to each other, then shook their heads no and resumed their aim.

Just then, we started hearing some music. That confused them. "What's that?" Tom asked. "A weird sound," Marcus answered. "That's a flute," Tentomon added. We looked around for the source of the music, and we found it. It was a lion-type Digimon that looked like a Japanese gang leader standing high above us on a cliff. He was blowing into a leaf, which he threw away to reveal a stem in his mouth. Marcus stood up and looked to him. "Who are you, furball?" he demanded to know. "A friend called me a furball once... but _he _was my _friend," _the lion answered. I looked him up on the Digimon Analyzer and read off his description. "'BanchoLeomon, a Mega level Beast Man Digimon, derived from the Banchō and the lion. He lives faithful only to the "Justice" in which he trusts. As he is a boss that only serves his own "Justice", if something becomes an obstacle to that "Justice", he will see them as "Evil" and they will become an enemy that he has to eliminate.'" He introduced himself. "I'm BanchoLeomon. My friends mean everything to me, and my enemies know better than to mess with my friends. And if you want to be my friend one day, kid... you're off to a bad start." Truer words were never spoken, but Marcus kept staring at him anyway. "There's something pure about him," he finally said. "Huh?" we asked. "BanchoLeomon, please be our friend!" Marcus requested. The Gizumon XTs fired at him, but the lion did a flip jump, avoiding the attack. Then he landed on the ground and went to work. "Flash Bancho Punch!" With one jump and a punch, he destroyed one of the robots. Within 15 seconds, he had taken out all the Gizumon XTs.

"Wow... Marcus, making friends with that guy was probably one of the best moves you've ever made," Anya said. Marcus just chuckled, then called out to our hero. "Not bad. You're almost as strong as me." BanchoLeomon slowly turned at that remark. "Sounds like... you wanna spar," he said. Marcus cracked his knuckles in preparation. "Love to," he said with a confident smile. There was no way I was going to convince him otherwise, so I acted as referee. "All right, you two. Come here to the center." They did. "Now I want a good clean fight. Nothing below the belt, no rabbit punches, no funny business." "Kid." "What?" I turned to BanchoLeomon. "Just step out of the way and watch the fight." "Yes, sir." As they went back to their corners, I stepped back and brought my hand up. "Both fighters ready?" They nodded. "Go!" I lowered my hand, but nobody moved. It was like that for two minutes straight. Finally, BanchoLeomon chuckled. "You're about 1,000,035 years too young to take me on, kid," he said, turning to walk away. "What do you mean?" Marcus asked defensively. The lion stopped and turned back. "There's a major difference between guys like you and guys like me. I possess something you don't have and perhaps never will. _Power. _You'll never be a great fighter without it. You're not in my class." Marcus raised his fist. "If it's power you want, I got a fist of it right here," he said. BanchoLeomon stood there with arms folded. "Don't be ridiculous. Your fist isn't a thing that makes you strong." "It's not?" "The source of your strength can be found deep within you." "Within me, huh? I'll take an X-ray of that," Marcus quipped. With that, BanchoLeomon jumped up. "Hey wait, I was just joking around. Come back!" "Look for your strength. Only after you find it can we duel. Until then, let's put our friendship on hold." He walked away. "_BanchoLeomon!_ He just spouts out a few riddles and then takes off." I shrugged. "Well, easy come, easy go," I said. Tom got to thinking again. "Although, you have to admit he makes an excellent point. The one thing we're gravely lacking right now is strength. These Gizumon XTs are draining us. Even if we _find _Kurata, we won't beat him." "Well let's not sit around here talking about it. Let's find a way for us to get stronger," Anya suggested. I nodded. "Mmm hmmm."

Just then, Keenan got an idea. "Falcomon, come!" "Huh?" "Hey Keenan, what's up?" Marcus asked. "I know a place. We find strength there," Keenan answered. "Take us." "No, me have to go alone. You go ahead to Cherrymon's forest and I catch up with all of you later. Let's go, Falcomon! Follow me!" He ran off, with Falcomon flapping his wings behind him. "I'm right behind you, Keenan," he said. Soon, they were gone. "Hey wait! You guys just can't leave like this, you're messing up our entire plan!" Marcus shouted. Veemon and I laughed at that. "What's so funny!?" "Oh, nothing." "Keenan grew up here. He must have some idea of what he's doing. Let's see what he finds and maybe it'll be just what we need," Tom said. "He's trying so hard to live up to Merukimon's last wishes," Anya noted. "Come on, let's get to Cherrymon's before nightfall." "Then there's one way to do that. I don't know about you guys, but I'm flying there. Gary, are you coming?" I asked. "Sure, if that's OK with Tentomon." "It's fine by me," the beetle-like Digimon answered. "What about you, Veemon?" I asked my partner. "Sure." "All right. Any of you want a ride?" I asked the others. Anya raised her hand. "Why not?" "All right." I got my Digivice out and got in position. Gary followed. "Then let's go!"

Minutes later, we were airborne. "Keep the ride steady, AeroVeedramon. We've got an extra passenger," I directed. "Right." "You know, Anya... I've been thinking. When we were in the Digital Gate and we ran into your ex, you kissed me on the lips and called me your boyfriend. Was that only to fool him, or was there something more?" "Uh... well, you know the history you and I have. You know how fondly I think of you, and you of me. I'm not sure of what people will say if we become a couple. Besides, don't you have some girl back at home?" "No, I can't say that I do. I did have my eyes on either Miki or Megumi, but neither one would probably give me the time of day." "How true. Besides, you have many qualities I like. If... if I upset you..." "No, no. You didn't upset me at all. In fact, heh heh, I kind of liked it." "You did? Then why don't we make it official?" We came in closer and closer... Just then, my earpiece beeped. "Um, one moment..." I answered it. "Yo, this is Greg." "Greg, this is Thomas. Agumon stumbled onto something, as did Marcus and Gaomon. It should be a few trees to your left." "Got it." I hung up and turned back to Anya. "Now where were we?"

We finally landed and saw the sight. All these injured Digimon were being taken care of by Nyokimon. We gasped at it, then got off as our Digimon reverted back to Veemon and Tentomon. "It's been many a moon since I've seen you young ones. Even Merukimon couldn't prevent this catastrophe," Cherrymon grimly said. "So you heard what happened," Anya said. "The wind told me what had happened. Of his tragic demise. And just after that, the attack rained down upon us from the human world, causing the terrible destruction you see before you." "Kurata and his Gizumon XTs did this!" Marcus shouted. Cherrymon slowly went on. "There were so many Digimon I could not save. The intruders not only attacked our Digimon, but permanently deleted their data so they could never come back as DigiEggs. They're gone forever." We thought about that long and hard. "Seemed like the Gizumon were collecting digital energy from them. Do you have any reason why they would do anything like that, Cherrymon?" Tom asked. That seemed to take the tree aback in surprise. "They were collecting their digital energy? I don't know, but I have a very bad feeling about this. It cannot be good." "An evil man named Kurata is behind this. Have you ever heard of him before?" Anya asked him. "Not until Marcus mentioned him just now. But I do know this, the attacks are still going on, even as we speak. I can hear the agonizing cries of Digimon traveling on the wind from faraway lands." This got Marcus angry, as usual. Frankly, I was right there with him. "All those innocent Digimon dying_ for no reason at all_..." I said, trying to stay calm but fighting off emotion. "I just want one more shot at taking Kurata down!" Marcus added. Just then... "I sense uninvited guests are here." Soon, we heard an explosion from behind us and the wild Digimon scattered in fear.

"My my, we came to see where oh where did those Gizumon XTs go. But lucky us to land in such an interesting place." When the smoke cleared, we saw them. The four Bio-Hybrids. That included Kenta, who just waved in one of the most unfriendly ways possible. Of course, I didn't let him get to me. Instead, I smiled and approached him with open arms. "Why Kenta... old buddy, old pal, new nemesis, I want to have a word with you." "Nothing doing, Logan," he coldly stated. "Please, all my friends call me Greg. Now _come on..._" I grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him towards a secure spot. Veemon followed me.

"All right, Kitagawa, what's the deal? Why are you joined up with these freaks, hmm?" I asked him. "Kurata claimed he needed someone experienced. He wanted to give me a second chance. He actually saw my worth, which is a lot better than what you and the others did. I was totally in on the whole Digimon Tamers experience, but you and the others didn't make me feel like a true member of the team." "Kenta, you had MarineAngemon, a Mega level. Don't you realize how lucky you were?" "You mean royally screwed! That's why I ditched the little pipsqueak when Kurata came along!" I gasped. "You... don't mean..." "Yes, I agreed to surrender my partner in order to join the Bio-Hybrids." My eyes widened. "Kenta... do you realize what you've done? You... you... you deserted, no, _you murdered your partner_!" He just sneered at me. "If it had been you, you would've done the same." I struggled to stay calm. The last time a partner's Digimon had been murdered, Takato forced Guilmon into a Mega level and had created a huge mess. I had silently vowed that I would never make the same mistake. I looked down at the ground. I didn't even want to see that murderer's face. "MarineAngemon may not have been the most ideal partner... but he was his partner all the same. I guess it's up to me to avenge his death," I thought. Then, I looked up. _"**Kenta**!_ You had absolutely no right to murder your partner like that. MarineAngemon's blood cries from the dust, and now you'll be held responsible! VEEMON!" "What?" he asked. "We're going to avenge MarineAngemon's death." "Now wait a minute, wait a minute. Just calm down. This is what happened to Takato, remember? This is almost exactly what happened to Takato. He lost control and did something he ultimately regretted. I will not let that happen to you. You will not force me to Digivolve against my will. So get that idea, out of your mind, right _now_." I took a few moments to calm down, taking some deep breaths. Ultimately, he was right. I couldn't and wouldn't allow what happened to Takato to happen to me. I couldn't afford it. Besides, what was done was done. My first priority was to bring him back to our side. It was up to him to feel remorse. "Fine. Go and join your new friends. I only hope you've realized what you've done." He shook his head at me. "Wow, I really thought you were going to let me have it. Guess I was wrong." With that, he walked away.

I took another route back to my friends. We arrived just in time to see Marcus and Kouki punch each other in the face. "Ah yes, the opening ceremony is finished," Tentomon mused. "You look a bit shaken up," Tom said. "I am. You guys go on ahead, I've got to get my emotions in check," I answered. While they Digivolved their Digimon, I did whatever I could to calm down. That ranged from violently punching the air to breathing to a good old-fashioned hug with Veemon. Don't ever let anyone say that a hug never does anything. Finally, after calming myself down, I was ready. I decided there were better ways to use whatever feelings I had against Kenta. We'd just have to beat him, that's all. "Are you OK now, Greg?" Veemon asked me. "Yeah. I never thought I'd say this... but this one's for you, MarineAngemon!" I shouted as I took out my Digivice and charged up my DigiSoul fully. "_DigiSoul! Full... CHARGE! RRAGH!_" "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!" Kenta brought forward his dark Digivice, posed, and put his hand on top. "Bio Hybrid DigiSoul... CHARGE! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to... BioStrikedramon!" "Wait for him to make the first move, AeroVeedramon, then go in guns blazing!" I directed.

The battle heated up quickly as everyone was going for an attack. Marcus managed to land a punch on BioStegomon and that reignited his DigiSoul so he could join in. This time, not only were our Digimon taking the hits but we were too. I was glad the DigiSoul took some of the damage, but I still felt the shock of BioThnnderbirdmon's attack. I wisely decided to retreat and watch. After we had retreated back to a safe place, the Bio-Hybrids continued to outclass and outattack our Digimon until they went down.

"Same old playmates, same old story," BioQuetzalmon complained. "When do we get to fight somebody who can _really_ challenge us?" BioStegomon asked. "This is getting boring fast. I'm ready to finish them off right now," BioStrikedramon added. "Did you think you could actually_ beat_ us Bio-Hybrids? We have the combined powers of both humans and Digimon. You got away last time because that commander of yours butted in. But today, there's no help coming!" BioThunderbirdmon stated, preparing to step on RizeGreymon's head. The whole group of Nyokimon gatherered around that giant head, and then Cherrymon stepped in with his roots, blocking BioThunderbirdmon's attacks. "What are you trying to save these measly pieces of data for? Just so you can be destroyed yourself? Well if that's what you want, then here comes your reward!" He flew up high and delivered another Thunder Storm. The other Bio-Hybrids went to work cutting away at his roots, burning him, smashing his bark, and in all ways crucifying him. RizeGreymon finally got up and batted BioStegomon away, while AeroVeedramon used his Wind Guardian to protect Cherrymon. "Congratulations, I've decided to add you to my memoirs. I'll call the chapter 'If a Tree Falls in the Forest, It Definitely Makes a Sound!'" BioThunderbirdmon snarked. We all felt the pain for Cherrymon, who ultimately fell. "So another chapter comes to an end. Any last words?" They gathered around him.

I know I definitely had some last words for them, and so did the others. "**Leave him alone!**" With that, I felt my DigiSoul charge to its highest peak ever. I was fully loaded with more power than I had ever felt before. With that, the roots created a circular shield and our DigiSoul floated up to our seemingly defeated Digimon, flowing to them. They were forced up, as if some greater power had taken control. Then, one at a time, they roared, seemed to change form, and let out this incredible attack which hit each of the Bio-Hybrids, actually doing damage and creating dust clouds. "Look at RizeGreymon!" "And AeroVeedramon!" I gasped. Then I looked down at my Digivice. Its screen had cracked and it sparked. I dropped it like a hot potato. Everyone else did the same. It looked like they had been fried to a crisp. "Our Digivices look like they've been char-grilled!" I gasped. We weren't the only ones shocked. Kouki was angry as well. "That was a dirty trick. What do you call that sneaky move?" When the dust cleared, we saw they had taken damage. "Huh? **Something new?" **"We have to retreat, open the Digital Gate," Nanami ordered. "I'll be ready for your little trick next time," Kouki warned. Kenta just glared at me, holding his arm. "And thus cements the end of our friendship, Gregory Logan. I'll get my revenge." "Right back at you!" I shot back. Kouki threw the bomb-like device and opened the gate. Then, they walked through and it closed. We picked up our broken Digivices as our Digimon revered back to Rookie level.

Cherrymon built up a wall with the last of his strength, then covered the forest in fog, asking us not to let Merukimon's death be in vain. I worried about my bond with Veemon. "Veemon... are you OK? You're... you're still my friend, right? You haven't turned on me, have you?" "Nothing's changed, Greg. Nothing's changed," he reassured me. That made me feel better. "By the way, Greg, what were you and Kenta talking about?" Anya asked. "Well, it seems that Kitagawa sacrificed MarineAngemon to Kurata in order to become a Bio-Hybrid. He said something about us not making him feel welcome." Everyone gasped. Meanwhile, Marcus had another thought. "Hey! Agumon, if you had all that power stored up inside you, how come you never let it out before?" he asked. "No. That was your power, not mine. I've never felt a DigiSoul Charge that strong before." "My DigiSoul Charge? Hey... I guess BanchoLeomon was right. Power isn't always found in your fists, but in your heart." "But what are we going to do with these?" Anya asked, showing everyone her broken Digivice. "We'll never be able to repair them. The damage is too extensive," Gaomon said. "Are they still under warranty?" I asked. "No. DATS is defunct, so the warranty is as well. But I'm not surprised they're broken. The power we felt was stronger than that of an Ultimate-level Digimon," Tom answered. "I wouldn't be worrying about warranties right now, Greg. We have bigger issues. Like how are we going to Digivolve?" Tentomon buzzed. Marcus came up with an idea. "I know, my dad! He co-developed this Digivice, so he should know how to fix it." "But Marcus, your dad's been missing in the Digital World for years and years. In the meantime, we don't have any way of Digivolving our Digimon. What happens if we run into Kurata or the Bio-Hybrids?" I asked. "I guess we'll just have to find him before that happens." He then turned to the mountains. "You hear that, Dad? Here we come!" "I hope," I added.

* * *

Author's Notes:

In baseball terms, Greg and Anya only made it to first base. A walk to first base. I don't anticipate any home runs any time soon, at least not in this fanfic. AeroVeedramon probably insisted on it, and being up in the air, I don't think running all the bases would be safe.


	38. Chapter 30: It's Your Move

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Veemon) _We were still walking in the Digital World when we ran into this group of Gizumon XTs. Even when we went straight into our Ultimate forms, we couldn't beat them, but this new Digimon named BanchoLeomon did. Marcus challenged him to a fight, but the lion refused, saying none of us had any power. Greg finally asked Anya about that kiss she had given him in the Digital Gate, and they went to first base, right in the air! Kids, ask your parents about that. Later on, we met up at this massacre in Cherrymon's forest. The Bio-Hybrids showed up, and we learned that Kenta had let Kurata kill MarineAngemon in order for him to join. That really set Greg off, and he struggled to keep his cool. But I think he got a chance to use that emotion later on when everyone released this huge DigiSoul Charge. It was enough to beat our enemies, but now none of us can Digivolve! _

* * *

Chapter 30: It's Your Move

Ivan

We had set up camp in the forest, and it was pretty nice. We had hammocks and everything, it was just like camping. Except it was just a bit nicer. Kouki was very upset because he was punching and kicking away. Kenta was doing the exact same thing. I was put in charge of stirring the soup. "Kouki, calm down. Hitting the tree's not going to do anything, trees don't fight back," I advised him. He stopped for a minute. "We should've beaten those guys. Doesn't that bother you?" he asked me in a sort of strained tone. "No, not really," I answered. "Well it should!"

Just then, Kurata came on over the TV. I had to adjust the color and the contrast. "You seem resentful, Kouki. I understand how you feel. But your mission for _me _must come first. It's hard to believe those others are going to be much more of a threat to us when they don't even have the support of their own organization. Forget them, and please devote yourself to the Digimon hunt for the time being." "Yeah, like I really care about that!" Kouki shot back. He was clenching his fist. "No... this has to do with my pride." Then, he walked away. Then Kenta came forward. "Personally, I would be honored to follow the mission. It'll only be a matter of time before I get my revenge."

* * *

Greg

For the fifth time that day, Anya tried a DigiSoul Charge on her busted Digivice. "DigiSoul... charge!" She slammed her hand on the sensor, but it didn't light up. "Anya, you've got to do it with a flair. Watch, and learn," I instructed as I got in position. I thrust my hand out to the side like I would for a standard DigiSoul Charge. "Ha! DigiSoul, CHARGE!" It started as a green flicker, but it quickly faded away. I took out my cell phone from my pocket. "Let's see if I can focus my energy into this cell phone." Again, I thrust my free hand to the side. "DigiSoul, CHARGE!" Again, nothing. I put my cell phone away and thrust out my hand again. "Is my hand lit up?" I asked. "No," Gary said, sadly shaking his head. "Well, so much for my other theory. I thought for a moment that maybe we could use our raw emotion to Digivolve our Digimon without a Digimon. Like this." I gained a determined look on my face and thrust my hand to the side, but this time forming my Digivice hand into a fist. "DigiSoul..." "Ahh, give your arm and mouth a rest already, Greg," Marcus cut in. I gave him a look of disdain. "I told you already. We just have to find my dad and then he'll fix it for us." "All while avoiding the Bio-Hybrids and any Gizumon XTs at all costs? I really don't think that's gonna happen," Gary said. Tom stared at his Digivice. "So what are we supposed to do? Randomly search the Digital World?" he asked. "Yeah, why not? It's better than sitting here doing nothing!" "For once, Mr. Damon, you're absolutely right," I said. That boosted his ego a bit. "All right. At least let's start looking for Dr. Damon at the location where he was last seen," Tom suggested. "Where he was last seen?" Marcus asked. Tom nodded. He had to think about it. "Wanderer's Cape. That's right." "Yeah. Even if the odds of us finding him are slim, we should still start looking there."

"Yeah!" Marcus and Agumon started to lead the way, but then Tom jumped on top of him. The two went rolling in the dirt, ending up with Tom getting a hold over Marcus' lips with his mouth. "It's them, the Bio-Hybrids," he whispered. My eyes widened, and we hid in the rocks. I quietly shushed everyone. From what I could see, BioStegomon ran along the ground, while BioStrikedramon jumped from rock to rock. BioQuetzalmon and BioThunderbirdmon flew along side each other. "Come on out, Marcus Damon! We know you're hiding somewhere," the thunderbird called out menacingly. Meanwhile, Agumon's mouth was promptly covered by Gaomon. Marcus looked like he was about to burst. "Calm down," Tom quietly urged. BioThunderbirdmon kept taunting. "You can't hide forever! Don't be a coward!" "All right, Greg Logan. I know you're snooping around here somewhere. I just wanna find out where!" BioStrikedramon added. At least I had the decency to keep my mouth shut. We waited until they had gone past. Gary breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew... that was close." "It's a good thing they didn't see us," Anya whispered. We got up and walked on. "They're lucky. I'll pay 'em back next time!" Marcus vowed.

"It was somewhere around here, wasn't it?" he later asked me. "I think so. I should recognize the place anywhere," I said. When we arrived at where the mansion should have been, we saw a different building. It was a rectangular shack. "Huh? Where'd that come from? And where's the mansion?" All of a sudden, a demon-esque Digimon wearing a pin-striped suit and red and white robes stepped into the forefront. That took us back quite a bit. "Ahhhh!" He stepped forward. "Which one of you is named Greg Logan?" "Uh... eh..." I stepped forward. "Me, sir." "Oh. Well then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Astamon, and I'm your replacement. You could've told me you weren't going to stay around for opening night." "Huh? What is this guy talking about?" Marcus asked. "Ahem, I probably should explain. In the previews for _Guys and Dolls, _Greg here originated the role of Nathan Detroit in the Digital World. Poor Wizardmon, he had to look for me at short notice. Oh, and we had to get a new guy for Nicely-Nicely. Some pipsqueak by the name of Gumdramon. Quite a lively character, plenty of energy, a bit of a showoff though. Ah well, that's show biz." A smile came to my face. I had a feeling this guy wasn't going to hurt us at all. "So you mean, Greg was an actor?" Tom asked. Marcus remembered something. "Oh yeah, that's right. I remember now. Remember when we had to pick up that vaccine, Thomas? Well, while we were looking for him, we walked in on a performance. Veemon was singing some song about sitting down and rocking the boat." "'Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat'. Ah, that's one of my favorite numbers. One of Gumdramon's too," Astamon said. "Well I'm so glad you're taking good care of Nathan. At least, I think you are," I said. "Oh I am. I love it. However, we're not getting much time to rehearse because of all these attacks the humans keep sending our way. Look, since you're a friend of the company, don't ever hesitate to call us. All right? We're currently stationed at Gotsumon Village." We shook hands and he took off. "Break a leg!" I called to him. As he flew off, Astamon waved. Then, he left. "Boss, Greg just told that creepy Digimon to break a leg," Agumon said, confused. "That's a show business term, Agumon. It means 'good luck'," Veemon explained. "Oh." "That still doesn't answer what that building's doing there," Gary said, bringing the conversation back to the subject at hand. Marcus looked at it. "I don't know what it is, but let's find out." So, we followed him.

When we arrived at the building, the sign on top was in Japanese, but the vertical sign read "DigiSoul Dojo". "Dojo?" Tom asked. Gary was excited about it. "Oh yeah! A dojo! Maybe we'll finally get away from all those boxing drills." "If you didn't like them, why didn't you say so? I know more than boxing." "We thought you'd get angry, so we didn't say anything," Tentomon explained. "Welcome to the DigiSoul Dojo." We looked up, and standing on the roof of the building was BanchoLeomon. "What happened to the upside-down mansion that was here?" Marcus asked. "Upside-down mansion? This is the place for those who want to learn the power of the DigiSoul Charge. Are _you _among those seeking knowledge?" Gary bowed. "Yes, we do," he humbly answered. He nudged me, and I bowed as well. The others just looked confused. "Huh?" "You seem confused. Have you heard of the DigiSoul Charge?" BanchoLeomon inquired. "Oh yes, oh yes, we have. In fact, we used it on a regular basis until recently," Gary said. I took out my busted Digivice, "As you can see, the top is charbroiled. My brother and I humbly seek the knowledge to defend ourselves against the threat of the Bio-Hybrids. So do the others," I added. BanchoLeomon then did a flip as he jumped down before us. "That is not my question. Do you understand what the DigiSoul Charge is, or don't you?" We both turned to Tom. "Thomas, why don't you give him that explanation you gave us?" Gary suggested. "Uh... sure." He stepped forward. "DigiSoul is human emotion given power. This power can be channeled and converted into energy which the Digimon uses to Digivolve." "Very good, but do you understand the true potential of it?" the lion asked again. I hadn't seen Tom this flustered since Kristy's birthday. "Um... no, no. I'm sorry, I don't." Anya raised her hand. "I'd like to try it. The DigiSoul Charge is..." We all looked to her. "Hmmm... umm... actually, I'm not sure." Marcus, Agumon, Veemon, and I faceplanted. "I guess the DigiSoul Charge means... different things to different... people?" Lalamon guessed. BanchoLeomon did not look impressed at all. "No wonder your Digivices broke with that dismal level of understanding," he stated. "What'd you say?" Marcus asked, trying to pick a fight. Tentomon tried to help. "He said-" "Quiet, Tentomon! I heard what he said." "Hmmm..." "How'd you know?" Tom asked. "Come, follow me," the lion directed. So, we followed him into his dojo.

* * *

Veemon

We started in to follow them, but BanchoLeomon stopped us at the door. "No. You five will wait here." "Huh?" "Your partners will need to learn this on their own if they're going to fight alongside you in the future. Besides, I don't have enough chairs inside." I looked to Gaomon, he motioned that he might be able to figure this out. "In that case, we'll wait," he said. "The next time you see your human partners, they will be stronger than they have ever been before." "I don't know about that, Greg and I were once able to become Imperialdramon. That was pretty awesome," I said. "Trust me, by the end of this, he will be more... _awesome." _Then he walked inside and shut the door.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Agumon asked. "I suggest we don't exert ourselves too much in case we get ambushed," Gaomon advised. "Indeed."

* * *

Greg

In this dojo, we didn't take off our shoes. It was a non-laminated hardwood floor, so there may have been splinters in it. We stood on one side, and BanchoLeomon stood on the other. "Now tell us what you know. What is the big mystery behind the DigiSoul Charge?" Tom interrogated. "First things first. If you cannot comprehend what I am about to teach, and you cannot gain control of your DigiSoul Charge, then you and your Digimon have no future. Hmm hmm..." Once again, Marcus was quick to be riled. "Oh pipe down! If you keep lecturing us like this, you'll be the one with no future! Rrragh!" And he ran and swung at BanchoLeomon, who dodged the attack. "I'm not the one who you'll be fighting." He snapped his fingers, and a group of wooden figures came to life and started moving. "Whoa... this looks like something out of a Disney movie," I said. "In order to complete your DigiSoul Charge training, you must completely destroy these wooden figures. Once you do, a new world will be opened to you like you've never imagined before." We stared at the sight, and Anya laid down our demands. "We never signed up for any of this. Forget it! We only want to learn one thing, how to fix our Digivices. We can't fight anyone without them, it's _useless!" _"Anya, we don't have any choice in the matter. Now I don't know about you, but I don't see any cars for us to wax on or wax off. If BanchoLeomon wants us to destroy these figures, I'm gonna do it," I firmly stated. BanchoLeomon nodded then continued in his deliberate manner of speaking. "To despair is useless. You must complete this trial. There's no turning back." "We're gone!" Marcus decided. To my shock, Tom agreed. "For once, I agree with Marcus. We have no plans to go along with your ludicrous training. Excuse us." As he tried to open the door, he found it was shocked. "Huh? A force field." "I already told you. The training has already begun. Until you destroy the wooden figures, you cannot leave," BanchoLeomon stated. Seeing no other alternative, Gary and I went to work on our wooden figures. Marcus punched one and knocked it into the ground. "You pack a nice punch. However, your fists are the wrong source of power. Real power is in your heart, and backed by an unwavering courage." "You got anything to say about hope and knowledge?" I asked him. "You need those as well." "Yes!" I pumped my fist and went back to work. Even as I knocked mine down, it still came back up, ready to fight again.

* * *

Veemon

"So, what do you think they're doing in there?" I asked Gaomon. He just sat there with his chin in his glove. "I don't know. Probably meditating or something. BanchoLeomon seems very confident that he can teach our human partners how to become stronger. I wonder," he mused. "Hmm... Agumon, Gaomon, Veemon, Tentomon... do you think we can trust BanchoLeomon?" Lalamon asked. We thought about it. "What other option do we have?" I asked. "Maybe. I don't know," Gaomon answered. Just then, Agumon's stomach rumbled. "I'm getting hungry," he told us, covering his stomach. We sighed. "I'm just going to put my trust in him," Lalamon decided. "Why's that?" Tentomon asked. "Because I'm afraid of the alternative." "Oh... me too, then," Gaomon agreed. "That's strange, Gaomon. I've never seen you afraid of anything in your life," I said. "I hide it well."

* * *

Greg

Anya decided to sit this one out, so I took hers. "Just try folding your legs Indian-style and chanting 'Ommmmmm'," I suggested. We kept punching away, while Gary tried a few kicks up the side. "DigiSoul is not only used for brute strength. You must feel it in your heart as it strengthens your will. It is, the only way to achieve the essential DigiSoul Charge." "You know, it's hard to fight when you don't shut up!" Marcus panted. "Hey, how many of these wooden things are there?" Tom asked before punching another one down. "I count five," I breathed, before kicking down one of them in the chest. "That was a rhetorical question," Tom shot back.

* * *

Veemon

We held a hopscotch tournament, and Gaomon provided the opening narration.

* * *

[BGM: 1981-89 Theme from _ABC Sports' Professional Bowlers Tour_]

_The 1987-89 ABC Sports logo fades in. "ABC Sports presents..." Gaomon begins. Suddenly, we zoom past the logo to reveal a giant CGI hopscotch field and a stone being thrown. "The Professional Hopscotch Tour." We zoom past the stone and the field to reveal the words "Professional Hopscotch Tour" written in a circle around the ABC circle logo. (This will obviously be replaced in the Japanese version with the Fuji TV logo.) "Today, live from Wanderer's Cape, we bring you the _¥_500 DATS Invitational. Let's meet the top five competitors vying for the __¥250 prize.__" As Gaomon describes each of the contenders, their names appear below them with their ranks to the left of them. "In the fifth position, competing for his first major hopscotch title, Veemon. In fourth place, the hot-headed dinosaur Agumon. In third, the only lady in the competition, Lalamon. In second place, the insect king from Atlanta, Tentomon. And in first place with a berth in the Toei Tournament of Champions is the all time champion, yours truly. That's our field for today's competition." We go back to the CGI hopscotch field and stone, finally settling on the logo. _

* * *

Veemon

Then I jumped in. "You are looking live outside the DigiSoul Dojo at Wanderer's Cape as we bring you the first, last, and probably _only_ DATS Hopscotch Invitational. Hi everyone, this is Veemon here to bring you all the action. Alongside me is my partner, Tentomon, who is setting up the field now." Agumon and Tentomon made circles in the dirt and found a rock. "And first up is that young, strapping Digimon who has shown a lot of promise in the past year, Veemon!" I stood at the starting position and threw the rock. It went pretty far, but only between two single spaces. So I hopped and jumped, then picked up the rock and threw it again. It was closer. Tentomon pretended he was a golf commentator. "And now, Veemon will try to go for his third throw. He's shown tremendous throwing power, but can he keep his balance?" he asked in a whisper. I put great concentration into this throw, but as I made the wind-up, I accidentally toppled and landed on the ground. I had to go back to where I was the last time. Gaomon was next, and he completed the course effortlessly. "No fair, Gaomon, you always win at hopscotch," Lalamon complained. She sighed. "All right, Agumon. Your turn." "Wa-hoooo! Hahahahahahaha! OK! Hiya!" He threw the rock, and it landed just outside the first pair of double circles. "Eh..." Then he stopped. "What's wrong, Agumon?" Lalamon asked. "You're holding up the game," Gaomon added. He looked ahead and thought about it. "Uh oh..." "Huh?"

Sure enough, trouble came in the form of the four Bio-Hybrids. I got in a defensive stance. "Finally found you," Kouki said. "Tell us! Where are your partners?" the giant brute Ivan interrogated. We didn't say anything. All Kouki did was smile and bring his Digivice to his hand.

* * *

Greg

We kept punching and kicking away, and they kept coming back. All the while, BanchoLeomon sat there with arms folded. "Come on, not again," Marcus panted. "Punching has nothing to do with a DigiSoul Charge," the lion said. "It's got a lot to do with Marcus," I said, kicking away at the figure. "You must control your emotions and concentrate on one point," BanchoLeomon went on. I tried what he suggested by focusing my emotions. "Rrrrragh!" I yelled as I punched at it. It seemed to break, but then came right back together again. "_Keep trying_," the lion insisted. Just then, the building started to shake. I cleared away some of the dust from the window and saw what was happening. "The Bio-Hybrids are back!" I gasped.

* * *

Veemon

They laid into us hard. "I'll ask again. Where did your partners go?!" BioStegomon asked. "We're not telling you a thing!" Agumon bravely declared. "We'd rather die first!" I added. We stood up and spread our arms completely wide. "Obviously they're inside that building," BioQuetzalmon figured out. "Duh," BioStrikedramon added as BioThunderbirdmon flew up. "Now that we know, you're in the way. So _move!" _Gaomon looked to us. "Well, guys, you know what to do!" "Yeah! Just like BanchoLeomon said, we'll believe in our partners and wait!" "Hmm... even if we can't Digivolve, we have to hold our ground somehow until they return to us."

* * *

Greg

BanchoLeomon stood there resolute. "There's nothing you can do," he said. "You don't know anything about what I'm capable of doing," Marcus sneered. Another tremor shook the building. This was getting exciting, and a bit dangerous. A hole in the roof formed, and we looked up to see BioThunderbirdmon.  
We gasped at it. "Shell Needle Rain!" The wall broke from the impact, and Gary and I rushed out of the way. "Gaomon/Agumon/Veemon/Lalamon/Tentomon!" Our Digimon were lying on the floor, trying to protect us until we had completed our training. We urged them to get out of the way, but I don't think they heard us. When I tried to get through, I felt the force field. Tom had had it. "That's enough! I demand you lift this force field now!" "Sorry, but no." "But our friends! You're asking us to abandon them out there!" Marcus protested. "If you want to leave here, then complete your training!"

I could hear them faintly out there. "Boss and the others _will_ get stronger and come back for us!" Agumon declared. They slowly got back on their feet and stood ready for battle. "Let's fight! For Boss!" "For Thomas!" "For Anya!" "For Greg!" "And for Gary!" "We believe!" they called in unison. We gasped at that too. Our Digimon were willing to do anything for us. They truly did believe, so we had to believe in ourselves as well. The Bio-Hybrids fired all their attacks at once, sending them back down to the ground. This was becoming too much. I went back with all my fury to the task at hand, decimating that wooden figure. "Come on, Greg. You've got to focus. You've got to do this. For Veemon, for my friends, for both worlds!" I thought. That turbine in my heart started again, and I focused everything on one punch. "Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaagggh! **HA!" **With one shot, the wooden figure completely broke to pieces, and it stayed down. Meanwhile, Marcus looked like he was about to pop as well. We both yelled at the top of our lungs, and soon became covered in energy. The room was a green and orange light show.

"I did it! Well?" Marcus asked expectantly. "It's still not enough. Don't strictly rely on your emotions. Control your DigiSoul Charge with the force of your will." "I still don't know what you're talking about!" Marcus shouted. "Yeah! I've never felt this much power before. What do I do with it?" I added. "What does your heart desire? What is it you _want?" _I had to think about that. Of course, it was a no-brainer for me. "What do I want? I want to protect Veemon! I want to protect everyone!" For Marcus it was much harder, but he ultimately came to the same conclusion. Just then, the light disappeared and entered into my heart. Marcus and I were glowing with auras. "They controlled it!" Tom gasped. BanchoLeomon nodded. "It looks like you finally understand." "Well I don't understand," Anya protested. "DigiSoul _is _human emotion. Your Digimon respond to these feelings." Tom then came to an epiphany. "He's right! It's like I've been saying all along. All of the Digimon that appeared in the human world acted the way they did because they were feeding off the emotions of people around them." "And anger and desire are two incredibly strong emotions. So, when you realized your desire was to protect your friends, power flowed through your body, matching the anger you have for your enemies. Once you can control your emotions with the force of your will, a new powerful DigiSoul Charge will be born." Once again, he was saying what I already knew. "_Desire. _Well right now, I desire to kick some butt!" Marcus shouted confidently. There was something I didn't like about how he said "desire". I guess it comes with the territory. "Tom! Anya! Gary! Call upon your desire and join us," I said. The three looked at each other, then used the force of their will to exert themselves. All three shouted at the top of their lungs and forced the power to come to them. Soon, everyone except BanchoLeomon had an aura around them. Surprisingly, once we had hit that plateau, it was easy to maintain the aura. "All right!" Marcus cheered.

"Now! Strike your Digivices! Use the DigiSoul Charge Overdrive!" "But... our Digivices are broken," Anya said. "Do it!" I didn't waste any time in shooting my hand up and slamming it down on the sensor. "Hiya!" Suddenly, my Digivice mutated and repaired itself. Instead of a pawprint design, the three buttons slanted side by side. The ring became much more of a circle, and the screen was brand new. Plus, there was this little red rectanglular button on the side of it. I got a black-and-green one with a green screen. I was blown away as I stared at it. "This is the Digivice Burst. Your Digivices took in your emotions and taught themselves how to Digivolve. Your DigiSoul Charge will now work," BanchoLeomon said. Everyone looked to everyone else and decided to try it. Soon, everyone's Digivices were updated to Bursts. We would've stared at them for much longer, but we had a mission to do. Marcus yelled at the top of his lungs, exerting all his DigiSoul and breaking the building and force field. Within seconds, he launched himself high into the air and punched BioThunderbirdmon in the face. Meanwhile, I spotted BioStrikedramon. "Hey, Kenta! Look what I got for ya!" I rushed up and punched him in the face as well. Then, we rushed to our partners. "Veemon!" I got down to him. He looked like he'd been badly hurt. "Hey... Greg," he weakly said. "Veemon! Check this out!" I showed him my Digivice Burst. "Cool..." "Look, I'm sorry for the wait. If I had known those Bio-Hybrids were going to show up, I'd have come a lot sooner," I said. "It's all right. I knew you'd make it. I just knew it." I put my hand on his, and he laughed. Just then, I got up and charged my fist with DigiSoul. "Ready to accelerate into overdrive?" I asked him. "Yeah!"

I then pulled out my Digivice, covered my body in DigiSoul, and got in position. "DigiSoul, Charge!" I called, slamming my palm over the sensor. Then I tilted it at a horizontal angle and thrust it forward. "_**OVERDRIVE!**__" _The power circled into a spiral until it hit Veemon. Then, it gave him the strength to jump up and begin his process. "Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to..." He then whited out and spun around, growing into his new form. His legs became longer and muscular. Blue armor electrically attached itself to his body. As he stretched out his hands, his wrists became equipped with devices that lit up. His horn became much longer and more like a strengthened fin as the gold V was majestically painted on his front. As he flew out, all the white faded away as his true form was revealed. All in all, he looked like a majestic knight. "UlforceVeedramon!"

Marcus went next after me. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!" _"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to..." This new Digivolution grew longer arms and legs, plus his tail became a circle with spikes around it. His whole body became covered in red, gold, and white armor; with RizeGreymon's jet wings glowing in jet red. "ShineGreymon!"

It was Tom's turn. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!" _"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to..." Once again, Gaomon's body became longer and stronger. His boxing gloves were replaced by shielded fists with sharp metal claws popping out. He also gained a red cape and looked like a knight as well. "MirageGaogamon!"

Anya went after him. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!" _"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to..." Once again, Lalamon became a beautiful, well-endowed woman dressed in an outfit resembling a rose. Her eyes were covered with giant rose petals. She was much more alluring this time around. "Rosemon!"

Finally, Gary took his turn. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!" _"Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to..." Tentomon became much larger, maybe about a thousand times his size. He also changed his appearance to that of a Hercules beetle. What really stood out was his gigantic horn and scissors. "HerculesKabuterimon!"

We stood there, astonished at what we'd done. "Incredible..." "Amazing!" "Awesome!" "No way! I've never seen this before!" BioQuetzalmon gasped. "Let's see how tough they are!" BioThunderbirdmon called as he swooped in. "Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon shouted. He covered himself in the aura of a dragon and hit BioThunderbirdmon full force. MirageGaogamon used his incredible speed to dodge BioStegomon's blade attack and kicked him away. "I'll get the girl!" BioQuetzalmon yelled, flying towards Rosemon. She didn't look intimidated at all. "Rose... Spear!" She forced the dragon down using her thorny rapier. HerculesBeetlemon got a chance to hit BioStrikedramon. "Giga Scissor Claw!" With that, he grabbed BioStrikedramon and threw him away.

"Amazing!" Marcus exclaimed. "I never thought the DigiSoul Charge could produce _this_," Tom said. "They're Mega-level now! We can't compete!" BioStegomon moaned. BioThunderbirdmon got up. "I don't care what level they are. I will find a way to get them!" "Yeah, good luck with that," MirageGaogamon answered. ShineGreymon just chuckled. "Let's end this," Rosemon suggested. So, they decided to use their ultimate attacks. ShineGreymon spread his gigantic wings, concentrating its accumulated light energy to its utmost limit. "Glorious Burst!" Then he fired it. "Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGaogamon concentrated his body's energy, then fired it from the mouth on his chest as a superdreadnought-class strike. "Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon beautifully destroyed data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. "Ray... of... VICTORY!" UlforceVeedramon strafed with a golden beam from the "V"-shaped armor on his chest. "Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon fired an enhanced version of "Electro Shocker", which left a devastating effect. One of these attacks would've been enough to level a city block, but all five of them at once devastated the Bio-Hybrids. The rock cliff broke off, and so did they. We celebrated, but wondered if we'd ever see them again.

Later that day, BanchoLeomon faced us all. He gave some debriefing words to us. "You did well in achieving control of the true power of the DigiSoul Charge in such a short time. Try to remember how it felt in your heart. And don't forget it." Anya bowed. "Thank you so much, BanchoLeomon. You have taught us so much." "No need for thanks. The credit goes to the power that was inside each one of you the entire time. I just helped bring it out, that's all." Marcus just looked around, irked as usual. "_Yeah. _You sure got that right, buddy! Everyone here might think you were a great sensei, but if we didn't learn in time, who knows what would have happened to our Digimon?" BanchoLeomon smirked. "Wipe that smirk off your face! I'm gonna settle things with you one day, BanchoLeomon!" "On that day... we'll see." "...Yeah. I guess we _will_!" I glared at Marcus. "Excuse me, BanchoLeomon?" I asked. "Hmm?" "I'm just curious about the Burst's features. Does this have Wi-Fi?" "Wi-Fi? I have no idea what you're talking about." "Well does it have an MP3 player?" "Again, I wouldn't know." Tom facepalmed.

"So, where will you go now?" the lion asked. "Uh..." None of us had a good answer. The lion pointed the way. "Then go... and visit the Sacred City. Those who need your power are waiting for you there." He then looked to us one last time. "Farewell." Then, he walked away, but I had a feeling we wouldn't see the last of him.

* * *

Thomas

The Digivice Burst. When we personally evolved with our DigiSoul Charges, our Digivices were programmed to Digivolve along with them. BanchoLeomon knew that. _Who is he? _And how does he know so much?

* * *

Kenta

We had survived. Once we were defeated, we didn't die. We just separated into DigiEgg and human. We were still pretty hurt, though. So Ivan threw the DigiGate generator and we stumbled into Kurata's lab. Kurata just shook his head sadly at us. "Tsk tsk tsk. I saw the whole thing. It seems they were able to reach Mega-level after all. Oh well, we'll just have to try something different." "Like what?" I asked. "What if I were able to go back into _your _DNA and replace the current Digimon data with data from a much stronger Digimon, say... a Mega-level? You would probably be able to advance to the next highest level." He adjusted his glasses. "However, the only problem is your bodies might not be able to handle the process." "I'll take that chance. As long as I get my shot at revenge," Kouki growled eagerly. "Yeah... Greg and I go way back. This time, he'll pay," I added. "Not me, too risky. Of course, I'd never say that out loud," Ivan said. "You're saying it now. Be quiet," Nanami chided. "Well then, I'll just pretend Kouki and Kenta speak for all of you." So, we stripped down to our government-issued protective gear* and stood ready for the process.

* * *

["Stereotomy Two"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Kenta Kitagawa (Steven J. Blum)]

_Kenta:_

_**Stereotomy**_

_As the process begins and the music starts, the tubes quickly drop down and lock on tight. The chambers created are filled in with a liquid oxygen similar to that of LCL from Neon Genesis Evangelion. As the liquid rises higher than higher, Kenta continues to sing as if nothing was wrong. The liquid even pours into his mouth as he stretches out the last word in the line "Do anything you want". _

_Kenta:_

_**Oh, Stereotomy  
We can make it forever  
Do anything you want with me  
Do anything you want**_

_Kurata punches in a few keys on his keyboard as a display appears on the screen. On several screens below the main one, we see various pieces of data appear, giving hints as to what the Mega forms may be. Inside each of the chambers, red liquid is introduced and rises higher and higher._

_Kenta:_

_**Stereotomy  
We can make it  
We can make it  
Do anything you want!**_

_The liquid completely submerges them. As Kenta sings the last line, the liquid completely covers his face. _

_Kenta:_

_**We can make it**_

_Soon, the chambers are completely translucent in red. Kurata makes some last minute adjustments, and as the song hits its climax, he dramatically lifts his finger and presses the "Enter" button, initiating the injection sequence. The words "Data Injection Sequence Initiated" print out on the screen in green Sports Type font, followed by the same words in Katakana. With the last drum riff, the scene fades to black._

* * *

Author's Notes:

"You are looking live" is often used by sportscaster Brent Musberger.

By the way, the title of this chapter references a short-lived 80s sitcom starring Jason Bateman as a manipulative teenage con artist who plays cat and mouse with his single mom's equally devious boyfriend (portrayed by a pre-_Married... with Children _David Garrison). In fact, the series was created by _MwC _creators Michael G. Moye and Ron Leavitt. Too bad it ended in February 1985. The kid never should've been caught.

If you've peeked ahead at _Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time, _you probably know who Astamon and Gumdramon are.

The government-issued protective gear is nothing more than swimwear. You really didn't think I'd let you see Nanami naked, now did you?

Here is the replacement cast for the 2010 Digital World Revival of _Guys and Dolls._

Nathan Detroit: Astamon (David Garrison)

Miss Adelaide: Arukenimon (Mari Devon)

Sky Masterson: Wizardmon (Robert Axelrod)

Sister Sarah Brown: LadyDevimon (Melodee Spevack)

Nicely-Nicely Johnson: Gumdramon (TBD, ideas anyone?)

Big Jule: IceLeomon (Paul St. Peter)

Harry the Horse: Gazimon (Michael Sorich)

Benny Southstreet: Gekomon (Dave Mallow)

Lt. Brannigan: Lobomon (Steve Staley)


	39. Chapter 31: How to Escape Certain Death

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Marcus) _You know who really busts my chops? Greg. He and I have a mutual love-hate relationship. I think it's because he isn't the leader and I am. Anyway, our Digivices were broken, so nobody could Digivolve. We decided to go to Wanderer's Cape because that was the last place my dad was seen. However, we ran into the Bio-Hybrids, who passed by. Thomas had to shut me up. I hate that! Along the way, we ran into this Digimon named Astamon, who is Greg's replacement in a production of Guys and Dolls. He sounds just like that first neighbor on Married with Children, Steve Rhoades. When we got to the cape, the mansion was gone, but BanchoLeomon had set up his dojo. Inside, he had us battle these moving wooden figures without our Digimon! I mean, how whack was that? Oh, the Digimon set up a nice little hopscotch tournament, but it got called on account of Bio-Hybrid attack. With our backs to the wall, Greg finally punched through his figure while I yelled at the top of my lungs. Either way, we were able to get new Digivices and our Digimon were able to Digivolve to Mega level and kick butt. We sure showed them!_

* * *

Chapter 31: How to Escape Certain Death Without Really Trying

Marcus

We'd been walking for _hours. _That was the last time I would ever trust Thomas H. Norstein to provide directions. I was already plotting my revenge, but my brain didn't work as fast as it usually does because I was beat. I couldn't rely on Agumon either, because he was tired too. So we just walked on, moaning and groaning. "Come on, Boss." "Wut?" "When are we gonna get to the Sacred City place?" "_Are you sure _we're going the right way, Nerdstein?" Thomas kept looking at his laptop. "The compass is pointing in this direction, but I don't know if BanchoLeomon was telling us the truth. I'm just basing this on what he said. I turned around. Nobody insults a friend of Marcus Damon and gets away with it. "BanchoLeomon never lies!" I exclaimed. "Hey, what are you implying, that _I'm _leading us the wrong way?" "Don't start with me!" I warned. "You're the one who started it with your attitude!" "Par for the course," Greg chimed in. "Whose side are you on?" I demanded to know. "The winning one." "Par for the course," Gary said. Just then, the ground shook. "Huh?" "An earthquake?" I asked. I looked around for cover. If I was gonna be a good leader, I'd have to find us cover. "Noooo," Lalamon groaned. "Something's coming towards us," Anya said. "It's giving off a Digimon signal," Thomas added. Then, right in front of us were two giant red eyes. It roared, and when the fog cleared away, we stared at it in awe. "Whoa!" "Wow!" "I don't believe it!" "That's incredible!" "Wow!" "Prodigious!" "Amazing!" "That thing's huge!" "...Whoa." What it was was a giant turtle with a city on its back. Thomas looked it up on his Digimon Analyzer. "'ElDradimon.' The only information the computer has is that an entire city rests on its shell. No other data available." Its head lowered to reveal a man wearing some kind of mask. "Hello. Welcome to the Sacred City," he said in a Mexican accent. He sounded an awful lot like Mr. Roarke. "I am Baronmon, the mayor of this, the capital of the Digital World." "The Sacred City?" Thomas asked. "Yes. Behold, ElDradimon carries our beloved capital on its strong and sturdy back." "That's _soooo cool_!" Agumon said. "We will have a huge party celebrating your arrival here." That sounded really good to me. "All right, party time!" "Ha ha ha ha!" Greg joined me. "Ain't no party like a Digimon party, 'cause a Digimon party don't stop! _Ow_!" Thomas and Gaomon were the last ones standing there. I waved to them. "Come on, you slowpokes! You're holding up the whole party!" I called. He shrugged and started joining us. "You know, Marcus, you're something else," he sighed. "Whatever, party pooper!" Greg, Veemon, Agumon and I started singing a song. "Every party has a pooper, that's why we invited you. Party pooper!"

* * *

Kurata

Ah yes, there's nothing I enjoy more than a little music from The Alan Parsons Project when I'm executing an evil plan. That Kenta kid's a good singer, too. I ought to take them on tour. I had to say a few words before leaving my loyal subjects to their painful transformation. "Sleep tight now. When you wake up, you will hopefully be much stronger than you are now. Strong enough to exact your revenge on Marcus Damon, Spencer Damon's son."

* * *

Greg

Well, if what we experienced when we arrived in the Sacred City was a party, I'd hate to be invited to one. We were paraded about like criminals. The first thing the Digimon did when they saw us was tie us up. Later, we were each given our own stake and raised up in a giant coliseum/court house. The judge? The Not-So-Honorable Baronmon. Well, at least each stake was covered in soft Corinthian leather. This Baronmon had class. Our Digimon were also tied up as well. As he entered, he raised up his hands. "Digimon! It's time for the humans to pay for their crimes!" The entire audience cheered. "We didn't even get to have a trial. They're not even this harsh in Russia," Anya mused. "I'd ask for a lawyer, but I don't think it would do any good," Tom added. "You dirt-eating piece of slime! You scum-sucking pig! You son of a motherless goat!" I shouted to the judge. "First, let us reunite these criminals with another guilty human, so they can suffer their fate together!" Baronmon went on. The chain went up, and rising out of the fog was an unexpected man wearing a Hawaiian shirt. "Commander-General Yushima!" we gasped. "The old dude with the Digivice!" Marcus said. "What's this? How did you five manage to get captured. Oh brother, talk about weak," he said. "You were captured before we were!" Marcus shot back.

* * *

Tentomon

I had been formulating a plan. Well, not really, but I'd like to think that I was. "Um, excuse me, Baronmon?" I asked. "Hmm? What?" "Before you kill our partners, and potentially us, there's something I'd like to get off my chest. The only thing is, I tend to use my arms a lot. Could you please untie us so I can get my point across?" He thought long and hard about it. "Ah... all right. Untie him, but only for a moment!" A Pumpkinmon tenderly chopped off the ropes, loosing us. I whispered something to each of the Digimon and sent them off, while I distracted the judge apparant. This is where all my study came in handy.

"Your Honor, what we have here are six humans accused of various crimes they did not commit. Yet, in some small way, we are all human. We all think, feel, emote, laugh, cry, and so on. In a way, we are all brothers. Hermanos, I believe the word is in Spanish."

* * *

Brotherhood of Man

[from _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_]

Music & Lyrics by Frank Loesser

Performed by Tentomon [Jeff Nimoy], Baronmon [Michael Sorich], Chorus (DATS Agents [Quinton Flynn, Crispin Freeman, Kate Higgins, Doug Erholtz, Yuri Lowenthal, Kirk Thornton] and Digimon [Brian Beacock, Skip Stellerecht, Dorothy Elias-Fahn, Derek Stephen Prince, Jeff Nimoy, Michelle Ruff, Dave Mallow, Lara Jill Miller, Stephanie Sheh, Robbie Rist, Richard Cansino, Michael Sorich, Neil Kaplan, Michael Lindsey, Colleen O'Shaughnessy, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Michael McConnohie, and Robert Axelrod])

_Tentomon: _

_**Now, you may join the Elks, my friend,**_

_**And I may join the Shriners;**_

_**And other men may carry cards**_

_**As members of the Diners'.**_

_**Still others wear a golden key**_

_**Or small Greek letter pin;**_

_**But I have learned there's one great club**_

_**That all of us are in.**_

_Meanwhile, the other partner Digimon secretly go to work on shutting the door leading into the pit and loosing their partners from their stakes and getting them to the ground safely._

_Tentomon:_

_**There is a Brotherhood of Man,**_

_**A Benevolent Brotherhood of Man,**_

_**A noble tie that binds**_

_**All human hearts and minds**_

_**Into one Brotherhood of Man.**_

_**Your lifelong membership is free.**_

_**Keep agivin' each brother all you can.**_

_**Oh aren't you proud to be**_

_**In that fraternity,**_

_**The great big Brotherhood of Man?**_

"_Now Baronmon, I want you to remember that before you consider killing all our friends," Tentomon says. "Who's considering? And how in the name of Inigo Montoya did they all get down?" Baronmon asks. "Well, the answer to that second question is for me to know and for you to find out. See, I know what's on your mind. You want to clear out this whole city of humans, I mean from top to bottom. It may seem like the obvious move to you, but stop and think." He flies towards the humans and floats over Marcus, Greg, and Anya; pointing to each one respectively. _

_Tentomon:_

_**One man may seem incompetent.**_

_**Another not make sense.**_

_**While others look like quite a waste of company expense.**_

_**They need a brother's leadership.**_

_**So, please, don't do them in**_

_**Remember mediocrity **_

_**is not a mortal sin.**_

_**They're**_

_(DATS Agents: __**We're**__)_

_**In**_

_(DATS Agents: __**in**__)_

_**the**_

_The DATS Agents launch into their chorus, much to the confusion of the Digimon audience. _

_DATS Agents:_

_**the Brotherhood of Man.**_

_**Dedicated to giving all we can**_

_Tentomon channels his inner Robert Morse by flying around._

_Tentomon:_

_**Oh, aren't you proud to be**_

_**In that fraternity?**_

_At this point, Tentomon joins the chorus as the Digimon in the audience begin to catch on._

_Chorus:_

_**The great big Brotherhood of Man.**_

_Baronmon looks on this, and starts to buy into it. "__No kidding!" he exclaims._

_Baronmon:_

_**Is there really a Brotherhood **__(Chorus: __**yes you're a brother**__) __**of Man**__ (Chorus: __**you are a brother**__)_

_**A Benevolent Brotherhood of Man?**_

_Chorus:_

_**Oh yes oh yes**_

_**A noble tie that binds**_

_**All human hearts and minds**_

_Baronmon:_

_**Into one Brotherhood of Man.**_

_(Chorus: __**Oh yes**__)_

_Baronmon joins the chorus as the DATS Agents and partner Digimon approach Baronmon and make him feel welcome into that Brotherhood of Man everyone's been singing about. _

_Chorus:_

_**Your lifelong membership is free.**_

_**Keep a givin' each brother all you can.**_

_(Lalamon: __**You, you got me;**_

_**Me, I got you, you!**__)_

_**Oh aren't you proud to be**_

_**In that fraternity,**_

_**The great big Brotherhood of Man?**_

_Lalamon flies up and delivers her solo. All the Digimon and DATS Agents look to her as they dance._

_Lalamon:_

_**Oh, that noble feeling,**_

_**Feels like bells are pealing,**_

_**Down with double-dealing,**_

_**Oh Brother!**_

_**You, you got me;**_

_**Me, I got you, you!**_

_For this part of the dance number, the humans and Digimon are paired off. Higher up than the others are Tentomon and Baronmon. The human pairings are Marcus and Greg, Thomas and Gary, and Anya and Yushima. As for the DATS Digimon, it's Veemon and Agumon, Gaomon and Kamemon, and Lalamon and a Pumpkinmon. Digimon in the stands are randomly paired off. (If you're looking for choreography to imagine visually, I'd either suggest the 1967 movie version of this song or the version used on The Drew Carey Show. Personally, I prefer the Carey one, but both have their merits.) _

_Chorus:_

_**Oh, that noble feeling,**_

_**Feels like bells are pealing,**_

_**Down with double-dealing,**_

_**Oh Brother!**_

_**You, you got me;**_

_**Me, I got you, you!**_

_This is where the number really becomes spectacular as everyone, human and Digimon, starts dancing and singing along. Indeed, the whole courthouse/coliseum looks like they're having a good time. Ah yes, the power of the seemingly random Broadway number._

_Chorus:_

_**Oh, that noble feeling,**_

_**Feels like bells are pealing,**_

_**Down with double-dealing,**_

_**Oh Brother!**_

_**You, you got me;**_

_**Me, I got you, you!**_

_Outside, even ElDradimon is caught up in the music as he taps his feet and swings his head along. We go back to the coliseum._

_Chorus:_

_**Your lifelong membership is free.**_

_**Keep agivin' each brother all you can.**_

_**Oh aren't you proud to be**_

_**In that fraternity?**_

_**The great big Brotherhood of Man**_

_By the end of the number, the DATS Agents, partner Digimon, and all other Digimon not in the stands are crowding around together at the end of any 11 o'clock number._

* * *

Anya

That was the best escape plan ever. Unfortunately, it didn't work as well as planned. "Very interesting musical number. Very catchy too. However, that still does not excuse the crimes humans have committed against Digimon. I'm afraid that I must make examples of you all. Tell you what, I am in a good mood today. If you can defeat Cerberusmon, then I shall let you go free of charge." "And what if we refuse?" Gary boldly asked. "Should you refuse, we'll throw you to Cerberusmon anyway. Sound like a deal?" Marcus, being his bull-headed self, shook on the bargain. "Deal!" "Very good. _Trato hecho, jamás deshecho_." "Huh?" "That's Spanish, sir. It means 'A deal made is never broken.'," Gaomon translated.

We were escorted to the gate, where all six of us and our Digimon stood and awaited our fate. "Open the gate!" Baronmon called. The gate opened, and these red eyes glared at us. As the eyes came out closer, we saw this giant three-headed dog. Yushima looked it up on his Digimon Analyzer. "'Cerberusmon, an Ultimate-level Digimon who guards the gates of the Sacred City. Its Mad Dog Fire is hotter than a slice of pizza on the roof of your mouth.'"

* * *

Greg

"Now Cerberusmon will punish the humans Digimon-style!" Baronmon declared. It's hard to believe Frank Loesser had almost succeeded. The crowd cheered. Cerberusmon loudly barked and then charged. Marcus went for a punch, but the hellish dog jumped over him. "We might as well really give them a show," I said. Anya took off her denim jacket and used it like a cape. "Eh! Perro! Perro!" she called, while waving it. The dog took the bait, and soon its face was covered with the jacket. "Olè!" I shouted, joining in with the crowd. "Now, Marcus!" Anya yelled. Marcus took the opportunity and punched it in the back, igniting his DigiSoul. Baronmon got a good look at this as Marcus began to use his Charge Overdrive. "DigiSoul..." "HOLD IT! Stop the fight! Stop the fight! That's enough. Their punishment has been permanently suspended!" Baronmon declared. Everyone looked to him.

"But why, Baronmon?" his associate Piximon asked. "These intruders are our enemies," Pumpkinmon added. "Maybe. But then again, maybe not. Remember? It was many years ago when another human wandered here alone one day. ElDradimon was trying to cross the scorching desert. But carrying the weight of the Sacred City on its back, he started sinking into the boiling hot sand. We tried to pull him up, but we knew our beloved capital was about to come crashing down. But then... _that man appeared! _He let out a mighty shout, ignited his hand, and punched the dry earth. With his punch, water rose from the ground. This amazed and mystified us to no end. That man's name was... Spencer Damon_." _"No way," Marcus said. "His DigiSoul Charge burned just like yours does. You! Could you be Spencer Damon's son?" "Why... yeah. Yeah I am. I'm Marcus Damon." The coliseum stands were abuzz in excitement. Baronmon accusedly pointed to Pumpkinmon. "How dare you punish the son of the hero that saved our sacred city!" "Me?" Then the mayor lifted up his hands to the sky. "Prepare a banquet _at once!" _And the crowd went wild! "Well how do you like that, Veemon? From heroes to goats and back to heroes again," I marveled. "No good deed goes unpunished," Veemon simply answered. We approached Marcus, who was still staring at his fist. "Marcus, buddy! Your dad's good deeds saved us again," I said.

The feast was spectacular, and mostly basic foods, like fruits. Still, it was better than nothing. I searched for a banana, peeled it from the bottom, and went in for a bite, when I was stopped. "Marcus, it never occurred to me that you could be the son of Spencer Damon. Please, accept my apology," Baronmon humbly said. Marcus took it in stride. "Just don't let it happen again." We then turned our attention to Yushima. "It's good to see you're in one piece, sir," Tom said while shaking his hand. "You don't have to call me 'sir' anymore, now that DATS is gone. Yushima." "You know about DATS?" Anya asked in surprise. Veemon and I went back to eating. "I've heard some rumors, but I felt they were true. Boy, I spend a little time in the Digital World, and my whole organization falls apart." "You got that right. So what happened to you after we saw you last?" Marcus asked. Yushima began his tale.

"Well after I sent you back into the human world to protect Keenan, Kamemon and I barely clung to life as we escaped from the Infinite Ice Ridge. While we wandered through the Digital World, we had heard that Dr. Damon had gone to find King Drasil, the ruler of the Digital World. I'm sure Spencer would need his help if we were ever to prevent an all-out war between the humans and the Digimon. So we started to trace his tracks." I swallowed a huge bite of a papaya. "Why didn't you ask the Digimon Sovereigns to help you?" I asked. "We couldn't find any of them. Besides, King Drasil is the ultimate authority. He ranks even higher than the Sovereigns," Yushima answered. "And along the way we got captured when we stumbled upon the Sacred City. Which is why we're here," Kamemon added. We all stared at him and he sunk into his shell. "I forgot he talks," Anya said. "Kamemon is pretty shy, but every now and then, he has something to say."

Baronmon spoke again. "Spencer Damon is a legend to each and every citizen of the Sacred City. Now, please eat as much as you like in order to regain your strength. You may have noticed that your backrests are made of soft Corinthian leather, fine Corinthian leather, and yes, even **rich** Corinthian leather!" "Legend, huh?" Tom quietly asked. "Hey Boss! What does that mean anyway? 'Legend'?" Agumon asked. Oh boy. "Um, let's see... uh..." "It means Marcus' dad is even more famous than he is," Anya answered. "Yeah. What _she _said." "Even _more _famous than you, Boss? Gee, I guess that means we're all famous, except for you." "Yeah. Ha ha ha ha ha." "All in favor of joining forces with Spencer Damon's son, say 'aye'," Baronmon went on. Everyone except Tom and Gaomon raised their hands. "Aye!" Tom got up and went outside. I had gotten my fill, so I joined him. Veemon followed.

When we found him, he was with Gaomon looking out at the night sky. "Sir? Are you ill?" Gaomon asked. "I'm fine. Just thinking about Marcus' dad. Dr. Damon seems to be the kind of man that everyone has respect for." "I don't believe I've ever seen you act jealous of anyone else before, sir." "Me? Jealous of who?" Tom asked. "Of Marcus." "I don't blame you one little bit," I said. Tom turned around. "Huh? Oh, it's you, Greg." I joined him by the balcony. "I had the same issue you had the first time I entered the Digital World. Well... not exactly. Takato wasn't a jerk like Marcus is. In fact, he was actually a really nice guy. He still is... wherever he is. But we did have someone kind of like Marcus. His name was Ryo Akiyama. He walks in and everyone thinks he's the greatest thing since sliced bread. Heck, I was put in a spell the first time I met him. He was so cool. Ed didn't like him though, but he got over it. I thought he was cool too." "Ed?" "Ed Jordan-Phillips, from South Africa. He was this 12-year-old idol, a lonely guy. Only true friend he ever had was his Digimon, Coronamon." "That's pretty sad," Gaomon grimly said. "It was. Thankfully, he met us. Ah, I don't know why I'm telling you all this. When I was enlisted in DATS, I thought I'd actually get to lead a team. If I had known Marcus was going to lead us ahead of time, I'd have quit. He's not a leader like you are." "I know. You try so hard, Greg. Heh, it's pretty ironic. You're the oldest of us and yet I trained you." "I can't help it if you're a genius, Thomas H. Norstein." "Ha ha ha, some genius I am. I don't know how to control Marcus. Hmm..." We looked out at the sky again. "You know, I spoke with Commander Sampson about leadership. This is strictly off the record, but he considers you the leader," I said. "Oh?" "Yeah. I'm only third-in-command."

* * *

(flashback to DSI Chapter 24)

"_Exactly. Just because his dad happens to be this hero who did so much for the Digital World doesn't mean he gets free reign to be reckless." "He is reckless, but effective." "I don't even consider him to be the true leader. That role, while it should go to Anya and me, I believe is being filled by Norstein." "Off the record..." He leaned in closer. "And this is strictly off the record... I agree." He leaned back in his chair. "I will say this though. Out of the five of you, I consider you the third-in-command. If ever both Marcus and Thomas get out of hand or aren't capable of leading, I give you the responsibility to keep the team strong. You're the solid rock, built on experience. You stay loyal to the team, and that makes you a valuable asset. Share your wisdom with the others, and keep them in check. Now you know I'm going to say this to everyone, but you play a valuable role in the team. Never forget that, Gregory." "Thank you sir. You don't know how much I needed that."_

* * *

Greg

"So what I'm saying is that you shouldn't let Marcus get to you. You're the leader, and you know it," I said. Tom sighed. "That can only go so far. I'd love to have a father like Marcus'. It beats the one I have now. It's not enough, though. Soon, he'll start to think that his name is an automatic pass anywhere in the Digital World. It's not healthy." "At least I haven't dropped my own name to any Digimon. It's kind of ironic. My dad's first name is Spencer, but he hasn't done any of the things Dr. Damon's done. I don't think he would if he wanted to." "I guess we're in the same boat, then. Both of our fathers can't hold a candle to Spencer Damon. And we can't hold a candle to his son. This reminds me of an Alan Parsons Project song. I think you've heard it a number of times. It comes from the _Stereotomy _album, track four."

* * *

[Limelight

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman) and Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)]

_Unbeknownst to the two, Kamemon (now Digivolved to Gwappamon), loads in the CD in his head and sets it to track four. He smiles, as if to say, "Track four coming up." As the song starts, Thomas continues to look out at the sky. He sighs._

_Thomas:_

_**I can see the glow of a distant sun**_

_**I can feel it inside**_

_**Maybe this day could be the one **_

_**I can hear the roar of a distant crowd**_

_**They are waiting for me**_

_**Calling my name**_

_**Shouting out loud **_

_**Holding on isn't always easy**_

_**I ain't gonna change my mind**_

_**Limelight, you were all I ever wanted since it all began**_

_**Limelight, shining on me, telling the world who I am**_

_**Limelight, don't let me slip right through your fingers**_

_**There's a long way to fall**_

_**After all the years of waiting**_

_**I'm gonna show them all **_

_Greg reassuringly puts his arm around Thomas' shoulder._

_Greg:_

_**I can see the world in a different light**_

_**Now it's easy to say**_

_**Where I went wrong**_

_**What I did right **_

_**I can hear the beat of a different drum**_

_**Take it all in my stride**_

_**Hold my head high**_

_**Second to none **_

_**Oh**_

_**Holding on wasn't always easy**_

_**Nothing can change my mind **_

_Veemon and Gaomon do air guitar and drum solos._

_Thomas:_

_**Limelight you were all I ever wanted since it all began**_

_Greg:_

_**Limelight shining on me telling the world who I am**_

_Greg/Thomas:_

_**Oh limelight don't let it slip right through your fingers**_

_**There's a long way to fall**_

_Greg:_

_**After all the years of waiting I'm gonna show them all**_

_Veemon and Gaomon do more air guitar and drum solos._

_Greg:_

_**Maybe the road's not easy, **_

_Thomas:_

_**maybe the prize is small**_

_Greg:_

_**After all the years of waiting **_

_Thomas/Greg:_

_**I'm gonna show them all **_

_As the song ends, Veemon and Gaomon notice Gwappamon, who sheepishly puts his hand behind his head. The two Digimon go back with him inside._

* * *

Greg

"Um... what just happened?" Tom asked me. "I don't know, but don't you feel better?" "Yeah, I guess." Just then, we spotted three lights in the distance. As they came closer, we found out what they really were. "...oh my. Come on!" I quickly said. We rushed inside the banquet. "We're under attack!" Tom shouted. "Hmmm? Pumpkinmon, get to your battle stations right away!" Baronmon ordered. They rushed out, and Marcus stood up. "It's fightin' time, Agumon!" he called. "Yeah!" Agumon cheered.

Outside, it looked like a war zone. A trio of Gizumon XTs fired away at whatever came at them, sucking up their energy. "Be brave! Be strong! No matter what happens, we cannot allow them to enter the gates of the city!" Baronmon shouted. Marcus led the way out to the front of ElDradimon's head. "Don't worry, we'll take over the fight from here!" We looked to each other, nodded, ignited our DigiSouls, and got in position with our Bursts. "Ready?" I asked. "Ready!"

"DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!"_

"Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!"

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!"

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaogamon fired crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from both hands, but Gizumon XT was too fast. "Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon wrapped her whip around one of the robots, constraining him. Then, she wrapped her whip around a tree. "Got him! Now, Marcus!" Anya called. Marcus jumped up on the vine and ran up it. One false step and he could've been a goner. As I stared at the scene, I thought about whether I would actually risk my life just to Digivolve Veemon. I ultimately decided I couldn't. Marcus jumped up and punched the robot, igniting his DigiSoul. In mid-air, he pulled out his Digivice Burst and got in position. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!" _

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!" While this was happening, Marcus aimed his fall and used the sheer strength of his will to bring himself back to safety.

As the group of Gizumon XT blasted off into the distance, our Digimon followed them. Just then, we got more bad news from Pumpkinmon. "Sir! We're under attack on the ground as well!" "Huh?" We looked down and saw groups of Gizumon attacking innocent Digimon. "Oh no!" Marcus gasped. "We've got to go down there and do something," Gary strongly suggested. Everyone looked to each other and nodded. I took out my Digivice and started fooling around with it. "What are you doing?" Anya asked. "I'm checking to see what this red thing does on the side. Maybe we can use it to help fight off the Gizumon. Hmm? What's this?" I started reading off the text on the screen. "'Your Digivice Burst is also equipped with the Signal Port, which facilitates the "Air Signal" feature. With this feature, you can use your DigiSoul to empower yourself or your Digimon.' Cool." I selected more information on the "Aura" option. "'Using the Aura function allows for an even coating of your DigiSoul on yourself, enhancing your strength and abilities,'" I read. "That sounds like just what the doctor ordered. How do you activate it?" Tom asked. I looked it up. "Hmm... from what it says here, you just select the options and scan your hand over the Signal Port. Sounds awesome!" So, I selected the options, got in position, and held the Burst in a horizontal level. The red rectangle lit up, and I slid my hand into the light. Within seconds, my body was covered in a green aura and I felt much stronger than I did before. Tom, Anya, and Gary looked to each other, nodded, and did the same thing. As if it knew what was going on, ElDradimon lowered its head and we jumped off. "All right. Attack Battle Plan A! Seek and eliminate!" Tom called. "Right!" So, we went off to work.

Punching and kicking away at that wooden dummy might not have been the best training for controling your DigiSoul, but it sure helped me in fighting. The parts of my technique that were sloppy had been refined in that seemingly endless exercise. I didn't keep track of how long it had taken, but that investment had paid off. With the DigiSoul Aura, I felt almost invincible. I hadn't felt anything like this since I was part of ImperialDramon. In fact, it was almost like Veemon was fighting alongside me and inside with me.

* * *

Thomas

The DigiSoul Aura was incredible. It enhanced my strength, speed, and endurance. I could really allow my boxing experience to come through in my attacks. I had a feeling Marcus would love it. After he punched out a Gizumon, his DigiSoul ignited again and he took out his Digivice. "Hey! What do you call this?" he asked. "DigiSoul Aura!" Greg shouted back. "All right! DigiSoul Aura, ON!" With that, he scanned his hand along the lit Signal Port and gained an orange aura. We all went back to work, punching and kicking away. It's an unspoken rule that a fighter must exert some sort of vocal tic during strikes. At least, that's what I've been lead to believe. I don't hear many of those during boxing matches, but I do hear a lot of them during toku. So, I just went along with it. Gary was probably the most conservative with them, not very surprising.

One of the Gizumon creeped up behind me. I nearly didn't notice it until it was too late. Thankfully, it was distracted. "Firecracker Smokescreen!" With that screen up, I got out of the way. That attack could've only come from one Digimon, Falcomon. He had come back with Keenan riding on his talons, but they weren't alone. As Falcomon flew back up towards the city, I looked up. From high up above, another Gizumon XT was attacking the top of the city, but a large group of something swirled around it. Within seconds, the robot was dismantled and falling apart. I smiled at that, then went back to my fighting.

After about five minutes, the five of us had neutralized the threat. Greg consulted his Digivice to determine how to shut off the aura for later. "Hmmm... oh wait, I got an idea." He posed with his Digivice. "Power down!" Then he pressed one of the buttons and his aura shut off. We copied him. "That was remarkable," I said. "Yeah. All that power, surging through my body. It was a rush," Gary added. "And to think, we wouldn't have thought of this eight years ago," Anya said.

We rode back up on ElDradimon's head, and then met up with Keenan and Falcomon. They had a large corps of short ninja-like Digimon in tow. I researched them on my laptop. "'Ninjamon, a Champion-level Digimon that moves with incredible stealth. Its ninja weaponry techniques are unmatched.' Impressive." Keenan told everyone what he had thought. "BanchoLeomon told us we need to have more power. Merukimon always tell me that we need to work together as friends to protect the Digital World. So, me think. Me figure having more friends means having more power, like me and Falcomon. Friends makes us strong!" One of the Ninjamon spoke up. "We're part of the Ninjamon clan. We pledge our loyalty to Keenan." Marcus smiled. "Keenan, you did a really amazing job. The protectors of the Digital World have never been this strong before thanks to you," he said. Keenan's whole face lit up. "Yeah?" The two shook hands in the sunrise as we looked on. "One question, Keenan. Are these Ninjamon going to be following us around now?" Greg asked. "No. They stay here, protect Sacred City." "Oh."

* * *

Kurata

I woke up bright and early. It just so happens that I have a spare apartment inside the lab that I use for personal purposes. Fully stocked, too. One might say that I'm married to my work. This particular morning, I stared at my pet. It was feeding off of Digimon energy the Gizumon had collected. "That's right. Feed. Feed. Yes, nothing like a good breakfast of Digimon energy to start your day off, right? The more energy I collect, the closer I get to my dream." Just then, I recieved a call. I picked it up on my console. "The Bio-Hybrids have awoken," one of my associates informed me. Oh goody goody gumdrops. "I'm on my way," I replied.

I had set the Data Injection Procedure to take all night so I wouldn't have to supervise and could get a full night's sleep. The glass tubes rose as the smoke cleared out. I adjusted my glasses. "_Good morning_, all. And how do we feel _today_?" I asked them in my usual cheerful manner. "Ahhh... never better!" Kouki said. Ivan flexed his arm. "I feel so strong." "_Not bad!" _"Who knew I could get all this power after a good night's sleep?" "I'm very glad to hear that," I said. All had gone well. My henchmen went into their changing rooms and got dressed, while I answered another call. "Professor Kurata, I'm afraid we have a situation, sir. We've lost the 15th Squadron's signal at Point 3-0-3. We fear they were somehow destroyed." "Hmm... send me any visuals you have." "Uploading now." A picture came up on the screen. "It's a city. Wait, no, it's ElDradimon. My mistake. So _that's_ where the Sacred City has been hiding." The others came back. "Maybe Marcus Damon and his friends are there too," Kouki suggested. "_Of course _they'll be there. Who else could defeat the Gizumon XTs? They're the only ones who are strong enough," Nanami answered. "Then we'll just have to teach them a lesson," Kenta decided. Now that is what I liked to hear. I pressed the call button again. "Recall all the Gizumon XTs we have stationed in the Digital World and reassign them to Point 3-0-3," I directed. "Yes, sir." I adjusted my glasses. "If I'm correct about this, there should be thousands of escapee Digimon seeking refuge in their capital city. So if I can bring down ElDradimon, I'll be that much closer to achieving my master plan," I conjectured. I then turned towards my team. "Well guys? Ready to test out your new strength?" "I've been ready ever since I came out of that tank!" Kouki boldly said. "Then let's all visit the Sacred City, the capital. And the site of our final battlefield!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

You may have noticed the references to Corinthian leather. Well, that was because Baronmon's voice was an impression of a younger Ricardo Montalbán who was featured in commercials for the Chrysler Cordoba and its "soft Corinthian leather" (which was actually made in New Jersey).

"You dirt-eating piece of slime! You scum-sucking pig! You son of a motherless goat!" comes from _The Three Amigos. _

"_Trato hecho, jamás deshecho_." was often said on _Trato Hecho, _a Hispanic-American version of the classic game show _Let's Make a Deal _that ran on Univision.

As for the Aura feature of the Digivice Burst, I looked this up on the Digimon Wiki. The article on the Digivice states: "The Digivice Burst allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" (Digisoul Charge! Overdrive! in Japan) to the Mega level. It has all the same functions as the Data Links, plus the ability to use "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" ("Charge! Digisoul Burst!" in the Japanese version) to activate "Burst Mode", as well the "Signal Port", allowing the use of a new feature called "Air Signal", which has three functions: Aura, Barrier and Burst Evolution." Now, please correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe the Aura and Barrier functions were ever brought up in the anime. Who's to say this isn't canon?

I had originally intended for "Limelight" to be given to Kenta, as it relates somewhat to his longing for recognition that he didn't get in _Tamers. _But as I saw the scene between Thomas and Gaomon, I thought this song would be a good fit for both Thomas and Greg (seeing as how they're both in the same boat). Don't worry, Kenta's going to get another number.


	40. Chapter 32: Tom, Son of Battle

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Tentomon) _When we arrived at the Sacred City atop __ElDradimon, Mayor Baronmon welcomed us with open arms. Unfortunately, we weren't given the warm welcome we were expecting. Instead, our human partners were promptly tied to the stakes, and we were tied up as well. We ran into Yushima, and then I channeled my inner J. Pierrepont Finch and distracted the mayor while the other Digimon freed the humans. After Marcus punched out Cerberusmon and revealed his DigiSoul, Baronmon remembered what his dad had done and hailed us as heroes with a banquet. Thomas became jealous of Marcus, so Greg and Veemon went out to comfort him. Aww, what a nice guy. Soon, we were under attack. We fought Gizumon XT in the sky, while our partners fought regular Gizumon using the DigiSoul Aura. Then, Keenan came back with a group of Ninjamon and saved the day. I just hope those Bio-Hybrids don't show up again!_

* * *

Chapter 32: Tom, Son of Battle

Greg

That morning after breakfast (fruit), Tom showed us what he thought was the best strategic point to stage our defense against Kurata. "From here, we can spot anyone coming near ElDradimon, plus a 360-degree view surrounded by water removes any threat of a sneak attack." He sounded just like a realtor, especially with his necktie. At least he didn't have his shirt tucked in. "Yes. You chose an ideal spot. I am very impressed with you," Baronmon agreed. Then, Marcus just had to open his mouth and brag about his father for what must've been the 50th time in just 18 hours. "My dad was able to protect this place once, and now it's my turn to try!" "For the love of humanity, Marcus, would you please_ shut up_ about your dad?! _We! Don't! Care!_" I emphatically stated. Baronmon glared at me with daggers in his eyes. "_How dare you_ say such things about the savior of this city!" He then proudly turned to Marcus. "That's the voice of a hero's son if ever I heard one. I'm entrusting you with the safety of our capital, my friend!" "That's a lot of responsibility, Boss!" Agumon said. "Yeah!"

"Why is he giving Marcus the credit when it's your plan, sir?" Gaomon asked Tom. "He's the legend's son," the blonde answered. "It's just like you said, Thomas. You'll just have to do something to show him up," I said. "Heh, like that'll do me any good."

* * *

Kurata

We quickly set up base at Point 303. One thing about my organization. Some naysayers may call us evil, but boy are we efficient. Speed is our motto, stealth is our standby. Nanami had the spyglass and she observed ElDradimon. "Hmmm... nice positioning for a defensive strategy. They must have a very smart general over there," she noted. "I'm sure it was Thomas' plan," I said while looking through my designer binoculars. "_Thomas..." _"Yep, Thomas H. Norstein, Stockholm Royal Class of oh-eight. Thomas' IQ is far higher than all the others. He's pretty much the genius of the group. _He _comes up with all of their strategies, consistantly outthinking his opponents." I shot her a sly smile. "Just like you, my dear." "How interesting," she said as a smile came to her lips. Kouki popped his empty bag of chips. "It doesn't matter what kind of plan they come up with. I'll crush 'em with my bare hands," he vowed. He crumpled up his bag and threw it on the ground. Ivan picked it up and threw it away. "Tsk tsk tsk. Trash must be disposed of properly. See, if everyone followed the rules like me, we'd be winning. But I'd never say I thought we were losing out loud." "You just did!" "Can we _go _already?" "Relax, Kouki. There's no need to hurry," I said. That took him by surprise. "Don't you find it a little _boring_ to simply _win_? I wouldn't mind toying with them for a little while first."

* * *

Greg

The one problem of being in the Digital World is the lack of modern plumbing. Even in the Sacred City, it's difficult to maintain sanitation standards. So I stripped down to nothing and took a swim in the lake. I swam far out enough to where I wouldn't actually pollute anything, did my business, then swam back, making sure to wash my hands. Anya spotted me with her binoculars, and boy, did she look shocked. While I got dressed, she berated me in Russian.

Later, we got called for a press conference, or the closest thing they have to that in the Digital World. Baronmon insisted that Marcus sit in the center throne, which he happily did. All these Digimon I had only seen on the TV series were there. It was fascinating. Baronmon raised his hands and delivered the message. "Everyone, listen up. Our legend's son is going to deliver a message for us." Marcus stood up and cleared his throat. "Don't screw it up, Mr. Legend's Son," I quietly sneered. If looks could kill, the glare he gave me was an absolute massacre. I brushed it off. "We know where the enemy is hiding! We must attack Kurata before he attacks us!" That shocked everyone. "All right. We're with you," Baronmon said. "Us too!" Keenan boldly added. "We're sick of seeing Kurata hurt Digimon," Falcomon said. "Also for Merukimon and Frigimon. Revenge time! Who's with me?" All the Digimon cheered and swore their undying loyalty to Spencer Damon's son. I felt like I was watching one of those old Errol Flynn films on Turner Classic Movies. Marcus flexed his arm in agreement. "Good. The more friends, the more power," he said. Tom looked very uncomfortable about the whole thing. "You feel like playing _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington_?" I whispered to him. He nodded, then spoke up. "Wait! This is a trap!" That shut everybody up. He stood up and went on. "This whole thing isn't like Kurata at all. He's never been this careless before, so why should he start now? Look at how easy it was to find his location. He wants us to get our troops out of the perfect position that we're in." I stood up and joined in. "That Thomas H. Norstein found." That brought out even more shock as I began what I thought was one of my smarter speeches. "Yes, my friends, Thomas here found your perfect defense. Thanks to his plan, we have a secure position. Kurata and his troops will now have to cross deep waters to find us. It was Thomas, not Spencer Damon's son, who found it. I wish to put that on the record." Tom and I fistbumped. Marcus was livid. "We should stay exactly where we are and wait for _them _to attack us," Tom went on. "Aren't you overthinking?" Pumpkinmon asked from the audience. Gary stood up and spoke. "Friends, Digimon, citymen, lend us your ears. Two options are presented before you today. On one hand, you could support Marcus, the son of the hero who saved your beloved city. He is reckless and impulsive and will have you jumping in the well before you can figure out how deep it actually is. With Thomas, on the other hand, you have a well thought-out plan, a guiding hand who would not lead you astray." "Well I don't care if it is a trap! We can defeat Kurata on his turf or ours," Marcus stated. "But you'll be playing right into his hands. Right now, he can't get to us as long as we stay where we are," Tom protested. Marcus gathered Agumon and Keenan close by him. "Then we'll attack by ourselves! No one says _you _have to go!" "You don't get it, Marcus. This isn't a schoolyard fight. If we don't use strategy, the Sacred City will fall!" It became a shouting match. "**A good defense is a good offense! I say we attack and that's that!" **The crowd cheered and hailed Marcus a hero. Now it was Tom's turn to be livid. "No. Why doesn't anyone understand this is wrong?" he wondered in discouragement. "Well... it might be best if you just went with the general consensus for now," Yushima said. Tom gasped. "No way. Even you..." I had to think about it for myself. "Well, now that I think about it, we are in a good position. However, those Gizumon XTs can fly. If they attacked from the air, then there'd be no other place to go but in the water. How many of those Digimon do you think can swim? And even if it is a trap, we can't just stand here and do nothing. I'd love to stand by your side, Tom, but I'm afraid Marcus has something of a point," I reluctantly said. Tom gasped again and then stormed out of the room. "Wait, sir!" Gaomon called as he followed his partner.

Later that afternoon, right around sunset, we gathered outside the city as Marcus gave his parting words. His tone was nothing but sheer arrogance. Being hailed as a hero had done nothing but inflate Marcus' ego. "Next time you see me, I'll have defeated Kurata! So take care of this place for me until I get back, OK?" "_If_ you come back." Tom pointed out. "Heh, yeah. You keep dreaming, pal." "Anchors away!" Agumon shouted from down below. As Marcus made his jump, the boat sped off without him and he landed in the water. I looked down. "Missed it by _that much,_" I chuckled. He came up for air. "HEY! Aren't you forgetting somebody?!" "Sorry, Boss. You snooze, you lose!" With that, Marcus started swimming. I turned back to the others and shook my head, smiling. "I always knew Marcus was all wet," I said. Anya decisively approached me, and did she look mad. "I saw what you did there, and in the conference too. You actively tried to discredit Marcus," she accused. "I've been trying to do that since I first met him," I said defensively. "Well I don't like it. Not one bit!" I had to keep backing up. "You're not exactly the most ideal Tamer yourself. Everyone has flaws, but that doesn't mean you and Gary can continue to attack him like that." "I wasn't attacking him personally!" "I don't care. I want you to apologize to him. All right?" I guess I had backed up too much because I fell in the water. I came back up to the surface. "Aww _come on_, babe! That wasn't very nice!" I called back up to her. "Serves you right!" "All right. Before I start my swim, would you do me a favor?" "What's that?" "Ask Veemon to come down with me."

* * *

Thomas

Veemon did a cannonball dive off the edge. "YAHOO!" I looked over the edge and shouted down to the two. "Look, I appreciate your efforts. You can come back after you apologize... I guess." "Right! Come on, Veemon! Did I ever tell you about the Ironman triathalon?" "No," Veemon said. "Well, part of it includes swimming!" He started doing a freestyle and Veemon followed. I shook my head at the whole thing. "I can't believe these people would follow that reckless fool," I told Gaomon in disbelief. "I fear for their future," my partner grimly agreed. "What do you think, Anya?" Lalamon asked. "Marcus doesn't mind taking risks, because he knows that if he screws up, Thomas and Greg have his back," Anya answered. "Huh?" That opened my eyes. For the first time in my career at DATS, I realized I was being taken. I was nothing more than a backup plan, a failsafe. I mentally registered Anya's statement as a complete paradox. No one is willing to listen to me the first time, they just count on me to get them out of trouble. I clenched my fist and determined to come up with a brilliant strategy.

* * *

Greg

When Veemon and I reached the shore, we ran after the others. By the time I caught up with them, I was out of breath. "...Hi... Marcus," I panted. "Greg! Veemon! What took you guys?" Marcus asked angrily. I caught my breath. "We're not planning on staying... Anya wants me to apologize." "Oh? Well I don't need it! You've gotta pick a side." "I don't want to pick a side. In fact, if it were up to me, I'd be the leader. I just keep my mouth shut and try to keep the team together. I want to tell you a story about American history. In 1960, Senator John F. Kennedy and Vice President Richard M. Nixon participated in the first televised presidental debate. Kennedy appealed directly to the American viewers. Nixon appealed to and attacked his opponent." "What's your point?" "The only reason you had more sway over those Digimon than Thomas did was because you have charisma. You're the hero's son. Thomas has good points, but you won them over. You stole credit for his plan! Have you ever thought about how that makes him feel, to be discredited?" "I'm not gonna stand here and be held back by him, or you! We've got to attack now!" "Would you listen to yourself? You don't make sense! You're walking into a _trap!" _"Then let me walk in it! Besides, I thought you were going to apologize." "I thought _you_ said you didn't need it." "Well fine!" "Fine!" "Fine!"

"Come on, Veemon! We're going back to the Sacred City," I firmly said, turning around to walk back. "Can we not swim this time?" Veemon pleaded. "Would you rather fly back?" I asked. Veemon smiled. "Sure." I took out my Digivice and ignited my DigiSoul, taking a breath to calm myself down. "All right." The great thing about this Digivice is that it can be used for all the Digivolutions, not just to Mega. It's like the Nintendo DS being used for Game Boy Advance games. "DigiSoul, Full... Charge!" "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!" As I observed the Digivolution, a thought came to mind. "Eh... why didn't I think of this before?" I got on board and we took off.

"So, how'd I do?" I asked AeroVeedramon. "Hmmm... Anya's not gonna be happy with you, I'll just say that," he plainly answered. I patted him on his side. "That's what I like about you, buddy. You're not afraid to tell it like it is." "Huh? Gizumon XT straight ahead!" My eyes went open like a lens. "Let's rock and roll!" I directed, emboldened. "You got it! V-Breath Arrow!" AeroVeedramon released a heat beam, but all it did was attract the others to our position. "...oh my," I yelped, realizing what I had gotten myself into.

[BGM: "You Don't Believe [Instrumental]" by The Alan Parsons Project]

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" I ordered in slight fear. "But Greg, you just said let's rock and roll." "Right. We're rolling out of here!" I turned around, and there was a whole swarm of them. I quickly pulled out my earpiece, put it on, and urgently pressed the talk button. "Thomas, this is Greg. I'm headed in your direction, I've got Gizumon XTs on my tail." "Haaah... what were you thinking?!" Tom demanded to know. "I had just compared Marcus Damon to John F. Kennedy. I was emboldened, and I stepped into it." "Yes you did. All right, let me think for a second... Try coming in at an arc, give us a good position to attack them." "Roger, General Norstein!" AeroVeedramon and I swooped in at an arc, enough to where we wouldn't get hit but the Gizumon would. From the corner of my eye, I could see three Digimon attacking. They were, from left to right, a Deputymon, a Tankmon, and a Centarumon. All three attacks went out, and all three missed. I didn't know what happened after because we flew back behind the city, where AeroVeedramon powered down after I got off.

Veemon and I ran to the front where Tom and Gaomon were waiting. "You made it just in time, sir. Baronmon just destroyed the last Gizumon XT," Gaomon proudly informed me. "Good. What do you need us to do?" I asked. Tom stood there, looking concerned at the situation at hand. "Those were just scouts sent out to gather information about our setup. The _real _attack will come from the waterfall. Greg, I'm putting you in charge of keeping watch in the front in case more scouts arrive. These loyal troops are yours to command. Are you up for it?" My eyes widened at that. Finally, the opportunity to lead that I had so deserved. I saluted. "Yes sir! You can count on us!" I confidently said. "Good luck then. Come on, Gaomon! Let's go!" "Sir yes sir!" Gaomon obediently said as the two ran off.

I took a moment to address my troops. "All right. My name is Greg Logan, and I'll be your commanding officer this evening. I don't have a speech prepared because we don't have time for one. I will say this. Your friend and mine Thomas H. Norstein has entrusted me to help you protect this city. I can't promise you anything on the same level as Spencer Damon, but this city will not fall under our watch." The Digimon on post cheered. "Glad I have your support."

* * *

Thomas

I left Greg in charge of the troops for a number of reasons. The main one is that it would keep him away from the real attack. Don't get me wrong, Greg is a good person and a loyal ally, but he has no head for strategy. He'd get in the way. Granted, it would be less so than Marcus, but I fear he's just as much of a threat as him when he applies himself.

Anyway, Gaomon and I quickly made our way to the waterfall. It was quiet. Too quiet. "No signs of an attack yet. But when they do, we'll be ready," I noted. Just then, I heard a voice. "You sure about that?" I looked up, and standing on a high rock structure was that girl we had run into earlier, the Lolita. "_My my. _Have you already forgotten the sound of my voice?" she asked seductively. She turned her umbrella away and revealed her face. It was her! "_You!" _I breathed. "Nanami!" Gaomon added. The girl released a seemingly evil smile. "Like you said, if the waterfall is destroyed, the lake water will wash away ElDradimon. It _is_ the one weakness in your plan for defending the capital." I gasped at that. How could she have figured it out? I hadn't counted on anyone else to figure that out, but she had. Now she was planning on using it against me. She continued. "So, with the rest of your troops in place for a frontal attack, I knew you would come alone to the one location that needs the most protecting." I struggled not to let her get to me. "Well, I guess you have it _all_ figured out," I said, going into the defensive. "_Oh_, any general with a little common sense could see it. Don't you think, General Thomas Norstein? I _hear_ that you're considered some sort of genius. It'll be an interesting challenge to see if I can outwit you. Because you see... I'm sort of a genius myself." She jumped off the structure she had balanced herself on and floated down on her umbrella. She went ahead of me, and then without warning, executed a kick that caught me off guard. I recovered nicely. "Sir!" "I'm all right," I reassured him. Nanami held up her forearm with the Digivice and softly giggled.

* * *

Greg

I turned to my partner. "Veemon! I'm putting you in front as UlforceVeedramon. This time, we know what we're up against. I'm not going to call for a retreat this time out of fear." "You mean that?" "Yes I do." He clenched his fist in determination. "Then I'm ready!" Veemon decided. He climbed up to the rail as I took out my Digivice Burst and thrust my free hand out to the side, igniting my DigiSoul. As if by unspoken mental command, the DigiSoul completely swept over my body. I was ready to go. Veemon jumped off the rail in a dive.

"_DigiSoul, Charge! OVERDRIVE!_" "Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!"

He drew out his Ulforce Saber from his bracelet and stood ready to attack.

* * *

Thomas

"Double Backhand!" Nanami deflected this and jumped up into the sky, flipping over the water. Gaomon followed her but she threw the umbrella in his face, then kicked him in the abs while his vision was impaired. She grabbed the umbrella handle and launched him into the water. "It's like she's able to read his movements!" I observed in shock. She landed on a rock. "Uh. It's really not that difficult. Actually, nothing is that difficult, when you're as smart as I am. To be honest, sometimes having all the answers can get kind of boring." Gaomon climbed out of the water, catching his breath. "It's a curse." That sent my blood boiling. She went on. "Still... there's one question I haven't figured out the answer to yet. Why?" She closed her umbrella. "Why are you fighting on their side?" she asked. "What?" I gasped. "It isn't like Digimon do anything for you. Why are you wasting your obvious genius on those pathetic creatures?" "The Digimon are my friends! They connect with us internally on an emotional level," I answered, again putting up a defense. Gaomon walked back to my side. "You tell her, sir," he agreed. I developed a question of my own. "And you? Why do you side with Kurata when he makes the innocent suffer so much?" After staring at me for five seconds, she let out a chortle. "What are you? Some sort of defender of justice? Acting so _noble, _when actually you just _love _the superior feeling you get from helping the weak. You joined DATS to boost your own ego!" That set Gaomon off in an outraged jumping punch. "How dare you say that!" Nanami met the punch with her own open palm, blocking the attack. "Are you through being silly?" she asked.

The two engaged in a high-flying game of cat and mouse. "Gaomon! Be careful!" I cautiously called to him. After Gaomon fired a punch, Nanami jumped off and floated back in my direction. "Look. I understand. You're _lonely." _She landed by my side. "There's an emptiness in your heart you can't satisfy," she cooed. "What do you know?" I growled back. Her voice became softer, more seductive, as if she was trying to lure me in. "Oh I know quite a bit about you, actually. After all, we are the same. You can't help but feel lonely, can you? You're surrounded by inferiors. There isn't a single person who understands you, not a single person you can relate to, you're a prisoner of your own intellect. Being a genius _means _being lonely." "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you siding with Kurata?" "Hmm?" I turned her around and grabbed her by the shoulder, being as gentle as I could given the circumstances. "If you're such a genius, why would you take orders from a fool who only wants to destroy what he fears?" "Hee hee, you're cute. Who said I was on _anyone's _side? Hunting Digimon just happens to be an enjoyable hobby that I like to dabble in," she simply replied. "Say what?" Gaomon asked in mild outrage. "Like I said, when you're a genius like me, life is so boring. But now I've found something that really piques my interest." She slowly and gently grabbed my wrist. "Thomas H. Norstein. Join up with me." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Only geniuses can understand each other. Join forces with me. Together, we can change this world into anything we want it to be." I couldn't help but stare into those eyes of hers.

Just then, I heard explosions. That only meant one thing. "They're self-destructing!" I realized. "The others! We need to get back. They might need us," Gaomon heavily suggested. "You know this isn't the place for you. Why? Why do you fight your true feelings?" She gently touched my face. "Let's make this world interesting for both of us." I slapped her hand away. "No thanks. I want to use my genius to help Digimon, not destroy them." "Funny, for a genius... you're a fool. I guess I'll just have to make you understand." "We defeated you once before. We're just going to win again," I confidently stated. "Last time was different. I'm much stronger now than I was before." She leaped up high on top of the waterfall. I had to stand back so I could see what was happening. She began to glow again with dark DigiSoul, then brought her Digivice forward. "Bio-Hybrid DigiSoul..._ Full, Charge_! Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to..." She transformed into a female humanoid Digimon based on the Lotus. "BioLotusmon! Kurata upgraded our data and now our Bio-Hybrid fusion is stronger than ever. What took you and your Digimon months to acheive, Kurata did in one night. Ha ha ha! Let me show you! My new power surpasses even your Mega-level Digimon!" "Beyond our Mega level!?" Gaomon asked me in shock. I stood on my guard and unclipped my Digivice Burst. "We'll see about that," I said as I got in position, allowing my DigiSoul to cover me at the recommended level. _"DigiSoul, Charge! OVERDRIVE!" _

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!"

I rode on top of my partner to the top, then I jumped off. "We don't know how powerful she is yet. Be careful," I advised. "Yes sir." "Here I come!" With incredible speed, she came forward. Before either one of us could see what was truly going on, BioLotusmon attacked him from behind into the forest. "I'm so fast, I make a rocket look slow," she bragged. MirageGaogamon charged in for a slash, but she disappeared. When I saw her next, she was high up and holding up her rod. "Seven's Fantasia!" she called. A rainbow beam hit my partner, and he fell to the ground. "MirageGaogamon!" I called, running to him. I was stopped by her staff. I looked up, making sure to focus on the face. "Thomas, please reconsider. Don't you _long _for a change?" Her two snakes slithered off her rod and floated toward me, their faces becoming Nanami's. They all came to me. "Forget those unappreciative fools. We'll create a new world! Yes!" I stared into her eyes as I felt her fingers stroke my face. "Only someone like me can appreciate and unlock the real you. Together, we can rule the world, maybe even the universe!" she softly murmured. I had to fight to stand firm. "_No! _I'm not an egomaniac like you. I realize you have to rely on your friends if you hope to achieve _real_ power," I firmly said. "Friends like Marcus Damon, or Greg Logan?" "That's right. Their physical and mental strength has saved me many times." She smirked. "Uh huh, so those are the types of fools you rely on." "They're friends, not fools." "You might think they're your friends, but you don't need them. They need you. They keep holding you back, dead weight always needing your help to save them, and preventing you from reaching your full potential." "That's not true!" I said. Perhaps there was some truth in what she said, though. I had to convince myself that it wasn't the case, and I was losing. Still, I kept up a good front. Her case became much stronger. "Forget about these charity cases and come with me. Together, we could become _**GODS!**_" I felt myself become surrounded by copies of Nanami, all calling my name. Her grip was closing in. Thankfully, MirageGaogamon came to my rescue. "LET HIM GO!" He broke her grip and I was freed. I had to catch my breath. "Sir, are you all right?" he asked me. "...yeah," I panted.

"Sir, she can predict my every move. Plus, she's faster than I am," MirageGaogamon reported. "Right! New plan!" I called, taking out my laptop. "Sir yes sir!" He charged ahead, awaiting my order. "Hit her hard! Use Attack Pattern Gamma Formation!" "Right!" He quickly dashed behind her. "Double Crescent Mirag-!" Before he could execute the attack, BioLotusmon quickly evaded the attack and struck hard from behind. "Is this the attack plan of a genius? I've never seen anything so predictable!" "Ugh... now, sir?" "Yes, now! Switch to Omega Pattern!" I directed. "Sir yes sir!" He found his way out of her grasp and went up high, preparing to execute Omega, creating a kaleidoscopic effect. All of them struck at once, but she avoided the attack by jumping into the air. Then, she brought out her rod again. "Seven's Fantasia!" This time, her attack was aimed at me and I took the full brunt of it.

* * *

("Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)"

Written by Annie Lennox & David A. Stewart

Performed by Nanami Ono [Philece Sampler])

_At this point, Thomas H. Norstein is thrust into a sequence of sweet temptation, on the borderline of a freakout on the edge of an __euphoric fantasy world__. The promise? World domination. We find Nanami decisively strutting around in her Lolita outfit, making any offer that she thinks he'll accept in a bid to make him __completely lose his fighting spirit__. The setting is cold, corporate, and yet seductive and acidic. _

_Nanami:_

_**Sweet dreams are made of this**__**  
**__**Who am I to disagree?**__**  
**__**I travel the world and the seven seas**__**  
**__**Everybody's lookin' for somethin'.**_

_**Some of them want to use you**__**  
**__**Some of them want to get used by you**__**  
**__**Some of them want to abuse you**__**  
**__**Some of them want to be abused**_

_**Sweet dreams are made of this**__**  
**__**Who am I to disagree?**__**  
I t**__**ravel the world and the seven seas,**__**  
**__**Everybody's lookin' for somethin'.**_

_**(Hold your head up)**__**  
(K**__**eep your head up)**__**  
**__**Movin' on.**__**  
**__**(hold your head up )**__**  
**__**Movin' on.**__**  
**__**(keep your head up)**__**  
**__**Movin' on.**__**  
**__**(hold your head up)**__**  
**__**Movin' on.**__**  
**__**(keep your head up)**__**  
**__**Movin' on.**__**  
**__**(hold your head up)**__**  
**__**Movin' on.**__**  
**__**(keep your head up)**__**  
**_

_In a picture-in-picture, BioLotusmon is successfully beating the you-know-what out of MirageGaogamon.__The picture-in-picture slides back into the screen after a while as we go back to the acid sequence._

_Nanami: __**  
**__**Some of them want to use you.**__**  
**__**Some of them want to get used by you.**__**  
**__**Some of them want to abuse you.**__**  
**__**Some of them want to be abused.**_

_**Sweet dreams are made of this**_

_**Who am I to disagree?**_

_**I travel the world and the seven seas,**__**  
**__**Everybody's lookin' for somethin'.**_

_**Sweet dreams are made of this**__**  
**__**Who am I to disagree?**__**  
**__**I travel the world and the seven seas,**__**  
**__**Everybody's lookin' for somethin'.**_

_**Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world and the seven seas,  
Everybody's lookin' for somethin'.**_

_**Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world and the seven seas,  
Everybody's lookin' for somethin'.**_

_**(continue to fade out)**_

_As the song ends, Thomas struggles to find his fighting spirit, but he does find it and breaks free. He's focused more than ever on finding a strategy._

* * *

Thomas

I'm just glad I was able to get out of that alive. I became more focused than ever on finding a strategy, but nothing seemed to work. I even borrowed from chess strategies. Not even The Sicilian Defense worked. Soon, he was down on the ground. "My strategies aren't working," I realized in horror, "She's so fast that she anticipates anything that we try and beats us to the punch!" What was worse, BioLotusmon was tiring of it all. "I've had fun, but all good things must come to an end. Like the waterfall!" She stabbed the ground. "But then again, if you join me, Thomas, I'll leave the waterfall alone," she promised. "She's got me right where she wants me. I can't believe I'm beaten!" I thought to myself. It was absolutely pathetic. Then, I realized something as I closed my laptop and climbed up MirageGaogamon. I explained the plan to him. "I can't, sir. It's too dangerous," he protested. "Just do it. Trust me," I ordered. "Yes, sir." "What are you doing on top of his shoulder? Are you _trying_ to get hurt?" BioLotusmon asked in disbelief. We charged ahead, and I held onto anything I could get while maintaining my standing position. The velocity jostled my hair. "Serpent Ruin!" She released a black aura from the black snake on her staff. "Don't stop!" I ordered. So, we ran in head on. This shocked her to no end. "Don't worry about me. Just go!" So, MirageGaogamon put up his claws and trudged through. "Stop it! You lose!" My partner batted away the staff. "**Get her!**" I shouted. He drew back his claws from his chest and fired a full-blown attack on BioLotusmon, right on contact. "Full Moon Blaster!" "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed in pain. Soon, she was on her knees. "You just kept coming _forward_ with your attack," she lamented, "How did you possibly know that would work?" "I didn't," I admitted, "I just thought that if we got within point-blank range, we'd be able to pull it off." "What?! I lost to such a simple, foolish plan? That's impossible!" All of a sudden, she began to let out this evil laugh. I soon discovered the punchline as a red glow fired to her staff by the waterfall. "The lake!" It overpowered the staff and caused the lake to spill over. The Sacred City was doomed to drown.

Within seconds, she had reverted back to a DigiEgg and Nanami, on her knees. I made sure she was still breathing and able to operate. "I accept defeat because I did not lose to you, Thomas H. Norstein. I lost... I lost to something else... I lost to Marcus Damon's power." The wind rustled, and she moaned in pain. I came to that realization. "Marcus' power? You mean..._** gaaaah!**_" It was true. I had actually stolen a play from Marcus Damon's proverbial playbook. I had allowed him to influence my judgment. I quickly fell into dismay, non-verbally questioning why I had let such a thing happen. Gaomon just put his hand on my back reassuringly. "You can't win 'em all, sir," he said.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The title comes from the book _Bob, Son of Battle. _The story focuses on the rivalry between two English sheepdogs and their masters, and chronicles the coming of age of a boy, David, who is caught between 's sort of like _Where The Red Fern Grows _or _Old Yeller. _I thought it would be a book about a young warrior, but I guess not. It probably fits because Gaomon is a dog.

Originally, I had intended to use "Love is a Stranger" for Nanami's Fantasia sequence. I decided against it because I don't think Nanami wants to bed Thomas (or does she?). Of course, Philece Sampler did spend two years as Donna Love on _Another World_. Ask your parents about that one.

I left the music video description somewhat ambiguous this time because who am I to figure out what the euphoric fantasy world of Thomas H. Norstein is?


	41. Chapter 33: If I Could Change Your Mind

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Greg) _Tom developed a great defense strategy by moving __ElDradimon into a lake. Of course, Marcus got all the credit.__ I don't care if his dad did save the Sacred City, Marcus needs to shut up about it. Gary and I did what we could to discredit him and support Tom, but even I came to see Marcus' point. Anya and I had our first fight as a couple, which literally put me in deep water. What was intended to be an apology turned into a shouting match. Oh well. As a consolation prize, Tom put me in charge of the frontal attack while he went to the waterfall with Gaomon. There, the two ran into Nanami, the Gothic chick. Turns out she's a genius who tried to bring Tom to the dark side. I'm not sure whether she wanted to get into his brain or his bed. Either way, Tom fought through it and even borrowed a page from Marcus' playbook. He seemed really ticked about it too. The worst part of it all is that the waterfall got blown up anyway. Boy, Kurata's evil is spreading further than ever! _

* * *

Chapter 33: If I Could Change Your Mind

Marcus

ShineGreymon grabbed a Gizumon XT and threw him into a tree, then slashed away at both it and the tree. Then, he powered down to Agumon. We'd been fighting them for about two hours. In the meantime, Keenan and I had taken down a troop of Gizumon. I found the DigiSoul Aura to be a huge help to my already incredible fighting skills, but Keenan didn't need it at all. All of us were getting just a bit tired, though. I knew we'd sleep well tonight. I powered down from the aura. "Man, those Gizumon XTs just keep coming and coming," I said, looking around for more. Agumon walked up to me. "What do we do?" he asked in concern. I couldn't come up with any other answer except, "We keep fighting." "Marcus!" Keenan called. I turned around and saw him and Falcomon running towards me. "Marcus, come quick! Hurry!" He sounded worried. So, Agumon and I ran to follow him. We saw a lot of water gushing out. "Why is all that water gushing everywhere?" I asked. "Me don't know," Keenan said. "But without the moat, ElDradimon is left wide open for an attack," Falcomon added. "We've got to go back and help," Agumon urged. I thought about it, then came to a decision. "No. I left Thomas in charge of protecting the Sacred City, and I know he will. We've got to stick to the plan and get Kurata!" The others nodded, so back we went.

Greg

After fighting back for four hours straight, UlforceVeedramon got tired. So he floated back, powered down to Veemon, and the two of us got some sleep, or whatever sleep we could get. Yeah, I'm probably the only DigiDestined I know who actually cares about getting sleep during a crisis. I gotta be at my best, you know. I'm an American, so I try harder.

Looking through my binoculars, the next morning greeted me with a slew of Gizumon XTs and an empty lake bed. "Eh, there's nothing that starts the day better than being surrounded by your enemy," I sarcastically mused. I went outside and joined the others after breakfast. The flock of Piximon were worried, although you couldn't tell that from their facial expressions. "Here they come!" they moaned. "There are too many of them to count," Pumpkinmon added. Even Baronmon seemed to be losing hope. "Huh, I never thought they would destroy the lake. I'm afraid this is the end." "No, it's not!" Yushima called. The Digimon turned around as our former Commander-General bravely walked forward with Kamemon, with Veemon and me following him. "We must send all the smaller Digimon into the palace for their protection, while the rest of us stay out here and finish this battle. We have to fight harder than ever before so we can finish Kurata once and for all!" "You mean... we can win?" Pumpkinmon asked. "He's right! After all, we have the legend's son on our side. Marcus Damon will lead us to victory!" Baronmon shouted. I facepalmed. "Mayor Baronmon, you're right. However, he's not here at the moment. Knowing him, he'd probably take Kurata on himself. He's entrusted us to protect the city," I said. "So let's not let him down! It's fightin' time!" Veemon called, his fists clenched. The other Digimon cheered. I turned to Yushima. "So which level should I send Veemon into? Ultimate? Mega?" I asked. I soon discovered the answer as Yushima charged up his fist and only his fist. "DigiSoul... CHARGE!" He slammed down his fist on his sensor. "Kamemon Digivolve to... Gwappamon!" I felt a giant sweatdrop make its way down the side of my face. "**Oh come on!**" I shouted in disbelief. Yushima turned to me. "Young man, this isn't a race. This is a marathon," he wisely said. I nodded, then turned to Veemon. "Well, at least we can go to Ultimate," I suggested. "Great idea." He got in position as I fully charged my DigiSoul and took my beginning stance. _"DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!" _"Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!" I boarded AeroVeedramon. "This battle has just begun," I noted.

* * *

Anya

A Gizumon XT came right to our window, so Lalamon covered for me. "Seed Blast!" She kept spitting out seeds while I found an empty barrel. She was starting to get tired and frightened when I arrived. "Out of the way, Lalamon!" I called. Then I jumped up and threw the barrel in that ugly eye of his. Unfortunately, that sent two figures toppling. The first was the Gizumon XT, the other was me, screaming at the top of my lungs. Lalamon dived down to save me from certain death, and she grabbed me by the jacket. I fell through that, so she had to grab me by the straps of my top.

* * *

Ivan

Kurata put me in charge of leading the troops of Gizumon XT. I think it's because I'm the biggest of all of them, which is pretty nice. It's mostly muscle because I work out a lot. Really, I spend a lot of time in the gym. At one time, I could bench press 500 easy. Of course, I wouldn't ever brag about that out loud. Anyway, as we continued to pillage and break into the Sacred City, whose voice should I hear but my ex-girlfriend Anya's? "Uh, I found her! My honey bun!" I exclaimed in joy. I kept following her voice and her footsteps. "Huh?" "Honey bun?" her Digimon partner asked. "Ugh. Oh no, it's my ex-boyfriend Ivan," she grumbled. "Too bad the only time we're together is when I'm trying to massacre her and all of her friends. If only I could tell her how much I love her. Of course, I would never say that out loud," I said. "I think you just did," Anya's partner said to me. Anya turned around with this annoyed expression on her face. I can't imagine why. She sighed. "Hi, Ivan." "Huh? How did she know I was here? I was being quiet," I reasoned to myself. I thought about it, and put my hand on my chin, like I usually do when I'm thinking. "I know. She must be looking for me day and night like I am looking for her and she sensed my presence near her." "Yeah right! I told you, Ivan, we're through! Do you actually think I would fall for a guy who says everything he thinks out loud?" "I do!?" I asked her. "So that means she knows about all the hidden passion I have for her, and how I've missed her for so long. And what's worse, she doesn't share my feelings." I turned around and covered my face in shame. "Oh, this is so embarrassing! I could just _crawl_ into a hole and _hide_!" I started feeling depressed, but then I remembered something. I punched in a code on my Digivice, and a group of Gizumon came running. That freaked her out. "Don't worry, don't worry. These particular units aren't programmed to attack. Anya, I have a song for you from the bottom of my heart. I want you to know just how much I care for you and how I want you to dump that guy with the glasses that you kissed while we were in the Digital Gate. Now I will attempt to woo you back into my good graces. Kurata said this would help me win you back, and I hope it does. Hit it!" I punched in another code, and synthesized musical instruments formed from their eyes. Kurata says I have a beautiful voice.

* * *

["If I Could Change Your Mind"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Ivan Zhivago (Christopher Darga)]

_The Gizumon begin playing their music, while Ivan gets in position. Anya looks slightly confused and bewildered at the whole thing. As Ivan gets into it, Anya grows to become more disgusted at the whole thing. _

_Ivan:_

_**I prefer to spend my time in solitary ways  
Keeping myself to myself  
Can't pretend that it's been easy since you went away  
Living with somebody else**_

**_If you should change your mind_**  
**_If you would turn around and look behind_**  
**_If you could see me the way I used to be_**

_**At the risk of bringing back the sorrow and despair  
I would do it all again  
Holding on to memories and pretending not to care  
Knowing that the show was soon to end**_

_**If only I could change your mind  
If only you would change  
If I had the chance I'd do it all again  
I would do it all again  
**_

_One Gizumon plays the electric guitar. We now go into Ivan's mind, where he thinks about the happy times they had, like the one time they spent a day in Shamora along __Lazurnaya Bay. Ivan had packed a picnic and the two hit the beach. Unfortunately, the picnic had not gone on as planned, especially when Ivan forgot to pack the utensils for the chicken kiev or the bottle opener for the bottle of mors (a traditional wild berry drink). He laughed it off, but Anya was not impressed. Later on, they rented a rowboat, but it was Anya who did the rowing while Ivan attempted to impress her with his wit (or lack of it thereof). There's really nothing wrong with that. Why, the author himself has had a girl row for him. As we progress into Ivan's memories, we see that at one point, Anya did have feelings for Ivan. And yet, she couldn't help but think of something more. Ivan's certainly helping his case, but then again that's par for the course for Russian men. Women are traditionally treated with chivalry. Female travellers should not act surprised or indignant when their Russian male friends pay their bills at restaurants, open every door in front of them, offer their hand to help them climb down that little step or help them carry anything heavier than a handbag — this is not intended as condescending. (Wikitravel)_ _So, one night at a restaurant in Moscow, Anya quietly breaks up with Ivan. This breaks his heart, but he doesn't dare give up on her. Instead, he becomes devoted to the idea of winning her back. _

_Ivan: (VO) __**  
I remember windy shores on melancholy days  
Drifting along with the tide  
And the joy of simple things and ordinary ways  
Taking it all in my stride**_

**_If you should change your mind_**  
**_If I could let you see what lies behind_**  
**_If you could need me the way it used to be_**

**_Even for a moment of the happy times we shared_**  
**_Living in my dreams since then_**  
**_At the risk of losing only castles in the air_**  
**_Come with me and we can try again_**  
**_Oh_**

_**Oh, if I could change your mind**_

_We return to the present, where Ivan continues to make his plea. The Gizumon accompany him. _

_Ivan:__**  
Can't pretend it's not been lonely since you went away  
Oh, if only I could change your mind**_

_**If I could change your mind**_

_**If I could change your mind**_

_**If I could change your mind**_

_As the song continues to fade, we see Anya isn't buying any of it._

* * *

Anya

He was trying so hard. I had given him three months, but he just didn't complete me. It's true, I did have feelings for him once. I guess the one thing that killed me was that he was like an open book. He said everything he thought out loud. "That was a very nice song, Ivan. However, nothing can change my mind. I can't continue a happy relationship when I know that you're going to reveal all your deepest thoughts to anyone. You're too open, Ivan." He stared with confusion at me. I could tell this was going to go nowhere. "You are as meaningless as a melon," I said cooly. "Undefined, unaccountable, insignificant, indeterminate, and inadvertent, out of order, out of place, and out of luck." He didn't look too happy at that. "In order to prove my worthiness, we must fight!" he announced. "Huh?" Lalamon seemed delighted at the idea. "We accept your challenge!" she shouted back. "Lalamon..." "But if we win, you're never allowed to come near Anya ever again!" "Ha ha ha! But if I win, I get a date with her," Ivan happily said. "You better run while you still have the chance! I'm warning you, once I Digivolve, you won't be calling anyone 'Honey Bun' for a long time!" I had to pull my partner away so I could confront her. "Lalamon, you have no business deciding my love life," I chided in a panic. "Oh yes I do!" "Anyway, what is your problem? Egging him on like that. He's pretty strong, you know! What if we lose?!" "Calm down, Anya. I have a plan." I calmed down while she explained it to me. "_He's_ the one commanding all of Kurata's troops." That gave me an idea. "Hmm... So you think if we keep him busy, the Gizumon XT attacks might slow him up?" I asked. "Well, I was hoping for more than just keeping him busy," Lalamon said, clenching her little hand into a fist. "_I wanna kick his butt!_" "Sounds like a plan then."

We got in position as I unclipped my Digivice Burst and charged up my DigiSoul. "DigiSoul, _Charge! OVERDRIVE!" _I called out."Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!" After Digivolving, Rosemon landed on the ground. "Ah! Now that I've Digivolved to the Mega level, there's no way you'll come close to touching me!" she confidently stated. Ivan didn't look too worried. "Huh! We'll see!" He charged up and then slid out his Digivice. "Bio-Hybrid Digisoul... _Full, CHARGE!" _His arms became scalier as his whole body began to mutate._"_Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to... BioSpinomon! If you thought our Bio-Hybrid forms were strong before, wait until you see my Blue Prominence attack! This fusion of Digimon DNA and human data can defeat any Mega Digimon!" "OK, Anya. What now?" Rosemon urgently asked me. "Why are you asking me? You had the plan!" I shot back. "Ha ha, I have to hand it to Kurata. That guy really knows his monsters. I guess it takes one to know one," BioSpinomon said. "Then why do you work for him in the first place?" I asked him. "Oh Anya, we've got so much to catch up on. Just surrender and go with me on another date." "No way, creep! I don't care how big you are, you're going down!" I courageously stated. "Ha ha! That's what you think!" Rosemon jumped up, ready to strike. "I'll teach you that size doesn't matter, unless you're talking about the size of one's heart!" she added. I stood there with my mouth agape. How could she say something like that at a time like this?

* * *

Greg

Later, Tom came in over the earpiece. "And that's the whole story. I've been kicking myself for the last three hours," he said over the piece. "Well, Tom, you can't win 'em all with strategy. Sometimes you have to ram yourself in there and let your gut take over," I tried to console him. "You sound like Marcus," he quipped. "That's actually a strategy used by a lot of leaders. Anyway, this is a great step for you. You quit being anal retentive for once, and you won." "I am not anal!" he sternly retorted. "Riiiiiiiiiight..."

* * *

Anya

Rosemon and BioSpinomon attacked at the same time. It caused a cluster of explosions in the air, but no damage. Rosemon landed on the ground. BioSpinomon laughed again. "Ha ha ha, Kurata has made me 100% more powerful than I was before. The only thing that's stronger than me... is my love for my sweet honey bun Anya." This was becoming too ridiculous. I shook my head and began expressing my feelings. "Enough, Ivan! I'll admit, once I was in love with you. I thought you and I were perfect for each other. You were so sweet and kind, and strong too. I thought that was all I'd ever need. But then I began to see some of your faults. The one that stuck out the most to me was how you always spoke your mind, even at the most inopportune times. If you were seeing another woman on the side, I'd know about it because I can read you like a book." "You can?" "_Yes! _And I have discovered someone much better than you! I mean, look at you. You're attacking Rosemon and me because I won't go out with you again. Is that any way to treat a lady like me? No! You should be attacking Greg and Veemon... not that I want you to, of course. But don't take it out on me!" "I'm sorry, honey bun, but orders are orders. I wish I didn't have to kill you, but Kurata wants you dead, and I just do what the boss tells me to." I gasped at that. "You... you do this for money?" I asked.

* * *

Thomas

I carried Nanami through the forest. She's remarkably light, so I didn't have much trouble. Gaomon had gone up ahead to review the status of the Sacred City, and he was just coming back. "Sir! Sir, the Sacred City is under heavy attack. Should we go back there and help, sir? Or are we headed to team up with Marcus so we can take on Kurata?" Hmm... both sounded like very reasonable things I could be doing. I thought about what Nanami had said, about how I had lost to Marcus Damon's power. I hadn't truly defeated her myself. My victory was hollow because the waterfall burst in spite of it. In a way, I had betrayed myself. Greg called me anal retentive. I let the words swirl in my head. _"__Thomas, __**you're**__ an elitist know-it-all who doesn't let anyone else get a word in edgewise." "Y__ou have no right to speak, Norstein. You didn't contribute." "I'm sick of you holding me back anyway!""__Wake up! Put aside your stubbornness for once and let us help you." "__Marcus doesn't mind taking risks, because he knows that if he screws up, Thomas and Greg have his back." "You can't help but feel lonely, can you? You're surrounded by inferiors. There isn't a single person who understands you, not a single person you can relate to, you're a prisoner of your own intellect. Being a genius means being lonely."_ _"I accept defeat because I did not lose to you, Thomas H. Norstein. I lost... I lost to something else... I lost to Marcus Damon's power."_

"Thomas!" "Huh? Uh... sorry, Marcus said he'd be fine on his own. I think we should get back to helping Yushima and the others," I decided.

* * *

Anya

During the battle, a Yasyamon attacked BioSpinomon, and he cold-heartedly killed Yasyamon by impaling him with his sword. "How... could you do that!?" Rosemon asked in complete shock. "You're terrible! How could you do such a thing if you're part human?" I added. BioSpinomon turned his head. "Why are you calling me terrible? This is just business," he said nonchalantly, as if he was talking shop. My eyes widened further at that. "_Just_ business?" "Of course. I'm Kurata's hired muscle. Kurata pays me money so he can experiment on my body, and I'm lucky, too. Because of all his hired help, he's given me the strongest body out of everyone. That's why I'm the best fighter there is. Where else do you think I'm getting the money to take you on our date? You could say I'm in the Digimon hunting business. I hope I didn't make you mad." I began to see Ivan's true colors. "No, Ivan. You don't make me mad. You make me _sick! _You're the worst person I've ever met!"

* * *

Kurata

It was a slow, slow day. Ivan should've been back by now. Well, he should've, except I gave him carte blanche timewise to pursue his ex-girlfriend, Anya. At least it would shut him up. I yawned. I'd finished every sudoku book I had brought with me. Suddenly, a report came in. "Professor Kurata. Reporting with an update, sir. We approximate the Sacred City will fall within the next five minutes," my field commander reported. "Good. Soon, the greatest chapter of mankind will begin," I said.

* * *

Anya

I continued my rant. "How can you _do this? _Digimon are living things, too. How can you _hunt_ them for money? They're just like us, we connect with them, and they're our friends! You said yourself you get your power from Digimon data, and yet you destroy them and call it your business! Doesn't that _bother _you?" I was starting to tear up. "Don't you feel anything from seeing all this pain and suffering? Don't you have a heart?" I demanded to know. "Please don't be angry with me," he pleaded, "it's only business, Honey Bun." "Grrrr... hmmmm... _don't you dare _call me your honey bun!" "I wish you'd understand. I made a deal with Kurata because I need that money, and I'm gonna do whatever he asks, even if that means killing you. When I signed that contract, I promised to do a good job." I was growing more and more disgusted with him by the second. Rosemon spoke up. "I fear for you. Ivan, when you signed that contract, you signed away your heart." "And your soul," I grimly added. "Oh Anya... if only I could make you understand... if only I could make you think differently about me and what I do." "Well, you can't! And this is what I think of your little band of troubadours!" I took out my Digivice Burst and set it up for Aura Mode. "DigiSoul Aura Mode, ON!" I shouted as I scanned my hand. I became covered in DigiSoul, then charged towards Ivan's band of music-playing Gizumon. I punched and kicked through them all, destroying them. I panted and pointed to BioSpinomon in righteous fury. "Him! I want him gone! For good!" "Hm." She jumped up and began her strike. "Now prepare to die!" "You can't talk to me like that!" he shouted, attacking with his charged up claws. Rosemon missed it and charged up. "Rose Spear!" The spear pierced BioSpinomon hard. Then, she continued her combo. "Ivy Hug!" She entangled our enemy in vines, binding him. I jumped up and personally laid a few punches on BioSpinomon, then got out of the way as Rosemon continued. "Forbidden... Temptation!" She attempted to beautifully destroy the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose seemed to work for a moment. I turned off my Aura Mode. When the dust cleared, though, he was still there. He was much angrier, too. "I now see that Anya wants nothing to do with me. Fine! If she doesn't want my heart, then why shouldn't Kurata have it? He can have my heart and my loyalty! Anya! You will pay for turning me down!" He charged his mouth up with a blue flame. "Blue Prominence!" The attack was aimed directly at me, but Rosemon attempted to get me out of the way. There was an explosion, and I found myself on the floor, covered by my partner. "Rosemon! Rosemon, hang in there!" "I'm OK. It wasn't a direct attack," she said somewhat weakly. "Oh no? Then the next one won't miss!" BioSpinomon threatened. "Anya... run!" "No! I'm not leaving you!" We got up together. "Stand up, Rosemon. We can't afford to lose this one," I boldly stated. "You're right. I can still do this." I stood behind Rosemon as she charged up her Forbidden Temptation. "Blue Prominence!" "Forbidden... Temptation!" The two attacks clashed, and it came down to a battle of wills. "We have to get rid of his kind! I don't want any more Digimon to suffer because of this guy!" I called. That extra bit of sincerity must have done the trick because our attack became stronger, overpowering and destroying BioSpinomon and causing an explosion. After the dust cleared, Rosemon had one thing to say. "Someone who sells his heart has no right to speak about love."

* * *

Kurata

"BioSpinomon's signal is gone!" one of my agents declared. I sighed. "I never should've let Ivan go by himself." "KURATA!" I recognized that voice as I turned my head. There was the son of Spencer Damon, along with Keenan, and their Digimon. He was being followed by Gary Logan and Tentomon. Three against one, typical odds. Falcomon flew forward with an attack, but Kouki came in and punched the bird away into a tree. "You again!" Marcus shouted. Kouki just flashed his killer grin. "I never thought you'd show, Marcus. What took so long?" "You're the one who ran away!" "Hold it! Hold it!" Gary cut in. "What!?" Marcus and Kouki asked angrily. "I'm not going to let you guys go at each other right now. I've got to speak with Kenta first," Gary said. As if right on cue, Kenta walked in wearing his battle outfit. "Ah, so Greg couldn't make it himself. Had to send in his brother to do the job," he sneered. "If you must know, I came of my own accord. We're going to settle this once and for all," Gary shot back. "Look, kid, I have no interest in you. I've got a bone to pick with your big brother, so stay out of it before I make you regret it." Gary started running head on towards him. "The only one with any regrets will be you!" And so, the four charged at each other. Naturally, those do-gooders were outmatched by my team and were soon floored.

* * *

Anya

I approached Ivan, who was now on the floor, powerless. His DigiEgg was beside him. "Ugh... it's so... sad," I said. I noticed a picture popping out of Ivan's pocket, so I knelt down and picked it up to examine it. I recognized most of those faces. They were Ivan's nine brothers and sisters. I had forgotten that he had such a huge family. "Give... that... back," Ivan breathed out. I turned to him. "Those are my little brothers and sisters. You had forgotten about them... hadn't you?" "Yes... I suppose I did," I softly answered. "Yes... I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't give me a chance... to explain." I gave him back the picture. "This is why I signed that contract with Kurata. Now do you understand?" he asked me. I felt sorry for him. "Ivan, you fool! Do you really think your family wanted that for you? Sacrificing your body for experiments and hunting down innocent creatures for money?" He just had a happy expression on his face as he cried tears of joy. It was pathetic. "He doesn't even know he did anything wrong," I concluded. Anger sparked in my heart. "I hate Kurata. Only a sick man would take advantage of the weak-minded."

* * *

Thomas

MirageGaogamon and I met up with Greg and AeroVeedramon in the air. "Boy, are we glad to see you. For some reason, the Gizumon XT are retreating," Greg said. My eyes widened at that remark. "There was a reason why! Come on!" So, the two of us descended to the ground. Sure enough, someone had left a box with a timer attached to it. "Oh no! A Space Oscillation Device!" I gasped. "A bomb!" Greg added. We went to work trying to smash it, or at least stop the timer. We only had 26 seconds before it went off. Kurata had done a good job making the box impenetrable because we couldn't get in. When the timer counted down, it went off. The four of us ran out of the way, and it soon became apparent what was happening. Kurata was opening a Digital Gate, intending on sending ElDradimon to our world. So, we rescued Anya, Rosemon, Gwappamon, and Yushima. In the meantime, Crowmon and HerculesKabuterimon had gotten themselves involved in an aerial dogfight. They had Marcus, Gary, Agumon, and Keenan in tow. However, even after all we could do, ElDradimon was too heavy. When all was said and done, the giant Digimon landed in the bay, back in the human world.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Anya's "meaningless as a melon" insult came from _The Dot and the Line: A Romance in Lower Mathematics. _It's a classic 1965 MGM cartoon directed and produced by Chuck Jones and is based on a story by Norton Juster, who also wrote _The Phantom Tollbooth _(which was later adapted into a 1969 animated/live-action film for MGM by Chuck Jones).

* * *

Bonus MusicBreak

["You Know My Name [Music Video Edition]"

Written by Chris Cornell and David Arnold

Produced by Alan Parsons and Kouji Wada

Performed by Doug Erholtz]

_The scene begins at what looks like a dark, empty warehouse. The lights are turned on, and we find a band and orchestra set up. On one side, we find Greg entering with Veemon. Both are carrying cases on their backs. On the other side, we find a certain blonde-haired hat-clad young man with his Digimon entering. The young man has a case on his back. The two meet up and are surprised to see each other. "Huh? What are you doing here?" they ask each other at the same time. The blonde, as you're probably aware, is Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. "Oh. Hey," Greg says. T.K. returns the greeting. "Got the same e-mail?" Greg asks. T.K. responds,"Looking for a guitar player? Yeah." "Gee, I wonder how we're gonna settle this one," Patamon wonders. "We could always fight it out again," Veemon offers. The four look to each other and come to the same conclusion. "Nah." Just then, an older man with a goatee and a thin beard enters. He's wearing a tuxedo with a forehead protector. "Guys, guys... there's room enough for both of you in this video. After all, without me, none of you would sound as good," he says. Soon, Greg and T.K. are introduced to the band. On drums is Gin Ichimaru, a formal and polite Soul Reaper who speaks with a rather mocking and facetious undertone. Playing trumpet is Hamrio Musica, the leader of a band of thieves named Silver-Rhythm. Various other people appear in an orchestra. Veemon takes his spot as bass guitar, while Greg and T.K. take their places as electric guitar. Taking lead vocal is the older man with the goatee. As the orchestra and band tune up, a screen lowers from the ceiling. The conductor? Lucien Debray, a secretary within the French government.__The lights dim as a slate appears on the screen, followed by the SMPTE Universal Leader. As the film clip begins, the orchestra starts up. We see exciting, action-packed scenes from Digimon Savers International intercut with scenes of the band._

_Doug:_

_**If you take a life do you know what you'll give?  
Odds are you won't like what it is  
When the storm arrives would you be seen with me  
By the merciless eyes I've deceived?**_

**_I've seen angels fall from blinding heights_**  
**_But you yourself are nothing so divine_**  
**_Just next in line_**

**_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you_**  
**_The odds will betray you and I will replace you_**  
**_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you_**  
**_It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?_**  
**_The coldest blood runs through my veins_**  
**_You know my name_**

_In the meantime, Marcus, Thomas, Anya, Keenan, Gary, and their Digimon stumble into the same auditorium. Gin mockingly offers Marcus his spot at the drums, which Marcus accepts while Gin moves elsewhere. The team finds their way into the orchestra._

_Doug:__**  
If you come inside things will not be the same  
When you return to the light  
And if you think you've won you never saw me change  
The game that we have been playing**_

**_I've seen diamonds cut through harder men_**  
**_Than you yourself but if you must pretend_**  
**_You may meet your end_**

**_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you_**  
**_The odds will betray you and I will replace you_**  
**_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you_**  
**_It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?_**  
**_The coldest blood runs through my veins_**

_Unfortunately for all of them, Kurata and his various forms of Gizumon invade the warehouse and generally disrupt the recording session. T.K. and Greg stop their playing, and look to each other, then to their Digivices. The other DATS Agents nod and take out their Digivices. Meanwhile, the other members of the band prepare for battle._

_Doug:__**  
Try to hide your hand, forget how to feel  
(**__T.K.: __**Forget how to feel)  
Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel  
**__(T.K.: __**Spin of the wheel)  
**_

_In a stunning finale battle, all members of the orchestra summon their weapons and attack. T.K. and Patamon Biomerge to Seraphimon, while Greg charges his DigiSoul into Overdrive, allowing Veemon to Double Warp Digivolve into UlforceVeedramon. The two work together perfectly. Agumon, Gaomon, Tentomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon also go to their Mega levels and attack the various forms of Gizumon, along with their human partners (who, except for Keenan, are implementing the DigiSoul Aura Mode). In the meantime, drummer Gin wields his __bankai, Kamishini no Yari, and uses the technique Buto Renjin (literally "No Step: Serial Blade") and uses his zanpakutō's speed and length properties to an amazing extent many times over, appearing as a wave of blades attacking the opponent. Hamrio uses the weapon "Silver Ray". The cellist Asuma Sarutobi flicks away his cigarette and spews a stream of chakra infused gun-powder from his mouth, which surrounds a region of Gizumon. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud, which can be used like a smokescreen. After surrounding them with the ash, the user then ignites it with a flint placed on his teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the Gizumon up. Doug moves his mic and continues the song, safely away from the battle at hand. When one Gizumon gets too close, he kicks it away. As the song ends and Kurata senses his defeat, the dirty coward runs away._

_Doug:__**  
Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you and I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you, are you willin' to die?  
The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name**_

(_Greg:__** You know my name)**_

_**You know my name  
(**__Greg: __**You know my name)  
You know my name  
You know my name  
You know my name**_

_As the song ends, we see what has happened to the warehouse. It's heavily damaged, with the sky being exposed. "Wow, I guess that really was some battle," Marcus notes. The Digimon revert back to Rookie form as T.K. secures his hat. Marcus approaches him. "Who the heck are you?" he asks. "Oh, just a random DigiDestined making a cameo," the blonde-haired boy answers. He walks away, with the others following. "Thanks!" Anya calls. T.K. raises his hand and waves, not even turning around. "No problem," he says nonchalantly. The orchestra/band and the Data Squad part ways as the video fades to black._


	42. Chapter 34: Marcus Gets a Sword

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Anya) _My ex-boyfriend Ivan led the troops of Gizumon XT into the Sacred City. We stumbled into each other, and Ivan tried crooning his way back into my heart. Forget it! The situation became worse when he Bio-Hybrid Digivolved into BioSpinomon. Through our battle, I learned that he had joined Kurata's team in order to gain money. In the end, my sincere desire to ensure no other Digimon would get hurt won out over BioSpinomon's Blue Prominence attack. Then, I learned what Ivan was really using the money for: his family. Kurata is truly lower than low. What's worse is that the mad doctor planted Space Oscillation Devices around __ElDradimon.__ Greg and Thomas were not able to deactivate the devices in time, so we all were forced through a Digital Gate __into the real world! _

* * *

Chapter 34: Marcus Gets a Sword

Greg

Well, that was fast. ElDradimon was now situated in the Sea of Japan. The impact flooded a couple of streets, but that was OK. News choppers were flying around AeroVeedramon and me, so we waved to them. "HI MOM!" I shouted, hoping this would make it to the "Around the World in 80 Seconds" segment of that night's _FOX Report. _"Shhhh... pipe down!" Tom ordered.

* * *

Thomas

I surveyed the scene. "ElDradimon and the whole Sacred City... transported to the human world," I marveled.

* * *

Yushima

"Oh no! How could this have happened?" Baronmon asked in extreme dismay. I wondered the same thing myself. That Kurata was one bad egg, but he had managed to pull off the impossible. I attempted to figure out what would happen next. What was his plan with ElDradimon? The other Digimon ran around in panic and despair, as if this was a great calamity. "Calm down! We must not panic!" Baronmon ordered. However, when we looked up, two Gizumon XT units were on our tails. MirageGaogamon came in with an attack, followed by Rosemon. "Double Crescent Mirage!" "Forbidden Temptation!" Those two attacks slaughtered the units as Anya and Thomas approached us. "Are you OK?" Anya asked. "Yes, we are fine," Baronmon confirmed. I spoke up. "Baronmon, we must hold our ground here somehow. As long as we have hope, something good is bound to come our way." "Mr. Mayor, perhaps you could reassure your troops we can still win. If they lose confidence, then we have no chance against Kurata," Thomas added. "Why calm them down? Marcus will just rile them up again," Anya snarked. "You mean the legendary hero's son," Rosemon chimed in. Baronmon clenched his fist, regaining his confidence. "Yes, we still have Spencer Damon's son to lead us," he said. "Yeah, Marcus Damon will know what to do," Piximon agreed. That seemed to raise the spirits up by a considerable amount.

* * *

Greg

AeroVeedramon lowered himself and I jumped off onto the city. Just as the Digital Gate was closing, Crowmon and HerculesKabuterimon flew in. They zoomed past us. "Well, there they go," I said. "Do you think we should chase after them?" AeroVeedramon asked, still looking on. "I don't know. There's so much to be done here. I mean we've got troops to organize, morale to keep up, Kurata to defeat..." I checked my watch. 12:30 PM. "And we've got to fit lunch in somewhere," I added. "Right," AeroVeedramon agreed. I approached Tom. "AeroVeedramon and I are gonna get some lunch. You want me to bring back anything, Tom?" I asked him. Tom naturally facepalmed. "I can't believe you're thinking about food at a time like this," he groaned. "Aren't you?" He shook his head. "When you're attempting to stop the world from a maniac like Kurata, the last thing you should be concerned about is your stomach." "You need to get your priorities straight, Norstein. You really do. I'll find Marcus and the others on my way." I ran back and hopped on AeroVeedramon. "You do that," Tom called back. So, we flew off until we spotted the Golden Arches.

I had to power down my partner back to his Rookie form and then hide him in my Digivice. After that, the rest was easy. I ordered everyone Big Macs and fries. Minutes later, I brought Veemon out of his Digivice and gave him his meal first. He went to town on it. "Mmmmm... oh boy, you don't know how long it's been since I had a decent Big Mac. Thanks a lot," he said gratefully. "You're welcome. But now we've got to deliver these without being killed... or worse." After he and I had finished, we got in position. "You ready to try it again?" I asked. "Yeah!" I took out my Burst and charged up my DigiSoul. "_DigiSoul... Full, CHARGE!_" "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!" I held onto as many bags as I could and boarded my partner. Then, we lifted off back towards the Sacred City. I knew we'd probably make the news that day, but it didn't matter. My job was to keep morale up, and this was how I'd do it.

When we arrived, I dropped back down with the bags and started passing out boxes. "I didn't bother with the special orders, I just did it on the cheap," I said. "Um... thank you. What is this?" Baronmon asked, unsure about the whole thing. "It's a Big Mac. Two all-beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, and onions on a sesame-seed bun. It's what's known as fast food," Anya explained. Baronmon took a bite, and he was hooked. "Ahhhh... what flavor!" he said with delight. I jumped back on AeroVeedramon with the remaining bags. "I'll try to get these to Marcus and the others before they get cold," I said. We rode off.

Along the way, I passed Keenan and Crowmon. "Hey, Keenan. Where are Marcus and Gary?" I asked him. "Marcus and Agumon fighting with Kouki. Marcus tell me to go help others. What in bag?" "Catch!" I threw him a bag with his and Falcomon's food. He caught it and looked inside. "Nice!"

* * *

Marcus

Kouki had appeared from a Digital Gate to where we had landed. It waas really weird. Then, something dropped from the sky as AeroVeedramon flew over. Kouki and I raced to see what it was when it landed. It was a bag from Mickey D's! "Sweet!" I cheered. But then, Kouki grabbed the bag. "Awwww, how nice of them. Your friend brought _me_ lunch." He took out the box with the Big Mac and threw the bag to me. "Go ahead and split that with your pet dinosaur," he sneered. I growled. "Hey! That wasn't for you!" I shouted. "Shhhh... I want you to save all that anger for the fight. Unless of course, you want to start on an empty stomach," he taunted. There was one Big Mac left, so I gave it to Agumon. I had to be satisfied with both his and my fries. After the jerk finished his burger, he threw the box to the side. Then, he cracked his knuckles. I followed. "All right, let's go!" he said. He started to rush me, so I followed. Our fists met each other at the same time, but there was more impact on his side. Both his DigiSoul and mine fully ignited, just like before, but something was different. We both jumped back. "Something's different. He's not the same as before," I told Agumon. "What gave you that idea?" Agumon asked. "My gut." "Oh." Kouki had this smirk on his face. "Introducing the new and improved Kouki," he said. Then, using the force of his will, he made himself rise above the ground, then drew out his Digivice from his forearm and slammed his hand on the sensor. "Bio-Hybrid DNA... _Full, CHARGE! _Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to..." As the code covered him, he morphed into a stronger Digimon. "BioDarkdramon! My human DNA bonded with even stronger Digimon data than before, creating an all new Bio-Hybrid form. My Dark Roar attack will pulverize you!" I stared at my opponent. "Somehow, that punk was able to get to the next level," I said. "Then let's Digivolve ourselves!" Agumon suggested. "Yeah!" I pulled out my Digivice and got in position. _"DigiSoul, CHARGE! ____OVERDRIVE!"_ I slammed my hand on the sensor and turned the Digivice to the side, so Agumon could get the most power. "Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!"

* * *

Greg

When AeroVeedramon and I flew back, we saw what was about to go down. "You need any help, Marcus?" I asked through the earpiece. After a few seconds, he finally answered. "Nah, man. We got this." "All right." Suddenly, this Digimon, which I assumed to be Kouki's new form, called to me. "Hey you! Logan! Kenta's looking for you." "How do I know this isn't a trap?" I shot back. "Just go to the Fuji TV Building already, you'll find out." So, off we went. We kept our guard up the whole time.

* * *

Kurata

I quickly parked my Gizumon XT and sent it out to fight the others while two of my best operatives and I operated out of a government-supplied van. They were named Holly and Paul.* "Right now, the enemy is operating at 37% strength. We've only lost 4% of our Gizumon XT units," Holly reported. "They must be getting desperate," I concluded, thinking quickly to make the next move. "Order the Gizumon XT to attack the enemy's Mega-level Digimon, and check on Kouki's progress. Make sure he keeps ShineGreymon busy for a while." "Sir, the dragonic target is headed towards the TV Tokyo studios, just as predicted," Paul suddenly added. "Excellent. Execute Operation: Chill Factor. I want Kenta to break him like a ton of bricks on a set of fine china. Oh, I knew I made the right decision hiring Mr. Kitagawa." "The enemy has increased their power to 40%," Holly went on. "It won't matter. Shift our operations to the second stage," I directed. They agreed and went on. "The Digimon energy supply has been processed and is ready for deployment," Paul reported. "The 'Javelin' team is moving into position," Holly added. Excellent. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Greg

As AeroVeedramon and I flew around, we talked about what was going to happen. "If what Kouki says is true, then Kenta should be waiting for us there," I said. "Yeah. I know he switched over to Kurata's side, but he's our friend." "Actually, I didn't interact with him that much. To be honest, he stayed under the radar most of the time."

* * *

(flashback to DTI Chapter 17)

_"I believe I have a theory as to why Kenta got a Mega Digimon for a partner," Anya announced. We gathered around to listen. "If what Takato and the others say is true, Kenta has been exposed to Digimon for a long time, yet has never had a partner of his own. It could be that fate wants him to have MarineAngemon because there will not be much for him to do if another battle arises." "Hey! Are you saying that I'm not gonna fight?" Kenta demanded to know. "Let me put it this way. This must be the equivalent of Cody and T.K.'s DNA Digivolution," I answered. "If you mean Iori and Takeru, then you're crazy. Come on. Shakkoumon could shoot laser beams out of his eyes," Kazu argued. "We shouldn't be disrespecting any Digimon, or any Tamer either," Coronamon said. Veemon and I shrugged. "We weren't disrespecting anyone," I answered. "At least, I hope we weren't." _

* * *

(DTI Chapter 29)

_"All right! We got them!" I cheered. I looked on my interface and saw something I never thought I would see in here. "What the- Kenta!? MarineAngemon!? Awww nuts..." [...]_

_"Kind of an overstatement, huh?" Ryo asked. "Well, yeah. But, you gotta admit you and Kazu truly are the big heroes of the day," Henry said. "I don't know about that, Henry. I'd say Kenta was one too. After all, if it wasn't for MarineAngemon, that Jeri clone would've eaten Takato alive," I argued. "Yeah, I guess you have a point," Ryo admitted._

* * *

Greg

"He just got in the way," I added. "Yeah, but you forgot he saved our lives. If it wasn't for that Kahuna Waves attack of MarineAngemon's, we'd have been goners. You admitted it yourself to Tom," AeroVeedramon reminded me. "I did. You're right. Just think, eight years ago, he was a relative nobody who got lucky, just like me. Now, he wants revenge because he thinks I'm a poser." "Well, when I think about it, he does have a point. After all, that is Henry's outfit you're wearing. Kind of." "Whose side are you on, AeroVeedramon?" "Yours... but he does have a point." "Yeah, I guess so. I wonder what could've possessed him to join Kurata's side, though. He's probably going to chew me out before our battle. I could gather a lot of information. " "You mean you're actually going through with it, Greg?" "What other choice do we have? I'm not eager to take Kenta on, but we have to do what we have to do. We can't keep running away forever."

* * *

["Rumor Goin' Round"

Music and Lyrics by Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project feat. That Jerk with the Bucket Hat

Lead Vocals: Kenta Kitagawa (Steve Blum) and Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)]

_As the music starts up, AeroVeedramon and Greg fly around Mori Tower in Roppongi Hills. They're just flying around the Minato ward in general, allowing Greg to think this through. Their destination: The Fuji TV Building ._

_Greg:_

_**Rumors fly  
Like the writing in the sky  
There's a part of town  
I'm not supposed to go**_

**_Danger signs_**  
**_That you read between the lines_**  
**_And there's someone there_**  
**_I'm not allowed to know_**

**_I heard there's a rumor going round_**  
**_There's gonna be a showdown_**  
**_I heard there's a rumor going down_**  
**_One of us is leaving town_**

_However, waiting in the studio is Kenta Kitagawa. He may be evil, but there's no way he could possibly forget the history he's had with Greg. The studio is in shambles, but it leaves him with plenty of time to think about the battle that's about to go down. He's sitting in a director's chair thinking it over. _

_Kenta:**  
Lying eyes  
And it comes as no surprise  
That they follow me  
In every place I go**_

**_Should I stay?_**  
**_Should I turn and walk away?_**  
**_There's a part of me_**  
**_That does not want to know_**

**_Cause I heard there's a rumor going round_**  
**_I caught it on the rebound_**  
**_I heard there's a rumor going down_**  
**_Trouble could be back in town_**

_During the instrumental break, we check on a battle already in progress. ShineGreymon and BioDarkdramon are grappling with each other until the latter kicks the former away in a flip kick. Just as BioDarkdramon charges towards Marcus, ShineGreymon tackles him away. Marcus cheers at this and then climbs up on his partner's hand. We then shift to a news report as a female news reporter gives a live report from the harbor. "We're coming to you live from the harbor. As you can see from the incredible scene behind me, dangerous monsters have appeared from out of the sky and have attacked the south coast. Professor Kurata of the National Security Council has promised to send a weapon that will eliminate these monsters once and for all." Miki and Megumi look on in the crowd with concern, while Sarah and Kristy watch from the comfort of their home. "The government has given Kurata carte blanche in the matter, giving him complete control of the army and the navy in the hope that..." The reporter's voice then fades as ShineGreymon and BioDarkdramon fly around looking for a suitable battlefield._

_Kenta: (VO)**  
Shadows fall  
On the writing on the wall  
If you look too long  
You see it fade away  
**_

_Greg: (VO)**  
I'm aware  
There was something in the air  
And the spoken word  
Is just a game we play  
**_

_The scene shifts to a split screen as Greg and Kenta go back to thinking about the topic at hand._

_Kenta/Greg:**  
And I heard there's a rumor going round**_

_Kenta:**  
No one's gonna back down**_

_Kenta/Greg:**  
I heard there's a rumor going down  
Trouble could be back in town  
**_

_Watching from another truck is Ivan, who contributes as well._

_Ivan:**  
I heard there's a rumor going round  
There's gonna be a showdown**_

_Kenta:**  
Someone's gonna win  
**_

_Greg:_

_**Someone's gonna lose  
Nobody is backing down  
**_

_Back to the chase, BioDarkdramon has something to add. _

_BioDarkdramon:**  
I heard there's a rumor going round  
They're heading for a showdown  
**_

_Kenta:_

_**Something's going round  
Something's going on**_  
_**One of us is leaving town**_

_As the song ends, we go back to the fight between Marcus and BioDarkdramon._

* * *

Marcus

We had him right where we wanted him. "Surprise attack, ShineGreymon!" I ordered. ShineGreymon charged up his attack, but our foe just floated there. "Go ahead!" he taunted. "Huh?" "I dare ya to try!" "He doesn't think we'll attack," ShineGreymon said. "He's right," I realized. Some people might call this character growth. Naysayers, all of them. That jerk Kurata had Kouki set me up to take the fall by attacking. He knew that if we struck down BioDarkdramon and missed, all those innocent people would be taken out, and then that would only prove his point. I may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid. "What are they all gawkin' at anyway? Don't they know it's dangerous?" ShineGreymon held off his attack and let it go down. "I see you've come to your senses. It's obvious that from this position, you can't attack me, but I can attack you! Gigantic Lance!" With that, he charged at us. We got out of the way, but he kept going, nearly striking into a building. At the last second, we blocked him. "Get off of me!" he barked, then he threw us back down into the pavement.

* * *

Gary

HerculesKabuterimon and I came back, and just in time too. It looked like the Japanese navy had dispatched an armada of cannon-equipped battleships to surround ElDradimon. All of a sudden, they fired beams that held onto each one of the giant turtle's legs. ElDradimon didn't look happy at all about it as it roared in agony. Baronmon stood up and loudly begged them to stop. Seconds later, he was deleted. A Gizumon XT must've attacked from behind. "HerculesKabuterimon, we've got to go down there and destroy those ships!" I called. "But Gary, if we do that, we'll be considered criminals," my partner countered. "We're already considered criminals. Besides, Kurata must be controlling these ships, so it's OK if they're destroyed." "Morally, I'm against it, but... OK," HerculesKabuterimon relented. We zoomed down and started to go to work on one of the ships. "Giga Scissor Claw!" My partner grabbed one of the cannons with his gigantic claws and crushed it. Just then, we heard choppers above us. I looked up and saw four of them carrying what looked like a missile. "What kind of scheme is Kurata hatching now?" I wondered.

* * *

Kurata

Everything was working so well, I had to let out an evil laugh. It was a small one, but by no means any less sinister. Holly and Paul kept track of the progress. "The Digital Hazard System's working. All systems, are go," Paul said. "Prepare to release Gizumon Javelin," I ordered. At that moment, hundreds of trucks, all on the same bridge, deployed their Gizumon XT units. They all flew up into the sky, ready and able to strike. I was truly savoring this moment. "Gentlemen, this is our finest hour," I proudly said.

* * *

Marcus

When I came to, I felt something heavy on my back. It was only ShineGreymon's hand. I grunted and crawled out from under it, grabbing my head. Boy, what a whollop! "What's wrong with the great Marcus Damon?" BioDarkdramon asked in a mocking tone, "Finished already?" I got up. "Yeah, I'm finished. With you! Come on down and get some!" "Still talkin' smack, huh?" He slammed his lance into a building, making it come tumbling down. I looked in horror. ShineGreymon came in again to protect me from the wreckage. BioDarkdramon continued his verbal smackdown on me. "Aww, is it warm and fuzzy time? You make me wanna hurl! Do you really think you have time for this kind of scene? Take a gander over there." He pointed to the Sacred City. I looked up above, and this giant javelin was being surrounded by what looked like thousands of purple little things. Kurata was up to something, and it wasn't good! "That's the Gizumon Javelin. Once it's completed, your friends are finished! So, what now, hero? Hiya!" He swung his lance, throwing me back hard with its force. ShineGreymon grabbed me again, securing me. I was starting to get sick of all this. "Nice catch," I said. "Boss, I can't use my Glorious Burst to take out this guy, because it would also take down the whole city," ShineGreymon answered, sounding worried. A few months ago, I wouldn't have cared, but this was different. This time, I wasn't fighting for myself. I was fighting to protect a whole lot of people and Digimon. "Face it, Marcus. You're totally defenseless against me. Why don't you sit back, relax, and watch as ElDradimon gets wiped out? And after that, I'll do the same thing to-" I'd had enough, so I cut him off. "Listen, buddy! I have no interest in hearing your to-do list, and I have no intention of sitting back and letting you get away with this. Keep knocking me down, and I'll keep getting up. As long as there's a glimmer of hope, I am **never **gonna quit fighting!**" **

All of a sudden, my pocket started glowing. I looked inside, pulled out my Digivice, and stared at it. The rectangle thing was all lit up, and I couldn't figure out why. A voice came from the Digivice. "_Congratulations, you just said the magic word. Now hold your hand over the Signal Port to claim your prize._" I didn't argue, I just scanned it in awe, wondering what magic word I had said. Seconds later, the light moved from the Air Signal to the screen, and then to ShineGreymon. "I feel something. I feel... a new power!" he claimed as I jumped off him. Then, he thrust his claw down into the ground. He became surrounded by a ring of fire, then picked something up from the road. It looked like a long, flaming sword. "GeoGrey Sword!" he called out, holding it in the air. "New power, huh? Let's use it!" I suggested. "Hah! You're gonna need a lot more than that," BioDarkdramon shot off. He charged toward us, but soon it became a fight of blades. "Hah, so what?" "So, now I can attack you without destroying the city, too," ShineGreymon concluded. "You tell 'em, ShineGreymon! It's fightin' time!" I cheered from down below. "You got that right, Boss!"

ShineGreymon started spinning and slashing his sword left and right, the same thing I would've done. Heck, the only reason I didn't join in that fight with my Aura Mode was because I'd have to punch BioDarkdramon again, and I couldn't get up that high. But soon, our enemy let out something from his mouth. He called it a Dark Roar, and it didn't look that good. My partner swung at it with his sword and it landed in the water behind him. "He beat it! Just knocked it aside!" BioDarkdramon gasped. "Yeah? Get used to it!" I yelled back. Then he said something about how this would never be over. ShineGreymon shut him up by impaling him through the chest. From what I could see, BioDarkdramon separated back into a DigiEgg and Kouki. My buddy caught both of them in his hand and brought them back down to Earth. "Nice going, ShineGreymon!" I cheered. "Thanks, Boss!" "Yeah!" Then, I stared at my Digivice Burst. "That was wild." "Boss, we're not finished yet! We have to save ElDradimon." "Right. Let's get going."

* * *

Kurata

Paul had some bad news. "We've lost BioDarkdramon. His signal disappeared." "Interesting. Kouki must've finally lost, but he bought us enough time. In the meantime, we still have the biggest grudge match of the century. It should be fun." Ah, no matter. The Gizumon Javelin was almost complete and ready to finish ElDradimon once and for all. It was only awaiting my orders. "Prepare, to, fire." I was waiting for just the right moment. "Now! Drop the Gizumon Javelin!" I watched from the live feed as the javelin dropped. It was right on contact. I saw all my enemies helplessly witness the sight. Well, all except the older of the Logan brothers. The stupid fool, he'd probably be more concerned about trying to save his friend than the Sacred City. I could just hear the screams of agony from Spencer Damon's son as he saw he was too late. "ElDradimon's signal has disappeared. Mission accomplished, sir," Paul reported. "The Gizumon XT are collecting his digital energy," Holly added. I savored the moment. "At last, all my preparations are finally complete.

* * *

Thomas

We had failed. "In the end, we no stop him," Keenan somberly noted. "You're right. We're all useless," Anya glumly added. "Don't say that!" a voice shouted out. We turned, and there were Marcus and ShineGreymon. "This battle is not over yet. There's got to be Digimon still inside the Sacred City. We have to save them while we still can." "Right!" we all agreed. I let everyone go ahead while I thought about the situation. Greg and AeroVeedramon still hadn't shown up. I wondered if they would. "Sir. Ready to join the others?" MirageGaogamon asked. "Let's go," I said. "I don't think so. You'll be going with us instead," a male voice said behind me. I turned around, and there were two men in suits. I recognized them as Grimley and Isgett, two agents who worked for my father. This couldn't be good. "Huh?" "Sir!" MirageGaogamon turned around as well. "Oh." Then, he powered down to Gaomon. "I see the jig is up, sir." "Unfortunately, it is," I said. We quickly boarded a helicopter and flew off.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Holly and Paul are named after the two lead singers in the band Frankie Goes to Hollywood.

If you're wondering what the magic word is that Marcus said to get the GeoGrey Sword, I'll ask you to think back to Chapter 27. Whose voice came over the Digivice? That should give you some sort of idea. (A more obvious hint is that Marcus took something of a page from Greg's playbook.)

If you're also getting sick of Greg getting more tracks in the soundtrack of this little production, don't worry. Kenta's getting an APP song of his own next chapter.

I almost nicknamed Greg "The Guy with the Glasses" in the listing, but there's someone already known by that name.


	43. Chapter 35: Kibou Blaster

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Gary) _We arrived back in the real world, where we were now wanted men, women, and Digimon. Apparently, Kurata had tricked the government into handing him the army and the navy, so __ElDradimon was under attack. Greg went to pick up some Big Macs and fries for us. I think Thomas owes him some money. Marcus was having trouble of his own with Kouki, who had Bio-Hybrid Digivolved to BioDarkdramon. Or is it Bio-Hybrid Warp Digivolve? I can never figure that out. Anyway, our enemy told Greg that Kenta was waiting for him at the Fuji TV building, so off he went. It was a fierce battle, but Marcus' determination and hope won out as ShineGreymon got the GeoGrey Sword and impaled BioDarkdramon. He was too late, though, as Baronmon was assassinated and ElDradimon was brutally killed with the Gizumon Javelin. I just hope Greg knows what he's doing._

* * *

Chapter 35: Kibou Blaster

Greg

We finally arrived at the Fuji TV Building and looked it over. "So this is supposedly where Matt and T.K.'s dad worked," I said in awe. "You keep talking about these characters as if they were real," Veemon said. "I said 'supposedly', right?" "Yeah, you did." "Good. Let's go inside and look for Kenta."

When we walked inside, there was no one there. I noticed that the temperature had cooled down considerably, which was kind of weird. A voice came over the P.A. system. "Attention. If you're wearing a bucket hat and your partner is a blue lizard, you're just the jerk I'm looking for. Report to the Spherical Observation Room A-S-A-P. That means you, Logan!" There was no mistaking it. That was Kenta. "That's Kenta," I realized. "Yeah." So, we tried taking the elevator, but it was going slower than usual. If there's one thing I have to say about Fuji TV, they know how to pipe in elevator music. The song was mighty catchy.

We finally made it to the spherical observation room. No one was at the ticket counter, so we just went in. The sphere itself was empty so we looked around and found some pretty sweet views. Of course, they weren't so sweet with what was going on. "You like the view, _Greg_?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned around to find Kenta. "Oh, hey Kenta," I said, trying to make the best of a bad situation. He wasn't buying any of it. "Save it. You and I are going to take a little trip to the V-4 studio. I got a surprise for you." He then lead the way down 20 flights of stairs. As we ran down, I noticed how much more endurance Kenta had gained since I had last met him, how much better he looked. Obviously, he had dedicated himself to killing Veemon and me.

We arrived at Studio V4 on Kikkake Street where we were greeted by a group of Gizumon on stage. My eyes widened, and I got into a battle stance. "Save your energy. These won't attack you... yet," Kenta grumbled. "All right, Kenta. What is it that you want? An apology?" I asked him. "Oh I want more than that, much more. I want everything that you've got! I want to replace you!" "Huh? Replace me? How?" "That's not important! All you know about me is that I'm one of Takato's tagalong friends. I couldn't stand it. Ever since Goggle Boy teamed up with Guilmon, I kept waiting and waiting for my partner to come along. Kazu and I were surrounded by them. Everyone was getting a cool Digimon. Heck, Jeri got Leomon, and you know she didn't deserve him! What really killed me was when I met you and Veemon. You remember that day? Well, do ya?" "Um... yeah. You gave me the DigiEgg of Hope card." "Which you used without even as much as a thank you." "OK, thank you!" "It's a bit late for that now, huh? Anyway, I tried everything. I was there for it all!" "Yeah, but why?" "Why? Why? _Because I wanted my own Digimon, that's why!_ When I got one, it was a Mega. I was so happy."

* * *

(flashback to DTI Chapter 17, Greg's narrating)

_Kazu spotted something Rika was holding in her arms. "Rika, are you out of your chicken fried mind? You went back to save Impmon?" he asked in disgust. Rika nodded. "Um, Kazu... why is that a bad thing?" I asked. Kazu facepalmed. "Dude! That Digimon she's holding is the Rookie form of the Digimon that tried to kill us!" "What?!" Anya asked in outrage. The rest of us shook our heads. Kazu closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're crazier than catfish." Kenta got up from the floor and rubbed his head. Guardromon copied his Tamer. "Crrrrazier than catfish!" he remarked. Kazu looked up, annoyed. "Hm? Hey, come up with your own line!" Just then, we heard something. Veemon and I looked for the sound. It came from Kenta's pocket and lit up as it was pushed out. It turned out to be one thing and one Digimon. "A Digivice!" Kenta gasped. The Digimon spoke up. "Well, hello, hello!" it saluted. Kenta's face lit up like a storefront display. You'd think he'd discovered the Holy Grail. "MarineAngemon, I get it. You're my Tamer- I mean my partner! Ha ha ha! And you're a Mega! That makes me a Tamer to a Mega! Oh, I think I'm gonna faint." And faint he did. "Aww man, that means you won't get to Biomerge," I said. "Maybe he doesn't want to Biomerge," Takato suggested. Veemon just shook his head. "Now that doesn't make any sense. I mean, after what we saw you and the others do, who wouldn't want to Biomerge?" he asked. _

* * *

Greg

Kenta went on. "'Who wouldn't want to Biomerge', indeed? You and Veemon just had to ruin it for me. And then, when I learned that you two had become Imperialdramon for the first time, I was really ticked!"

* * *

(DTI Chapter 27, Kenta's narration)

_What!? How'd Gallantmon and the others get in the real world? And that- that's IMPERIALDRAMON! How'd he get there?! I can't believe I'm sitting here watching this and not fighting. Thinking about it, I got screwed! Big time! MarineAngemon's already a Mega which means I can't Biomerge with it. It has only one lousy attack. Oh why couldn't I have gotten a Gomamon or something like that? I mean COME ON! _

_So there I sat at home, watching the whole thing on TV. "Some wonder whether these Digimon are truly helpful or will ultimately turn on humanity. But for now the city has adopted the policy 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' and is watching wearily to see what will happen next," the anchorman reported. MarineAngemon turned to me. "What's that mean?" he asked. "That they don't know a good thing when they see it," I answered._

* * *

Greg

I had to cut in. "But you saved our lives. Twice. Don't you remember?" I asked him. "Yeah, I guess I did. But did you ever thank me?" "Oh yeah, numerous times... I think." He shook his head. "You may have, but did you really mean it? Or did you start talking smack about Kazu and me behind our backs?" "I have always acknowledged that you two saved our lives." "Yeah, but did you ever call us valuable? Did you ever include me in your conversations? Don't you have any regard for my feelings?" "Kenta, this is ridiculous. All this happened eight years ago. Toei and Disney kept you. They didn't include me." "That's because you're a hack! You're an amalgamation of all the annoying aspects of Davis and T.K. You hung around Wong so much, you hardly interacted with me. Heck, you're probably the most selfish Tamer I've ever met."

"Well you're the most petty! I mean, get over it already. What's done is done," I insisted. He gave me a look of vengeance, then calmed down. "You know, Greg... you're absolutely right. What's done is done, and I should get over it. I certainly made sure _you_ did." "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked Kenta suspiciously. "Oh, you fool. It's simple. I've been doing surveillance inside DATS. If there's one thing I've discovered, it's that I'm good at gathering information. I taught myself the art of espionage. Ever since Norstein's plane landed in Japan, I've been keeping a close eye on you. I bugged his house, his car, everywhere. I learned that the organization was holding your D-Arc inside the base, in an area where you'd never get it. When Kurata plotted to blow up the base, I asked him to make sure that area was completely decimated. If you'll look at the ruins, which you won't because it's being guarded by the military, you will find that all the D-Arcs that were in that base are now in little tiny pieces all over the ground." I gasped at that, and Kenta got this evil smirk all over his face. "This means that the only one who can become part-Digimon now is me!"

I became speechless. "Oh, so you don't have a witty comeback for me? I didn't think so. You know, I like to think I'm a generous guy. I was planning on killing you, but I think I should give you a chance to save your life first. Come, join The Akihiro Kurata Project. Ditch those losers you call friends and join the winning team. Together, you and I could rule both worlds!" I stared hard at him, until an idea came to mind. All of a sudden, I broke out into giggling, and that led to full out laughter. "What's so funny?" Kenta demanded to know. Now was the perfect time to use it. "Let me ask you something, Kitagawa. How stupid do you think I am?" "Really? That's the best you could come up with?" "I'm not finished, Kenta. Let's get a couple of things straight. From what I've heard, Tom defeated Nanami. I'm guessing Ivan's done, so that leaves two pairs. I don't know what Marcus has done with Kouki, and that really doesn't matter. All I know is that I'm facing you, and if your track record is any indication, this should be a piece of cake!" "How can you be so sure?" "It's simple. I have faith in my friends. Marcus and Tom wouldn't be the first people I'd team up with, but I've grown to count on them. I wouldn't join your stupid little team even if you held my mother at gunpoint. The answer is a loud, resounding, **_NO_!**" "Huh. Cheap talk. I've been listening to you. Do any of these sound familiar?" He pulled out a flash drive from his pocket and went to a nearby computer. A few minutes later, my voice came over the PA system.

_"Better to be a has-been than a never-was, son." "Veemon, I hope you're happy. You just talked me out of some action." "Anya and I have had more experience than both of you put together. Heck, if it weren't for us, you might have become part of the D-Reaper's Jello salad. **We **should be leading** you.** Now I may not know that much about how this organization works, or even about DigiSoul, but I sure as shootin' know more about teamwork. Marcus, you're a snot-nosed hothead whose engines need to be put on ice. Thomas, **you're** an elitist know-it-all who doesn't let anyone else get a word in edgewise." "Hey, when business and pleasure collide, it's all good." "Well, with Marcus and Tom gone, you and I could become the top dogs around here." "I don't particularly care for Marcus personally, sir, it's just that he is a member of the team. I have made efforts to speak with him, and have even sided with him when I found Thomas particularly haughty." "Oh come on, while I'm glad to see you finally have some respect for your elders, I've been here long enough to know that you don't do anything nice for anyone without a motive. You want something from me, don't you?" "Veemon, I've learned a few things about Marcus. If he can't get into a fight, he won't let anybody else get in either. He has a happy talent for pushing people's buttons. You saw what happened to Kristy." "Oh, I get it. You won't let us go to Mega level because you're afraid we'll upstage you. This is your way of keeping the playing field even, isn't it Norstein?" "Yeah. I just feel like I have to keep everyone in check. Whether it's keeping Marcus' anger in check, Tom's ego in check, my ego in check... it just goes on and on. I don't know if I can take it." "Yeah, I got plenty! You're gonna teach that kid how to steal fried eggs, and how to drink from a finger bowl, and all kinds of other bad habits. What he needs is a good role model, like me!" "I don't even consider him to be the true leader. That role, while it should go to Anya and me, I believe is being filled by Norstein."_ They were my own words, being used against me by someone I thought was my friend.

Kenta continued his verbal assault on me. "See? You don't care about anybody except yourself. You got incredibly lucky, Logan. You had people like Wong and Norstein to take you in. You didn't have to struggle like me! And now, you're never going to be able to make up for what you've done." He entered a code on his Digivice as the Gizumon booted up. Synthesized musical instruments formed from their eyes and they began to play them. I recognized this song, so Veemon and I grabbed chairs and listened.

* * *

["Too Late"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Kenta Kitagawa (Steven J. Blum)]

___As the Gizumon begin to play, Kenta finds a spare handheld microphone and turns it on. The lights dim as another Gizumon turns spotlights on Greg and Veemon. The spotlight seems to be a bit hotter than usual, giving a new meaning to the term "hot seat". _

___Kenta:_

___**When you were standing in the rain, I gave you shelter  
When I was knocking on your door, you gave me none  
Well, I don't make that kind of deal with anybody  
And I won't be that kind of fool for anyone**_

**_How do you feel when the tables have been turned?_**  
**_What will you do now the bridges have been burned?_**

**_'Cause it's too late now, the magic's lost_**  
**_Too late now, the spell is broken_**  
**_Too late now to count the cost_**  
**_Of words that should remain unspoken_**

___At this point, Kenta is largely in Greg's face._

___Kenta:____**  
When I need you by my side, you stand above me  
And when I look into your eyes, you turn away  
Well if that's the best there is, then I won't buy it  
And if that's the only game, then I won't play**_

**_How many danger signs did you ignore?_**  
**_How many times have you heard it all before?_**

**_'Cause it's too late now, the magic's lost_**  
**_Too late now, the spell is broken_**  
**_Too late now to count the cost_**  
**_Of words that should remain unspoken_**

___On a separate video screen in the studio, we see clips from both series appearing to depict Greg as a general jerk to everybody. Greg doesn't look too comfortable seeing this, mostly because he knows it isn't true (or at least he's pretty sure it isn't true). _

___Kenta:____**  
'Cause it's too late now, the magic's lost  
Too late now, the spell is broken  
Too late now to count the cost  
Of words that should remain unspoken**_

**_Too late now, the magic's lost_**  
**_Too late now, the spell is broken_**  
**_Too late now to count the cost_**  
**_Too late, it's just too late!_**

___Kenta shakes his head, walking away. As the song ends, the lights come back on and the instruments disappear.__  
_

* * *

Greg

I was just glad to have that spotlight turned off. It felt like I was roasting. "Nice toys you've got there, Kenta. Do they take requests?" I quipped. Kenta just glared at me. "Weren't you listening?" "Yeah, but I think I've had enough. Let's get a couple of facts straight. I may not like Marcus that much, but at least I'm willing to stand by his side. Norstein may be an anal pain in the neck sometimes, but I'd want him to be on my team. Heck, Jeri wasn't exactly the greatest Tamer there ever was either, but I was glad we could save her. In some ways, I envy you. From what I've seen, you spent a lot more time with Takato. You got to experience more things than I did. I came late in the game, you were there for so much more. I'm sorry that your experience wasn't as awesome as mine, or the others' for that matter. I guess that's just the way fate is." "I don't buy it!" "Oh, well I'm sorry you don't. However, there are a number of things that you've done that I don't particularly agree with. First off, were you invited to join DATS?" "No. They didn't consider me important enough. At least they had the decency to tell me that. It didn't help when Henry and Anya brought it up."

* * *

_From his home in Shinjuku, Kenta was absolutely ticked and bummed. "What's wrong?" MarineAngemon asked. "I got this e-mail from an organization called the Digital Accident Tactics Squad. They heard about me, but they didn't ask me to join." He went to his laptop and pulled up the e-mail, then started to read it. "'Dear Mr. Kitagawa. We have been searching for the Legendary Tamers from the D-Reaper incident and have researched you. In general, we believe you and MarineAngemon would not be an ideal fit for the organization. We regret to inform you that you have not been chosen to be an agent. Our condolences, Richard Sampson, Commander, Digital Accident Tactics Squad'." At that moment, two pop-up windows from Facebook appeared on the screen. One is from Henry, and it reads "We're getting the gang back together!" The other is from Anya. "Sweet reunions." He slumped towards his bed and landed on his back, staring at the ceiling. "I guess everybody forgets I saved their lives," he grumbled. "Yeah, forgetful people," MarineAngemon added, sighing. Just then, his cell phone rang. He checked his pocket, pulled it out, and answered it. "Hello?" "Yes, is this Kenta Kitagawa?" the voice asked. "Yes it is." "Good. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Akihiro Kurata, and I've heard an awful lot about you." "You have?" "Why yes. Certainly. I've also heard that you've been rejected by the Digimon Data Squad." "How'd you know?" "...I have my ways. I know how... depressed you are by all this. Everyone keeps forgetting that you saved their lives. You played a vital role, and have they ever thanked you for it?" "Well..." "Of course they haven't. I'd like you to join my team. I can show you how to gain more power than you've ever known." "Really?" "Yes." Kenta thought hard about it for five seconds. "...Tell me more."_

* * *

Greg

"And then?" I asked. "After that... I met Kurata at his lab. That's where I met Kouki and the others. Kurata told me that I could trade MarineAngemon in, that he wasn't needed for what I'd be doing. I agreed. So, he took MarineAngemon and converted him to data. In fact, you'll be seeing some of his data in my newest form. It'll be the last thing you see!" I still couldn't believe he had done it. "You're nothing but a jealous, power-hungry murderer, Kenta Kitagawa. And yet, you're my friend. I guess there's only one thing I can do to save you, and that, is to fight!" An evil smile came over Kenta's face. "So eager to begin your execution, huh? As you wish."

So, we took it outside. Kenta drew out his Digivice from his forearm and roared, unleashing his dark DigiSoul. He swung his free hand around, slamming it on the sensor. "Bio-Hybrid DigiSoul... Full, Charge! Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to..." Data covered his body, transforming him into a hairy Viking beast man with two clubs and a shield. "BioVikemon!" I looked him up on my Digimon Analyzer, and I couldn't find anything. "I should've gotten a Gomamon, because my new form is based on his Mega level. The aquatic and ice element came from MarineAngemon, by the way. I can destroy a mountain in one swing, distorting space itself!" he bragged. I looked to Veemon. "You ready to take him on, buddy?" I asked him. "Yeah!" I took out my Digivice Burst and posed with it. "Then let's do this!" I covered my body with DigiSoul and went to work. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!" I shouted. "Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!" In the meantime, I set up my Digivice for Aura Mode and stood in position for that. "DigiSoul Aura Mode, ON!" I called. UlforceVeedramon and I then went to work. I improvised some attacks, while my partner slashed away.

All of a sudden, the song that we had heard in the elevator started playing outside. We soon discovered why.

* * *

["The Ace of Swords" (Instrumental)

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson]

_We now come to the battle. Greg and UlforceVeedramon discover that BioVikemon is no slacker with the morning star on his back. UlforceVeedramon uses the Dragon Impulse X attack, but it doesn't do much damage when the berserker shuts him down. With one improvised kick, Greg's foot learns the hard truth: BioVikemon's fur has become like ice crystals, and is said to be as hard as Chrome Digizoid. Not even DigiSoul can penetrate it. __Greg still nurses his poor foot as he continues to fight. The berserker BioVikemon goes wild on both UlforceVeedramon and his partner, using the morning star on his back to unleash powerful hits in his Viking Flare attack. The Royal Knight uses his Tensegrity Shield to block the attack, although in this case, it only softens the blow. __Greg and UlforceVeedramon are starting to get tired. While the Digimon has the Ulforce, Greg doesn't. The two continue their assault on the enemy, as they have justice in their hearts._

_It seems as though even Greg's stamina is running out... __and down he goes, as he ends up on the floor._

* * *

Greg

I knew I was down on the floor, but I was way too tired to care. I hadn't felt this exhausted since that final battle with the D-Reaper. "Greg!" UlforceVeedramon shouted. "...makes me wonder how Marcus is able to pull it off," I groaned, struggling to get up. I finally made it. How I did, I don't know. "See... I'm still... standing." Then I fell down again. "...Maybe not."

* * *

BioVikemon

This was just the moment I was waiting for. I raised up my hands. "Time for you to get the cold shoulder. Arctic Blizzard!" For a second, I brought the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, flash-freezing my opponent into the ground. "No!" his partner yelled in a struggle before he froze as well.

* * *

["Nothing Left to Lose"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Akihiro Kurata (Brian Palermo)

Backing Vocals: Chris Rainbow]

___In his mind, Greg finds himself sinking into an arctic ocean, exhausted, tired, and convinced that he's lost. And guess whose voice is there to lead him into defeat and despair? _

___Kurata:____(VO)_

___**Nothing's good, the news is bad  
The heat goes on and it drives you mad  
Scornful thoughts that fly your way  
You should turn away, cause there's nothing more to say**_

_**You gave the best you had to give**_  
_**You only have one life to live**_  
_**You fought so hard, you were a slave**_  
_**After all you gave, there was nothing left to save**_

_**You've got nothing left to lose (**__Backing**: you've got nothing left to lose)**_

_**No, you've got nothing left to lose (**Backing**: Who'd wanna be standing in your shoes?)**_

**_You read the book, you turn the page_**  
**_You change your life in a thousand ways_**  
**_The dawn of reason lights your eyes_**  
**_With the key you realise_**  
**_To the kingdom of the wise_**

___A number of deep aquatic Digimon, including AncientMermaimon, Submarimon, Depthmon, and Gomamon look on curiously at Greg as he slowly sinks. However, not even they know of the danger that lurks in the deep; namely MetalSeadramon. He swims closer and closer._

___Kurata: (VO)____**  
You've got nothing left to lose (**____Backing:____** you've got nothing left to lose)  
No, you've got nothing left to lose (**____Backing:____** Who'd wanna be standing in your shoes?)**_

_**Nothing ventured nothing gained**_  
_**No more lingering doubt remained**_  
_**Nothing sacred or profane**_  
_**Everything to gain**_

_**Cause you've nothing left**_

___By now, MetalSeadramon has spotted his prey, and the good aquatic Digimon try to get Greg to wake up. He finally does, and they point out MetalSeadramon and heavily encourage him to swim to safety. Greg struggles to do so, despite his fear. He ends up hitching a ride on Depthmon as the two race towards safety. As the song gets more and more intense, MetalSeadramon almost has him, but the two reach an underwater and underground grotto. As our hero and his savior enter in, the other Digimon block the entrance at the last minute. Discouraged, the metallic sea serpent swims away. _

___Greg finally comes to just as Depthmon leaves._

* * *

Greg

"Huh? Where, where am I?" I sat up and looked at my surroundings. "This looks like some sort of a grotto or underwater sea cave. I can't be dead yet... or can I?" Then, I rested back on the rock surface. "It doesn't matter. Veemon? Oh, Veeeeeeeeeeeee-mon! Where are ya?" It was silent for a long time. "Hmm... not here. Oh well... now what do I do? I'm too tired to swim out, too tired to care. Even when we fought together, Kenta was too much for us. Heh, it's funny. Eight years ago, he saved my life. Now he wants to take it, as if I had done something wrong to him." Another voice came in, I think it was from New York. "Eh, who needs him?" I sat up again and looked around. "Who said that?" I went back on my back. The voice sounded somewhat familiar. "Believe me, I know this guy Kenta. He ain't worth it," the voice continued. "What do you mean?" "Well, he joined up with dat Kurata guy, didn't he? Heh, some good he's doing him. Some good he does anybody." "Now wait just a second, he saved our lives twice." "Both times were flukes." "I wouldn't be so sure about that." "Anyway, don't bother yourself wit him. He turned on ya, so he deserves whatever he gets." I gasped at that. "That's only true for some people, but not Kenta." "What is he, your boyfriend or sumthin'?" "No, but he is a friend." "I've got some news for ya. You know why you're in this underwater cave?" "No." "Well, you're not really here. Your mind is, but not your body. It's in the newest theme park in Odiaba, Hypothermia Land. You're frozen." "I am? Oh. Yeah, the last thing I remember hearing was 'Arctic Blizzard'. That must've been one of his attacks." "Darn right it was. Wit friends like dat, who needs enemies?" "I don't think you're being fair with him. After all, he did make a number of mistakes." "Including one huge one, killing his partner." "How do you know so much, whoever you are?" "Eh, I got my ways. Anywho, you're better off to forget him. He's too far gone."

I couldn't believe what this guy was saying. "Too far gone? Nobody's ever too far gone." "Not even Marcus Damon? Hoo, I heard about him." "Yeah, what'd you hear?" "He's a hothead bruiser who thinks with his fists." "Heh, that is pretty true. But he's pretty good with his family. I like his sister and mom. Deep down, he's a nice guy too." "Eh, maybe, but what about Norstein? He overthinks things, always has to have some sorta strategy." "You're right about that. Still, he's a nice person too. He wants to cure his sister. Somebody like that can't be all that bad. He even flew my family over for Christmas." "Eh, there's something I don't like about either one of dem." "You sure know me well, despite not seeing me." "Enough about dat, I want to know a little more about ya. What are you gonna do now that you're here?" "I don't know. Once I've regained some of my strength, I think I'll try to climb out of this grotto, or find some way out. I've got to stop Kenta and try to save him." "Why save him?" "I dunno, I thought we did that kind of thing." "Not necessarily. You don't have to do anything you don't wanna. I'd just say kill him and be done with it." "Kill him!?" "Eh... maybe that is a bit too extreme. Leave 'im lyin' in the gutter, that's better. Trust me, he's a hopeless case." "Oh, but nobody is hopeless until proven so." "He killed his partner, what other proof do ya need?" I thought about it. Kenta had killed his partner, and who knows what else he may have done? "Still, I don't think it's right to just leave him without trying to save him." "Who made you God, hah? How do you know he actually _wants_ to be saved?" I got up. "I can't imagine that he'd be happy working for Kurata. Who knows what he's done with him?" "Why should _you_ care? Sooner or later, one of your pals is gonna come in and defeat BioVikemon, then try to bring you back. That is, unless they wanna see you gone." "Now why would they want to do that?" I asked. "Well... I dunno. All I can say is that I'd leave Kenta alone. He's a hopeless case." "And why are you saying that?" "Because he is!" "He isn't!" "He is!" "He is not!" "I know the guy, and I say he's hopeless! Just cut your losses now!" "Oh no! No, I'm not! Kenta may not be the greatest of Tamers out there, but he's still my friend. He still saved my life, and the least I can do is save him!" Just then, I felt a small spark, but it didn't hurt. "The Kenta I knew then is still alive somewhere, and I'm gonna bring him back. If he doesn't want it, that's fine. At least I can say that I've done everything that I can. I don't know who you are, or how you know who I am, but you don't have _**any**_ right to deprive **_anyone_ **of redemption. How do you know he doesn't want to be saved, huh? How do you know he isn't sorry for what he's done, deep down? Who knows, maybe Kurata isn't really happy being the jerk that he is. All I know is that Kenta is not that far gone. I'm still holding out some hope for him!"

All of a sudden, the grotto evaporated into data as I saw where the voice had come from. It was my voice actor and representation of my fighting spirit, Doug Erholtz. "Right back at ya," he said. "Huh? What... what just happened?" "Sorry for all the confusion. I was working on my New York accent, and I thought I'd test you. It took a while, but you passed, Greg. I'm glad to hear you hadn't given up on Kenta, and that you don't plan to." "Hmm... does this mean that I'm dead?" Mr. Erholtz shook his head. "This is an anime. Stranger things have happened before. You remember that one movie where the main character seemingly died and all the monsters brought him back with their tears?" "I thought you weren't allowed to watch those movies, Doug." He sheepishly grinned. "Well, I did anyway," he said. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Anyway, we've got to get you back to the real world so you can save Kenta from himself. But before we do, there are a few things you should know. First, ElDradimon and Baronmon are dead." My eyes widened at that. "Now now, it's OK. We did everything we could. The second thing, Marcus borrowed a page from your playbook, making Digimon goggle boy history." A video screen pulled up, and I saw the scene.

* * *

(flashback to last chapter)

_"Listen, buddy! I have no interest in hearing your to-do list, and I have no intention of sitting back and letting you get away with this. Keep knocking me down, and I'll keep getting up. As long as there's a glimmer of hope, I am **never **gonna quit fighting!**" **_

_All of a sudden, my pocket started glowing. I looked inside, pulled out my Digivice, and stared at it. The rectangle thing was all lit up, and I couldn't figure out why. A voice came from the Digivice. "Congratulations, you just said the magic word. Now hold your hand over the Air Signal to claim your prize." I didn't argue, I just scanned it in awe, wondering what magic word I had said. Seconds later, the light moved from the Air Signal to the screen, and then to ShineGreymon. "I feel something. I feel... a new power!" he claimed as I jumped off him. Then, he thrust his claw down into the ground. He became surrounded by a ring of fire, then picked something up from the road. It looked like a long, flaming sword. "GeoGrey Sword!" he called out, holding it in the air._

* * *

Greg

"I don't know about that. You told me that my loyalty and hope would combine to form courage. I think he's doing something of the same thing. I mean, we all need hope, right?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "I thought you should know because UlforceVeedramon's going to be getting a similar weapon. Not a sword, though. He's already got one of those." "What is it, Mr. E?" I eagerly asked. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Anyway, gotta run. I've got to engineer your comeback. It's going to be awesome!" "Great! Thanks again!" Just then, everything went white.

* * *

Kurata

Back in the van, Holly and Paul were still reporting. "UlforceVeedramon and Greg Logan are frozen solid. Mission accomplished," Paul reported. "Perfect," I said, completely satisfied. "Oh, wait... I picking up some signals... the signal is coming back..." I quickly checked the screen from one of my Gizumon AT patrol units. It looked like both frozen units were glowing rapidly, and then melting! I couldn't believe it!

* * *

Greg

I could believe it. We had come back, and were stronger than ever. BioVikemon looked steamed and astonished. "How-? How-? How-?" he stammered. "Howdy yourself. Did ya miss me?" I asked with a smile. "No!" "That's what I thought. Listen, Kenta. I know you're in there, and I know that you probably aren't too happy with the way things are right now. That can change. All you need is one thing, Kenta, just one thing." "What's that?" I smiled. "Hope. Hope that everything will turn out all right. Hope that your friends have your back." BioVikemon shook his head. "Why should I believe you?" "I could try telling you all the things I know about it. I've become quite the authority on the subject. However, you're absolutely right. Talk is cheap. Why don't I just show you..." With a flourish, I fully pointed my finger out towards my friend-turned-enemy. "...how much hope I'm holding out for you?"

All of a sudden, my pocket glowed. I pulled out my Digivice Burst and stared at it. Doug's voice came to me through the Digivice, but only I could hear it. _"Very nice. Now I suggest you don't do any fighting of your own after this scan. We wouldn't want you to get frozen. Just pull up a chair, grab some popcorn, and enjoy the show. Oh, and hold your hand over the Signal Port for a few seconds."_ I nodded, then I brought my stretched out free hand up to the sky and brought it down just over the Signal Port. I even added a "HA!" A green light circled around my hand. After three seconds, the Digivice beeped, and I moved my hand away. The light then moved to the main screen after I uncovered it, then it shifted to UlforceVeedramon. His bracelets glowed, then seemingly upgraded. "I feel a new power coming over me, something unlike that I've ever known. I also have this urge... to thrust my hand up to the sky. HIYA!" So he shot his right hand up, and a beam fired from the bracelet. I looked up to see where the beam had gone. It went straight up, and for a few seconds, the sky went black and became covered in shooting stars. One of the smaller ones dropped down to Earth and landed into my partner's hand. After that, the sky became its normal self again, but I observed the new weapon. It was some sort of blaster shaped like the Crest of Hope. The five points shaped like the star or sun became option buttons, while the rest of the stream was the barrel. "Well, what do you call this new weapon?" I asked UlforceVeedramon. "I call it... the _Kibou Blaster_!" "I think it's stupid!" BioVikemon retorted. "Nobody asked you!" I shot back.

* * *

UlforceVeedramon

I quickly checked my weapon's options on the built-in screen. They were, from left to right, "Analyze", "Neutralize", "Stun", "Blast", and "Final". The first thing I did was press down on the Analyze button. The weapon beeped, and then I scanned BioVikemon. His statistics came up on the screen. "Your little toy gun won't save you!" BioVikemon shouted, as he came charging towards me. I fought with him for a few moments until he came at me with his weapon.

I quickly chose "Stun" and fired at him again. The weapon fired a beam that stopped my enemy dead in his tracks and held him there. Greg looked very impressed. "Now, UlforceVeedramon, cleave him to the brisket!" he called. "Right!" So, I did. With my saber bracelet, I drew my sword out and slashed from his shoulder to his lower chest. He certainly felt that, because he screamed very loudly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seconds later, BioVikemon separated back into Kenta and a DigiEgg. Kenta was still on his feet, astonished. "But how? How could this have happened? How could I have lost?"

* * *

Greg

I was tempted to use the old "Open your mind" punchline Atem used, but I decided against it. I put away my Digivice and swung my right hand up so my palm was facing inward. The Crest of Hope insignia stenciled itself in light. I brought my hand down, and something came to mind. "With the power of hope, I'll make the darkness depart...and break the chains that bind your heart!"* Oh man... that could not have been any cheesier, and yet somehow it just felt right. I charged up a purifying sphere in that hand, pouring in my DigiSoul. I took the hand and drew it back up to my side. "Esperanza... Soul... THERAPY!" I thrust my extended right hand forward, firing the attack like a Mind Crush. The image seemed to go negative, while the sphere hit Kenta in the center of his body. Then, his negative image shattered and he fell to his knees as the image went back to normal. I brought my hand down as the insignia disappeared. "There, Kenta. Perhaps now, you'll find peace," I quietly said. My Digivice beeped, and I pulled it out again. "I know, I know. That was incredible, and you're welcome," Doug's voice came in. "We make a great team," I said. "You and Veemon make a great team, I'm just the voice. ...Eh, maybe I should go into Broadway. After all, look what happened to Andrew Rannells. Sayonara." With that, the Digivice went to normal. I took out my earpiece and tried to contact the others as UlforceVeedramon put away his gun. "Hello, Marcus? Tom? This is Greg. Kenta has just been neutralized, I'm taking him to the hospital." Marcus came in. "Greg? Where the heck were you?" he demanded to know. "Hey, I'm just glad to hear your voice on the other end. I was at Fuji TV, catching up with an old friend." "That's nice and all, but we've got bigger problems. ElDradimon and Baronmon are dead." "I heard, Marcus. I heard. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." "Well, at least you took Kenta out. He was getting annoying. I defeated Kouki, but the big issue now is that Thomas isn't here." "What?" I gasped.

* * *

Kurata

"We've lost BioVikemon's signal," Holly said. I gasped at that, but then shook my head. "Ah well, they just had to fall eventually. I'm about to pull a power play, gentlemen, and it involves a certain blond-haired Austrian boy. Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Greg's incantation was adapted from the one used for the Pretty Cure Rainbow Therapy attack from the YTV dub of Pretty Cure (which has yet to be shown in the States). Eat your heart out, Michelle Molineux.

For those of you wondering why Depthmon would help Greg, you might want to look up your DigiEgg charts.

If you like The Alan Parsons Project, and you love Thomas, then just wait until next chapter.


	44. Chapter 36: Don't Let It Show

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

(Pre-Opening Sequence)

(Doug E.) _Hey there. We've been getting a number of complaints from Toei about how much screen time an American-exclusive character is getting. So, by popular demand, you'll be seeing less of me. Also, in future prints of the Japanese dub, I'm named Satochi. Hey, it's better than Takeru by a long shot. In the English dub, I'm still the voice of the main character, and I'm still singing the theme song, so deal with it. Thank you._

* * *

Recap

(Thomas) _Kouki had informed Greg that Kenta was waiting for him at the Fuji TV Building in Odiaba, so that's where he went. Greg met his old friend-turned-foe in the spherical observation room, but that quickly shifted to a studio so Kenta could properly vent his feelings about being left out, using a track from the Gaudi album no less. Then, he Bio-Hybrid Digivolved to BioVikemon and gave Greg the cold shoulder, quite literally. Greg refused to give up on Kenta, so UlforceVeedramon earned the Kibou Blaster. The Digimon took care of the body, but Greg took care of the soul in an impressive display._

* * *

Chapter 36: Don't Let It Show

Greg

When I heard about the National Safety Council's emergency meeting, I hid Veemon in my Digivice and carried Kenta all the way to the hospital using my DigiSoul Aura Mode. I had to, his muscles added on some weight. When I arrived, I turned off Aura Mode and made sure he was taken care of. Then, I contacted Marcus on my earpiece as he directed me towards this warehouse by the docks. It took me 30 minutes by foot, but I made it. Hidden inside was a smaller house, and inside there was the rest of the team. Anya rushed up to me and hugged me. "Oh Greg, I'm so glad you're OK. I was so worried about you," she said, relieved. "Thanks. I'm just glad I made it out alive. Kenta's OK, I put him in the hospital. Thanks again, Marcus." "Yeah yeah, we're just glad you finally made it. Now what's this secret you wanted to show us, Miki?" Miki grabbed a remote and pressed a button on it. Suddenly, part of the floor slid back to reveal a staircase. Agumon looked down over the side. "You sure weren't kidding about this base being secret!" Marcus exclaimed. "Yeah, the commander told us about this place a while ago," Miki explained. "He told us we should use it if we ever had a major emergency," Megumi added.

We walked down the stairs until we reached a door. Megumi had the key, so she unlocked it and we entered. This secret base was barebones, with barstools, chairs, a table, and a few computers that definitely threw back to 2002. I turned on a TV to the news. "The government has again reiterated that the public should consider all Digimon dangerous and to refrain from engaging them at all costs," the newsreader reported. I changed it to CNN International, but they reported the same thing. So, I turned the TV down. "Just great. What is Thomas doing anyway? Why isn't he here with us right now?" Marcus griped. I tried my earpiece. "Logan to Norstein, Logan to Norstein. Come in, Norstein. Over," I said. I got no response. "Nothing." I was about to go to work on my cell phone when I got a call. For those of you who don't know, my ringtone is "Beat Hit" by Ayumi Miyazaki. "Oh, sorry..." I got up. "I'll... take this in another room," I said, somewhat embarrassed. I went out into a vestibule and answered it.

"Hello?" Big mistake. "Guess who was on Fox News yesterday," said a voice that sounded like it was about to explode. "Uh... hi, Dad." "Greg, you idiot! You and your... pet whatever it was, were all over the news! I don't know what you're doing in Japan right now, but you need to come home!" "Dad, we went over this eight years ago..." "Well this time, it's much more personal! You know what President Obama was talking about this morning?" "Dad, the man talks a lot..." "I know, I know, but he was talking about how he's going to pass an executive order to address the Digimon threat!" Oh great... Kurata had gotten to our president. Heaven help us. "Dad, I can't come home just yet. Veemon and I have to stop Kurata." "I DON'T CARE! You're coming home, and if you're wise, you'll leave your 'friends' in Japan. DO YOU HEAR ME!?" I hung up. After a few minutes, the phone rang again. Like a fool, I answered it. "VALERIE!" My mom took the phone. "Hi, honey." "Hi, Mom." "So, how are things going over there?" "Fine, I guess. We're trying to stop Kurata, UlforceVeedramon got a new weapon, and I did this really awesome finisher using my hand and the power of the Crest of Hope." "You did what with the Crest of What?" "Hope, Mom. Hope." "Oh, that's nice. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that your father wants you and Gary to come home. We're all worried sick about you." "What's your opinion?" "...Well..." "Well?" "Well... you do what you think is right. By the way, how's Thomas?" "Norstein? We're trying to find him. Last I heard he was picked up in a chopper, at least that's what Marcus told me." "Marcus?" "I'll send you a profile of him first chance I get. Mom, I love you, but I have to hang up right now. Tell Dad we can't come home until the job's done." "You tell him to come home!" I heard Dad shout from a distance. "Be quiet! Lower your voice!" Mom shot back. She returned to me. "OK. Bye." Then, she hung up.

* * *

Thomas

I usually hate these long helicopter rides. Grimley and Isgett don't enjoy The Alan Parsons Project, so they listen to Beethoven. It reminds me of those nights in the opera houses and symphony halls of Vienna. I was dragged in by my father to those in order to keep up appearances. He claimed that the wealthy were supposed to invest in the arts.

We arrived at a mansion on an archipelago my father owned somewhere off the Sea of Japan. Whatever he wanted, he certainly wasn't going to get from me. As Gaomon and I deboarded, I heard a voice call my name. "Tommy!" I turned, and there, rolling her way towards me, was my sister Relena. Technically, she is my half-sister, but that didn't matter. She's my inspiration, the reason I went to medical school, the reason why I didn't have much of a social life. When she was born, she was diagnosed with a rare, untreatable disease. Yet, she was a ray of sunshine to everyone she knew. I made it my life's goal to cure her. "Relena!" I called in shock. She finally arrived and stood up, trying to walk. "Welcome back, Tommy," she happily said. I caught her and picked her up. "Relena, what are you doing here? There isn't anything wrong, is there?" I asked her. "Ha ha, no, nothing like that. In fact, it's good news. Father brought me, and he says I'm going to be cured here," she answered. I looked into her eyes, all shining and glittering, so full of hope. She actually believed she was going to be cured. I so wanted it to be that way, but I wasn't sure it was possible.

Just then, she turned and noticed Gaomon. I let her down, and she stood in front of him. She seemed enthralled by him. "And you must be Gaomon," she said. He closed his eyes and slightly bowed. "The pleasure's mine, Miss Relena," he politely responded. She reached over and gently felt the fur on his chest, which took him by surprise. "Wow... your fur is really soft and cuddly, Gaomon. But, don't you get hot?" she innocently asked. I could tell Gaomon hadn't thought of the answer before. "Uh... just in the summer," he quickly said, not knowing what else to say. Something else caught my sister's attention. "Your nose." "Uh..." She felt it, which again took him completely off guard. "Wet and cold. You're just like a real puppy."

* * *

Gaomon

As I had mentioned before, I have never taken much account into my appeal for cuteness. I am what I am. Master Norstein's half-sister, Miss Relena, had just compared me to a real puppy. I truly did not know what to say. I didn't want to seem improper. "Will you be my friend?" the little girl innocently asked me. Now that was a shock. I turned to Master Thomas, who just nodded. Then, I looked back to her. "Uh, yes, of course, I'll be your friend." I felt the words come out of me like a computer printout. I don't know what it is with me that attracts young girls. I silently vowed to ask Master Thomas the answer.

* * *

Thomas

"Thomas! Relena! Come inside now!" a voice barked from in front of me. I looked up, and there he was. Franz Norstein, the man I had the extreme displeasure of calling my father. Rutherford, the butler, brought up the wheelchair to a nearby table outside while I carried and lowered Relena into her seat. "There," I said. "Thanks, Tommy. I really am fine, don't worry about me," she assured me. I looked up and into his eyes. Then, I looked down. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Father?" I asked him. "You just ran off without a single word, choosing to join DATS over your family," he coldly stated. That's the way it was with him. He never had accepted my decision to join. He turned. "Come," he ordered. We walked inside. "Rutherford, take Relena back to her room now," Father directed. "But ___Father, _I wanna stay and talk to Tommy," Relena moaned. "I want you to rest. You can visit with your brother later."_ "____Please?" _she pleaded. "Thomas isn't going anywhere, just ask him yourself." He gave an icy glare to me, expecting me to follow through. Relena gave me a warming look. "Really, Tommy?" "Yeah," I said. That lit up her face again. "That's great news. OK, Tommy, I'll see you later," she said, bidding me farewell as Rutherford wheeled her into her room. After the door was shut, I quickly turned to Father. "That was underhanded! I don't appreciate it," I sharply said. He turned his head. "What do you mean?" he demanded to know. "Using my sister in order to get to _me_," I responded. He dismissively turned and walked away. "I'm just being her father. Why don't you try being her brother for a while?" I fumed at that as he opened the door towards the parlor, then prepared my counterattack. "Give me a break! You weren't around when Mother and I were _suffering_, and suddenly you're 'Father of the Year?'" I quipped in disbelief, walking in. Suddenly, I paid close attention to who was sitting in that armchair. I looked in horror at the lab coat-clad, wirey figure. He hadn't!

He had. It was Kurata, smirking all the way. "Thomas. Welcome home," he said nonchalantly. I stared at him, not knowing whether to give him an uppercut or to just to sic Gaomon on him. "I know, you're shocked," he said. "Kurata," I breathed. "I've placed the professor in charge of Relena's recovery process, Thomas," Father curtly informed me. He might as well have told me that he had signed Relena up for exploratory surgery off the black market. "How could you?" I demanded to know. "Because he wants to see your sister get better, that's how. I've handled numerous cases similar to hers," Kurata stated. "What are you up to, Kurata?" I growled. He snickered. "I don't know what you mean. I'm simply here to help Relena. Of course, I am going to need something from you in exchange. The more you cooperate, the better your sister gets." Gaomon put up his fists. "We'd never work with you!" he boldly shouted. Father glared at him. "Easy, Gaomon," I said, gently pushing his gloves away. I stared Kurata down. "You swear you'll be able to cure Relena?" I asked the evil doctor. "Yes, of course, Thomas." "Very well. Then let's talk." Kurata explained the terms to me. Essentially, he wanted me to sell out my team and fully join his little project. Otherwise, the operation would be aborted. Father assured me there would be hell to pay if that was the case. "Do you understand now, Thomas? You must cooperate with Kurata for your sister's sake," he said. I stood there, fuming. "I know what's at stake, Father, but I decide my life." He stood up. "You're so___selfish!_ I swear, if you don't help her, you won't be welcome in this house anymore." "Why don't you just say what you really mean? This isn't about Relena, you just don't want me to tarnish the precious Norstein family reputation!" "What are you getting at?" "You've___always_ acted like this! Even when Mother needed your help, all you thought about was ___you_ and only ___you__." _"Now now, calm down, you two. Play nice," Kurata cut in, standing up and approaching me. He sighed. "Look, Thomas. Just think about this for all a second, would you? Haven't the Data Squad's methods caused more problems than they've solved?" he asked, walking away. He continued. "Even the basis of the Data Squad's ideals have been proven to be misguided. Desparately clinging to them is just going to bring ___more_ pain and sadness. Do ___you_ really want to be responsible for that? And then there's Marcus Damon. He's the main reason this conflict hasn't been resolved yet. Oh, and then there's that throwaway from the last conflict that's so full of himself, um... what's his name? Oh yes, Gregory Logan. You don't ___really _want him around, do you?" I had to think about that. Marcus was a thorn in my side, that was true. But could I walk away from the whole team? "I have big plans for you, Thomas. If you and I simply joined forces instead of holding each other back, we can end this war. And then... we can create a better world for everybody." That's exactly what Nanami said to me. "So, what do you say? Will you help me forge this new world?" I searched my heart, or at least pretended to. In that brain of mine, I concocted what I considered to be my greatest masterpiece, my power play. "All I've ever wanted... is a peaceful world, where my sister can be happy. And healthy," I said as I approached Kurata. "All right. Let's build this new world together," I decided. This took him by surprise, but it was a happy one as he accepted my hand. Then, he told me what he wanted me to do. "But first, I must ask you for a favor. A phone call," I stipulated. "Very well."

Gaomon and I walked into our studio. I pulled out my cell phone, calling the one person I was sure I could trust. If he wanted to be leader so much, this would be his opportunity. He answered. "Hello?" "Greg. This is Thomas." "Tom?" I sighed. "Yes, Tom. Now listen, and listen good. Are you in a private area?" "No." "Well go there!" A few minutes later, he came back. "OK, Tom, I locked myself in the men's room. Don't worry, I can get out. I was in the hall, but you told me to go somewhere private, and well... this is the most private place I know." "Good. I'm hoping you're the kind of guy that can keep a secret. No one knows this conversation happened." "All right, this conversation never happened. So, what's the secret?" "I'm at this mansion my father owns. Apparently, he made a Faustian bargain with Kurata for my sister's health." "A Faustian bargain? Oh... I see what you mean. A deal with the devil. How could you let your dad sell you out?" Greg asked in concern. "...I've been wondering the same thing myself. Listen, my sister's health is on the line. Kurata says he'll be able to cure her and Father fully bought into it. Now, I'm on his side."

* * *

_Greg_

I was leaning against a stall door in the men's room. "Thomas H. Norstein! **How could you!**_**" **_I angrily shouted.** "**Shhhhh... keep it down. Now listen. I've got a plan, you see. This is going to be my masterpiece. I can't tell you what it is, because my plan's chances of success are inversely proportional to how much others know about it beforehand. Besides, if I told you everything, you'd eventually inform the team, including Marcus, and that would mean certain doom." "But-" I started. "Who knows what that snake could do to my sister?" "Look, Tom, if my dad ever did something stupid like that, I'd disown him in a heartbeat," I said. Tom continued over the phone. "You don't mean that. I've seen him and your mother. Your father may be a twit at times, but at least he loves her. At least they're still together. My father doesn't care at all about my dead mother, or me for that matter. Our fathers are completely different, but that's beside the point. Now, when I begin my apparent reign of terror, I'm fully expecting Marcus to freak out like he usually does." "Yeah..." "So that's why I'm making you the leader." "Huh?" "It's what you've always wanted, right? A chance to lead the team? To be the Goggle Boy?" "Yeah, but... not under these circumstances. Tom, I've always thought of you as a friend." "Me too. But at least for now, I want you to pretend we're enemies. When you go back to the others, make up a story, tell them you were talking to your parents, or Henry, or somebody like that. Don't tell them you were talking to me." "But Tom-" "I'm not finished, Logan. Go back in and pretend nothing happened. When Marcus becomes deranged, which he will, trust me, take over. Look after the team. Be the leader you've always known you could be. If you've got that Crest of Hope like you claim, then use it. You are my last hope." I didn't know what to say. This was a huge responsibility. I'd have to fight one of my closest friends, and I didn't want to. "Thomas..." "Now now. I'll be fine. I'll be back, eventually. Don't worry. Kurata will get everything that is coming to him." I smiled. "I don't have any doubts about that," I said. "Good. But this whole plan will fall to pieces if you tell anyone too early. Let things go as usual. Can I trust you?" "Can you trust Veemon as well?" I asked him. "...Sure, but he's got to promise not to tell anyone, not even the other Digimon. Let me speak to him, please." So, I gave the phone to Veemon. "Hey, Tom. I heard everything on Greg's end. I'm sorry we gotta fight each other, but everything's gonna work out just fine, right?" he asked. After getting the answer, a smile came over the lizard's face. "I read ya loud and clear. Don't worry, nobody will know a thing. My lips are sealed," Veemon went on. There was a pause again. "OK. Gotcha. Looks like we'll be fighting you soon. Bye." He gave the phone back to me. "Look, Greg... I wish you the best of luck with this. I know you've been chomping at the bit, but I can't stress this enough. Don't tell anyone. Don't let it show. Now I've heard about this secret base. There's a room with a computer and a stereo system. I'll be sending you my feelings there. Good luck, Greg." Then, he hung up.

Veemon and I left the restroom and searched for this room. When we found it, I logged into my e-mail inbox and found a message from Tom marked "Don't Let it Show". He had attached an MP3 file to it with the same label. I let out a faint smile, then opened it. Sure enough, it was Tom doing a cover of The Alan Parsons Project.

* * *

["Don't Let It Show"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by The Akihiro Kurata Project

Lead Vocals: Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman)]

___After Thomas concludes his phone call with Greg, he approaches the family organ and begins to play. Gaomon sets up a machine to come in with whatever he and Thomas can't play themselves, then sits behind the drums, waiting for his cue. We can presume this is the same song Greg is listening to now. _

___Thomas:_

___**If it's getting harder to face every day  
Don't let it show, don't let it show  
Though it's getting harder to take what they say  
Just let it go, just let it go**_

**_And if it hurts when they mention my name_**  
**_Say you don't know me_**  
**_And if it helps when they say I'm to blame_**  
**_Say you don't own me_**  
**_Hmmmm_**

___**Even if it's taking the easy way out  
Keep it inside of you  
Don't give in  
Don't tell them anything  
Don't let it  
Don't let it show **_

___As Thomas performs at his organ, we can see he's trying to fight back the tears. _

___Thomas:____**  
Even though you know it's the wrong thing to say  
Say you don't care, say you don't care  
Even if you want to believe there's a way  
I won't be there, I won't be there**_

**_But if you smile when they mention my name_**  
**_They'll never know you_**  
**_And if you laugh when they say I'm to blame_**  
**_They'll never own you_**  
**_Hmmmm_**

___**Even if you feel you've got nothing to hide  
Keep it inside of you  
Don't give in  
Don't tell them anything  
Don't let it  
Don't let it show **_

___As the song goes into its long instrumental finale, Kurata walks in impatiently, expecting them to leave at any moment. So, they stop playing and walk with the evil doctor towards the Norstein family helicopter. Kurata looks jubilant, but that isn't the case for Thomas. After they board, the chopper's blades begin to spin as it begins its ascent and journey back to Minato. We fade back in to Greg and Veemon, as they take this all in._

* * *

Greg

As the music faded, I thought about it. "Are you OK with all this, Greg?" Veemon asked. "Yeah. I mean, if it were Gary in that position..." I continued thinking. Veemon looked at me expectantly. "Well?" "I'd do the same thing." I closed Windows Media Player. "Well, Veemon, it looks like we'll have the first chance to lead the team. Should be a piece of cake, right?" Veemon clenched his fist and raised it up. "Yeah!" he cheered. "OK, now remember, nobody knows this but us. Not a word to anyone. Got it?" "Got it." "Good. Let's go."

We walked back into the main room, and were surprised to find BanchoLeomon, along with Sarah and Kristy. The two Damon women had brought over bento boxes which had been eaten at. Veemon and I quietly sat down and helped ourselves to what was left. Apparently, BanchoLeomon and Marcus were in some sort of conference. "I see. So in the end, you weren't able to protect ElDradimon," the lion concluded. "No, but this thing is far from over. We're going to get much stronger. Nothing's gonna stop us from bringing Kurata down!" Marcus confidently stated. "You said it," I agreed. Everyone turned toward me. "Where were you?" Gary asked. "Uh... just calling Mom and Dad. Making sure they were OK," I lied. Agumon went back to what Marcus was talking about. "Yeah, and the Digivice Burst has already given us an awesome new weapon!" "The GeoGrey Sword!" Marcus added. "Yeah!" "Heh, I guess you're not the only one then. We got a new weapon too," Veemon said. "The Kibou Blaster," I chimed in. Marcus and Agumon looked shocked at that. "You what?!" they both asked in shock. Before we could tell them, BanchoLeomon came in. "Listen to me. There's something very important that I have to tell you both... well, all four of you. It's about your Digivice. The new ones are called the Digivice Burst, and it has a power even far superior to the GeoGrey Sword and the Kibou Blaster." "Are you talking about Aura Mode?" Anya asked. "Even greater than that, although I am glad to hear you've discovered it. It's called, the Burst Mode," BanchoLeomon went on. "What does the Burst Mode do?" Marcus asked. "Besides burst?" Agumon added. The lion looked serious. "This isn't something to joke about. It's a warning. Make one mistake, and the Burst Mode will destroy you along with your enemy." "Destroy..." Marcus repeated. I pondered it over. "Hmmm... sounds dangerous," I grimly said. "It is, if not handled properly. I don't want you stumbling into this power. That's why I'm telling you now. But you must never use the Burst Mode, for your own safety." Just then, one of our systems went off. Miki rushed to the computer. "It's a Digimon signal. Looks like Piximon, and he's really close by," she reported. Keenan stood up. "Then that mean there still survivors left from battle," he concluded. "We have to help him," Marcus said decisively. So, we moved out.

When we arrived, we saw a Gizumon XT chase a Piximon. It was soon followed by two more who blasted away at him, blowing him up and absorbing his data. One of them extended its appendages, which Marcus raced to punch at. "It's fightin' time! HIYA!" he declared as he struck. The punch ignited his DigiSoul. "Let's go!" Marcus shouted. So, we moved out. "Yeah!"

Marcus went first. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!" _He thrust forward his Digivice Burst. "Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!" Next, it was my turn. I thrust my free hand out, just like I always did, but let the DigiSoul completely cover my body. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!" "_Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!" Anya was up next. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!" "_Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!" She was followed by Gary. "DigiSoul, CHARGE! _OVERDRIVE!" "_Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!" Finally, we came to Keenan, who still had his Digivice iC. "**DigiSoul...**" Then he brought his free hand up and slammed it down on the sensor. "**Full, CHARGE!" **"Falcomon Warp Digivolve to... Crowmon!"

I did an instant replay on my Digivice Burst. "Hold it, hold it just a minute. Keenan, would you come here for a sec? There's something I want to show you." He did, and I showed him the instant replay. In the Digivolution Sequence, the name in the background didn't read "Crowmon" but "Yatagaramon". The young warrior took notice and brought it to the giant bird's attention. "Hmm... Hey, Crowmon! Your name not Crowmon, but Yatagaramon!" "Is that so? Can I have it changed to Crowmon?" Crowmon asked. "Me don't know." "We'll discuss it later," I said. The Digimon flew up and into battle. Soon, they were surrounded by XT units. Back on the ground, we were being surrounded by Gizumon. "Shall we?" I asked Marcus, who promptly answered by punching out a Gizumon. "Oh yeah," he agreed. He, Gary, Anya, and I took out our Digivices and set up for Aura Mode. "___DigiSoul Aura Mode, ON!__" _we called in unison. It kicked in, and soon, we each had our own battle aura.

[BGM: "You Know My Name" (Instrumental) by David Arnold]

[Alt BGM: "Hirari" (Instrumental TV Size) by Kouji Wada]

[Alt Alt BGM: "Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger" (Instrumental Short Size) by Ayumi Miyazaki]

We started fighting for a while, then jumped up high so we could each get our own roll call on the roof. I had previously discussed the idea at some length with the group, and they eventually agreed to it. Marcus cracked his knuckles and limbered up, then struck a final, fiery pose. "Infinite power flows in my body,* and I'm gonna let you see all of it! I am... Marcus Damon!" I borrowed from my Biomerge initiation sequence, then finished by sweeping my right hand fully out to the side while keeping the left hand in a fist. "The wind howls, the sky rages,* yet I am not afraid because I ride on the wings of hope! I am... Greg Logan!" Anya went next as she borrowed liberally from the latest Pretty Cure series, in this case, _Heartcatch Pretty Cure!_. "I am a flower that shows its beautiful face even in the blaze of the winter.* I am... Anya Rădulescu!" Gary blended together paso doble and his martial arts training in an impressive display. "With strength as a goal, I will become even stronger... always as much as necessary, to the limit of my will!* Taking to the skies with crimson lightning*, I am... Gary Logan!" Back on the ground, Keenan just looked at us, confused. "What you doing? Why you waste time doing that?" he called up to us. "Because we may never have the chance to do it again," Gary called down, going back into his epic pose. We set up for the big finale. "Wherever there is injustice, you will find us," my brother began. "Wherever there is suffering, we'll be there," I added. Marcus finished it off. "Wherever liberty is threatened, you will find...*" Then, the four of us posed as a team and shouted in unison, "THE DIGIMON DATA SQUAD!" It just so happened that a giant explosion occured behind us. After holding the pose for a few seconds, we turned around to find it had been a Gizumon XT blowing up a warehouse. "How serendipitous," Gary noted. "Huh?" Marcus asked. "Lucky. Come on," I said. We jumped down from the roof and went to work.

Marcus started things off by punching away at everything. Anya and I double teamed and pulled off some fancy dance moves, without any music or anything, and we crushed a number of Gizumon. "Gee, I didn't know you were into_ Dirty Dancing_, Greg," Gary commented while kicking out an enemy robot. "We're young, we're fighting robots together, and we're in love. What difference does it make?" I asked.

* * *

UlforceVeedramon

All this extra fighting is great exercise for the humans, plus I think it gives them some extra part in the fight. It forces them to think on their feet like us Digimon. Speaking of that, Gizumon XT were surrounding us left and right. I drew out my Ulforce Saber and started slashing away. HerculesKabuterimon threw one Gizumon XT into two others with his Giga Scissor Claw, smashing all three of them. In the meantime, ShineGreymon kept firing Glorious Burst after Glorious Burst. That only lead to six of them surrounding him and firing hard. "Ahhh! Boss! The GeoGrey Sword!" ShineGreymon yelled. I got a glance of Marcus taking a break from his usual melee to fool around with his Digivice Burst.

* * *

Greg

"Just remember, you're the one thing I can't get enough of,*" I crooned to Anya as she flip kicked over me. Gary shook his head while using a roundhouse on two other Gizumon. Meanwhile, Marcus took a break from his usual fighting spree to fiddle around with his Digivice Burst. "Rose Spear!" "Savage Emperor!" Yep, Crowmon (or whatever his name was) and Rosemon were doing their jobs. After that, ShineGreymon made a brilliant recovery. I cleared my throat, and Marcus went back to work. We were down to our last Gizumon. Keenan took it out with a series of rapid-fire punches, which was pretty impressive considering he didn't even have DigiSoul Aura Mode on. By the time we finished, we were all breathing heavily. I turned off Aura Mode, when suddenly, a light turned on. It was Tom and Gaomon. Tom had one hand in his pocket and another in a fist, and looked like he had been watching for a while. I resisted the urge to make any motion towards him. This was what they called Method Acting. Marcus got a good look at them. "Thomas..." he breathed out. Our bruiser hero was understandably ticked. "Well it's about time. Where have you been? We were worried sick about you." Tom pulled out his Digivice Burst and charged up, nice and easy. "DigiSoul, Charge. Overdrive," he calmly said, going through the motions. Without saying a word, Gaomon Double Warp Digivolved to MirageGaogamon. I decided to go along with it as I had a word with Tom. "You missed out on quite a fight, Norstein. We missed you here on the battlefield. Had a roll call and everything," I informed him. Tom merely gave me a cold stare. "Hmph... you really are pathetic," he said. Then he pointed towards ShineGreymon, who had come to greet his lost friend. "Attack! Now, MirageGaogamon!" he ordered. "Sir, yes, sir!" MirageGaogamon responded, and he proceeded to beat down on his friend-turned-foe. Marcus put his arms up to guard himself against the blast. Gary, Anya, and Keenan rushed in to greet him, but a Gizumon XT fired an attack at the ground, causing the four of us to fall back. The two Mega Levels went at it in an aerial dogfight.

Meanwhile, tensions ran high as Marcus let Tom have it. "What are you doing!? Have you lost it, Thomas? Call off MirageGaogamon before somebody gets hurt!" he ordered. Tom started walking towards him. "As long as you're around, this war will never end," he plainly but decisively stated. "Huh?" "Marcus... you have to go." "I **what? **How could you blame me for all of this, Thomas? I'm on your side! Now what's gotten into you? Answer me!" Tom stood there without saying a word, while Marcus' temper and patience began to wear thin. "Then it's fightin' time!" He swung, but Tom calmly caught his fist like it was nothing. "Just listen. With Kurata's help, I'll finally be able to create a peaceful world." "Huh?! What? Kurata? No," Marcus quietly tried reasoning with himself. You might as well have told Marcus that his father was a Nazi. He didn't take the news well at all. "No way. You can't!" "It's the only logical choice, Marcus! I have to do this!" Tom forced Marcus' fist back and then came at him with a punch of his own, taking him to the ground and bruising his face. He stood over his opponent, panting. If this didn't get him an Emmy, I didn't know what would. I had to keep reminding myself that this was part of his power play. In the sky, MirageGaogamon and ShineGreymon were at it like fighting comets.

Tom continued his rant while Marcus came to his feet. "We can't continue with brute force. Conflict just leads to more conflict. It doesn't protect or save anyone." Tom grabbed his new enemy by the jacket. "Listen! Don't you get it?! There's nothing else to be _done!_ **_Nothing at all! Nothing!_" **Then he delivered a punch to Marcus' gut. I stood there, stunned, and he turned to let me have it. "And you! You may have more experience, but you're too idealistic and too wrapped up in your brain for your own good! You think this is all some sort of a game, well it isn't! The sooner you realize that, the better. I'm sick of you. When are you going to wake up and smell the coffee? **_This is no Saturday morning cartoon!_" **He rushed towards me.** "**You wanna be the leader? Well fine! **_Now you're equal!_" **He gave me a gut punch to match Marcus'. While I was down, he snatched my bucket hat, and threw it like a frisbee. It landed far on the ground, where a Gizumon XT promptly atomized it. "Bucket hats are out of style, anyway," he coldly stated. I held onto my gut, groaning, and in complete shock. "But Tom..." "That's Thomas to you, and one other thing. I'm having all of yours and Gary's things moved out of my mansion! I took you under my wing, and this is how you repay me, by siding with Marcus?! You want to buddy up with him so much, why don't you bunk up _with him_?" This is what is known in the business as Enforced Method Acting. If Tom wanted everyone to think he had turned on us, he was doing a very good job. He walked back to Marcus, who was just starting to get up, and kicked him back down. "That's why I came here, Marcus. To prove that to you."

* * *

Kurata

I had such a good time watching with my digital binoculars. Everything was going according to plan. "Ah, what fun this is!" I chortled, "Watching those two turn _against_ each other. And it's all thanks to _me_." I continued watching the fight. ShineGreymon prepared a Glorious Burst, while MirageGaogamon fired off a Full Moon Blaster. The two attacks hit, but the dinosaur got the brunt of the attack, with a Gale Claw chaser no less. That caused ShineGreymon to fall into the water, drenching Spencer Damon's son with the splash. In the meantime, UlforceVeedramon attempted to stop my new Digimon ally, but to no avail. Not even a Dragon Impulse X could stop MirageGaogamon, as soon he went into the water too.

* * *

Greg

Tom, wanting to be fair, alternated in kicking each of us down for ten minutes or so. Anya, Gary, and Keenan were already down and had no intention of getting up, I'm sure. Marcus then got two unwanted seawater showers when UlforceVeedramon and ShineGreymon both fell in the water. I had a feeling it was going to happen. Marcus struggled to get to his feet. His words were sounding strained. "All right... enough of this garbage. I'm sick of listening to your traitorous mouth. We've done plenty of good. I mean, you... you seriously don't believe what you're saying, do you? **_Do you?!_" **"It doesn't really matter, Marcus. I have nothing else to say. **_We're done!_" **"Rrrrrrrghhh.. **_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" **All of a sudden, Marcus and Thomas took a swing at each other and evenly connected in each other's faces. It was like watching another brawl, just like the first time they'd fought, but this time, Marcus used his other fist to knock Norstein to the ground. Then, he started panting. I was sure it was going to happen again. From where I could see it, Marcus' fist began to ignite with a dark-purple glow. His voice was chock-full of hate, malice, and overall negativity. "**_You've gone too far._" **"Speak for yourself, Damon!" I shouted, but it was no good.

I had witnessed this one time before, when I was in the Digital World with the Tamers. Beelzemon had just killed Leomon, and Takato went off his hinges. He had ordered WarGrowlmon to Digivolve to Mega, and just like Tai, forced a Dark Digivolution. The result? Megidramon, an absolute monster and malevolent force. And now, it was happening again. There was nothing I could do about it. If I tried to explain it to Marcus, I'd end up ruining the plan Tom had set up, and then Kurata might win. Besides, I was in no condition to stop the fight myself, especially after the beatdown I had just gotten. "I hate this," I thought to myself. "I hate this! A friend of mine is about to make a huge mistake,_ and I can't do anything to stop him_!" But, I tried it anyway. "**Marcus! **You're going down a dangerous path! Don't let the anger in your heart consume you! Please, Marcus. I'm telling you, you're gonna regret it!" I called out to him, practically with tears in my eyes. Did that do any good? No. He returned to Thomas. "**_I've forgiven you before, but not this time! No MORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!_" **The purple glow consumed him as he let out his wrathful roar. "A new DigiSoul Charge?" Tom asked. As Marcus kept doing his best impression of an angry Tyrannosaurus Rex, suddenly, I saw ShineGreymon come up and make the same roar. A grey sphere covered him, and out of it came a differently colored version of Marcus' partner.

* * *

Gary

We looked in awe at what had happened. "Is that... the Burst Mode?" I wondered. BanchoLeomon came out of hiding and observation. "No... far worse," he stated.

* * *

Author's Notes:

For those of you playing along at home, here's who I borrowed roll calls from.

Marcus: GekiRed

Greg: Air Ninja HurricaneRed

Anya: Sakura Haruno

Gary: Kamen Rider Kabuto, GekiViolet, KabutoRaiger

Finale: The Three Amigos

Greg's quote of love to Anya comes from the song "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" from the 1987 film Dirty Dancing.

* * *

Bonus MusicBreak

DATS TALENT SHOW

["Hot in the City"

Written by Billy Idol

Performed by Gary and the Miniskirt Police (Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins and Stephanie Sheh)]

_A picture of Gary posing for the camera appears on the screen as the band sets up for the next number. Miki and Megumi, in their standard DATS uniforms, stand at their microphones._

_Miki/Megumi:_

_**Stranger**_

_**Stranger**_

_Gary runs out wearing a headset mic, with Tentomon already at his keyboard. The audience cheers._

_Miki/Megumi:_

_**Stranger**_

_**Stranger**_

_Gary:__**  
**__**It's hot here at night, lonely, black and quiet**__**  
**__**On a hot summer night**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid of the world we made**__**  
**__**On a hot summer night**_

_Miki struts along the stage to another mic stand, acting as an example of a "long-legged lovely". Greg and Veemon, playing electric guitar and bass respectively, approve. _

_Gary:__**  
**__**'Cause when a long-legged lovely walks by**__**  
**__**Yeah you can see the look in her eye**__**  
**__**Then you know that it's**__**  
**_

_Gary/Miki/Megumi: __**  
**__**Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight, **_

_**(**__Miki/Megumi: __**tonight)**__**  
**__**Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight, **_

_**(**__Miki/Megumi: __**tonight)**__**  
**_

_Tentomon plays something on his keyboard, which is followed by Veemon on his bass. As we look out over the crowd, we see Gary carry himself well on the stage. _

_Miki/Megumi:__**  
**__**Stranger **_

_**Stranger**__**  
**_

_Gary:__**  
**__**For all the dreams and schemes, people are as they seem**__**  
**__**On a hot summer night**__**  
**__**Don't be no fun, don't forget you're young**__**  
**__**On a hot summer night**_

_**A sometime someone you're not**__**  
**__**Don't wait to see what you got**__**  
**__**'Cause you know that you're**_

_Gary/Miki/Megumi: __**  
**__**Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight, **_

_**(**__Miki/Megumi: __**tonight)**_

_(Gary: __**All right!**__)__**  
**__**Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight, **_

_**(**__Miki/Megumi: __**tonight)**_

_Gary:_

_**Ra-ha!**__**  
**_

_As we come to the bridge, Miki and Megumi desert their posts and go up front to join Gary in a dance routine. Don't worry, he gets equal time with each girl. We get a shot of Marcus at the drums._

_Miki/Megumi: _

_**Oh yes. Oh yes.**_

_Gary:__**  
**__**We'll walk until my feet drop**__**  
**__**I'm a train when I'm hateful**__**  
**__**Yeah, lay right down now**__**  
**__**And ride until your head breaks**__**  
**__**I'm a-walkin' 'til my brain pops**_

_(Miki/Megumi: __**Oh yes. Oh yes.)**__**  
**__**I will move with the beat now**_

_(Miki/Megumi: __**Oh yes. Oh yes.)**__**  
**__**I'm a chain 'round an A-bomb**_

_(Miki/Megumi: __**Oh yes. Oh yes.)**__**  
**__**I'm a ribbon in the heat now**__**  
**__**Tokyo!**__**  
**_

_The band starts up again as the two girls and Gary continue their routine along the stage._

_Gary/Miki/Megumi: __**  
**__**Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight, **_

_**(**__Miki/Megumi: __**tonight)**_

_(Gary: A__** little love)**__**  
**__**Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight, **_

_**(**__Miki/Megumi: __**tonight)**_

_**Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight, **_

_**(**__Gary: __**A little girl)**_

_**(**__Miki/Megumi: __**tonight)**_

_(Gary:__** A little love)**_

_**Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight, **_

_**(**__Miki/Megumi: __**tonight)**_

_**Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight, **_

_**(**__Gary: __**A little girl)**_

_**(**__Miki/Megumi: __**tonight)**_

_(Gary:__** A little love)**_

___**Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot...**_

___The song ends the same way it does on the TV series "Booker". As the song ends, the crowd is on their feet and is cheering their brains out. _


	45. Chapter 37: The Real Kurata Project

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Kurata) _Poor little Relena. Thomas' sister has been sick her whole life, but I promised to cure her. Of course, I also insisted that Thomas betray his Data Squad friends and join my side, but it's a small price to pay for good health. Franz Norstein is a complete sucker, just like his son, but I won't let them know that. I even allowed Thomas to warn that pathetic wretch Greg what was happening. Of course, he had to swear to secrecy and watch as his entire sweet setup fell apart in front of his eyes. Even his stupid little hat got incinerated. Good riddance, I say. And do you want to know the best part? Spencer Damon's fireball son let his anger consume him, triggering a Dark Digivolution. Oooh, I think I'll order a pizza and just savor this moment._

* * *

Chapter 37: The Real Akihiro Kurata Project

Greg

I had witnessed this one time before, when I was in the Digital World with the Tamers. Beelzemon had just killed Leomon, and Takato went off his hinges. He had ordered WarGrowlmon to Digivolve to Mega, and just like Tai, forced a Dark Digivolution. The result? Megidramon, an absolute monster and malevolent force. And now, it was happening again. There was nothing I could do about it. If I tried to explain it to Marcus, I'd end up ruining the plan Tom had set up, and then Kurata might win. Besides, I was in no condition to stop the fight myself, especially after the beatdown I had just gotten. "I hate this," I thought to myself. "I ___hate _this! A friend of mine is about to make a huge mistake,_ and ____I can't do anything to stop him__!" _But, I tried it anyway._ "_**Marcus! **_Y_ou're going down a dangerous path! Don't let the anger in your heart consume you! Please, Marcus. I'm telling you, you're gonna regret it!" I called out to him, practically with tears in my eyes. Did that do any good? No. He returned to Thomas._ "____**I've forgiven you before, but not this time! No MORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!" **_The purple glow consumed him as he let out his wrathful roar. "A new DigiSoul Charge?" Tom asked. As Marcus kept doing his best impression of an angry Tyrannosaurus Rex, suddenly, I saw ShineGreymon come up and make the same roar. A grey sphere covered him, and out of it came a differently colored version of Marcus' partner.

We looked in awe at what had happened. "Is that... the Burst Mode?" Gary wondered. BanchoLeomon came out of hiding and observation. "No... far worse," he stated. This new version of ShineGreymon was corrupted and all greyish, what I believed to be a shadow of what he could've been. He used a long sword of grey energy to bring MirageGaogamon into the water, but the blue knight recovered with a Double Crescent Mirage. I struggled to check my pockets, but finally pulled out my cell phone and made a phone call.

Marcus had also unlocked Aura Mode on his own, but it was different. It looked like he was a man possessed as he began laying down the MMA moves on Tom. I'd never seen a man so hot under the collar in my life, not even my uncle when he showed up at a funeral reception having consumed half a bottle of Jack Daniels, calling my father some very nasty names. I think Marcus was drunk too, only he was intoxicated with anger. "All those Digimon who made the ultimate sacrifice while fighting side by side with you? You've betrayed every one of them!" He used an exceptionally looping punch that often looked like an exaggerated baseball pitch.* "You'll pay for desecrating their memories!" Next, he used a spinning back fist,* bringing Tom to the floor. It was a wonder Tom was still alive. The two were getting dangerously close to the water. "Finish them off! ___**Make them pay!**__ "_ Marcus ordered ShineGreymon. With one mighty roar, the Digimon prepared to obey. I couldn't look, but then two things miraculously happened. First, Kristy started running from her hiding spot towards her big brother and grabbed his waist._ "____Noooooooooooo! ____**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!" **_Needless to say, Marcus took notice. Then, Henry showed up to stop the fight by using his Tai Chi skills to force Marcus into further submission. "You should listen to your sister," he said. My eyes widened as a smile came to my face. "Henry!" I called. "Not right now," he said as he and Kristy took turns holding Marcus down. I finally got back up on my feet. "This isn't like you, Marcus. Thomas is your friend. If you hurt him, you'll never forgive yourself!" the little girl pleaded. I looked up to the skies, and an old, green, robot-looking friend had returned. That was the second miracle.

* * *

MegaGargomon

Henry and I had come in late from doing some research on Kurata. We arrived at this new base just in time for the fight. We would've come in sooner, but Henry wanted to wait for just the right moment. I gotta say, it's kind of weird not being one with my Tamer, but we didn't have our old Digivice. Thankfully, my Digivolution line was the same. Anyway, I saw the fight that was happening and decided to stop it. "Mega Barrage!" I fired weapons from all around my body, and set them to hit both MirageGaogamon and ShineGreymon. They both turned toward me. "OK boys, you're playing way too rough! Knock it off!" I firmly ordered. ShineGreymon stared at me with vengeance in his eyes. "Whose side are you on?" he growled. "Nobody's, I just don't want to see either one of you get hurt," I answered. So, they both decided to attack me.

* * *

Greg

At that moment, I realized something. UlforceVeedramon was still in the water. I mentally kicked myself for leaving him in there too long. Marcus had proven himself to be incapable of leading, and Tom had flipped sides, so it was up to me. I approached the edge of the dock and summoned all the courage and hope I had as I decisively cast my hand out over the water. "UlforceVeedramon... ___**ARISE!" **_I commanded. Slowly, but surely, UlforceVeedramon came out of the water, ready to fight again. "Greg! I was waiting for you to call me. What kept you?" he asked. "My bucket hat got incinerated, among other things. That's not important now. What is is stopping this fight!" I answered. I looked out and saw MegaGargomon getting beat up. "Go help MegaGargomon. I'll focus on Marcus." "Right, but I could use the Kibou Blaster about now." "Ah, right." I pulled out my Digivice Burst and concentrated. Just then, the Signal Port lit up._ "____Kibou Blaster!"_ I called, quickly shifting my hand into the light. The light then moved to the main screen after I uncovered it, then it shifted to UlforceVeedramon. His bracelets glowed, then seemingly upgraded. UlforceVeedramon shot his right hand up, and a beam fired from the bracelet. I looked up to see where the beam had gone. It went straight up, and for a few seconds, the sky went black and became covered in shooting stars. One of the smaller ones dropped down to Earth and landed into my partner's hand. After that, the sky became its normal self again, but UlforceVeedramon had the Kibou Blaster.

* * *

UlforceVeedramon

"Oh boys!" I called. Then, I pointed my new weapon at ShineGreymon. "Did you miss me?" I asked. ShineGreymon roared and shifted his attention away from MegaGargomon and towards me. I quickly selected the Blast option and fired several times. "Boy, what happened? You're not sporting the whole dragon look anymore?" MegaGargomon asked me. "Heh, it's not like you've changed at all," I quipped. The two of us double teamed our friends.

* * *

Greg

I ran back to where Henry and Kristy were attempting to calm Marcus. Marcus was putting up a good fight, but so was the Chinese young man. "Hold him back, Wong! I got an idea," I said. "What is it?" he asked back. "Just watch." So, he held him back by the arms. I put away my Digivice and swung my right hand up so my palm was facing inward. The Crest of Hope insignia stenciled itself in light. I brought my hand down, and something came to mind. "With the power of hope, I'll make the darkness depart...and break the chains that bind your heart!" Henry looked at me like I was crazy, but Kristy recognized it. I charged up a purifying sphere in that hand, pouring in my DigiSoul. "Stand back, Kristy!" I warned. She did as she was told. I took the hand and drew it back up to my side. "Esperanza... Soul... THERAPY!" I thrust my extended right hand forward, firing the attack like a Mind Crush. The image seemed to go negative, while the sphere hit Marcus in the center of his body. Then, his negative image shattered and his head fell as the image went back to normal. I brought my hand down as the insignia disappeared. After my old friend let him go, Marcus just seemed to stand there in a good kind of daze, his dark aura disappearing. Perhaps he was trying to pull himself together. I knew he would. Henry looked amazed. "Wow... Greg, where'd you learn to do that?" he asked in awe. I smiled. "It's a long story, Henry. I'll explain it to you later. For now, I'll just say that I save this for emergencies," I explained. Keenan, Gary, and Anya went to check up on the injured Tom, who promptly brushed them all away. A few minutes later, Marcus quickly shook his head and came to. "Huh? Wha- what just happened?" he asked. All of a sudden, the four-way fight went to the street, where an explosion was carried all the way to the city. More buildings would be burning that night. Thankfully, MirageGaogamon picked up Tom and carried him away from the situation. Marcus was not so lucky, but he did have Kristy by his side as the two watched at the ensuing chaos. Our fiery friend got a glimpse of what he had wrought. "What is ShineGreymon doing?" he questioned in horror. BanchoLeomon jumped in front of him and began to tell him off. "He's running amok! I warned you about the dangers of using the Burst Mode, and now ShineGreymon cannot control his own power." "The ___Burst Mode_?" Marcus asked in shock. As BanchoLeomon looked back, I joined them. "I don't think that's the true Burst Mode. It came from the darkness of your heart. You let your emotions get the best of you, and now look at what's happened." ShineGreymon continued to wreak havoc.

* * *

Thomas

Just as I had thought, Marcus had lost it. Having considered my mission complete for that night, I decided to cut my losses while I still could. MirageGaogamon brought me safely to the ground, and I took my Digivice out and thrust it forward. "Quick! Back in the Digivice!" I called. MirageGaogamon converted himself into data and went back inside. I turned around and looked at what was happening. ShineGreymon was now firing heat at enemy and building alike. I turned back and started running, trying to avoid any damage. I never meant for it to go this far, honest.

* * *

Greg

"ShineGreymon! Stop attacking! Come back down!" Marcus shouted to his partner. BanchoLeomon gave him the grim facts. "Forget it. Once the Burst Mode has been corrupted like that, there's nothing that can be done. You'll have to wait until he self-destructs."_ "____**Huh?!**__" _we gasped. "Self-destruct? You mean there's nothing we can do?" I asked. "No." Of course, that didn't stop Marcus, who brought his sister to BanchoLeomon. "BanchoLeomon, please watch my sister," he requested, then he sped off closer towards the edge of the pier and looked up. "Stop it, ShineGreymon! ___**That's enough! **_Just cut it out! That's an order!" The Digimon paid him no mind at all._ "____**Please stop!" **_Marcus pleaded, moaning a bit. Henry ran up and tried to help. "ShineGreymon! Listen to your partner!" He looked around for signs of MirageGaogamon. I looked too, and it seems that Tom had flown the coop. "MirageGaogamon is gone for now! It's over!" Again, this did nothing.

* * *

Marcus

How could I have been so blind, or so **stupid? **I was so caught up in the fact that I was betrayed that I let my emotions get to me, and now ShineGreymon was paying the price._ "____**I'm begging you!" **_I went on. By now, I was struggling to hold on. It came to the point where I had tears in my eyes. When I opened them again, one of them had hit the Signal Port, and it started to glow brightly. I looked up, and ShineGreymon was in pain, holding something in. As far as I knew, all of us looked. The grey flames began to die down as my partner roared in anguish and a yellow light covered his body. "He's, self-destructing," I realized. By the time the light completely covered him, he reverted back into a Digi-Egg. I rushed and dived to catch the egg in my hands. "ShineGreymon... what have I done?" I asked myself in shame. Then, I lifted my head and screamed._ "____**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

Greg

After everyone had been secured, we went back into our base. I stood up. "Guys, I have an announcement to make. Since Thomas is no longer with us, and Marcus is no longer in a position to lead, I'm taking on the role of leader. Are there any objections?" Tentomon was the first to raise his claw. "No, just a question. Why is Marcus no longer able to lead?" "He doesn't have a Digimon right now. Besides, Commander Sampson made me third-in-command," I explained. "He's not here," Marcus bitterly chimed in. "True, Marcus. That's true. However, on top of all that, I've got more experience." "Eh, why not?" Henry said. Just then, Marcus stood up holding his egg. "**Now wait just a minute! **You guys are talking as if I've retired already. I'm not done! Agumon's gonna come back, I know it! He's gonna hatch any minute now, you'll see!" BanchoLeomon stood up. "But even if he does hatch, you should know that he won't retain any of his previous memories," he said. "What are you talking about?" Marcus asked, slightly in ire. "Be prepared, Marcus. After his rebirth, Agumon probably won't even remember your name. If you plan on continuing your fight with Kurata, you're going to have to do it without Agumon's help. I'm sorry, Marcus." We all looked in concern. "But how can he fight without a Digimon?" Gary wondered. "Maybe he'll go all Street Fighter on them," Veemon suggested. "If only Thomas was around. We could use his help at a time like this," Miki said hopelessly. Marcus sharply turned. "That jerk!? I don't want to hear his name mentioned around here ever again."

* * *

Kurata

All that was left to do was to wait for the status report. Thomas and his little puppy entered my office right on cue, at 4:15 AM. "Ah, Thomas. I'm glad to see that you were able to make it back safely- - achoo! Oh, excuse me. I see you brought your puppy with you." "I've told you I'm not a dog!" Gaomon barked. "Well, whatever you are, I'm allergic. Anyway, it was quite a surprise to see you two duke it out. I didn't think that ShineGreymon had that sort of power within himself." "Actually, Professor, it's very likely that power was not eminating from ShineGreymon," Thomas explained as he took out his Digivice, "This new Digivice must have increased Marcus Damon's DigiSoul Charge to an explosive level. In addition, his emotions got the best of him, corrupting ShineGreymon. If I can experiment with this Digivice and attempt to control the power of these dark emotions, perhaps I can use that to allow MirageGaogamon to beat ShineGreymon." I adjusted my glasses. "I don't think ShineGreymon will be giving us any more trouble," I confidently said. I adjusted them again. "After your battle, he reverted back into a DigiEgg, and I don't know why. But frankly, I don't really care, because the important thing is that he's no longer around to meddle with my plans." "Which are what?" Thomas questioned. I stood up. "I'm going to give you a little reward, Thomas, my boy. Let me give you the full tour."

I directed him to my most valuable experiment. Thomas and Gaomon stared at the tank. "What is that?" the young man wondered. "Allow me to introduce you to Belphemon, Sleep Mode. He's a powerful Mega-level Digimon. Belphemon can be so cute when he's in Sleep Mode, but I assure you, Thomas, his Rage Mode is much more terrifying. I brought him back with me from my second trip to the Digital World some time ago. I found him there, within some ancient ruins. The hieroglyphics told the story of how Belphemon awakens from his slumber every 1,000 years and wreaks ___havoc_ and_ destruction_, much like ShineGreymon did tonight. Those ancient Digimon feared him enough to lock his DigiEgg in a sealed box, but ___I _wasn't afraid. I knew just what to do with such unlimited potential power. I brought it back with me and began to ___nurture_ it. Soon, my doubts turned to convictions. I'm now convinced that Belphemon is the most powerful weapon that this or any other world has ever known! I've been feeding him ever since. You want to know where its food source comes from?" I raised my eyebrow. He nodded. "My Gizumon XT bring it in for me when they decimate Digimon. I use their data and feed it to Belphemon. And now, look at how much he's grown!" "I see," Thomas said. "Indeed, and now that ElDradimon is dead, I finally have enough." "So, your plan is to annihilate the Digital World," my new pupil concluded. "...Nah. That's what I had in mind at first, but not anymore. Now that I have the unlimited power of Belphemon at my disposal, the obliteration of the Digital World is far too small a goal. Considering my new position, I've decided to take over the Human World and keep the Digital World as my backyard. This way, I will become king of_ both_ worlds, and when I get tired of those dirty little Digimon, I can destroy the Digital World_ whenever I want to_!" Thomas grinned. "Excellent plan," he coolly said. "Yeah," I agreed. Unfortunately, something was about to go awry. "You'll never get away with it, Kurata!" a voice shouted from up high. I looked up, and coming out of the darkness was that stupid Amazon boy, Keenan. He charged at me with his boomerang, but Thomas decided to sic Gaomon on him to protect me. Unfortunately, Falcomon had to come in and use both his attacks to get away with the boy. I quickly rushed to my console. "Intruder Alert! Do not let them get away!" I ordered, sounding the alarm.

* * *

Greg

Marcus was doing whatever he could to cope with the situation at hand, and it looked like he had stumbled onto a new discovery: coffee. Miki and Megumi were Nespresso enthusiasts and had brought their system with them to the base, along with a number of coffee capsules. Marcus, discouraged and beaten down, had three espressos in the matter of two hours, double strength. Now, Gary and I don't touch the stuff, and neither do our Digimon. If I was going to get my caffeine buzz, I was going to do it in a more acceptable way. So, I found a vending machine in the break room and bought Vaults for everybody except Marcus. We somberly took our drinks and allowed the 118 mg of caffeine to mess with our brains. All of a sudden, Marcus came up with a brilliant idea. "I got it! Anybody wanna play Rock Band? I'm really in the mood to do a Foreigner cover." "Yeah, it's just as well. It's been a long time since Veemon and I have practiced guitar. I think my fingers are starting to soften up," I said. "Mine, too," Veemon agreed.

To our surprise, luck, and good fortune, the break room had an HDTV, a PlayStation 3, and a pretty nice set up for Rock Band. It was agreed that I'd play guitar, Veemon would play bass, Gargomon would play drums (he claimed he had rhythm), and Marcus would do Vocals. All of us would do the song at Expert level because we thought we didn't care. So, we got everything set up to go. "I swear, guys, if we survive all this, we're gonna record an actual version," Marcus vowed. I grinned. "Sounds good to me," I said. After Henry Digivolved Terriermon to Gargomon, we had to help the Digimon take off his weapons. They must've weighed about 50 pounds each.

* * *

["Blue Morning, Blue Day"

Written by Lou Gramm & Mick Jones

Lead Vocals: Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn)]

___As the song starts up, Marcus grabs the microphone controller and starts slinking around the room, channeling his inner Mick Jagger. The others join in using common office instruments._

___Band:_

___**Hey**_

___Nobody pays much mind to the actual game play, they're too wrapped up in the song to care about a high score._

___Marcus:_

___**Out in the street, it's six am  
Another sleepless night  
Three cups of coffee but I can't clear my head  
From what went down last night  
I know we both have our own little ways  
But somehow we keep it together  
You hear me talk but you don't hear what I say  
I guess it don't even matter  
**_

___Band:____**  
Blue morning, blue day, won't you see things my way?  
Blue morning, can't you see what your love has done to me?  
**_

___Marcus continues to slink around and attempt to impress everyone with his dance moves. Needless to say, he isn't used to that much caffeine. He's not drunk, he's just really hyper. _

___Marcus:__**  
I've always listened to your point of view  
My ways I've tried to mend  
And I've always been a patient man  
But my patience has reached it's end**_

_Greg raises his eyebrow at the "I've always been a patient man" line. At the last line of the verse, he looks to Miki or Megumi for sympathy, but neither one of them are buying it. They exit and go back to their computers._

_Marcus:__**  
You tell me you're leaving, you tell me goodbye  
You say you might send a letter  
Well honey don't telephone, cause I won't be alone  
I need someone to make me feel better  
**_

_Meanwhile, outside the Secret Base, Keenan and Falcomon had just heard the awful truth about Belphemon and now, Peckmon is out to warn the others with Keenan in tow. A pair of Gizumon XT are on the chase, when Thomas' limo pulls up just below them. Eventually, the Gizumon XT are called back as Gaomon Double Warp Digivolves to MirageGaogamon. _

___Band: (VO)____**  
Blue morning, blue day, won't you see things my way?  
Blue morning, can't you see what your love has done to me?  
**_

___The video switches back to the performance in time for the last chorus, then goes back to the Digivolutions._

___Band:____**  
Blue morning, blue day, won't you see things my way?  
Blue morning, can't you see what your love has done to me?**_

___Band: (VO)____**  
Blue morning**_

___**(**____Marcus: ____**blue morning)  
Blue morning**_

___**(**____Marcus: ____**blue morning)  
Blue morning**_

___**(**____Marcus: ____**blue morning)  
Blue, blue, blue day, yeah**_

___As the song ends, __Keenan fully charges his DigiSoul as Peckmon Digivolves to Crowmon (well, that's what it is in this episode, anyway)._

* * *

Greg

After the song was over, Veemon, Marcus and I congratulated each other for a job well done. BanchoLeomon didn't have any part of it. "I think you all have wasted enough time in this foolishness," he said, chewing on his twig. In the meantime, Miki and Megumi called us over to the computer. Lalamon had picked up two Digimon signals. She held her hands to her head. "One of them is Crowmon, and the other is... MirageGaogamon!" "Are you sure?" Marcus urgently inquired. "Don't tell me Keenan and Thomas are fighting," Kristy groaned. "Sorry, it's them." Miki and Megumi stood up. "We have to help him," Miki said.

Unfortunately, BanchoLeomon had an idea of his own. "No one leaves!" he declared with arms folded. Marcus rushed up to him. "Keenan needs our help, so get out of my way!" he ordered. "Marcus, you're in no condition to fight," I sharply reminded him. BanchoLeomon wouldn't budge. "Haven't you heard a single word I've been saying? What can you hope to accomplish without your Digimon partner?" Marcus looked back at the DigiEgg his mom was holding. "I don't need Agumon to deal with Thomas, all I need are my ___two bare hands,__"_ he boldly claimed. "Bless your heart, Marcus, it was your two bare hands that got you in this mess to start with. If you hadn't been so focused on beating Norstein up, Agumon would still be here," Gary noted. "You shut your big mouth!" Marcus snapped. I stepped in."Hey! Don't say that to my brother! Besides, BanchoLeomon's right. Right now, you're an extreme liability. You don't have a Digimon, and I don't want you to get hurt. You're staying here for your own good," I decided. "No!"

Marcus turned back towards the DigiEgg. He became a bit quieter than he was normally known for. "I was the one who caused him to go into the Burst Mode in the first place, and I'm the one responsible for turning him into a DigiEgg. I know that. It's my fault, mine alone. I lost a friend... but I'm not going to lose another one. I can't let Keenan down! That's why, I have to go out there and stop Thomas." "You still don't understand, do you?" BanchoLeomon sighed. "I get it. Because of my jump in head first style, Agumon is now a DigiEgg. But we still have a fight to finish and I can't just stand here and watch as Thomas and Kurata take down what's left of DATS!" BanchoLeomon gave him a certain expression and looked down on him. "Don't you give me that face! And don't you look down on me!" He was about to jump into it again as he swung his fist. BanchoLeomon caught it and squeezed hard with all his strength. "OW!" That did quite a little number. "Your fighting stance stinks," the two-legged feline noticed, "You certainly didn't inherit it from your father, that's for sure." "You knew him?" Marcus asked in slight amazement. "Oh boy, here we go again, another amazing adventure of Dr. Spencer Damon," I grumbled. Marcus turned toward me. "SHUT UP! You're just jealous because your dad didn't do any of the legendary stuff mine did." "I know. I know. Your dad's amazing, which in turn supposedly makes you God's gift to this earth. Tom and I were talking about it during that big fiesta. Neither of our fathers can hold a candle to yours, and neither one of us can hold one to you. This is just a thought, but maybe that's why Tom joined Kurata's side." "And why is that?" Marcus asked. I facepalmed. "I'll tell you why. ___Because he got sick of you!"_ I walked away.

* * *

Crowmon

It had been a rough battle, for the both of us. No matter how many attacks I fired, MirageGaogamon deflected them like they were nothing. I had just fired a Savage Emperor attack off. Again, deflected. "My Savage Emperor attack. He deflected it like it was no problem for him at all!" I said. Keenan pointed something out. "Crowmon, look! He's wounded! ShineGreymon put a kink in his armor!" "Then that's where we'll strike," I decided. "Go, Crowmon!" I swooped down. As MirageGaogamon fired a Full Moon Blaster, we separated. Keenan took out his boomerang and struck down at the break in his gauntlet, throwing our new enemy into pain. "MirageGaogamon!" Thomas cried. I caught Keenan and we flew away.

* * *

Thomas

I gave my orders to my partner. "Under no circumstances can we allow them to tell the others what they saw. Do I make myself understood? Do what you have to do!" "Sir, yes, sir!" MirageGaogamon answered as he flew into position. He chased Crowmon down and knocked both him and Keenan into the sea.

* * *

Greg

It had all happened so quickly. MirageGaogamon rammed Keenan and Crowmon into the ocean. Marcus kept calling for Keenan, while Gary and I went looking for something to get him out.

* * *

Kurata

I watched what happened on the video monitors and flashed an evil smile. At this rate, Thomas H. Norstein was the best acquisition I had ever made to my team. He and Gaomon later returned and met me at the tank. "Welcome back. Nice job. I'm sorry I ever doubted you," I said. I looked back at my little pet. "I suppose all my plans will go much smoother now that ShineGreymon and Crowmon are completely out of the way for good," I said. "Yes, and my sister will finally get the cure she needs to live a healthy life in a peaceful world," Thomas added. "Well said, Thomas. Well said. So, what are we waiting for? Let's get started on _creating_ that peaceful, new world together ___right now!"_

* * *

Author's Notes:

I was originally going to use "That Was Yesterday", but I listened to the lyrics again and discovered it really wasn't a good match in the long run.

Marcus' Dark Aura Mode moves were based off of techniques used by real MMA fighters. Josh Koscheck used the Looping Right Hand, while Shonnie Carter used the Spinning Back Fist.

If you're wondering how Henry managed to get Terriermon to Double Warp Digivolve to MegaGargomon, just remember that he's had some martial arts training. That comes in very handy when controlling DigiSoul.

* * *

Bonus MusicBreak

DATS Talent Show

("My Ding-A-Ling"

Written by Dave Bartholomew

Performed by Commander Richard Sampson [Jamieson Price] and DATS [Cast])

_The crowd is on their feet as Commander Sampson walks out carrying a guitar around his shoulders. "Well, I hope you've all had fun tonight. Before the next act, we have my contribution. Now, it's not going to count at all towards the scoring, but it must be done. We've got to do our alma mater. We must do our alma mater." _

_[We now edit to the performance.]_

_Sampson:_

_**When I was a little bitty boy**__**  
**__**My grandmother bought me a cute little toy**__**  
**__**Silver bells hanging on a string**__**  
**__**She told me it was my ding a ling a ling**_

_It turns out that the chorus is sung by the audience, as you'll see below. We get a shot of the crowd as Digimon and Tamer alike join in the chorus._

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**I want you to play with my**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**I want you to play with my**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

"_Beautiful, just beautiful," Sampson comments. _

_Sampson:_

_**Mmmmm**_

_**And then Mother took me to grammar school  
But I stopped off in the vestibule  
Every time that bell would ring  
Catch me playin' with my ding a ling a ling**_

_**Oh!**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**I want you to play with my**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**I want you to play with my**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Sampson makes further comments to the audience. "Mmmm, that is beautiful. Just beautiful. I bet you all didn't think I could be this cool, huh? Yeah, you listen to your Justin Beiber and your Ne-Yo and what have you, but this is what I was listening to. Anyway, I'd just like to make some comments. Yoshino, I heard you and some other girl singing in harmony, I don't know what's up with that." He pauses as Yoshi looks quite embarrassed. "Never you mind me. This is a free country." He pulls something out of his pocket, presumably his Ding-A-Ling (which, sure enough, are silver bells hanging on a string), and throws it into the audience._

_Sampson:_

_**Once I was climbing the garden wall  
I slipped and had a terrible fall  
I fell so hard I heard bells ring  
but held on to my ding a ling a ling**_

_**Oh!**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**I want you to play with my**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**I want you to play with my**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

"_Mmmm, you know that's future __National Diet out there SINGING?!" Sampson loudly asks. The audience cheers. "OH YEAH!" _

_Sampson:_

_**Mmmmm**_

_**Once I was swimming cross Turtle Creek  
Many snappers all around my feet  
It sure was hard swimming cross that thing  
with both hands holdin' my ding a ling a ling**_

_**Oh!**_

_We get various shots of the audience._

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**I want you to play with my**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**I want you to play with my**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

"_That's beautiful. I really think it is a beautiful little song, I do. A little racy, perhaps, but... one must handle it with a level of maturity that many of you choose to have. Some of you more than others... Marcus." Marcus looks around and wonders if somebody's talking to him. "Yes, I'm talking to you. I can only imagine what's going through yours and Agumon's and Gregory's minds right now. Same with Veemon. And guess what, some of you are still not singing, so we're going to dedicate this verse to those who will not sing. Yes sir." The camera moves to a group of so-called "cool kids" up front who simply refuse to participate in this sophomoric behavior (I'm not naming names, you know who they are). _

_Sampson:_

_**Mmmmm**_

_**This here song, it ain't so sad  
The cutest little song you ever had  
Those of you who will not sing  
You must be playin' with your own ding a ling **_

_As the chorus starts up again, the "cool kids" are absolutely shocked. _

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**I want you to play with my**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Females:_

_**I want you to play with my**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Sampson:_

_**Oh your Ding-A-Ling**_

_**Your Ding-A-Ling**_

_**We saw you playing with your Ding-A-Ling**_

_**My Ding-A-Ling, everybody sing**_

_**I want to play with my Ding- Everybody!**_

_**My**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

_Sampson:_

_**Oh my**_

_Males:_

_**Ding-A-Ling**_

"_Slow down!" Sampson directs. _

_All:_

_**I want to play **__(spoken: __**everybody) with... my... Ding-A-Ling**_

___He finishes with a guitar riff, and everyone cheers, except for the "cool kids". _


	46. Chapter 38: Agent Provocateur

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Keenan) _After Marcus find out Thomas join Kurata, he get so angry that he send ShineGreymon into uncontrollable Burst Mode, or Ruin Mode as me like to call it. Just then, Henry come in and hold Marcus so Greg can use Crest of Hope magic on him. Marcus calm down, so ShineGreymon go back to being DigiEgg. I follow Thomas and find out Kurata's evil plan to take over both humon world and Digital World by waking up Belphemon, a powerful Digimon from long ago. In mean time, Marcus wallow in self-pity, Greg make himself new leader and tell Marcus off about father, and everybody get caffeine buzz while they play Rock Band. Seem like me only one who care about mission. I try to tell others, but MirageGaogamon try even harder to stop me. In fact, Crowmon and I somewhere in Sea of Japan, but that OK because me good swimmer!_

* * *

Chapter 38: Agent Provocateur

Greg

The sun was coming up, so that helped in our search for Keenan. Gary and I came up out of the water, after yet another unsuccessful dive. "You find anything yet?" Marcus shouted. "NO!" I called back. We swam back and climbed back up to dry land. "Last night was pretty hectic," I said as I dried off, "so I think everybody needs some sleep. If Keenan and Falcomon are still alive, which I hope they are, then they'll come back up." Just then, I spotted two figures that looked like them, struggling to move. I pointed them out "See, there they ar- There they are!" "Keenan! Falcomon!" Anya called.

I decided we definitely needed a good meal and some sleep. The Digimon had a good food supply in their Digivices, so that's where they went. From how Veemon describes it, it's a warrior's penthouse in there. That gave us a bit of added security. We humans went back to the Damon residence, which became the Data Squad flophouse. Anya and Sarah cooked up a good meal, then everybody took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

Thomas

My plan was shaping up very nicely. I knew Keenan and Crowmon would probably be able to survive the impact. They nearly killed us in the Digital World, so I knew they could take a little damage. It was the day of the operation, and I was sure healing my little sister was the last thing on Kurata's mind. He'd just confessed to me that he was planning on taking over both worlds, so why should I trust him? I had a big surprise awaiting him.

* * *

Kurata

My plan was shaping up very nicely. After a few hours of sleep and a few cups of coffee, I was ready to go. I spent the good part of an hour looking at my pet when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, and there he was, my star pupil. "Ah, Thomas. Is it ready yet?" I inquired. He revealed a small attache case and opened it up. Inside was what I assumed to be a headset of some kind. "The new Digimon control you asked for. Now you'll be able to control Belphemon as you wish," he said. I picked it up and looked at it, much like a child would examine something in the mail for him. "Ah, excellent craftsmanship. I would say, since you joined forces with me, my plans have been moving forward faster than even I anticipated they would. Thank you." We shook hands on the bargain, and Thomas looked delighted with himself. "I'm the one who should be thankful. After all, you're going to save my baby sister," he added. "Your promise to me saved her. Relena's lucky to have you in her life, and me. Ahahahahahaha!" "Right. So you still think she can be cured?" "Huh? Oh yes, of course. But we have some time before Relena's operation is scheduled. Why don't we take Belphemon out for a test drive?" I suggested, securing an earpiece to my ear. I pressed the left button on my headset, and the magic began. Belphemon began to awaken from his slumber slightly. "Perfect. Soon, the world will fall on its knees before me when they learn of my new power. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAH!"

* * *

Yushima

Hi there. You were probably wondering about me, weren't you? Well, I managed to make it back alive and well with Kamemon. Thomas called me and told me everything, and I had to keep it all secret. Frankly, I've always trusted Kurata as much as I can throw him, and with my back, I can't throw him very far. Anyway, I received the OK from Thomas via a transistor he installed in his watch. It released a wireless signal to my Digivice. Kamemon would pick it up and then tell me. I learned where Relena's surgery was to be held, and disguised myself as a doctor for a little rendezvous operation. I walked down the hall wheeling Relena's wheelchair and whistling "Grand Old Ivy", my old college's fight song.

"So, you guys work with Tommy? Are you his friends?" Relena asked us. "Yes, I guess you could say that," I kindly answered. "Are you sure that he wants to see me right now? I mean, my surgery is scheduled for today and Tommy told me not to leave my room until he comes to get me." That boy definitely was up to something. I thought of a cover. "Uh, he was busy so he sent me instead." On our way down the hall, we passed two soldiers of Kurata's. A look of panic came over my face. "Oh dear..." But, we played it cool and walked down to just outside the operating theater. As we looked into the operating room, we saw a large amount of containers featuring various Digimon. Relena seemed enchanted by them as she gasped in delight. "Wow! Look at all those cute Digimon!" she enthused. The pieces came together in my mind. So that was Kurata's game. He was going to "cure" Relena by combining her DNA with Digimon data, transforming her into a Bio-Hybrid. "Criminal," I said. "Huh?" "Eh... they're so cute, it's criminal." I stared at the large number of options. There was Mushroommon, Angewomon, Goblinmon... it was terrible. They just stood there like vegetables, not having a care in the world. "Do you see anything interesting, Mr. Yushima?" a voice asked behind me. I knew who it was, and so did Relena. "Tommy!" she exclaimed. I turned around, and there indeed was Thomas, along with his father and a number of soldiers. "Relena! Get away from that man!" Thomas ordered.

* * *

Greg

After a good, long nap, we carefully transported Keenan and Falcomon back to the secret base and bandaged them up. About half an hour after we had put them on a hospital bed, they woke up. "Keenan's waking up!" Kristy exclaimed. Already, Veemon and I were thinking of pairing those two together. Keenan asked a very logical question. "Where... am I?" "You're in the Secret Base, of course. Right back where you were yesterday," I said with a smile. We were all happy he was back. "We were worried about you," Marcus said. "I'm amazed you're OK after being attacked like that," Anya added. "It not a direct hit," Keenan reported. Kristy helped him up, and we knew those two would have something later on. Falcomon spoke up, his voice weak with agony. "We were able to survive because MirageGaogamon's Gale Claw attack barely grazed me. But the force of his swing alone hit us like a powerful blast." "It make no sense from that close range. How could he miss?" the young strategist wondered. I had a pretty good idea, but I wasn't allowed to tell anyone yet. Anya gave Keenan a cup of tea. "Well, the important thing is that you're here now," Miki said. "Of course. We can use all the help we can get in fighting against Kurata," Anya added. Just then, Keenan remembered something. "Oh no! I just remember. We have to stop Kurata! He going to wake up Belphemon!" "Belphemon?" Marcus asked. Henry and I looked it up in the Digimon database, and Wong beat me to it. "'Belphemon**, **a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Belphegor. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Mars and the sin of Sloth. It is said that Belphemon Sleep Mode awakens from its eternal slumber once in a thousand years. When it awakens, it regains its natural shape and changes into an incarnation of rage, and anything that enters its field of vision becomes a target for destruction.' Oh no, this is bad news!" Henry exclaimed. "That thing... must never be awoken, or else we're all done for," Falcomon warned. "Kurata going to use Belphemon to take over both Digital World, and humon world too!" Both Gary's and my jaw dropped. "First he wants to commit genocide and _now _he wants world domination, too?" Gary asked incredulously. "Kurata. I'm so fed up with that guy," Marcus growled, pounding his fist into his palm. "We know, we know," I said.

* * *

Thomas

I had to secure Kamemon in Yushima's Digivice and then confiscate it. Kamemon kept pounding the screen inside. In the meantime, Yushima was secured. "From now on, I'll have to keep a closer eye on you two," I said. Relena looked concerned as two soldiers wheeled her over to me. "I'm confused. Tommy?" I knelt down to her side. "I know, don't you worry. I'll always protect you, Relena," I assured her. Just then, I noticed something around her neck. I pretended not to let it bother me as I stood up and they wheeled her away. Then, I turned to Yushima. "I thought you had betrayed your friends because your sister had been captured by Kurata, and you were forced to switch," he said. "How absurd. In fact, this was my choice, and I'm getting something for myself out of it in return," I countered. "Something in return?" Yushima asked. "Professor Kurata is willing to cure my sister for me. Furthermore, he's giving me enough intellectual challenges that my genius is finally feeling somewhat satisfied. Frankly, I always felt underutilized at DATS, and that I was too good for them. Finally, I'm being given the respect and appreciation I so rightly deserve." "You think Kurata's going to cure your sister? Well, did you know this 'surgery' he was planning is going to fuse your sister with a Digimon, turning her into one of those Bio-Hybrid freaks-" Father cut in. "That's enough! That surgery is the only way to cure her. Who are you to interfere with my daughter's health?" he asked rather haughtily. "Who am I? I, I'm the one who makes sure your actions don't go unpunished!" "I'm her father. What do you expect me to do, just stand around and wait for her to shrivel away when there's hope to save her life despite the consequences? I don't care what she turns into, just so long as she stays alive!" He covered his hand with his face, trying to hide any tears that may have come. I wondered if he had ever had the same concern for me. Yushima turned to me. "What about _you_, Thomas? Are you OK with this?" "I _am_," I answered resolutely. That was the answer I gave, anyway. That necklace had me concerned. Yushima gave me a dirty look.

* * *

Kurata

This was it, the moment I had been waiting for. I stood on the roof, flanked by an impenetrable defense of Gizumon XT and soldiers. "Now, Belphemon, it's showtime. Let the world see your _**attack! **__Unleash your __Lampranthus!" _My headset took the order and converted it to data, sending it directly to Belphemon, who promptly cast black flames from the chains coiled around its body. "_**Eternal Nightmare!" **_My sleeping giant used his snoring to bring down tall buildings! I was invincible! "Excellent! Keep it up, Belphemon! With your power, I will become the King of the World, the **Prince of the Universe!" **This called for a celebration. I walked back to my control booth and gave the good news to my old chum Hashima. Using my technological know how and brilliant genius, I hacked into his system. "Director Hashima!" I exclaimed. He looked rather shocked. "Kurata! Where have you been?" he demanded to know. "I've been busy honing my latest ultimate weapon. I assume you've already had the chance to see the power of Belphemon in action. Quite impressive, isn't it?" "What did you say?" "Oh dear, you need your hearing checked, Director." "_**You!?**_ You're the one controlling that Digimon!?" Hashima was absolutely floored, and that brought a smile to my face. "Is that so unbelievable an idea for you to fathom?" I asked. "All right! Just what are you after?" "You want a straightforward kind of answer, don't you? In that case, I'll stop beating around the bush and tell you flat out. I want world domination. After all, I am the one who protected the world from all those bloodthirsty Digimon. Therefore, _I'm _the one best-suited to rule the world as its new king. Please notify the proper authorities for every nation around the world. They are to relinquish their power, dismantle their _entire _military, and turn over all sovereignty to _me. _Now, for those who oppose my demands, they will be totally wiped off the face of the planet by Belphemon. And if you don't believe me, just know that this little display is only a fraction of what Belphemon is capable of! Believe me when I say that I want it all! Hit it!"

* * *

["I Want It All"

Written by Brian May

Performed by King

Lead Vocals: Akihiro Kurata (Brian Palermo)

Backing Vocals: A Group of Gizumon XT ( Brian May, Roger Taylor, John Deacon, Derek Stephen Prince, Chris Patton, Crispin Freeman)]

_All:_

_**I want it all**_

_**I want it all  
I want it all and I want it now**__  
_

_Kurata uses his skills to hack into the airwaves to show a music video. The video cuts back and forth from footage of the band (actually a few Gizumon and Gizumon XT) performing in a studio that used halogen lighting to a video version of Kurata would consider his "Mein Kampf". In this verse, the "adventure seeker" he is describing is himself. _

_Kurata:  
__**Adventure seeker on an empty street  
Just an alley creeper light on his feet  
A young fighter screaming  
With no time for doubt  
With the pain and anger, can't see a way out  
"It ain't much I'm asking," I heard him say.  
"Gotta find me a future, move out of my way"  
**_

_**I want it all, I want it all  
I want it all and I want it now**_

_All__**:**__  
__**I want it all, I want it all  
I want it all and I want it now**__  
_

_The video shifts to Kurata, as his message is being spread to every TV, every computer, every possible medium around the world. Everywhere in the world, the people are on their feet, some even on their knees as Kurata continues his megalomania. He milks every moment for all its worth while he has their undivided attention. The video goes viral on YouTube and on every other video sharing site in existence in 2010. _

_Kurata:  
__**Listen all you people, come gather round  
I gotta get me a new game plan  
Gotta shake you to the ground  
Just give me what I know is mine  
People do you hear me? Just give me the sign  
It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth  
Here's to the future for the dreams of youth**__  
_

_Gizumon XT Chorus:  
__**I want it all**__ (Kurata: __**give it all**__), __**I want it all **__  
__**I want it all and I want it now**__  
__**I want it all**__ (Kurata: __**yes I want it all**__), __**I want it all**__ (Kurata: __**hey**__)  
__**I want it all and I want it **_

_Kurata:_

_**now!**__  
_

_The scene shifts to the hospital, where Thomas prepares to operate. We go inside his inner thoughts._

_Thomas: (VO)  
__**I'm a man with a one track mind  
So much to do in one life time (**__Kurata: __**do you hear me)  
Not a man for compromise  
And wheres and whys and living lies  
So I'm living it all (**__Kurata: __**yes I'm living it all)  
And I'm giving it all (**__Kurata: __**and I'm giving it all)**__  
_

_The Gizumon XT practically tear up their giant holographic guitars as the band goes wild. Belphemon continues his rampage on the Minato ward of Tokyo. News agencies still in existence are racing to cover the story as every eye focuses on the power-hungry Akihiro Kurata, whether they want to be or not. At the DATS base in South Africa, Ed and Coronamon get a good look. The video shifts back to the band performing on stage, with Kurata channeling his inner Freddie Mercury._

_Kurata:  
__**It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth  
Here's to the future  
Hear the cry of youth (hear the cry hear the cry of youth)**__  
_

_All:  
__**I want it all, I want it all  
I want it all and I want it now**__  
__**I want it all**__ (Kurata: __**yeah yeah yeah**__), __**I want it all**__  
__**I want it all and I want it now**__**And**__**I want it  
NOW!**_

_Kurata:  
__**I want it **_

_**I want it**_  
_**Ooooooooooooooooh, HA!**_

_As the video fades, Kurata's devilish, smiling face fades in on the screen._

* * *

Greg

He quickly let the airwaves go after his song finished. "Wow. I'm impressed," I said. Gary punched my shoulder hard, while Marcus followed through with the other one. "What?" "And you call yourself the leader," Marcus scoffed. I turned towards him. "Now, who was the one who couldn't keep his Digimon on a leash again? Oh yeah, that was you," I reminded him. Marcus growled. "Oh yeah?" "Marcus..." I put my arm around his shoulder, he pushed it aside. It quickly became a shoving match. **"**_**That's enough!" **_Gary shouted, separating the two of us. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm sick of this infighting. Greg is the leader here, he has more experience." "Thank you, brother dear," I said in appreciation. "Hmmph." Anya spoke up. "It's now up to us, guys. The government can't do anything to stop Kurata, and we're the only ones who can defeat Belphemon. This is it. As they say in your country, Gregorivich, we either go big or die trying." "Anya's right. After all we've been through, we can't let Kurata get away with this," Miki agreed. I pulled out my goggles and strapped them to the top of my head. Just then, my cell phone rang, and I answered it. "Hello?" "Greg! How's it going?" "Takuya? Hey, what's up?" "Nothing much. The Test Unit and I, we've been training hard for this, and we think we're ready to take on Kurata." "Sweet. It's good to have at least one Goggle Boy out there. So the whole gang'll be there?" I asked him. "Well, no. J.P., Tommy, and Zoe went to other DATS units when the base blew up. I mean, they got out of there fast. So it'll just be Koji, Koichi, and me. What about you guys?" "Eh... Marcus won't be able to show up. His partner's currently a DigiEgg. And then there's Thomas, he turned on us. But I think Miki and Megumi are showing up with Henry, am I right?" They nodded. "Makes me glad I don't have a partner. Anyway, just tell Marcus that I'll be waiting for him at the basketball court when this is over." "OK." I covered my hand over the speaker. "Marcus, Takuya's gonna wait for you at the..." "I know, I know." I uncovered my hand. "He knows. Anyway, see you there." I hung up. "Great, just great. I gotta stay here and baby sit my DigiEgg while you guys fight with the Test Unit," Marcus grumbled. "Well, that's what you get, Marcus. Knowing you, you'll come in at the last minute and save everybody," Gary reasoned. I gave a short wave as everyone ran out the door. "See ya!" Lalamon called.

As we went upstairs, we thought about what we had done. "Gee, me hope we not too hard on Marcus," Keenan said. "We're not. He does have Aura Mode, but that isn't strong enough to take on Mega-levels like Belphemon. At best, Aura Mode puts us at the same level as that of a Champion or Ultimate, although Ultimate's a bit of a stretch. Trust me, I've done the research," Gary explained. Miki and Megumi were quite impressed with it. "Yep, that's my brother," I said proudly.

* * *

Yushima

I never did get the hang of using my DigiSoul for anything other than Digivolution, and even if I had, there was no way I could compete with any of those kids. I kept slamming into the door, but it was locked solid. All it did was hurt my shoulder, and my ego to boot.

* * *

Thomas

It was time for the operation. I was dressed in surgical scrubs along with a number of other doctors and Gaomon. "Don't touch me, I'm sterile," I said. "You've always wanted to say that, haven't you, sir?" Gaomon asked. I nodded as an assistant placed gloves on my hands. Relena had some last words. "Hey, Tommy? After I'm all cured, I wanna challenge you to a race. And Gaomon too!" She giggled, and I just had to smile at her. What didn't bother me was that she was going to be a Bio-Hybrid. I mean, the Bio-Hybrids were very similar to the Test Unit, although the latter had partnered with spirits while the former only had Digimon DNA. What bothered me was that Kurata would force her to join him if and when he had taken over the world. Plus she'd always have to carry that Digivice under her forearm, which might limit some of her activities. I held her hand with both of mine. "Yeah, and you'll win," I said with a smile, trying to stay cheerful. She smiled, and I let go of her hand. A technician used a mask to apply the anesthesia. I checked my watch.

* * *

Greg

Miki, Megumi, and Henry had brought their motorcycles and enough helmets for everyone. We had to place our Digimon in our Digivices so we could fit them all in. Anya rode with Miki, while Keenan rode with Megumi. I rode with Henry while Gary rode in his sidecar. It was an exhilarating ride, but my mind wasn't really on it. When we arrived, we were greeted by Suzie, Lopmon, Koji, Koichi, and Takuya. We didn't hang out as much as we could've, but whenever Marcus and Tom needed a third for three-on-three basketball, I signed up. I wasn't very good at it, but at least I was there. We went through the usual formalities, but pretty quickly. "Prepare to fight!" Anya called. Everyone took off their helmets and took out their Digivices.

"Veemon..." "Tentomon..." "Terriermon..." "Falcomon..." "Lalamon..." "Lopmon..." "PawnChessmon..." The last one had Miki and Megumi calling at the same time. "_... realize!_" Within seconds, our Digimon all appeared from our Digivices. I noticed that Henry still had his Digivice iC. "But how? Um... uh..." "Something wrong, Greg?" Henry asked. "Yeah. How'd you manage to bring Terriermon to Mega Level without a Digivice upgrade?" Terriermon landed on my head. "Moumentai. You forget, my Tamer's done a lot of martial arts training. That really helps in the discipline department," he said. Then, he flew off. "Oh." I took my goggles out of my pocket and secured them just above my glasses. Then, I posed with my Digivice. "Ready?" I asked. The others posed with theirs as well. "Ready!" they called back.

[BGM: "Where's the Walrus? (Instrumental)" by The Alan Parsons Project]

Henry went first, just to show us how it was done. "_DigiSoul, CHARGE! __**OVERDRIVE!" **_He handled it with his usual grace and gusto, giving it everything he had. "Terriermon Double Warp Digivolve to... MegaGargomon!" Gary, Anya, and I went next. "_DigiSoul, CHARGE! __**OVERDRIVE!" **_"Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to..." "Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to..." "Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to..." "HerculesKabuterimon!" "Rosemon!" "UlforceVeedramon!"

Suzie followed this up by gracefully posing with her hands and Digivice, with some sort of an Asian flair. "DigiSoul... _Full..." _Then she slammed down on the sensor. "_CHARGE! HA!" _She thrust her Digivice forward as the energy hit Lopmon. "Lopmon Warp Digivolve to... Antylamon!" "**DigiSoul...**" Keenan brought his free hand up and slammed it down on the sensor. "**Full, CHARGE!" **"Falcomon Warp Digivolve to... Crowmon!"

Miki and Megumi followed up with a choreographed routine of their own. "_DigiSoul, Full... CHARGE!" _they shouted at the same time. Now, since both PawnChessmon were mute, the Bodysuit Police had to announce their Digivolutions. Miki went first. "PawnChessmon Warp Digivolve to... RookChessmon!" "PawnChessmon Warp Digivolve to... BishopChessmon!"

The three members of the Test Unit looked on, impressed. "Not bad, not bad. But watch what we can do!" Takuya got in position and focused as his free hand became covered by data streams. He pressed down on a button on his Digivice and scanned his hand. "Execute, Now! **FUSION EVOLUTION!" **Suddenly, his body whited out and he let out what seemed to me a painful roar. Various parts of armor covered his body. He became a fiery red warrior with orange wings and two long toes on each foot. "Aldamon!"

Koji went next, doing almost the exact same thing, except he brought one hand under his other arm while his hand became covered with data. As he scanned, he brought both hands above his head. "Execute! **FUSION EVOLUTION!" **His body whited out and his clothes were ripped off of him as he let out a painful roar. After a few seconds, he became a white armored warrior with a wolf motif, carrying a double-bladed sword and a missile blaster in his free wrist. "BeoWolfmon!"

Finally, it was Koji's twin Koichi's turn. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" His Digivolution sequence was less complex than his twin's, but his was darker. He became a black wolf Digimon. "JagerLoweemon!"

I looked to my team. "Do you want to do the roll call, or do you want to save it for later?" I asked them. Henry came up with a suggestion. "I hadn't thought of anything, so why don't we save it for later?" And it seems we wouldn't have time to either because Gizumon and Gizumon AT were coming in left and right. "Fair enough!" Those with Digivice Bursts set up for Aura Mode. "___DigiSoul Aura Mode, ON!__" _we called in unison. It kicked in, and soon, we each had our own battle aura.

* * *

Kurata

[BGM: "Hope for the World (Instrumental)" by Ron Wasserman]

So, the cavalry had come in. More fresh meat to take out. "Oho! I love a good game of chess to pass the time! Knock all their pieces over, Belphemon!" I gleefully ordered. Belphemon turned toward them and attempted to blow them all away, but the humans stood their ground and the Digimon flew upwards. Oh well, at least they'd have to face a swarm of Gizumon and Gizumon AT. It was just like watching an episode of Super Sentai. I always enjoyed cheering on the villains, and this was no exception. The tagalong's kid brother Gary and that annoying Chinese lad Henry double teamed a Gizumon and took it out, while the tagalong punched out another one. Even those Pretty Cure knockoffs meant business. The Gizumon AT should've provided some sort of challenge, and they did. They weren't destroyed as easily. The Digimon made their pitiful attacks. They were announced one at a time. "Now, RookChessmon! Rook Gatling!" "Bishop Laser!" "Savage Emperor!" "Ray of Victory!" "Mega Electro Shocker!" "Rose Spear!" "ATOMIC INFERNO!" "Frozen Hunter!" "Ebony Blast!" "Mega Barrage!" "Mantra Chant!" None of them did any good.

"AHAHAHAHA! The power generated from the Digivices that Spencer Damon created are useless! But really now, what can you expect from machines made by such a substandard scientist like my old employer?" I asked them, as if they could theoretically answer. Belphemon released another Eternal Nightmare attack that swept the Digimon away. I consulted my video screen, and those pathetic little brats were calling out their Digimon's names as they fell. "RookChessmon!" "BishopChessmon!" "Crowmon!" "Rosemon!" "UlforceVeedramon!" "HerculesKabuterimon!" "Antylamon!" "MegaGargomon!" I continued gloating. "With ShineGreymon out of the way and MirageGaogamon on my side, they're useless against me. Nothing can stop me now! AHAHAHAHA!"

Just then, someone hacked into my airwaves. It was from the White House in America. Turns out the president wanted to speak to me. "Ah, Barack, buddy. So nice to see you again," I smiled. Obama did not look pleased. "Professor Kurata! You have not only betrayed a nation, but you've also betrayed me, and I will not tolerate it!" "Oh, so you're thinking of passing an Executive Order against me, huh? Well it's not gonna happen. Just surrender your office, and I might let you live." "I'm not going to do that, because I have something you don't have. Hope. Hope is the bedrock of this nation. The belief that our destiny will not be written for us, but by us, by all those men and women who are not content to settle for the world as it is, who have the courage to remake the world as it should be. *" "Oh, please! You sound just like that annoyance Greg Logan. Going on and on and on about _hope_. You should realize there's none left for him or for you! Oh, and you're recycling your material, _Barry_." "I used that in my Iowa Caucus Victory Speech, and I still stand by it today. I'm deploying all our forces in Japan on this. This means war!" "The pleasure to destroy you, Mr. President. You better say your goodbyes to Michelle, because once I'm done with Japan, America's next." I hung up on him.

* * *

Marcus

I watched the battle on TV every once in a while, but then turned back to Agumon's DigiEgg. "Come on, Agumon. I _need you_. When are you gonna wake up? OK, I admit I wasn't considering your feelings when I got real angry with Thomas back at our last fight. I apologize already, OK? I mean, everybody loses control every once in a while. It- it just seems to happen to me more than it does most people. But still, I didn't mean to corrupt the Burst Mode and turn you back into a DigiEgg. I would never hurt you on purpose. And if you think you've got it bad... well, believe me, I'm the one who's hurting now! It hurts not being able to do anything. And especially, when everyone else is working so hard to fight." I got just a bit closer to it. "I bet you feel the same way, don't you, pal?" I softly whispered. It was a tough time, for both of us.

* * *

Greg

"Rosemon! Are you guys OK?" Anya asked in concern. "Yes, but there's no real way for us to get close to Belphemon," Anya's partner answered. "I've heard of his legend, but I never imagined he was this strong," Crowmon added. Anya was getting more and more frustrated by the second, almost to Marcus level. She became more aggressive, releasing that frustration in a positive way to the team as she took out Gizumon. I mean, she was a little Russian beast. As for me, I learned that no amount of attention paid to Super Sentai, or Power Rangers for that matter, could make up for actual experience. They were going down, but it wasn't as fast. Every Gizumon battle is a workout, and I'm really glad I participated in that training exercise BanchoLeomon had us do. Only problem was, I was starting to get tired. Just then, we heard choppers behind us. We turned around, and sure enough, there was a whole squadron of attack helicopters going over a bridge. "Those are... helicopters from the National Security Council!" Anya gasped. That wasn't all, though.

Coming in over the terrain were groups of soldiers carrying advanced machinery. I recognized them as some of ours. "The Army's here too!?" I asked. One soldier approached us. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Gregory Logan," he said. Gary directed his attention to me. "Are you Gregory Logan?" "Yes, yes, I am." "Sergeant McKlennon, from the Hardy Barracks at Akasaka Press Center. We received directive from our Commander in Chief to help you any way we can." "The Commander in Chief? You mean the President?" Gary questioned further. The soldier nodded. That brought a huge smile to my face. "Well how do you like that?" I said, smashing my fist into another Gizumon, "I didn't even vote for the guy and he's helping us out." He saluted. "Commander in Chief Obama wishes to reprieve you of your duties, although from what I can see, you don't need it." "I'll ask the team," I said. Then, I turned to them. "Attention all human Data Squad members! The United States Army wants to take over. Should we let them?" "Eh, I don't see why not," Henry reasoned. So, those who had Aura Mode on quickly got out of the way to safety and turned it off. "Officer, you may do your duty," I announced, saluting him. Other soldiers directed us out to a quickly mounted tent, where vital refreshments were served. They were mostly K-rations, but it didn't matter. Those brave men and women in camouflage went to work, shooting away at the Gizumon with their advanced machinery. Now some would come in at this point and ask, "Greg, when would the Army ever care about helping something that a few weeks before was an absolute threat?" Some also might accuse me of being a wuss for stepping back and letting the Army fight something they knew absolutely nothing about. Well, I, for one, support our armed forces, and I was and still am pretty darn grateful for them being willing to step in. Within minutes, the Gizumon were destroyed. In the meantime, all those NSC choppers fired their missiles straight at Belphemon. We stared in stupefaction at the impact. It created a huge explosion, something awe-inspiring and spectacular to behold...

* * *

Kurata

When the smoke cleared though, Belphemon was still standing. I stared on with a grin. "I take it... that this means you're refusing to meet my demands," I said, adjusting my glasses. Oh well, c'est la guerre!

* * *

Thomas

This was the moment I'd been waiting for. I waited for just the right moment as one of Kurata's technicians entered in the access code that would disable the bomb secured to Relena's neck. I heard a beep and quickly checked for confirmation. The bar had gone green, so it was time for execution!

[BGM: "Urbania (Instrumental)" by The Alan Parsons Project]

"Gaomon! Move in!" I ordered. My partner moved into action! "Yes sir!" he called, as he jumped up and grabbed the necklace, throwing it into a container. That created a huge explosion. In the meantime, I dealt with the technicians. I didn't use Aura Mode, because that would be overkill. However, it was safe to say that they wouldn't be getting up for quite a while. "This operation was a success!" I declared, pressing down on the button on my watch. If everything went according to plan, and it would, then that would short out the control device I made for Kurata, not to mention slightly damage his eardrum. I quickly changed back into my civilian clothes and went to a video phone in the room where I had held Yushima.

"_Surprise_," I said. Kurata's picture came up. "Ah, Thomas. I'm having a slight emergency. The control device you made for me has suddenly exploded." I straightened my tie. "There's actually a simple explanation for that. I secretly built in a small charge and set it for a precise time," I explained matter-of-factly. Needless to say, the professor didn't take it too well. "What?!" "You won't be able to control Belphemon anymore. All of your plans end here and now." "Why I- _you! Ugh!" _He hung up.

"So you were pretending the whole time," Yushima said. I turned around. "Exactly as you had told me. I think we played it rather well." "Me too. Apparently, he became suspicious when I made two phone calls. Just as I put a charge in Kurata's device, he had one in Relena's necklace. It was his safety valve to control me in case I ever changed my mind. I had to wait for them to take it off during surgery, which is why I had to bide my time and earn Kurata's trust, " I explained. "And I could hear Thomas' heart break every time he kissed up to that evil Kurata. That's why, despite what it looked like to the others, I followed his commands, because I knew his time would come," Gaomon went on. Yushima thought it over. "Interesting. So, who was that other phone call to?" he asked. "Well, aside from you and Gaomon, only two other individuals knew something about this plan. Greg Logan, and his Digimon partner Veemon. I didn't tell him everything, just that I had a plan and that I would return. I forced them to swear to secrecy about the whole thing, I even promised him a chance to be the leader. Then, when we confronted him for the first time, I told him off, evicted him, and had a Gizumon XT cremate his hat." "But why him? Why not tell Marcus?" "General Yushima, that was the last thing I wanted to do. Staying calm isn't one of his strengths, to say the least. I knew he would react negatively, and he didn't fail to disappoint. I'm only sorry that I forced ShineGreymon back into a DigiEgg. I didn't anticipate that." "But that's the great thing about Marcus, sir. He has a great tenacity and determination. He never gives in nor does he ever give up. I think that's something we've all gained throughout this experience," Gaomon added. I gave a simple, affirmative nod. Just then, Father entered the room. "THOMAS!" he thundered. We turned. "What is the meaning of this? Don't you realize that surgery was your sister's last chance at survival?" "You're wrong. I will cure her," I firmly said. A perplexing look came over his face. "I won't give up. _I _will find a cure." "Hundreds of doctors have examined Relena and still couldn't cure your sister. Just what makes you think you can do it? What makes you so arrogant?" I countered, "Why do you think I studied medicine? So I could cure her one day!" He gasped at that. I turned to Yushima. "Yushima, could you do me a favor? Watch my sister." "No problem," he smiled. "Let's go, Gaomon!" "Sir, yes, sir!" We ran out and towards our friends. I had just completed my power play. Now it was time for redemption. All I could do was hope the group would welcome me back.

* * *

Kurata

"Thomas H. Norstein, _how dare you betray me!" _I cursed, stomping out the remains of my broken device. "You little _brat_! Urgh!" I calmed myself down. "Hmmph. He thinks it's all over. Well then, he's a fool to assume that I wouldn't have a backup plan." I quickly moved to my console and began punching in the instructions. "If I can't control Belphemon from a safe distance, then I'll just have to control him dangerously from within." As I finished entering in the procedure, a door opened up, with smoke coming out. It was my greatest masterpiece and my last resort. Once I stepped in, my body would be converted into a digital signal similar to DigiSoul and uploaded into Belphemon, allowing it to awaken into Rage Mode. I would essentially become one with Belphemon. I stepped inside. "Now, what's that phrase Wong always used to merge with his Digimon? Hmmm... oh yes. Biomerge Activate." With that, the system activated and I was converted into data.

* * *

Greg

This night kept getting stranger and stranger. First, Belphemon stopped for no reason. 15 minutes later, a beam hit Belphemon's clock. After it had finished, it covered the bottom of the giant Digimon for a while. Then, it began to change. Its face became more monstrous, its body became longer, dragon-like, and muscular. Wings formed from the excess fat. Soon, it brought its arms away from its center and roared, bringing up a giant windstorm. Belphemon had gone into Rage Mode. Helicopters started retreating, and soldiers made their escape. How fickle the military is. The giant Digimon touched down, and we could hear Kurata's voice. "From Sleep Mode to Rage Mode, _this is the true form of the Mega-level Belphemon! He possesses the same attacks, but will now wield them with great vengance and furious anger! I will take no prisoners! Everything in my path will be destroyed!" _"That sounds like Kurata!" Anya shouted. "How that possible?" Keenan wondered. Henry put some thought into it. "Hmmm... maybe he merged himself with Belphemon, sort of like a really twisted version of the Biomerge," he guessed. "He couldn't have fused with Belphemon, could he?" Crowmon asked. That reminded me of something. "Uh, guys... all this talk of fusion has reminded me of something really important. Kenta said that he had personally made sure all our old Digivices were destroyed so we couldn't Biomerge anymore. I don't know about Rika, Ed, Ryo, or Takato... but you and I can't Biomerge any more, Henry," I said. He took this into careful consideration. "Oh... well, I guess it really wouldn't have mattered for me... but aren't you a bit bummed that you won't be able to become Imperialdramon?" he asked in slight concern. "Yeah, absolutely. But I know now that I don't really need him. A part of him will always be with me. DemiVeemon once said I had a dragon's heart before he left the first time. You remember that day." He nodded. Just then, Belphemon Rage Mode let out a giant blast. We ducked to avoid it.

* * *

Thomas

We flew overhead in our private chopper, and I looked out at what had happened. "No! I didn't think Kurata was actually capable of taking it this far. We have to stop him, Gaomon!" "Sir, yes, sir!" I readied my Digivice and both of us jumped out of the helicopter. I quickly charged up my DigiSoul. "DigiSoul, _CHARGE! __**OVERDRIVE!" **_ "Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!" Using my athletic skills, I flip jumped and maneuvered myself onto MirageGaogamon's shoulder. "_**Thomas H. NORSTEINNNNNNNNN!" **_Belphemon called out in anger. He reminded me so much of Marcus. "Let's finish this battle once and for all!" I directed. MirageGaogamon couldn't agree more. "Sir, yes, sir."

I looked down to the ground. It seemed that nearly the whole gang was there, with the natural exception of Marcus.

* * *

Marcus

The Secret Base was under a blackout. The TVs and computers weren't working. "Ugh! I can't find any information about what's going on!" I stood up. "Grrr, I can't take any more of this! I've gotta go out there!" I decided in my frustration. Mom and Kristy looked at me with worry in their eyes. "Marcus, don't," my little sister pleaded. "Look, Kristy. Mom. Agumon and I are the only ones still in here. Everyone else is out there on the front line fighting their hearts out and the thing that gets me the most is that I have no idea whether my friends are winning or losing! I don't know what trouble is waiting for me when I get out there, but I have to try to help!" "I know, son," Mom answered softly. I don't know how she's always able to put up with me. She smiled at me, apparently giving me the OK. "Thanks, Mom. OK, Agumon, it's fightin' time again! We're on our way!" I packed the DigiEgg up in a sack and carried it over my shoulder. I called out to no one in particular as I ran, but I'd like to think it was my friends. "Hang in there, guys! I'm comin'! This fight isn't over yet!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Agent Provocateur_ is the name of Foreigner's 1984 album, featuring hits such as "I Want to Know What Love Is" and "That Was Yesterday" (which I had originally intended for Marcus to perform in this or the previous chapter).

Obama's speech on hope does come from his Iowa Caucus Victory Speech, delivered Election Night 2008. Obviously, if this were a real series (which it isn't, but I'd like to think it would be), Obama would be voiced by Reggie Brown, who has appeared on several TV series and at several events as the 44th POTUS. Either him or Kevin Michael Richardson, I don't know. It's got to be somebody black. By the way, if this ever gets out to the White House... I portrayed you positively, Mr. President. I hope you will follow me and read my stories.

* * *

MusicBreak

DATS Talent Show

["Closer to Fine"

Written by Emily Saliers

Performed by The Miniskirt Police (Kate Higgins and Stephanie Sheh)

Backing Vocals: Unnamed DATS Humans (Hothouse Flowers)]

_Coming up next, on their own, are Miki and Megumi. They each walk out on stage carrying an acoustic guitar and each approach a mic stand. "Hi. I know, we just did a number with Gary, but this is one we did on our own," Miki says, greeting the crowd. "It was originally sung by this pair of girls from Atlanta, Georgia. Greg and Gary might know who they are, they're from up there. Want to know what the name of the band is?" Megumi asks. The audience cheers. "It's the Indigo Girls." Most of the audience wonders who the heck they are. "Yeah, we didn't think you'd know who they were either. Anyway, they're really big on gay rights and all that, which might lead you to believe that Miki and I are lesbians." "But that couldn't be further from the truth," Miki assures them, "because Megumi and I both have a giant crush on one guy!" They both shout out his name. "THOMAS H. NORSTEIN!" The audience cheers. Thomas himself looks rather embarrassed about the whole thing, but not too surprised. "Anyway, this song says a lot about our relationship as friends, I think. We hope you like it," Miki says. The two of them start playing as spotlights focus on them. _

_Miki:_

_**I'm trying to tell you something about my life  
Maybe give me insight between black and white  
And the best thing you've ever done for me  
Is to help me take my life less seriously  
It's only life after all  
Yeah **_

_Miki/Megumi:_

_**Well darkness has a hunger that's insatiable  
And lightness has a call that's hard to hear  
And I wrap my fear around me like a blanket  
And I sailed my ship of safety till I sank it**_

_Miki:  
__**I'm crawling on your shores **_

_Miki/Megumi:_

_**I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains  
I looked to the children, I drank from the fountains**_

_Miki:_

_**There's more than one answer to these questions  
Pointing me in a crooked line  
And the less I seek my source for some definitive**__  
(Megumi: t__**he less I seek my source**__)  
_

_Miki/Megumi:_

_**The closer I am to fine, yeah  
The closer I am to fine, yeah**_

_**And I went to see the doctor of philosophy  
With a poster of Rasputin and a beard down to his knee  
He never did marry or see a B-grade movie  
He graded my performance, he said he could see through me**__  
_

_Megumi:_

_**I spent four years prostrate to the higher mind  
Got my paper and I was free**__  
_

_Miki/Megumi:  
__**I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains  
I looked to the children, I drank from the fountains**__  
_

_Megumi: _

_**Theres more than one answer to these questions  
Pointing me in a crooked line  
And the less I seek my source for some definitive**__  
(Miki: t__**he less I seek my source**__)  
_

_Miki/Megumi: _

_**The closer I am to fine, yeah  
The closer I am to fine, yeah**__  
_

_The two PawnChessmon join in playing penny whistle while Miki and Megumi continue strumming on their guitars and walking around the stage, coming back to their mic stands. The audience seems to enjoy the performance. _

_Megumi:  
__**I stopped by the bar at 3 a.m.  
To seek solace in a bottle or possibly a friend  
And I woke up with a headache like my head against a board  
Twice as cloudy as I'd been the night before  
And I went in seeking clarity.**__  
_

_The four unnamed DATS agents join in the background._

_Miki/Megumi/Backing Vocals:  
__**I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains  
I looked to the children, I drank from the fountains**__  
__**Yeah we go to the doctor, we go to the mountains  
We look to the children, we drink from the fountains  
Yeah we go to the bible, we go through the workout  
We read up on revival and we stand up for the lookout**_

_Miki:  
__**There's more than one answer to these questions  
Pointing me in a crooked line  
And the less I seek my source for some definitive**__  
(Megumi: __**the less I seek my source**__)_

_Miki/Megumi/Backing Vocals:  
__**The closer I am to fine  
The closer I am to fine  
The closer I am to fine, yeah**_

_As the Miniskirt Police strum their last note, the audience cheers._


	47. Chapter 39: Battle a la Rage Mode

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Obama) _I had just heard the news while coming back from my golf game. Japan was under attack by the infamous Belphemon, unleashed by Professor Akihiro Kurata. He took over the airwaves around the world, demanding that every world power surrender control to him. I told him off, but then he threatened my country and insulted my favorite virtue, hope. I should know, I talk about it enough. Anyway, that lead me to deploy the troops stationed in Japan to assist the Digimon Data Squad and help take out the swarm of evil robots the nefarious doctor had let loose. Unfortunately, Japan's National Security Council did not take out Belphemon. When Kurata fused himself with the beast as a result of being betrayed by Thomas H. Norstein, we were forced to make a hasty retreat. However, I have heard that one impetuous young man named Marcus Damon is now approaching the scene as we speak._

* * *

Chapter 39: Battle a la Rage Mode

Greg

There were no Gizumon left to fight, so we went back to the old days of watching our Digimon and cheering them on while they fought the giant evil Digimon. The tents had been packed up. There were no chairs, no place to watch from a safe distance. Indeed, there was no way of knowing when we could be killed, maimed, or anything like that. I'd never been in this stage so late in the game. When Anya, Henry, and I were facing the D-Reaper, we'd been fighting inside our Digimon partners. We had the Aura Mode, but like Gary had said, that only gave us the strength of a Champion or maybe Ultimate. We didn't dare fight him ourselves. In order to play it smart, we'd have to sit back and react to what was happening.

I looked to the others. Marcus hadn't shown up, so we didn't have to worry about him. Gary and Suzie stood there concerned. Henry watched on, dealing with whatever angst he had developed. Tom struggled to stay on MirageGaogamon's shoulder, and was sure to get it when he came back down to terra firma. Aldamon, BeoWolfmon, and JagerLoweemon fought on. Miki and Megumi held onto each other like a bunch of terrified sisters, seeking each other for comfort. I was fully relying on my hope. BanchoLeomon was nowhere. Keenan, the little warrior that he was, kept cheering for Crowmon in broken English. However, none of them held a candle to Anya, who was looking on in terror. It got so bad that she broke down and started sobbing. I rushed to her. "Anya, what's wrong?" I asked in concern. "Oh Greg... it's too much. I've never felt so helpless before. It makes me wonder whether we should have ever met." I gently grabbed her and gave her a hug. "Oh Anya... there have been great joys in my life. One of them was meeting Veemon. The second was knowing you. As cliched as this sounds, I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you.*" She didn't seem so sure, so I convinced her.

* * *

["If I Never Knew You"

from _Pocahontas_

Written by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz

Performed by Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz) and Anya Rădulescu (Kate Higgins)]

_Suzie, sensing a perfect opportunity, turns on a battered CD player someone had left in the ruins. As the music starts up, Greg proceeds to give Anya one of the most passionate kisses he's ever given anyone. The two break out of their lip lock, and Anya is the most affected by it. She's downright enchanted by it, yet is still a bit scared. _

_Greg:  
__**If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be**__  
_

_**And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me**__  
_

_**In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes  
**_

_**And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you**__  
_

_Anya wipes away her tears and makes the same affirmation of love. Belphemon Rage Mode continues his rampage on the Digimon. _

_Anya:  
__**If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
**_

_**I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you**__  
_

_Greg:  
__**I thought our love would be so beautiful**__  
_

_Anya:  
__**Somehow we made the whole world bright**____  
_

_Greg/Anya:  
__**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying  
We were right**__  
_

_Just like in the movie the song came from, we flash back to a montage of various points in Greg and Anya's relationship, going all the way back to when they first met (DTI Chapter 5), their first "date" in Deramon's diner (DTI Chapter 6), Greg helping Anya Matrix Digivolve Lalamon for the first time (DTI Chapter 14), Greg avenging Anya's fall (DTI Chapter 32), Anya and Greg reuniting at DATS (DSI Chapter 4), etc._

_Anya:_

_**Oh**__  
__**If I never knew you**__ (Greg: __**There's no moment I regret**__)  
__**If I never knew your love**__ (Greg: __**Since the moment that we met**__)  
__**I would have no inkling of **__(Greg: __**If our time has gone too fast**__)  
__**How precious life can be**__ (Greg: __**I've lived at last**__)  
_

_We come back to the present, where Belphemon Rage Mode continues his rampage. Gary looks rather ashamed at what his brother is doing in the middle of a battle, as he covers his face with his palm. Thomas is too focused on the battle to care. Henry wonders what the devil is going on, while Miki, Suzie, and Megumi couldn't be more pleased. In the meantime, Marcus, who is on his way en route the battle, hears the singing and shakes his head. He's glad to know he's headed in the right direction, but is sort of disgusted. _

_Greg/Anya:_

_**I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**__  
_

_Anya:  
__**I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light**__  
_

_Greg/Anya:  
__**And still my heart is saying  
We were right**__  
_

_Greg:  
__**We were right  
And if I never knew you**_

_(Anya: __**If I never knew you**__)  
__**I'd have lived my whole life through**__  
_

_Anya:  
__**Empty as the sky**__  
_

_Greg/Anya:  
__**Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you**_

_Marcus rushes in just in time to see Greg and Anya embracing. "Cut it out, you two. You're gonna give me diabetes!" he shouts. At least he has the decency to wait until the song is over._

* * *

Doug

I called Kate on my cell phone. "Hello?" "Kate? This is Doug. Look, I'm really sorry you had to go through that." "Oh that's all right. It was rather sweet. Besides, I think the audience will appreciate it. This is going to be released as a single on iTunes." "_A single? _Kate, we've got enough for two soundtrack albums!" I corrected her. "Yeah, but at least we're getting a raise for all this." "I better be getting more money after what we just did. So far, I've covered Simple Minds, David Archuleta, Bon Jovi, a French noel, Frank Sinatra, Keats, The Alan Parsons Project a number of times, Chris Cornell, and now Jon Secada. I'm convinced Walt Disney Records wants me to sign with them!" "And why would that be a problem?" Kate asked. "Because I'm a freaking voice actor! I'm not a professional singer like Derek, or Quinton, or you, or Rob." "I know, I know. But the voice actors in Japan do this kind of thing all the time and think nothing of it." I picked up my paddle ball and started playing with it, trying to beat my old record. "They need better agents. Speaking of agents, I'm calling mine. He's fired." "Mine too. At least the arrangement was updated," Kate figured. "Yeah, at least it was in the right key. I bet L.J.M. would've loved it." "Same with Yuri." We thought about it. "What are we thinking? Soon, people will be calling our characters' pairing the next Takari, or whatever the heck it's called."

* * *

Greg

Anya and I turned to see Marcus. "Oh, it's you. Marcus, what are you doing here?" I asked in exasperation. "Hey, I've seen enough Disney movies with my sister. I know how it is. Now get a grip! We got a monster to fight here!" Belphemon Rage Mode roared again. MirageGaogamon brought Tom back down to our level then went back into the fight. "So, are you back for good, Thomas?" Anya inquired. "Yes. I'm sorry to worry you, and I'm also sorry for driving Marcus too far," Tom humbly apologized. "That's OK, Tom. You did what you had to do," I said. Everyone looked to me. "Well, he kinda told me that he'd have some sort of a plan and that he'd come back. He just didn't tell me what the plan was," I meekly defended myself. Marcus looked absolutely stunned and outraged, a very natural reaction indeed. "You mean you knew all this time and you didn't tell me!?" Once again, he roared and aimed his fist towards Tom. I rushed in and grabbed it. "Ya know, BanchoLeomon needs to add something else to his analysis of you. You're so predictable," I said. Marcus growled and aimed his other fist, but I wasn't going to get fooled again. I aimed my hand near my gut, where he'd punched me last time. Sure enough, I caught the fist and grinned. "Like I said, you are so predictable. Now get a grip!" "No, Greg," Tom cut in. He gently pushed me aside and looked towards Marcus. "Go ahead, Marcus. One punch. I deserve it," he humbly said. Marcus obliged and knocked him into the ground with his fist. He stayed down on the ground, then got up. "Nice punch. Real strong, like our bond. I'm sorry, Marcus, I had to pretend so I could gain Kurata's trust. Forgive me." "...Yeah," Marcus agreed as he gave him a thumbs up.

Once again, our attacks did nothing. "Combine your attacks! Work together as one!" I called. "You heard the guy, let's show them what we can do!" UlforceVeedramon said. So, they combined their strongest attacks, but they only left a minor wound, with about as much impact as a paper cut.

BRM decided to play lawyer as he began his open accusatory statement. "Thomas. I treated you like a son, and you turned on me." Tom had a perfect comeback. "_Too bad. _I find it ironic that someone who despises Digimon as much as you has decided to fuse himself with one to get what he wants." "I find it insulting," MirageGaogamon added. Henry stepped in. "Not to play devil's advocate or anything, but that's what Greg, Anya, and I were doing eight years ago." I vigorously nodded in agreement. "Oh, well soon, all of you are going to find it _harmful!" _BRM shouted. Tom gave his orders. "MirageGaogamon! Plan B!" "Sir, yes, sir!" The blue canine knight made a box around BRM and then charged with his Gale Claw. He got brushed aside. "This body is perfect! Such speed and strength! Now that I have all the power of Belphemon, I will be able to take over both the human and Digital World and nothing can stop me!" "MirageGaogamon! Go to Plan B-Plus!" "Sir, yes, sir!" That was a melee of rapid-fire punches. "I can block all of your punches with just one hand!" BRM went on, and he did quite well. Soon, the two met claw to claw. "Now, UlforceVeedramon! Attack him from behind!" I ordered. My partner summoned his saber and slashed away at BRM while he was distracted. Everyone else looked on in shock. Again, there was little to no impact. Both our Digimon ended up down on the pavement. Marcus started running into an abandoned building.

I looked to the other Digimon. They were standing or floating there, wondering what to do. "What is everybody doing just standing around?!" I shouted. HerculesKabuterimon spoke up first. "Conserving whatever strength we have left. If we go in there gung ho without a plan, we'll fall. Even when we combined our strongest attacks, it had little to no impact." "And so you're going to stand there and wait as MirageGaogamon and UlforceVeedramon get crushed? What sense does that make?" I asked. They didn't have any answers. "Some of you call yourselves Mega-level Digimon." I pointed to Antylamon. "You're a former Deva!" I then pointed to MegaGargomon. "You're one of the most powerful Digimon I know, even without Henry inside you." I then pointed to the Test Unit. "And you three... well, you're in a class by yourselves. And yet all of you are content to stand here and watch the battle while MirageGaogamon and UlforceVeedramon possibly die! Even _Marcus, _as we speak, is going to try to do something. Thomas is busting his brains out trying to think of a plan. But no, you're content to relax _and do nothing_!" I shook my head and turned away.

Over the next hour, we tried everything we could think of. Marcus tried jumping off that high, abandoned building to punch BRM in the face, but got caught up in a windstorm. MirageGaogamon brought him back down to safety, then went to Plan C, as designed by General Thomas H. Norstein. They went through Plans D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, and L; but none of them worked. I came up with a few of my own, but they didn't work either. Gary and Tom even did some joint strategics, but to no avail. "You're not even worthy of my best efforts," BRM taunted as he held MirageGaogamon and UlforceVeedramon on the ground. "Why don't you take a rest for a while? A good long while!" He was about to strike, but suddenly, a rose whip held his claw back. "Rosemon!" Anya called. "Rose Spear!" That attack was blocked. "Go, Crowmon!" Keenan shouted. "Savage Emperor!" Blocked. "HerculesKabuterimon, strike him down!" Gary ordered. The two went at it, but no luck. "Bishop Laser!" Megumi called, but the attack went down. "Castle Wall! Hurry, RookChessmon!" No avail. "Antylamon!" "Arm Bomber!" She hardened her body tissue to the level of Chrome Digizoid by liberating all of the energy within her body, then unleashed a mighty blow. Nothing. "You can do this, MegaGargomon!" Henry bravely called. The Digimon agreed, and he laid in a few Tai Chi moves. It was like the 4th of July, but it didn't do any good. "_**ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!" **_I shouted at the top of my lungs. "RAY... OF... VICTORY!" That should've done something, but the attack was brushed away like a horsefly. "I'm so strong! My power has exceeded that of both Digimon and humans!" BRM boasted. "There's no chance that the likes of you could ever defeat me."

Crowmon struggled to get up, but he did quite valiantly. "I won't lose!" he loudly vowed, but BRM grabbed him and began to crush him, much to Keenan's terror. Then, he chucked the bird back into the ground, reverting him back into a badly injured Falcomon. "**Falcomon!" **Keenan shouted. BRM laughed. "Had I realized it was this entertaining, I would've merged with a Digimon years ago!" That set MegaGargomon off. "_**That's enough!**_" he yelled. BRM turned as the giant powerhouse faced him. "You haven't really merged with your Digimon, you've just taken control of it! You wouldn't know what to do if you had a Digimon partner!" "What are you talking about?" "When Henry and I combined to form MegaGargomon the first time, we were both coming out of very dark places. Henry was a nervous wreck because he felt he had to protect his little sister Suzie. He thought he had to do it all on his own. I helped him realize that he had friends who could help him, and that he shouldn't do everything alone. With that knowledge and understanding, our hearts became one, and we became stronger together as MegaGargomon. Biomerging isn't dependent on the human or Digimon alone. It's a symbiotic relationship, something you'd **never** understand!" Keenan joined in. "**Kurata! Leave friends alone!" **"You really think Digimon are your friends? Ha! They are nothing but vermin. They don't need friends, they need exterminators. And I would know, since I've exterminated so many Digimon. Of course, no one can accuse me of not recycling since I did use their digital energy to awaken Belphemon. So, I guess I owe them some thanks for allowing me to cause so much destruction!" "You hypocrite! If Digimon are vermin, then what does that make you?" Henry interrogated. The answer promptly came in an attack, which my friend dodged. BRM went on. "Then again, they should probably thank me, for putting an end to their miserable existence! Just useless bits of data, without feelings or signs of life."

Anya told him off. "What do you know about life? You're the most heartless man I know." "She right! You don't know anything, Kurata!" Keenan added. "Digimon live! They same as us!" "Huh?" "That right. They just like humon! They have big hearts and feel love! I know for fact, Frigimon had bigger heart than anyone, especially more than you. She raised me even though I was humon. She keep me safe, and she love me. She was my mother, and me her son." It made him want to sob just thinking about it, but he thought better of it. "You don't know! You don't know about her, or any Digimon!" We stared on. "They good... they friends." BRM scoffed at that. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Digimon, having hearts. It's this kind of silly thought pattern that makes you and your pathetic friends weak. Just take a look at this magnificent body. Only through science could I fuse with a body like this! Do you think a Digimon could achieve this on its own? Of course not! Only a human could accomplish something this advanced and superior." "We are all same! We friends!" Keenan insisted. That really set him off. "Are humons best? Are Digimon best? No! Frigimon teach Keenan how to love others! Merukimon teach me discipline! Other Digimon teach me how to fight. Then I meet humons, and Marcus and the others teach me about friendship, something you no understand! They all friends!" With all of that conviction, he started lighting up like a neon sign with purple DigiSoul. "Me have friends and you don't! That's why... I can't lose! RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" "Keenan!" Falcomon gasped. Keenan took all that DigiSoul outside of him and brought it inward, creating a purple aura. Most of the others gasped at this. I was a bit shocked, but not too surprised. "It looks like Keenan Crier has just caught up with the rest of us," I said to myself. The young boy swiftly took out his Digivice as he prepared to Digivolve. The only thing was, his Digivice didn't automatically upgrade to a Burst. "_DigiSoul, CHARGE! __**OVERDRIVE!" **_The energy came over Falcomon like a wave, and the Digivolution process began. "Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to..." The Digimon changed its appearance from that of a ninja falcon to a cyborg humanoid ninja with one silver wing and one black wing, equipped and ready for battle. "_**RAVEMON!" **_Gary looked him up on his Digimon Analyzer. "'Ravemon, the Mega form of Falcomon. He is known as the "Crow of the Silver", and wields the Chououmaru, or "Raven King". The true terror of Ravemon is in its covert actions. It conceals its figure with its black wing, and slashes the opponent with its white wing. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, it brings down the opponent in a single blow.'" My brother looked up. "Prodigious!" he exclaimed. MegaGargomon responded by firing all of his weapons at BRM and yelling at the top of his lungs. It caused about as much damage as putting your hand on a hot stove for about three seconds. Not much damage in the long run, easily brushed off. "He Digivolved? To the Mega level?" BRM asked, stunned. Marcus was psyched about the whole thing. "Who is the MAN!" he shouted in joy. "KEENAN!" I added. The boy was on top of it. "Ravemon!" "Spiral Raven Claw!" Ravemon did a rotating charge with the sharp claw of his left arm, and wrapped himself in a whirlwind, then charged at a high speed towards BRM. What happened next was quite bizaare. "Digimon..." Keenan started. Ravemon joined in. "Have hearts!" Then, the cyborg ninja went on his own. "And now you'll see the power of friendship!" He slashed at BRM's head and hit it. We kept cheering for Keenan.

JagerLoweemon then powered down back to Koichi. We looked on in shock. "Koichi! What are you thinking?" Tom interrogated. "Guys, I have a secret. After a few years of training, I was able to master both spirits, and effectively fuse them together. I've never used it in battle before, but I'm going to show it to you tonight." "Nice way to keep the party going, Koichi," I grinned. He grinned as well and nodded, then got in position. "Belphemon! Prepare to taste the true power of purified darkness!" he shouted. His hand became covered in data streams as he methodically swung it up above his head, followed by his Digivice. "Execute! **FUSION EVOLUTION!" **Koichi yelled and roared and carried on, allowing both the spirits of Darkness to attach their armaments to his body. I decided then and there that I never wanted to Spirit Evolve. It looked and sounded too painful. The result was a black armored humanoid warrior with a lion motif and a spear. As he touched down, he posed with his spear and made what sounded like African war grunts. "Reichmon!"

Miki looked him up on her Digimon Analyzer. "'Reichmon, a Warrior Digimon and Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name is derived from "Reich". There are none who have seen this hero, and due to the fact that he doesn't leave behind so much as evidence of the opponents he has confronted, he is called the "Guardian Emperor of Darkness". One of his special attacks include disabling all of the laws of physics in the surrounding region and bringing down the opponent.' Sounds good to me!" Reichmon jumped up high. "_Schwartz Lehrsatz_!" With that, he began to break all three basic laws of physics, ultimately causing damage to BRM. Ravemon joined in the attacks, as he summoned his blade. A storm began to brew outside. "Celestial Blade!" He struck BRM with the Chououmaru, which released a blade of dark lightning of tremendous destructive power. We all cheered at this breakthrough, well, all except BRM. "You little parasites! How dare you even think of attacking me! You will pay!" Then, he roared as he started breaking his chains and becoming stronger. "Ravemon! One more time!" Keenan called. "Celestial Blade!" The lightning came down again, but this time it didn't have any effect. "_**Those who dare to cross me don't live to tell the tale!" **_this new form roared as he fired an attack at Ravemon. The other Digimon, now inspired by what had just occurred, restarted their assault on BRM. Soon, it all became in vain, because the demon lord unleashed his mighty judgment on everyone and everything in sight. The Digimon became so concerned, they called us by name when we got hit. "Anya!" "Keenan!" Not even the mighty MegaGargomon could do anything as Henry got caught up in a storm. "Henry!" "Suzie!" Gary and I got caught up as well. "Gary!" "Greg!" As did Tom and Marcus. "Thomas!" I tried holding my own and finally made it behind a fallen column, just a bit battered but really no worse for wear. Unfortunately, Marcus' makeshift backpack for Agumon's DigiEgg fell apart, so the hothead dived for the egg and covered it up with his body.

* * *

Marcus

I had to shield Agumon's DigiEgg with my body. I didn't care what happened to me, just as long as he was OK. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Seconds later, I opened them again and looked up. Keenan and Ravemon had taken the blow. I knelt there amazed. "Keenan? Ravemon?" Keenan dropped out, so I rushed to him. "Dumb kid! What are you doing trying to protect me?" I asked, bringing his head up to me. He looked weak, but happy. "Ugh... I did it, because, we're friends." "Keenan..." I looked to Thomas, and then back up to Belphemon Rage Mode. "KURATA! You are going down!" I promised._** "You wretched fool! How dare you compare me to a lowly human! I am not Kurata!"**_

* * *

Greg

He wasn't Kurata. "_**I am the deadly Digimon Belphemon, and you shall feel my WRATH!" **_We didn't directly feel said wrath, but a couple of more buildings went down. Aldamon indirectly challenged BRM to a shouting match as he unleashed some of his attacks. BeoWolfmon preferred to play it cool with his Frozen Hunter attack. Neither did any good. I rushed back with the others. "What's going on here?" Marcus wondered. "I think Kurata's consciousness has been swallowed up by Belphemon's Rage Mode," Tom conjectured. "But... is Kurata still in there?" Tom nodded. "However, he's no longer in control of Belphemon, whose true instincts have come out. All he cares about is destruction." "I don't see any difference," I said. Our Digimon were sent crashing into buildings, or hit, or slashed at. It looked pretty dire. Soon, it looked like our only hope would be Marcus. I even went back into Aura Mode and had a go at his foot, but I was kicked away hard. I'd certainly be feeling that in the morning. We kept fighting, though.

* * *

Marcus

I started talking to my DigiEgg. "Look, Agumon... everyone is tired, but they're still fighting. We're the only ones left that can do anything now. I've never felt so useless! _Agumon! _I can't do this alone! I need you! It's fightin' time. Come on... can't you feel it inside that lousy DigiEgg?" I brought my head against the shell and did the only thing I could do, cry. All of a sudden, I felt something. The DigiEgg began to crack. Something came closer and closer.

* * *

Greg

Marcus found himself with most of his face covered by a Koromon. He was shouting something, I didn't know what it was. I got closer to listen to it, but I still couldn't make anything intelligible out. He finally pulled away. "What are you doing, Agumon!? Uh... you are not... Agumon," he realized. He came to another conclusion. "You don't know me," he sadly said. "I knew it. You forgot everything about me." He started sobbing a bit, and I sadly looked on. I thought of what a tragedy it would be if I had to start all the way over. All of a sudden... Koromon spoke. "What are you talking about, huh Boss?" "Huh?" Marcus looked up. "Hey Boss, I'm hungry." "You mean... that you, remember who I am?" That caused him to silently cry more. "Hey Boss... you crying?" Koromon asked. Marcus wiped away his tears and covered his tracks. "No way! That's just sweat. It's hot out here." The two looked at each other happily. "I'll let you eat whatever you want a little later. But right now, you and I have a fight to get to and we're late!" "That's great, Boss! Fightin' time?" "Mmm hmmm..." All of a sudden, a light grew between the two of them. The next thing anyone saw were two figures, walking towards the fight of their lives. One looked like a dinosaur, and the other was a young man who had grown just a little wiser. The light faded to reveal Marcus and Agumon. "It's good to have ya back, pal!" Marcus said in complete appreciation, "After we beat Kurata, we'll get some breakfast!" "Mmm hmm, it'll be good to have your mom's fried eggs again, right Boss?" The two chuckled to each other, then went back to the situation at hand. "It's fightin' time again! HA!" They went rushing into the scene, ready to take on the world.

I just stood there, leaning against a fallen building and smiling. There was one thing I learned about Marcus that day. Even if he is a fiery hothead who enjoys swinging his fists at anybody in his path, at least he has determination.

* * *

Author's Notes:

"I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you." was an actual line quoted by John Smith from the Disney film _Pocahontas._

For 10 years, Disney did own Digimon, so having that song in there wasn't much of a stretch. In a way, the lyrics kind of fit the situation. I moved it up to the front to get it out of the way before all the tension and action started.

What Kate Higgins said was true Here's what TV Tropes has to say about the subject:

"The animation houses which produce anime are nothing if not masters of cross-marketing and cross-promotion. One means by which a series is promoted and supported in the Japanese media marketplace is (as is sometimes the case in the United States) the original soundtrack CD. In the early days of this practice, such CDs usually contained nothing more than the program's opening and closing themes, as well as most or all of the incidental music heard in the show. Eventually, though, the producers of such discs began to take advantage of the fact that most Japanese voice performers are also professional singers, often of the "idol" variety which drives the Japanese pop music market. They began to write songs that typified — and sometimes explored more deeply — the characters. Thus was born the "Image Song", a uniquely Japanese variety of All There in the Manual. While a viewer can enjoy and understand a series without ever hearing the soundtrack, those that do listen to the music often receive a "bonus" in the form of a deeper understanding of the nature of the characters."

And speaking of Digimon:

"_Digimon _is an extreme example in terms of sheer volume of image songs; for instance, _Digimon Adventure 02 _alone had one song for each of the DigiDestined, one song for each of their Digimon partners, and one song where they sang together, for a total of 36 — in _addition _to ensemble songs and a Christmas album. _Digimon Adventure _and _Digimon Tamers _also had songs for secondary characters and antagonists. _Digimon Frontier _and _Digimon Savers _eventually leveled off on the practice, and _Digimon Xros Wars _and _Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Leaping Through Time _has none at all, but it's worth noting that _Savers _was years off when the 100th CD in the series was released.

___Digimon Savers _did eventually get an Image Song CD, but Yoshi and Lalamon were missing altogether. Frustratingly ironic, as their Back Story is that they met after Yoshi failed in a piano recital and Lalamon _has an attack called Sing A Song _which does Exactly What It Says on the Tin. Later in the year, another CD was released that included all new songs from the five "goggle boys" for _Digimon_'s tenth anniversary."

Thankfully(for some people), the United States is not as musically inclined with anime (although Disney comes pretty close to everything else, "If I Never Knew You" has 3 versions by Secada and Shanice [English, Spanish, and Spanglish], and 8 covers, including those for a country album, a Broadway album, and a Christian album; not to mention a music box version in Japan).

So when you're reading this fanfic and you're complaining to me in a review that I include way too much music, you just know that Digimon has a rich history in music.

I haven't established any of the songs "performed" here by the cast (this is a fanfic after all) as image songs. So, I'd like to hear what you think. Would you keep the image songs the same from the original series, or would you change them? If so, to what? I'm interested in what you guys think.


	48. Chapter 40: Kurata's Last Stand

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Greg) _Well, there were no more Gizumon left to fight, so we discovered we had plenty of time on our hands. Anya and I affirmed our love to each other by way of Menken and Schwartz. My brother and Marcus seemed downright disgusted by the whole thing. Kurata, who had somehow merged with Belphemon, kept bragging about his newfound strength and beat us down hard. Then Keenan gave this passionate speech about Frigimon and how Digimon have hearts. That eventually led to Falcomon Double Warp Digivolving to Ravemon, this really awesome bird ninja who actually managed to damage Belphemon. Then, out of nowhere, Koichi decides to become Reichmon and breaks all the laws of physics. That made Belphemon so mad that his true instincts came out. I don't know where Kurata went, but it didn't seem like much of a difference to me. And in the midst of all this, Marcus' DigiEgg finally hatches. Thankfully, Koromon still recognized his "Boss" and the two used their bond of friendship and love to Digivolve him to Agumon. Oh, and Mr. Erholtz is getting a new agent. Good luck, Doug!_

* * *

Chapter 40: Kurata's Last Stand

Greg

Belphemon continued to stand there with his claw over his face, covering his wound. Marcus and Agumon raced towards him yelling their lungs out. You know, it's strange, Agumon has both of his arms out when he's running. The giant demon lord slashed away, creating a huge windstorm and lifting both of them up into the air. "Heads up, Boss!" Agumon called as he jumped off of Marcus' head. "Hey! Why does it have to be my head?" Marcus griped. "Eh, sorry." Agumon landed on the ground towards a building with a hole in it. Then, he waved and motioned for his partner. "Over here, Boss, hurry up! He's coming this way!" Belphemon slashed at them again, missing but causing a lot of damage.

I rushed over to help Tom pick everybody up. The Bodysuit Police was getting discouraged. "Even with Agumon back, we still can't win," Megumi moaned. Like a good friend, Anya was there to uplift her. "No, you're wrong," she said reassuringly. Tom helped Miki up. "We're the Digimon Data Squad. When we work together as a team, there isn't a single obstacle we can't overcome." I helped Suzie and Gary to their feet. "He's right. As long as we believe in ourselves and in our friends, nothing will be able to stop us!" I added. Keenan got into it as well. "We combine our power! We fight like we're one!" "No matter how bad it gets, we always get through it somehow," Anya said. "And now that Agumon is back, all the scattered pieces of our puzzle have come back together again," Rosemon cheered. MirageGaogamon and Ravemon got up. "I'm not done yet. I can still fight!" Ravemon affirmed. "And as long as I can still lift a finger, you can count on me!" MirageGaogamon said. Gary clenched his fist and grinned with determination. "When we work together, our probabilities of success go up considerably!" I realized what was going on here, but it really didn't matter. Miki and Megumi's spirits were picked up, and that's all that did matter.

Minutes later, everyone was up off the ground and ready to fight again. "Awaiting orders, sir," MirageGaogamon said. Tom let off a determined smile. "I think you know," he said. "Sir, yes, sir!" All that was left was waiting for our newly revived ace in the hole to do his thing. In the meantime, I pulled out my Digivice. The least I could do was show off our new weapon. The Signal Port lit up. "_Kibou Blaster_!" I called, quickly shifting my hand into the light. The light then moved to the main screen after I uncovered it, then it shifted to UlforceVeedramon. His bracelets glowed, then upgraded. UlforceVeedramon shot his right hand up, and a beam fired from the bracelet. It went straight up, and for a few seconds, the sky went black and became covered in shooting stars. One of the smaller ones dropped down to Earth and landed into my partner's hand. "_Kibou Blaster_!" UlforceVeedramon shouted.

* * *

UlforceVeedramon

I quickly chose "Stun" and fired at Belphemon. The weapon fired a beam that stopped my enemy dead in his tracks and held him there. "OK, Marcus! Whenever you're ready!" I called. I checked, and he and Agumon were on the roof of a building, laughing and in a general good mood. They were ready for action, and I didn't blame them one bit. Belphemon turned his head, snarled at the two, and aimed a beam from his mouth. RookChessmon and BishopChessmon fired their attacks. "Double Crescent Mirage!" "Rose Spear!" "Blast Wing!" "Power Pummel!" "Bunny Blades!" "Horn Buster Kai!" "Frozen Hunter!" "ATOMIC INFERNO!" Boy, Aldamon did a lot of shouting. They all attacked and distracted Belphemon. He never saw Marcus and Agumon coming at him, both yelling and punching his snout. Belphemon ended up on the ground, and Marcus had his DigiSoul ready to charge into Overdrive. Everyone cheered.

* * *

Marcus

"You doin' OK, Agumon?" I asked my buddy. "Yeah, Boss! I feel more power than ever before!" "All right, then let's do this!" I took out my Digivice and got in position in midair, fully charging up my DigiSoul._ "____DigiSoul, CHARGE! ____**OVERDRIVE!"**_"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to..._**SHINEGREYMON!" **_I hitched a ride back to the ground on Rosemon and turned to face the team. "All right, guys! It's fightin' time again!" I called. The team looked lean, mean, and ready to go. "Yeah!" "Tom, did you think of anything for that roll call?" Greg asked Thomas. "Wait, what roll call?" "The official Digimon Data Squad roll call. Oh, that's right, you weren't here for that." "I wasn't there for that either," Henry chimed in. I took control of the situation. "Come on, guys, you gotta come better prepared. Look, Hank, Greg'll probably help you out with yours and Suzie's. As for the Test Unit... I dunno." "We're fine. Right now, we've got bigger fish to fry," Reichmon said. Ah, oh well. Suddenly, I came up with an idea. "Hey, rather than do the roll call, why don't we just jump in and attack Belphemon's feet?" "I tried that, Marcus. He kicked me away," Greg reported. "Oh. Then, why don't we just stand here and cheer on our Digimon?" "Eh, why not?" everyone else said.

* * *

Greg

So, Tom went to work directing the attack formation. "Rosemon! MirageGaogamon! Circle him to the left! Ravemon and ShineGreymon! Circle over to the right, to distract him!" They did so. "MegaGargomon and Antylamon! Go full throttle!" MegaGargomon gave a thumbs up. "You got it, Thomas! Gargo Missile!" "Treasure Axe!" The two attacked brilliantly. It caused hardly any damage though. "Double Crescent Mirage!" "Thorn Whipping!" Belphemon fought back, and all those attacks combined to create a lot of smoke. "Rook and BishopChessmon! Provide backup for the others!" Everyone got a chance to participate, but coming in with the final blow was ShineGreymon. "Shining Blast!" He connected dead on in the chest, knocking him down. "Bullseye!" Marcus cheered. Miki and Megumi looked on in awe. "Remarkable." "I didn't expect this. ShineGreymon seems even more powerful than ever before," Miki observed. "Heh, it's really no surprise at all," I casually said. "Since when did you become part of the ShineGreymon Fan Club?" Megumi asked suspiciously. "That's not important." Just then, horrible noise came from Belphemon as he stood up. It sounded like high-decibel screeching. We all protected our ears the best way we knew how. Something was coming out of Belphemon's chest. When it was fully exposed, it was revealed to be a human head. "What is that sick thing?" Tom asked. Marcus knew what it was.

_"Kurata..." _"Damon, ___Damon__, ____**DAMONNNNNNNNNNNN!" **_Kurata yelled. We listened intently. "The first thorn in my side was the father, Spencer Damon! _And now his meddling son, Marcus!_ Why? I hate you, Marcus Damon! I've never hated anyone or anything more than I hate you! Why is it always you? Why must you stand in the way of my plans time after time, again and again? I am getting so sick of the Damon family sticking their nose where it doesn't belong! If it hadn't been for the two of you, both the father and the son, then I would've been the ruler of both the human world and the Digital World by now!" "Aww quiet down, you're giving me a headache!" Marcus shot back with precision. "You did all this so you could become a world ruler? What a lame reason!" "Lame reason!?" "Who do you think is pathetic enough to follow your lead?" Marcus asked. I had my ideas. "No one from the Digital World, that's for sure. And certainly no humans either! Not as long as I'm here!" That set Kurata off big time. "**_DAMONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_" **Belphemon released giant chains from his body, hitting every which way. Anya dived to save Keenan, who was concerned about Ravemon. Megumi jumped into action, thrusting her hand forward. "Castle Wall!" she commanded. That created a defense.

Tom thought this out aloud. "How was Kurata able to break through? Somehow, he was able to once again subdue Belphemon's consciousness and take control of his body." "Marcus Damon, ___**I will destroy you!" **_Kurata vowed. Meanwhile, the whole city became darker and darker. Marcus looked around at this. "Whoa... the lights are going out all over the city." "He's absorbing it! He's feeding off the city's energy," MirageGaogamon explained. A look of horror came over Tom's face! "Break the chains!" "You heard the man, UlforceVeedramon! Break those chains!" I called. UlforceVeedramon went to work trying to break chains with his attacks. They were electrocuted, torched, and sliced into, but nothing could break them. The chains even broke one of our vans... that hid a cache of Space Oscillation Devices! "He's eating those instant hole devices like they were cereal!" Gary observed. Sure enough, Belphemon swallowed them up._ "____**It's showtime, folks!**__"_ Kurata announced. Green smoke came out of the beast's nose, and he grew larger and larger, until he was just bigger than MegaGargomon. He roared, and something zipped across the sky, revealing green data frameworks. As Belphemon fired his attacks, more and more framework was revealed. It was like he was trying to create some sort of rift between our two worlds.

Tom looked absolutely enraged, in his usual, calculating way. "Kurata! I can't believe you took it this far." Marcus rushed up to him. "What's going on, Thomas?" he asked. "What are all those streaks in the sky?" Anya wanted to know. Soon, everyone was asking questions. "Calm down!" Megumi shouted. We all turned to her. "Huh?" "Uh... sorry." We looked back to the situation at hand. "Kurata seems to be able to control Belphemon much better now. He's consumed huge portions of the city's energy, which allowed him to grow. And now, since he swallowed those Space Oscillation Devices, he's able to rip through the Space Continuum!" Gary picked up on Tom's analysis, giving about as much detail as a typical episode of Nova. "He's tearing open Digital Gates in the sky!" Tom concluded. "Sir, your orders," MirageGaogamon requested. The Austrian quickly brought his hand forward. "Everyone fall back! Gather together back down here right now!" he urgently directed. "Roger!" So, everyone regrouped. Marcus got in front of our field commander. "What are you having everybody fall back for?" "Don't you get it, Marcus? We need to be careful and precise with our counterattack. Kurata and Belphemon have ripped huge holes in the Space Continuum. They're on the verge of destroying both worlds!" "Both worlds?!" I gasped. "But how?" Keenan added. "If we allow him to keep blasting like this, then the holes will become so large, it will cause the Digital and human worlds to collide! Both worlds will be smashed to bits!"

"And us with it!" Henry added. Everyone except Marcus and I gasped at it. "Same old story. So what you're saying is, we need to beat this jerk fast! The situation is always dangerous, so what's so different about now? We still have to win, right?" He stood there in akimbo, ready for action. "So what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" We cheered. "Yeah!" "It simple when he say it!" "I'll say!" "You're absolutely right, Marcus. Nothing's changed at all. We still have the same mission," Tom said. "In that case..." Marcus left it wide open for Tom to come in. "It's fighting time! We'll make ShineGreymon the focal point of our attacks since he's the freshest. We'll need to finish off Kurata with one strike so he won't cause any more damage." I checked the Kibou Blaster on my Digivice Burst, then looked back up to my partner. "UlforceVeedramon! Neutralize those chains with the Kibou Blaster!" I called. "Right, Greg!" So, our plan went into action. UlforceVeedramon fired a beam that broke off many chains. In fact, everyone except MegaGargomon broke chains. Henry's Digimon partner thought of a better idea. "Hey guys! I got an idea! I'll hold him back and fire a Mega Barrage at close range." Henry gasped at that idea. "No! Don't!" "Henry, I'll be OK. If Marcus is any indication, we'll be back together in no time," MegaGargomon reassured him. My Chinese friend nearly had tears in his eyes and was fighting to hold them back. "MegaGargomon!" The giant Digimon grabbed Belphemon and held him in a bear hug. "Henry..._ .____Moumentai__."_ He fired up one of the biggest Mega Barrages he had ever charged up and fired it at point blank range. This was a kamikaze, and it created a huge explosion. Henry couldn't take it any more._ "____**MEGAGARGOMON!" **_That attack did a lot of damage, and broke a lot of chains... but in return, MegaGargomon had sacrificed himself. He reverted back into a DigiEgg, which the Tamer raced to secure. As he walked back to safety, he began to softly weep over the egg. I was the first to offer a warm hand on his shoulder. "Henry... it was all for the good of the team," I said. "It doesn't make it any easier!" he bitterly countered between sniffs. Suzie and Anya went to comfort him. Soon, it was time for ShineGreymon's big moment. But first, Rosemon put on a show. "Forbidden Temptation!" I was behind her, so I didn't see much of it. Now it was time for ShineGreymon. MirageGaogamon and Ravemon attacked at full power, giving Marcus' partner just enough time to charge up one of the biggest attacks he had ever charged up._ "____**GLORIOUS BURST!" **_That fireball was ten times its normal size. It whited out everything and caused a giant explosion. Everyone celebrated! There were fist bumps all around. "Way to go!" Marcus cheered.

* * *

UlforceVeedramon

We fist bumped as well, then checked the smoke to make sure everything was cleared. "Did we get him?" MirageGaogamon asked. We looked on. As the smoke began to clear, we saw large, red eyes and heard angry growling. "Yeah, we got him. Got him pretty mad!" I said. He was still standing.

* * *

Greg

We hadn't gotten him. "Impossible!" Tom remarked, "He's still standing, and he doesn't have a scratch on him!" "So MegaGargomon's sacrifice... was in vain," Suzie realized. Kurata had to open his yap and swear vengeance. "You'll never stop me. My plans will move forward no matter what you do!" More chains formed as back to the walls the Digimon were forced. This was not looking good, yet something odd was going on with UlforceVeedramon. "You know, I just thought of something. How is UlforceVeedramon doing it? No matter how many times he's forced back, he keeps going. No matter how many times he gets hit, he still advances. I know it's the way I'd want it, but... why isn't he completely exhausted?"

Just then, a voice came over my Digivice. "It's the Ulforce," it said. I recognized the voice, and it wasn't Doug. "Huh? BanchoLeomon?" "Your Digimon has a special Overwrite Sequence." "An Overwrite Sequence?" "Yes. Most Overwrite Sequences, which allow a Digimon to act, deplete over the Digimon's lifespan, eventually leading to their deletion. The Ulforce is a holy Overwrite, born from joy, pleasure, and a strong heart which desires to protect its loved ones, which instead heals the body and encourages evolution." "'Born from joy and pleasure?' What kind of pleasure?" I wondered. "You consider yourself the optimist, yes? You derive a lot of pleasure and joy from your friendships with the others and with Veemon. Do you wish to protect your loved ones?" "Of course, of course I do. I'd do anything for them." "Hmm, good. Then you have all the requirements for the Ulforce, because I know that your partner meets all the same requirements. It also doesn't hurt that you possess the Crest of Hope, either. Before you ask, I saw you use your powers to save Marcus." "Wow... you're good, for a lion." "Thank you." He signed off. In the meantime, RookChessmon and BishopChessmon got wrapped up and were forced back into the two PawnChessmons. Same with Antylamon. "Lopmon!" Suzie cried. Reichmon, BeoWolfmon, and Aldamon put up a good fight, but they were the next to go. It was all Koichi, Koji, and Takuya could do to crawl back to safety. Anya and Keenan got hit as well, and Tom took note. "Anya! Keenan! Take cover! He's too strong for us. At this rate..." Marcus cut him off. "Hold up! I don't want to hear any more talk like that, we're not giving up!" The bruiser ran forward a bit and put up his dukes._ "____KURATA!" _"Bless your heart, Marcus, he's not intimidated by that!" "That's right, this is Marcus Damon talking, and I'm here to tell you that you're going down!" Marcus shouted, raising his fist higher. I grabbed Tom by the arm and dragged him out of any possible gunfire. Sure enough, an enraged Belphemon fired an attack at Kurata's greatest enemy.

Thankfully, the other Digimon were there to deflect it and shield him. Marcus looked on in awe. "You guys saved me by blocking the attack. Why?" he wondered. "Like Thomas said, as a team, there isn't an obstacle we can't overcome," MirageGaogamon said. Ravemon joined in. "You said it too. We're a team. We fight together!" "Yeah," Rosemon echoed. "Besides, as knuckleheaded and bullheaded as you are, you're part of that team. And we stand together with you," UlforceVeedramon added. The attack went through, and everyone went down. Soon, the last two Digimon on the good side were UlforceVeedramon and ShineGreymon. Marcus clenched both his fists and shouted to the heavens_. "_Come on, ShineGreymon! Give me... your ___**power!**_ All that you've got, otherwise we're gonna lose everything, both our worlds and all our ___**friends!"**_

* * *

Marcus

"You're looking at it all wrong, Boss," ShineGreymon told me. I opened my eyes, and the area was all black and empty-looking. "Our strength has always come from deep inside of ___you__._ You're the one giving the power... to ___me__." _I gasped at that. How could it be possible? I mean, I knew about the whole DigiSoul concept, but was I really giving him my strength? No, there was some other way. We were both getting it wrong. I closed my eyes, concentrating. "No, you've got it wrong. Our power comes from the combination of you and me and feeds off of our friendship. That's why... we're the ultimate!" I felt my fist slam into my palm, and I opened my eyes. "Isn't that right, ShineGreymon?" He nodded. Just then, my Digivice floated out of my pocket and into the sky, as the Signal Port lit up. Both of us closed our eyes and concentrated. It was almost like we were in... the zone. We filled ourselves up with positive thinking._ "_We ___will_ defeat Kurata." "We ___will_ save our friends and both our worlds." When we opened our eyes, the Digivice was ready.

* * *

Greg

_"What... is that ____**powerful LIIIIIIGGGGGHHHT?!" **_Kurata shrieked. Marcus was indeed in a light bubble, the kind that usually means something awesome is about to happen. "Marcus! That light on your Digivice! Use it!" Tom called.

* * *

Marcus

I was ready and raring to go, but I've never felt so calm. "Ready, pal?" I calmly asked. "Ready." I grabbed the Digivice and shifted it to the side, slowly bringing my hand into the light of the Signal Port._ "CHARGE! _DigiSoul... ___**BURST MODE!" **_The key is to have the Signal Port between your index finger and your thumb of the hand you're holding and then slowly bringing your free hand into the light. After the Digivice beeped, I thrust both hands fully out to my sides and fired the beam at ShineGreymon. He took that power and created a giant, fiery sphere, as big as the sun. From that, he pulled out a sword and a shield. Then, the sphere lowered onto him, and his armor became redder. "ShineGreymon, Burst Mode!"

* * *

_Greg_

BanchoLeomon's voice came over all our Digivices. "Pay attention to this, everyone. You've done it, Marcus Damon, and you too, ShineGreymon. By combining the intensity of your emotions and your everlasting friendship with each other, you've been able to push past the Mega level, into new, uncharted areas of power. This is what... the **true** Burst Mode looks like." He was a sight to behold, all fiery, all new, all ready to kill some evil Digimon, kick butt, and take names. The two stared each other down for a while before ShineGreymon went for a strike. He effortlessly fought through the chains and even through Belphemon's claw. There were so many massive explosions, I could hardly tell what was going on. It was all we could do to get out of the way. Soon, the lane Belphemon and ShineGreymon were in were aflame. Our heroic Digimon walked closer and closer, despite Kurata's pathetic pleas. "You're finished, Kurata!"

* * *

_Marcus_

ShineGreymon wasn't going to slash that beast with his sword. Instead, he summoned me through a ball of flame. Pretty flashy entrance, huh? I could hear everyone cheering for me, starting with Thomas. "Do it, Marcus!" he shouted. "Do it for all the Digimon whose lives Kurata took!" Anya added. "Take revenge for Frigimon! And Merukimon!" Keenan yelled. "You've earned this, Marcus! Now take him down!" Greg yelled. "Marcus!" "Marcus!" They were all cheering for me. I took all that energy and mixed it with the righteous fury I was feeling for Kurata and put it all into my fist. That became DigiSoul, and my fist flared up. Kurata freaked out, like the coward he was. " Please! H-have pity on me!" he pleaded. I had the perfect comeback. "Pity is _all_ I ever had for you, ___**KURATA**__!" _Then I jumped up and punched him in the face, like he deserved this whole time! His destruction and downfall were really awesome. In fact, it was so awesome, I can't even describe it! Belphemon's body faded away, but Kurata was left lying in the sky. He had the nerve to still insult me, even though he should've been dead. "You still haven't won, Marcus. All my dreams, all my plans..._ they're... ____not over yet!" _He had a device in his hand, and he pressed the button on it. That created a massive explosion. But as I looked at him, the smug look on his face changed to horror. "Not this. Please, no. This isn't what I was_ trying to ____**do! **__Ahhhhh! Noooooooooo!_ Help me, please. ___Ah, ah, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" I had to turn away until the light dimmed. When I opened my eyes and looked up, my look turned to horror too. "That's the... Digital World!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

I couldn't think of the right place to put a song in the chapter proper. It was just too intense.

So yeah, this was an intense chapter. MegaGargomon pulling a Chiaotzu. Don't worry, folks. If Marcus is any indication, we'll be seeing Terriermon again soon enough. I'd like to thank ShadowLDrago for that suggestion.

Greg never did get to punch Kurata's face in, but I think that BanchoLeomon explaining the Ulforce to him is a pretty good consolation prize.

* * *

MusicBreak

DATS Talent Show

("Here Come The Judge"

Written by Pigmeat Markham, Bob Astor, Dick Alen, and Sarah Harvey

Performed by Director Masahiko Hashima [Doug Stone], Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda [Colleen O'Shaughnessy], Agumon [Brian Beacock], Tentomon [Jeff Nimoy])

_It seems some time ago, Director Hashima lost a bet to the Data Squad. It was a major fluke, but it happened. Hashima was short a couple thousand yen, so they decided to make up the difference by having him perform in the DATS Talent Show. Backstage, Hashima ponders his lot. "Those pesky kids," he grumbles. He comes out on stage wearing a judge's gown. The stage has been set up to look like a courtroom. Several Digimon and DATS members are sitting in the jury. Everyone stands as Hashima walks to his bench and sits down. He bangs his gavel. "____Hear ye, hear ye. This court is now in session. His honor, Judge Masahiko Hashima presiding," he says. Marcus starts pounding a rap beat on the drums. This isn't as much sung as it is rapped. (Interestingly enough, Hashima's English VA, Doug Stone, actually portrayed a judge in "The Wisdom of the Gnomes".)__  
_

___Hashima:____**  
Hear ye, hear ye, the court of swing  
Is just about ready to do that thing  
I don't want no tears, I don't want no lies  
Above all, I don't want no alibis  
This judge is hip, and that ain't all  
He'll give you time if you're big or small  
All in line for this court is neat  
Peace brother!**_

_Yoshi/Agumon:_

_**Uh-oh!**_

_**Here comes the judge**__**  
**__**Here comes the judge**__**  
**__**Everybody knows that he is the judge**__**  
**_

_The rest of the band starts up._

_Hashima:__**  
**__**Everybody near or far**__**  
**__**I'm goin' to Paris to stop this war**__**  
**__**All those kids gotta listen to me**__**  
**__**Because I am the judge and you can plainly see**__**  
**__**I want a big round table when I get there**__**  
**__**I won't sit down to one that's square**__**  
**__**I wanna lay down the law, this best not budge**__**  
**__**I'll bust some head because I am the judge**__**  
**_

_Yoshi/Agumon:_

_**He is the judge, he is the judge**__**  
**__**Everybody knows that he is the judge**_

_Hashima pounds on his gavel twice as Agumon quickly approaches the bench. "__Who's there?" Agumon asks. "I is," Hashima replies, with a sigh. "I is who?" "I is your next door neighbor." That sets the courtroom and the audience ablaze with laughter. Hashima haughtily pounds his gavel. "Order, order! Order in this courtroom, order in this courtroom!" he commands. Yoshi approaches the bench. "Judge, your Honorship, hi sir. Did I hear you say 'Order in the Court?'" she asks. "Yes, I said 'Order!'" She lets out a wide grin and faces the audience. "Well then I'll take a #2 combo, hold the pickles..." That sets the audience off in laughter._

_Tentomon/Agumon:__**  
**__**He is the judge, he is the judge**__**  
**__**Everybody knows that he is the judge**__**  
**_

_Hashima gets up from his bench, walks onto the stage in front of it, and starts dancing around. Needless to say, he has no rhythm._

_Hashima:__**  
**__**I had a chat with Ho Chi Min**__**  
I sipped**__** rice wine and chased it with gin**__**  
**__**Won't take long unless I miss my guess**__**  
**__**I'll have you out of this doggone mess**_

_The audience is in a complete uproar._

_Hashima:__**  
**__**I sent a cable to Bob and Mac**__**  
**__**Let them know I'm comin' back**__**  
**__**Sit right down with Rock and Nick**__**  
**__**Teach them boys some of Hashima's tricks**__**  
**_

_Tentomon approaches Hashima. "__Oh, oh judge, your Honor, Hashima sir, Don't you remember me?" he asks. "No, who are you, boy?" Hashima wants to know. "Well, I'm the guy that introduced you to your wife." "To my wife?!" "Yeah!" "Life! You son-of-a-gun you." Again, the audience is in an uproar. __**  
**_

_Hashima:__**  
**__**Come November, election time**__**  
**__**You vote your way, and I'll vote mine**__**  
In c**__**ase there's a tie, and the money gets spent**__**  
**__**Vote Hashima for President**_

_The courtroom audience marches around Hashima chanting "We want Hashima". _

_Hashima:__**  
**__**I am the judge**__**  
**__**I am the judge**_

_**Everybody knows that I am the judge**_

_**I am the judge, I am the judge**_

_Yoshi/Agumon:_

_**Everybody knows that he is the judge**_

_The instruments stop playing. "____Now, everybody knows I ____**am**____ the judge," Hashima says. The audience cheers._

* * *

Bonus MusicBreak___**  
**__**  
**_

["Jumpin' At The Woodside" (Instrumental)

Written by William "Count" Basie

Arrangement by Milton DeLugg]

___Commander Sampson walks out on stage with Kudamon on his neck, about to introduce the next act, when suddenly, he hears something. Instead of the band playing, it's a recording. Sampson's face lights up as he stops the show. "That's Vee-Vee! The Dancing Machine!" he triumphantly shouts. Veemon rushes out on stage and does a slow-footed chug-chug motion, punctuated by an occasional, exultant fist pointed skyward. The audience goes wild as Kudamon jumps off of Sampson's neck. Sampson, Kudamon, and the audience enthusiastically mimic Vee-Vee's dance moves. Some audience members hold up a sign that reads "Sampson 4 Prime Miz". Sampson eventually overheats, so he strips off his long overcoat and throws it onto the ground, revealing a shirt and tie. Various props are thrown onto stage, like sheets of paper, a canoe paddle, signed copies of the script, test Digivices, hats, boxing gloves, and a kendo stick. This chaos keeps up for a few minutes, then we fade out. _


	49. Chapter 41: Knight Court

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Henry) _The battle between the Data Squad and Belphemon Rage Mode heated up as Marcus and a newly revived Agumon reentered the fight. We were going to do a roll call, but Suzie and I came unprepared. Greg's going to help us out, though. Greg summoned the Kibou Blaster and UlforceVeedramon used it to stun Belphemon while everyone else attacked. Everything we did didn't kill him, but only made him angrier. Kurata showed his complete disdain for the entire Damon family. It got to the point where MegaGargomon sacrificed himself by using a Mega Barrage at point blank range. It was a big day for Marcus. He realized that his power comes from his friendship with his Digimon, and that allowed the two of them to unlock the Burst Mode. Greg learned about the Ulforce from BanchoLeomon, which basically gives his partner unlimited stamina because of their strong hearts. So that's how UlforceVeedramon got his name. In the end, ShineGreymon Burst Mode and Marcus took out Kurata, but that didn't kill him. He was hoist by his own petard when he detonated his last Space Oscillation Device and opened up a giant hole between our two worlds!_

* * *

Chapter 41: Knight Court

Thomas

Kurata had killed himself, but he left the entire world a gift. A gift that we all wished we could take back. He had destroyed the barrier between our two worlds. Now everyone all over the planet would be able to see the Digital World. There was no use in hiding it any further. ShineGreymon brought Marcus down from his hand and back onto the ground. "This time, it's the worst of the worst!" Anya remarked. "The Digital World falling from the sky!" Keenan added. Suddenly, there was a tremor. I braced for impact and pulled out my laptop, doing all the analysis I could. "What now?" Marcus asked. "It's physically impossible for two worlds to exist in one dimension. I'm trying to calculate it, but if things keep up like this, our two worlds will..." The computer came up with one single result. "...they'll disappear." "Disappear?!" Greg repeated in shock. "Yes, disappear."

Henry kept staring at the DigiEgg that was once Terriermon. MegaGargomon's sacrifice had indirectly paved the way for ShineGreymon to come in and finish him off, but the loss was still great. Thankfully, his sister Suzie was there to comfort him.

* * *

Greg

Just then, something strange seemed to come over UlforceVeedramon. "Uh... Greg," he said. "What?" "Call me crazy, but I'm sensing that somebody, or something, wants me. We better be going." I climbed up on his hand and stood on his shoulder. "We'll be back soon, guys! Tom, you're in charge!" I called down to them. He gave me a thumbs up from his laptop and went on.

So, off we went on UlforceVeedramon's feeling. We arrived at what looked like a large, lush tree. "A tree?" I asked. "Yeah, but there's something inside it," UlforceVeedramon said. So we went down into the highest branches, but they cleared away to reveal a large hole surrounded by blue crystals. Down there, a large, purple knight-like Digimon with a double-edged spear knelt. I looked him up on my Digimon Analyzer. "'Craniamon, a Mega level Holy Knight Digimon! When fighting with an opponent, its policy is always to defeat it with one-on-one combat, and if the opponent is a formidable enemy, its delight is supreme.' Hmm... sounds pretty old school to me," I said. "Ah, UlforceVeedramon. How delightful to see you've... finally returned," the knight Digimon greeted us. We both looked confused. "Huh? How do you know me?" my partner inquired. "Maybe he saw our fight in the Sacred City," I guessed. Just then, Craniamon spotted me. "What's this? A human? What are you doing here?" he demanded to know. I introduced myself. "Well, Craniamon, the name's Greg Logan, UlforceVeedramon's human partner. It's nice to meet you." "You have a human partner? A _human _partner? This is an outrage!" "Look, I don't know how you know me, but if you don't want to know Greg, you're not worth knowing," UlforceVeedramon shot back. "Such insolence! Why I ought to have your head! You're a disgrace to the Royal Knights!" "The Royal Knights?" we asked at the same time. "Of course! We're the Digital World's sacred guardians, and are famed among Digimon as guardian deities of the Network. Based on a certain 'Prophecy' handed down from the ancient Digital World, it is said that we Royal Knights will assemble at the time of this world's greatest crisis. That's why you've been summoned here, UlforceVeedramon... but I don't know about the boy." "Hey, without me, he would still be Veemon!" I informed him. Craniamon gasped. "Are you saying that you've allowed this boy to give you your power?" "Yes, and if we had our old Digivice, we'd be Imperialdramon!" Craniamon gasped again. "My, what a change of events," he remarked. Before we could go back to verbal warfare, a group of spheres of green light hit some of the crystals. They sparked and formed some sort of electric web, kind of like when the Digital Gate opened. In the center, a hole formed and someone who looked like a human gracefully lowered himself down.

"I have made a decision, Royal Knight," the being said. Craniamon dragged UlforceVeedramon to his side and then knelt. I knelt on my partner's shoulder. "Please grant me the honor of hearing your wisdom, King Drasil," Craniamon humbly said. "King Drasil?" I quietly gasped. "Right now, the human and Digital Worlds are at an impenetrable situation. Both worlds cannot exist in the same dimension. If they collide, it would mean... total, destruction," the apparent king stated. "That's just what Tom said," I said out loud. He turned and noticed me. "Human! Who are you, and what are you doing on UlforceVeedramon's shoulder?" he asked. "I've got a little introduction prepared, if you want to see and hear it, Your Majesty," I offered. "Of course," he consented. So, I broke out my roll call pose, trying to stay balanced on that shoulder. "The wind howls, the sky rages, yet I am not afraid because I ride on the wings of hope! I am... Greg Logan!" I held it for a few seconds, then broke out of it. "You like it?" I asked. "Hmmmm... very interesting." Craniamon shot me a dirty look, then turned and bowed his head towards his liege. "Is there any way we may be able to avoid this collision, my king?" he inquired. "There is only one way. _Before_ the two worlds mesh into each other, we must totally eliminate the human world first," King Drasil answered. "Eliminate the human world?! Are you out of your mind?!" I asked in outrage. "Keep quiet. We will pre-empt the collision. If only one world exists, there will be nothing for this world to collide with." "But why eliminate any worlds?" I went on. "It's our only chance for survival. I would imagine that there are humans on your side who have the same idea in mind, Mr. Logan." "Well, I mean, yeah, there are always going to be those who don't like Digimon. But there are so many who are good and want peace for both worlds." "Like who?" I started counting them off on my fingers. "Marcus Damon, Thomas H. Norstein, Anya Rădulescu, my brother Gary, Henry and Suzie Wong, Commander Sampson, me... heck, I think even my dad wants it deep down. And that's just in Minato. There are others all around the world." "I find that hard to believe," King Drasil answered cynically. I gasped at that, as did UlforceVeedramon and the purple knight beside us. "Humanity as a whole is lost. They have continued to make terrible decisions without seeing the error of their ways," the king went on. "Are you saying, that they _deserve_ to be destroyed?" Craniamon asked. "Their existance has never been beneficial to Digimon. They have caused so much harm." "But you're talking about billions of lives being extinguished. Are you really sure about this decision? There must be something worth saving about the human race, King Drasil!" Craniamon was really getting caught up in all this. It was like he was trying to play defense attorney for the entire human race. It left me bewitched, bothered, and bewildered. "I'm confused, Craniamon. You don't like the fact that I'm partnered with UlforceVeedramon, and yet you're defending the humans. What's up with that?" I asked. "While I think humans like you and Digimon like us should be miles away from each other, I just don't like the idea of bringing harm to innocent lives unnecessarily," he explained. "Innocent? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Their history proves them unworthy." A sort of video screen generated itself from the lightning as King Drasil described the events that took place eight years ago, naturally slanted towards Digimon. I saw what I had already known, and realized that Kurata really had screwed up both our worlds. And yet, this king was pinning the acts of one man on billions. "They truly are selfish beings," he concluded. "But King Drasil, is it really necessary to go so far as to exterminate them?" Craniamon countered. "Have you forgotten the worst day the Digital World has ever known?" "The worst day? Heck, I can remember the worst few weeks," I said. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

"How could I forget the winter of 2002? I was a young American Boy Scout transported thousands of miles away from my home months after. When I went in the Digital World the first time, it was in the middle of summer the year before I finally got out. It didn't matter, the D-Reaper was running rampant throughout the Digital World. When I got out with my friends, it started taking over the human world as well. I'm sure you remember those days, my king." "Of course I do. The Digimon Sovereign have told me much about it." "Huh? Oh, that's right, Yushima told me about you and them. Anyway, the D-Reaper was doing major damage to both our worlds. So, with the help of the Sovereign, who are under your control, you allowed my friends and me to combine with our Digimon and go to the Mega level together. There weren't any more than maybe ten of us. Let's see..." I quickly counted on my fingers again. "Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, myself, Ed, Anya, and Jeri. OK, 11. Suzie, Kazu, and Kenta couldn't Biomerge though, and Jeri was just a wreck." "I see. Why was this Jeri what you call a 'wreck'?'' "Oh. The poor girl came from a somewhat broken home and when her Digimon partner Leomon was murdered by Beelzemon, she couldn't take it. So, she gave into despair, and the D-Reaper liked it and followed her home. It's kind of pathetic when you think about it, but I can't help but feel sorry for her." "I'm sure she appreciates your pity." "Eh, I hadn't spoken to her in years. That's beside the point." "Yes it is," King Drasil agreed, as he went back to the screen. He briefed us on Frigimon's death and the massacre that Kurata had caused, once again neglecting to mention that it had been just one man. "These truly heinous acts have made me aware of the humans' evil nature. I've made up my mind. The only way to save us is to destroy them," the king heartlessly decided. I had to speak up. "Everything you just described was caused by one man, one of the most wicked men I have ever met. Akihiro Kurata. Don't punish billions for the act of one man!" I pleaded.

* * *

Marcus

I tell you, it was brutal out there. Our Digimon were flying left and right, this way and that, just doing damage control. All those people were so scared, so unsure of what was gonna happen next. Gary and Anya lead those people to safety while MirageGaogamon and ShineGreymon safely landed a plane. We waited inside a high school stadium. "Isn't there any way we can stop our two worlds from colliding?" Anya wondered in concern. "There isn't. Once the space continuum has been disrupted, it's impossible to reverse it again. They're crashing," Thomas said. I came up with an idea. "Maybe we can move everybody to the other side of the planet then." It was one of the smarter things I had said, I know. Even Gary liked it. Thomas turned his head towards me. "Thinking in three dimensions won't work in this case! That's the problem. The dimensional wall is dissolving, and it's happening at a rate too fast to stop."

* * *

Greg

King Drasil continued his case against the humans. "It's not just one man. It's all mankind. The humans have brought this on themselves by destroying the barrier between our two worlds. And now, we are at the brink of destruction. The more the humans tinkered with their Digital Gates, the more unstable the dimensional wall became. That's when Digimon started falling into the human world. The Digimon became confused in this new world, and began to go beserk as human desire started taking over their own emotions. A small group of humans captures some of our lost Digimon and brainwash them into thinking they should fight together as a team. They forced them into battles against their own kind, and all for the benefit and the amusement of the humans. The more contact these brainwashed Digimon had with human emotions, the more under the humans' trance they fell, and the more human they began to act. Occasionally, they turned some into DigiEggs and returned them where they belonged. However, these acts of relative kindness were overshadowed by the slaughter of Digimon that came later. The evil humans did not end there." He showed us video footage of Merukimon's death. "And that's not even the worst of it. They actually found more ways of creating evil, including such repulsive things as fusing Digimon and humans together to gain power. Then, evil swarmed our Sacred City, and stole ElDradimon's life force energy. Then, worst of all, they revived Belphemon. In the end, it was they who brought both our worlds on this path of total destruction." The video clip ended with Kurata being hoist by his own petard.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, King Drasil. I now see that humans are not worth saving. If it is your will to destroy them, then I, Craniamon, along with the other Royal Knights, will obey you," Craniamon said. I had to interrupt. "Now wait just a minute here! What makes you think UlforceVeedramon would ever do anything like that? If it weren't for the friendships that we had with our Digimon, as well as my little contribution, that one evil human would still be wreaking havoc on both our worlds!" "Silence! Don't interrupt me any further, human." "Now wait just a moment," Craniamon cut in, "I want to hear about this 'little contribution'." "Do you want the long version or the short version?" I asked. "Just get on with it," King Drasil muttered impatiently. So, I began my story.

"Well, I was part of the Data Squad, back when it was officially known as DATS. That's the small group of humans you were referring to, Your Majesty. Anywho, we'd invited this girl named Kristy to our place for lunch, just an informal get-together. Her big brother Marcus and his partner Agumon-" "Partner?" King Drasil repeated, as if I had cursed. "Excuse me, Marcus and his brainwashed slave Agumon," I sarcastically corrected myself. I went on. "Anyway, the lunch was a complete disaster. So, I decided to take a nap while listening to my friend's Alan Parsons Project album. I was transported in a dream to England where I met up with a guy named T.K. and his 'partner'..." - I made sure to include air quotes - "Patamon. He challenged me to two fights. Both times, they were a draw, but he gave it to me. In the end, he endowed me with the Crest of Hope and all the powers that went with it."

* * *

(flashback to DSI Chapter 11, Matt's narration)

"_All right, now we've got to do one more thing before you wake up." T.K. pulled out a necklace from his pocket and gave it to Greg. "This is a copy of the tag and Crest of Hope. It's unofficial, but it'll still work." "Nice. Anyway, what do we do now?" "Just put it around your neck and prepare for the energy transfer." So, Greg put it around his neck. "Now Greg, you're not actually going to be getting the authentic tag and Crest when you wake up. If we did that, people would start asking questions. I want you to keep this on the DL." "But I will be able to tell Veemon, right?" "Of course. These powers you're about to get are only an amplification of your own hope. Don't expect any miracles to start happening right away. When the time comes, they'll awaken and you'll know what to do." "Got it. Thanks again, T.K. Oh, I do have one more question." "What's that?" "How'd you learn to Biomerge?" My brother just grinned and shook his head. __ "Some things are better left not knowing. __Now close your eyes and let the power flow through your soul." He stepped aside. "Heh, this ought to be more fun than pulling swords out of ice sculptures," Greg joked. Then, he closed his eyes and prepared himself. Suddenly, something seemed to be coming from the unofficial crest. _

_[BGM: "Crest of Hope Theme" by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson]_

_[Alt. BGM: "__Eye Of Timaeus" by Joel Douek]_

_It let out this bright light, then absorbed itself into Greg's body. The force hit him, but he didn't back down. Instead, it looked like he was embracing it. He brought his hand up and the Crest of Hope was drawn on the back of it. "He's way too genre savvy for his own good," I commented. "This power is incredible! I feel it surging through my body!" Veemon said. "Me too... but I don't think I can take much more!" Then, he and his partner disappeared as the light consumed them. "That was the most amazing battle I've ever seen. By the way, how did you learn how to Biomerge, bro?" I asked._

* * *

Greg

"So, I kept it under wraps for many a moon until Kurata brainwashed us after he murdered Merukimon. We had learned of his true intentions, but the rest of the world hadn't. He figured the less people knew about it, the better. So, he wiped all our memories of our Digimon clean. For two weeks, I was supposedly a normal person. I quickly discovered that I was a nervous wreck because I would get headaches anytime I was remotely reminded of my former life. It got so bad that I hid at the top of Tokyo Tower, crying like a baby. Thankfully, Veemon came up and saved me."

* * *

_(flashback to DSI Chapter 27, Veemon's narration)_

_Then I went to the ticket counter and jumped up to it. "Excuse me, I need tickets to both observatories," I said. The lady at the ticket counter looked at me and screamed "Monster!" in Japanese. That only caused panic, so I just went up the elevator to the Main Observatory. "Greg? Greg? Hey, Greg, where are ya?" I asked. The people didn't look too happy to see me. I looked all over, but he wasn't there, so I took another set of elevators up to the Special Observatory. There was only one person up there, sitting against the wall, quietly bawling his eyes out. "Ah, there you are!" I cheered. It was just as I feared, he'd forgotten about me. "Ahhhhh! Who- who are you?" he asked in fear. "Greg! Don't ya recognize me? It's me, Veemon, your partner, your best friend." "Veemon? My... partner? Ugh! Grrr! Ahhhh!" He grabbed his head. "What are you gonna do to me?" he whimpered. That Kurata really was a low-down snake. Not only had he made Greg forget about me, but he also made him afraid of me. I looked at my buddy with determined sympathy and compassion. "This is what I'll do," I told him. I ran up to him, dove, and gave him a big hug. I made sure to hold on tight. He loudly protested. "Shhhh shhhh, just be quiet," I softly said, trying to calm him down, "That's it, just be quiet. We're gonna get through this together, because you're my friend. I saw this work in a movie once." He struggled, but I wouldn't let go. "That's right, just hold onto me. I'm not letting you go." He whimpered something about mental agony. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Kurata really messed with your head, but it's going to be OK. We're gonna fight through this. Any time your brain starts hurting, just keep holding on." _

(shifting to Greg's narration)

_All of a sudden, I felt myself glow. It came to me. They all came to me. It was all coming back to me. Veemon's simple act of kindness, that hug, had brought me back. "Thank you... Veemon," I said. He looked at me, with his eyes all glowing. "You remember?" I smiled and nodded. "Everything. I don't know how it happened, but you brought me back." "Oh Greg!" We spent the next few moments just embracing each other, happy to be back. "Oh, I missed you," Veemon sobbed. I felt more tears come to my eyes. This time, they were tears of joy. "Right back at ya, buddy," I agreed. _

_All of a sudden, I heard beeping come from my Digivice. "Huh? Dude, where's my Digivice?" I asked, wiping away my tears. Veemon pulled it out of where he had been hiding it and gave it to me. I heard a familiar voice come from it. "Well, I'm glad you're back to where you were," it said. "Huh? Doug? Doug Erholtz?" "The one and only. Now listen up. You got your memories back, but how'd you like to do something really awesome for the others?" "I'm intrigued. Please, tell me more. But first, why can I hear you from my Digivice?" "I'm actually in your head, remember? I have my ways. Anyway, you remember that dream where you fought T.K. and got the powers of the Crest of Hope?" "Yeah. I didn't get that 20 bucks or that picture of Kari." "Hey, I never promised you a rose garden, kid. At least those powers are real. Veemon used his to help you save yourself. He stayed with you and gave you assurance that you two would fight this together. That gave you just enough hope to allow the crest to kick in and allow me to do my job and get you your memories back. Now it's your turn to pay it forward. You're inside Tokyo Tower, the second tallest freestanding tower in Japan. However, it's also a broadcasting tower, and that's what you're going to be doing. You're going to unlock the memories of the team using the Crest of Hope." "Everyone's?" "Well, everyone that's been brainwashed by Kurata. That includes your parents, Gary, Anya, Thomas, the Damons..." "The Damons? You mean Marcus gets his too?" I paced around the observatory, with Veemon faithfully following me. Doug went on. "Now Greg... I just did this really nice thing for you in giving you back your memories. The least you can do is return the favor. I know you've got this love-hate relationship with the guy, I'm not particularly fond of him myself. But it's the right thing to do. Besides... doesn't Agumon deserve the same hope you've got?" I sighed. "I guess you're right," I relented. "As usual. Now, I'll get everything set up on my end. Just follow the impressions that come to your mind, and let your heart lead the way." "What's that supposed to mean?" __"__….I really don't know, but they say it a lot in anime. Now put away your Digivice and go to a window." I did as I was told and clipped it back to my belt as I walked towards a window. Then I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, let it out, and concentrated. _

_[BGM: "Crest of Hope Theme" by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson]_

_[Alt. BGM: "__Eye Of Timaeus" by Joel Douek]_

_All of a sudden, I got these impressions. It was like someone or something was guiding my actions. The turbine in my heart started up again. I swung my right hand up, and felt it glow. "Crest of Hope, unlock the memories in my friends!" I called. Then I opened my eyes and raised my hands up to my sides, charging a healing energy sphere in each hand. "Esperanza... BARRAGE!" Then I thrust my hands forward and fired a barrage of energy waves that went through the window and seemingly towards the others. A number of them bounced off the Tokyo Skytree and then multiplied, going faster than ever. They all went in several directions, but I saw a number head off a long distance, presumably towards Atlanta. I dropped to my knees after that move and caught my breath. "That... was incredible," I said between breaths. Then, I stared at my hand, still emblazoned with the Crest of Hope insignia on it. It faded away._

* * *

Greg

"If it wasn't for the bond between Veemon and me, we would've never gotten this far," I concluded. UlforceVeedramon backed me up. "I thought knights were supposed to be noble protectors of the innocent. A lot of humans out there are innocent, and I'm not going to kill any of them! So if you're counting on me to help, you might as well forget it!" King Drasil looked on him with pity. "You poor unfortunate soul. Look at how much those humans have brainwashed you, stripped you of your will. Now you're only a shadow of your former self." "A... shadow of my former self?" The video screen came up again, and we were shocked at what we discovered. It was video footage from long ago, showing UlforceVeedramon as a Royal Knight, defending the Digital World from all enemy threats. "B-b-bbut, but... how'd he get into the Blue Card?" I stammered. "Blue Card?" "Yeah, just like Mr. Mizuno said." I explained what he had said so many years ago.

* * *

(DTI Chapter 9)

_"__Well, it may look like a card to you, but it's really an algorithm, a mathematical formula," Mizuno explained. "Hmmm?" "I'm sure Tao and the other forgot about Digimon when the project ended, but I wanted to complete our work. So, I created an algorithm that would allow Digimon to evolve on their own, beyond what we humans could imagine for them. I originally wrote the algorithm to prove that Digimon were more than just toys, that they were a true life form that could grow on their own. But I gather that the blue cards have a different meaning for the two of you. So how do you guys use the algorithm I wrote?" "Well I don't know about the algorithm part, but we use the blue cards to become Digimon Tamers," Takato answered. A Digi-Gnome sat on Terriermon's head. "Hm, that makes sense. The Digital World is all about communication and all communication is about bringing things in touch. Seems the blue card algorithm is being used for a purpose I didn't quite intend, to bring Digimon and people together as partners. [...] It is rather ironic, don't cha think? The Digimon have tried to evolve into larger and stronger forms to set themselves apart from the humans who created them, but they've ended up taking on the forms of ancient gods of the humans. Digimon and humans will never be able to separate themselves from each other, they live in the same world really. And it's only when that's recognized that the next evolution will begin. "_

* * *

Greg

King Drasil didn't know what to do with this information. "Lies! Blasphemy! I won't stand it any further. UlforceVeedramon, your delusions are your business, but if you wish to turn traitorous, then expect no mercy from the rest of the Royal Knights, or from me. Craniamon... don't let me down." With that, he disappeared, and Craniamon glared at us. "I now see your true colors, UlforceVeedramon. That's why I'm allowing you to escape only this once. When we meet again, do not expect me to be as kind," he threatened. "Thank you for not killing us in the first place," I said. He grunted and left. The two of us left as well and flew back towards the others.

As we went back to the human world, we saw a strange orange light go up to the sky. It turned out to be coming from a mountain, I think it was Mt. Fuji. Standing there, covered in orange light and yelling his brains out, was BanchoLeomon. Marcus and the others had shown up with their Digimon as well. "I was forced to unleash my essential DigiSoul Charge. In a few moments, it will become a stone foundation that will be a temporary support for the Digital World," he quickly shouted. "What about you?" Marcus asked. "Marcus, listen! You must go see King Drasil! Do it before my life force energy runs out!" "King Drasil? You mean that Digimon ruler guy Merukimon told my dad to look for?" "It won't be easy, but I'll try to hold up the Digital World for as long as I can! You're the only one who can save your world! As the son of Spencer Damon, it is your _**destiny!**_" As the light went up the giant rock, BanchoLeomon roared some more and then caught the base of his rock with his own two paws. He dug his feet into the ground and braced himself. "Marcus, it's all up to you!" were the last words BanchoLeomon said before he devoted all his energy to playing Atlas. A white light flashed, and when it faded, it created an orange pillar. The lion was frozen with his mouth open, yelling like crazy. ShineGreymon lowered Marcus down to the ground. I asked UlforceVeedramon to do the same thing, and soon, I was on the ground with him. Marcus stared at what had happened, then clenched his fist and let out a yell that could be heard for at least a 25-mile radius. "_**BANCHOLEOMON!" **_"Marcus, why are you shouting at BanchoLeomon? He can't hear you," I said. He just growled. I went up closer to the orange structure and knocked on it with my fist. It was as hard as steel, and just as solid. "Where have you been?" Marcus then asked me. "To see King Drasil." A look of surprise came over his face. "Well where is he!?" "Wait a minute!" Tom cut in, "It's too dangerous. We don't know what would happen to the barrier if we crossed." "Greg and I were able to make it back here just fine," UlforceVeedramon countered. Marcus wasn't having any of it. "Rrrgh!" He turned around with his usual anger. "BanchoLeomon is laying his life on the line for the Digital World, the human world, and for us. And, I'm not letting him down because you think it's too dangerous because, newsflash, it's _all _dangerous!" We all stared at him, thinking hard. Keenan was the first to break out in a smile. "Yeah! We go too!" "I agree, sir," MirageGaogamon chimed in. "What do you say, guys? I'm up for a little more danger," Rosemon agreed. Tom finally nodded. "All right." "I guess it's better than waiting around here for the sky to fall," Anya reasoned. "And if Greg can make it safely back, then so can we!" Gary added. Marcus smiled and clenched his fist again. "It's settled then. **Let's go!" **"Yeah!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

This episode essentially was a clip/recap show. I adjusted it to fit the fanfic.

Yes, Greg does know a bit more information than he really should know, but at least he didn't get a good look at King Drasil's face. Everyone's going to find out regardless, so what's the big deal?

The next chapter ought to be chock-loaded with revelations. How will the story turn out? You'll see.


	50. Chapter 42: Knight Fight

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(UlforceVeedramon) _Kurata's dying act was to open up the rift between the two worlds, so it was crashing down. I would've helped with damage control, but I got called by someone or something to this tree in the Digital World. I took Greg along as we met Craniamon, this old school knight who didn't like the fact I had a human partner. It turns out that I'm a Royal Knight, one of the defenders of the Digital World. Both of us met King Drasil, who had already determined based on Kurata's actions alone that mankind wasn't worth saving. Greg put up a good defense, but the king wasn't convinced. Wait a second, that just reminded me of something I need to tell everyone. Anyway, BanchoLeomon is now holding the entire weight of the Digital World in his hands. He told Marcus to go find King Drasil, but I don't think he'll be happy when he finally meets him._

* * *

Chapter 42: Knight Fight

Greg

We decided to start our hunt for King Drasil after breakfast and some rest. After all, Marcus had promised Agumon breakfast after they had beaten Kurata. We went back to the base where Sarah had figured out how to turn on the emergency reserve of power and was once again cooking eggs for everyone. As we ate, I told them what had happened with King Drasil and Craniamon. Marcus, as usual, was the first to react. "_What!? _You mean King Drasil wants to destroy mankind!?" "That's just what I said, Damon," I replied. He pounded his fist in his hand. "Why I oughta murder that guy- I don't care what BanchoLeomon said, nobody threatens to destroy _my _kind and gets away with it!" he ranted. "Yes, Marcus," Gary sighed. Tom took a thoughtful bite of his egg, then swallowed. "What I don't understand is how our Veemon could be a Royal Knight," he said. "Actually, now dat I think about it, there may be some sorta explanation," Veemon said. We turned toward him. "Hmm?" I asked. "Seeing me fight reminded me of what happened those past few months I was still in the Digital World after the D-Reaper incident. I didn't think it would be important until now." "Well, don't just sit there, tell us!" Marcus impatiently demanded. "OK, OK, keep your shirt on, I'll tell ya." And so, he began his story.

* * *

Veemon

We'd just been separated from our partners and were back in the Digital World. Gigimon, Guilmon's In-Training form, was moaning somewhere. "I miss Takato," he whimpered. I rushed over to comfort him. "I know how you feel, buddy, but we're here in the Digital World now. We'll have to figure out something to do until we can go back." "But what if they can't find us? What if we can't find them?" Viximon wondered. I clenched my little fist. "We will reunite someday. Our bonds with our human partners are too strong for us to give up," I said with conviction. That cheered them up a little. After a good meal and some sparring practice, we managed to Digivolve back to our Rookie forms. We didn't have any Digivices, or any humans to draw energy from, so we had to be careful. Most every Digimon we came across was rebuilding the Digital World. Everyone seemed to be more helpful, more understanding, more willing to be friendly. Even Deramon and Digitamamon built a new diner together. So, for a long time, we helped out too. In about two months Digital Time, we had built a village in the middle of the forest. It was perfect.

A few days later, word spread that the Digimon Sovereign were looking to revive a program that had been down for a very long time. Long ago, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode founded a group of thirteen Mega-level Holy Knight Digimon to defend the Digital World from threats, sort of like a Special Weapons and Tactics unit humans might have. For a long time, these knights did their jobs, and they did them very well. However, a number of them had retired or died, but the Digital World was safe, so it didn't matter. It quickly became clear after the D-Reaper incident that they needed to come back. So, the Sovereign held auditions. Those who made the cut would enter an intense training program and potentially get an upgrade all the way to Mega-level. I felt my strong sense of justice rise up, so I auditioned.

We had built a sort of auditorium/training ground in the village. One at a time, we went in and pleaded our case. The three judges were a Kazemon, a Ballistamon, and an Agumon. Agumon was something of a celebrity in the Digital World, in that he claimed he was the inspiration for a character in a TV series. So what? I waited in line with the others. "So, what do you think your chances are, Veemon?" Guilmon asked me. "Oh, I think they're pretty good. After all, we did help save the Digital World," I said. "Oh you did, did you?" a proper voice asked. I turned around, and there was a bird-like Digimon wearing a belt on his head with a feather on the back. "I find this quite intriguing. My name's Hawkmon, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He offered his wing, so we shook. "You too. My name's Veemon, and this is Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Lalamon, Coronamon, and Lopmon." They all greeted Hawkmon. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure. Well, good luck to you chaps in the auditions. Who knows, we may all be Royal Knights," he said optimistically. So, we talked for a while.

The first up to audition was Hawkmon. He came up on stage and stood before the jury of three. "What's your name?" Ballistamon asked. "Hawkmon," the bird answered. "All right, and why do you think you should be a Royal Knight?" "Our family has always held an important place in the Digital World. One of my ancestors was Hououmon, who was the head of all Bird Digimon, and was said to be the one that supervises Holy-species Digimon. He was a mighty eagle, and I wish to follow in his footsteps." "And what will you do for your demonstration?" Kazemon asked. "An interpretative dance. It's accompanied by a song that's been passed down throughout the generations in my family." They looked happy at the idea. "All right, dawg, let's see it," Agumon said. Just then, a group of Digimon came in carrying ancient instruments. Hawkmon cued them, and they began to play.

* * *

["The Eagle Will Rise Again"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by Hawkmon (Neil Kaplan)

_As the small orchestra begins to play, Hawkmon silently counts himself in for an interpretative dance that's graceful and poetic, just like himself. He makes full use of his bird-like features in his fluid movements. Kazemon looks like she loves it, but Ballistamon (being the Simon archetype in this group) is not convinced._

_Hawkmon:_

_**And I could easily fall from grace  
Then another would take my place  
For the chance to behold your face**_

**_And the days of my life are but grains of sand_**  
**_As they fall from your open hand_**  
**_At the call of the wind's command_**

**_Many words are spoken when there's nothing to say_**  
**_They fall upon the ears of those who don't know the way_**  
**_To read between the lines, that lead between the lines, that lead me to you_**

**_All that I ask you_**  
**_Is, show me how to follow you and I'll obey_**  
**_Teach me how to reach you, I can't find my own way_**  
**_Let me see the light, let me be the light_**

_Veemon and the others look impressed at this impressive performance. Hawkmon continues with his methodical ancestral dance, pretending to go airborne while keeping his talons firmly on the ground._

_Hawkmon:__**  
As the sun turns slowly around the sky  
Till the shadow of light is high  
The eagle will learn to fly  
**_

_**And the days of his life are but grains of sand  
As they fall from your open hand  
And vanish upon the land  
**_

_**Many words are spoken when there's nothing to say  
They fall upon the ears of those who don't know the way  
To read between the lines, by following the signs that can lead to you**_

_He methodically poses and pauses for a few seconds._

_Hawkmon:__**  
But show me how to follow you and I'll obey  
Teach me how to reach you, I can't find my own way  
Let me see the light, let me be the light  
**_

_**And so, with no warning, no last goodbye  
In the dawn of the morning sky  
The eagle will rise again**_

_As the last note plays, Hawkmon concludes his dance and bows. Kazemon cheers, applauds, and whistles._

* * *

Veemon

Ballistamon promptly shut Kazemon up. "That was very …. interesting. Your singing is superb, at least you stayed within the proper pitch and key. Your dancing is... well, interesting. However, you've failed to convince me that you can defend the kingdom." Hawkmon took this very well. Agumon was next. "OK, dawg. Now, dawg, you know I love ya, you know I love ya, and I gotta say you did a good job. I felt like I was soaring over the mountains, ya know? But should you be a Royal Knight? I dunno." Kazemon spoke up. "I don't care what he did, I loved it. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hawkmon, you can pick me up and take me into the night!" Hawkmon liked this as his feather perked up. "Thank you all so much," he politely said. Then, he took his band and left the stage.

I was next. "My name's Veemon, and I helped save the Digital World." "How'd you do that?" Agumon asked. "Well, you remember the whole D-Reaper ordeal?" "Yeah?" "With my human partner, I took out the last remnant of it. It had a whole lot of scythes and was really scary, but as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, we took it out." "What do you mean 'we'?" "With my human Tamer." "Wait wait wait," Agumon interrupted, "so you had a human partner?" "Yeah." "Oh... hmm... well, we'll have to think about that. Anyway, show us what you've got." So, I borrowed a stick and gave them a demonstration of some hand-to-hand combat I was suited for. After I finished, they rated me. "Your hand-to-hand combat skills could be quite an asset to the Royal Knights," Ballistamon said. Kazemon started ranting in a different language. I think it was Italian. "Dawg, I think you've got what it takes," Agumon concluded. "Thank you so much," I said, bowing. Then, I went off stage and sat down to watch the others. Guilmon was next, and they liked seeing him slash the air. They also liked a number of other Digimon, including Dorumon and Kotemon. Kotemon was completely mute, so he wrote down everything he'd normally say and gave it to the other Digimon.

We waited until the next day to find out who made the cut to the next round. Guilmon and I made it, but Hawkmon and the others didn't. Hawkmon looked very disappointed about the whole thing, but was calm about it. Renamon was just indifferent about the whole thing.

The next round was an interview process. We went in to see one of the supervisors, Azulongmon. He recognized Guilmon and me from what happened with the D-Reaper, so we were able to convince him to put us in the program, along with most of the other contenders. In the end, the new recruits were Kotemon, Dorumon, Drimogemon, another Veemon, Guilmon, one other guy I can't remember, and me. I was too wrapped up in the moment.

* * *

Greg

"What'd this other Digimon look like?" Gary asked. Veemon racked his memory. "Well, he was kinda small and long, but boy was he smug. Kind of a jerk, actually. Anyway..."

* * *

Veemon

Our commanding officer was another Lobomon, not Koji. He was a tough mother, though, and he cracked us all into shape. Training day after day, using the educational approach known as problem-based learning. In a nutshell, that means we identify what we already know, what we need to know, and how and where to get the information. It's interesting when you think about it. Well, we were taught all kinds of things, like advanced hand-to-hand combat, advanced sword handling, and the very important matter of how to correctly eat a donut.

It took six months of Digital Time until we were fully ready. I remember the graduation ceremony quite well. We were in a church, where MagnaAngemon Priest Mode, the Royal Knights' official chaplain, gave the blessing. "Let us pray. Oh Lord, grant us this day Thy blessing, and protect these new recruits in their quest to protect this world. Give them strength, Father, that through them, Thou mayest blow Thine enemies to tiny bits, in Thy mercy.* Amen." "Amen." Then, Lobomon presented us with a box. Inside were seven balls that were sparkling on the inside. When I picked it up, I could feel the energy shake the ball. MagnaAngemon continued. "Through these Spirit Balls, you will be able to receive the energy you need in order to advance to your new Mega levels. Use these powers in righteousness, and they will not fail you. Good luck." We bowed and thanked our chaplain graciously. I couldn't figure out what to do with mine. I looked at my Spirit Ball, and noticed that it looked something like a knight. "Um, MagnaAngemon, how do I use this?" I finally asked after a few minutes. "Simply unify with it, make it a part of yourself. Insert it into your heart." I thought about what he meant, and then I understood. I took the ball and held it up high. "Spirit Ball! UNITY!*" I shouted. Then, I brought the ball down and pressed it against my heart. Within a second, it disappeared inside my body. All of a sudden, I felt this incredible amount of energy, like a turbine starting up inside me, or something unlocking within me. The energy responded to my feelings and then built up even further. I felt like I was about to explode, so I used the energy to Digivolve. "Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!" I looked at myself in the reflection, and it was amazing. I'd never felt so much power before, well, not since I Biomerged with you, Greg. Anyway, the others did the same thing. First, MagnaAngemon had to insert Drimogemon's Spirit Ball inside him because Drimogemon didn't have any hands.

"Kotemon Double Warp Digivolve to... Crusadermon!"

"Dorumon Double Warp Digivolve to... Alphamon!"

"Drimogemon Warp Digivolve to... Craniamon!"

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to... Magnamon!"

"Guilmon Double Warp Digivolve to... Gallantmon!"

* * *

Greg

"Prodigious!" Gary exclaimed. "I know," Veemon said.

* * *

Veemon

And so, we went on our first mission, defending a fort. Most of our missions were pretty awesome but were also basic, like guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild Digimon. A few months later, we moved up to guarding VID (very important Digimon) and suppressing enemy forces. That means holding them back, Marcus. Things went pretty well for a while until one day when Yamaki showed up out of the blue. He was wearing his suit and sunglasses, as usual, and offered Guilmon and me a chance to go back to our human partners, along with the others. We jumped at the chance for it, but I didn't think to tell the others. So, one by one, Yamaki used this Digimon Containment Device that looked like a gun. He shot each of us and packed us up in Green Cards. Then, he sent each of us out back to our Tamers. That's how I got back to the human world.

* * *

Greg

"Huh... so you didn't tell the Royal Knights you were leaving, and you were hiding this all this time from me?" I asked suspiciously. Veemon started getting a bit nervous. "Eh heh heh heh... you never asked what I did in the Digital World," he said. He was right. That thought had never entered my mind, even eight years later. I laughed. "I guess you're right. Still, it is pretty cool." Marcus and Tom were astonished at my reaction. I mean, it wasn't such a big deal. Veemon could've told us earlier, but I guess he forgot about it until now.

* * *

Thomas

So Veemon and Guilmon were Royal Knights before they went back to the Human World? This answers a lot of curiosities, but it also presents a big problem. If I were King Drasil, and I had thought one of my knights had deserted me, I'd be angry. I wonder if we'll have to own up to Yamaki's decision when we meet him.

* * *

Marcus

Great, so Greg's partner was a Royal Knight who jumped ship the first chance this Yamaki guy came in from the Human World. This means more work for me!

* * *

Greg

"You know what this means, right?" Tom asked. "Yeah, Veemon could be the next-" Marcus cut in. "No, you idiot! It means we've got 12 other Royal Knights who are royally annoyed at Veemon. That means more work for me!" "More work for _you, _Marcus?" Gary inquired. "Yeah!" Everyone facepalmed. Sarah spoke up. "Marcus, dear, you have all these people who want to help you. You can't do this on your own." "What about Dad?" That shut her up. I didn't know what else to say, he probably wouldn't listen to me. So, we let it go.

Minutes later, we Digivolved our Digimon back to their Mega levels and took off. Kristy, Henry, Suzie, Sarah, Miki, Megumi, and the others were there to see us off. "Be careful!" Sarah called to us. We waved back, then flew on towards the Digital World.

* * *

["May Be a Price to Pay"

Written by Alan Parsons & Eric Woolfson

Performed by King Drasil (Jonathan David Cook)]

_As our heroes take off towards the Digital World, we go back to that strange tree. It seems it can fit more Digimon inside than we think it does. __Craniamon is joined by Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Omnimon, and Gallantmon as they sit at a round table. King Drasil makes a magnificent entrance and quickly makes his point. _

_King Drasil:_

_**Something's wrong in this house today  
While the master was riding, the servants decided to play  
Something's wrong in this house today  
Something's been going on, there may be a price to pay  
**_

_**There's evil brewing, getting out of control  
And I'm helpless, I can't put it right  
Something's unrighteous is possessing my soul  
And it's cold in the heat of the night  
**_

_**Something's wrong in this house today  
While the sorcerer slept, the apprentice decided to play**_

_The Royal Knights decide to work this out by sparring with each other. __In the meantime, our heroes and their Digimon have found themselves in a windstorm, complete with thunder, lightning, and dark clouds. _

_King Drasil:__**  
While the master was hiding, the servants decided to play  
Might be too much sun or too much of something in the air  
Whatever's happening, nobody else is aware  
**_

_The humans struggle to stay on. Anya loses her grip on Rosemon and is sent hurdling into the storm. Greg jumps off of UlforceVeedramon to try to save her, with his partner hot on his trail. Gary and HerculesKabuterimon follow. However, soon, the humans all lose contact with their Digimon as they end up falling and getting thrown around here and there by the wind._

_King Drasil: (VO)__**  
There's evil brewing, getting out of control  
And I'm helpless, I can't put it right  
Something's unrighteous is possessing my soul  
And it's cold in the heat of the night**_

**_Something's wrong in this house today_**  
**_Something's been going on, there may be a price to pay_**

_As the song ends, the Data Squad finally crash lands on the sand near a beach. The Digimon took enough damage to be forced back into their Rookie forms and are now lying on the ground, along with the humans themselves._

* * *

Anya

My, that was quite a blow. It was especially painful to my chest. "Anya! Thank goodness you're OK!" a muffled Lalamon said in relief. My eyes struggled a little to get back in focus, but when they did, I saw her feet. I gasped and quickly pulled her out. When she came to, she spit out all the sand she'd collected in her mouth and caught her breath. "Looks like the guys are OK, too," I noted. They were all lying on their backs or stomachs on the sand. "I'll never be able to eat again," Agumon groaned, "unless one of you brought some breakfast." "We just ate," Veemon reminded him. "I know, I'm still hungry." The boys got up and dusted themselves off. "So, where'd we land anyway?" Marcus asked, looking around. "I don't know," Agumon answered. Thomas pointed up to the sky. "Look up there," he directed, "you can see the human world in the sky." "So, we made it. Now what?" Greg asked, dusting himself off. "We made it in one piece, that's all that matters," I said. I found a rock and sat down. Just then, I heard an annoyed "Hey!" "Huh?" I got up and looked around for where the voice was coming from, then sat down on the rock again. It booted me and then started moving around. Gary came up with a possible conclusion when he saw the ruckus. "That's probably a Digimon's seat you were sitting on, Anya," he said as he got the others to help pull the rock out. After we dug it up, we discovered it was a Gotsumon. He coughed out the sand in his lungs. "Boy, thanks so much for helping me out of there," he said. Keenan and Falcomon gasped, and I figured out why. Could it be the same Gotsumon who had plotted to kill us? Our faces went blue at the top. "Gotsumon!" He looked confused. "What's the problem, guys? You never saw a talking rock before?"

* * *

Greg

And so, Marcus and Tom interrogated the Gotsumon. After a few minutes, it was discovered that this was the same one that AeroVeedramon had turned back into a DigiEgg. Not only did he lose his memories, but he also lost his personality. "Anyway, Rock Boy, how did you end up getting buried in the sand in the first place?" Marcus asked. "Oh, that. It's actually a fascinating story. This morning, I woke up with a funny feeling. I couldn't shake it, so I went out to the beach for some fresh air. Just then, I saw the lightning in the sky and something head towards me. It looked like a group of large Digimon, headed right in my direction. 'Oh no, the sky is falling! ON ME!' And that's what happened." "There's nothing fascinating about that story," Marcus calmly, but flatly stated. "The information helps though," Agumon added. "For sleeping." Then all three got a good laugh out of it. "He really cracks himself up, doesn't he?" Tom deadpanned. "Yep," Lalamon agreed. "He sure does," Anya added. "I think I missed the joke," Gaomon admitted. Just then, they stopped. "I just remembered. We have to find King Drasil right away," Agumon said. "Oh yeah," Marcus remembered. They both turned to me. "So, you say you were just there, right Greg? If you did, then where is he?" "Oh yeah... UlforceVeedramon took me to this giant tree," I said. It seemed that when I mentioned UlforceVeedramon's name, Gotsumon freaked out. He started stammering and shaking. "Ul-ul-ulfo—UlforceVeedramon?!" "Yeah, that's the name of my Mega level," Veemon said, not seeing what the big deal was. The rock then turned towards Veemon. "Then that means, you're a Royal Knight!" "I know." "Then what are we waiting for? It would be my honor to lead you to him." He humbly bowed, but Marcus wanted to have a team huddle to talk it over.

"I think it's a trap," Anya whispered suspiciously. "She's right, Gotsumon can't be relied on," Gaomon quietly agreed. "While there is that possibility, I think he's harmless," I said. Marcus glared at me. "Are you crazy?!" he quietly asked through clenched teeth. "No, are you?" I shot back. "Besides, we don't need Gotsumon. If UlforceVeedramon knows where the tree is, then he can take us," Gary concluded. "I say, OK to trust him," Keenan advised. Tom, Gaomon, Marcus, Agumon, Anya, Lalamon, and Tentomon gasped. "You say yourself he reborn. He not even remember me now. If he remember me, he surely would have try to kill me by now." "All right, I'll trust him too," Marcus decided. The others gasped as well. "It's like the saying goes, 'Nothing adventured, nobody gets blamed.'" "You mean 'nothing ventured, nothing gained'?" Tom attempted to correct him. I nodded my head vigorously. Eventually, the others agreed on trusting him. So, we broke by putting our hands in the center and then breaking. "One, two, three. Data Squad!" we whispered, then we broke out of our huddle. Marcus delivered the decision. "OK, Rock Boy. Lead on."

We followed Gotsumon out to these cliffs out by the sea. We had to grip the walls along a thin path. "Is this really the only path we can take?" Marcus asked impatiently. "Yeah, why can't we just Digivolve our Digimon and fly?" Anya asked. Tom pointed up to the sky. "With our Digimon out of energy, they'd never have enough strength to withstand those powerful winds." He had a point, so we moved on.

Finally, we arrived at the tree. The others gazed at it. "Now that's, a big tree," Marcus said. It was a miracle. He'd kept himself calm throughout nearly the entire journey. He wasn't his usual yelling, loud self. "That's the Server Tree. It's what supports the Digital World," Gotsumon explained. Gary was amazed at it. "So it's like a giant server. How interesting," he said in awe. "So this is where King Drasil lives, huh?" Marcus asked. "Yes, but of course I can never be sure because no one I know has ever seen him before. My guess is that he does live here, and that he already knows about what's going on, because the legend is is that he's all knowing about everything." "Sounds like God to me," I figured. "I bet you my dad probably climbed that tree," Marcus conjectured. I shrugged. "Based on what we've heard about your dad, I wouldn't be surprised," I murmured.

Just then, a tornado appeared out of nowhere. "_**NONE SHALL PASS!" **_a loud voice boomed. The tornado stopped, and revealed himself to be Craniamon. "That's, that's Craniamon," Gotsumon realized. The Royal Knight recognized me. "So, we meet again," he said. Veemon stepped up to the plate. "Yes, we do. We're here to see King Drasil, so let us pass," he ordered. "You? Ha ha ha ha ha! Veemon, when I had told everyone about what had happened, I suddenly recalled that you had deserted the team to go back to the Human World." He posed menacingly. "You shall pay dearly for your betrayal!" he boldly pronounced. "OK, so maybe I should've told ya I was leaving. Maybe I should've said my goodbyes. I wasn't thinking about you at all, and maybe that makes me selfish. But if you ever had a human partner you've bonded with, you'd have done the same thing!" "Ha! A human. I see you've brought many of them here. Probably to take over this world, no less. No one shall pass by me!" Marcus went up next, defiantly. "Oh yeah? Well I, Marcus Damon, don't care what you say. I'm here to meet the king." And in seconds, a blast hit him as he got thrown back. Unfortunately, I was standing just behind him, so we both were shoved off. We landed near a tree. Our Digimon ran to us in worry. "Boss!" "Greg!" "Consider that a warning. The next time, you won't be so fortunate," Craniamon threatened. The others started getting worried. "Uh oh..." Anya said. "He didn't even lift a finger," Lalamon added. "He did move. However, it was faster than the naked eye could see," Gaomon explained. Marcus got up on his feet. "So you wanna play rough, huh? Bring it on. I'll force you to let us pass!" So, he went running towards Craniamon again, with Veemon joining him this time. "Veemon, have you lost your mind!?" I shouted. "My orders shall stand," Craniamon vowed. So, back the two went. Marcus recovered from a backslide by tipping himself over with his hand, using his weight as leverage. When the dust cleared, he had his DigiSoul charged. Tom and Gaomon were in shock, same as I was. "DigiSoul!" Gaomon gasped. "He must've seen Craniamon's attack, even though it was so fast," Tom guessed. Marcus shook his head. "Wrong, Nerdstein. Don't overthink things. I just punched the air in front of me, knowing the attack was coming." He brought his fist up and pulled out his Digivice. "Fightin' time, Agumon!" Marcus declared. The dinosaur braced up for impact. "Yeah!" I drew out my Digivice as well. "I've been waiting for this all day!" Veemon confidently remarked as I charged up my DigiSoul and looked to Marcus. "So, are we doing this at the same time?" I asked. "Yeah, why not?" "OK!"

So, we did it at the exact same time. "_DigiSoul, CHARGE! __**OVERDRIVE!" **_Our DigiSoul was sent to our Digimon."Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!" "Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!" And soon, the others got the same idea. "Nice! Let's back them up!" Tom suggested. "Right!" the others agreed as they got in position. "_DigiSoul, CHARGE! __**OVERDRIVE!" **_

"Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!"

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to... Ravemon!"

How did we ever get the energy? It came from our wills, our hearts. We may have been tired, hungry, hurt, or worn out; but that didn't matter. We kept that mentality of "The show must go on", and that has made all the difference.

"All right guys, let's give em the old roll call!" I called. "Right!" So, we got in position for that.

[BGM: "You Know My Name" (Instrumental) by David Arnold]

[Alt BGM: "Hirari" (Instrumental TV Size) by Kouji Wada]

[Alt Alt BGM: "Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger" (Instrumental Short Size) by Ayumi Miyazaki]

We started fighting for a while, then jumped up high so we could each get our own roll call on the roof. Marcus cracked his knuckles and limbered up, then struck a final, fiery pose. "Infinite power flows in my body, and I'm gonna let you see all of it! I am... Marcus Damon!" Tom did a boxing-inspired pose, and made it look somewhat European. "Polishing my talent, I cut open my future with fantastic technique!* I am... Thomas H. Norstein!" I borrowed from my Biomerge initiation sequence, then finished by sweeping my right hand fully out to the side while keeping the left hand in a fist. "The wind howls, the sky rages, yet I am not afraid because I ride on the wings of hope! I am... Greg Logan!" Anya went next as she borrowed liberally from the latest Pretty Cure series, in this case, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. "I am a flower that shows its beautiful face even in the blaze of the winter. I am... Anya Rădulescu!" Gary blended together paso doble and his martial arts training in an impressive display. "With strength as a goal, I will become even stronger... always as much as necessary, to the limit of my will! Taking to the skies with crimson lightning, I am... Gary Logan!" Keenan came up with something of his own, albeit in broken English. He posed with his boomerang. "The humon with heart of Digimon! Break Limit!* I... Keenan Crier!" We set up for the big finale. "Wherever there is injustice, you will find us," my brother began. "Wherever there is suffering, we'll be there," I added. Marcus finished it off. "Wherever liberty is threatened, you will find..." Then, the six of us posed as a team and shouted in unison, "THE DIGIMON DATA SQUAD!"

Craniamon didn't like that at all, so he decided to attack Gotsumon. ShineGreymon took the hit, while Marcus barked. "Hey you! What are you aiming at Gotsumon for? He didn't do anything!" "My mission in life is to destroy all those who dare approach King Drasil. That includes all of you," Craniamon stated. "Oh yeah? Well you didn't do a very good job! Greg and I got through," UlforceVeedramon noted. "That was a mistake, one I don't intend to repeat," the purple knight vowed. The battle heated up as ShineGreymon went for the first attack, but the purple knight spun himself into a tornado wall. "Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaogamon shouted, but that did no good either. Neither did Thorn Whipping, Mega Electro Shocker, or Dragon Impulse X. Rosemon and Ravemon ended up on the ground, while HerculesKabuterimon ended up falling some trees. "If that's your best, I suggest you surrender," Craniamon advised. We looked at the scene ahead of us. "We can't even get close enough to touch Craniamon, let alone hurt him," Tom said. But as usual, Marcus wasn't having any of it as he pulled out his Digivice again. "Don't start that. I don't wanna hear any 'we should give up' talk. We beat Kurata, we can beat him!" With those encouraging words, his Signal Port lit up as he shifted the device to the side. "_GeoGrey Sword!_" he shouted as he scanned his hand in the light. I followed him. "If there's one thing we shouldn't give up in this fight, it's hope!" I added. My Signal Port lit up. "_Kibou Blaster!_" Our two Digimon summoned their weapons, ShineGreymon from under the ground, and UlforceVeedramon from the sky. Craniamon brought his hand to the ground. "Arise, my Duo Solar Spear!" His two-headed spear rose from the ground as he caught the center in his hand.

So, the three Digimon went rushing towards each other, with UlforceVeedramon shooting all the way. The two blades met in a deadlock. "By attacking a Royal Knight, you are attacking the throne of King Drasil himself!" Craniamon grunted, "We have taken an oath to protect our beloved king. That oath, will not be broken by the likes of you!" With that, he forced the GeoGrey Sword out of ShineGreymon's hand and onto the ground. Gotsumon and I had to run out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"You will pay for your disloyalty to the king," the purple Royal Knight vowed as he raised his spear up to the sky. "SHOCK RINGER!" He fired a sonic wave at supersonic speeds by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds. The Digimon got caught up in the tornado, and we humans held onto the nearest trees to keep from getting sucked in. Keenan held onto Marcus' legs, while I kept a tight grip on a branch. When the tornado died down, the Digimon dropped down hard. "We don't have the power to fight a Royal Knight," MirageGaogamon said from the ground, allowing doubt to creep into his voice. UlforceVeedramon got up and did his best to rally the troops. "No! We can't quit now. Remember what happened to Kurata?" "Yeah, Marcus and ShineGreymon got the last blow," HerculesKabuterimon grumbled. "You're right about that, but we all cheered for him. Before all that, we left everything we had out there on the battlefield, and ultimately, we won! Remember what you said, MirageGaogamon? 'As long as I can still lift a finger, you can count on me!' Well, I need you. Both worlds need us, all of us." He clenched his free fist. "And as long as I'm still standing, there's still hope. For both worlds!" Craniamon scoffed at that. "You and your constant babbling about hope! You're going to give me indigestion!" My partner took offense at that and shot the spear out of his foe's hand with his Kibou Blaster. That only made him angrier. "You will be deleted, as a lesson to all others who try to follow in your misguided footsteps." He picked up his spear and struck down at the fallen ShineGreymon. But who should be there to block the attack but... well, I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count.

"Marcus!" He looked mad as all get out, and covered in DigiSoul. Not Aura Mode, just DigiSoul. He growled and gritted his teeth, so much that you'd think DATS would've given him a mouthguard. "Who cares about the Royal Knights, or King Drasil? Two worlds are about to be destroyed, and I don't see your beloved king doing anything about it. Someone who doesn't care about their world, well they, _they shouldn't be called a king!_" And with his fist still on the tip of the blade, Marcus pushed it up. That caused Craniamon to lose balance and fall on his back to the ground. Gotsumon held his jaw in his hands. "Ca-ca-Craniamon got..." he stammered. Keenan and Ravemon finished it. "...his butt kicked!" "Why should that surprise you?" I mused. Our regular marvel brawler jumped off his downed Digimon and looked up to him. "OK, ShineGreymon! Let's show him what you're made of!" he called. ShineGreymon got up and burst into flames, just as Marcus set up for Burst Mode. "_CHARGE! DigiSoul... _**_BURST MODE!_" **I rushed in to pay close attention. In seconds, ShineGreymon gained a fiery shield and sword, as well as a recoloring. "ShineGreymon, Burst Mode!" "Now, after him! GO!" Marcus pointed the way towards Craniamon, and his Digimon flew up and went back into steel-against-steel gridlock. "Now, finish him!" Marcus called. But before he got a chance, he got struck down by what looked like a comet. That comet spoke. "How pathetic, Craniamon. How could you let yourself get pushed around like that?" Something about that voice seemed so familiar. As the yellow aura faded away, we quickly learned who it was. Gotsumon was in a panic, practically biting off his granite fingernails. "Ah! Oh no! It's...Gallantmon!" "UlforceVeedramon, scan him with the Kibou Blaster!" UlforceVeedramon nodded, set the Blaster to Scan Mode, and scanned him. In the meantime, a number of other comets came down and landed by Gallantmon. Gotsumon identified them. "Magnamon! Dynasmon! Crusadermon! And that's... Omnimon." "Omnimon..." I breathed out. There he was, standing in front of me, the hero of the Digital World from Digimon: The Movie. That movie was awful, but Omnimon was awesome. I struggled to keep myself from geeking out and asking for his autograph. "And to think, he wants to kill little old us. Be still, my beating heart," I sighed. "There are so many of them now!" Ravemon cried. "We could barely beat one!" Rosemon added. Marcus cracked his knuckles. "Seven, huh? The king's gonna need some new bodyguards when we get through with ya!" he threatened.

"Wait a second!" UlforceVeedramon called out. We all looked to him. "Uh... guys, there's something you should know about Gallantmon." "What?" "...Remember our old buddy Takato?" My eyes glazed over in shock. "You don't mean..." "Yes. Takato Matsuki is inside Gallantmon." I quickly felt my legs fail me, and soon my back was hitting the grass.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Keenan's roll call is borrowed from Go-On Wings; while Tom's is a combination of GekiChopper's and GekiBlue's.

Part of MagnaAngemon's prayer comes from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail._

The whole Spirit Ball concept came from _Shaman King_. I didn't know how else to get Veemon to Digivolve without a Digivice and without battling for a long time.

And if you're wondering, yes, Greg will have to fight his friend Takato in the next chapter. It should be an epic match.


	51. Chapter 43: Saved by Zero

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Gaomon) _We went back to the base for some rest and a morning repast. During our meal, Veemon told us this most enlightening story about how he and Guilmon became Royal Knights before they deserted to reunite with their human partners. We crash landed into the Digital World and into Gotsumon, who was seemingly the same one who tried to kill us a few weeks prior. However, his memories had been erased. He led us to the Server Tree, where we were confronted by Craniamon. It was a tough battle for everyone, but Marcus managed to turn the tide as usual by tipping over the Royal Knight. He didn't get to finish him off because Gallantmon and the other Royal Knights suddenly made their appearance. What was worse is that Greg's old friend Takato Matsuki was inside Gallantmon. Greg took the news rather well. He fainted._

* * *

Chapter 43: Saved by Zero

Thomas

"Greg!" I called. Greg had fainted, so I rushed over to him to make sure he hadn't broken his neck. I checked it thoroughly, and discovered that he hadn't. Marcus came up with another idea as he saddled our fallen friend and repeatedly slapped his face. "Get up, get up, _get up_! Geez, what's the matter with you?" "Marcus, slapping him isn't going to work. It's only going to make him mad," I said. "Well he should be one to talk! What kind of a wannabe leader faints in the middle of a battle?"

* * *

Kristy

A number of people came to the base. I met Thomas' sister, Relena, and his father, Franz. She seemed like a very nice girl, but we had to get her to sit down. Then, we met Commander General Hashima and Kamemon. Soon, so many people related to Digimon arrived that we had to find extra chairs. However, someone else knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" I called as I went upstairs and answered the door to the main house. When I did, I saw this older looking girl, about Anya's age. She was wearing a low-cut blouse with a full heart on it, blue jeans, plenty of belts, and formal steel-toed walking shoes. What was really weird about her was that she kept her ponytail spiked up, so it kinda looked like a pineapple. "OK, Henry told me about this place, but he didn't tell me about you," she said, somewhat confused. "Who are you?" I asked her. Just then, this female fox walked in. She wore purple gloves with the yin-yang symbol on them. "Hello there. I'm Renamon, and this is my Tamer, Rika Nonaka." "We're from DATS New York. It's nice to meet you," Rika said. "DATS? New York? Right this way!" I said, as I led them down.

* * *

Rika

Hey, guys. I know you hadn't heard from me in a while. I missed all of you too. Anyway, Renamon and I went downstairs with this girl to this secret base. I looked out over the crowd and met everybody, but then my eyes fell on someone I hadn't seen in a long time. I gasped. "Henry?" When he saw me, he gasped too. "Rika?" He ran through the crowd until the two of us met up. We both enjoyed a nice hug. We hadn't seen each other in at least a year while I was in New York. After about 30 seconds, it started getting uncomfortable, so I broke away from him. I had an image to protect. "Geez, Wong, you'd think you'd learn about personal space," I snarked. Henry just grinned and shook his head. "You haven't changed at all," he said. "Oh, I've changed. More than you know," I slyly remarked. Then, I noticed a green DigiEgg he was holding in his hand. "Where's Terriermon?" "Oh... well, MegaGargomon sacrificed himself in a major boss battle recently. He didn't die though, he's just in this egg. He- he's gonna hatch, any minute now." "Oh..." Renamon looked depressed at the thought.

Henry went through and introduced me to everyone. Some of them used to work for DATS, others were just family. I hadn't seen this many people at a Digimon-related function since that private party in South Africa. Everybody wanted to know who I was, so I told them. "OK, now, I'm the main agent for the New York division of DATS. But before that, I tried hitting it big on and off Broadway. You name it, I've done it. 'No, No Nanette'; 'Grease'; 'Wicked'; 'West Side Story'*... I bounced around a lot, especially since I was enlisted in DATS. I've been staying busy though, and I've picked up a lot of skills walking along those bright lights." I almost started to daze off thinking about it. Everyone stared at me weirdly. I looked around and went with it. "You got a piano around here?" "No, but we've got an electronic keyboard," Miki said.

She took me to it, and I set it up to the right instrument. "Now, this one I learned from 'The Boy from Oz'. I changed one of the words to make it a bit more relevant to me." Franz stood up. "I believe I've seen that musical. Which song is it?" "'I Still Call Australia Home'."

* * *

"I Still Call Shinjuku Home"

Original Lyrics by Peter Allen

Lead Vocals by Rika Nonaka [Melissa Fahn]

_Rika begins to play the song on the electronic keyboard. The instrument she set it to is grand piano. _

_Rika:_

_**I've been to cities that never close down**_

_**from New York to Rio and old London town,**_

_**but no matter how far or how wide I roam**_

_**I still call Shinjuku home.**_

_**I'm always traveling, I love being free,**_

_**and so I keep leaving the sun and the sea,**_

_**but my heart lies waiting over the foam.**_

_**I still call Shinjuku home.**_

_The humans instinctively gather together and attempt to comfort each other. Henry stares at his DigiEgg._

_Rika:_

_**All the sons and daughters spinning around the world,**_

_**away from their family and friends.**_

_**But as the world gets older and colder,**_

_**it's good to know where your journey ends.**_

_**And someday we'll all be together once more**_

_**when all of the ships come back to the shore.**_

_**I realize something I've always known.**_

_**I still call Shinjuku home.**_

_The humans and Digimon soon get caught up in the sentiment and become far more friendlier with each other. Henry's DigiEgg gets some of the love too, as it hatches into Gummymon._

_Chorus:_

_**but no matter how far or wide I roam**_

_Chorus/Rika:_

_**I still call Shinjuku**_

_**I still call Shinjuku**_

_**I still call Shinjuku home.**_

"_Moumentai!" Gummymon coos. Henry is delighted, overjoyed, and so grateful to see his old friend as he hugs the In-Training form. Renamon looks happy to see him too._

_Chorus:_

_**but no matter how far or wide I roam**_

_Chorus/Rika:_

_**I still call Shinjuku**_

_**I still call Shinjuku**_

_**I still call Shinjuku home.**_

_And after 20 seconds or so, we leave this happy throng._

* * *

Doug

I was on my cell phone with my new agent. "So I've got a five-year contract with Viz with more money, royalties on all future DVD sales, and an option to become the lead in another series where I don't sing? You rock! Thanks. Call me up later, we'll do lunch sometime." I hung up, but just as I was getting another phone call, I got an alert on my screen. Greg had fainted, and boy, had _he_ chosen a good time. I checked my caller ID, and it was my main female BFF Lara. I moved her to voice mail and went to the control. Apparently, Takato was inside Gallantmon. "Those Royal Knights must have forced a Biomerge in order to keep one of their own," I figured in concern. Something else popped up. Marcus was slapping Greg around while he was still on the ground. "I'll put a stop to that," I said, entering a new code in.

* * *

Greg

When I came to, I felt Marcus slap me in the face multiple times. I awakened with a smile on my face, a song in my heart, and a firm grasp on his throat. "Hi, Marcus. Did you miss me?" I asked. He quickly nodded, then I let go of him. "At least he's back to normal," Tom quipped. I got back up on my feet. "Sorry for the scare, I wasn't anticipating that curveball," I apologized. "...yeah, I guess I should apologize too," Marcus said. He offered his hand, and I took it as we slammed into each other. "Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon called as he charged up his lance. He slammed it into the ground. Marcus started yelling.

* * *

_It was late in the day, as 6-year-old Marcus Damon was carrying a giant frog home in his two hands. His father, Spencer, denied him the frog. "No, Dad, I wanna take him hooooommmmeeee," Marcus whined. "Marcus, that frog has a home, too. And a family." "He does?" Spencer got down on one knee and explained it to him. "Yeah, and the mommy frog is cooking dinner and waiting for him to come home." Marcus looked down at the frog. "Oh. Well, I don't want the daddy frog to be late for dinner." So, he let it go. "See ya!" he called after it. Spencer gently put his hand on his son's head, rubbing his hair. "You did great, Marcus. I'm proud of you." Marcus laughed. "Looking out for the little guy. Son, why don't..."_

* * *

Marcus

".we go home, too?" I asked. That was a great memory, even better than what I was going through at the time. When I came to, I saw that the entire team was lying on the floor, with the Digimon back as Rookies. They all looked hurt. I looked around some more. The Royal Knights, except for UlforceVeedramon, were all kneeling in respect, as if somebody was coming. "They stopped. They must be planning to finish us off," I realized. Someone was coming. "Well, I'm not gonna let that happen," I vowed as I struggled to get back on my feet. "This fight's not over... until I say so!" I started running towards a hooded figure and fired a punch at him. All that did was create some wind. I missed him, but I managed to knock his hood off his head. I got a quick glimpse of him, kept running a few steps, then stopped. "Huh?" I turned back and got a better look at him. He looked... just like... my dad. "Hi, Dad. It's me, Marcus," I quietly said.

* * *

Greg

I came to again and looked up at what was going on. There was Marcus with someone who looked like... Dr. Spencer Damon. We all looked at it in shock. "Is that Marcus' dad?" Anya asked. "Dr. Spencer Damon. I've been badmouthing him for months, and now I actually get to see him in the flesh," I remarked to myself. "Oh man... you shouldn't scare me like that. I nearly knocked you out with one of my haymakers," Marcus said, as he got closer and closer, "Dad, let's go home. Mom and Kristy are waiting for us." He reached out his hand, but this man merely slapped his hand. "You insolent troll! Have you no idea who you're speaking to?" Gallantmon demanded to know. "Of course, it's my, it's my..." "This is King Drasil, the ruler of the Digital World!" Even I gasped at that. "You mean King Drasil is Marcus' dad?" I asked out loud. Even Marcus couldn't believe it himself. "My dad is... king of the Digital World?" "No way!" Tom exclaimed. "If that's true, then this makes _Marcus_ the prince of the Digital World," I realized. Marcus was lost for words. "I, I don't get it, Dad. We were told to come here and find King Drasil, and now I find out that you're him. Come on, let me in on the joke. Tell me what's going on here." "There's nothing else to tell you. King Drasil does not need to explain himself to a lout like yourself," Craniamon curtly stated. "His Majesty has already made his decision. In order to save the Digital World, he has decided the human world must be destroyed," Gallantmon went on. Marcus gasped at this. He still couldn't understand. "Heh, yeah right. Set 'em straight, Dad. You'd never destroy the human world. That would mean wiping out Mom and Kristy too, and-" "Silence. My decision has been made. The humans eroded the digital barrier bringing our worlds to the brink of disaster. There is no point in allowing them to exist." "But Dad..." "Humans must go. It is the only way." I could only imagine the kind of mind rape that was happening to Marcus. This was rocking his world. It brought him to his knees. At least he chose to go down, I ended up fainting.

Just then, the other Royal Knights surrounded us. "What shall we do with these useless castoffs, Your Majesty?" Gallantmon inquired. "There's no use for them in the Digital World. Eliminate them." King Drasil gave out his death sentence. All the Royal Knights on King Drasil's side drew their weapons. "Is this how it ends?" Tom asked. Anya held onto Lalamon, while I held onto Veemon. "It was nice knowing you, buddy," Veemon whimpered. "You too," I replied, shaking. I closed my eyes, when suddenly, I heard a noise. Like neighing of some sort. I opened my eyes, and coming to the ground was a giant, red horse-like warrior. "Kentaurosmon!" Gallantmon declared. Within seconds, he was picking us up and carrying us away. Whatever he was doing, the other Royal Knights didn't like it. "Magna Blast!" "You'll never escape. Shield of the Just!" We took that hit from Gallantmon, but I was still alive. We were still alive, but we became unconscious again.

When we finally came to, we were back in the human world. I looked up at the sky. Yes, we were back in the human world. We had survived. I got up. "Man, what a ride," I said. "At least we're still alive," Veemon cheerfully noted. Anya got up and looked at the sky. "Were we... were we saved?" she wondered. Tentomon looked around. "This sure doesn't look like heaven to me," he said. Just then, we heard loud footsteps and turned around. There was our savior, Kentaurosmon. "Now I remember, he's the one who saved us. Who are you?" Lalamon asked. He turned his head and introduced himself. "My name is Kentaurosmon, one of the Royal Knights. I am a Mega-level Digimon protected by my impenetrable Red Digizoid armor. My Icy Breath attack creates a blizzard and freezes my opponents in their tracks." I double checked it with my Digimon Analyzer. "Yep, that's right," I affirmed. Just then, a familiar voice came in. "There's no need to worry. Kentaurosmon is on our side."

I turned, and walking towards us was none other than Commander Sampson. "Commander Sampson!" we shouted in joy. He calmly arrived and we all ran to him and embraced him back into our little fold. "We thought we had lost you," Anya said in relief. "Well, most of us. I held out a little hope for you, sir," I said. He put his hand on my shoulder. "That's comforting to know, son," he said. Gary was still trying to figure it out. "So then Kentaurosmon must be..." Sure enough, Kentaurosmon disappeared in a stream of light, revealing himself to be none other than that little weasel with a penchant for The Alan Parsons Project, Kudamon. Veemon perked up. "_Now_ I remember! Kudamon, I'd forgotten that you were a Royal Knight, you arrogant little-" "Save it, Veemon," Kudamon weakly cut him off. "Boy, if what you said was right, then his Spirit Ball must've been awfully small," I reckoned. "He never told us he could Digivolve to the Mega level," Gaomon pointed out. "Um, Commander, can I take a look at your Digivice, please?" Gary asked. Sampson consented, and we got a good look at it. It was a Digivice iC. "He's got a Digivice iC, just like Henry and Keenan. He was able to use the DigiSoul Charge Overdrive with his old Digivice. How curious," my little brother noted. "I fail to see what the problem is. I have a high level of DigiSoul control," Sampson argued. "I, I'm sorry that I kept it a secret," Kudamon apologized before his head dropped to the floor. Sampson went to the grass and picked up his little partner, putting him around the usual spot on his neck. We quickly went to the secret base after we convinced Marcus to stop staring at the sky, mourning the fact that his dad wanted to have all humanity dead.

The first thing that greeted us when we came back was a familiar head. "Well, it looks like they really scraped the bottom of the barrel," she quipped with a smile. My eyes went wide open. "Rika!" I exclaimed. I ran to her and gave her a big hug, laughing all the way. "It's so good to see you," I said. "Yeah, you too." "And Renamon," I added. Renamon waved. "So, what's been happening over here? It looks like all of you were in a fight, and lost," the fox-like Digimon said. Marcus explained, "Well, I'm gonna give you guys the quick and dirty version. My dad's actually the ruler of the Digital World, and he wants this world destroyed." Not surprisingly, everyone gasped at that. Marcus still didn't know how to take it. "Yeah, I... I don't know how to take it either. It was a real shock, to me, too," he sighed. "And Rika, I don't know how you and Henry are gonna take this, but one of the Royal Knights, King Drasil's loyal protectors, is Gallantmon. _Our_ Gallantmon," I went on. They gasped, which was what I expected. "You don't mean..." Henry started. I sadly nodded. "Takato's in there. UlforceVeedramon's Kibou Blaster picked him up." "Well gee, Greg, how are you gonna take this? What's the plan?" Rika asked. Tom started pacing while he was thinking it out. "Theoretically, Greg should be able to cure this Takato using whatever strange powers he has once we defeat Gallantmon," he conjectured. "I hope I can do it, too. This places a lot of pressure on me, but not nearly as much pressure as there is on Marcus. I mean, Takato's our friend, but King Drasil is his dad." "And if your father's anything like my father, Marcus, then he'll want you to join his side," Tom noted. Unfortunately, an older gentleman was within earshot. "I can hear that, you know." Tom realized that and put himself in a state of relative shock. "Father," he breathed out. I turned around and spotted him as well. I decided to introduce myself. "Father? So you're Mr. Norstein. Name's Greg Logan, this is my brother Gary, and my partner Veemon. I've heard so much about you from Tom." "You will refer to him as Thomas," he sternly corrected me. "Oh yes, my apologies." "It's OK, I've gotten used to it," Tom cut in. "I'm just glad Kurata's been defeated. I can't believe I was such a fool to trust him." "You and the rest of the human world, Mr. Norstein. You and the rest of the human world," Gary attempted to console him. We cleared everyone out except for Henry, Rika, Sampson and their partners. Actually, it was Mr. Norstein's idea. He volunteered to take everyone out for dinner. Sarah and Kristy declined.

Our attention went back to the weasel, sleeping on a towel on the table. "All these years, Kudamon has been the Digimon ambassador to the human world. Long ago, King Drasil asked him to observe and gather evidence to decide whether the human race was beneficial or detrimental to the Digital World," Sampson explained. Megumi took it to what she thought was the most logical conclusion. "So that means, this whole time, Kudamon has been a spy for King Drasil!?" "Calm down, Megumi," Miki said. Megumi exhaled, and Kudamon struggled to get up. He did manage to move his head. "It's true that I am one of the Royal Knights, but over the long course of my stay with you, I found a real place in my heart for the human race. Therefore, even though I swore an oath to King Drasil, and I understand his decision is meant to save Digimon, I cannot agree with his orders to destroy the human world," he said. Veemon added to that. "As a fellow ex-Royal Knight, I don't agree with those orders either." Just then, Marcus joined the conversation. "This King Drasil, he's king of the Digital World, right?" "Right," Kudamon affirmed. He stood up. "Then why? Why is my dad telling the Digimon he's their king? If he's human, then why has he become our enemy? _Tell me!" _We had to think about that for a long time. "Maybe he's brainwashed like Takato," Henry guessed. Sampson had a different theory. "The man known as Dr. Spencer Damon no longer exists. After Kudamon and I had escaped, we landed in the Digital World where we were granted an audience with Dr. Damon. He showed no concern for his family or you. The man you once knew as your father changed. It's true. Spencer Damon has become King Drasil." Marcus looked absolutely shattered, and when Kristy and Sarah came down, they were shattered too. Not only that, but a pitcher of juice was shattered all over the floor. Immediately, Kristy went on the defensive. "No, no, no, no, no! They're lies! _Nothing but lies!_" "I wish they were" was all Marcus could say. Then, he ran out.

We had dinner. "Family. The one thing, that you can't pick," Keenan solemnly stated. "That's true, and deep. Your language skills are getting better, Keenan," Anya said. He perked up. "Yeah? Me thank you!" "Well, sort of." Agumon and Lalamon went into a shouting match over a pile of eggs reserved for Marcus. Sampson put an end to that quick. "Enough! Pay attention! Both the human and the Digital Worlds are headed for a collision course that will end in destruction. People have been instructed to seek shelter underground, but these measures are in vain. When BanchoLeomon runs out of life force energy, both worlds will come crashing down on each other. Therefore, if these are indeed our last moments, I'll understand if you'd like to give up the fight and spend this time with your loved ones." It was a tempting offer, to be sure, but I knew what would happen if we pulled out. I didn't want to be the first one to speak, though. After a few minutes, no one else did. "What about you? Are you leaving, Commander?" Anya asked. "Kudamon and I will spend every waking moment, searching for a solution to save both our worlds," Sampson said. "Then that's what we'll do, too," Tom agreed. Gary chimed in as well. "Agreed. If Greg and I go home to Atlanta, then that'll be two fewer people and two fewer Digimon fighting. That considerably lowers the odds of victory. I think we can hold off on spending time with our loved ones for now so everyone can spend time with theirs in a time of peace." "I couldn't agree with you more," Tentomon buzzed. I clenched my fist. "That's right. We can't give up the fight. If Marcus wasn't grieving with his family right now, he'd agree. The way I see it, we have two goals. Our immediate is to save Takato and Guilmon. The other, and ultimate goal, is to save both our worlds. There's a saying back in my country. 'You either go big, or go home.' And I'm not planning on going home yet. You can count me in, Commander Sampson." "You can count me in, too," Rika said, nodding. Henry nodded, as did Anya and Keenan. Unfortunately, Miki interrupted our little pep rally. "Commander! There's a Digimon signal coming from the northwest harbor," she urgently reported. "Let me see," Sampson ordered as he rushed to the computer. Then, he gasped. "What, what is it?" I asked him urgently. Tom got a good look as well. "That signature is huge!" he remarked. "I'll get Marcus," Gary volunteered. "I'll go with him," I added. Sampson saluted both of us, and off we went.

* * *

Marcus

I had to break everything down to Mom and Kristy. Who knows if I'd ever see them again? "So our dad is king of the Digital World, which is now falling from the sky? And he wants to wipe out the human world, so his world can be saved by not crashing into us? But why? Has he forgotten about me? Doesn't he love us anymore? Did you have a fight with him, Mom?" She got more and more choked up. "I just don't understand why. Doesn't he realize, we've been waiting for him to come back home? I believed that I would get to see him again, no matter what bad things happen, and now he's not coming back. Why?" I was getting caught up in it myself. "It can't be true! There's no way Dad would turn his back on his family! I'm sure. This has to be a mistake! Dad must have some sort of a plan!" Mom gave her piece. "Marcus, I don't know what happened between you and your father in the Digital World, but no matter what he called himself or what he said or did, somewhere inside he still is your father. I didn't marry any King Drasil, I married Spencer Damon. And I believe in the man I married. And we're all gonna stick together as a family!" "Family," Kristy repeated. "Believing in your family no matter what is what being a family is all about." I dug my hand into the grass and turned away. "I want to believe in him too, so much that it hurts! But after the way he looked at me when we met, I can't believe that man is my dad! NOOOO!"

"Hey, Marcus," a voice said. I opened my eyes and looked for the voice. At that time, Greg, Gary, Veemon, and Tentomon drove up in a spare car. They had Agumon with them. "Oh, it's you. Probably here to rub salt in my wounds about my dad, take a cheap shot at him like you usually do," I bitterly accused them. "Not at all. There's a large Digimon signature coming from the northwest harbor. I'm thinking it's an old friend of ours. You coming?" Greg asked. I got up and got in the car, then waved goodbye to my family while Greg drove off.

* * *

Greg

As we were driving, we saw buildings being destroyed in the distance. I stepped on the gas and we sped up. Finally, we arrived, got out of the car, and met up with the others. Henry had managed to get Terriermon back. Then, we looked up to the sky for the source. Sure enough, it was Gallantmon. "Wait, Gallantmon!" Kudamon called up to him. He looked to us. "So you're still alive, Kudamon. Just as I suspected," he said. "Please, leave the human world be!" the little weasel pleaded. "I have received my orders from King Drasil and I will follow them out to the letter, as is my sworn duty as a Royal Knight. Just as it used to be yours." "I understand you're trying to save the Digital World, but in doing so, you'll be sacrificing billions of innocent human lives." "What an ironic thing to say, especially when it was the humans who attacked the most innocent of Digimon!" "No! It just one man! Not all humans as evil as him!" Keenan shouted. "You may be right, but unfortunately, King Drasil doesn't see it that way," Gallantmon stated. I looked to Kudamon and tapped him on the head. "Can I say something to him, please?" I asked. "Oh, go ahead." "Thanks." Then, I turned to Gallantmon. "Gallantmon! Or should I say, Takato! I'm sure King Drasil has you trapped in Gallantmon's body! He's forced you and Guilmon to Biomerge. Are you in there, Takato?! Well, are ya?!" "I don't know who this _Takato _is. I am Gallantmon, sworn to protect King Drasil and execute his commands. Now step aside! If not, I shall be forced to kill you here and now on the very ground you stand on!" Gallantmon ordered. We drew out our Digivices. "We're not gonna let you get away with this!" Anya shouted. "We'll protect our world from you and King Drasil!" Tom added. Keenan, Tom, and Anya went first as they charged up their DigiSoul. "_DigiSoul, CHARGE! __**OVERDRIVE!" **_

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!"

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to... Ravemon!"

Rika pulled out what looked like a Digivice iC, clenched her fist, and charged up her DigiSoul as well. "Renamon?" she asked. Her partner nodded and braced for Digivolution. Rika added a sort of Broadway flair to her sequence. "_DigiSoul, CHARGE! __**OVERDRIVE!" **_"Renamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Sakuyamon!" Next, it was Henry's, Gary's and my turn. "_DigiSoul, CHARGE! __**OVERDRIVE!" **_

"Terriermon Double Warp Digivolve to... MegaGargomon!"

"Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!"

Miki and Megumi went next. "_DigiSoul, Full... CHARGE! _PawnChessmon Warp Digivolve to..._" _"BishopChessmon!" "RookChessmon!"

The Digimon flew up to his level and surrounded him. Marcus was on his own until he could figure out a way to get up to Gallantmon's level. "All of your powers combined cannot possibly match the skills of a Royal Knight like myself," Gallantmon boldly and arrogantly pointed out. "We're not afraid of losing for a just cause," Ravemon said. "We'll protect those we love with everything we have!" Rosemon added. "And that includes you, Takato Matsuki!" Sakuyamon went on. "Fine, you've been warned," Gallantmon grimly said. And so, the battle began.

[BGM: "Lucifer" by The Alan Parsons Project]

We stood there as the battle went high in the air. I looked to Rika. "It's different, isn't it?" I asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" "Being down here on the ground instead of fighting. If this were back in the old days, you and Renamon would be fighting together as Sakuyamon. But now, we're down here on the ground, watching. I hate it." She just looked at me with empathy. "I understand. It's hard for me to get used to, but that's just the way things are. I took it hard when DATS took away my old Digivice. It was as if a part of me was being taken away. But then I discovered DigiSoul, and it gave me strength, and comfort. 'Rika, DigiSoul is the power of your emotions, your very will. That will trigger Digivolutions and give Renamon strength. Never forget that.'" I just stared at her. "I know that, kind of. It's just that... I want to do more. I just feel so helpless standing here and cheering for UlforceVeedramon. I should be fighting. I should be helping him free Takato from King Drasil's control. Rrrgh... if only Aura Mode granted the power of flight. I only wish I could do more!"

The battle raged on, and it became more and more brutal as the night wore on. Gallantmon was taking everyone out left and right. Our partners were getting smashed into buildings left and right. The entire Minato ward had become a war zone. MegaGargomon was about to fire a blow. "Don't kill him, MegaGargomon! Just defeat him!" I called. So, he tried to do that, but Gallantmon pushed him aside. "Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon unleashed a storm of purifying cherry blossoms, which caught the others by surprise. "Cherry blossoms?" MirageGaogamon asked. They seemed to do something to Gallantmon, but not much. RookChessmon crashed into a highway. Soon, the only one left standing was UlforceVeedramon. Gallantmon began taunting us as the others rushed towards their fallen friends. "I was wondering how much strength you possessed after I saw you give Craniamon such a hard time. Now I see you just caught him on an off day. You'll never defeat the Royal Knights at this level." He approached MirageGaogamon. "You're finished! I'm going to end this now!" he confidently vowed. It was too much for me, so I yelled at him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then I boldly pointed at our foe. "**Takato**! This has gone on _far enough_! Now we _really_ need to get you out of there, and I'm going to do everything it takes to save you!" I pulled out my Digivice and got in position. "_Kibou Blaster!" _I scanned my hand over the Signal Port, but nothing happened. I tried it again. "_Kibou Blaster!" _Nothing. "_Kibou... Blaster!" _For the third time, nothing. "Grrrr... why isn't this working!?" I demanded to know. Gallantmon turned towards me. "You pathetic fool. Trying to save me. Soon, you'll have wished you hadn't wasted the opportunity to save yourself." He pointed his shield towards me and charged it up. "Shield of the Just!" "Is it really going to end like this?" I wondered in horror. The beam fired and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, it was pitch dark. "Am I in... purgatory?" I asked. "No," another voice said. I looked around, and there was UlforceVeedramon. There was only one light. "UlforceVeedramon." "Why are you so upset? Why have you lost your confidence in me, Greg?" "Lost my confidence in you? What are you talking about?" "I know how concerned you are. You've never been used to this before, standing down here while I risk my life. This late in the game, you've always been used to fighting by my side. We make a great team, but there's only so much we can do together. There will be times when you'll just have to have faith in me." "But I can't do that, not when I know I have the ability to fight with you. We have to do this together. We have to save him. I have to save him." "No, you don't. You're not supposed to be making puppies down there, Greg, and you haven't. I'm your proxy in battle. I represent you so you don't have to risk your life. Aura Mode is good for swarms of minor enemies, but it's not meant to fight Royal Knights like Gallantmon. That's why I'm able to progress to Mega, so I can fight them. I don't ask for much, I just ask for your total faith and hope." "I have the-" "You have the Crest of Hope, true, but there's so much about your own crest that you don't understand." "I- I just want to be better than my predecessor. He was so weak that his Digimon was the last to Digivolve to Ultimate." "He wasn't weak, he was only eight years old. I've seen the series, just like you did, and he did a lot of impressive stuff in those last few episodes. He led Puppetmon through traps and a game of hide-and-seek, allowing him to destroy Puppetmon's playroom and take the dolls he used to control the other DigiDestined. He grew and matured so much, just like you have. When we started all those years ago, you were living the dream, not aware of what dangers existed. You were just a naïve Boy Scout who was worlds apart from his home. Heck, you really had no idea what you were getting yourself into. But now, look at you. You've grown into a strong, courageous, mature young warrior that I would be proud to fight alongside any day. You'd make a great Royal Knight." I perked up at that. "You mean that?" "Yeah. But you fail to realize something important. There are times when you can't fight with me. There are times when it would be too dangerous to do so. All you can do then, is place your complete confidence in your friends, and in me. I think someone said, 'Hope is not the conviction that something will turn out well, but the certainty that something makes sense, regardless of how it turns out.'*" "But that means... what if we lose Takato?" "So what if we do? You didn't feel the same way about Ed." "Ed was different, he was possessed by his own despair. This is King Drasil we're talking about." UlforceVeedramon was starting to lose his patience. "Will you be quiet for a second!?" "You've done most of the talking," I countered. "You know what your problem is? You're thinking about it too hard. You're focusing too much on the goal that you're not allowing yourself to just let whatever happens to happen. You're not trusting that good will prevail. If we end up killing Takato, then you'll be the surviving leader." I gasped. "That's right." "Let me ask you something. What would happen if he was deleted? If all of our friends were deleted, and we had to start over? Could you start... at zero?"

I had to think about it.

* * *

["Saved by Zero"

Written by Cy Curnin, Adam Woods, Jamie West-Oram, Rupert Greenall, and Alfie Agius

Performed by Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)

Backing Vocals by The Fixx & Veemon (Derek Stephen Prince)]

_Within seconds, Greg attempts some meditation, thinking long and hard about what would happen. This is meant to be a mental release for him._

_Greg:_

_**Maybe someday  
Saved by zero  
I'll be more together  
Stretched by fewer  
Thoughts that leave me  
Chasing after  
My dreams disown me  
Loaded with danger**_

**_So, maybe I'll win_**

_(Band: __**saved by zero)  
Maybe I'll win **__(Band: __**saved by zero)  
**_

_Greg strikes a meditative pose similar to that used by Commander Sanjuurou Sugata of Hikari Sentai Maskman. The particular hand seal he's using for his meditation is that of the Tiger. A pyramid builds around him as he thinks about whether he truly could start over again at zero. He also thinks of the experiences that brought him pleasure, all the things that nobody can take away from him. Veemon joins him in the same pose. _

_Greg:__**  
Holding on to  
Words that teach me  
I will conquer  
Space around me**_

**_So, maybe I'll win_**

_(Band: __**saved by zero)  
Maybe I'll win **__(Band: __**saved by zero)  
Maybe I'll win **__(Band: __**saved by zero)  
Maybe I'll win **__(Band: __**saved by zero)  
**_

_The Fixx's frontman Cy Curnin reflected on this particular song's meaning in a 2008 interview for the Las Vegas Sun: "It was about looking at your own life, not so much about amassing material things but about experiences that lend you to be blissful... The song was written from the point of view of the release you get when you have nothing left to lose. It's sort of a meditation. It clears your head of all fears and panics and illusions and you get back to the basics, which is a Buddhist mantra, which I practiced back then, and which I still do. The idea of the song is how great it is to get back to zero." [Fink, Jerry. "Fixx warms up for new album with shows in Green Valley". __Las Vegas Sun. __November 6, 2008. Retrieved on 6-24-11.] This is what Greg is looking for at this particular moment. During the instrumental bridge of this song, Marcus and Agumon run up the side of a building and punch Gallantmon in the helmet. Then, Marcus Digivolves Agumon to ShineGreymon and summons the GeoGrey Sword. The two Digimon go up against each other. At Greg starts the final chorus, he realizes this point and begins to levitate off the ground in his pyramid. He's soon joined by the other members of The Fixx. _

_Greg:__**  
So, maybe I'll win **__(Band: __**saved by zero)  
Maybe I'll win **__(Band: __**saved by zero)  
Maybe I'll win **__(Band: __**saved by zero)  
Who needs to win? **__(Band: __**saved by zero)  
**_

_Band:__**  
Saved by, saved, saved, by, saved by zero **_

_Greg:_

_**Saved by zero**_

_(repeat until fade)_

_As the song ends, the meditation seems to have some positive effect on Greg._

* * *

Greg

I returned to that void of nothingness. "Now do you see where you went wrong?" UlforceVeedramon asked me. "Yes, I do. I realize that by placing my complete confidence and hope in my friends and in you, I have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. There are some things I can't do on my own, and that I shouldn't even try. You and I are going to get through this fight together, with me on the ground, and you doing the fighting. I place my complete confidence in you, UlforceVeedramon. I know you won't let me down." Suddenly, my Digivice glowed and the void became filled with a blinding light.

Next thing I knew, I was transported back to the real world, where I discovered that I had been protected by Sakuyamon from the blast. I gave a thumbs up to the Digimon and her Tamer, then got in position. "Ready?" I calmly asked UlforceVeedramon. He nodded. _**"YEEEEEEEEEEE-HAWWWWWWWWWW!" **_I let out the best rebel yell I could think of while my body became covered in green DigiSoul.

I grabbed the Digivice and shifted it to the side, slowly bringing my free hand into the light of the Signal Port. "_CHARGE!_ DigiSoul..._ **BURST MODE!" **_I called. After the Digivice beeped, I thrust both hands fully out to my sides and fired the beam. UlforceVeedramon took it on full blast as more armor formed on his body, his chest in particular. His entire body became slightly recolored. He drew out his saber and then posed with it. "UlforceVeedramon, Burst Mode!" I looked him up on the Digimon Analyzer, while UlforceVeedramon congratulated me. "You've done it, Greg. You've unlocked my Burst Mode, my most powerful form. Now I have more strength, more protection, and my stats are going through the roof! My attacks are about the same, just more powerful!"

Everyone gasped at it. Well, everyone except Marcus. He was throwing trash talk towards Gallantmon, bragging about how he was going to save his dad and all that. ShineGreymon was down on the ground. "And you can forget about destroying our world! Then after I take care of you, I'm going to go back and get my dad! Even if I have to force some sense into him, I'll make him realize that he's_ not your king_!" "Marcus! Step aside!" I shouted to him. I thrust my fist up in the air and did my best cheering. "Rock his world, UlforceVeedramon!"

[BGM: "Here We Go" by Jason Gochin]

[Alt. BGM: "Prime Time" by The Alan Parsons Project]

"You think you can defeat me? I dare you to try it!" Gallantmon taunted. "Oh, I won't just try it, I'll actually do it!" UlforceVeedramon countered as he drew his saber. The two went to dueling with their weapons and matched each other blow for blow. Marcus looked to me. "What the heck were you yelling for?" he asked. "Oh, that's the Rebel Yell. That's how a lot of Confederate generals in the Civil War said,_ 'It's fightin' time!_'" That brought a smile to his face. The two of us fist bumped. In the meantime, UlforceVeedramon began to overpower Gallantmon to the point where his lance began to get cut. "Greg! Summon the Kibou Blaster!" my partner said. "You got it!" I pulled out my Digivice and concentrated. This time, it went much smoother than before. "Kibou Blaster!" I shouted as I scanned my hand in the light. The sky became covered in shooting stars, and one of them fell into UlforceVeedramon's hand. With that, he started shooting away.

Meanwhile, Kudamon had an idea of his own. "Sampson, I have to Digivolve, now!" he urged. Sampson didn't look sure at all. "You can't! You're still not fully recovered yet," he countered. "Don't worry about me. Hurry!" So, our commander reluctantly took Kudamon off his neck and threw him into the air, then took out his Digivice and charged up his DigiSoul. "_DigiSoul, CHARGE! _**_OVERDRIVE!_" **With that, Kudamon Digivolved. "Kudamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Kentaurosmon!" It was just in time too, because Gallantmon was about to fire off another blast from his Shield of the Just. Kudamon's Mega form took on the blast and deflected it. "Kentaurosmon! Are you actually planning on fighting me in your obviously weakened condition?" the dinosaur knight asked. "It pains me to disobey my king's wishes, but he also asked me to be his eyes and ears in the human world. Well, I've seen and heard for myself, and I'm telling you King Drasil is wrong about the humans. That is why I am planning on ending this foolishness once and for all!" He raised his shield on his right hand. "Icy Breath!" A blizzard began to start up, and ice began to form on Gallantmon's feet and legs. After those were securely frozen, he lowered his shield and the storm died down just as quickly as it had started. "Great job, Kentaurosmon!" I cheered, giving him a thumbs up. He nodded, then went to protect the others. UlforceVeedramon agreed. "All right, now we've got him right where we want him. Greg, I'm going to use the Final option on the Kibou Blaster, but I've got a feeling I'll need a power boost. I need your hope." I nodded, then swung my right arm up, allowing the Crest of Hope insignia to be drawn on the front of my hand. I summoned everything that I have from my will, and my voice seemed to gain some sort of an echo. "All my hope... all my confidence..._ I freely give to you!_" Then I thrust my hand up and out, aiming for UlforceVeedramon.

* * *

UlforceVeedramon

I took in all of the power Greg was giving me, then used it to activate the Final option on my Kibou Blaster. My blaster's CPU spoke. "Final Attack..._ K-k-k-kibou Blast_!" I aimed it at Gallantmon, just as he was preparing his Shield of the Just._ "Shield of the Just!" "**Fire!**"_ Greg and I shouted at the same time. The two beams fired at the same time and it became a battle of wills.

* * *

Greg

Whose beam would ultimately hit? I knew that I had my complete confidence in UlforceVeedramon. I had learned my lesson, and this would prove it. This was shaping out to be even better than when Marcus punched Kurata's face in. For a while, it was dead even. Both beams forced each other into a dead standstill. Both Digimon were concentrating to their maximum, one from the ground, and one from the air. Of course, the one in the air had a slight advantage, namely me. I started sweating bullets as I joined in the battle of wills. I took my hand back. "HA!" Then, I reached out my arm once again to release a much stronger beam, giving UlforceVeedramon the added boost he needed. It pushed me back, but it pushed our beam very forward, hitting the shield and causing an explosion. In the end, Gallantmon reverted to a DigiEgg... and a taller, older version of the leader I had known so well, Takato. Some force brought him to his feet. The crowd celebrated and cheered, then wondered who the heck this older young man was. I looked up to my partner. "Hey, can I have some of my energy back, please? I need to purify him," I called up to him. "Of course. We did a great job," he said. Then, he fired some of his energy back to me, and I set up for Esperanza Soul Therapy. "OK, everybody stand back! I need a clear path to the dude in the goggles!" I shouted to everyone. They stood back, and I got my clear path. The Crest of Hope insignia remained on my hand. I brought my hand down, and began my chant. "With the power of hope, I'll make the darkness depart...and break the chains that bind your heart!" I took the hand and drew it back up to my side. "Esperanza... Soul... THERAPY!" I thrust my extended right hand forward, firing the attack like a Mind Crush. The image seemed to go negative, while the sphere hit Takato in the center of his body. Then, his negative image shattered and his body went to the ground as the image went back to normal. Marcus and I rushed to pick him and the DigiEgg up. Our threat was vanquished, and we had gained a new ally.

* * *

Marcus

After we had secured Takato back at the secret base, I went out to the harbor. ShineGreymon and I would go to the Digital World alone to confront Dad, or whatever he called himself. "I'm heading back to the Digital World again. I have to face Dad one more time and find out what happened to him," I explained to Kristy and Mom. "I understand, son," Mom replied. "Just be careful," Kristy added, in concern. I raised my fist and smiled. "I have to find a way to be alone with him. That's all I need. Dad and I will have a little man-to-man, even if I'm the only one doing the talking. I'll get to the bottom of this mystery even if I have to slug my way to the truth." "Don't hurt him, though." I tussled Kristy's hair. "Nice to see you're not worried about me getting hurt, brat." I started walking away. "Marcus, you doof! Don't leave without promising me you'll bring Dad back with you!" Kristy demanded. "Yeah, I promise," I assured them. Just then, Thomas called my name. I turned around, and there was practically the whole gang. "I'm coming with you," Nerdstein declared. "Same here," the Logan brothers added. "That goes for the rest of us, too," Lalamon chimed in. "No thanks. The two of us will be fine on our own," I insisted. That made them a bit upset. "How can you say that?" Anya asked. "You can't face the Royal Knights by yourself," Thomas went on. "Besides, we're a team. That means we work together," Greg reminded me. I turned away. "Don't you understand? This is between my dad and me. I have to do this alone." "Marcus..." "Besides... the Royal Knights are trying to take out the human world. They'd have a pretty easy time if no one were here to guard the place. That's why _you_ have to stay." At least the kid had a point as he nodded. "Marcus... you, right!" Keenan said. The others looked to him. "Yeah, me feel good after talking to Merukimon, like father and son. That's why, Marcus must talk to his father too." "Right," I agreed. Anya didn't like that plan, though. "I dunno, but I can't stop you if you've made up your mind. It would be foolish to do so. Just use your head out there," she said, offering her hand. "I will. Thanks, Anya," I said, taking it. Greg wanted to say something too as he put his hand on our handshake. "Well, Marcus, I'll do my best to stand in for you while you're gone." "No doubt about that, man." Thomas put his hand in as well. "Good luck, Marcus." "Uh, thanks, Thomas." "Don't worry about your mom and Kristy. I'll personally make sure nothing happens to them, and we'll all make sure you have a home to come back to." Keenan put his hand in. "Just leave it to us." Then, it was Gary's turn. "And once all the threats are vanquished, we'll be right there to help you." Henry put his hand in. "Because that's what friends do." Then, Rika put her hand in. "And we believe in you." "Awesome! Soon, both worlds will be brought to peace, thanks to..." "THE DIGIMON DATA SQUAD!" we shouted together. Then, we broke out of our team huddle, and I climbed up on ShineGreymon's hand and gave them their last words. "Remember, never give up!" Then, ShineGreymon and I took off as the others waved and cheered me off.

Here I come, Dad. I'll make you remember who your family is. And then, I'm bringing you home.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The whole incident with Greg's "hope beam" for the Final Kibou Blast is borrowed from the Marble Screw Max attack from _Pretty Cure_.

UlforceVeedramon's quote about hope came from The Foundation for a Better Life's website and is attributed to "Vaclav Havel Poet, Playwright, 1st President Of Czech Republic (1936-2011)".

Melissa Fahn (Rika and Kristy's VA) actually was in the cast of Wicked and did a lot of work not just in Broadway, but off-Broadway and in the Musical Theatre Guild. Some of her roles include Marty in _Grease_, Tillie in_ Redhead_, Christine in Vox Lumiere's production of _Phantom of the Opera_, and Maria in a Denver production of _West Side Story_. Interestingly enough, she never had a role in_ The Boy from Oz_.

If you're wondering why I didn't include the memory of Spencer playing baseball with Marcus, the chapter was getting long enough as is. I get that Savers/Data Squad is largely about Marcus. Don't worry, we'll get back to him soon enough.


	52. Chapter 44: A Norstein Family Affair

_Digimon Savers Internation__al_

_Digimon Tamers, Digimon Savers/Data Squad_, etc. ©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television etc.

All Rights Reserved

Recap

(Marcus) _Greg recovered from his fainting and grabbed me by the throat! Of course, I did kinda slap him around a little. Anyway, this girl named Rika showed up at the base, reunited with that Wong guy, and then did some sort of Peter Allen number. Gummymon hatched from his DigiEgg, and all was going well. Not for us. I finally reunited with my dad, but the weird thing is that he claims he's King Drasil and that he wants all humans dead! That's totally whack! Just as we thought we were finished, Kentaurosmon came to save us. Turns out he's the Mega form of Kudamon and had been King Drasil's spy for a while, but decided to side with the humans. Heh, that little weasel always was sneaky. Mom and Kristy got the shock of their lives when they found out what happened to Dad, and I had to explain the whole thing to them. Meanwhile, Greg was getting all angsty about whether we'd be able to defeat Gallantmon without killing his old buddy Takato. UlforceVeedramon accused him of not completely understanding the concept of hope. After some meditation and a musical number, Greg saw the error of his ways and unlocked UlforceVeedramon's Burst Mode. Greg used his tru__st in his partner to give him a power boost and finally beat that Knight! Now, ShineGreymon and I are going out alone to the Digital World. Hold on, Dad! I'm coming for you!_

* * *

Chapter 44: A Norstein Family Affair

Greg

We quickly rushed back to the base after Marcus left, just in case Takato decided to wake up. We made it just in time because he started moaning and groaning. Needless to say, two years had done a number on his wardrobe. I don't know how King Drasil kept the Biomerge active so long, but we saw the result. He finally stirred and spoke. "...Guilmon?" He sat up and looked around. "Huh? Greg, Anya, Rika, Henry... oh man... what happened?" Rika walked up to Takato and slapped him in the face. "Huh?" "That was for keeping us worried for two years!" she stated. Then, she hugged him. "And this is just to show how glad we are that you're OK." "Uh, gee... thanks," Takato said. That didn't make Rika any happier as her eyebrows went way up. "Is that it? Is that all you have to say? Rrrgh, I don't know whether to kiss you or tear you from limb from limb!" She slumped into a chair. "Wow, and I thought Rika was happy to see Takato," a confused Veemon said. Gaomon explained it to him. "Well, I personally think she's excited, but her hormones may be saying something different." "Oh yeah, Tentomon told me about it," Veemon said as a grin came over his face. Meanwhile, Takato continued his search for Guilmon until he saw the DigiEgg. "Oh no! Guilmon!" He rushed for the egg and held it close to him, like a parent who had just recovered his child from a police officer. "Oh, I'm just so glad you weren't destroyed like last time. Oh, Guilmon... I'm so sorry, boy." "Um, Takato... it's going to hatch soon," I said reassuringly. He let out a sigh of relief. As he walked around looking at the place, it quickly became apparent that he needed a new outfit. "What is this place?" he wondered. Just then, Sampson walked in with Kudamon around his neck. He noticed Takato. "Ah, you must be Takato," he said as he briskly walked down the stairs. "Huh? How do you know my name?" he asked curiously. "Ahem... I've heard so much about you from the Monster Makers and from the agents here. My name is Commander Richard Sampson, formerly of DATS. This is Kudamon." I took it upon myself to introduce him. "Takato, this is Commander-" "We've already met," Kudamon said. "Oh. Commander, this is Takato Matsuki, the goggle head I was telling you about so much." "Wow, you know the Monster Makers?" Takato asked. "Yes, they used to work for DATS before the base exploded. They're now scattered around the world." "OK... so, I've been gone for two years, right?" "Right," I said. "What was I doing? All I remember is Guilmon getting up in the middle of the night and following a strange light. I went with him, the light sucked us in... and that's, all I remember." "Well, to cut a long story short, a lot has happened since you were away, but we'll talk about that after a good meal. Commander, you wouldn't happen to have any spare DATS uniforms, would you?" I asked. He stroked his chin thinking about it. "Hmm... most of them were destroyed in the explosion, but I think I may know where to get some more. I'll see what I can do." And so, he left.

We eventually introduced him to everyone. The Bodysuit Police seemed to take a liking to him, but the first person he asked about was Jeri. Apparently, the two had been dating for some time. I went to her Facebook page, something I hadn't checked in a long time. Apparently, her tastes in music had changed, as well as her religion. She was now a Christian, and particularly enjoyed the work of Newsboys and MercyMe. Jeri never really had recovered from Leomon's death and the D-Reaper incident, so I figured she must've turned to religion for comfort. I sent her a message and read it as I typed it. "'Jeri, this is Greg. I got a good feeling you'll be praising God tonight, we found Takato.' Sound good?" Takato nodded, so I sent it.

Sampson came back about half an hour later with some measuring tape, and we got his measurements. "I've got something that'll work for now, but we'll have to do some shopping tomorrow," the commander said. "But I thought everyone was underground," Gary countered. "Hmmm... right. We'll have to scrounge around, then." We got whatever sleep we could get that night.

The great thing about this particular section of Tokyo was that there were numerous choices of restaurants. However, it didn't mean a thing now that everyone had evacuated for safety. So, Sarah and Kristy Damon became part of our support team. They kept everyone fed and happy. We went back to the Matsuki residence in Shinjuku, but it seemed Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki had already evacuated. Thankfully, Takato still knew how to make Guilmon bread, even being two years out of practice. After packing up a number of loaves for later, we checked all of his wardrobe, and found some hoodies and pants that still fit him. We went back to the thrift store in Shibuya (the manager had decided to stay with her shop) and brought in a fashion consultant, Yoshi Fujieda. She'd been one of the first employees hired at DATS, and was an alternate member of the Test Unit (supposedly testing the Spirits of Water). She was an OK girl, I guess. I never really saw much of her, except at lunch or company meetings. She ran through a pile of shirts like it was nothing. "Too black, too basic, too chic, too modern, not modern enough... you know what? Come with me, Takato. We're gonna figure this one out." She took Takato to a dressing room and picked out some outfit combinations, some of which were pretty good. For a joke, Gary and I gave him a Shinji Ikari outfit. Tom was nice enough to charge it all on his credit card.

We kept a vigilant guard up for any Digimon attacks, but there weren't any that day. Maybe they needed to rest as well. We made it back to the base where Yoshi continued her analysis of Takato's apparel. Gary went in to make sure Yoshi didn't have his way with our buddy. The rest of us watched and waited for Guilmon's DigiEgg to hatch. Gaomon and Veemon did some more sparring, with Veemon showing a lot of improvement. At least, that was as far as I could tell. I went into a spare room and took up some video games. Right in the middle of a level, an idea came to mind. I paused the game and thought it over. Perhaps I could use the powers of my Crest to hatch Guilmon's DigiEgg.

* * *

Doug

One of the perks of being a voice actor for this show, or any show for that matter, is that toy companies feel obligated to give you free toys of your characters. Since I was voicing two DigiDestined, Bandai gave me two action figures; one of T.K. and one of Greg. They were the "Extreme Biomerge" kind, the ones with all the attachments that allow you to transform them into their Mega-level monsters. Greg's went straight to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, because anything else would've been just weird. I had both of them set up on my desk and was playing with both of them. I even did my own voices. "Now, Greg, prepare yourself to face the true power of hope! Ready, Patamon?" I asked in T.K.'s voice, wearing the hat. "Ready!" I squeaked in a bad impression of Bridget's Patamon voice. Then, I slipped back into T.K.'s voice. "Biomerge Activate!" Then, I took off the head and stripped off the body casing, revealing nothing but a black figurine. I was just in the middle of putting all the Seraphimon parts on, when I got an alert. I answered it. "Yo." "Mr. Erholtz?" I took off my hat. "Enough with the formalities. I'm essentially you. What's up?" I asked. "Well, I was wondering if I could use my Crest to hatch Guilmon's DigiEgg. Takato's back, and we may need Gallantmon." I thought about it. "Um... yeah, it doesn't work like that. DigiEggs take time to hatch, and you've already completed your Awesome Quota for a while." "I have an Awesome Quota?" I went back to my work of assembling Seraphimon. "Not really, but you probably want to give some of your friends a chance to shine, ya know? It'd be boring if it was all about you. It's like Marcus punching out every single enemy Digimon he can lay his fists into. After a while, it'd become predictable." "He does that kind of thing anyway," Greg pointed out. I snapped on the plackart. "...True. Anyway, you're the only one with a Crest, which technically makes you part of Adventure continuity. I wouldn't exhaust myself." I put on my bucket hat. "He's right, you know," I agreed in T.K.'s voice, then I took the hat off. "...All right. Thanks." "Any time, any time," I said in my normal voice. Then, I went back to assembling Seraphimon. "...Kids, you give 'em a Crest and they think they can do anything," I grumbled to myself.

* * *

Greg

Eventually, Guilmon's DigiEgg did hatch in Takato's arms. It kind of helped that Gary put it in the microwave on low for about 10 seconds in one of his usual experiments. It was at about 10%, but it did the trick. I'm surprised nobody's given him the Crest of Knowledge. Then again, they'd have to give everyone crests. Marcus would get Courage, Rika would get Love (again), Gary would get Knowledge, Tom would probably get Reliability, I already have Hope, Keenan might get a tossup between Friendship and Kindness, Sincerity would go to Anya, and the Bodysuit Police would have to fight over Light. Or maybe I'd just give that to Tom's kid sister Relena, even though she didn't have a Digimon.

It was a beautiful moment, but aren't all DigiEgg hatchings beautiful? Takato was absolutely overjoyed, and after a good meal, Gigimon Digivolved back to Guilmon. He looked around the room, smelling all over. It seemed Takato didn't remember what happened, but Guilmon did. When Miki asked him about it, he told his story.

* * *

Guilmon

Well, it was about two human years ago. Takatomon just graduated from high school and was registering for a new place they call college. I think he called it Lakeland College, and it had something to do with "liberal arts". Anyway, one night, he had just finished working on some more drawings and was dead tired. He was even more tired than when I chase him around the park. He fell onto his bed and went right to sleep. He didn't even change his clothes or anything. I curled up beside him, and was just about to doze off when I saw a strange light in front of me. It was really little, but bright for its size. I woke Takato up. "Takatomon," I said, nudging him. "Huh? Wha- what is it, boy?" I pointed to the bright light, and then it started floating away. We went chasing down the light until we hit an alley. All of a sudden, the light became bigger until it covered the entire alley. We got sucked in, and the next thing we knew, we were in a dimly lit chamber.

We were met by this guy wearing a hood and long robes. He spoke in this weird voice, it was kind of staticy. However, I recognized it. "So, Guilmon, you thought you could leave the Royal Knights, did you?" I kneeled before him. "Um... yes, I did, my king," I said. "You should have known better than to desert your post. Now, who is this human you brought with you?" Takato looked concerned. "Wait a second, who are you? And where are we?" "Silence! I am the ruler of the Digital World, King Drasil. And you are in my court, so kneel down before me!" My Tamer got taken back by this and was forced to kneel down. "Um... this is Takato, my Tamer. Together, we can Biomerge to become Gallantmon." King Drasil thought it over. "Hmm... this seems rather unconventional. However, it'll have to do. Now, Takato... I hope you don't have any plans, because you'll be here for _quite_ a while." He snapped his fingers and a group of black lights surrounded my partner. He looked around, all confused. "Wait, w-what's going on here?" he asked in panic. Then, they went inside of him and he screamed. Seconds later, something had come over him. His eyes were more blank, and his whole expression changed. It didn't look good at all. "Come on, Guilmon. We've got to help our king," he said, as if in a trance. He summoned his D-Arc and held it up. "Biomerge Activate." A field of black and crimson energy covered us, and I became brainwashed too. We were in King Drasil's control for those two years. That is, until you freed us, Greg.

* * *

Greg

I was impressed at all this. "Wow... your memory's improved so much, Guilmon," I said. "Thanks." "So that means we've got three Royal Knights on the team now," Megumi concluded. Just then, her computer went off. "Oh!" She rushed to it. "And it's a good thing too. We've got huge Digimon signatures somewhere in the city. I'm sending the coordinates to your Digivices now," she urgently said, typing away at the keyboard. I checked my Digivice, and saw the coordinates. "Megumi, you know I can't read these," I protested. "It's downtown," Miki sighed. "Right." I turned to Takato. "You have a Digivice?" I asked him. He pointed down to his belt and held up his D-Arc. "That ought to work for now, right?" "Yeah. Come on." So, we made our way out downtown. I went with Takato and Guilmon separately, trying to get them ready for the roll call. Takato didn't see the point in it, so I just let it go.

When we arrived, everyone was ready to go. It looked like a large number of Knightmon were attacking the city. We realized our Digimon and then got into position. "Ready?" I asked, thrusting my Digivice forward and thrusting my hand out to the side. The others replied in the affirmative, and we were off. To speed things up, all humans that could get their Digimon to the Mega level by DigiSoul Charge Overdrive went first. "_DigiSoul, CHARGE! __**OVERDRIVE!" **_

"Veemon Double Warp Digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon!"

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!"

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Tentomon Double Warp Digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Terriermon Double Warp Digivolve to... MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Sakuyamon!"

"Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to... Ravemon!"

"Kudamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Kentaurosmon!"

Next, it was Takato's turn. He looked to his partner. "Ready, boy?" he asked. Guilmon nodded, but Takato didn't follow through. "Bio- Oh, who am I kidding? I can't use Gallantmon. If what you say is true, then we've done a lot of damage." Takato was losing his nerve, I could sense it. But did I call him out on the carpet for it? No. I realized that I shouldn't. I mean, if I had gone through half the stuff he had, I'd have been a wreck. I just looked at him with empathy. "It's OK, Takato. Go on back to the base and cheer us on until you're ready," I said. So, he left.

I looked to the others, but Tom cut me off before I could say anything. "We should skip the roll call. We're not fighting ourselves," he said. "All right, we'll have a shorter one," I relented. "Who are we?" "DIGIMON DATA SQUAD!" everyone shouted. Then, I pointed the way. "Move out!" And so, the Digimon went on the move, slashing and whipping and who knows what else they do. I stood there, putting my complete trust in UlforceVeedramon. Now and then, I'd offer encouraging words to him, like "Give it all you've got!". Most of the time, we watched. There must've been hundreds of Knightmon, and they all kept coming. I kept watch for when some of them decided to fight from the ground. That would be their fatal mistake. Sure enough, a number of them landed on the ground. I grinned. Marcus would've loved this. The others looked slightly panicked. "Looks like some of them decided to land. Shall we welcome them?" I asked Tom. He looked to me, and then got a confident look on his face. "I think we should," he agreed. Then, I looked to Anya. "Anya, you want a piece of the action?" "With pleasure." Gary already took his Digivice out and was ready to go. I took out my Digivice and got in position as we set up for Aura Mode. "___DigiSoul Aura Mode, ON!__" _we called in unison as our hands went over the lights. As soon as it kicked in, I put my Digivice back in my pocket and went into action.

[BGM: "Run Around" by Jasan Radford]

It was so good to be fighting again. The Knightmon were a bit tougher because they were Ultimate and armor made from heavyweight Chrome Digizoid. They were pretty fast with their swords, too. We needed to think fast, so I hid behind a fallen building and fooled around with my Digivice. After about 10 minutes, I figured out how to adjust the stats of Aura Mode. By pressing the Signal Port down, I changed the focus from General to Speed, Attack, Defense, and back again. Now, the only good answer to a good defense is a good offense, so I upped the attack. I showed it to the others, and they did the same thing. Gary went to the beat of a different drum and decided to go with Speed. That fit his style just a bit more, and it worked! Soon, we found ourselves in a groove that we just couldn't get out of. It was great. Our Digimon fighting Knightmon in the air, us Tamers fighting them on the ground. The Data Squad was in the house, as they say. Just then, I got a phone call. I excused myself and went behind a building, then looked at the caller ID. It was Mom, so I picked it up. "Hi, Mom." "Honey? We're underground, and Atlanta's being demolished. The CNN Center's been cut to shreds, and Peachtree Avenue looks like a war zone. How are things in Japan?" "Not much better, Mom. Gary and I are in the middle of a battle right now, and it just won't stop. I'll have to talk to you later." "Oh, one other thing. Your cousin Brianne got one of those Digivice thingys too. Her partner's this little guinea pig with wings." "A Patamon?" "Yeah." "Well start praying, Mom. You might get touched by an angel." Dad started yelling into the phone, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "Love you too, Dad. Bye." I hung up. "I thought I was the only one with the Crest of Hope," I mused, shaking my head. Then, I went back to the battle at hand.

When I caught back up, Tom had just gotten off the earpiece and was just about to rush out aboard MirageGaogamon. "Tom, what's going on?" I asked. "My father's trying to take off in our family jet while the airport's under attack." "Need any backup?" "No. This is a Norstein family affair. You don't see me trifling with your family." "We invited you to Thanksgiving in Atlanta, you invited my family to Japan for Christmas. Tom, we've practically adopted you." "I'm going alone," Tom insisted. Then, he said those magic words, "You're in charge until I get back." I perked up. "In that case, send your sis my regards." He gave me the thumbs up as he climbed on his partner's shoulder. "Will do. Let's go, MirageGaogamon!" "Sir, yes, sir!" The two sped off.

Unspoken toku law dictates that you don't go back and do the roll call in the middle of a battle. So, we forgot the whole thing and went back to fighting. "So, who was that on the phone?" Gary asked, roundhousing into a Knightmon's chest. "That was Mom. Peachtree looks like a warzone, the CNN Center's been decimated, and little Brianne's got herself a Patamon," I said, laying in a few punches. "A Patamon? Wow. It's like the first season all over again."

I should mention something about Commander Sampson. The man didn't have a Digivice Burst, but he did indeed have excellent control over his DigiSoul as he managed not only to cover his fists with it, but also his feet. Even for a man pushing 50, he hadn't completely let himself go in the fighting department.

* * *

Thomas

What was Father thinking? He knew very well about the worldwide order to shut down all air traffic. The least he could've done was stand by my side, or at least be in the same country as I was. MirageGaogamon and I flew to the airport, which was under attack. My partner took out a number of Knightmon as the plane was forced into the grass. I forced myself aboard and watched as our private medical team put Relena to bed. I closed the curtains and then turned to my father.

"Why didn't you evacuate? It's not safe anymore! You suddenly have the urge to fly your plane through a war zone?" I interrogated. He came up with one answer. "I must return to Austria to protect the family estate." "You know there's a worldwide order grounding all planes!" My father stood there, arms folded. "So what if there is? I'll get authorization just by dropping my name." "You mean the last name I'm ashamed of having!?" I snarled, walking towards him. "How dare you say that!" Gaomon quickly came in to pull me out of the fight. "We've got to go," he said. I just glared at him, and then mentally counted to three to calm myself down. "We have reports of another attack. You had better seek shelter," I advised. "Absolutely not! I'm fueling up another jet and departing for Austria within the hour." I felt more veins pop in my head. "But I just told you why you can't do that!" "Then you will act as our escort." I started shaking as I closed my eyes, doing everything in my power to keep myself from exploding in rage. "No, I_ won't_." "I thought you were worried about protecting your sister's life. I guess not." "Well then... I can say the same thing about _you_, Father," I growled back. "What?!" "That's right. What have _you_ ever protected in your whole, selfish life?"

My mind raced back to after Mother's funeral. Father had just flown in from Austria to pick me up. The courts had determined that he could rightfully gain custody of me. Everything had been cleared out of the house, and all that was left was a picture of her. I carried it as Father shut the window. "Thomas, it's time," he firmly said. I slowly followed him out until I noticed something. It was a long board that she had used to measure how tall I was. I wanted to stare at it one last time. "One second, Father," I had called. But, it was to no avail. His manservant had shut the door.

We were on the plane to Austria that very night and arrived a few hours later. When we arrived at the mansion, I was told to sit outside while Father attempted to clear me with Grandmother Norstein. "But why, Mother?" "For the last time, Franz, no! I'm not under any obligation to meet that child!" "But he's my son, and your grandson." I could hear what they were saying, so I cracked the door open to listen in. "He might share our blood, but he won't share our name. There isn't any way that boy can be considered a true Norstein." So that was how they felt about me. I must've cracked the door a bit too loudly, because they turned toward me. "Thomas," Father said. He cleared his throat. "Where are your manners? Introduce yourself to your grandmother." I walked up to her, not sure what to say. "How do you do, Grandmother?" I managed to utter. She got a good look at me, holding up my chin. "He certainly does have his mother's eyes," she observed. Then she turned back to Father. "This is how you repay us, Franz? By bringing such _common_ blood in our family? And Japanese, no less. You should be ashamed of yourself." Then she turned back to me. "Young man, you are part of the Norstein family, and yet you are not part of the Norstein family. You'll do well in remembering that." There I was, ostricized by my own grandmother. I tenderly looked to Father, who did nothing but turn away and grunt. He should have defended me. He should have stood up for me, his own flesh and blood. But he didn't. He never has. My mind went back to the present.

"I will never forgive you for what you said on that day. Or rather, for what you _didn't_ say. By keeping silent, you completely insulted my mother." Father breathed in. "You don't know anything at all. Anything." Gaomon got my attention. "Sir, you better take a look at this," he said. I looked out the side window, and saw more Knightmon heading in our direction. "Well don't just stand there, Thomas. If you really want to be considered a Norstein, then do something!" Father barked. I turned back to him, bearing my teeth. Just then, the doctor parted the curtains. "Mr. Norstein, your daughter's going into shock!" he urgently reported. "Well, save her!" We both rushed into the hospital wing of the plane.

"My brother... I want my brother..." Relena moaned in her sleep. I was holding onto the bed, and she reached out for my hand. My thoughts went back to her natal day. Father had remarried, this time to an Austrian noblewoman. I never really knew my stepmother that well. She seemed kind and caring, but a bit... distant. I supposed I carried some feelings for her, but I never truly accepted her as a replacement for my mother. That distance was expanded by Father, who always apologized whenever I entered the room. I was always a liability, a wild branch in the Norstein family tree. My stepmother didn't give birth in a hospital because Grandmother insisted that they were only for commoners and not for aristocrats like us. I was kept to the side with my homework, but the mansion was full of commotion. Father and Grandmother walked to the doctors moments after Relena was born. "Well, Doctor?" "Congratulations, Frau Norstein. It's a girl!" the doctor said. "_Is it?_" "Uh, yes, but there were some complications. Maybe even, some permanent damage." "Well, I suppose she'll have to do. Save her, Doctor. This child must carry on the Norstein bloodline." My stepmother had died from the complications. A few days after the birth, the very best medical equipment was placed in Relena's nursery and a medical team was hired to work in-house on a permanent basis. One day, I snuck into the nursery and approached the crib. I thought I'd at least introduce myself to my new sister. I held onto the crib. "So you're Relena, huh? Everyone's really worried about you." Just then, she started crying and found comfort in my hand. I pulled it away, and for some strange reason, she resumed her wailing. If anyone caught on, I would be in trouble, so I put my hand inside the crib and she grabbed the two opposite fingers. She looked happy and relaxed. It was then that I realized we had a bond. I silently vowed to do everything I could for her. That's why I pushed myself academically and graduated at the top of my class.

My mind went back to the present, and I searched for a spare guitar case. I had acquired a number of skills for Relena's sake, including musical abilities. I found the guitar case and opened it up to reveal an acoustic guitar. After I quickly tuned it, I sat down on the bed and began to play. The number I chose was from the _Gaudi_ album and was a personal favorite of Relena's. I had sung it to her a number of times.

* * *

"Inside Looking Out (Acoustic Guitar Version)"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by Thomas H. Norstein [Crispin Freeman]

_Thomas starts gently strumming the tune on his guitar. _

_Thomas:_

_**To touch the sky  
A dreamer must be  
Someone who has more imagination than me**_

**_To reach the stars_**  
**_A dreamer must fly_**  
**_Somehow he must live more of a lifetime than I_**  
**_For sands of time won't wait_**  
**_And it may be too late_**

**_Now is the hour and the moment_**  
**_Don't let the chance go by_**  
**_Your ship is sailing with the high tide_**  
**_And all your dreams are on the inside_**  
**_On the inside looking out, on the inside looking out_**  
**_Looking out, looking out, looking out, looking out_**

_And as Gaomon looks out, he sees Yushima fully charging his DigiSoul, Digivolving Gwappamon into Shawjamon for the fight against the battalion of Knightmon. Shawjamon is a Demon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the fictional Sha Wujing and is Kamemon's Ultimate level. Although he is a calm and collected Digimon, it is said that a certain DigiCore was sealed among the nine beads of his necklace, and if even one bead is lost he will be transformed once again into a terrifying Digimon. He wields the astonishing super-heavyweight class "Kouyoujou" staff . Right now, he's using his Hydro Descent attack to shatter the ground and release a raging current. In the meantime, chicken noodle soup is being served on the plane. Franz, who isn't a complete monster, takes a bowl and begins to spoonfeed the soup to Relena, making sure to take off the mask. One by one, Franz and the doctors gather around the bed. Thomas continues his heartfelt lullaby._

_Thomas:**  
To change the world  
A dreamer must be  
Someone who has more determination than me**_

**_To free his soul_**  
**_A dreamer must fly_**  
**_Somewhere he must find a better reason than I_**  
**_The hands of time won't wait_**  
**_And we may be too late_**

_**Now is the hour and the moment  
Don't let a day pass by  
Your ship is sailing with the high tide  
You could be standing on the inside  
On the inside looking out, on the inside looking out  
On the inside looking out, on the inside looking out  
Looking out, looking out, looking out**_

_Thomas slowly winds it down as the bowl is completely drained. Relena, having been very content with the song, not to mention the soup, yawns, and falls asleep. Her condition becomes stable as Franz resecures the mask. The camera pulls back slowly until the plane looks qute small. Then, we fade into the next scene._

* * *

Thomas

I finished the song and put the guitar away. "All right then, I'll save us. For Relena, and not because my last name just happens to be Norstein," I said, walking through the curtains. I caught up with Gaomon. "Uh, sir, are you all right?" he asked. "I'm perfect," I answered as I motioned for him to follow me.

* * *

Greg

Gary grunted as he laid the last punch into the last Knightmon on the ground, but we kept seeing more coming from the sky. I turned off Aura Mode and called up to UlforceVeedramon. "Hey! Are you ready to take it to the limit one more time?" "Yeah! Bring it on." I smiled. "Oh, I'm bringing it, all right." With something of a flair, I charged my DigiSoul to just the right limit for Burst Mode, then waited for the display on my Digivice to switch from "ULTIMATE EVOLUTION" to "BURST EVOLUTION". When it was cleared, I slanted it horizontally, slowly bringing my free hand into the light of the Signal Port. "_CHARGE! DigiSoul... _**_BURST MODE!_" **After the Digivice beeped, I thrust both hands fully out to my sides and fired the beam. The beam hit UlforceVeedramon and powered him up. "UlforceVeedramon, _**BURST MODE!**_" He drew out his Ulforce Saber and went to work on the remaining Knightmon, slicing and dicing them up with great speed and accuracy. I cheered for him. "Yeah! Make shish kabobs outta them!" I started punching the air enthusiastically, going left to right, cheering him on. Henry caught my fist and gave me one of those looks that read, "For crying out loud, would ya knock it off?" I rolled my eyes and went back to cheering him on. Finally, it was all over as my buddy used a supercharged Ray of Victory to take the last two out.

That was probably the greatest battle any of us had fought in a long time. The best part was that Marcus and Tom weren't there, so I was the alpha guy. This is why I have maintained my enthusiasm throughout most of the experience. It just keeps getting better and better. I was bummed out that Takato lost his nerve, but who could blame him? I surveyed the area, as did Henry. "OK guys... I think that's the last one," the Chinese young man announced. The Digimon complimented and high fived each other. "Who's the mon?" UlforceVeedramon asked. "You are," MegaGargomon answered. "No, you are," my partner insisted. After a few minutes, everyone was playfully arguing over who was "the mon".

We went back to the base where everyone took a shower and did some laundry in shifts. After everyone was cleaned up, Sarah, Kristy, and Takato made a nice after-battle meal. We broke bread and told our friend about all the amazing stuff that had gone down while he was away. Takato didn't have his usual enthusiasm. Henry was the first to say something. "What's the matter, man? Usually this kind of stuff would make you geek out." "...Yeah. I've been thinking, guys. When I first Biomerged into Gallantmon, it was to right wrongs and avenge evil. Guilmon and I had this goal, but now that we've caused so much destruction... I don't know if I can feel right becoming him again." Tears started to roll down his face. "I mean, what if we haven't been purified? What if... well, what if there's still a part of me that wants to take innocent lives and destroy and cause chaos that's just waiting to come back the next time we Biomerge?" It was a tough moment. For a long time, nobody said anything while Takato wept. After swallowing, I stood up. "That's just not possible," I said, looking directly at the gogglehead. "Hmmm?" "Takato, I know what I did. I used Esperanza Soul Therapy to heal you and Guilmon, to eternally seal the darkness away from your hearts. Do you know what Esperanza means?" I asked him. He shook his head. "It's Spanish for 'hope'. The good part of you, the part I know so well, reached out for that. All I did was unlock and open the door. You decided to step through and accept the light. If you hadn't, well, you probably wouldn't be here right now. I don't fully understand it myself, but I'd like to think that would be the case." Anya spoke up next. "He's right, Takato. I can understand why you'd feel guilty for your past sins as part of the Royal Knights, but it isn't your fault. You were controlled. In my eyes, you cannot be held responsible, so you're innocent." "We all wanted you to pull through," Terriermon added.

Just then, the system went off. Someone was at the door upstairs. I went up and answered it, and it was Jeri. She was taller, more curvy, more like a woman, and yet had gained a pure and religious look about her, much like Alice did all those years ago. Even without saying a word, she made it perfectly clear she could not be tainted. I couldn't do it, even if I had wanted to, which I wouldn't. She wore a small crucifix around her neck. "Oh... Jeri. Hi," I said. She bowed. "Hello, Greg. It's been a long time." "I know, too long." "So this is it, hmm? Are you sure Miki and Megumi gave me the right directions?" "Oh, everyone's downstairs. Follow me."

I led her downstairs. When Takato saw her, he gasped and rushed to her side, giving her a big hug. "Jeri!" "Takato..." The two embraced for what must've been two minutes straight. Jeri broke out of it for a second. "Takato, I have an important message for you. God loves you." "What does that have to do with anything?" It seems Jeri came prepared as she thought of a sermon off the top of her head about Simon Peter and the struggle he faced after denying he knew Jesus three times. Finally, she summed it up. "All you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And it is this moment right now that you can choose to make everything new.*" Takato didn't know how to take all this, so Jeri did the only thing a supportive girlfriend could do. She took him in her arms and kissed him. From what I could observe, it was one of the holiest, purest, and most sincere displays of affection I'd ever seen before. Not wanting to be left out, I looked to Anya. She must've had the exact same idea because we kissed as well. We held out for a nice long one. Now, I think P.D.A. has its place, but if Jeri and Takato could get away with it, why not us? "Uh, guys, this isn't really the time for that," Gary said. I brushed him aside. "That's the strange thing about humans. In times of distress, they tend to treasure their relationships more," Tentomon wisely observed. We finally broke out of our embraces, and Takato looked like a new man. But was he convinced? We'd have to wait for another battle to find out.

* * *

Thomas

I didn't waste any time in exiting the plane and pulling out my Digivice. Even in mid-run, I was able to pull it off. "_DigiSoul, CHARGE! _**_OVERDRIVE!_" **"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!" "Go after them!" I ordered. "Sir, yes, sir!" And off he went. He used a Full Moon Blaster in a Knightmon's face while he was fighting another Digimon. I assumed he was Commander-General Yushima's, and my consumptions were affirmed when I saw our Hawaiian shirt-clad leader in the distance. I looked him up, and it was Shawjamon. "Thank you, MirageGaogamon," he said with gratitude. He nodded. "Let's get this done!" "Right!" The two went out to battle. I rushed out to Yushima. "I'm sorry about my father, sir," I apologized. "Hmm? It's not your fault. You're just his son." I looked to the battle. "You're right," I admitted.

MirageGaogamon reverted two Knightmon to DigiEggs with his Double Crescent Mirage. "That's it, MirageGaogamon! Now, finish the rest of them." "Sir, yes, sir." All of a sudden, they fell back. "They're falling back?" I asked. I soon discovered the reason why. There was a storm brewing in the sky, which meant there must have been one in the Digital World as well. That was the only way I could logically explain what was going on. Dropping theatrically out of the sky was a pink knight. I looked him up on my Digimon Analyzer. "'Crusadermon, a Mega-level Digimon. One of the "Royal Knights", he is a monarch who presides over all Knightmon. Even more than to morality, Crusadermon is faithful to what he personally regards as "Justice", and those ends justify their means. If it will bring about lasting peace, Crusadermon will find merit in it, even in regards to "Ruling through Strength".' A-another Royal Knight!" He spoke. "Traitor! You will _pay_ for _betraying your king_!" he vowed. His voice reminded me of Jim J. Bullock's. Crusadermon was absolutely flaming, I was sure of it. I had enough. "Let's go, MirageGaogamon!" "Sir, yes, sir!" "No, don't! Thomas!" Yushima shouted. We soon found out the reason why. "Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon not only evaded the attack, but also attempted to chop up MirageGaogamon with the four body-sash blades which extended from his armor. My partner crashed in front of me, causing me to fall as well. "You fools," he scoffed. "He's strong," I noted, stating the obvious.

* * *

Yushima

Thomas isn't his usual, focused self. Something must be bothering him. Could it possibly be that his family is causing him to become flustered?

* * *

Franz

I stayed in the airplane with Relena and the doctors while nervously holding onto my soup. I put the bowl down and grabbed my head, feeling a headache coming on. "Was everything, all my fault?" I asked myself.

My mind went back to early in Relena's life. I've always been closely tied to my mother's apron strings, in a manner of speaking. I thought I was a good, dutiful son. She may be overbearing, but she always knew best. As we walked down the hall, she made her thoughts known. "Thomas will succeed as the heir to the Norsteins." "Since when?" I asked in surprise. She answered quite simply and dismissively. "Relena won't do. She was simply born too sickly. There's no choice. I want you to start looking for a young lady of suitable pedigree for Thomas to marry. Choose one that is above prejudice so people won't be talking behind our backs." "I won't do this, Mother," I firmly stated. She turned her head. "Yes, you will." I growled and relented. "Fine." We continued on down the hall. "In the meantime, why don't you pass the time with a game of solitaire?" she suggested.

Just then, something in the present caught my attention. It was Dr. McIntyre. "Mr. Norstein, the plane is ready for takeoff. We must get Relena to a hospital as soon as possible." I came to. "Huh? Oh, right." "Please, hurry! We must go while Master Thomas is still distracting those Digimon!" "Thomas..."

* * *

Thomas

Soon, both Shawjamon and MirageGaogamon were on the ground, beaten badly. It was so bad that the former had reverted back to Kamemon. Yushima rushed to him. I couldn't figure out why we were getting beaten. We had tried Battle Formations Alpha through Zeta, and everything in between. Maybe it was the fact that my family was there that was making me lose my edge. "Hmmm... I admire your spirit, brave Digimon, but unfortunately it will not change the ending to your sad story," Crusadermon sneered. Then, he charged up an attack. "Fist of Fear!" He instantly came into point-blank range, then started shooting MirageGaogamon in the chest with sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on his right arm. It created a medium-sized explosion and brought him down on the asphalt again. "MirageGaogamon!" I cried.

As I was running towards him, suddenly I heard another voice. "Tommy, don't go! Tommy, please don't go!" I turned around, and there was Relena, running towards me as fast as she could. Just then, a Knightmon decided to attack her! The blast was headed in her direction. "_**Relena**!_" Father shouted. He was ready to protect her, but he tripped. I had to dive in and protect her from the attack. MirageGaogamon protected the both of us. As I held my baby sister in my arms, I saw Father on his stomach, weakly lifting his head. "Thank you, Tommy," she breathed out. Then, she went back to sleep, or fainted. Perhaps it was both, I couldn't tell at the moment. I tried getting her attention. "Relena! Relena!" Father stood up, walked towards me, then fell to his knees. I looked into his eyes. For the first time ever, I believe, they were full of remorse and regret. "I'm sorry, for treating my children like I own them," he said slowly and methodically, "I've spent my whole life trying to protect our family name. And for what?" He started to slowly break down. I didn't know what to say at that moment. That was the first time I had ever seen him cry genuine tears of remorse. "Don't cry," I started, but then thought against it. I remembered when I was in Austria, outside the family manor. I, too, had wept deeply because I thought I wasn't accepted into the family. That apology was all I needed. Now there was no way I could disappoint him. No way at all. I knew what I had to do. "Father, please take Relena," I said, giving her to him. "Huh? Thomas?" I stood up, determined. "Don't worry, I'm going to protect you. I promise you I will. And I won't let them lay a finger on Relena," I vowed, leaning my hand against my partner's foot. "Ready when you are, sir," he said. I nodded to them both and then turned to face my foe.

[BGM: "Paseo de Gracia" by The Alan Parsons Project]

I threw down the gauntlet. "Crusadermon! It's time for you to leave the human world. I swear on behalf of the Norsteins, **_I will win!_"** He scoffed at that."_You're_ going to defeat_ me_? I find your joke quite insulting. You won't be laughing when I _delete_ you and your_ Digimon partner_." With that, he flew down and prepared to strike. MirageGaogamon secured himself and stood his ground, ready to defend. One of my favorite movies growing up as a child was The Secret of NIMH. One scene that particularly stood out in my mind was when Mrs. Brisby's stone house was sinking in the mud. She and the rats did everything she could to bring her children out. Unfortunately, it didn't amount to much for the timid little mouse until the amulet rose up from the mud. She flinched at first, but when she grabbed it the second time and allowed the power to flow through her, she was miraculously able to bring the block from the sinking depths. It was her will to protect her children that gave her that power, and now I had that same will. Nothing was going to stand between me and my family, nothing! It was then that my Signal Port on my Digivice Burst lit up. As I felt the power surge through me, I became covered in a rising blue aura of DigiSoul, and I let out something of a restrained yell. I attempted to maintain dignity throughout the whole thing. Always dignity. That's just how a Norstein is. An aura covered MirageGaogamon as well as Crusadermon was deflected. "Get ready, MirageGaogamon!" I ordered. Then, I swung my hand around and went into position.

I shifted the Digivice to the side, slowly bringing my free hand into the light of the Signal Port. I noticed the aura being drawn in as I swung it. "_CHARGE! DigiSoul... _**_BURST MODE!_" **I the Digivice beeped, I thrust both hands fully out to my sides and fired the beam. My partner took the energy and gracefully accepted it, gaining wing-like decorations on his shoulder pads. He brought his hands up and apart, creating what looked like a crescent moon. As it expanded, he brought his hands up again, like he was about to execute a Spirit Bomb, and then drew out a crescent energy blade. "MirageGaogamon, _**BURST MODE!**_" I stared in amazement as I looked him up on the Digimon Analyzer. "You did it, sir! You were able to help me achieve another level of power. In this mode, my Meteor Shackle and Final Mirage Burst attacks will propel us to victory!" Then, I put my Digivice away and my proverbial game face on. I had already developed a strategy in seconds. "MirageGaogamon, show them what the Burst Mode can do! Attack Pattern, 15-A!" I called out. "Sir, yes, sir!" He went right to work as he deflected a Knightmon with his globe. "I'll put you in your place!" Crusadermon swore, but the globe broke his weapon. "What?" He growled, then sped up for a melee. "Spiral Masquerade!" The two fought intensely in a giant ball of light, going back and forth. It was too fast for me to follow, but I had my will, and that was all that mattered. In the end, Crusadermon got hit with the globe. "What kind of new power is this?" he wondered. "Time for you to leave the human world for good, Crusadermon!" my partner said. That only made him angry. "Oooh, how dare you speak to me in such an insolent manner! I'll teach you._ Fist of Fear!" "Meteor Shackle!"_ MirageGaogamon struck his enemy with a globe of light that has the energy of a planet. Pink light scattered around the sky. "Impossible!" the Royal Knight shrieked. He let out a roar of pain before finally reverting into a DigiEgg. The other Knightmon soon left the scene. When all was said and done, MirageGaogamon reverted back to Gaomon, leaving him looking very small and very tired. I put him back in the Digivice to recover. "Well done, Gaomon. Well done." Father was quite relieved.

We managed to get Relena secured in a spare, undamaged room in the airport. "I see, so you're leaving," Father said. "Yes," I affirmed. "What's the prognosis?" "Relena's fine. The doctor said she was over the worst of it." "I meant you." "Hmmm?" "Are you coming back? Because I worry when you're away." I gasped at that. This was the first time I had ever heard of any concern from him. He was surprising me all the time. I tried to hide it as we sat down. "I'll be fine, don't worry," I reassured him, "After all, I am a Norstein, right?" "You are." We embraced shortly, and then I left, closing the door. Yushima and Kamemon had been waiting outside, so I turned to my commander-general. "Thank you for everything, sir," I said. "Eh, don't mention it." I nodded, then pulled out my Digivice. "Gaomon, realize." Gaomon came out of his Digivice and walked with me down the hall. "Let's go. Marcus needs us," I said. "Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir," Gaomon obediently responded.

* * *

Yushima

Interesting guy, that Thomas H. Norstein.

* * *

Takato

It's so good to be back, but I'm just not sure. I mean, I've missed so much since I was gone, and I've caused so much damage. I believe what Jeri said, but will it be enough? I've got to find the will to fight on.

* * *

Author's Notes:

One of my favorite movies growing up was _The Secret of NIMH_. I attempted to recreate that feeling for Tom's lullaby. I thought "Inside Looking Out" was the best match for that. Plus, it's a gender swap from the original "Flying Dreams Lullaby" scene.

"Why don't you pass the time with a game of solitaire?" is a repeated line from The Manchurian Candidate.

Special thanks to ShadowLDrago for the Aura Mode Changes.

Yes, I did give a Patamon to Greg's cousin. Will we see her? Perhaps, perhaps not. I'd love to give her away to one of you fanfic writers out there who like my stories.

No, Takato hasn't become a coward. A bit more Shinji-esque, maybe, but certainly not a coward. Gallantmon will fight in a future chapter. The jury is still out on whether to allow Takato to Biomerge, though. I'm thinking that since Henry and Rika have switched over to DigiSoul, Takato should as well. However, I don't want to completely cut off all ties to the original series. There's just something about Biomerging that I like. On the other hand, it could be argued that the Tamers don't need to Biomerge any more now that they're older and have discovered their own strength.

Finally, who's to say Doug Erholtz doesn't play with his own action figures?


End file.
